Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future S3
by SOLmaster
Summary: Fic series. Twenty years in the future, a new generation of Nicktoons has formed. Following in the parents' footsteps, Darry, Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron unite to protect their worlds against evil and have adventures with old and new friends. THE TERROR WITHIN PART 4 IS UP! COMPLETE!
1. Season 3: Character Bios

Hello hello hello! The wait is over and now we have Season 3 Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future. You can read the first and second seasons by finding them on my profile, which is a good idea if you haven't read them yet.

**Plot:** _With things finally simmering down to normal after their last big battle, the Nicktoons are back to save the day. But with Darry not feeling like himself lately since his retirement from his duties, it will take Tammy, Tommy, SpongeTron, and the rest of his friends to remind him of who he truly is deep down inside. With new adventures and excitement to come, nothing can keep the Nicktoons down._

Unfortunately I don't have any new bios to post for this season, so I'm just gonna repost the bios on the main cast, which is especially helpful if you haven't read the story yet.

* * *

Darrel (Darry) Fenton: The next half-ghost superhero of Amity Park known as "Darry Phantom" and leader of the Nicktoons. A cheerful, optimistic, and childish teenager, Darry strives not to let the disadvantages of being ¼ ghost stand in his way of doing good in the world and living up to his father's legacy.

Tamera (Tammy) Turner: One of the Turner Twins and godchild to her "fairy goduncle" Poof. Tammy is bright, tough, and mature- though not above arguing with her brother. Uses her brains and Poof's magic to aid her in the Nicktoons, while idolizing Jimmy Neutron and leading his fan-club.

Thomas (Tommy) Turner: One of the Turner Twins and godchild to his "fairy goduncle" Poof. Tommy is skilled at using Poof as a magical weapon and other magical items at his disposal, along with his own batch of cleverness. While stubborn and bratty at times, he cares for his friends and sister- more than he would like to admit.

SpongeTron-Unit 001: A robotic clone of SpongeBob made by Jimmy Neutron, using SpongeBob's DNA. The sole purpose of his programming is to help people by being a part of the Nicktoons. SpongeTron's arsenal of gadgetry can only be matched by his loyalty and kindness to his friends.

Yukiko (Yuki) Fenton: The younger sister of Darry. Born as a normal human girl, but possesses the ability to sense nearby ghosts and is leader of the Nicktoon Cadets. While having always lived in her older brother's shadow, Yuki always shows off her own ghost hunting skills and other tricks that she keeps up her sleeves, and holds the role as the responsible one of the two Fenton siblings.

Sydney (Crash) SquarePants: A reckless aspiring stuntman who uses his daredevil ways to assist the Nicktoon Cadets, but can't undo the risk of getting hurt every time a stunt goes too far. Crash is always ready to protect his two brothers (and Yuki) from danger that threatens, but can't always protect himself from his own arrogance and thrill-seeking.

Twitchy SquarePants: The hyperactive squirrel and older brother of Crash and Junior. He is always eating sugary foods and drinks that give him increased speed and a fast speech that can only be understood by Crash; an effect that can usually help out the Nicktoon Cadets. Twitchy enjoys assisting Crash with dangerous stunts and looking out for his younger brother, Junior.

SpongeBob SquarePants Jr. (Junior): The youngest member of the SquarePants family and of the Nicktoon Cadets. While a crybaby and a scaredy cat when it comes to violence, he is the strongest of his friends and a loyal companion. Despite how he appears and acts, it's usually best not to underestimate Junior, as villains in the past have learned the hard way.

Princess Kida of the Pupununu Tribe: A young shaman-in-training trying to control her Juju powers with the use of her magical staff that comes in handy when helping her Nicktoon Cadets team. Despite having a power incontinence whenever she loses her staff, Kida has well-developed her Juju magic over time and learned how to be a shaman and Nicktoon Cadet.

James (Jimmy) Neutron: Commander of Nicktoon HQ and leader of the original Nicktoons. The easy-going and brilliant scientist, who is also a movie actor, father to Max, and is in charge of assigning the Nicktoons' operations. Keeps a lot of inventions in his lab and considers his proudest to be Goddard and SpongeTron.

Timothy (Timmy) Turner: The father of Tammy and Tommy, who also remains the godchild of Cosmo and Wanda, and uses their magic to help others, including the Nicktoons. Often makes sure his kids don't use Poof's magic for anything dangerous or irresponsible- unless they have a way to reverse it afterwards.

SpongeBob SquarePants: The manager and head fry cook of the Krusty Krab. The one who helped create the ST-Units and gave them his fun and friendly personality. While stern and responsible in order to take care of his seven children, he is still goofy and loving the Nicktoons know.

Daniel (Danny) Fenton: The retired superhero "Danny Phantom", who now works at Axion Labs and is the father to both Darry and Yuki. While affected by what led to his retirement, he tries to be a good father to his kids and is slowly learning to loosen up when it comes to keeping them safe and letting them carry on the Fenton tradition of ghost hunting.

Tak of the Pupununu Tribe: The powerful shaman of the Pupununu Tribe as well as a father and mentor to his daughter Kida. While a bit of a slacker and can be irresponsible when it comes to magical items, he is skilled and wise when it comes to Juju magic. He is always willing to aid the Nicktoons whenever he can.

* * *

Like the previous seasons, all the Season 3 stories will be regularly posted here in two parts (four in some cases), so me and animyx hope you stick around for the first story story of Season 3 titled "The Fairy Effect", which will be posted soon.


	2. The Fairy Effect: Part 1

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 1: The Fairy Effect**

**Plot:** _Tammy wants to take someone to the school dance, but can't find anyone. She decides to ask Jimmy to the dance by traveling through time to meet the younger version of him. Though Tommy manages to stop her, an incident disrupts the timeline, causing Jimmy to become an evil dictator mad with power. Worse, since he's not married to Cindy, it pushes Baby Max out of existence. Now the twins are in an alternate future where the Dictator Jimmy and his evil SpongeTrons fight the Resistance where Cindy is the leader, Danny is still second-in-command but has a robotic arm, Darry is much more serious and has no idea who the twins are, and Junior has a violent streak. Can the twins figure out what caused this horrible future and find a way to restore it?_

**Part 1**

* * *

During a nice afternoon in Dimmsdale, school was just dismissed and most of students were walking the halls, gathering their supplies to go home. Tammy was with Irma and Katy as they looked at a poster hanging on the wall. "'Sadie Hawkins Dance Friday Night,'" Katy read, "'Where you hit the dance floor with the guys instead of the books.' What kind of lame slogan is that?"

"It's Friday night?!" Tammy read, sounding alarmed, "That's two days from now! How are we supposed to find a date in two days?"

"We've known about the Sadie Hawkins Dance for weeks," Katy reminded, "You couldn't have asked someone then?"

Tammy placed her hands on her hips and asked with a frown, "Well, have you two found dates yet?"

"Hey Kate!" a dark-haired boy called out while walking down the hallway, "Thanks for asking me to the dance!"

"No problem," Katy called to her dance. Tammy frowned when Katy shrugs, "Sorry Tams."

"And you, Irma?" Tammy asked her friend with the boil.

"I'm not going to the dance," Irma announced as she opened her locker, showing images of a certain ghost hero, "Besides, I'm saving myself for someone else…" As she kisses a framed photo of her idol, both of her friends take a step back.

* * *

Once most of the students are out of school, Tammy meets with her brother who volunteered to decorate the gymnasium (which is actually punishment from Mr. Crocker). "No one asked you to the dance either?" Tammy asked as Tommy was putting up a banner, using a purple ladder.

"Actually, a couple girls already asked me." Tommy answered, hanging up streamers. "But I told them no thanks. Dances are stupid."

"What?" Tammy asked in surprise. "But it's gonna be fun. You should at least consider going."

"Would have, could have, but won't," Tommy replied as he slides down the ladder and Poof reverts back to normal form, "Besides, Poof and I are gonna spend Friday night playing video games and watching late-night sci-fi movies. Right Poofie?"

Poof responded by poofing himself in a Luke Skywalker cosplay, holding up a wand-saber and waving it around. "Hwaah-ya!" he yelled in battle cry.

Tammy sighs, "I must be the only girl in school without a date to the dance..." She then turns to see Irma walking pass the gym holding a picture of Darry Phantom, smiling and then kissing it. Tammy looked disturbed and added, "Well, the only girl in school who's going to the dance without a date."

"At least you're not gonna do something crazy like...ask your former crush, Jimmy Neutron, to the dance." Tommy chuckled with Poof giggling at that ridiculous idea.

Tammy became quiet until her eyes widen with a smile. "That's a great idea!"

"What?" Tommy asked in shock until he grabbed her shoulders. "Tammy, there's two things wrong with that. 1) You're supposed to over your crush on Jimmy Neutron. And 2) You're ten-years-old. He would never agree to go to an elementary school dance with you."

"Wouldn't hurt to try." Tammy said and snaps her fingers, "Poof, I wish I was in HQ!"

"Poof poof!" Poof shook his rattle.

"But wait, Poof is supposed to be helping me with-" but Tammy and Poof disappeared, leaving Tommy alone, "Great! How am I supposed to finish all this without magic?!"

In the corner of the gym, Crocker popped out of a pile of balloons with a technical device in his hands. "Strange, I could've sworn there was a source of magic coming from in here where the school dance is being decorated." he said to himself before shrugging. "Ah well, better get ready in case any female faculty members decide to ask me to the dance."

* * *

At Nicktoon HQ, Tammy and Poof appear in one of the halls and excitedly run to find Jimmy. She enters one of the labs to find Jimmy in front of a few chemical vials and writing on a clipboard. "Hi Jimmy!" Tammy shouted cheerfully.

Jimmy turns and looks down, smiling, "Oh, hi Tammy. How was school?"

"It was great." Tammy answered. "And learny. Listen, do you have any plans for Friday night?"

"Well, I am going to be fine-tuning all the weapons in HQ, polishing Goddard's surface, and conducting an important experiment. Why?"

"Today's your lucky day." Tammy happily explained. "I'm offering you a chance to accompany me to the Sadie Hawkins Dance this Friday night at my school."

Jimmy thought it over. "Well, it does sound tempting. I mean I never actually been asked to chaperone a school dance before."

"Oh, it's nothing like that. I mean I'm inviting you to go with me since I don't have a date yet."

Jimmy was even more surprised by this, but answered, "Oh, uh, well, I'm flattered and all, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline. But I appreciate the offer."

"Come on, Commander. It's only for the dance," Tammy urged, "Think of it… like a daughter taking her dad to the dance and you've always been like a father figure to me…"

"Tammy, try to understand." Jimmy gently said as he knelt down to her and held her shoulders. "I know you've always had this...precocious infatuation with me and I've always found it...endearing. But I have to draw the line at some instances. If you were twenty years older, or I was twenty years younger, it'd be different. But it's times like these where friends are all we can be. If you ask, I'm sure your father would be willing to accompany you, or Darry, or SpongeTron, or even Crash or Twitchy."

Tammy seemed disappointed and hurt at the same time. "But Jimmy..."

"I'm sorry, Tammy." Jimmy repeated before Tammy just sulked out of the room while Poof watched from behind a corner, looking at his godchild in pity.

* * *

Later that afternoon in Dimmsdale, Tammy was in her room, lying flat on her bed as she stared at the ceiling while Poof looked over her. Tommy then walked in to see what was going on. "He said no, didn't he?" he asked.

"He said he was too old for me to be his date to the dance," Tammy sighed, "What was I thinking? Why do I have to listen to your dumb advice?"

"Hey, I was only kidding when I said that!" Tommy snapped. "I even told you it was a dumb idea."

But Jimmy's response still replayed in Tammy's head, _"If you were twenty years older, or I was twenty years younger, it'd be different."_

"Too bad Neutron isn't our age." Tommy said with a laugh. "Then you can totally take him to the dance as your date."

Suddenly, Tammy's face gleamed, "That's it!"

Tommy froze realizing, "Oh no, don't tell me you're thinking of-"

* * *

"Going to the past to ask the ten-year-old Jimmy Neutron to the dance," Tammy asked Clockwork in his realm with Tommy and Poof accompanying him. "That way he's the same age as me, unmarried, and has no interest in Cindy whatsoever. So you think you can do that for me, Clockwork?"

Clockwork stared at the Turner twins for a moment. "I should have foreseen this earlier, believing you came here for a ridiculous request and not for a very urgent matter. I am the Ghost of Time, not Cupid."

"But Clockwork, it'll only be for a few hours." Tammy explained hopefully while Tommy just crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Jimmy even said he wouldn't go with me unless he was my age. He's the only guy who would agree to go out with me, and the only guy not taken for Friday night."

"Messing with a certain point in time could lead to disastrous consequences." Clockwork explained as he turned into an old man. "Especially for something as trivial as a school dance."

"Pleeeeasse!" Tammy begged, "You wouldn't say 'no' to a sweet innocent girl, would you?" she asked again, batting her eyelashes. Clockwork reverts to a child and rubs his chin, wondering what to do.

* * *

Suddenly, a time portal opens back in their bedroom as the twins and Poof are expelled from Clockwork's realm. "I told you he'd say no." Tommy dully pointed out.

"Fine!" Tammy said, standing up with her hands clenched into fists, "If Clockwork won't let me travel though time, I know something else that can!"

She marches out of the bedroom when Tommy ran to catch up, "Hey, wait for us!"

"Poof poof!" Poof flew after them. Tammy and Tommy tiptoe out of their bedroom and into the hallway, watching as their father is fast asleep on the couch downstairs. Luckily for them, Cosmo and Wanda are in Fairy World for another fairy inspection.

They go into their parents' bedroom as Tammy starts searching. "Tams, what are you doing?" Tammy doesn't answer and instead opens the closet and smiles as she runs inside. Tommy's eyes widen when Tammy comes out with a white scooter that has an alarm clock on the front. "Is that a-" Tommy asked in shock.

"Timmy's time scooter." Poof finished.

"Exactly!" Tammy said, hopping on top of the scooter and taking out a white helmet, "We're gonna go to Retroville 20 years in the past so I can ask Jimmy to the dance!"

Tommy crosses his arms, "Tammy, as your brother who should have been born a minute earlier than you and I'm being as honest and mature than I would ever be… this is the most absurd idea you can ever come up with, especially for someone like you!"

But Tammy frowned and responded, "Well, I'm not going there to keep the young Jimmy. I'm just bringing him here for the dance and then I'll take him back afterwards."

"Poof, bad idea," Poof said.

"Come on, Poof. It's just for the dance. One small time trip that's all and I swear I'll never meddle with time again." Tammy held her palm up, "Deal?"

"I don't know." Tommy said, still looking unsure. "What if Clockwork is right about doing something that'll lead to disastrous consequences in the future."

"I won't do anything that'll ruin time." Tammy assured. "Jimmy will probably be doing some science experiment like always, but soon he'll be dancing with me Friday night." she then grabbed Tommy's hand and shook it. "Deal? Deal!" and pulled him on the scooter. Poof appears behind them and creates more helmets for himself and Tommy. Tammy then typed in the date on a keypad and revved up the scooter's motor, driving away into a portal with Tommy and Poof in tow.

* * *

_20 years ago..._

After the two traveled through the time stream, they exit out of another portal and stop in a dark area which looked almost like a laboratory. "Where are we?" Tommy asked as he glanced around.

"This must be what Jimmy's lab used to look like when he was younger." Tammy said as she grew an excited grin. "Which means..."

She peeks out from a corner to find a ten-year-old Jimmy Neutron, wearing a lab coat and standing in front of a flower pot that was on top of a table. Tammy turned to her brother and grinned excitedly, "It's him! It's really him! He's actually my age!"

Tommy glared at her and whispered, "Tammy, I can't let you do this. If you do, who knows what'll happen."

"It's too late, Tommy." Tammy whispered back. "I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna asked the young Jimmy Neutron to the dance."

Jimmy was, meanwhile, writing on a clipboard as the flower in the pot he was standing in front of was now alive and was acting violent and hostile while he just stood there and took notes. But he was suddenly interrupted when Tammy approached him. "Hi Jimmy!" she cheerfully greeted.

"Gah!" Jimmy almost jumped in surprise, "Oh, hi. Who are you? And how did you enter my lab through security?" He leans to see two more figures. Once the young Jimmy caught sight of Tommy and Poof, Tommy uneasily waves back. "Who's that?" the boy genius asked.

But Tammy grabs his shoulders and tries to focus his attention back on her. "Oh, don't mind him. Listen, today's your lucky day. I'm offering you a chance to accompany me to the-"

Before she can finish, Tommy quickly ran over to her and covered her mouth to keep her from saying anything else. "No Tammy! You can't ask him that! He's not where we're from and this will only end badly!"

"Wha?" Jimmy asked, looking baffled by this. "What's going on?"

As Tommy tried to keep Tammy restrained, he spots what looks like a white perfume bottle on the table and quickly picks it up, aiming at Jimmy's face. "I'm sorry about this, dude." he said before spraying the contents of the item in Jimmy's face to temporarily blind him. Jimmy screamed and turned around, doubling over as he held his face. Tommy just grabbed Tammy's hand and pulled her away toward the scooter. "Poof, come on!" Tommy called as Poof was examining the bottle.

"Poof come!" Poof called, floating toward his godniece and godnephew. Unknowingly the supposed perfume Tommy used was labeled "Megalomanium".

* * *

_20_ _years_ _later..__._

After getting back on the scooter and driving it back to their time period, they drive from out of a portal and enter back in their bedroom. Tammy is the first to get off and yells angrily, "I can't believe you did that!"

"It was for your own good, Tammy." Tommy insisted. "If it hadn't been for me, you could've seriously messed up the time stream."

"But now I don't have a date!" Tammy shouted, still angry. "He was about to say yes before you ruined everything!"

"How do you know?!" Tommy suddenly yelled back. "Young or old, Jimmy Neutron will never be interested in you! You know why?! Because you're a snobby know-it-all with a creepy obsession for a nerdy genius who you should've gotten over a long time ago! It's no wonder you don't even have a date yet for that stupid dance!"

Tammy gasped as Poof says, "Awkward…"

Tammy suddenly begins to cry and she calls out, "DAAAAD!" But there was no response. "Dad?" Tammy called again, but still no response. "Daad!" Tammy echoed out and she opened the door, only for her, Poof, and Tommy to gasp in shock.

The rest of their house seemed to be empty and unkempt as if no one had been living here for years. "Dad? Mom?" Tommy called out, but there was still no response, "Cosmo? Wanda?" They walk around the house, wondering what could've happened. "What happened?" Tommy wondered. "Did one of Dad's wishes go wrong again?"

"I don't know." Tammy responded, looking disturbed by this until she ran out the front door and was surprised to see their neighborhood looked just as abandoned and eerie as well.

The twins and Poof look around the neighborhood, wondering where their friends and neighbors are. "That's weird. Usually things are bright and sunny in Dimmsdale," Tommy said.

As the twins walk around, Tammy yelped when she heard a metal clang. She turns to see a cat finding scraps from inside the garbage can. When he's been spotted, the cat hisses and runs away. Tammy sighs in relief and turns, not seeing a hooded figure watching from behind.

"This is all too creepy." Tammy said with a shiver. "Maybe we should go to HQ and tell Jimmy about all this." But before they can take another step, a loud siren is heard and a bright light shines over the twins. Poof squeals and turns into a hamster that sits on Tammy's head. They look up to see a blimp hovering above them when two oddly square droids rocket down to surround the two kids.

Then one last droid drops down, wearing a helmet with a visor. "Halt!" he demanded to the two, "What are you two doing here? You're supposed to be present for the fair!"

Tammy and Tommy hold each other in fright as Tommy frantically cries, "We don't know what's going on! Who are you guys?"

"Answer the darn question!" the mysterious droid yelled out, "Why aren't you two at the science fair so you can praise our Mighty Overlord?!"

"Overlord?" the twins both question in shock as their eyes widen.

One droid scans the two with their eyes when they detect something from the purple hamster, "001, this human has an illegal fairy on hand."

Poof disappears from Tammy's head and reappears as his normal state, "Illegal?"

"It can't be. Poof's our fairy godparent," Tammy explained.

"Unacceptable!" the other droid said, "All fairies are forbidden to make wishes to children and must come to our headquarters to serve the Mighty Overlord!"

"Your orders, sir?" one of the droids asked.

"117, apprehend this fairy and take him to HQ," the head droid said, "118, take these two back to their homes under house-arrest and make sure they see the science show at 9pm." The first droid captures Poof with a butterfly net while the second grabs the twins on each arm.

"Poof!" the siblings cried out. Tommy glared when he kicks 118 back and Tammy karate chops him on the head. 117 holds Poof in his net while transforming his remaining arm into a ray, but Tammy takes out her jump rope and lassos 117 up. He drops the butterfly net as Poof escapes. Tammy grabs Poof as she and Tommy try to escape, only the head droid zaps them, trapping them in a large energy orb.

"Resistance is futile." he speaks coldly. "The orders of the Overlord will be obeyed." Tommy and Tammy pound on the energy orbs while Poof shakes his rattle, but the orb didn't go away. "An unauthorized fairy and a couple of renegades eh?" he turns to the two droids, "Continue patrol. I'll take these three to the Mighty Overlord."

The rest of the droids salute in response and rocket away while the head droid walks away with the imprisoned twins and fairy. "What's going on?" Tommy asked. "Where are you taking us?"

"I will take you to our Overlord so he may think of horrific ways to punish mischievous delinquents like you," the droid responded.

"Cool, we're mischievous delinquents," Tommy smiled until his goduncle and sister dagger at him. "What?" The head droid rockets away with the energy orb trapping the three following. A mysterious figure wanders off from its hiding place, watching the three with curiosity.

Soon, Tommy, Tammy, and Poof are lead into downtown Dimmsdale to the location of the lair of the supposed Overlord the strange droids were talking about. They look through the orb to see the lair is surrounded by large factories and power plants, polluting the sky with smog. They look down and gasp to see why the humans weren't present in their neighborhood. They are being worked like mules, mining and working in the factories as more of the square droids watch over them and whip anyone that resists.

They look up front to see the lair where its logo shows a familiar atom symbol. The large doors slide open as the head droid and his captives float inside. Even inside, conditions are worse. The twins and fairy baby see more humans working inside the power plants and assembly lines. Immediately, the head droid leads the three into the center of the lair which appears to be a large steampunk throne room. As they reach the center, the head droid pushes a button on his gauntlet and the orb disappears, dropping Tommy and Tammy, except Poof since he can fly.

The two get up and see a mysterious figure, supposedly the Overlord, sitting on his high chair wearing a strange suit with a black trench coat over it. Tammy notices there's crystals placed on each of the villain's backhand, and one on his chest. She sees large wires and mechanical pipes connected to his back. The Overlord's face was hidden so she couldn't recognize him. "Sir, these two are in the violation of having an unauthorized fairy, attacking two of our robots, and attempting to flee," the head robot announced.

"Hey, Poof is OUR fairy and you attacked us first!" Tommy objected.

"And I'll bet you and your other robots have something to do with what happened to Dimmsdale!" Tammy also shouted.

"You will be SILENCE in the presence of the Overlord!" the head robot shouted.

"Stand down, ST-Unit 001." the mysterious Overlord said, "I'll handle this."

"ST?!" Tammy and Tommy yell in shock as they stare at the head robot.

The robot lifts up the visor from his helmet, revealing the ruthless drone to actually be SpongeTron. "SpongeTron?!" Tammy gasped startled.

"Wait..." Tommy realized, "117 and 118... It was you and the other SpongeTrons that assaulted us!?"

"Of course." SpongeTron answered, lowering his visor back over his eyes. "It is always the job of the ST-Units to make sure you lowly humans obey the Overlord."

"'Lowly humans'?" Tammy questioned, stunned by SpongeTron's ruthless behavior. "Since when do you talk like that?"

"How interesting." the Overlord said in a voice somewhat familiar to Tammy, but colder-sounding. "It's almost as if you two know my ST-Units as completely different models."

"Your ST-Units?" Tammy asked, "But the only two creators behind the ST-Units are SpongeBob and..." She froze, realizing why the Overlord's voice is so familiar. The Overlord stood up from his throne and walks forward, revealing his face. Tommy and Tammy gasped to see the Overlord was none other than Jimmy Neutron, who looks quite different than the other Jimmy they knew. This Jimmy Neutron looked more dastardly and sinister-looking complete with a goatee and an eyepatch over his right eye with a stitched up scar underneath. "Jimmy?!" Tammy shouted in shock.

"Jimmy Neutron?" Tommy also said in just as much shock.

But then the two feel a gun at their back and they turn their heads to see SpongeTron aiming a laser gun at their backs. "That's 'Professor Overlord Dictator James Isaac Neutron' to you, maggots!"

"I said stand down, ST-Unit 001." Jimmy said sternly to which SpongeTron promptly obeys. He turns to Tammy and Tommy and said, "I'm generally surprised that there are children in this town who still have fairies. However, I don't recall ever seeing your faces before. Do you mind identifying yourselves?"

"Um...Tammy and Tommy, sir!" Tammy saluted and nudged her brother to salute also.

"Uh...question, sir?" Tommy asked, "What did you do to Dimmsdale, sir?"

"You don't know?" Jimmy asked with a calm smile. "I estimated you were from Dimmsdale and were aware of my reign. You don't appear to be native to Bikini Bottom or the Pupununu. Amity Park is a possibility, but so is Retroville. However, judging from your possession of a fairy, it seems Dimmsdale is the only logical choice. But it still perplexes me how you have no knowledge of my reign over all five worlds which I have held for the past twenty years." Hearing this, Tammy was stunned until Tommy burst out laughing. "You find my explanation amusing?" Jimmy asked.

"No duh!" Tommy chuckled, "Okay Jimbo, the joke's over. I'll admit that the evil dictator get-up looks good on you. But come on! You ruling five worlds in twenty years? I mean the SpongeTrons make sense, but how can a nerd like you make it all possible?!"

Jimmy frowned as Tammy uneasily chuckled. Tommy continued laughing until a bright green glow surrounds freezes him and levitates him into the air as Jimmy lifted his right hand. Tammy notices a crystal glowing green on the back of his right hand, which seems familiar but can't recall right now. But Tommy can recognize the move, "Ghost Manipulation? But you're not a ghost!"

"I don't need to be a ghost to know a very skilled and helpful ghost ability." Jimmy said cunningly until he clenches his fingers slightly and Tommy grunts as he feels a crushing sensation around his body.

Tammy screamed as she saw her brother in peril at the hands of her own idol. "Jimmy!" she pleaded. "Stop this!" But Jimmy did not heed to Tammy as he slowly begins to crush Tommy. "Poof, stop him!" Tammy begged her fairy god-uncle.

"Poof poof!" Poof said, narrowing his eyes and shaking his rattle to conjure his magic. Jimmy looks at the fairy and smirks as the crystal on his chest glowed red. Then, the magic from Poof's rattle makes a pbzz noise as it droops down. "Poof poof poof?"

"What do you mean he's canceling your magic?!" Tammy translated in confusion, knowing Jimmy was never a user of magic nor did he actually believe in it.

Jimmy then stopped crushing Tommy while he still floated uncomfortably by the ghost powers. "Tammy is it?" he asked, staring coldly at Tammy. "It would seem I have you in a very distressing situation. However, I think we can come to a compromise. If you'll hand over your fairy godparent, I may just hand over your brother to you alive and well."

Tammy gasped at his offer in horror while Poof looked just as equally horrified. The real Jimmy would never make her choose between her brother and goduncle. "So, my dear." Jimmy asked with a smirk. "Which will it be?"

"Uhhh..." Tammy stammered with her teeth gritted and her forehead sweating as she glanced back and forth between Poof and Tommy.

But before she can make a big decision, a small missile shot out from behind and hits beneath Jimmy's feet, exploding upon impact. Tommy immediately drops on the floor, clenching himself in a fetal position in pain. Tammy and Poof rush over, holding him in concern as more explosions go off.

SpongeTron held his ground when something swooped from behind him. "It's them," he realized, shifting his right arm into a plasma ray and alarms out, "SpongeTrons, battle stations! Launch a counter attack!"

All SpongeTrons in the base prepare their weapons and kept firing at the mysterious intruders. "Poof, I wish we were out of this terrible place!" Tammy urged him.

Poof waved his rattle, but made the same dull noise, "Poof, not working!"

"Ugh!" Tommy groaned as he managed to stand back up. "We don't have time for this. We have to get outta here before that crazy Jimmy Neutron tries to kill us again."

Tammy helped her brother up as they try to escape. Before they can however, they are blocked by SpongeTron. "And where do you think you're going?" SpongeTron said, aiming a weapon at the two. Tammy and Poof held onto Tommy to shield him from the blast when something blasts SpongeTron away.

Tammy looks up and sees their savior to be a mysterious figure wearing a blue cloak with the hood covering his face. The figure was holding a spark gun when he marched up to them. He holds up his hand saying, "Come with us if you wanna survive."

The two stare at each other in uncertainty until another explosion goes off behind them and they proceed to follow the mysterious figure out of the line of fire. They did not notice from the smoke that Neutron emerged, still alive and unharmed from the surprise attack. He just smirks in mere interest of the events happening around him.

As Tommy, Tammy, and Poof follow their rescuer, the figure talks into a communicator on his watch. "I got the two hostages at bay. Take us out of here, Scottie!"

"Roger!" a familiar voice responds from the communicator.

As the figure leads them out, the twins froze when they reach the end of the pathway. "Come on, let's go!" the figure told them.

Tammy peered down to see they are up a thousand feet and their rescuer wanted them to jump. "Oh no, there's no way we're gonna-" Tommy was gonna say, but the figure pushes the siblings off the ledge as they scream falling hundreds of feet down.

The figure drops down and taps the side of his feet activating a hoverboard as he swoops down and catches the twins who land aboard. The figure rockets away as SpongeTron recovers and goes after them with two other ST-Units joining. Tommy and Tammy held onto the cloaked stranger as he guides the hoverboard toward the exit with Poof following. Tammy yelped as lasers are being fired at them. The twins get a closer look on the other side, spotting the large doors slowly closing so the intruders won't get away. "We'll never make it!" she squealed.

The mysterious figure stays silent as he holds up two fingers on each hand. He then points them out behind him and the twins stare in awe as matter static propulsion shoot from the fingertips, giving the board an extra boost forward as the twins hang on tighter. It was enough to get them through the large door just before it closes, cutting them off from the pursuing ST-Units, who stop behind the shut door. SpongeTron quickly grabs a small device and throws it underneath the hoverboard. He pushed a button on his gauntlet as the device beeps.

Tommy looks behind to see they escaped. They sigh in relief when he asks the figure, "Dude, how did you do that?" but before the figure can answer, the mysterious device rapidly beeps and activates pulsing electricity into the hoverboard as it starts to spark and malfunction. Suddenly, the engine goes dead and the three drop down once again.

Tommy and Tammy scream until the figure talks to his communicator, "Bring us aboard now!" At his command, a large ship appears where the twins actually recognize, the Specter Speeder.

The dome opens up as the three and Poof drop inside the ship. They land on a large purple pillow, softening their landing. Tammy and Tommy slowly sit up and Poof holds his head with a dizzy look. The twins sigh in relief and turn to see someone sitting in the front seat, driving the Specter Speeder. "Thanks for saving us." Tommy said with a small smile.

The seat turns to reveal it was Darry Fenton! However, he now had a green beret on his head, and green long-sleeved shirt with an arsenal wrapped around his chest, khaki cargo pants and black combat boots. "Sure." Darry said in an oddly quiet tone. "No problem."

"Darry?!" Tammy and Tommy both shout in shock.

"So are these two the only ones in his Dimmsdale base?" Darry asked the mysterious cloaked figure.

"No, there were more," the figure answered, "I quickly saved these two before the Overlord can make them into his slaves or another one of his experiments."

"So why didn't you break into the prison?!" a high-pitched voice asked angrily, "You could have gotten better recruits than these two runts."

The twins grew even more shocked when they turn to see none other than SpongeBob Jr.- not as they expected. He had a red headband tied around his forehead, a water helmet, black war paint lines across his cheeks, was wearing a white tank top, dark green pants, black boots and gloves, and had an angry scowl across his face instead of his usual happy-go-lucky and innocent smile. "JUNIOR?!" they chorused in utter shock.

"What's it to ya, air-breathers?!" Junior pointed at them, gritting his teeth.

Before the twins could say anything else, their ship was attacked. Tammy looks out the window to see two ships attacking them. "Why are they still chasing us?"

"Those ships must have detected your fairy's magical energy," the figure explained.

"What are we gonna do?" Tommy asked.

That's when Junior grabs Poof, "Let's give it to them. It's the shrimp the Overlord wants!"

Quickly Tammy grabs Poof away, "No way! There's gotta be another way to ditch them somewhere so they won't track us!"

Darry and the figure glance at each other, knowing what to do. "Hang on," Darry announced, lifting up the steering wheel as the Speeder starts to hover downward.

Tammy and Tommy scream, thinking they were gonna crash. "What are you doing?" Tommy yelled.

"Shut your clamhole!" Junior snapped. "Let Fenton work!"

The figure then shuts his visible blue eyes and inhales deeply. A blue aura surrounds him while on the enemy ships, the pilot computers started to malfunction, losing track of their target. Darry then quickly pulled upwards as the ships still plummeted to the ground, exploding into piles of heap while the Specter Speeder got away. "Whoo-hoo!" Tammy, Tommy, and Poof cheer.

"Way to go, Darry!" Tammy congratulates. "You too, um...Would your name be 'Kida' by any chance?"

"No, his name is MX-65." Darry explained dully. "But we call him 'M'. How is it again that you two know the rest of our names, but you don't know his?"

Tammy and Tommy both glance at each other and Tammy answers, "Well, we do kinda know each other already."

"So who are you guys anyway?" Junior demanded, "And what trouble did you get into for being sent to the Overlord himself?"

Tommy stammered a bit. "Well, uh, the thing is... we..."

"Shh!" Darry shushes with his hands on the wheel with a focused expression. "Wait till we get to our headquarters. It's the only place we know he's not listening."

"'He'?" Tammy asked. "You mean Jim-I mean, the Overlord can hear us miles away?"

"But we saw M blow him to smithereens!" Tommy argued.

Junior scoffs, "Only an idiot would think a mere missile would actually defeat him."

Tommy frowns and asks, "So where is this 'base'?"

"A place where no SpongeTron, probe, or the Overlord himself would be able to strike us…yet." Darry pushes a button and a portal appears in front of them which he drives the Specter Speeder through.

* * *

We've met the overlord and now it's time to meet the resistance. What else could have changed in this future caused by a disturbance? Please review what you think and stick around for Part 2.


	3. The Fairy Effect: Part 2

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 1: The Fairy Effect**

**Plot:** _Tammy wants to take someone to the school dance, but can't find anyone. She decides to ask Jimmy to the dance by traveling through time to meet the younger version of him. Though Tommy manages to stop her, an incident disrupts the timeline, causing Jimmy to become an evil dictator mad with power. Worse, since he's not married to Cindy, it pushes Baby Max out of existence. Now the twins are in an alternate future where the Dictator Jimmy and his evil SpongeTrons fight the Resistance where Cindy is the leader, Danny is still second-in-command but has a robotic arm, Darry is much more serious and has no idea who the twins are, and Junior has a violent streak. Can the twins figure out what caused this horrible future and find a way to restore it?_

**Part 2**

* * *

A portal reopens to an unknown location as Darry, Junior, and the mysterious M take Tammy and Tommy to their supposed Resistance headquarters. The twins and fairy look around to see they were now underwater; they were in Bikini Bottom.

The three noticed that Bikini Bottom seemed relatively normal compared to Dimmsdale. No one was obviously enslaved or being hunted down by the SpongeTron robots and the buildings were still standing. On the other hand, there was no Bikini Bottomite present in the city, but their questions were answered when they pass by a large excavation site where several citizens were digging and picking at the ground while some ST-Units watch them work.

"Wait, this is Bikini Bottom." Tammy noticed. "Your headquarters is here?"

"No duh, four-eyes." Junior snapped.

They drive through the city until they reach what looks like SpongeBob's pineapple house, only unlike the rest of Bikini Bottom, it looked destroyed and abandoned. "Is this your house, Junior?" Tommy asked curiously.

"It used to be." Junior said with a frown as he walked out of the Specter Speeder.

Tammy and Tommy look at each other as Tammy asks Darry, "Do you have any Neutronic Air-Gum we can borrow?"

"What?" Darry asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why would we have any of the Overlord's inventions?"

Tommy elbowed Tammy and said, "Did she say Neutronic Air-Gum? She said...peppermint gum. We gotta have fresh breath heh heh heh."

Junior heads over to the Pineapple and turns the vault lock counter clockwise. Suddenly, a circular trapdoor opens in front, large enough for the Specter Speeder to go in. Once they're inside the circular metal room, Junior puts on a water helmet and the water around them drains away. They get out of the Specter Speeder, and Darry, Junior, and M walk over to a large circular panel on the floor. "Three to the base." Darry said which made the floor below them beep and they start to move down.

"Hey wait!" Tommy shouted as he grabbed Tammy and Poof and dragged them down the hole.

The three land on top of Darry, M, and Junior piling on top of them. "Son of a nematode!" Junior cursed out loud.

When they reach the bottom, someone approaches them and says in a stern female voice, "You call that orderly, men?"

The three shove Tommy, Tammy, and Poof off them and stood up straight while saying, "Sir, no sir!" the twins and Poof quickly get up and salute as well, wondering who that person is. When the person moves closer, the twins find it is an African American woman with a buzzcut, and wearing a high-tech red and black suit.

"Valerie?!" the twins states aloud.

"Who are these people?" Valerie Gray asked.

"New recruits," Darry pronounced, "Found at the Dimmsdale base. M took the risk to save them, sir!"

Valerie turned to M. "You know it's dangerous to enter one of Neutron's bases without the leader's consent. We could have lost you and two of our best soldiers."

"I did it, didn't I?" M responded bluntly, crossing his arms.

"Well, I guess I have to admit it is very impressive you managed to get out of there in one piece." Valerie said with a dull frown. "But Darry, what would your father say when he finds out where you went?"

Darry bowed his head, "I'm sorry. I thought it would be wise if I backed up M in case anything was to happen."

"I didn't need your help anyway, Scottie." M said, pointing at Darry.

Darry just had an unamused expression and simply shrugged his shoulders, "Hm, fine whatever."

Hearing this, M just crossed his arms and turned away. "I guess Scottie still doesn't get what I'm saying." But Darry still didn't react to his insults.

"Um...'cuse me, Miss Valerie?" Tammy raised her hand, catching everyone's attention, "Do you mind telling us what's going on around here?"

"You don't know?" Valerie said, slightly surprised that the two are clueless about the Overlord's reign. She lets out a big sigh, "I'm not the best person to explain it to you guys, but I know someone who can. Follow me." She leads the twins and Poof to a large circle and once the four go inside, a glass tube connects down and sucks them upward while M, Darry, and Junior leave to another room.

As Valerie, Tommy, Tammy, and Poof are sucked upward, the twins can see more of their Resistance headquarters: weapons, missiles, ships, a medic bay, and anything else that is used for war. The twins can guess that whoever the leader is, he is dead-serious about this Resistance.

Soon, the tube leads them to what looks like a control room which holds many computers and any types of communication with the adults (who appear to be comrades of the Nicktoons who joined the resistance) monitoring any situation going on in the five world. They head to center platform where they encounter two adults which Tommy and Tammy instantly recognized.

The man in front has spiky black hair and a small beard, wore an army outfit with an arsenal of weapons around his torso, combat boots, and has a mechanical right arm. Beside him was a muscular tough-looking man with messy red hair, a mustache, and beard. He wears a bazooka over his bare chest, wearing dark green pants, army boots, and sunglasses.

"Danny Fenton?!" Tommy said surprised.

"Carl Wheezer?" Tammy also asked. Both the twins are startled by what this strange world has done to them.

"Sorry," Danny said, looking at them strangely. "Do I know you?"

"New recruits, Fenton," Valerie explained, "Found in Dimmsdale. I took them here so the Commander can give them a full explanation."

Tommy looks at the muscular Carl when he pokes him, "Dude, when did you get so ripped?" But he stopped once Carl leaned down and growled at him. Tommy quickly scurried away and hid behind his sister.

"Good," Danny responded to Valerie. "We can use all the help we can get. But you know the Commander's rule about new recruits."

"Commander?" Tammy asked, "Wait, you're not the leader of the Resistance?"

"That would be me," a female voice said. The twins look up to see a mysterious person watching from the support beams above. The figure jumps down while landing on each beam with grace. The figure lands on the deck and gets up for the twins to get a full view. It was a woman with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail and a dark green headband around her forehead, has a communications device on her right ear, with black lines under her green eyes. She wore a white tanktop and a gray jacket on top, matching her dark gray pants complete with a utility belt and brown army boots.

An older Libby watched the whole scene from in front of a computer and sighed, "Girl's got skills to show."

"I'll say..." Tommy whistled in awestruck before scooting in front of her with a love-struck smile. "I'm Tommy. What's your name?"

Valerie, Carl, and Danny saluted and greeted in a stern voice, "Commander."

Carl then wrapped his arms around the leader and said in a gruff voice, "Welcome back, Commander Vortex." as he held her close.

Tommy's lovey-dovey smile cracked and shattered into a frown of utter shock. "Vortex? As in Cindy Vortex?!"

"You're the leader of the resistance?" Tammy asked also alarmed.

"Duh, of course I am." she said in an angry voice. "Who else? And who are you? New recruits?"

"They were rescued in Dimmsdale, ma'am." Valerie explained. "They express interest in joining the Resistance, but they seem unaware of the war going on in each world."

"Really? That's not something you hear every day." Cindy then turned away from Carl, but smiled at him, "I'll talk to you later, sweetie." and then looked at the twins, "I guess I'll go through the procedure with them."

"Procedure?" Tammy asked with a look of fright.

"It's just an interrogation." Danny explained. "For a background check and to make sure you're not really spies for the Overlord that we're gonna have to kill if you try and deceive us."

Tammy, Tommy, and Poof look at each other uneasily. "Hee hee, why on earth would we wanna do that?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah," Tammy added with a nervous chuckle. "We're not hiding anything important that would make us look totally suspicious..."

* * *

In a dark location, a single light was turned on from a lamp that was hanging from the ceiling. Tammy, Tommy, and Poof were sitting at a small table with Cindy sitting across from them. They were all in a small square room with only one door and a large window. The three gulped as they see Cindy with her legs crossed on the table while polishing a plasma rifle with a white cloth, "So…what makes you think you wanna join the Resistance?"

"Uhh well, we...wanna stop the Overlord's reign of terror?" Tommy answered.

But Cindy suddenly, pounded her weapon on the table, startling them. "What do you think this is? A job interview? I was told you had no idea who the Overlord was! And how is that you have a fairy when no kid in Dimmsdale has had a fairy in years?! And where did you even come from anyway! I've never seen you two before!"

"Uh...uh..." the twins stammered as they look at each other, not knowing what to say.

"Poof poof poof!" Poof peeped out and explained to Cindy, "Poof poof Tommy and Tammy… Poof poof Dimmsdale base... Poof poof SpongeTron… Poof poof," he pointed at himself, "Poof! Poof poof Overlord! Poof poof poof! Poof poof!" he finished by holding up his magic rattle.

Tommy and Tammy stare baffled, unable to understand what their fairy godparent was saying. "So you're saying that Tommy and Tammy were born as slaves in the Dimmsdale base where today they found you being captured by SpongeTron and because of the naive innocent fairy you are, they decide to oppose the Overlord, set you free and escape which coincidentally MX-65 came in time to save you," Cindy translated.

"Uh huh." Poof said with a smile and nod.

Cindy stared at the two suspiciously, "Is this true?"

"Uh...yes?" the twins said.

"Interesting…but let's see what the polygraph has to say about that," Cindy said as the polygraph device surfaced from the table. The three gulped realizing the device must have recorded their conversation and detected their lie. Cindy analyzes the device and claims, "Hmm...The polygraph says you three are telling the truth."

"Don't kill us! We don't work for the Overlord!" Tommy screamed, covering his body with his arms from any possible pain. But he stopped, "Wait, what?"

"You mean you believe us?" Tammy asked in shock.

"This thing does at least," Cindy then asks, "But I just want to know one thing. If you've been under the Overlord's reign your whole lives, how is it that you don't know anything about the war with the Overlord?"

"Um...sorry. Since we were raised in slavery, his base educated us into thinking he was…a good guy?" Tammy lied with the polygraph still stable, "Until we saw Poof being captured and decided to oppose…against him?"

Cindy frowned, "Curse that brain-washing propaganda nonsense…" She turns to the twins, "Okay, I guess I believe you. But I still think you're hiding something." Tommy, Tammy, and Poof put on a fake grin as Cindy explained, "It started about twenty years ago before all this happened..." She began explaining, "It was my best friend's 12th birthday party and Neutron and his two idiot friends were invited. However, they never showed up and I assumed they were all gawking at one of Neutron's oh-so 'greatest' inventions. However, the next time we saw Carl and Sheen, they told us Neutron was acting completely weird, like he was not himself."

"What do you mean?" Tammy asked curiously.

"He just snapped all of a sudden." Cindy continued explaining. "He started treating his friends badly, overreacted to little things, he started to seek power, and it was so bad that even his band of Nickdweebs started to notice the change."

"'Nicktoons.'" Tommy corrected until Tammy punched him in the arm.

"Wow, they really educated you in that prison." Cindy luckily assumed. "Anyway, most of us thought he was just under some kind of stress, but as the weeks rolled by, his behavior soon escalated from immature to borderline violent. He changed his wardrobe, stood up to bullies, stood up to me, and gave any villain that stood against the Nicktoons a beating so horrid that it made them wanna go cry to their mommies."

"Oooh, cool." Tommy said amazed.

Poof hit him in the head with his rattle while Tammy cried out, "But that can't be true. Jimmy would never change just like that."

Cindy frowned angrily and said, "I don't know what you guys were taught, but this is the genuine truth. I didn't even get to the worst part yet. After putting up with Neutron's ultra-violent rage, we all tried to avoid him at all cost. He soon began to invent things that could hurt instead of help. The Nicktoons were so disgusted by this that they even considered kicking him off the team, and it was then that Neutron decided to make himself supreme ruler of Retroville. But that wasn't enough for him. He wanted to rule every world he knew."

The three gasp in shock. "That's horrible!" Tammy said in disbelief of what her idol has become.

"Oh come on!" Tommy said also in disbelief, "How can a geek like him take over five worlds and force any living life-force bigger than him, stronger than him, powerful than him, BIGGER than him into his flying monkeys?"

"As the evil genius he is, he had everything planned out for his upcoming reign," Cindy explained, "Soon, his wish came true when he discovered a powerful crystal in his home world that he used to upgrade and build more of his inventions."

Tammy's eyes brightened in realization. "A crystal?"

"That's right," Cindy said, "He found out that each of the five worlds has a special crystal with powers that relate to each world. As soon as he took over his home world, he went after the Nicktoons' home worlds next, quickly taking them over with an iron fist and forcing its inhabitants to become his slaves and lab rats while sending the rest to search for the other crystals. He already has four in his custody."

"Well, he has the Amity Park Crystal and the Dimmsdale Crystal. So either he has the Pupununu Crystal or the-" Tommy realized something. "So does that mean..."

"That's right. He's missing just one: The Bikini Bottom Crystal." Tommy and Tammy look at each other concern. "That's why our main headquarters is here. Without this world's crystal, this is the only place where he and his SpongeGoons won't track us," Cindy explained, "Luckily, our chief engineer and inventor, Sandy Cheeks, has built this underwater dome for us to survive in."

"Wait, wait, wait," Tommy held up, "So if Neutron is using the other four Crystals, how come he's not a fish thingy or some creepy-looking ghost?"

"Neutron built a special suit that lets him maximize the power of the Crystals without its harmful effects," Cindy explained, "And it is our current mission to prevent Neutron from getting the next. He has most of the Bikini Bottomites mining at Jellyfish Fields."

"So you guys are really the Resistance?" Tammy realized. "How did Jimmy not take you guys prisoner like everyone else?"

Cindy explained, "Well, around the time Neutron took over Retroville, he tried to use his Nicktoon team to help him rule over every other world. But of course, they refused; though Neutron did not take kindly to being defied. So he managed to use the Crystal to fight against the Nicktoons and locate the other three Crystals to take over the other worlds."

"And you, Cindy?"

Cindy frowned while looking away, "I was the first to defy Jimmy Neutron. In return, he kidnapped my parents, destroyed my home, and did everything in his power to ruin the lives of our closest friends along with everyone in Retroville. He banded music for Libby, destroyed hair products for Nick Dean, canceled the Ultralord Show for Sheen, and even made llamas extinct for my SugarPop..."

Tommy almost gagged, "Dude, you and Carl are really a thi-" but Tammy and Poof covered his mouth so Cindy can say more.

"Soon, my friends and I aided the Nicktoons and formed our own Resistance against Neutron," Cindy continued, "Years went by and the war continued. Soon, I was chosen as leader and we approached our other allies to join. During his long reign, we lost and won many battles, but suffered many casualties. The Nicktoons lost their two most important teammates and closest friends. Danny even lost his wife in return; he even has the metal arm to prove it."

The twins and Poof had their eyes widened in horror, hearing what happened. "W-What caused Neutron to become like this?" Tammy wondered.

Cindy bowed her head, "I don't know, but Neutron isn't the same person he was before and we will do whatever it takes to free our worlds and end his reign once and for all," she then looked up with a cold glare, "even if we have to end his life to do it."

The twins and Poof look at each other, seeing Neutron isn't the only person who changed in this world.

* * *

Soon in his main HQ in Retroville, Jimmy is sitting in front of numerous computer screens, monitoring all five worlds from his throne, keeping a lookout for any Resistance forces. As he stares at every computer screen, a voice called him, "Mighty Overlord…" He turns to SpongeTron as the robot bows, "He's arrived, sir."

"Send him in," Jimmy commanded before turning back to the screens. SpongeTron nodded and snaps his fingers. The doors slide open as a large man wearing a ski-mask and black suit equipped with gadgets and weaponry walks in.

The masked man approaches Jimmy, kneels down and bows, "You called me?"

"We had an unfortunate incident occur earlier." Jimmy spoke in a cold tone without even turning to the visitor. "There are two civilians in Dimmsdale who are in possession of a fairy godparent. It wouldn't be as alarming if they weren't unfamiliar. However, they were taken into custody by the Resistance before I could threaten them for information."

The man's eyes widen before he responds, "My...My Overlord, I thought you took custody of every child's fairy in Dimmsdale."

"I thought I did," Jimmy said, "It's also intriguing that the fairy and the two children appear not to be of Dimmsdale, though their stylized forms appear to be that way." He finally turns to the masked man, "I have a job for you. Find that fairy and those two children. I need to find out who they are and what world they originate from. What's more, they may lead us to the Resistance."

"But sir," the man protested as he rises, "If they are with the Resistance, how can we find them? Your SpongeTrons haven't been able to track down their headquarters."

"Tsk. You still lack common sense," Jimmy shook his head in amusement when he takes out the red crystal from his chest and flips it over to the masked man as he catches it. The man's eyes look surprised as he looks up to his Overlord who adds, "You find the fairy, you find the Resistance. Now bring them to me at any costs."

The masked man looked at the crystal and grips it in his palm, "Yes, Your Excellency." He turns away to complete his mission with Jimmy smiling in a sadistic manner.

* * *

At the training room in the Resistance's base, Darry was demonstrating his sharp shooting skills as he shot down five cutouts of the SpongeTrons and the Overlord himself with a Fenton weapon. Junior dons a battle cry as he holds up a large laser axe to slice two mannequins in half, both horizontal and vertical, and throw the axe into another mannequin's forehead. M takes out his spark gun and fires a blast of static upwards, hitting four targets in the middle that are hanging from the ceiling. Cindy then enters the room to find the boys and she stops in front of the doorway, and yells at the top of her lungs, "ATTENTION!"

The three boys walked in line and stood still for their Commander. Cindy takes a step back to show the twins now wearing Resistance attires. Tammy wore a pink headband with a dirty gray vest over a white tank top, silver bands on each wrist a raggedy dark pink plaid skirt, and brown boots. Her brother had a pair of blue goggles on his head, still wore his pink and blue outfit with protective gloves, kneepads, shoulder pads, and black boots. Poof still looked the same except with war marks under his eyes and a black headband.

"This is Tommy and Tammy," Cindy introduced as if the three met them for the first time, "They and Poof are gonna be joining your squad, Fenton."

Though the twins try to look serious and professional as new recruits, they freak out when Junior throws an axe that hits the metal wall, merely inches away to where their heads are.

"What makes you think those shrimps are worthy of joining us?" Junior asked in a harsh negative tone. "How do you know we can even trust them?"

Darry glared down at Junior and salutes to Cindy, "I'll be happy to bring them into my team, Commander."

Cindy salutes back and commands, "M, take these three to where they'll be resting for the night. Make sure they're up and early for our battle plans in the morning."

M salutes and responds, "Yes, Commander."

* * *

Soon, M leads Tommy and Tammy though the hallway to where their room should be. "The Commander trusts you, I presume?" M asked the two.

"She does." Tammy answered. "The three of us talked and she let us join you guys to stop the Overlord."

"So you were able to pass the polygraph huh?" M guessed.

"Yeah, we sure di-" but Tammy froze in wonder, "Wait, how did you kn-"

"You'll be bunking with these two," M said opening the door to their room. Tommy and Tammy peek inside the room to see two familiar and crazy tykes. It was Twitchy jumping up and down on a top part of a bunk bed. He was still wearing his long-sleeved red shirt and overalls, only the legs seemed to be torn off, and he was wearing an army helmet. "Yeah!Yeah!Yeah!" Twitchy said rapidly until he bounced too high, hitting the head of his helmet on the ceiling and falling to the ground next to his younger brother.

Next to him was Crash, however, he seemed to be the one sitting still due to being in a wheelchair with his feet placed on leg rests, and was only wearing white and red-stripped boxers, his purple boots, his usual crash helmet, and a water helmet for breathing.

"Make yourselves at home." M said before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Crash and Twitchy laughed merrily until the twins approached them. "Crash? Twitchy?" Tommy asked in surprise. "Is that you?"

"Oh howdy," Crash greeted cheerfully. "Umm...who in tarnation are you guys?"

"It's us, Tammy and Tommy." Tammy reminded him, until she remembered that was a mistake. "Oh, but you guys probably don't know who we are."

Twitchy suddenly grabbed both their hands and shook them rapidly, "Nicetomeetyouagaineventhoughwenevermetbefore. I'mTwitchyandthisismybrotherCrash. We'repartoftheResistance,youmustbepartoftheResistancenowtoo."

Once Twitchy let go, it took a few seconds for their arms to stop shaking on their own, but the two were in shock by what they were seeing. "Twitchy..." Tommy said in amazement. "You're talking so fast I can't even understand you."

Crash wheeled himself next to the twins and said, "He said it was nice to meet y'all. He only talks that way cuz we stash lots of food under his pillow. Don't tell our ma or the scary commander lady though."

But then Tammy noticed Crash still sitting in the wheelchair. "Crash, what happened to you?"

"Was it your bones, your shins, or your spine this time?" Tommy dully guessed.

"Why, it's my legs." Crash explained. "Years ago when our home was invaded and my pa disappeared, a big blast destroyed our house and it all came topplin' down. I was underneath it, but I couldn't use my legs anymore, so now I gotta sit in here since I can no longer walk or run."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Crash," Tammy said, "Do Kida and Yuki know about this?"

"Who?" Crash asked confused.

"Hmm...Yuki, Darry's sister; and Kida, Tak's daughter?" Tommy answered.

"Gee,whoarethey? IneverheadofYukiorKidainmyentirelife! DoyouknowYukiandKida? IknowCrashandIhaven't," Twitchy said while jumping in place.

Crash answered for them, "Darry never had a sister. He probably would have until he lost his ma at a young age. And Tak, he's busy travelin' to 'em other worlds lookin' for more recruits. He doesn't have time to raise a family of his own."

The twins and Poof glance at each other when Tammy yawns loudly, "Gee, is it that late already? I guess we better rest now. I better change into my comfortable pjs." She takes off her vest and is about to take off her tank top. She glares at the boys, "Um…do you mind?"

"Ooh…" the boys understood.

"CrashhastovisitBusteratthemedicbayanyway," Twitchy said, pushing Crash in his wheelchair out of the room, "Nicemeetingyouguyswhomknowournamesbutweneverheardofbefore. Bye!" Crash and Twitchy exit the room followed by Tommy and Poof until Tammy pulls them back inside.

"What are you doing?" Tammy said to the boys.

"Dude, I don't wanna see my sister changing," Tommy said, covering his eyes, until Tammy whacks him on the head.

"I only said that so they would leave and we can have this room to ourselves," Tammy explained, "So we can figure out what the hell happened to Jimmy Neutron, our friends, and this universe!"

"Huh, that's what I was wondering too." Tommy pondered. "It's weird. Jimmy's an evil dictator, Cindy's leader of the Resistance, Carl's buff, Darry's a stiff, and Junior...let's not even get started with him. At least Crash and Twitchy are the same, though Crash lost mobility of his legs."

"But how did this all happen?" Tammy asked, pacing the room in panic. "Everything was normal this morning!"

"Poof poof! Retrace steps!" Poof suggested.

Tommy smiled. "Great idea, Poof. Let's think back to that morning. You went to see Jimmy after school and he wasn't an evil Overlord then, right?"

"Right." Tammy said with a nod.

"And then, that's when you had the dumb idea to go back in time to when he was our age, right?"

"Right. Hey! It wasn't a dumb idea!"

"Yes, it was! That's when we went to Clockwork where he warned us that messing with the past will upset the space-time continuum! But you didn't listen and went back to the past anyway!"

"Right!"

"And in the past, I stopped you from asking Jimmy to the dance, we went back to the present, and that's how we ended up here."

Tammy held her chin in thought, "Hmm, it still doesn't make any sense."

"There has to have been something that happened when we left the past."

Poof's eyes suddenly widen and he starts waving his arms to get their attention, "Tammy! Tommy!"

"What is it, Poof?" Tommy asked.

But before they could figure out what he was saying, they suddenly hear a knock at the door. The two momentarily panic until Tommy whispers, "I wish we were changed in our pajamas."

Poof waves his rattle and Tammy and Tommy's rebel clothes were replaced by their pajamas. "Come in!" Tammy called.

The door opened and Buster walks in, pushing Crash into the room while Twitchy followed. Buster looked mostly the same except he was wearing a white apron with a nurse's hat that had a red cross on it, a water helmet, and had dark circles under his eyes from either lack of sleep or distress.

"Buster!" Tammy called out happily. "You're here too! Thank goodness!" Buster just stared at her dully as he parked Crash right next to his bed, and didn't respond back to her.

"Well, it looks like he's still the silent weirdo we all know and love." Tommy pointed out in a somewhat sarcastic manner.

"See?" Crash said cheerfully as Buster picked him up out of the wheelchair and placed him in his bed. "I told y'all they were funny." Buster tucked him in and then whispered into Twitchy's ear before walking out of the room. As he left, he sighed sadly and then slumped forward out the door.

"At least some of the people we knew haven't changed the least," Tammy looked on the bright side.

"But Buster does look more...quiet than usual." Tommy noticed.

"Oh, our big brother, Buster, hasn't been the same since our pappy left." Crash explained. "He doesn't talk to anyone anymore, except me and Twitchy, and sometimes to Junior."

Tammy and Tommy glance at each other in concern until Twitchy points out, "Bustersayswehavetogotosleepnow,Crash."

"Okie-dokie!" Crash said before clapping his hands which shuts the light off. "Goodnight!" Twitchy zooms up the ladder to his bed and flops down on the mattress, immediately falling asleep.

Tammy then whispered to her brother, "We'll talk more about this tomorrow when we're alone again."

"Got it." Tommy whispered back as he nodded. Tammy then lied down on the lower bunk while Tommy climbed up to the top. Tammy tucks in Poof beside her and they all went to sleep after a very exhausting and eventful day.

* * *

Early the next morning, everyone was still sleeping soundly, including the twins and Poof until they suddenly felt a loud quake that knocked everyone out of their beds with a jolt. Tammy and Tommy groaned as they lied on the floor after being thrown off their beds, but then they yelped when they hear a loud siren going off and see a red light flashing in their room.

"Boy howdy!" Crash shouted as he used his arms to push his upper body up. "It's happenin' again!"

"What's happening?" Tammy wondered as Tommy covered his head with a pillow.

Suddenly, the door opens and Darry rushes in. "Guys, get up! There's an invasion of ST-Units in Bikini Bottom! We have to stop them before they try to force more citizens to find the last crystal!" and rushes out of the room.

* * *

Soon, Tommy and Tammy dress in their rebel clothes as everyone meets with Commander Cindy in the control room. The two join Darry, M, and Junior, who pouted and crossed his arms.

The room shakes some more as Cindy quickly instructs, "There's not much time left so listen up! We'll split up to take down those ST goons. Darry, your squad of Tammy, Tommy, Junior, and M will drive those robots out of town. My squad of Carl, Danny, and Valerie will try to drive the Bikini Bottomites somewhere safe until you guys complete your mission. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am!" Darry, Junior, Tammy, and M all say with a salute.

"Yes sir- I mean ma'am!" Tommy quickly said as he saluted as well.

Cindy then pointed and yelled, "NOW GET OUT THERE AND WIN THIS!"

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" they all shout before leaving up the tube that will take them up to the surface.

Darry, M, and Junior exit the base and charge into battle with the two former wearing air helmets to breathe. However, Tammy and Tommy fall behind and keel over while desperately trying to hold their breath since they did not have any oxygen.

Poof rushed over and shook his rattle so air helmets can be placed around Tommy and Tammy's head. Afterwards, the two let out a gasp of breath. "…I think I prefer Neutron's air gum better," he admitted to his sister while panting.

"Agreed." Tammy said, trying to catch her breath.

* * *

In the streets of Bikini Bottom, the SpongeTron robots were hoarding a bunch of Bikini Bottom citizens into a big group as SpongeTron 001 shouted, "You are all under new orders from the Overlord to search for the rare Bikini Bottom Crystal for His Overlordship!"

The citizens panic until the ground begins to shake and Junior suddenly lunges forward and pounds the ground with his immense strength, cracking the ground beneath the robots. "Stop right there, evil SpongeTrons!" Tammy warned them.

"Yeah, haven't you guys ever heard of the world 'democracy'?" Tommy asked.

SpongeTron scoffs out loud, "So if it isn't the two escapees with the illegal fairy who opposed the Mighty Overlord? Get them!" The other SpongeTrons hold up their weapons pointing at the Resistance fighters.

"Aren't you gonna say it?" Tammy asked Darry.

"Say what?" Darry asked confused at what she means.

"Oh right," Tammy realized and cleared her throat, "Nicktoon Resistance, GO!"

M and Darry seemed to be the only ones who reacted and took off to battle the robots, but Junior stopped a second and called out, "Your stupid battle cry is so stupid!" and ran off to fight.

Tammy just growled through her teeth in anger until a SpongeTron robot charged from behind her. Before she could react, it suddenly short-circuited and fell to the ground. She turned to see M with his hands in the air after stopping the robot. "Thanks." she said with a smile.

M nodded in approval and he runs up to fight more SpongeTrons as Tammy asked Poof, "Poof, I wish for my Star Baton and Tommy's magic rifle."

"Poof, poof!" Poof said with a smile as he waves his rattle, making Tammy's baton appear in her hands and turning into Tommy's magic rifle.

While the Bikini Bottom citizens were running from the robots in panic. They stopped when Danny Phantom hovered over them and Valerie was next to him on her jet board. "This way!" she called to them. "We'll take you somewhere safe!"

The citizens agree and they all follow the heroes away from the battle. Darry faced the robot, oddly not in his ghost form, and reached into his side pockets, pulling out a bunch of pellets that he threw at the robots' feet, blowing them away. But then, SpongeTron extends his arm and grabs Darry's neck from behind, and pins him to the ground, aiming a sparking electric plug at him.

But before he could strike, a blast of magic hits SpongeTron away and causes him to let go of Darry. Tommy rushed over to the teen and asked, "Are you okay, Dar? Why didn't you just phase through the ground? Or at least change into your ghost form?"

However, Darry pushes Tommy away and takes out two kali sticks charging with ghost-powered energy. "Depending on superpowers is for the weak who lack strong will." he said without looking and charges after another ST-Unit. Tommy was perplexed by Darry's behavior and lack of using his ghost powers that he always loved using in battle. But then another ST-Unit snuck up from behind him and he quickly used his magic rifle to blast it away.

Junior charged at SpongeTron with his fist as he growled in anger, but the robot rocketed in the air out of the way, causing Junior to punch a building, leaving a large dent in it. SpongeTron landed somewhere else on the ground as Tammy walked up behind him. "SpongeTron!" she called to him. "Don't you remember your programming? You were designed to help people, not enslave them! That's what Jimmy created you for!"

SpongeTron just stared at her with a raised eyebrow until he laughed it off. "Help people? Little girl, my Creator designed me to deal with rebellions like you! And you clearly have no idea how our Overlord works." he powered up his sonic cannon. "I'll show you just what he created me to do with free-thinkers such as yourself."

"What about your other Creator?" Tammy asked again, "The one Jimmy based your design on? What did you do with him?!"

"Other Creator?" SpongeTron asked as he aimed his weapon at Tammy. "As a matter of fact..." but he was suddenly blasted away by Tommy before he could finish.

"Snap out of it, Tammy!" Tommy scolded, "That's not the real SpongeTron anymore! He has no idea that he's supposed to be good."

Once Darry and Junior took down the last of the remaining SpongeTron robots, only 001 was left and was beginning to malfunction from the last attack. SpongeTron glared at the group and snarled, "This isn't over yet, Resistance. The Overlord will triumph!" black smoke then came out of his fingertips. The five Resistance fighters go after him though the black smoke, but they were too late as the black smoke fades and SpongeTron is nowhere in sight.

"Ha!" Tommy laughed victoriously. "We beat him."

But Junior suddenly smacked him upside the head and said, "No, we didn't, stupid! He always says that when the battle is over. It only means we'll soon face him again."

"You could've said that first." Tommy groaned, annoyed.

"But he's right." M also explained. "You newbies better get used to this. Nearly every day we'll be fighting to protect this world. First it's fighting in the streets to keep more from coming and soon it'll be the excavation site to stop the search of the Bikini Bottom Crystal."

Tammy and Tommy glance at each other uneasily until they hear the sound of Cindy yelling, "Guys!" and they all turn to see her and the rest of the adults following her. She stands in front of the kids, "Status report." she ordered.

Darry directly responded, "We managed to successfully fight off the ST-Units before the latter made a hasty retreat."

"Good." Cindy responded, though sounding less than thrilled. "I wouldn't call it 'successful', but the job is done at least. We were able to bring the remaining citizens safely out of the Overlord's clutches, so I suppose this makes the mission complete."

However, they all hear something from behind the trashcans, and Danny instinctively fires three ghost rays at it, blowing it apart only to reveal Twitchy and Crash. Twitchy yelps and ducks down while Crash rolls backwards in his wheelchair, bumping into a mailbox. "Crash?! Twitchy?!" Cindy yelled angrily. "What are you doing here?!"

Valerie crossed her arms as she glared at the two, "Haven't we told you both to stay inside the base until we get back?"

"What? And miss all the good fun?" Crash shrugs off.

"We love seeing you guys fight the bad robots and keep 'em outta our home." Twitchy said with a nervous grin.

"Barnacles!" Junior cursed at his two older brothers. "You guys don't know how serious this is! You would both just get in the way since neither of you know how to fight!" Twitchy and Crash frown, turning away from Junior. Tommy and Tammy look at each other, remembering how close the three siblings are supposed to be.

Darry decided to break the awkwardness of the situation by suggesting, "Well, I guess we should go back to base and restock ammo for the next fight."

Everyone silently agreed and started to walk back until Tommy stopped them, "Wait! Aren't we gonna celebrate?"

Everybody stared at him oddly. "'Celebrate?'" Cindy questioned.

"Yeah like hang out at the movies, get ice cream, have fun?" Tommy suggested.

Tammy added, "Yeah, we used to...hear stories about how the Nicktoons would go out and do stuff like that after a victory against evil."

"I definitely remember that." Danny said, looking at the ground, thinking fondly. "It's something we haven't done in years."

"Y'all mean we can celebrate whenever we win against the Overlord's forces?" Crash asked with a smile.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Fenton." Cindy scolded. "We have nothing to celebrate until this war is over. We're soldiers, not children."

"In case you've forgotten, Commander, at least six percent of us are." Danny bluntly pointed out.

"No, the Commander's right, Dad." Darry angrily added, "We don't need to be doing anything childish to get in the way of our goal."

"Heck yeah!" Junior raised a fist, "The only fun we can have is when we have the Overlord's big head piked on a stick!"

"But don't you guys ever take a break from all the fighting and just go out and get something to eat?" Tammy asked.

"Are you kidding?" M asked, stomping his feet. "The only time we go out to one of the towns is to pick up weapons and supplies. I've never hung out anywhere in my life."

Twitchy bowed his head in sadness and muttered, "I woulda liked to do that."

Junior daggered at the squirrel and shouted, "You would!" His response was Twitchy hissing at him and Crash wheeling himself away.

But Valerie smiled and added, "You know, maybe we should go out for a bit. Just to lighten things up."

Danny enthusiastically suggested, "We can go to the Nasty Burger and pick up some lunch."

"What?!" Darry yelled bitterly. "But Dad, that'll put us off our training schedule!"

"He's right. It's better if we go back to our headquarters for more training," Cindy commanded.

But Carl then held her shoulders. "Come on, sweetie. You really should let them go. They're offering to pick us up some lunch anyway and it's been a while since we had anything special. Besides...it'll give us some alone time."

Cindy placed a hand on the front of her helmet and gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine, you all have permission to go where ever you want." she turned away to head back to the base. "Just bring me back a milkshake."

Valerie smiled in joy and was about to give Danny a hug until he gestured her not to. However, the rest of the boys began to pout except for Crash and Twitchy. Crash joyfully said, "I better go ask Buster to change me into something fun and fancy." Twitchy hopped onto the back of his wheelchair before Crash sped away.

Tommy approached them and said, "But Darry, you love going out. You always have fun with your friends."

"What do you think I am? A kid?" Darry snapped at him. "You're just like my dad! He doesn't respect any of my ghost hunting skills, and he doesn't care that I'm bent on trying to avenge everything that happened to me- happened to us."

Darry marches away with as Tommy looks back at his friends with Poof patting him on the shoulder. "What did Neutron do to you guys?" Tommy wondered aloud.

* * *

Later that day, the Fenton RV was driving through Amity Park down the streets as it reached the town. Danny was driving with Valerie in the passenger seat while in the back were Tammy, Tommy, Poof, Darry, M, Junior, Crash, and Twitchy. Both sponges were wearing water helmets to breathe, but Darry and Junior were both sulking in their seats. Tammy looks back and sighs when M places a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry about them. They've always been like this."

"Not the way I remember." Tammy whispers as she bows her head.

Tommy looks out the window and wonders, "Is it safe to be out here?"

"Don'tworry!" Twitchy says speedily as he drinks a soda. "TheOverlordonlycomesonTuesdaysandtherearehardlyanySpongeTronsoutatthistime! Everyonecanbereallynicetoussincewefighttheoverlordandwehelppeople! Wedowedo!"

Crash, wearing a shirt and pants along with a water helmet, translated, "He said it's safe."

The RV drives through a gate as it finally reaches the town. While Amity Park didn't look too different, it was noticeably bleaker with not a lot of people wandering about, and those who were seemed anxious or broken down. Strangely, there didn't seem to be any ghosts haunting the town like there usually were.

Soon they all reach the Nasty Burger and they park the RV in a parking lot. Danny and Valerie get out and open the back to let the kids out. They all hop onto the ground while Twitchy set up the wheelchair and Danny placed Crash inside. "So...what's in the Nasty Burger?" M wondered curiously.

"Lots to eat." Danny answered with a smile until he wondered, "I just hope the menu hasn't changed much these past twenty years."

"A menu?" M asked again.

"Dude, do you ever have fun at all?" Tommy asked, "Then again, you hang with those two killjoys."

"M's like you," Valerie explained, "He has never heard of fun or anything about the real world before the Overlord took over."

"Then how is it you know more about 'fun' and 'hanging out' than anyone who's lived his whole life right under the Overlord's thumb?" Darry asked suspiciously.

"Uh…we hacked into…the internet?" Tammy suggested dryly.

"And the Overlord really wanted us to be smart like him." Tommy quickly added. "Like did you know Jimmy Neutron can't stand the sound of nails on a chalkboard? Or that his favorite drink is Purple Flurp?"

Darry's eyes widen in surprise. "No, I didn't." he suddenly grabbed Tommy's arm and yanked him away. "You wanna hang out? Let's hang out."

As the two left, Danny shouted after them, "Meet back here in an hour!"

As people passed them by, they all pointed at them and whispered amongst each other, "Look. It's the Resistance."

"They're the ones that fight against the Overlord's forces."

"They've gone into the prison cells and escaped with their lives."

"I heard their leader fought the Overlord and lived to tell about it."

Tammy seemed uncomfortable with all the chatter around them. "Guys, everyone is staring at us."

Danny assured her, "That's the price of being part of a Resistance movement. You get used to it after a while."

"Told y'all everyone was nice." Crash said before cracking his knuckles. "I'll keep 'em occupied with my rad skills."

"You're confined to a wheelchair," Tammy bluntly pointed out. "What can you do?"

Crash just snapped his fingers. "Come on, Twitchy!" the squirrel hopped on the back of the wheelchair again and Crash wheeled himself at fast speed down the street, popping wheelies as he drove past bystanders.

Junior just crossed his arms and frowned, "Hmph! Those guys are such babies." and stormed away.

Tammy and M stare at each other after everyone left until Valerie smiled and said, "Guess it's just you two. You go on ahead and Danny and I will get the food. We'll all meet up back here in an hour."

M just shrugs and walks off while Tammy follows him. When she tries to catch up to M, she gasps when she spots a nearby wall with Wanted Posters that each have Darry, Cindy, Danny, Junior, and Valerie's faces on them, and reward money and the words 'dead or alive' at the bottom. Tammy gasped and looks around to see no one here. She rips the posters off the wall, crumples them up and stacks them into a trashcan. "Don't worry about it, four-eyes." M assured, watching her. "No one really turns us in, unless they're jerks who only wanna get on the Overlord's good side. Plus we wouldn't let them take us 'dead or alive.'"

"They said that all of you guys used to be prisoners before joining the Resistance," Tammy mentioned, "How did you get captured?"

"Those are only rumors." M said desolately. "Only I was the one who was actually a prisoner, and I wasn't captured. I was born there."

Tammy gasped in shock before responding, "You mean you were born as a slave? Does it have to do with your powers? How did you escape?"

"It's NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" M suddenly shouted angrily.

"Okay, okay, sorry!" Tammy waved off when she looks down and says, "I...never got the chance to thank you for what you did for us."

M soon calmed down and responded, "Sure...It's no big deal. It's what we do."

Tammy soon smiled and suggested, "Well, how about I get you some ice cream to repay you?"

"What's ice cream?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Tommy and Darry were walking around town as they talk about things, notably about the Overlord. "So..." Darry was asking, "What would you say are the Overlord's weak points?"

Tommy just guessed, "Well, he doesn't like anyone touching his stuff. You might wanna ask Tammy about that. She knows more about him than anybody."

Darry growled in frustration. "I need all I can get if I'm gonna get to that Overlord."

"You really gotta stop that, dude." Tommy mentioned. "You being all mopey and stiff is really unsettling. I swear you're just like...you're just like...you're just like your dad!"

Darry's eyes widen in shock before he furiously leans in on Tommy, "Don't EVER say that again! EVER!"

However, Tommy didn't feel threatened and just backed away. "I'm used to your little temper tantrums. But this is not like it's supposed to be. If...I had known some other version of you, you'd be the funnest, nicest, somewhat immature person I know who'd be my best friend. But this isn't the Darry I wanna know."

Darry just gives a big sigh and calms down. "You should know what life under the Overlord's reign is like, Tommy." He said bleakly, "But you don't know what it's been like for me."

Tommy got a look of sympathy. "It's about your mother, isn't it? The Commander told me. Was she...captured by the Overlord?"

Darry sadly shook his head. "No...She was killed." Tommy gasped in horror, hearing this news. Seeing how the Darry he knew usually sulked over his mother's absence, but now this Darry is affected by the mother he no longer has. "It happened when I was really young." Darry continued explaining. "She was part of the early Resistance with my dad. In one of the Overlord's attacks, she got caught in the line of fire and even though my dad tried to save her, he failed and lost his arm because of it."

Tommy was stunned and unwillingly, he asks, "How old were you when that happened?"

"I was about two-years-old."

"So that's why Yuki doesn't exist." Tommy realized. "Mrs. Fenton died before Yuki could even be born."

"What?" Darry asked, looking confused by what he heard him say.

"Nothing," Tommy quickly responded, "I just said, you...keep on trying to help your dad and avenge your mom. But at least you and your dad have your ghost powers to help you out."

Darry just frowns and reaches into his pocket, pulling out an ecto-gun. "Like I told you before," he says while twirling the pistol around his finger. "Superpowers are for the weak." and then sharply shot an ecto-blast at a nearby soda can, knocking it into a garbage bin.

Tommy just crossed his arms and turned his head with a frown. "You loved using your ghost powers."

"Well, I don't anymore." Darry said in a focused tone. Tommy pouted and marched away, not noticing the silent frown on Darry's face.

* * *

Poof was looking around when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns to see Tammy and M. "Okay, Poof, I wish M and I had ice cream cones," she asked.

"Poof poof!" Poof said about to raise his rattle until.

"Wait," M warned, "I don't recommend your fairy using any magic. Need I remind you that you're still being hunted by the Overlord?"

Tammy got a nervous look on her face as she remembered the incident of when she first arrived, "Oh, right. I don't even wanna think of what might happen if I lose Poof to him. Or what would've happened if I had lost him and Tommy if you didn't show up when you did." M nodded when Tammy asks again, "Was it you who rigged the procedure so we can be on the Resistance?" M turned and said nothing when Tammy once again asks, "Why did you save me and my family?"

M looked back at her and finally says, "I...have this feeling that you and your brother are different, like you're not from around here. There's something about you two that can help me in my goal so I used my ability to help you pass."

But before Tammy could ask him any questions, Crash sped around the corner in his wheelchair with Twitchy pushing him. "Boy howdy!" Crash said in excitement. "This place sure is fun. I never get around so much back at home."

Poof groaned in annoyance when he senses something odd. He turns to the street, but spots no one here. "Crash, you should be more careful so you don't fall out of that thing." Tammy scolded. "Why don't you guys find Junior and see what he's up to?"

"Junior?" Crash said with an angered frown. "Junior-who?"

Tammy looked concerned, seeing their bitter faces at the mention of their once beloved younger brother. "SpongeBob Jr.? Your little brother?"

Twitchy just blew a raspberry and walked away, pushing Crash in his chair. "Hedon'tneedus!" Twitchy said rapidly. "Wedon'tneedhim!"

"It's weird." Tammy said as she watched them leave. "They and Junior used to be inseparable."

"You seem to know more about the members of the Resistance," M said suspiciously, "For someone who met them for the first time. But how?"

Tammy almost sweats, not sure what to say to someone she barely knows. But she was considering the truth as M has saved him and her brother a few times before. She takes a deep breath and says, "You wanna know the truth? The thing is Tommy and I are from another-" Suddenly, a net shot out of nowhere and captured the fairy baby. "Poof!" Tammy cried as Poof was trapped inside.

The net recoiled backwards and Tammy and M follow it to see the metal cord connected to a gun that was held by the masked man in black that had been sent out by the Overlord. "Tammy!" Poof called out as the masked man held the net which Poof was unable to escape from.

"Let him go!" Tammy demanded.

"You want your precious fairy so badly?" the man asked as he prepared to leave. "Then come get him." M quickly took out his spark gun and fired at the masked man, but he quickly jumped out of the way of the blast and proceeded to run away.

* * *

Tommy was walking around, still angry from his confrontation with Darry. However, Darry was doing the same thing and they both inadvertently run into each other, but did not say anything and simply turned away. However, they see the masked man run from around a corner and climb the fire escape of a building. From inside the net, Poof calls out, "Tommy, help!"

Tommy sees this and cries out, "Poof!" Darry narrows his eyes and reaches into one of his side pockets and pulls out a small disk which he hurls at the top of one of the buildings. As the masked man leaps from one building to another, the disk on the other roof beeps and explodes, causing the man to miss his footing and fall on the ground.

As Darry and Tommy run towards him, the masked man quickly stood up and spots an open door to an abandoned storage house. He runs inside with Poof and shuts the door behind him before the boys could catch up. Darry turns the knob, but finds that the man locked it. While Darry bangs on the door, trying to break it open, Tommy does the same until shouting, "There's no time! You gotta use your powers to phase us in!"

"No!" Darry said, continuing to bang the door, "I... can't...!"

"Yes… you… can!"

"I can't!" Darry said, trying to break through, "I don't have ghost powers!"

Hearing this, Tommy momentarily stopped trying to open the door. "What?" he asked in stun.

M and Tammy finally caught up to see the door in front of them. They look around for another way in when M spots an open window. He takes a small device from his cloak and pushes a button which turns into his hoverboard. He hops on with Tammy as they float upward and towards the window.

Inside the storage house, the masked man has Poof in his custody and confirms it to his master on the communicator. "My Liege," he speaks into his wrist device. "I have the fairy you requested and am on my way to Retroville."

_"Excellent."_ the Overlord responds through the communicator. _"Bring it here, along with its godchildren."_

But then, the masked man hears a noise and he turns to see M and Tammy coming toward him on the hoverboard through the glass window. Tammy yells as she jumps off the board with her leg held forward and she lands a kick at the man's face, causing him to drop Poof on the ground.

M charged his spark gun and fires electric shots at the masked man as he dodges the attack. This distracts him as Tammy runs over and releases Poof from the net. "Poof, are you alright?" she asked him.

Poof flies in the air and waves his arms happily. "Poof alright!" and hugs Tammy which she gratefully returns.

M stays alert for the masked man until he suddenly comes out from behind a corner and aims his net gun at Tammy and Poof. "You are both coming with me under orders of the Overlord!"

Tammy held Poof close and stood defiantly as she shouted, "Never! Even if it is Jimmy Neutron, I'll NEVER surrender and risk losing Poof!"

Before the masked man could respond, the door and part of the wall suddenly flew across the room, and everyone saw Darry and Tommy standing behind Junior, who had his fist held out.

The masked man backed away while muttering, "There's too many of them." and suddenly grabbed another gun out of his belt and fired it at the ceiling, causing the ceiling to blow apart and fall toward the kids while he quickly makes his escape.

"He's not getting away," M said and moves upfront on his hoverboard to go after him.

As M flew out of the wrecked storage house, he managed to catch up to the masked man. But even though he was attempting to escape, he suddenly stopped, allowing M to hover over him and aim his spark gun at him. "I got you now, you mook!" M shouted, charging up his spark gun.

"MX-65." the masked man said in a calm tone. "You're doing well since your...liberation."

M lowered his weapon in stunned silence until he shook his head and aimed his weapon back at the man. "Don't move and shut up!" he furiously ordered.

But the masked man still spoke despite the threat, "I've noticed you've teamed up with the Resistance and chose to stand against our Overlord. Tell me, do they know about your true nature?"

M's hands shook as he tried to hold his weapon straight. "Just...shut up and...don't say another word!"

"The Overlord wanted me to tell you that in the event your comrades do find out what you're truly are; you're always welcome back home." M looked at the masked man, wondering about the Overlord's offer when magical bullets shot at the masked man.

The masked man looked up to see Tammy riding Poof as a small purple fighter plane. Tammy aims and fires as Poof shoots from his machine gun. The masked man quickly ducks to avoid the shots and proceeds to open a nearby manhole and jump in, using the sewers as a means of escape from the Resistance. Tammy then hops off of Poof and rushes to M. "Are you okay, M? Did he hurt you?"

But M pulled his arm away and spoke in a bitter tone, "I'm fine, Four-Eyes. I was about to take him into custody until you showed up."

Tammy seemed taken aback as she took a step away from him, "Um, sorry."

M just turned around and started marching back. "Let's just find the others and go back home already."

* * *

Being hunted by your idol should be a lot better than it sounds, right? Please review what you think so far and stick around for Part 3!


	4. The Fairy Effect: Part 3

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 1: The Fairy Effect**

**Plot:** _Tammy wants to take someone to the school dance, but can't find anyone. She decides to ask Jimmy to the dance by traveling through time to meet the younger version of him. Though Tommy manages to stop her, an incident disrupts the timeline, causing Jimmy to become an evil dictator mad with power. Worse, since he's not married to Cindy, it pushes Baby Max out of existence. Now the twins are in an alternate future where the Dictator Jimmy and his evil SpongeTrons fight the Resistance where Cindy is the leader, Danny is still second-in-command but has a robotic arm, Darry is much more serious and has no idea who the twins are, and Junior has a violent streak. Can the twins figure out what caused this horrible future and find a way to restore it?_

**Part 3**

* * *

Soon, all the kids had met up with Valerie and Danny at the Nasty Burger and had taken the food into the RV and went back to Bikini Bottom. It was awkward silence the whole way back to headquarters even after they reached their destination and ate their food. Finally, the silence ends when Carl Wheezer approaches Cindy. "Here, snookums. Had them get you something." he said, holding up a bag of food plus a Nasty shake.

Cindy smiled gratefully as she said, "Oh, thank you, honey-pie. You always know just what I like."

Tommy dully frowned at having to listen. "Never seen her that happy when she was married to Neutron." he muttered before eating a fry.

Tammy was slurping on her drink when she stops and holds her stomach. "Uugh...I don't feel so good. I think it's the caffeine..." she moaned when she raised her hand, "Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Sure," Cindy said, not even paying attention to her. "It's right down the hall on your left."

Tammy rushed down the hall while Tommy stared at her with a raised eyebrow. But he realized what she's up to and claims, "Uh, I gotta go the bathroom too. Need to change Poof's diaper."

"Poof?" Poof questioned, knowing he's actually old enough to go to the bathroom himself until Tommy grabs him and rushes down the hall and to the left where Tammy is.

Before Tammy tried to rush into the room, Tommy held his hand on the door to keep it closed, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to splash my face with water until I wake up from this horrible nightmare!" Tammy cried out.

"I know how you feel, Tammy." Tommy responded, "But we both know this is all really happening. Our whole world has changed and we can't do anything to change it back."

Tammy bowed her head sadly and said, "I just wish I knew how this all happened."

"Maybe Jimmy's just in a bad mood because I sprayed him in the face with cologne when we were in the past." Tommy sadly assumed.

Tammy raised her head up when her eyes widen. "Wait, what was that?"

"Don't you remember?" Tommy asked. "I had to keep you from talking to Jimmy, so I covered our escape by spraying him in the face with some perfume bottle that was in front of him."

"Hmm…" Tammy wondered and asks, "What was the name of the perfume bottle?"

"I dunno. I wasn't paying attention since I was dragging you out of the past so you wouldn't meddle with the time stream."

"Name Megalomanium!" Poof said.

"Megalo-whaty-what?" Tommy questioned with an odd look.

Poof was about to supposedly explain until Valerie approached them. "Hey, you two." she said with her hands on her hips. "I heard what happened back in Amity Park."

"Oh really," Tammy said in a discouraged tone. "Are you gonna demote us or something? What rank are we anyway?"

"No, it's nothing like that." Valerie said with a smile. "I just thought I'd give you a little more insight of what goes on around here. Come with me and I'll explain." Tammy and Tommy look at each other in uncertainty, but simply shrug and follow the older woman. Poof just sighs in disappointment, missing another chance to help his godchildren learn of what caused this world.

Valerie walks down a section of the base with Tammy and Tommy following her. "I've noticed you seem to act like you know all of us pretty well. But at the same time, you seem to not know us at all."

"Well, you see," Tammy tried to explain, "The thing about that is..."

But Valerie just chuckled, "Relax, will ya? That's why I brought you here. To educate you a little bit more on what everybody's reason for being here is." She stops in front of the training room where Tammy and Tommy peek in to see Darry, retooling a ghost weapon before firing it at a target, hitting it right down the middle. "I heard you found out about Darry's mother, and his other little secret."

"That he doesn't have ghost powers like his dad." Tommy answered. "But how is that possible?"

"It wasn't." Valerie sadly explained. "Over a year ago when fighting the Overlord's forces, he showed up and used the Amity Park Crystal on Darry. Afterwards, Darry couldn't go ghost anymore and couldn't use any of his ghost powers. They were just gone...forever."

"That's horrible," Tommy said surprised by this.

"Isn't it?" Valerie replied in a grim tone. "However, that didn't stop Darry from wanting revenge. I ended up training him to use ghost weapons as a new way of fighting. I taught him everything I know, and he soon became to most dangerous ghost hunter I'd ever seen- even more dangerous than the Fentons…or me." They see Darry toss a ghost weapon aside and quickly pull out two ecto-knives from his back pockets and twirl them in his hands before hurling them and two targets, getting another bull's-eye. "His father worries about him and thinks he's gone too far with this training, but Darry refuses to listen and this just puts them at odds so they hardly ever speak to each other."

The twins stare in sadness over what has become of their enthusiastic leader and best friend. "What about Junior?" Tammy wondered.

She turns toward the same room to see Junior doing pull-ups on a high bar. "Junior was only three the last time he saw his father, SpongeBob. After they attacked Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob was captured by the Overlord's forces and we haven't seen him since. Even though, he's known him the shortest out of all his siblings, Junior became determined to get him back after hearing all the stories his mother told him about SpongeBob. As you can see, Junior became the hardcore, aggressive, little terror you see now."

The twins watch as Junior pulls upward and flips over to a mannequin with Jimmy's face on it. He punctures a fist through the mannequin's chest, pulls out a piece of stuffing that's shaped like a "heart" and crushes it in his fist. They both look sickened by this as Tommy says, "Those aren't the words I had in mind to describe him."

Tammy turns to Valerie and asked, "Val, you knew the Nicktoons, right?"

"Of course," Valerie nodded.

"Do you know someone named Timmy Turner?"

Valerie looked solemn as she answered, "As a matter of fact, I do. Around the time of the Overlord began his reign over all the worlds, the Nicktoons fought against him. Danny, SpongeBob, and Tak managed to hold out, but Timmy wasn't so lucky. He was captured by Neutron and taken to his base in Retroville. We've tried many times to go in and find him, but with no luck. Like SpongeBob, we aren't even sure if he's alive or not."

Tommy and Tammy both gasp in shock and horror as if about to cry. "No..." Tommy muttered.

Poof's lip quivered when he asked. "Mama? Dada?"

Tammy understood, "What about Cosmo and Wanda? His fairies?"

"We don't know. After Neutron took over Dimmsdale, he began apprehending every fairy that lived there. Some managed to escape back to their own world, but Timmy's own fairies were with him the entire time, so they probably weren't so lucky. Whatever he's done with the fairies can't be good."

Poof sniffles with his eyes tearing. Tommy carries up and pats his back to comfort him. "Hmmm…" Tammy pondered and asks, "So how did you meet M?"

"Oh, MX-65," Valerie began explaining. "It was eight months ago when we sent Darry, Danny, and Junior into the base to see if we can liberate anybody in his experimentation labs. They found M locked in a room where he was staying as one of his experiments and just barely managed to get him out. But once freed, he had nowhere to go, no parents to take care of him, not even a name, only strange power over technology as a result of all the experiments. So with the Commander's permission, we took him into the Resistance and he's been with us ever since." Tammy looked amazed by this and turned to another room where M was sitting in front of his spark gun which was in pieces. He waves his hand over it and the weapon suddenly comes together, good as new.

"So, M is the only one out of you guys who has been the Overlord's prisoner?" Tommy asked curiously.

"Well...there is one more of us who has been in the Overlord's clutches." Valerie mentioned.

"Who?" Tammy questioned again.

"That would be Commander Vortex."

Tommy and Tammy gasped in shock. "But...But if that's true, how did she escape? Did he conduct any experiments on her?"

Valerie explained, "About a year ago, the Overlord made a surprise visit during a battle with his SpongeTrons. He just came out and took her, but none of us were fast enough to save her. A few days later, Danny, Carl, and I were able to sneak into the base and rescue her. She was okay for the most part, but she confirmed nothing happened to her. However, this rumor's going around that while she was captive, the Overlord took some of her DNA and made a clone of her."

"A clone?!" Tommy exclaimed in shock. "You mean there's another Cindy Vortex running around somewhere? One is bad enough!"

"Like I said, it's only a rumor. We still can't figure out what Neutron would do with Vortex's DNA," she bows down to face the kids explaining, "I know how hard Vortex can be, but she's a great leader and everyone here is loyal, strong, and brave. Jimmy was too." She sighs, getting up when she peeks to another room, seeing Danny tuning his robotic arm with a screwdriver. "I just wish I knew what happened to Neutron that made him this way. Things would have been different." She walks away, leaving the twins behind.

Tammy frowned when she realized, turning to Poof and Tommy, "We have to fix this."

"But how?" Tommy wondered, "We sneak into Neutron's main base, try to convince him to rejoin the Nicktoons, liberate the people, and end his reign while sparing our lives? I think both sides will ultimately disagree."

"Look, we know the Time Scooter is still at our house in Dimmsdale," Tammy explained, "All we have to do is go back, retrieve the scooter, go to the past, and fix whatever caused all of this to happen."

"Are you nuts?! If we take one step away from here, Neutron will have our heads!"

"Tommy, as Nicktoons, we have a duty to bring peace to our worlds and end this nightmare! We have to bring our friends back."

"Good point, I think I'm beginning to miss the old Junior than this Junior," Tommy said, "And I'm also missing Dar's dry sense of humor and immature fun."

"Exactly!" Tammy says and snaps her fingers, "Poof, take us to Dimmsdale!"

"Poof use magic?" Poof asked, uncertain since the masked man is still around and out to capture them.

"Yes!" Tommy demanded. "You wanna get back to our own timeline where everything makes sense?"

Poof thought about it and nodded, "Poof, poof!" He said shaking his rattle and with a POOF, the three disappear out of HQ.

* * *

Somewhere in Dimmsdale, the masked man was watching over the Dimmsdale base, seeing its former citizens doing hard labor or imprisoned, awaiting to be experimented on. As he watched, a red glow came from his pocket and he takes it out to see the Crystal of Dimmsdale is sensing fairy magic nearby.

"So they came," the masked man murmured to himself.

* * *

In the empty streets of the suburbs, Tommy, Tammy, and Poof quietly make their way to their house, while watching for any traces of the masked man or SpongeTron troops nearby. "I'm starting to have second thoughts," Tammy whispered, "Maybe we should have brought Darry or Junior along."

"Why? So they can rat us out and we face the Commander's wrath?" Tommy reminded, "Forget it!"

"We could have asked M though," Tammy suggested, "He brought us to the Resistance with our friends and helped us through. He seems to be someone we can trust."

"Yeah, but we don't know who is he!" Tommy mentioned, "We don't even know if he's someone we know from our timeline. All I know is he's a loud and bossy technopath!"

"Don't say that about him!" Tammy shouted to Tommy's face, "Be thankful that M was there for us when we came here! He may be rude, but I know deep down that he's brave and gentle and swe-" she froze when she looks at Tommy and Poof's faces whose eyes narrow at her with sly looks on her. "What?"

"You like him," Tommy smirked.

"What?!" Tammy asked with her face turning red with embarrassment. "What would you give you that idea?"

"Well, you have been really close with him lately."

"We're just comrades-in-arms." Tammy explained with an unconvincing smile. "Like Darry and Junior. I'm just really grateful that he's helped us since we got here."

"Oh, I bet you're _really _grateful." Tommy said, crossing his arms smugly while rolling his eyes.

_"M and Tammy sitting in a tree!"_ Poof teasingly sang with Tommy following, _"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_

"Stop it!" Tammy yells, having had enough and turning her back away from her family.

"If it makes you feel any better, I greatly approve of this relationship," Tommy pointed out.

"Oh yeah?" Tammy glared, crossing her arms. "When have you ever approved of any relationship I had?"

"I was okay with Jesse, remember?" Tommy shrugs, "And I think M is a cool guy, despite being a loud bossy technopath. At least he's not an evil power-hungry dictator who makes everyone we know miserable."

Tammy looks back at his brother when she asks, "You think I have a chance with him?"

Tommy held his chin in thought. "It might be possible...Although, since he's from this universe, he probably won't even exist after we fix the timeline."

Tammy froze in realization. "That's right! Oh no, and we don't even know if there is an M in our universe too. Is it really right of us to be wiping his existence by changing history?"

"We already wiped out Yuki, Kida, and Max's existence by going back in time in the first place." Tommy pointed out. "So don't go turning back on this now because of your crush."

"Hmph!" Tammy said, turning her head away. "Who said it was a crush anyway?"

They finally reach their ruined house and head inside the front door to see it the same way it was when they first arrived. "The Scooter has to be still upstairs in our room." Tommy assumed as he rushes upstairs followed by Tammy and Poof.

They opened the door to their room, which was completely empty and full of dust and cobwebs like the rest of the house. But the only thing new and shiny was the Time Scooter which was parked in the middle of the room like it was when they left it. "All right!" Tommy cheered, running over to the Scooter and grasping the handle bars. "It's still in great shape."

But then, Tammy pointed out, "But even if we go back in time to stop all this from happening, how are we going to stop Jimmy from being an evil dictator if we don't know what made him like that in the first place?"

"Poof, poof, poof, poof, poof!" Poof shouted, trying to get their attention.

"What is it, Poof?" Tommy wondered,

"Poof knows!" Poof shouted again. "Poof knows what happened!"

"Really? You do?" Tommy smiled.

"What is it?" Tammy asked.

"Poof, poof!" Poof was about to say when a red beam struck and captured him in a red glow. "Poof!"

"POOF!" Tommy and Tammy cry out until they turned around to see the masked man, standing at the doorway and holding out a laser attached to his wrist.

"Leaving so soon?" the man asked, "Not gonna leave without your fairy, are you?" Tommy and Tammy shivered as the man approached them. He leaned a hand closer when his eyes widened, spotting the mysterious white scooter. "Where did you get this?!"

"Get what?" Tammy asked.

"The Time Scooter! How did you obtain this?" the masked man pointed out.

Tommy looked suspiciously at the man, "Wait, how do you-" but a loud crash interrupts them as SpongeTron and several ST-Units invade the house.

"It's the fugitives!" SpongeTron shouted, pointing to the twins. "Apprehend them!"

"AAAAAAHHH!" Tammy and Tommy screamed, holding each other as the ST-Units surrounded them and aimed their laser guns at them.

"SpongeTron-Unit 001," the masked man said, turning to the head robot. "Who ordered you to come here?"

"I am also under orders to capture fugitives for the Overlord." SpongeTron explained, "Especially if his spineless little assistant is unable to do the job himself."

"I was about to bring them in until you showed up!" the masked man shouted in an offended tone. "Just because I know what you're derived from, doesn't mean I have to show you any respect."

But suddenly, SpongeTron's fist turns in to giant brass spiked knuckles and he punches the masked man, sending him in to the wall. "Like I said," SpongeTron said in a cold tone. "You're too spineless to work right next to the Overlord." then he sees his fellow robots staring at the scene. "What are you looking at? Arrest them already!" Tammy and Tommy huddle together as the robots approach them. But just before they could be arrested again by the ST-Units, a bunch of them were blasted away by large plasma rays, clearing the path for them to escape. A foot stomps on top of the masked man's laser, crushing it and releasing Poof.

They turn to see a tall man wearing a large cloak with a long collar covering his face, but he had long messy brown hair with a feather sticking out on top, and was only wearing a loin cloth under his cloak and a belts full various weapons. They can recognize the attire by which world he's from and who he really is, "Tak?" the twins ask in surprise.

* * *

In Bikini Bottom, the enslaved Bikini Bottomites continued mining in Jellyfish Fields when one dug his pickaxe into a rock, which cracked. The fish slave looked stunned as something inside gleamed yellow. He pulls away the dirt and coral to see it was the Bikini Bottom crystal. He waves it in the air, alerting everyone he's found it and soon more SpongeTrons arrive. One ST-Unit analyzes to see it was the real thing. Soon, he says in his communicator, "Sir, we finally found it."

* * *

Through the monitor in the Retroville Base, Jimmy was in his throne watching when he smiled, "Excellent…" Unknown to the two, someone was able to hack into their communications device telepathically.

* * *

In the Resistance base, M gasped in horror as he rushes to the training room where Valerie, Darry, and Junior are. "They found it!"

"The Bikini Bottom Crystal?" Darry asked in shock and disbelief.

M nodded, but then looks around the room wondering, "Where's Tommy and Tammy?"

"Who knows?" Junior answered. "They disappeared over an hour ago."

M's eyes widen in horror, guessing where they are. He rushes back as Valerie calls, "MX, wait! Where are you going?"

* * *

Back in Dimmsdale, the four rush downstairs to safety as Tommy and Tammy look up at the hero who saved them, "Tak, is that you?" Tommy asked.

Tak unbuttoned the top of his cloak, lowering the collar to show his face. "Yes," he answered, looking down at them. "How do you know who I am?"

"Well, uh…" Tommy began.

Tammy finished for him, "We received full intel about you, sir. We're the new recruits."

"Oh right," Tak remembered, "Valerie mentioned to me about you guys a while ago."

But all of a sudden, a round of shots fired at them from upstairs and Tak quickly shoved Tammy, Tommy, and Poof onto the ground as he fired back at them with hand guns. Tommy was crouched down on the floor, holding his hands over his head while he shouted over the noise, "We need to get our Scooter!"

"There's no time for that!" Tak shouted to them. "Go outside! NOW!" Tammy and Tommy obeyed and quickly got up as they ran out the front door with Poof following while Tak covered them by firing at the robots.

Upstairs in the bedroom, the masked man was finally waking up after being knocked unconscious by SpongeTron. He holds his head and notices the blinking red crystal in his hand. He stared at the Time Scooter again that had been knocked on the floor, and then gripped the crystal in his hand while staring out the window.

* * *

Tammy and Tommy ran across the street and hid behind a car. "That was too close." Tammy said while out of breath. "We almost lost Poof again and almost ended up in the Overlord's prison. Just like last time."

"We knew it wasn't gonna be easy." Tommy admitted in defeat. "We were just lucky Tak came to save us this time."

"But we still have to get to that Time Scooter and fast!" Tammy reminded.

"It's a warzone in there, Tammy!" Tommy pointed out. "How are we supposed to get in there?"

"Yeah, how are you gonna get in?" they both turn to see the car behind them start sparking with electricity until it blew up with smoke. It was MX-65 who walked over to them. "Or a better question would be, WHAT WERE YOU IDIOTS THINKING?!"

Surprised by his outburst, Tammy frantically replied, "M, it's not what you think!"

"Then what is it, HUH?!" M continued shouting in an angry tone that reminded both Tommy and Tammy of a certain grown-up they knew. "You both come out here and walk right into the Overlord's forces and you nearly end up getting captured again so I could risk my neck to save your butts again!"

"Hey!" Tommy yelled back. "Don't go yelling at us like that, big mouth! Who do you think you are? Cindy Vortex?"

M backed away slightly after hearing this until a sudden explosion was felt behind him and they all turn to see their house had been blown up and was now nothing but flames and rubble.

"Our house!" Tommy cried out. "Our Time Scooter!"

"Tak!" Tammy cried also. "He's gone!"

Tommy fell to the ground in defeat. "Now we're stuck here forever...with no way to fix things."

M cocked an eye from under his hood and asked, "What are you dweebs talking about?"

In frustration and anger, Tommy picked up a rock and threw it at M, hitting him right in the face and knocking him to the ground. "Tommy!" Tammy scolded at her brother and ran up to M to see if he's alright.

Before she could approach him, Tammy stopped in surprise to see the impact M had knocked off the hood that had been concealing his face since they met. M sat up, holding a bruise that was under his left eye. She noticed his blonde coifed hair and saw him open his blue eyes as he rubbed his injury to ease the pain. Tammy remembered about his personality and how he looks familiar to someone from her world. She pieces it together and exclaims, "Max?!"

Her eyes widen in surprise while M just stares at her with a frown. "What are you looking at, Four-Eyes?" he bitterly asked.

Tammy just looks in shock when something zaps her, snaring her with energy restraints. M gasped until he is zapped with energy restraints too. "Tammy!" Tommy yelled, but ducks the energy rays before the ST-Units arrive to capture him.

"Tommy! Poof! Get outta here!" Tammy called.

"But sis-" Tommy was about to say, but avoided more attacks as SpongeTron and his robots get closer.

"Poof! I wish you and Tommy escaped!" Tammy screamed out.

While Poof seemed hesitant to leave his godniece behind, he reluctantly held up his glowing rattle and he and Tommy disappear with a 'poof'.

While Tammy and M were surrounded, the masked man walked in on the scene with SpongeTron. "You let the fairy escape." he scolded SpongeTron, "He is the intended target."

"So, what should we do with them?" SpongeTron asked, activating his blaster and aiming at the two children. "Dispose of them?"

The masked man looked at M and Tammy when he commanded, "Take them to the main base. I think it's time for our Overlord to have another reunion."

Unknowingly, behind the rubble of what was once the Turner house, Tommy was on his hands and knees, sobbing as Poof floats over him, equally as sad. "Tammy..." he said, sniffling. "She's stuck in the hands of that mad man and now there's nothing I can do."

"Tammy...gone." Poof muttered, bowing his head.

But as Tommy continued to sob helplessly, he suddenly felt someone place a comforting hand on his right shoulder. His eyes open and he turns around to see Tak, alive and well. "Need some help?" Tak asked with a smile. "That's what we're here for."

"Will Commander Vortex and her team save M and my sister?" Tommy pleaded.

"We've gone in there before, and we'll do it again." Tak responded with a confident smile. "And we won't leave until we have both of them." Tommy's tears dry and he gains a thankful smile as he and Poof hug in joy.

* * *

Later that day, Tak, Tommy, and Poof return to the Resistance base in Bikini Bottom. After gathering up all the members, Tak explains the situation to everyone about Tammy and M's capture. Danny tightens his fists and frowns angrily. "First he locates the Bikini Bottom Crystal and now this."

"Vortex, what are you gonna do?" Tommy asked her.

Cindy thought about the situation and gives a big sigh, "I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do."

"What?!" Tommy yelled in shock. "You mean you guys can't just break into the base and save her like you did for M? Or like they did for you?"

Cindy scowls at hearing him recall the time she was captured by her archenemy, but she manages to reply, "Both times was just pure luck. There's no counting we can just waltz in and get out with both Tammy and M without us ending up in the same situation, especially now that he has all five crystals under his belt."

That's when Sandy Cheeks enters, saluting, "Vortex, we have the weapon ready and prepared to launch."

Cindy turned to her and responded, "Excellent. Board it on the ship and have it safely secured."

"'Weapon?'" Poof repeated.

"What weapon?" Tommy asked, cocking a brow.

Without responding, Cindy just walks into a room, "Gentlemen, follow me."

Everyone follows their leader and they both enter a room with a large table that had a blue schematic laid flat out and had a blueprint of a large missile on it. "Behold: the end to this long devastating existence." Cindy darkly spoke as she and everyone looks at the drawing. "The Vortex Cerebral Destroyer, as I like to call it."

"So what does it do?" Darry curiously asked.

Cindy began explaining, "Imagine this," she pushes out what looks like a model of the main Retroville base. "The Overlord sitting cozily in his base, protected from every threat." then she holds up what looks like a toy jet. "Then we come flying overhead, and the Vortex Cerebral Destroyer drops right on top, and..." she suddenly takes out her blaster and fires it at the model, shattering it to bits. "Boom."

The Resistance fighters grinned at this plan except Danny and Tak, who look at each other in uncertainty. But there was horrified looks on Tommy and Poof's faces. "You're gonna nuke the Retroville base!?" Tommy asked in shock.

"No duh." Cindy nonchalantly replied. "Neutron's base may be impervious to any other kind of attack we throw at it, but let's see how it fairs against a bomb drop."

"But what about the people Neutron captured?" Tommy asked, "They're trapped in there. You won't destroy just the base and the Overlord, but the prisoners inside!"

"Hey, you little runt!" Carl shouted angrily, glaring down at Tommy. "If you really want that Overlord gone, then you should know that in order to win, sacrifices must be made!"

"Innocent lives are in there," Tommy pleaded, "M is in there, my sister is in there! Are you really gonna bomb the place with the only family I have left inside?"

"I'm sure if I was in their shoes, I would let my comrades do the same," Cindy bowed her head, "After today, their names shall be honored."

Tommy gritted his teeth when he screams in anger and charged toward Vortex until Darry grabs him and picks him up by the arms. "You're worse than the Cindy I used to know. You're even worse than the Overlord himself!"

Cindy simply scowled and suddenly swung the back of her hand across Tommy's face and kneed him in the gut, causing Darry to let go of him as he fell on the ground coughing while everyone watching tried to look away as Cindy proceeded to kick Tommy against the wall. "You'll watch your mouth in your Commander's presence." Cindy said in an icy tone, scowling.

Tommy slid down and shakily got up, wiping his face where Cindy had slapped him. Poof appears, hoping he's okay. "Darrel, take him and the fairy to their room and make sure he doesn't disturb any of our plans," Cindy demanded. Darry salutes and pulled Tommy by the arm to the exit. Strangely, Junior looked back at Tommy with a grim look. Cindy lets out a sigh and goes back to her plans, "Now here's how it's gonna work…"

* * *

In an unknown location, Tammy was unconscious until she finally awoke. She sat up and looked around, wondering what had happened after she was captured in Dimmsdale. "Glad you're finally awake." she turned and saw M sitting next to her.

"M, you're okay," Tammy said in relief.

"Yeah, so what?" M responded, pulling his hood back over his face.

"You don't need to hide your face," Tammy said, "I already know who you are."

"What?!" M shouted in shock as he stared at her with his hood flying off. "How do you know?"

"Well, where I come from at least," Tammy admitted, "Though the Max I know isn't an 11-year-old superpowered boy with a hairdo similar to his dad's and a short temper like his mother."

M was appalled by this and suddenly shouted, "This is a trick! That can't be true! What the heck are you?!"

Tammy sighed, "We may be here for a while, so I guess it's time we started to know about each other more. You tell your secret and I'll tell mine."

M crossed his arms and responded in a pouty tone, "Fine...In case you haven't figured it out, we're now in my first home. Not the cell, the base."

Tammy was surprised by this. "But...But don't you remember your parents or where you were born? I thought it couldn't be Jimmy since he's an evil overlord and never got married."

"I never had parents. I wasn't born here, I was MADE. In this lab was where I was created, by him."

"What?!" Tammy asked in shock. "But...how were you created?"

"You see…about a year ago, the Overlord realized something. He has control over all worlds, all the experiments and science he can conjure, and limitless power over the crystals. But there's one thing he can't control and that's time," M explained, "He knew he's not getting any younger and eventually will need an heir to keep things under his control.

"So...you're really Jimmy Neutron's son?" Tammy asked in awe.

"In a manner of speaking." M said with a frown. "But he thought of me as nothing but another source of power. I'm only the first in a line of soon-to-be living and breathing power crystals. If I manage to work out, then there would be a soldier of infinite power in all five worlds to continue the Overlord's reign should anything happen to him. So what you see before you is really the Retroville Crystal." he creates a spark of static in his hand and flickers the ceiling lights in the hall. "And I have its power."

"But if that's true, why did you stay with the Resistance to fight against the one who created you?"

"You think it's easy being a tool for the Overlord?!" M shouted back. "With the Resistance, I at least have a real home and a real family! You and your dumb brother have it somewhat easy, being just another slave to the Overlord must've been better than being locked in a lab for hours."

Tammy then gained a guilty look and began saying, "Uh, M? The truth is Tommy and I weren't really slaves in Dimmsdale."

But M spoke sarcastically, "Of course not. I modified your lie detector test with the commander, remember?"

"What I mean is I'm not from Dimmsdale or this world. I'm from another timeline. One where the Overlord and this war don't exist." At this, M finally turns his head to her in surprise, now giving his full attention to her.

* * *

At the Resistance base, Tommy was pounding on a metal door, trying to get it open. "LET ME OUT!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Poof poof poof." Poof said with a worried look.

"I know," Tommy snapped. "If that crazy blonde would just let us out of here, we can go over there and save Tammy before she blows the place sky high." He then continued to bang on the door repeatedly. "Somebody, let me out! NOW!"

* * *

Outside, Darry crossed his arms in annoyance as he guards the door, making sure Tommy doesn't get out. When he hears a pair of footsteps, Darry readies his weapon, but sees it's only Junior. "The Commander wishes to speak to you right away, sir! She says I can watch this here delinquent while you're gone."

"Thanks, Junior," Darry said, "But tell the Commander that I'll stick around with him. We don't want him to foil our plans by any means."

Junior frowned when he pointed, "Oh my gosh! SpongeTron just broke into our base!"

"Where?" Darry wondered, turning to where Junior was pointing. That's when Junior karate-chopped him, rendering Darry unconscious.

Inside, Tommy and Poof just heard the noise, wondering what's going on when the door whirs open and they see Junior. "Come on!" Junior said, grabbing Tommy as they exit the room and through the hallway.

"What are you doing?" Tommy asked while being dragged away by his strong grip while Poof simply follows them. "I'm not going to be locked away forever by your deranged leader!"

"Of course not!" Junior scowled at him when they enter a large door. Junior looked up to see a handprint scanner to open it. He jumps up and down to reach up but couldn't. "Curse my short stature," Junior tightened his fist and drags Tommy back.

Back to the scene, Darry was waking up, moaning in pain from a sharp pain at his neck. He holds the back of his head, "What happened?" he wondered, but gasped to see Junior and Tommy back, "You released the prisoner?! That a violation of Code 24-" but Junior knocked him out again with the butt of his weapon. Junior lifts up Darry by his arms while Tommy helps by pulling his legs toward the door.

* * *

At the main room, Libby was monitoring the situation when she announced, "Uh, Commander, you outta come see this."

Cindy walks forward and sees the monitor Libby is pointing at. It's Junior and Tommy carrying an unconscious Darry. They see Junior lifting Darry to make him stand while Tommy holds his arm and sticks it up for his hand to be scanned to unlock the steel door.

Seeing this, her green eyes narrow furiously and she pounds her fist on the controls, causing it to spark from the destroyed keys. "Send someone to find out what they're up to!" She yells through the microphone.

The alarm blares out just as Junior and Tommy entered the doors. "We gotta get outta here and fast!" Junior said as they carry Darry inside. Tommy looks around and realizes they're in a room containing their flight vehicles.

Tommy looks around and smirks, "I know just the jet! Over there!" Tommy pointed as they make their way toward a large hovership.

"You dumb seahorse!" Junior yelled. "How are we supposed to fly that?"

"How bad can it be?" Tommy said as the two throw the out-cold Darry inside and hop inside the cockpit. Tommy leans down and spots something, the manual. He keeps flipping the pages until, "Here we go! 'How to Start Hovership.'"

Junior watches when he looks down to see Carl, Patrick and Lok barge in. "They have ahold of the ship and the Cerebral Destroyer! Don't let them get away!" Carl commanded.

Junior frowns and instructs Tommy, "I'll distract them. You better get this thing running, bucktooth!" He jumps down, holding up a weapon and firing at their feet to make them back off.

"Uh, right." Tommy responds before looking at the manual. "'To start your hovership, start by pressing the engine button, turning acceleration knobs, and shifting to first gear.'" He follows the instructions and the ship's jets revs up, causing their pursuers to flee the room. Junior then fires a blast at the controls in the room and a metal wall opens up, allowing the hovership to exit.

As they lift into the air, Junior looks down and eyes his two older brothers, Crash and Twitchy, watching from below. Junior gives them a dark glare as they return the same expression. However, Crash then mutters, "Y'all better come back with Pappy."

Tommy pulls back the wheel and the ship flies out at fast speed. Poof looks out the window and shakes his rattle so Junior can disappear and reappear at the cockpit. "Alright, Rambob Jr., where are we supposed to go?" Tommy asked as he looked at the manual in one hand and kept the other on the steering wheel.

"To the place where my daddy used to work." Junior answered as he polished his gun with his wrist. "No one will ever think to look for us there." Tommy looked at him confused, wondering about what Junior just did. But he said nothing and flew straight to the Krusty Krab.

They soon park the jet behind the Krusty Krab and Junior aggressively kicked open the rusted backdoor. "I'm surprised the Commander didn't kill you when you stood up to her before."

Tommy and Poof were having difficulty carrying the unconscious Darry when they throw him off the jet and Junior catches him. The boy and fairy hop off. "Well, I had to say something," he shrugs as they head inside.

* * *

In the prison base, Tammy has just told M everything about who she and her brother really were and about the world she came from. After her tale, M was stunned. "So Neutron was still a Nicktoon and he became a successful inventor in charge of a world-saving organization where he was married to Cindy and had his friends and comrades always by his side?"

"Yep," Tammy nodded, "And soon Tommy and I became Nicktoons together with SpongeTron and Darry. Only Dar still has his ghost powers and SpongeTron is a robot who helps people."

"But...But if that's true," M said, still in stun and disbelief. "How did it end up like this?"

"Cuz…it's my fault this happened," Tammy said, "I was selfish and tried to meddle with the time stream causing all this to happen. Tommy and I came to Dimmsdale to retrieve the Time Scooter so we can turn everything back to normal. But with the Scooter gone, I guess there's no stopping it." She takes a deep breath and sighs when she clenched her fists, "I just wish we knew what we did wrong that caused all this to happen. Poof did mention something called 'Mega...loony…something...'?"

"You mean 'Megalomanium'?" a voice called out. Tammy wondered what the voice was when she looks down at a shadow where it grinned at her with blue eyes. Tammy yelped, backing off as a familiar figure surfaced from the shadows.

M narrows his eyes as he sees his creator/father step into the cell, looking maliciously at the two children. "Tammy Turner, am I correct? It's been a while. Days? Weeks? Or should I say, twenty years."

Tammy seemed surprised, but tried not to show it. "I...don't know what you're talking about."

"You fail to hide the truth," Jimmy carelessly explained. "But I now recall a certain meeting I had years ago when I was your age, and two intruders broke into my lab one day while I was experimenting with harsh pheromones. One of them seemed eager to meet me while the other wanted to leave as soon as possible. Then in order to cover their escape, one of them grabbed the bottle I was using, labeled 'Megalomanium' and sprayed it in my eyes which I happened to inhale as well." He turned his head toward Tammy. "Sound familiar, Tammy?"

Tammy's eyes widen in shock and horror as she starts piecing together what exactly caused this horrible future. "I can tell from your reaction that you now realize the truth behind your mistake. However, what you call a mistake, I call a prize. You see, Megalomanium is a chemical that drives the exposed mad with power, and without it, I would not have been able to hold all five worlds in my grasp. So I should have you and your brother to thank for this, Tammy."

"NO!" Tammy cried out, holding her head. "It wasn't supposed to be like this!"

"What? Become a well-recognized inventor with a wife and son and the Nicktoons by my side to defend the worlds from any life-threatening situations?" Jimmy said, "I've heard everything and to be frank, I think I prefer things this way than anything else."

"You're wrong!" Tammy accused, "That's the Megalomanium talking! Not the real Jimmy. The Jimmy I know would never have ill-intentions to his friends and family and bring chaos to their worlds!"

"It's unfortunate for me to break such a bout of confidence, but the Jimmy from your world no longer exists. So with that said, I must get down to business."

"You may have me in your clutches, but you won't do the same to Tommy and Poof!"

"I don't need to do anything." Jimmy said with a cool smile. "They will be coming here themselves."

M got a nervous look as he backed against the wall. "They... wouldn't. A Resistance member would never risk coming in here."

Jimmy just continued, "Naturally, you would be right. However, Tommy isn't used to living a life like this. Knowing his sister is in the hands of a mad man, he would want the Resistance to go straight to Retroville and rescue her. But Commander Vortex being the 'nurturing' individual that she is will believe a sacrifice is worth the cause. But the feeling of worry will still eat away at Tommy's soul, so he and a few other choice members will still find a way to come to Retroville and enter the base to perform a rescue, and when they arrive, I'll be here to welcome them."

Tammy got a look of fright as Jimmy walked out of the cell. But before he closed the door, he looked back at Tammy, "Oh, and a little forewarning, Tammy. I wouldn't try to leave if I were you, especially with someone like MX-65."

But Tammy stomped her foot defiantly, "You can't fool me! I know what M is really like!"

"Do you?" Jimmy asked with a smirk before shutting the cell door and leaving Tammy and M in the dark.

* * *

It looks like we have a rescue mission on our hands. Will this all go according to plan? Hope you like it and review it and stick around for Part 4.


	5. The Fairy Effect: Part 4

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 1: The Fairy Effect**

**Plot:** _Tammy wants to take someone to the school dance, but can't find anyone. She decides to ask Jimmy to the dance by traveling through time to meet the younger version of him. Though Tommy manages to stop her, an incident disrupts the timeline, causing Jimmy to become an evil dictator mad with power. Worse, since he's not married to Cindy, it pushes Baby Max out of existence. Now the twins are in an alternate future where the Dictator Jimmy and his evil SpongeTrons fight the Resistance where Cindy is the leader, Danny is still second-in-command but has a robotic arm, Darry is much more serious and has no idea who the twins are, and Junior has a violent streak. Can the twins figure out what caused this horrible future and find a way to restore it?_

**Part 4**

* * *

Back at the Krusty Krab, Junior had just finished explaining everything to Tommy about why they had broken out of their own base and what their next plan was. "So..." Tommy began as he pounded on the table. "The only reason you helped me is only because you also don't agree with Cindy's plan and you want to rescue your father from Neutron's base?"

"That's right." Junior responded with a scowl. "And if a piece of garbage like you works with me, I think we can both make it out of Neutron's base with the ones we want most."

"Wow, Junior. I guess there is good in you after all," Tommy said, holding Junior on the shoulder.

"Don't touch me," Junior waved off and Tommy quickly places his hand behind his back.

But suddenly, a blast fires between them and they turn to see Darry lying frontward on the floor, aiming a laser gun at them. "Lucky I woke up just in time to hear everything you two were plotting."

"Darry!" Tommy cried out. "Try and understand! This is something we have to do! Please don't tell the Commander on us!"

But Darry just stood up and explained, "Relax, will ya? I'm coming with you guys."

Junior stared at him with a frown while Tommy asked, "What? But I thought you were on Cindy's side with blowing up the base."

"I am." He answered, twirling his weapon around his finger. "But I figured if you two go in by yourselves, you'd be stuck in there too. So if it's three of us, we can be outta there with Tammy and M before the Commander finds us and takes back the bomb."

"No, Dar! We can't just save Tammy and M. We have to save everyone else," Tommy said when he pondered something and smirks, "And I think I know just how."

* * *

Back at the base, Cindy was blowing off steam by slicing combat dummies with a kantana and firing lasers at targets from her wrist ray. She furiously shot perfect hits when someone taps her on the shoulder, making her aim at Danny Fenton. She growls putting down her weapon, "What do you want?"

"I just want to inform you that Tommy and Junior escaped with our jet containing the bomb, and Darry is missing too." Danny told her.

Cindy growled in anger as she threw her katana at the head of a dummy. "This is just great. This is why we shouldn't allow brats to fight in a war."

"You know, Vortex, maybe Tommy's right. Don't you think that idea is a bit too extreme?"

Cindy darted at him and asked, "Did Neutron think it was too extreme when he turned our homes into living nightmares? Did he think it was too extreme when he sent his robots to capture our friends to enslave and experiment on them? And did he think it was too extreme when he killed your wife, blew off your arm, and extracted your son's ghost half?"

"Cindy, the reason I joined the Resistance is so I can protect the only friends and family I have and prevent others from suffering the same fate Neutron put us through," Danny explained, "Not endangering innocent lives for your revenge plans to end Neutron for good."

"Oh, so now that we finally have a full-proof plan to end this war for good, you're all of a sudden going soft on me. Listen, Fenton, I know you still have a soft spot for Neutron since he used to be your best friend and your comrade, but are your touchy feelings gonna bring Neutron back to normal? No! Now you're either with us or against us, and we're going through with this plan with or without those brats' help."

"Vortex, there has to be another way to stop Neutron without risking the prisoners' safety."

"Oh, do tell me in the next 2.5 seconds," Cindy said sarcastically when the communicator on Danny's mechanical arms beeped.

He turns away from Cindy and pushes a button on his arm. "Fenton here?" he spoke in to the communicator.

_"This is Tommy Turner reporting,"_ Tommy announced, _"Tell Commander Vortex and the Resistance to gear up. I have a plan for us to break into the Retroville base and rescue everyone he captured."_

Danny seemed surprised while Cindy, who overheard, asked sarcastically, "Oh really, Well, I'd like to hear it before I yank the teeth out of his mouth."

* * *

Back at the Retroville base, Tammy was pacing around the cell while M just sat on the floor with his knees to his chest. Finally, Tammy threw her arms in the air and shouted, "Ugh! I can't take this anymore! We gotta get out of here!"

"How are we supposed to do that?" M asked with a frown. "You heard the Overlord, we can't escape. He could do terrible things to us if we did."

"Well, I can't just sit here and give up while he leads my brother into a trap." Tammy tells him. "We have to escape before it's too late, and I need your help."

"But you don't know what the Overlord is capable of!" M pointed out until he held his knees in fright. "What I'm capable of..."

"But M, I really need you." Tammy said in a hopeful tone. "I know I can't fix what I caused, but I wanna help make it better. And I need you to help me start. Please...as a friend."

M seemed surprised by this, but soon stood up and walked over to the door. He closed his eyes and the ceiling lights flicker until an electrical wire bursts out and shoots at the door, electrocuting it until it charred and smokes before falling on the floor, allowing them to go free. "M, you did it!" Tammy cheered and pulled him in a hug, surprising him.

Feeling the embrace, M blushed a bit until he gently pushes Tammy out of the hug. "Yeah, I did," M said, rubbing the back of his head when he puts on his serious face, "Come on. Let's get outta here."

"Right!" Tammy said with nod as she and M run down the hall.

* * *

Outside, the sound of a plane's engine was heard while Jimmy was sitting in his throne, in front of the computer screens until the masked man barges in. "My Overlord!" he called in a frantic tone. "There are intruders approaching from air craft! It may be an attack on the base!"

* * *

Tammy and M froze as they look up to see one of their Resistance ships hovering over through a glass dome. Suddenly, the ship launches a large missile that drops toward the base at an alarming rate. "The Cerebral Destroyer!" M said in utter shock.

* * *

"What should we do?" the masked man asked nervously.

However, Jimmy did not seemed at all alarmed by this news and simply sat slouched in his chair. "Let them come." he answered in a dull tone.

"But sir!" the masked man was about to say. But Neutron holds a hand up, watching as the missile penetrates through the energy shields.

* * *

Soon, the Destroyer breaks through the glass dome and crashes into the hallway in front of the two kids. "AAAH!" Tammy screams as she grasps a hold of M's cloak. "It's a bomb! We're gonna blow up!"

But the bomb did not blow up and instead, the tip came off and out of it popped Tommy. "Hey sis!" he greeted. "Miss me?"

"Tommy!" Tammy shouted out loud. Tommy hops out of the bomb followed by Poof, Darry, and Junior.

"You're all here!" M said with a smile until he got a baffled look. "You're all here? For us?"

"Well, we were gonna leave you both to die," Junior mentioned until he pointed to Tommy, "But thanks to this sap, we thought of another plan."

"One that doesn't involve atomically blowing this place to smithereens." Tommy added.

"But there's still one more thing we gotta do." Darry said as he held out a metal device with sticks of dynamite around it. "M, you know this place like the back of your hand. Which way to the power core? With this I can destroy it and allow the others to come in."

"It's all the down the hall, on your first left, it'll be the fourth door on the right." M explained. "But watch yourself. He can be expecting you."

"Relax." Darry said before running off with the bomb. "I've been waiting for this for years!"

"I'll help Dar on his mission, you and Junior help stop the ST-Units and free the prisoners," Tommy ordered, "We're gonna need all the help we can get."

"Barnacles to them!" Junior shouted angrily. "There's only one prisoner I'm setting free and that's my daddy!" then he suddenly stormed off down one of the halls. "I'll meet you WITH him later!"

"I think I better go help him," Tammy sighed and attempts to catch up with Junior. Once Tommy and Poof leave with Darry, M said nothing and goes to another direction.

* * *

In the control room where Jimmy's throne was, a ST-Unit announces, "Overlord! Cell Blocks A and B are open! Now it's Block C, D, E, and there's F..."

"Sir! The three intruders are heading straight to the power core!" another ST-Unit alarmed.

"As much as I'd enjoy watching how this will unfold, I better see what else is going on." Jimmy said, standing up. "Are there anymore intruders?"

One of the ST-Units answers, "There's another intruder heading toward the ST-Unit CPU room." then they all scream in panic.

Hearing this, he smirks and responds, "Send SpongeTron-Unit 001 to the power core. I'll handle the other." As Jimmy calmly walked out of the room, the masked man watched stilly as he made no movements and stayed silent.

* * *

Darry opened the door to one of the rooms and finds a small chamber with a small glowing orb in the center. Tommy and Poof caught up with the teen as they spot the mysterious room. "That's gotta be it," Tommy states as he walks forward to the high-tech generator, "Now we just have to-" but a plasma ray shot at his feet, making him fall back.

"Tommy!" Poof squealed as Darry readies his weapon.

From around the corner comes SpongeTron, with his arm turned into a plasma ray. "Found something, kiddies?" SpongeTron fired shot at them, making Tommy and Poof jump out of the way. Darry aims and fires his ecto-weapon at SpongeTron. The robot jumps in the air, avoiding the shot and turns his hand into a large fist, and lunges below, punching Darry to the floor. As he falls, he drops the detonator that slides across the floor. Darry attempts to reach for it until SpongeTron stomps on his hand to prevent it, causing Darry to grunt in pain.

"Darry!" Tommy cried out, worrying for his friend, and Poof changes into Tommy's magic rifle.

"Forget about me!" Darry called back to him. "Go forth with the plan!"

Tommy nodded and grabs the detonator, but froze to see Darry pinned by SpongeTron as he prepares his weapon.

"You've been a nuisance for too long." SpongeTron said, removing his visor and aiming a plasma blaster at Darry's head. "Say goodbye, Fenton."

Darry gasped when a magic blast pushes SpongeTron away from him. Darry turns to see Tommy holding up his rifle. "You idiot," the teen yelled, "Why did you help me when you could have followed orders!"

"Because whether you like it or not, we're friends," Tommy said, "And friends always have each other's back."

Darry seemed surprised by this comment as Tommy holds his hand out to him. After a moment, Darry takes it and is helped to his feet by Tommy. "Now let's make it so the Commander and everyone else can join us in here." Tommy said, holding up the detonator.

They both place the device right next to the power core and push a button which makes the device light up and beep. "Now let's get outta here," Tommy said.

"Right," Darry said with a nod. They both run away as the beeping got faster and a loud explosion went off in the room.

* * *

"The power core is destroyed!" the ST-Unit announced as every monitor, gadget, and communications device shut down and the room went dark.

The masked man's eyes widen in surprise, and he quickly leaves the room and rushes down the hall.

* * *

Outside, Cindy, Carl, Danny, Valerie, and Tak were hiding around the corner of a building that viewed the base. Cindy was looking at a tablet and she smirked, "It worked. The shield is down."

"Excellent," Carl said, cracking his knuckles. "That means it's time for us to head in."

"Right babe." Cindy said, putting her device away. "Carl and I will enter through the eastern entrance. Danny, you, Tak, and Val will sneak in through the south door. First one to find Neutron...you know what to do."

* * *

Inside the prison cell blocks, Tammy continues zapping the security scanners and locks with one of the ST-Unit's weapons so the prisoners can escape their cells. Junior easily helped by ripping off the bars and cages, while trying to find the correct cell with his captured father. "Barnacles!" Junior swore as he throws the large bars across the room in frustration. "He's not in any of these cells! Where in the halibut can he be?!"

As many prisoners run past Tammy, joyful that they are finally free and can escape the horrible lab, Tammy walked over to Junior and tried to comfort him. "Don't worry, Junior. I'm sure he's around here somewhere just waiting for you to rescue him."

Junior stepped back from her and snapped. "Then WHERE IS HE?!" he yelled as he ran down the hall, finding some empty cages. "What has that Dutchman's spawn done with him?!"

Tammy followed him as she called, "Junior, relax! I'm sure he's somewhere. Neutron couldn't have done anything that horrible to him."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the ST-Unit CPU room M has just snuck inside, he looked around and saw a bunch of monitors, including another large door with a sign that read "DO NOT ENTER!" M narrowed his eyes and was about to open the door until a cold voice said, "I see you're here without a plan of your own. Isn't that right, MX-65?"

M gasped in horror as he turned to see Jimmy standing in the same room. M backed away from Neutron as he holds up and shakily raised his sparkgun towards him. "Stay back! I'm warning you!"

But Jimmy crossed his arms, unshaken. "And just what are you planning to do with that? You wouldn't dare turn against the one who gave you your life as well as your impressive powers?"

"O-Of course I will." M said in a timid voice. "I escaped you once and I'll d-d-do it again."

Jimmy shook his head and responded, "You don't sound confident at all, MX-65. You think I let you escape just like that. If you remember all the times I used to visit you in your sleep using the Pupununu Crystal, I told you I was pleased that you were living among the Resistance. What better way to get inside my enemies than to send a piece of myself to join their cause? They didn't even know what you really were, and that just made today easier, seeing as you led them right to me."

M dropped his sparkgun and shook in terror. "No! The...The Resistance will beat you. I don't wanna stay here and be your tool anymore."

Jimmy smirked and responded, "Do you really think you have a choice?"

Suddenly, M's eyes widen when he hears Tammy's voice shout, "M!" and he turns to see Tammy and Junior enter the room, but stop when they notice he's with the Overlord.

Once he sees Jimmy, Junior narrows his eyes in hatred, "You..." he said furiously.

However, Jimmy smiles slyly in pleasure. "Well, this couldn't be any more perfect."

"You took my daddy from me, you barnacle head!" Junior yelled as he tightened his fists. "Now I'm gonna break you into pieces until you give him back!"

"Junior, calm down!" Tammy held back and raised her weapon against Jimmy, "The game's over, Neutron! The main power is down, the prisoners are freed, and the Resistance is already invading here. You better start giving up now!"

But the Overlord remained calm as he backs toward the large door. "Maybe so. But you are unaware that there is still one prisoner left. SpongeBob Jr., don't you wanna know what, or who, is behind this door." he intimidates the sponge by knocking twice on the door behind him.

Junior quickly understands- something his alternate self probably wouldn't have gotten on the third try- and his eyes widen in horror. "No! It can't be!" he whispered in shock, "Daddy?"

Tammy was surprised to see Junior display some actual emotion rather than just anger and vengeance, watching as Neutron continued to toy with Junior's feelings. "The one behind this door used to talk about you all the time." Jimmy explained casually. "Up until he...gave in."

Tammy gasped in horror as well as Junior, but the latter narrowed his eyes and demanded to know, "What did you do?!"

Jimmy began to explain, "Well, if you don't possess the SquarePants obliviousness gene, you should be aware of the familiarities of all the ST-Units that I have constructed. They are called "SpongeTrons" for a reason. I gave them the programming, the weaponry, and my drive for power. But someone else provided the DNA to keep them functioning."

* * *

Soon, Cindy and the Resistance have made it in the center of the base. She looks around, spotting for any ST-Units nearby. Once no one is around, she gestures them to move forward. As they were about to, Cindy senses movement nearby and points her weapon at...Darry and Tommy. "Whoa! Dude, it's just us!" Tommy said, raising his arms up.

Cindy lowers his weapon and mutters, "You're lucky it was. So what's the status report? Tommy, did you find your sister? What about M?"

"We haven't seen them since-" but Darry pushed Tommy down just as a magical blast is struck where his head could have been.

Tommy held his head in shock and looks up to see a familiar figure holding the Dimmsdale Crystal, glowing red in his palm. "You!" Tommy shouted at him.

It was the masked figure who had been chasing him and Tammy around since they arrived. He looks at the Resistance and yells, "Cindy, Carl, leave right now!" he warned, holding the glowing crystal toward them.

"You wish, you crony!" Cindy shouted as she and Carl fire their weapons at the masked man.

The masked man raised the gem to create a magical shield deflecting the blasts. Darry took out a device which extended into an ecto-energy based beamsword, "Tommy and I can take care of this clown, right buddy?" He turned to Tommy with a wink.

Tommy winked back with a smile. "Right, pal."

"Alright, but don't die before we defeat the Overlord." Cindy told them before she and Carl run down the hall. The masked man hops down, clutching to the red gem, ready the face his two opponents. Darry twirls his sword as Poof turns into Tommy's double chain hammers. They all yell in a battle cry as they charge toward each other.

* * *

"What did you do with my daddy!?" Junior demanded to know as Jimmy smiled sinisterly with Tammy wondering what he's up to.

Jimmy slyly smiles and responds, "If you're so curious about it. Why not go in and see for yourself? However...you're gonna have to go inside the same way he did." his hand then glows green and he fires a ghost ray at Junior, shattering his water helmet to pieces and spilling his only supply of oxygen onto the floor.

Tammy gasps in horror while Junior looked equally shocked, but then held his throat as his eyes bulge inward and he became breathless. However a green glow surrounded him and pulled him toward Jimmy, who held him up and stuck a syringe in Junior's back, injecting him with a strange blue liquid. Suddenly, Junior stopped gasping for breath, despite not having any water and muttered, "I can breathe."

Jimmy then explained, "Just an experimental serum made to help sea creature breathe in this environment. But why don't you ask your father what he thinks?" then he opened the metal door behind him and tossed Junior into the dark room.

* * *

Junior stood up and tried to look around, but found it hard due to how dark it is. Junior glared as he wondered if it was a trick by the Overlord until he heard a familiar voice, "Overlord, sir? Is that you?"

It sounded raspy, but Junior can recognize that high-pitched voice. "Daddy?"

* * *

Outside, Jimmy stood in front of the locked door until Tammy shouted, "Jimmy Neutron, you let Junior out of there right now!"

"Why?" Jimmy said with a cunning smile. "Don't you want young Junior to be reunited with the father he's been fighting for all these years?"

"Stop it!" M suddenly shouted, stomping his right foot which caused a bunch of blue-glowing electrical wires to fly out of the walls. "You may be able to use me, but I will not let you use my comrades for your own sick game!"

But Jimmy did not seem fazed by this threat. "You're right. I can use you." he simply responded. M just growled angrily and raised his hands up as the sparking wires floated above him. Then he threw his arms forward and the wires lunge at Jimmy, who stood there unshaken with his arms crossed and a bored expression on his face. He then uttered the words, "Execute override: MX-65."

Suddenly, the wires dropped stilly to the ground and Tammy gasped to see M's arms fall to his side and his face gain a blank look as he silently fell to his knees. He made no movements or responses as if he were a computer that had been shut down. "M?" Tammy asked worriedly and turned to Neutron, "What did you-"

"Project MX-65 is my creation after all," Jimmy causally explained, "Like all of my creations, I always ALWAYS make sure they follow my commands. MX-65 was exceptional, but I needed him face-to-face so I can input my voice command."

Then he proceeds to fire a ghost ray at M, knocking him into the wall, but M did not even blink and just slid to the floor like a ragdoll. Jimmy continued to explain, "Plus you didn't think I would fuse the Retroville Crystal into a living free-thinking individual without designing a failsafe, and then allowing him the opportunity to escape and fall into the hands of my enemies without ensuring my own safety, did you?" Tammy rushed over to M's side and held his lifeless body until Jimmy warned, "I wouldn't get so close if I were you, Tammy. I warned you previously of what would happen if you escaped that cell with MX-65. He is after all...a weapon."

"Liar!" Tammy yelled angrily. "M would never attack anyone he cares about!"

"Then let's see how long that lasts." Jimmy said, pointing at Tammy. "Re-direct MX-65. Target: Tammy Turner." Suddenly, M's eyes glow blue and he reacts with a grunt before he shoves Tammy away from him. Tammy slides across the floor and she stares at M in surprise as he rises to his feet and makes the walls rumble with the sound of electricity and he coldly glares at Tammy.

Tammy backs away on the floor as she calls out, "M, stop! What are you doing?"

"Following orders from Overlord," M said in a dark yet electronic voice as electricity flows within his body, "Annihilate Target: Tammy Turner.

* * *

Somewhere in the base, Darry and Tommy were still fighting the masked man in the hallways. Darry jumped wall to wall as he fired a wrist ray at the man who deflected it by firing magical rays from the Dimmsdale Crystal. "Are you really gonna risk your lives only to end up becoming servants and experiments to the Overlord!?" the masked man shouted to the two.

But Tommy jumps up behind him and hit the back of his head with his chain hammer. "We will if it means saving our friends!" he shouted.

"Though we have no intention of becoming your lab rats!" Darry said, throwing three orbs into the air releasing smoke.

The masked man covered his face from the impact, but couldn't see a thing. However, the Dimmsdale crystal kept blinking with red light and he turns to grab Tommy before he can assault him.

"It's no use, child," the masked man said, "My gem can sense your fairy's magic from a mile away." He throws Tommy aside where he falls on top of Darry. The masked man chuckled, holding the glowing crystal in his palm. "Been awhile since I used magic. I forgot how fun and destructive it can be."

He raises the crystal in the air as it glows red and a dark poof appears next to Tommy which forms into a large spider with venomous fangs. Tommy yelped in horror as he backed away from the giant insect.

Darry pushes the button strapped on his chest and a glow appears around his body, giving him a black and blue high-tech suit with a helmet and blue visor covering his whole face. He reaches behind his back and pulls out a long staff, screaming as he jumps forward at fast speed, squashing the spider flat with his weapon before it could attack Tommy.

Tommy stared at him in amazement, "Dude, where did you get the gear?"

Darry answered, "Valerie helped me make it. I had to find some way to fight without ghost powers." He then sticks his staff to the ground and uses it to twirl through the air, kicking the masked man back, causing him to fall on the floor and drop the crystal on the ground.

"No!" the masked man shouted in panic. "The crystal and the magic! I NEED it!" he quickly grabs it back, but sees Darry jump in front of him, pointing his staff at his face.

"Drop the crystal and put your hands up!" Darry ordered, keeping weapon still.

"Never..." the masked man said fiercely as the blinking crystal glows again and Darry's staff poofs into a large snake. Darry yelps in shock, but the snake slithered up his arms and tied itself around his body, holding his arms together.

"Huh?" Tommy said to himself, noticing something strange about the Dimmsdale crystal as the masked man continued to use it.

The snake hissed as it bared its venomous fangs at the teen. "Poof!" poof said, changing into a purple mongoose as he pounces at the snake. He bites down on the snake, causing it to hiss in pain and release its grip on Darry.

Tommy helps Darry up. "Something's not right." he told Darry. "The magic of that crystal wasn't so bad yesterday, but now it seems…different."

The masked man suddenly yells to them, "Your fairy magic is no use against MY magic!" the crystal continues to blink as storm clouds appear below the ceiling. "I can do whatever I want!" Poof turns back into Tommy's chain hammer as he and Darry prepare to fight the crazed masked man.

But then, a green glow suddenly appeared over the masked man's body and he was thrust against the wall. "What is happening?" the masked man shouted in panic as he grasped the crystal. "I wish..." but a shuriken hit his hand, knocking the crystal onto the floor. Darry and Tommy see Valerie and Tak approach with Phantom holding his ghost manipulation on the masked man.

"Dad!" Darry shouted as the two put down their weapons.

"You two get outta here and find your friends," Valerie instructed.

"No, we're not leaving without a fight." Darry announced.

"Darry, we can handle this." Danny assured. "Just listen to-"

"No!" Tommy yelled as well. "This guy has been chasing me ever since I got here, and he's the one who took my sister! I wanna see his face when we pummel him for his decision to work for someone like Neutron!"

"You want a look of his face? Fine," Danny said, raising a glowing hand as the mask is pulled off the stranger.

But everyone gasped in horror, not believing what they're seeing as they instantly recognized who the man is. "Timmy?" Poof asked in utter shock.

The man known as Timmy Turner opened his tired eyes that still had a crazed look as he held the Dimmsdale Crystal. "The magic! I need the magic from the crystal!" he shouted in panic.

"Dad?" Tommy muttered in disbelief and shock.

* * *

Back in the ST-Control Room, Junior was still in the dark room that the overlord locked him inside. He stood up as his eyes began adjusting to the darkness. Junior looked around suspiciously until he heard the same voice, "Overlord...What did you bring to eat this time?"

Junior slowly followed the voice. "Daddy, is that really you?" he asked hopefully until he stopped in shock when he finally reached the one in the room.

It was truly his father, SpongeBob SquarePants, only he seemed rougher looking, unkempt, and weakened, and was sitting against a large machine that his arms were connected to. He opens his eyes to see Junior and gives a weak chuckle, "Oh look...another SpongeTron robot. You look a lot better than the other ones thanks to my DNA."

"Daddy, it's me!" Junior raised his arms in the air, "Me, SpongeBob Junior, remember?"

SpongeBob squints his eyes to get a better look at Junior, and then he smiles warmly. "Oh, yes...I see you now. SpongeBob Jr., my youngest son. Oh, you've gotten so big, I almost didn't recognize you- wh- wait a second!" his eyes suddenly widen in panic. "This is a trick, isn't it?" then his face turns mad and he begins to cackle. "Oh, nice one, Overlord! Ha ha ha ha ha! You sure know how to fill me with false hope! Ha ha ha ha!"

Junior looked disturbed by his father's behavior and suddenly glared as he shook his fists. "Barnacles, what has he done to you?"

* * *

"M, what has Jimmy done to you?!" Tammy asked in horror, quickly ducking as M shot a lightning bolt at her.

Jimmy was watching with a satisfied smile as M used his powers to pull a bunch of metal and electronics off the wall and form it together into a ray gun that he was able to power up. He fired it toward Tammy, who quickly ran behind a desk to avoid the shots. But M's gun sparks with electricity and charges a powerful orb of energy and fires it towards Tammy.

* * *

From inside the dark control room, Junior felt a loud rumble. One of SpongeBob's eyelids hang down as he suddenly explains, "Wanna know how I've been all these years, Junior? The Overlord wanted to make special robots that looked like me and he wanted to use my DNA to make them run. So he put me in here and this machine I'm on is constantly scanning my DNA to power the ST-Units. It's just been me in here…alone…in the dark…" but then he gains a crazed grin and mentions, "But the Overlord visits me sometimes…isn't that nice of him?"

"Oh Daddy..." Junior said concerned and turned around to see a generator that seemed to be powering the machine plus the restraints holding his father.

"Don't worry, Pa! I'll get you outta there!" He raised a fist, screaming as he charged toward the generator; only an invisible shield deflected him back.

SpongeBob laughed, "The Overlord designed that thing as a back-up generator if his main power core was shut. Nothing will stop that thing."

Junior then ran over to his father and grabbed his arms. "Maybe I can pull you off this thing!"

But even with his strength, the machine would not let go of SpongeBob. "It's no use, Junior." he said in a sad tone. "The Overlord needs me here. I'll still miss you and the rest of your siblings, and your mother."

"There has to be a way to short-circuit this thing," Junior said when he realized, "M..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Valerie pounded Timmy against the wall, holding him by the front of his suit. "I don't believe this! You mean all this time, YOU WERE WORKING FOR HIM?!"

Timmy seemed to be back to normal as he lost the crazed look in his eyes. "You...you know what he's capable of. I wouldn't be here right now if I refused him."

"So you helped him try and kill us and helped enslave everyone and perform experiments on innocent people?" Tak asked angrily.

But Darry said, "Let's just forget about this dirty coward and find our real target: Neutron."

"No!" Timmy pleaded. "You can't kill Neutron. He..." Timmy quickly glanced at Danny and Tak. "He used to be our friend."

"Oh really?" Danny asked as he kicked the Dimmsdale Crystal across the hall. "If Neutron was really your friend, would he have given you the Dimmsdale Crystal, knowing you would hold it long enough to fall under its effects?"

"And if he was really still our friend, would he have tried to kill us all these years?" Tak also angrily asked.

Timmy glared and replied, "At least I tried to warn you to get out of here. You will all end up like SpongeBob...or Cosmo and Wanda." Tommy's eyes widen in shock from hearing his dad.

Valerie just crossed her arms and asked, "So Danny, what should we do with him?"

Danny pondered at this and looks at Tak who nodded, knowing what he's gotta do. Danny raised his metal arm which turns into an ecto-gun that he aims at Timmy's head until Tommy and Poof come between them. "You can't do this! I won't let you!" Tommy yelled at him.

"Poof Poof!" Poof nodded. Timmy seemed surprised to see the boy and fairy protect him despite hunting them down since they arrived.

Danny lowered his weapon as he stared at Tommy. "Explain yourself." he demanded.

"He's..." Tommy slowly answered, unsure how to really explain his reason for letting someone who worked for the Overlord live. "He's...he's my dad."

Darry, Danny, Tak, Valerie, and even Timmy stare in surprise. Darry then suddenly pulled out an ecto-gun and aimed it at Tommy. "So this was all a trick? And you were siding with him the whole time?!" he angrily accused.

"I didn't even know he was my dad until you yanked his mask off!" Tommy scowled.

"And I didn't even know I had a son!" Timmy pointed out.

"Well, technically you don't." Tommy tried to explain. "I mean I am your son, but I'm kinda from..."

But Poof got in front of him and quickly added, "Poof poof poof poof poof!"

"So it's true." Timmy said, narrowing his eyes. "You are from another timeline."

"You...understood what he said?" Valerie questioned.

"That's right." Timmy nodded before looking confused. "Wait, how did I do that?"

"But what's this about an alternate timeline?" Darry demanded to know. "You better start explaining, Turner, before your head rolls alongside your traitorous dad."

Tommy yelled, "Alright, alright!" he turned to Danny, "Listen Mr. Fenton, if you let my dad live, I'll explain everything," he turned to Timmy, "And Dad, if you help me rescue my sister, we'll let you live. Deal?"

Danny and Timmy glance at each other and both reluctantly reply, "Deal."

"If the Commander saw this, she'd have you on the ground under her boot," Valerie mentioned.

"Trust me." Tommy assured. "Now let's find Tammy and M...and the Overlord."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tammy screamed as a blast nearly hit her as she hid under a table. The mind-controlled MX-65 was still blasting at her with his technopathic powers. He fashioned a bunch of metal and electronics into a laser sword and sliced through the table, narrowly missing Tammy.

Tammy then screamed, "Jimmy, you can't do this! M is supposed to be your son, isn't he?"

"Of course," Jimmy nodded, "So it's only logical for a child to always obey his parent no matter how harsh it is."

M's beamsword levitated in the air and thrusts toward Tammy, who quickly rolled away on the floor before it could hit her. Jimmy then heard footsteps approaching from down the hall. He smirks and says, "Speaking of parents..."

Suddenly, Cindy and Carl run into the battle both ready to fight. "Ah ha!" Cindy shouted, "We finally caught you, Neutron!"

Jimmy responded in a calm tone. "Yes, you finally caught me face-to-face again after all these years." he turned to M who was about to finish off Tammy. "Execute override: MX-65." and M's weapon suddenly dropped and he fell to the floor deactivated again.

"It's over, Neutron! You're outta options!" Carl shouted, aiming a bazooka at him. "Revenge will be sweet! The Commander and I will take you down where you now stand!"

"An interesting threat, Carl." Jimmy said in a cold tone. "But I think I will settle this with Cindy while you deal with my son...Redirect MX-65. Target: Carl Wheezer." M stood up as electricity coursed through his veins. He growled looking at Carl viciously.

Tammy gasped as the bazooka in Carl's hand began to spark, causing him to drop it. But it suddenly levitated in the air and aimed at Carl, who backed away. As M approached him, Jimmy added to Cindy, "Or should I say...our son."

"What?" Cindy questioned until Jimmy activated the Amity Park Crystal and used ghost manipulation to thrust her against the wall.

"Do you recall when I held you prisoner?" Jimmy casually explained. "There were rumors floating around that I did that so I can clone you. Well, they were true. My experimental human crystal, Project MX-65, has a combination of my DNA and your DNA, giving him high intellect and agile skills to compliment his power over technology. So you can say...he's _our_ son."

Cindy was in shock that she and her biggest enemy could possibly have a child. "That's...That's a lie!"

"Is it? I also allowed your Resistance to rescue him just so he can spend a little time with his 'mother'. I must admit, you trained him well. It made me anxiously await the day he would return so I can use him to destroy you and your valuable soldiers." Cindy became so angry that she screamed at the top of her lungs and managed to break out of his ghost manipulation and jump forward, punching him right in the face.

It was enough for Jimmy to fall flat on the ground. He looked up at Cindy and wiped the wound on his cheek. He takes off his labcoat and enters a fighting stance, "I think it's time we put an end to our bitter rivalry. How about it, Vortex?"

"You don't know how long I've waited for this moment, Neutron." Cindy fiercely said as she too took a fighting stance.

To keep him out of their leaders' fight, MX-65 kept Carl at bay by using his own weapon against him. Carl tried to fend off M with a blade from his pocket, but M released a shock of static from the wall and then fired the bazooka at Carl, knocking him into the wall.

While Carl lied in the hole in the wall, slightly wounded, M telepathically recharged the bazooka and prepared to finish the Resistance member off until Tammy rushed over to him and grabbed him by the back of his shoulders. "M, no!" she cried, shaking him. "You gotta stop this! This isn't you!"

"Voice confirmation incorrect." M spoke in an emotionless electronic tone as he ignored Tammy's pleas and continued to attack Carl. The red-headed assassin managed to swiftly kick the bazooka far away out of their reach and proceeded to punch M away from him. But M managed to get back up unfazed and a blue glow of electricity surrounded him, as a bunch of wires shot out of the walls, grabbing Carl by his hands and feet, shocking him painfully.

"Carl!" Tammy cried as Carl lost consciousness once M releases the electrical wires. He then commanded them to attack Tammy. Tammy releases her staff and twirls it around to deflect the wires. "M! You gotta fight it! We're your friends, remember!" Tammy tried to talk through to him.

M just yells in cry as two metal plates were pulled out and glowed with electric current and start spinning in a dangerous speed almost like saws. He summons then to attack her. Tammy yelps and quickly dashes forward and uses the top of her baton and jump high and dodge as the two weapons pierce into the metal floor.

As Tammy fights M, Jimmy and Cindy fought using marital arts. Cindy bows down and releases a high kick which Jimmy backed up and grabbed her ankle, throwing her off. Cindy quickly held her stance and slid backward. "I'm not the small boy you once knew," Jimmy smirked, "You see, I've mastered thousands of martial arts during my reign, just so I can defeat you once the time was right."

Cindy chuckled, "Funny you say that. I've also mastered thousands of fighting moves just so I can karate chop that big head of yours in a clean cut."

"You have beaten me before in the physical standpoint," Jimmy admitted.

"Then let's see if you can beat me now," Cindy said, gesturing Neutron to make the first move.

But Jimmy stood still and signaled to her. "Ladies first." he dryly said. Cindy growled in response and jumped forward, swinging her right leg down at him. But he quickly stepped out of the way and swung his elbow at her back, knocking her forward. She quickly recovered and launched another punch at his face, but he dodged that as well. When he returned with a punch, this time, Cindy caught his fist and swung him into the wall.

Jimmy quickly pushed himself against the surface and rushed back at Cindy, who swiftly dodged left and karate chopped behind his back, throwing him off. "Admit it, Neutron." Cindy said. "I always was the better fighter than you."

Jimmy swung his leg at her, to which she flipped through the air to dodged and landed next to him, swinging her arm which he blocked with his own arm. "You are merely fueled by your rage, which gives you the advantage." he responded, swinging his fist at her and she ducked and backed away to avoid. "Like you, I also have my own advantages.

"Really," Cindy said in disbelief. "Then why aren't you using them? I'm sure you'd rather win this fight than waste it by toying with me."

"You're right, why waste it?" Jimmy said with smirk as his right hand glows green from the Amity Park Crystal and he punches a hole through the wall, breaking a pipe that releases a gush of water onto the floor between him and Cindy. "This is the perfect opportunity to test my newest source of power." he lifts up his left hand which glows yellow, now infused with the Bikini Bottom Crystal.

Cindy gasped as Jimmy controls the crystal to convert multiple amounts of water into floating orbs waiting to be released. He throws the orbs at her as she yelps, trying to block them, but instead gets splashed with the water. She then looks down to see the water below her feet were crawling up her legs and freezing them in ice. Unable to move, Jimmy suddenly rushes forward and elbows her in the stomach, knocking her back across the floor.

After getting the wind knocked out of her, Cindy lied on the floor, coughing until Jimmy picked her up with the green crystal's ghost manipulation and threw her hard against the wall. Before she could react, she saw sharp icicles launched at her and she quickly closed her eyes, only to see they had pinned her to the wall. "It's time I put an end to the head of the Resistance once and for all," Jimmy said, but smiled, "But I have something much better than that." He turns to M, "Redirect MX-65. Target: Cindy Vortex."

M's body sparks with blue energy once more as he stops fighting Tammy and slowly walked toward Cindy. "No!" Tammy screams until Jimmy raised a yellow glowing palm as streams of water grab ahold of her and trap her. She gasped as M raised a hand and dismantled the bazooka and reassembled it into a massive sword with an electric blade. He grabbed hold of it and aims it dangerously close to Cindy's neck. "M, no! Stop this! This isn't you at all!" Tammy pleaded. "I know deep down, you don't wanna do this. It's Neutron that's controlling you, just like the Megalomanium is controlling him. Jimmy, the REAL Jimmy, wouldn't let you go through with it!"

M swung the sword back, preparing to finish Vortex off. "Please M. Don't do this. Don't do this, Max!" Tammy said as tears swelled in her eyes, "You're not like the Overlord! You have free will. That's why you escaped the base; it's why you joined the Resistance. You fought against him not so you can defeat the Overlord... but so you can save your dad, right?" As the sword swung toward Cindy, she suddenly opened her eyes to see the weapon had suddenly stopped only inches away from her neck.

Jimmy gasped in shock as M stopped himself from the final blow. "N-No! MX-65, annihilate the Target!" M groaned in pain as blue electricity surged through him to force his father's command. "I'm your father, your master, your Overlord! You only obey me and I command you to annihilate Vortex!"

"N...no." M said quietly, "NEVER!" M screamed as light blue energy surged out of his body like a shockwave that pushed Neutron and Tammy away. M floated down with a solemn face, "You may be my creator, but I'll never follow orders from the likes of you, especially killing my own mother."

Jimmy snarled furiously and summoned sharp icicles at M. M closed his eyes as his electric fields widened and melted the ice. M opened them again and flung multiple lightning bolts at Neutron with the sword which Jimmy quickly dodged. Neutron charged a green ecto-ray, preparing to destroy his failure until...

"Hey old man! Here's a science question for ya!" Max called out, "What happens when water comes in contact with electricity?"

Jimmy was confused at what he meant, but realized looking down to see he was stepping in a puddle due to use of the Bikini Bottom crystal. Max tapped his tip of his electric blade onto the water. The electrical currents flow through the water into Jimmy's direction which electrocutes him. Neutron screamed in agony as his bodysuit malfunctioned and sparked. Jimmy collapsed on the ground with his tech suit smoking and Tammy was released from her watery binds.

"Max! You did it!" Tammy squealed. M smiled humbly until she ran over and hugged him. "You saved Cindy and stopped the Overlord! You're my hero!" Tammy grinned happily and without thinking, kissed M on the cheek. Tammy froze and stopped, uncontrollably blushing. She turned away saying, "Sorry about that."

"Oh, no..." M replied with a sheepish smile. "I think it's something I can get used to, Four-Eyes- I mean...Tammy." Tammy was stunned, but smiled. She and M leaned toward each other and...

"AHEM!" Tammy and M turned to see Cindy releasing herself from the last icicle and throws it aside, "I hate to break up the love fest, but I think we better do something about those Crystals before the Overlord wakes up." She pointed at the unconscious Neutron with the glowing crystals attached to his body.

Seeing this was their chance, Tammy and M look at each other and nodded. As M and Tammy pull the Amity Park, Pupununu, and Bikini Bottom Crystals out of the fallen dictator's suit, Cindy walks over to them and says, "And M, if I ever considered myself as your mother, I would say 'well done, kid'. That'll teach Neutron to use my DNA for any of his experiments."

M smiled and hugs Cindy, who stood there awkwardly but gave him a pat on the head. Tammy sighed happily when she hears a banging from the inside, remembering who's inside. "Junior!" Tammy gasped, "Junior's still in there!"

M swifts his hands to open the door as Junior rushed in. "About time you showed up!" he growled at the two and saluted to Cindy, "Oh, hello Commander." He looks down shocked at the damage, the wet surface, and the Overlord unconscious. He was agape when he groaned, "Barnacles! You went into a final brawl with Neutron and I missed it?!"

"Enough Junior. Is SpongeBob in there?" Tammy asked. Junior nodded and led them inside the room where SpongeBob is trapped.

"SpongeBob!" Tammy shouted; glad to see him as Max creates a light in his hand to brighten the room. It was a bad idea though.

"GAAH! THE LIGHT! IT BURRNS!" SpongeBob shrieked. Apparently, he's been in the dark for so long, he wasn't used to the light. M turned to see the generator powering his captivity. He zapped the thing which immediately shut down. M smirks, blowing smoke from his fingertips.

* * *

Tommy, Darry, Danny, Tak, and Valerie have just made it to the CPU room when Danny spots something. "Carl..." he said, running to him as he regains consciousness. "Are you alright?"

Carl nodded as the phantom helped him up. "Wow, a lot has happened here," Tommy said, noticing the aftermath of the battle with Jimmy knocked out cold and his crystals missing. "Tammy?" he wondered, aiming his magic rifle in case anything were to happen.

He hears a noise as he and the others went to the other room where Tammy, Max, Cindy, and Junior are pulling SpongeBob out of the machine. "Don't worry, Daddy! We'll get you outta there ASAP!" Junior said as the binds around SpongeBob's arms start to break.

Timmy stared in horror and screamed, "NO! DON'T!"

The binds restraining SpongeBob shatter into pieces, allowing SpongeBob to fall off the machine and onto the ground. He sat up and looked around. "I'm...I'm free?"

"Yes, Daddy, you're free." Junior said with an actual warm smile as he hugged his dad. But when it seemed like Junior's violent behavior was gone, he suddenly let go of SpongeBob and shouted, "That stinkin' barnacle head thought he could keep you from me, but he was DEAD wrong! DEAD WRONG!"

Tommy and Poof ran over to Tammy and hugged her in joy. "Tammy, you're okay!" Tommy said, holding her hand. "Neutron didn't hurt you, did he?"

Tammy smiled and responded, "Of course not. I'm perfectly fine." she glanced to M with a smile, "Thanks to Max."

Darry walked next to M and asked in a confused tone, "Who the heck is Max?"

"'Max'...hmmm, doesn't sound bad for a name I'd call my child," Cindy said curiously when she finds a familiar face, "Timmy Turner? You're alive?!"

"And a two-faced traitor," Valerie said, still pointing a ray gun at his head.

"I'll explain everything, but we gotta get outta here fast now that you released SpongeBob," Timmy warned.

"Turner," Danny snapped angrily. "Are you saying you didn't want us to free SpongeBob from your boss?"

"No, because Jimmy built a failsafe in case SpongeBob was ever released," Timmy said, "When he does, the failsafe will…" but a siren blared out and red lights flash on and off.

_"Warning!"_ a computer voice announced, _"Captive released from ST-Unit CPU Generator. Commencing Clean Slate Protocol. Initiating countdown until Clean Slate is completed."_

"Dad, what does it mean by 'Clean Slate'?" Tommy asked nervously.

"It's gonna wipe out every ST-Unit in this base like they were never created in the first place," Timmy explained.

"And how is it gonna do that?" Tammy asked when she yelped to see a deactivated SpongeTron in the room opens its eyes as its antenna starts rapidly blinking. It is followed by the rest of the deactivated SpongeTrons and the rest all around the Retroville base as they stood very still.

"Initiating Clean Slate. ST-Unit 457 will self-destruct in ten minutes," the robot announced to Tammy.

"Self-destruct huh?" Darry said in a careless tone. "Well, what's the loss of all those annoying sponge robots?"

"You do realize there's hundreds of SpongeTrons in this base that'll detonate and destroy the base with all of us inside," M said dully.

"Self-destruct in nine minutes..." the ST-Unit counted as the Resistance fighters screamed in terror and ran out, hoping to escape Retroville base's destruction.

Junior led his eyes father out of the room with his headband over SpongeBob's eyes to shield his sensitive eyes from the light. As everyone tried to reach the exit, Timmy suddenly stopped and shouted, "Wait!"

"What do you mean 'wait'?" Tommy scowled, "Didn't ya hear the crazy robot? The whole place is gonna blow in less than nine minutes if we don't get outta here!"

"I know a way to stop the explosion," Timmy quickly explained, "I know a way to stop the ST-Units from being built, and I know a way to stop ALL of this from happening." He goes the other direction. Tommy and Tammy looked at each other and follow their dad with the rest catching up. They didn't notice that Jimmy began to wake up from the siren.

"I know the truth about you two." Timmy said to the twins. "That you're not from here, that you're from an alternate timeline, and that you have the power to change all this."

"Well..." Tommy admitted, "We were."

Tammy then added, "But the only way we had out of here is gone. So we're stuck here...forever."

"Yeah...that's true." Timmy said as he opened a door to a large closet, and Tammy, Tommy, and Poof gasp to see what what's inside. "But fortunately, I have a history of messing with the past as well."

The three smiled happily to see the Time Scooter unharmed. "You took the Time Scooter before our house blew up," Tommy understood.

Timmy nodded when Tammy hopped on the scooter to start it, but it just spurred out gas. "Oh no, it's out of power!"

_"Five minutes until self-destruct,"_ the computer warned.

"We'll bring it outside first, then M will super-charge it," Tommy instructed. They all agreed as Timmy carried the Time Scooter and head toward the exit unaware that someone was following them.

* * *

Soon, the Resistance made it outside from the base, only they were on top of a high platform next to a tall antenna and satellite. Timmy said pulls out a long extension cord from the scooter and gives it to Tommy, "You connect this to that antenna and M will electrify it. It's old so it will take a while to charge."

"I can go with that as long as nothing's stopping us and we charge it before our time's up," Tommy said, grabbing the cord and running toward the antenna tower until an electrical blast hits his feet, making Tommy trip and fall off the platform. Luckily, he was holding the cord connected to the scooter.

"Tommy!" Tammy and Poof screamed and turned to who the shooter was.

A worn out Jimmy reloaded the spark gun and aimed, "You're not going anywhere." He fires again, only for Danny to defend using a Ghost Shield and throws an ecto-ball at Jimmy. He moves away as the orb of energy hits beside him.

"It's all over, Neutron!" Cindy warned, "Your slaves escaped, your second-in-command betrayed you, your source of power is lost, and your base and stupid robots are gonna blow up any minute. You're defeated!"

"Am I?" Jimmy asked, charging up the spark gun and firing it, only for M to close his eyes and the blast to suddenly stop and disappear into static.

"You can't change anything." Jimmy said in a mad tone. "I'm stronger than you, I'm smarter than you. I always have been. If any of you had the will to defeat me, I wouldn't have risen to power as quickly as I did."

"Help!" Tommy cried, still clinging to the cord hoping not to drop a thousand feet. Tammy, Poof, and Darry hold the cord to pull him up.

"I'll be taking that Scooter," Jimmy plotted, "With it, I can change time and make sure neither of you existed so you won't get in my way..." He aims at the cord between the kids and Tommy until Timmy charged toward him and socks him in the jaw. "What in the name of Eisenberg do you think you're doing?" Jimmy said, holding his jaw.

"What I should have done a long time ago," Timmy said sternly. Jimmy brings out a beamsword to attack him until Timmy backed away and holds up another beamsword to attack.

The kids are able to pull Tommy up to the surface. "Is the horrid alternate timeline over yet?" Tommy said in exhaustion.

"Not yet," M said and grabs the extension cord and runs toward the antenna to finish the job. Luckily, Timmy was distracting Jimmy as Max wraps the cord in its railing. M backed away and took a deep breath. He opens his eyes which glowed brightly and conducted a large amount of electricity to charge the antenna.

As electricity charged on the antenna and traveled through the cord, the Time Scooter glowed brightly and suddenly, the motor turned on. "Yes!" Tommy pumped a fist, "How much time do we have?"

"Not enough," Valerie warned looking at her watch, "We have three...two...one..."

Soon, all the SpongeTrons inside stop beeping and spontaneously exploded destroying every part of the base's interior. The Resistance can see the explosions coming out from inside the base and slowly destroying the exterior. M backed away when he looked up to see the antenna tower collapsing in front of him.

"MAAAAAAXXXX!" Tammy shouted in terror. Jimmy stopped fighting Timmy and turned to see M running away to avoid the collapse, but knowing he will not make it.

Suddenly, in a rush of adrenaline, Jimmy stormed pass Turner and toward M. M kept running, but tripped. He looked up and shut his eyes, waiting for his end when Jimmy dashed over and pushed M out of the way just as the tower collapsed on him as everyone stared in surprise.

M coughed while on the ground, unharmed. But then he opened his eyes gasped to see Neutron trapped under the antenna. "Overlord?" M asked in alarm to see he actually gave his life to save him, despite having not showed any concern for him since the day he was created. He crawled toward Neutron and asked, "Why...why did you do it?"

"I-I don't know..."Jimmy said, smiling weakly as the tower crushed his body, "I guess it's...paternal instinct." Those were his last words as he fell and his body was still.

The Overlord is finally dead. But strangely, the Resistance did not feel any joy or relief. Instead, they felt grief and pity for the evil dictator. "I…always knew, even at the tiniest bit, that there was some good in you," M said, bowing his head. But the mourning was cut short as the base continued to self-destruct even more. He ran toward the Turner twins yelling, "You have to get outta here NOW!"

"You heard the man!" Tommy said as he and Poof head toward the Scooter.

Tammy looked unwillingly at the others, "But, if Tommy and I change the future, what will happen to everyone? What will happen to you?"

"Don't worry." Cindy said to them with a small smile. "If what you both say is true, we'll still be around."

"That's right." Danny agreed. "But we'll be in a future worth living in."

"And it would all be thanks to the both of you." Tak added while he and the blindfolded SpongeBob smiled.

"If you two were really my kids, I'd be very proud of you." Timmy added with a smile. Tammy smiled as well until Timmy whispered, "So in this timeline you're living in, whom am I married to? Cuz you look just like-"

Tommy honked the horn alerting the two Turners, "Hello! Base exploding? It's time to go now!"

Tammy rolled her eyes and fist bumps Darry. "Keep an eye on your bro, Tams," Darry advised, "You know, he's a pretty cool kid. I see why I'm best friends with him."

Tammy looked at Junior who says uneasily, "Well...uh...I was...wrong. You two aren't shrimps after all and...and..."

But Tammy understood what he meant and just hugged him, "You're welcome, Junior." Junior giggled, hugging Tammy back until he stopped and pushed her away now pouting.

Tammy shook her head when she looks at M. M rubs the back of his head and asked, "So, will I be able to see you again...in your timeline?"

Tammy thought about it, knowing there wouldn't be another boy with technopathic powers in her timeline, but suddenly she remembered something and smiled, "Of course you will, Max." she held his hands. "We'll be together...no matter what time period we're in."

M smiled and blushed, blushing even more when Tammy gave a quick kiss on the cheek and ran to meet her brother. Tommy revs up the Time Scooter as the motor keeps running. Tammy put on her helmet when she remembered something. "Hey Max! There's something I wanna know before we go back and change everything back to normal!" she called out, getting M's attention, "Would you have gone with me to the Sadie-Hawkins dance Friday night?!"

M thought this over and responded with a smile, "Whatever that is, I definitely would've gone with you!"

"YAY!" Tammy cheered with her fists in the air as a portal appears in front of them and Tommy drives the Time Scooter through while Tammy still cheers.

After the twins were gone, M ran over to the spot the portal disappeared while a large explosion appeared behind him, from the base's self-destruction, only he was unfazed by the blast blowing behind him. "Tammy..." he said in a sad tone. "Thank you."

* * *

Soon, Tommy, Tammy, and Poof have traveled into the time stream. "So which part do we go to so we can prevent all of this from happening?" Tommy asked.

Tammy thinks it over and says, "I know just the timeline. Soon, the Scooter zooms forward as they picked a certain time to change the past.

* * *

It was Wednesday, only two days until the Sadie Hawkins dance. In the school, Tammy met with her brother who volunteered to decorate the gymnasium (which is actually punishment from Mr. Crocker). Tammy sighs, "I must be the only girl in school without a date to the dance. Well, the only girl in school who's going to the dance without a date."

"At least you're not gonna do something crazy like-" Tommy was about to say until a flash of light appears from behind him.

"NOOO!" the twins screamed and attacked Tommy, preventing him from saying anything to the past Tammy.

Tammy and Poof stared at each other surprised, wondering why there are two of each other who just tackled Tommy. "What the hec-" but the other Tommy covers his mouth.

"Dude, if I were you which I am," Tommy warned him, "Never...EVER...say or joke about anything that will lead us to travel back in time, disturbing the space-time continuum and creating a horrific future."

"And YOU!" Tammy pointed an accusing finger at her past self, "Stop moping around and find another guy to ask to the dance! Plus both you and I know that Jimmy will never see us as more than just friends. Jimmy and Cindy are meant to be together. Get over it!"

The Past Tammy just stared at her double dumbfounded by what she was hearing, along with the Past Tommy, who blinked in silence. "We clear? Good!" Tommy shouted as he and Tammy hop back on the Time Scooter. "You'll thank us for this later." he said before driving the scooter back through the portal.

"We're…welcome?" the Past Turner twins said still confused at what just occurred.

* * *

Soon, another portal appeared and the scooter drove out of a portal into what looked like a lab. Tammy and Tommy (now dressed in their normal clothes) had their eyes closed in anticipation. "Did we do it?" Tammy asked nervously, refusing to open her eyes. "Is everything normal again?"

"Hey Nerdtron, I'm back from the TV station," Cindy called as she walked into the lab, taking off her coat.

Tammy and Tommy's eyes widen when they hear Jimmy respond, "That's great." and walk in as well, alive and appearing friendly as he wore his white lab coat and held a clipboard. "Perfect timing. I had just finished researching my latest experiment that will help hovercars run on less fuel."

"Great." Cindy said as she wrapped her arms around him and they stare at each other affectionately. "You get right on that. Fuel is really expensive nowadays."

Seeing the two love each other rather than kill each other, Tammy jumped in the air and cheered, "Cindy! Jimmy! You're back!"

They both glance at Tammy in confusion. "Back from where?" Cindy asked.

"Well, you won't believe it," Tommy began quickly explaining, "You see, Jimmy was an evil scientist who conquered all our worlds and Cindy was trying to kill him along with Darry, his dad-" then his eyes widen in panic. "Oh my gosh, Darry! And SpongeTron! What about them?" He took off his hat and dug around inside until he pulled out a photograph of him, Tammy, Darry, and SpongeTron all happily standing together. Darry Phantom was his cheerful self, and SpongeTron looked like the good innocent helpful robot.

Seeing this, Tommy smiled and cheered, "It worked! We really did do it!"

But then, they hear a squeaking noise and saw the door slide open, only to see a shadow on the wall of a square figure inside a wheelchair. "AAH!" Tammy and Tommy both screamed in panic, but Twitchy pushes a wheelchair with Crash inside, only the latter was now wearing a cast on his left leg.

"Neutron, can you check on my brother?" Twitchy asked, "Crash broke his leg in a cannonball stunt."

"Again?" Cindy said dully.

"Darn it, Twitch. I'm a scientist, not a doctor," Jimmy said sternly, "But I'll take a look at it. I'm pretty sure it's just a minor stress fracture.

"Can't y'all invent me some high-tech braces that make me run real fast?" Crash asked.

"No. As a self-employed inventor and commander of the Nicktoons, I am dedicated to use only my knowledge for the benefit of mankind, never for my own selfish purposes or anything evil."

Tammy and Tommy were amazed to see things back to the way they were before, until a soft high-pitched voice asked, "Why do you guys look so surprised?" they turn to see little Junior standing there with a smile on his face. But then he got a scared look and asked, "Did something bad happen? Are we in trouble?" and then smiled again, "Well, at least you guys are here to help keep us safe. And so are my brothers, I love having them around to spend time with me."

"Junior!" Tammy and Tommy both shouted before hugging him, happy to have the optimistic, naïve, and slightly annoying Junior back.

Junior was surprised yet happy by this, "Gee, I love you guys too."

Jimmy noticed their odd behavior and crossed his arms suspiciously. "Alright, what's going on here? You're both acting rather strange."

"Oh, it's...nothing." Tammy said with a nervous grin.

"Yeah," Tommy agreed in the same way. "Forget all that stuff I said before. We had just seen an action movie before we came here."

"Uh huh," Cindy said in disbelief. "They act like they just learned a huge life-lesson."

"Dada!" a familiar voice the twins have not heard in a while. They grinned to see a baby Max moving towards his parents with the help of his high-tech walker.

"Oh, is my widdle inventor awake already?" Jimmy said, holding up the giggling baby, "Would you like to hold him, Tammy?"

Seeing Max, aka MX-65, Tammy smiled and answered, "Sure."

Jimmy gives Baby Max to Tammy as she cradles him in his arms, "Oh Max, am I glad to see you."

Max simply smiles and waves his arms as he says, "Ta-a-ammy."

Hearing him say her name gave her a smile, until Tommy asked, "So Tammy, what are you gonna do since you still don't have a date to the dance?"

Tammy just closed her eyes and smiled, "Don't worry. I already have a date."

Tommy raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

* * *

Soon, Friday night arrived and the dance at the Dimmsdale Elementary School gym went underway. Everyone was dancing to the music that played and having fun. All of a sudden, the doors to the gym open up and almost everyone stopped dancing and faced the door to see who it was that walked in. It was Tammy, dressed up for the dance, and what got everyone's attention was who it was that was accompanying her as a date. It was Max Neutron; all dressed up in a little tuxedo and top hat, and was sitting in his walker and chewing on his hand as he dripped saliva down his arm and onto the walker.

"Everyone, this is my friend, Max," Tammy proudly introduced. "I met an alternate future version of him and he agreed to go. But since he's not here, I decided to take the real Max. What'd ya think of that?"

"Goo!" Max shouted with a hiccup.

Many of the boys were about to laugh until Katy shouted and pointed, "AWW! He's SO cute!"

"AAAWWWW!" all the girls screamed in excitement at the baby and run toward him, abandoning their dates.

The crowd of girls look at Tammy and Max as they say, "Look at his adorable eyes!"

"Doesn't he look cute in his walker?"

"His outfit looks makes him look so sophisticated."

Tammy chuckled as she gave Max a kiss on the cheek while the girls continue fawning over him. Unbeknownst to the two, Tommy was watching her outside the gymnasium, looking through the window with Poof binocular. "Whatdoya know? Looks like Tams is the spotlight of the dance."

"Poof, poof, poof!" Poof happily agreed.

**The End**

* * *

It looks like things are back to normal and everything is better. Hopefully we can keep it that way. Hope you enjoyed this story and stick around for the next one "This Is A Life?". Till then, please review.


	6. This Is A Life?: Part 1

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 2: This Is A Life?**

Plot: _After the traumatic experience of witnessing Dark Dan's revival, his friends and family almost being killed, and his Ghost Rage causing everything, Darry has decided to quit the Nicktoons and retire from ghost fighting to live life as a normal teenager. His friends do not like this, but are respectful of his wishes, except for Junior and Kida who try to get him to change his mind, but Darry refuses. SpongeCog, distraught over the loss of his creator, acts out by kidnapping Junior and Kida as an act of revenge, forcing Darry to try and come out of retirement to rescue them. Meanwhile, Sam has ended her tour and is staying with the Fenton family for good. As the couple attempt to rekindle their flame, they cannot seem to get one moment alone._

**Part 1**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in Amity Park and it had only been nearly two weeks since the devastating event that occurred when the evil Phantom had returned and been destroyed. However, this did not put a damper on the Fentons' moods at all.

Sam was still at home, walking downstairs and buttoning her blouse when she smells something coming from the kitchen. Once she entered, she spots a table full of breakfast food while Danny was still flipping pancakes near the stove. "What are you doing?" She asked puzzled.

"Making breakfast, honey," Danny said with a smile.

Sam looks down at the table noticing something that's not eaten usually for breakfast, "Soy milk? Tofu eggs, tofu pancakes? Turf toast?" She seemed weirded out until she said, "Either you and the kids have gone completely vegan or you really must have planned something special."

"Well, while you're still home, it is important that you're comfortable." Danny answered with a shrug. "Besides, the kids don't mind this at all."

Sam smiled at Danny as he brushed a strand of hair from her face. He leaned closer for a kiss when- "MOM! DAD!" A voice cried out. Sam turned to the direction of where the voice was as Danny fell face down on a batch of oatmeal.

The two parents hurried to the Fenton Lab where Yuki called them. "Sweetie?" Sam asked when Danny came last after wiping his face with a cloth.

"Um...I said before I can handle cleaning the lab by myself, but maybe I can use some help..." Yuki said while held by an ectoplasmic tentacle that came from the ghost portal. Before the adults can do anything, another tentacle grabs the two together. "This wouldn't have happened if my so-called big brother helped," Yuki said, darting her eyes at Darry who was sitting at the table reading his math book while listening to music on his headphones.

"I'm sure you can handle it," Darry said, not looking back, "Besides, it's not my problem." Danny and Sam look at each other concerned when Danny's eyes glowed green and he zapped the tentacle with ghost rays. The monster from the other side bellowed with pain as it released the humans and its tentacles return to the Ghost Zone with the portal shutting.

"Thanks dear." Sam said as she kissed Danny on the cheek, but the two see Darry still looking at his book, ignoring everything around him.

Danny turns to Sam and says, "You and Yuki go upstairs. I'll meet up with you later."

Sam nodded and grabbed Yuki by the hand as she led her out. "Come on, Yuki, it's time for breakfast."

But Yuki dully looked at her and asked, "It's not tofu or soy again, is it?"

Once the girls were gone, Danny approached Darry and removed his headphones, surprising him. "Hey Dar," he greeted. "Whatcha up to?"

"Oh nothing, just listening to this new album J.T. gave me," Darry answered, "And I gotta study for this big algebra exam this Friday."

"Darry, as glad as I am to see you back on your feet, you don't seem to be acting like yourself." Danny pointed out. "It's not like you to turn away from a ghost fight when the people you care about are in trouble."

"I don't know if Jimmy told you, but I've retired from the Nicktoons and ghost fighting." Darry explained. "From now on I'm doing normal stuff like concentrating on school work and listening to music...and dating."

"'Dating?'" Danny repeated, unaware that Darry has found a girl in the past few weeks.

"And lately, I've actually come to like being a normal teenager." Darry admitted. "I mean, I've actually had more time to do things I never could do before because I was always so busy and I don't have to worry about villains trying to either kill me or take over the world."

"Well," Danny said, unsure how to respond. "What about Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron? Don't you think they miss having you around?"

"After I told them, they said they understand and accepted my retirement," Darry informed and continued studying, "Besides, I'm sure they can handle villains without me."

* * *

Meanwhile in Retroville, a giant robot courtesy of Professor Calamitous was wreaking havoc. Tammy had tied her magic jump rope around its leg and was struggling to pull it down. The robot aimed a laser at her until Tommy threw two gold stars at it, causing the weapon to break in half. SpongeTron then jumped from around a corner and plugged his electrical plug into the robot, causing it to short-circuit.

Once the robot fell to the ground, deactivated, Tammy slouched over and sighed in exhaustion. "Finally..." she groaned. "I thought that thing would never go down."

Tommy sat on the ground and added, "This would've been a lot easier if we had a half-ghost who could overshadow the robot and rip out its wires."

"But Darry gave up being a Nicktoon and ghost-fighting, remember?" Tammy reminded and turned to SpongeTron, "Isn't that right, leader?"

SpongeTron stepped forward and tried to look in control, "That's right, team. It was Darry's decision to leave the team, and as his friends and former teammates, we have to respect that. But we're still a great team even without him."

Tammy crossed her arms and pouted her lip. "I still think I would make a better leader."

"But it's not the same without Darry." Tommy said with a sad frown. "Ever since he left, we've been getting our butts kicked; and no offense, SpongeTron, but you're not the same kind of leader Darry was. We might as well retire too."

But SpongeTron weakly smiled and tried to assure them. "Now come on, guys, let's not get ourselves down here. Although, I do admit that three on a team isn't exactly a strong one." suddenly he pounded his fist into his hand. "That's it! That's what we need!"

"What?" Tommy asked. "A new team?"

"No, a new recruit!" SpongeTron corrected, "A replacement for Darry who'll be our trump card to finish off our foes and save the day!"

"You really think a new recruit to replace Darry is what we need?" Tammy asked, skeptical of the idea.

"We know no one can really replace Darry, but if it'll help the Nicktoons then that's what we'll do."

"It sounds like a good idea." Tommy said, looking a bit unsure. "But how are we gonna find the right one to add to the team?"

* * *

"Auditions for a new Nicktoon?" Darry asked in surprise after having met up with his three friends at the Nasty Burger and was told their new plan for a new teammate to take his place.

"That's right," Tommy responded, "We need someone to be our powerhouse on the team since you quit."

"And we thought we'd ask you about the good qualities our new recruit should have if that person wants to be on our team," SpongeTron added.

"Hey, do you know the exact amount of pi?" Darry asked curiously while looking at his math book.

"Why yes, pi equals to 3.1415926535897932384626433832795-5-5-5-0-0-0-0-0-0-2-2-2..." SpongeTron's mind scrambled trying to say the endless amount of numbers when he blew a fuse. Tammy quickly pulled his tie to reactivate him and his body whirs with energy. "So what qualities do you have that should reflect on our new teammate?"

"Well, that's easy. You should write this down too." Darry began explaining, "The necessary qualities of a Nicktoon go as such: They need to be brave so they don't run in the face of danger. Loyal because a Nicktoon is there to save the world for the good of mankind. A team player because we all have to be willing to work as a team. Skills... to pay the bills...or at least some kind of power or ability to fight bad guys with. And most importantly...witty remarks; it keeps the fight interesting."

Tammy was writing everything down on a notepad, "Brave, loyal, team player, skills, witty remarks...got it."

"We're gonna put up some flyers around all our worlds." Tommy mentioned to Darry. "Wanna come help us?"

"I'd love to, but I still have to study for that math test before tomorrow." Darry replied. "But at least we still have some time to hang out right now."

"You bet!" Tommy said excitedly. "Why don't we start by-" but before he could finish, a beeping sound was heard.

Tammy took out her Recaller and said; "It looks like the Pupununu got infested with termites again." she puts it away and says, "Sorry Darry, but we gotta go."

But Darry easily responded, "No, don't worry. You guys go ahead. After all, you're Nicktoons and you have a job to do." The three look at each other, but then salute and ran off so they can save the Pupununus.

Once he was alone, Darry sighed and slumped in his seat. "Two days ago it was Plankton trying to steal the formula, and the day before it was the Syndicate robbing the bank. Don't remember being a Nicktoon could be that busy." but then he sat up and frowned, "Oh well, I quit and that's that. I'll spend more than ten minutes with them one of these days."

* * *

A few hours later at Fenton Works, Sam was sitting on the couch until Danny joined her. "So is Darry still locking himself in his room to prepare himself for the test?"

"That's right." Danny said a bit uneasy. "It's funny, even though I always wanted Darry to do something that wouldn't put himself in danger, there's still something that doesn't feel right to me."

Sam scoots closer to him as she adds, "It's because he's your son, Danny. He was born to fight ghosts just like you. Seeing him do something completely different just feels a bit weird to you right now."

Danny frowned a bit, "I think this is my fault..."

"Your fault?"

"If I'd been more open to my kids and told them about my past, then this wouldn't have happened," Danny said shamefully.

"Danny, none of this is really your fault. Whether they knew or not, no one could've predicted that any of this would happen." Sam then began to frown sadly. "If anyone is to blame, it might as well be me. If my book tour had ended sooner, I could've been around a lot more."

Danny put his arm around Sam and held her close. "I think we both qualify as 'Worst Parents of the Year'." he said with a small smile.

"I wonder if we'll get a trophy." Sam said with a laugh. They lean their heads closer, about to kiss until they suddenly hear a loud banging noise coming from outside.

They go outside to the back of the house and see SpongeTron hammering a piece of paper on the fence. "SpongeTron, what are you doing?" Danny asked, a bit annoyed.

"We're posting flyers all over Amity Park to hire Dar's replacement," SpongeTron explained, "Tammy's doing Retroville while Tommy's in Dimmsdale. I already finished in Bikini Bottom."

"Do you have to be so loud while doing that?" Sam asked.

"Sorry, Mrs. Fenton." SpongeTron said optimistically before giving the nails one more pound. "Just need to spread the word so everyone knows the Nicktoon position is open. Tell Darry I said hey." and then rushed away to put up more flyers. Danny turned to Sam and they both shrug, brushing off the strange event. But as they head back inside, Kida walks by and stops when she sees the flyer on the fence. Seeing the ad, she gasped in horror as she held her face.

* * *

The next day at Nicktoon HQ, SpongeTron stood on a table with Tammy and Tommy standing behind him. He spoke through a megaphone and shouted, "Attention all candidates! Thank you for attending the opportunity to be a member of the all-powerful Nicktoons!" However, the room they were in was completely empty besides the three of them. Tommy stares at Tammy as he comments, "You think no one saw our flyers?"

"I don't think anyone who wants to be a Nicktoon saw our flyers." Tammy said dully.

"Hmph," SpongeTron huff, "These guys are missing the opportunity! Now that our team is one member short, someone should be willing to join our inter-dimensional team!"

"Oh yeah, nothing beats a job of putting one's life in danger and facing dangerous super villains and taking risks that'll bring doom to our worlds," Tommy sarcastically said while crossing his arms.

"He has a point," Tammy agreed looking this through.

"Oh psshaw," SpongeTron scoffed. "If we can do it, so can anyone else. There has to be someone out there who's interested."

Suddenly, the doors open up and Crash rushes in with Junior following. "What'd I miss? Am I late?" Crash asked, out of breath as he glanced around. "Yee-haw! I'm the first one here!"

"Crash, what are you doing here?" Tammy asked.

"I'm here to be a Nicktoon, duh!" Crash shouted excitedly. "I saw your guys' flyer and I think this sponge has what it takes to be your new teammate!"

"But aren't you already a Cadet and part of Yuki's team?" Tommy mentioned.

"I'm sure Yuki won't mind." Crash said calmly. "Besides, someone has to pick up the slack her brother left behind, and that someone is the only one who with enough gumption to take on all that weight of being a real Nicktoon."

But Junior mumbles, "I still think Darry is better as a Nicktoon."

"Shh!" Crash angrily hushed, "Don't spoil this for me." He then starts jumping up in down in front of the three Nicktoons, "So, what'd y'all think? Can I join?"

Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron stare at each other and then huddle together, whispering something private. They then turn back to Crash, and SpongeTron says through the megaphone, "You have an audition!"

While Crash cheered, Kida suddenly bursts through the door as she yells, "How could you?!"

"Kida, you're also auditioning?" Tammy asked.

"No!" Kida shouted, "How could you guys think of replacing Darry like this?"

Crash was surprised, to which he asked, "I thought y'all said Darry quit."

"He did quit." Tommy answered.

"But you can't just replace him!" Kida angrily shouted, "Darry could still come back! He's gotta come back!"

Tammy walked over to her and held her shoulders, "Kida, I know it's hard, but Darry wanted to quit the Nicktoons and we have to accept that and move on. Darry's happy and I'm sure he wants us to be happy as well."

Kida bowed her head silently for a moment, until she looked up with a glare, "No! I'm gonna find Darry and get him to come back and be a Nicktoon. Who's with me?"

"I am!" Junior raised his arm up and marched over to Kida's side.

"Good," Kida said with a smirk before she grabbed Junior's arm and dragged him out the door.

Despite the awkward situation, Crash turned to the three and asked, "So when can I start bein' a Nicktoon?"

SpongeTron shouted loudly through the megaphone, "First!" causing those nearby to cover their ears, "A test!"

"Can I be leader too?!" Crash asked as he jumped up and down.

"Sorry Crash," SpongeTron shouted through the megaphone at Crash's face. "That position is already taken...by me!"

"No fair," Crash complained, now disappointed, "Darry was leader, and I'm replacin' Darry, so that leader job should go to ME."

"Leader, scheader...first we have to test if you have the qualities of being a Nicktoon," Tammy said looking at her notepad.

"I'll show y'all a test." Crash said in determination. "I'll show y'all I can be a Nicktoon and a leader. Could Darry ever do..." he ran over to a table and grabbed a bunch of beakers and vials and started juggling them in the air. "...This!"

"Whoa, that is pretty cool." Tommy admitted, impressed.

"But does it really go with the qualities of what it takes to be a Nicktoon?" Tammy asked, flipping through her notes.

SpongeTron then shouted through his megaphone, "Crash, that's enough! I don't think you should be-"

But one of the doors suddenly opened and Jimmy came in, angrily shouting, "Can you guys keep it down? Max is trying to sleep."

This distracted Crash, causing him to drop the beakers and vials creating a large explosion around him from all the chemicals that were in the vials. After the smoke cleared, Crash was covered in ash and he coughed out smoke. "Am I in?" he coughed again and passed out.

Jimmy narrowed his eyes and walked away while saying, "I'll call an ambulance."

* * *

Back in the Fenton's world, Darry continued reading his book at the park while sitting on a bench. In a nearby tree, Kida and Junior were peeking from behind. "Hey, it's Darry." Junior said with a smile. "Hey Darry!"

"Shh!" Kida shushed, covering his mouth. "We have to remind Darry that he's a superhero and that he needs to be a Nicktoon."

"Should we go talk to him?" Junior asked.

"I got a better idea." Kida said with a smile. "You see that mud puddle? You go stand in it and pretend you're sinking in it. Darry will think you're in quicksand and he will turn into Darry Phantom and save you. He'll remember he's a superhero and he'll be a Nicktoon again."

Junior seemed nervous and unsure. "I don't know, Kida."

But Kida already jumped out of the tree, "Let's go!"

While Darry was lying on the bench, holding his book in the air, Kida suddenly ran up to him, greeting, "Hey Darry!"

Darry sat up and when he noticed the little wild girl. "Oh, hey Kida. What are you doing here?"

"Just the usual, swinging on trees, playing at the playground, hanging with Yuki and the SP Bros...speaking of which, where is Junior?" Kida wondered looking around.

But Darry was just staring at his book as he answered, "I don't know, haven't seen him in a while."

"Help! Help!" they turn around and see Junior standing in the mud puddle with his ankles deep in while he waved his arms in the air. "Help! I'm sinking quick in this sand! Help Help!"

"Uh oh! Junior's gonna drown in quicksand!" Kida flailed her arms, "Quick Dar! Just use your awesome powers to rescue him!" Kida smiled, ready for her idol to make a move only to frown, seeing Darry still studying for his exam. "I said: 'Uh oh! Junior's gonna drown in quicksand!'" Kida hollered out, but Darry did nothing, "Psst! What are you waiting for? Go save him!"

"Isn't that your job?" Darry said dully and stands up from his seat to find another quiet place to study.

Kida was agape at this while Junior continued to shout, "Help! Help! I need someone to save me! HEEELLLP!"

She walked over to the sponge and dully said, "Show's over, Junior. It didn't work."

"I can't!" Junior cried out. "I really am stuck. My feet are too deep in." Kida sighed before grabbing Junior by his underarms and yanking him. Eventually, she managed to pull him out at the cost of his shoes.

* * *

Outside HQ, SpongeTron, Tammy, and Tommy were waiting while the officer ST-Units were inside making sure the labs didn't need to be quarantined. "Well, with Crash out for recovery, who else can possibly join us?" Tammy asked.

"We need someone with a lot of wisdom." SpongeTron mentioned. "Someone with all the skills and intelligence of a robot."

Suddenly, the front doors opened and SpongeTron 911 walked out and said, "Area's all clear. It's safe to enter the headquarters."

SpongeTron grinned with Tommy and Tammy uncertain on who he plans to recruit. He put his arm around his fellow robot's shoulder and coolly said, "Hey 911, how would you like to join in with the Nicktoons?"

SpongeTron 911 was surprised and flattered at the same time. "You want me to join your team?"

"Uuuhhh..." the twins paused for a moment until SpongeTron says:

"Of course!" the robot said with a thumbs up, "With your nifty gadgets and gizmos, you can be our trump card against evil! And what better to be our thump card than an enforcer of the law!"

"Do we have any say in this?" Tommy asked, still unsure.

"I would be honored to join your team." SpongeTron 911 said in a humble tone. "And just to show you how valuable I will be; I will teach you all the same training methods I use for my police force in order to make them stronger against formidable opponents."

"Training methods?" Tammy questioned.

"That's right. After this, you'll be glad you made the decision to add me to the team." A whistle blows and SpongeTron 911 shouts, "Drop and give me 50, Turner!"

"But we-" Tammy was about to object until 911 blew his whistle at the two, making Tommy and Tammy drop to the ground and start 50 push-ups.

* * *

Behind HQ, SpongeTron 911 was putting the Nicktoons through his intense training that would make them stronger, acting more like a drill sergeant than a team member. "Up down up down, you call those push-ups?" he shouted at the twins. "What if a wrestler attacks us? You think you can beat him with those scrawny arms? Move faster!"

Tammy and Tommy's foreheads sweat as they do push-ups faster. 911 then turns to SpongeTron 001 and blows his whistle again, making him do pull-ups on a metal bar. "You call yourself number one?" SpongeTron 911 shouted, "What if we get invaded by aliens and they threaten to dissect the Creator? We wouldn't be able to save him with the amount of effort you're giving!" SpongeTron did faster pull ups, almost sweating as he struggled to keep up with the robot's demands.

Tommy stopped mid push-up and looked at Tammy and asked, "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Tammy just groaned as she fell flat on her face.

* * *

In Amity Park, Darry was walking home, listening to music on his headphones when Kida and Junior take a peek, several blocks away. "Okay, you know the plan," she said to Junior as he nodded.

Darry whistled to the tune of the song he's hearing when Kida walks in front wearing a dress and white wig and holding up a purse. "Oh my, this purse is too big for a frail woman like me since it's stacked with so many wads of cash." She said in raspy yet kind voice.

Then Junior jumps into the scene, wearing a robber outfit, though he's wearing a huge sock that's covering his face. "Hold it there, ma'am!" Junior yelled at Kida, pointing a water pistol (at the wrong direction), "Drop the bag and put your hands up!"

"AAAHH!" Kida screamed. "Help! Help! I need somebody! Not just any anybody! I need a Darry Phantom!" Darry was walking when he spots an old lady and a familiar square figure with a sock covering his head. He couldn't hear the conversation due to the loud music from his headphones. He just walks pass them as Junior attempts to "rob" Kida.

They tug of war over the purse until Kida notices Darry not acknowledging them. Junior snatches the purse and holds it up victoriously. "I win!" He says cheerily. Kida just slumped over in disappointment. Junior was just confused as he asked, "Should we try it again?"

* * *

The next morning at Fenton Works, Yuki was sitting at the table while breakfast is being made. "It's not tofu and soy again, is it?"

Sam placed a plate in front her which had a soy cube, orange slices, tofu bacon, and soy milk. "I told Danny I would cook for a change." She said.

Yuki frowned in annoyance while Danny stood close to Sam. "I think it's great when you do cook."

Sam smiled coyly and responded, "I think the kids prefer when you cook, despite the fact what I make is healthy for us."

Danny smiled, his gleaming eyes toward her. Yuki knows what this means, "Oh, is that the time already? Guess I'll leave you two alone so I can go...and vomit," she sticks her tongue at her breakfast and quickly exits the kitchen.

Just when Danny and Sam are about to kiss, Darry's voice yells, "Mom! Dad!"

Danny groaned in disappointment before Darry comes in swinging his backpack. "Well, your normal son is off to school, and afterwards out on a date with Janice."

"Have fun." Danny replied. "And don't hurry back."

"Just be home by nine." Sam said a bit sternly.

"Got it." Darry said with a grin and a finger point. "After all, I don't have anything to do like protecting mankind or saving the world."

After Darry left, Danny looked at Sam again, smiling as he said; "Now hopefully we can..."

"DAD!" Yuki shouted from somewhere in the house, "The ghost portal is acting up again!"

After her shout, the parents hear a roar coming from underneath. Danny sighed and headed toward the lab before saying to Sam, "I handle it."

* * *

Six hours later, the Nicktoons were hanging at HQ inside SpongeTron's room. "Well, that was a total waste." Tommy said dully. "Luckily SpongeTron 911 bought the whole thing about his police force needing him more than we do."

"I wonder if there's anyone else who would be interested in joining the Nicktoons." SpongeTron asked with his arms crossed.

"It'll have to be someone who's a good fighter, brave, and preferably close to Darry's age." Tammy pointed out. Suddenly, they hear a knock on the door and it opened for Buster to walk in, wearing his Krusty Krab hat and holding a bag of food.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Tommy said, "I ordered some lunch." But SpongeTron and Tammy smile at each other, having a plan for Buster who's holding up their lunches.

* * *

Meanwhile, Darry was leaving school, holding up a test paper that had been graded. "An A+..." Darry said before cheering happily. "Gnarly! Never gotten a grade that high before! All thanks to my new normal life."

"Help! Help!" a voice called and Darry turned to Kida laying on the ground unconscious and Junior sitting beside her, shouting for help.

Darry dashes over and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Kida just collapsed! We have to do something! I think she needs res...rasp...re...sus..."

"Resuscitation," Kida whispered to him.

"Yeah, resooscitation." Junior repeated with a cheery smile. "She needs you since you have superpowers, so help! Help!"

Darry raised an eyebrow as he responded, "Okay," and knelt down to Kida.

Kida smiled, about to get "CPR" from Darry as he leaned closer to her lips and-

A loud siren ran off as an ambulance drove in front of the three and ST-Units came out from the back. "Man down! Man down!" SpongeTron 065 yelled out, pushing Darry aside, "072! Got the kit ready?"

SpongeTron 072 opened up his chest compartment, handing out the defibrillator. "Ready!" 072 nodded.

065 grabbed the paddles, ready to give Kida an electrical shock, "Clear!"

Right when he was about to press the electrodes to Kida's chest, she quickly held his wrists back and sat up while frantically shouting, "NO! Stop! I'm feeling better!"

"She could be suffering a concussion!" SongeTron 065 frantically shouts, "Scan her!" 072 made his eyes glow; about to scan Kida's body until the shaman girl kicked him down and pushed 065 away. She then grabbed Junior by the arm and ran away from the scene. "You know, it's a felony to impersonate sick people!" SpongeTron 065 shouted after her. Darry watched everything with a baffled look, but ultimately shrugged his shoulders and carelessly walked away.

* * *

Back at Nicktoon HQ, Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron were talking to Buster about being their newest Nicktoon member. But the sponge didn't seem to be obliging to their request. "What do you mean you don't wanna join?" Tommy asked in slight disappointment. "Don't you wanna be a Nicktoon and fight bad guys?"

Buster had nervous look on his face as he silently shook his head "no". "Don't you wanna save the day and protect all who are helpless?" Tammy asked with a grin, but Buster again shook his head in response.

SpongeTron then cheerfully asked, "Don't you wanna go on adventures among friends, take on new challenges, and come out of it in the end a new person who learned a life-long lesson and has grown closer to his friends and family?"

Buster stared and pondered for a moment until Tommy asked, "Don't you wanna face dangerous enemies while at the pressure of knowing every decision you make during missions has the risk of destroying our worlds, eradicating life as we know it, and disrupting the space-time continuum?" Hearing all this, Buster gritted his teeth and quickly shook his head "no" again.

Tammy groaned in frustration and shouted, "I don't get it, Buster! You were gonna be part of the Nicktoons once before. What made you wanna quit?"

Buster got a dull frown as he shrugged and finally spoke, "Hm, my dad was part of the Nicktoons years ago. I just wanna do my own thing, be my own person, not be a part of some world-saving kiddie group, ya know." the three stare dumbfounded until Buster simply waves and walks out. "Anyway, later."

Tommy then glares at Tammy and SpongeTron as he bitterly asks, "Great, now what?"

"We need to find someone else." Tammy answered. "Someone who is willing to join, someone smart and someone who we can mold into the perfect Nicktoon."

Just then, a soccer ball flies out nowhere and head straight at the three kids, making them duck as it crashes into a couple of beakers and ricochets back to its owner. A dark brown furred foot holds the ball back as Tommy, Tammy, and SpongeTron look up spotting Allie at the door leaning back and sucking on a lollipop. She pops the candy from her mouth saying, "Looking for me?"

SpongeTron, Tammy, and Tommy look at each other in surprise, but then smile at the same time, knowing just what to do.

* * *

It looks like the Nicktoons now have their replacement. Will this new life work out for everyone? Please leave a review and stick around for Part 2.


	7. This Is A Life?: Part 2

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 2: This Is A Life?**

Plot: _After the traumatic experience of witnessing Dark Dan's revival, his friends and family almost being killed, and his Ghost Rage causing everything, Darry has decided to quit the Nicktoons and retire from ghost fighting to live life as a normal teenager. His friends do not like this, but are respectful of his wishes, except for Junior and Kida who try to get him to change his mind, but Darry refuses. SpongeCog, distraught over the loss of his creator, acts out by kidnapping Junior and Kida as an act of revenge, forcing Darry to try and come out of retirement to rescue them. Meanwhile, Sam has ended her tour and is staying with the Fenton family for good. As the couple attempt to rekindle their flame, they cannot seem to get one moment alone._

**Part 2**

* * *

Back in Amity Park outside in ice-cream shop, Darry was sitting at a table under a large umbrella across from a teenage girl with short black hair and blue eyes. The two were sharing a milkshake as they hung out on a date. Darry leaned his elbow on the table and said to the girl with a smile, "Oh Janice, it's so gnarly that we can finally spend time together."

Janice giggled and responded, "Totally. It's weird though, I've never seen you around much before. Aren't you usually off somewhere being Darry Phantom?"

"I told you already, I'm done being Darry Phantom. That way I can spend more time on school, with my friends and family, and my number one lady here," Darry said, reaching across the table and holding Janice's hand, making her smile.

Across the street in a bush, Junior and Kida eavesdrop on their date wearing camouflage gear and looking through binoculars. "Is hiding in here gonna make Darry wanna be a superhero again?" Junior asked.

"No!" Kida snapped while she stared through the binoculars at the couple, narrowing her eyes. "I got another plan."

"Does it involve seaponies and singing songs with funny clothes on?" Junior excitedly asked.

Kida stared at him for a moment until she shouted, "NO!" she put the binocular in his view, "Do you see that girl he's with? I read a story once that if a superhero doesn't have a girlfriend, he gets more focused on being a superhero."

"Is that really true?" Junior asked, unsure, "Because Darry's daddy seems to get along real well with Darry's mommy."

"Of course it's true!" Kida suddenly shouted in Junior's face. "Darry shouldn't even be dating that girl anyway! She could be a bad guy...or a monster!"

"A monster?!" Junior exclaimed in shock.

"Right!" Kida said in determination. "Now your job will be to keep Darry busy while I take care of that grocknor. Once she's gone, Darry will become more focused on being a hero again."

Junior attempted a serious face and salutes, "Sir, yes sir! Uh...I mean ma'am." He hurried over to the ice cream parlor as Kida prepares for her plan.

Darry still held hands with Janice across the table as he said, "You know, if this date turns out perfect, I got ideas for what we can do on our second date."

"Do tell," Janice said with an eager smile. "Cuz I think spending time with you is just-"

"DARRY!" Junior cried out as ran over to them and suddenly jumped on top of Darry, hugging his head tightly while crying loudly, "Don't let the monster eat you! Don't let the monster eat you!"

Darry jerked around, trying to pry the clingy sponge off of him. Janice stared flabbergasted until Kida marched over to the table and glared at her. "Who do you think you are?!" Kida yelled, holding out her staff.

Janice just raised an eyebrow at the little girl. "I'm sorry...do I know you?"

"What are you two doing?" Darry asked, still pulling away from Junior.

Janice gave him a look and asked, "You know these two?"

"No!" Darry immediately answered, "I mean, yes, I do, but..."

"Of course he knows us," Kida crossed her arms, "He's our babysitter duh! Shame Darry! One minute, you said you'd be back to get us ice-cream and the next, you're with this girl?!"

Hearing this, Janice crossed her arms and turned to Darry with a frown, "What?!"

"No way, Janice, that's not true!" Darry franticly explained, "I was totally dating you 100 percent of the time- on a free schedule!"

Then Kida nonchalantly says, "Oh, and did I mention that Darry already has a girlfriend." She smiles and brushes her hair back, "He's in love with a beautiful princess who lives in the jungle and knows magic."

Darry's eyes widen in horror as he sees his date looking even more steamed. "Wait, Janice! That isn't true either!" he quickly mentions as he waves his arms in panic.

But Janice already grabbed her purse and stood from her seat. "And here I thought you were a noble honest guy. Goodbye Darry Fenton." she turned and stormed away.

"Janice..." Darry said in futile as he reached out. "Come back."

But Junior suddenly glomped him and happily said, "Yay, the monster left! Does this mean you're a superhero again?"

Darry jerked his head toward the two with a dark look in his eyes, "What on earth were you thinking?!"

"We were trying to get you to come to your senses, duh." Kida said dully. "You can't live your life being a boring normal boy. Besides, that girl was totally unfit for you. You should really consider dating a jungle princess who knows magic."

But Darry suddenly stood up from his chair, roughly pushing Junior off of him. "DON'T YOU GET IT?!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, "I'M DONE WITH ALL THAT!" he counted on his fingers, "I'm not a superhero, I'm not a Nicktoon, and I'm. Not. Darry. Phantom! I haven't gone ghost since that day and I NEVER WILL!"

Having him shout at them like that made Junior tear up with Kida coming close to it. "But..." Kida said in a hurt voice, "But you're a hero. You're my hero."

"Not anymore!" Darry responded angrily. "Now stay out of my way and stay out of my life...FOREVER!"

This was enough to make Junior and Kida burst into tears, "WHAAAA!" they both screamed before running away, crying their eyes out. After the younger kids run off, Darry's anger suddenly disappears as he stares in the direction the two ran off.

"Oh no," Darry groaned in remorse before running forward. "What have I done?"

* * *

In the Retroville Park, Tommy, Tammy, and SpongeTron have evaluated Allie after giving her tests on what it means to be a Nicktoon. "Alright, you understand all the rules to being a Nicktoon, right?" SpongeTron asked.

Allie smiled and answered, "I must be loyal, a team player, and skilled which I am."

"This is great!" Tammy said excitedly. "Are you sure Sally and Dolly can't join as well?"

"Nah," Allie said, shaking her head. "Sally is more of a thinker than a fighter, and Dolly won't dare get her paws dirty from the action."

"Well, we're glad to have you on board, Allie." Tommy said with a friendly smile. "I never thought I'd say this, but having you on the team might be a good thing. Having a squirrel with all the agility and fighting skills of Sandy Cheeks will make us unstoppable."

SpongeTron's hat suddenly beeps and he pulls his tie to make a screen extend out of his head. He looks at it and says, "I'm picking up electronic programming signals from Amity Park."

"Sweet!" Tommy said excitedly as he jumped up. "Now's the perfect time to test our new recruit." he turned to Allie, "Do you think you're ready?"

"You kiddin'?" Allie asked, making muscles, "I'm ready to kick some bad guy tail!"

SpongeTron then said, "In that case, Nicktoons GO!"

* * *

Back in Amity Park, Darry was wandering around the town, calling out, "Junior! Kida! JUNIOR!" but when there was no response, he slumped over in frustration, "Oh, why did I have to yell at them like that?"

In a nearby part of town, the Nicktoons arrive from a portal with a satellite sticking out of SpongeTron's head. "The signal is stronger here. Whatever it is, it must be causing trouble here in Amity Park."

"Who do you think this bad guy is, thinking he can mess with our friend's world?" Allie said in an angry tone.

But then they hear a loud howl that startles them and turn to see SpongeCog 010 jump down from a building and land ahead of them, sniffing the ground and following a scent.

"It's SpongeCog 010!" Tammy shouted out. "We haven't seen him or his other robots in a while."

"Wait, if 010 is here, doesn't it mean there's also..." Tommy was answered when SpongeCog 013 dropped to the ground behind them while slamming on a now-dented dumpster.

Allie gasped in shock before SpongeTron pointed at the evil robots, "Nicktoons Go!" Poof turned into Tommy's chain hammer and Tammy's magic jump rope appeared in her hands. SpongeTron's fist turned giant and he punched SpongeCog 013 with his spiked knuckles and knocked him down while Tommy tried to pin him down with his hammers. "Allie!" SpongeTron called out to the little squirrel. "Punch through his wires!"

Allie was about to come forward, but SpongeCog 013 suddenly roared and broke through the Nicktoons' bonds as he stood up with his fists in the air. Seeing this, Allie stopped and suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs, "AAAAAHHHH!" she turned and ran away, but SpongeCog 010 suddenly appeared and growled viciously at Allie, causing her to scream again, "AAAAHHHH!" and run away from the battle.

SpongeTron, Tommy, and Tammy stare back at Allie baffled. "I guess Dar forgot to add valor to his list of being a good Nicktoon," Tommy mentioned.

SpongeCog 010 sniffed the air and then growled at SpongeCog 013, who nodded and jumped in the air, climbing up a building and jumping roof to roof. "Where is he going?" Tommy asked as he stared at the robot escaping.

SpongeTron pulls his tie again to release a small satellite and monitor to track the two robots down. "They're heading down the street." he told the twins. "They must be after something."

* * *

Meanwhile, Darry was still searching for Junior and Kida after hurting their feelings and scaring them off. "Man, where could they have gone?" Darry wondered.

Suddenly, Darry heard the cries and screams of two voices, "AAAAAAHHHH!"

Darry's eyes widen and he rushes towards the screams. Upon reaching an alley, he gasps in shock when he sees SpongeCog 013 holding Junior and Kida in his large fists. "Hey!" Darry yelled to the robot. "Let go of them!"

SpongeCog 013 growled with the two still in his grasp. "Puny squishy want friends? He no get them."

"I'm retired now." Darry pointed out. "So I'm giving you one last chance. Let them go...or I'll call the cops."

SpongeCog 013 dimly laughed until a bunch of katanas thrusts from behind and hit Darry. He opened his eyes to see he was not stabbed, but pinned to the wall by his clothes. SpongeCog 008 swiftly jumps from the roof of a building and lands next to 013. SpongeCog 010 walks over to Darry and sticks something in his pocket before walking towards his comrades. 008 creates a portal which he and the robots walk through, taking Kida and Junior with them.

Darry struggled to get free until Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron enter the alley. "Darry!" they all shout in surprise to see him trapped.

"What are you doing here?" SpongeTron asked as Tammy swung her rope like a whip, knocking the swords off the wall and freeing Darry with one hit. "I thought you were retired."

"I am," Darry responded, "But I was looking for Kida and Junior. The SpongeCogs came and took them away!"

The three gasp in shock, hearing this. "It can't be!" Tammy yelled in horror.

"What'll we do?" Tommy asked in the same manner.

Darry narrowed his eyes in determination. "There's only one thing we can do..." Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron all grow smiles, thinking this would mark the return of their former leader. "You guys need to track down the SpongeCog robots and rescue Junior and Kida while I go home and start on my homework."

Tommy and Tammy frown when SpongeTron asked, "So that's it? You're gonna stand here and do nothing while we clean up the mess you caused?!

"I'm not a Nicktoon anymore, remember?" Darry bitterly pointed out. "As worried as I am about Junior and Kida, I can't do anything for them. I'm normal now."

"Yes, you can! WITH your paranormal abilities!" SpongeTron screamed out, "Ever since that incident, you're not yourself lately. Kida and Junior are our friends! You're our leader for Neptune's sake! You're supposed to set a good example for us!"

Darry listened to SpongeTron and frowned, "Well... I can't. Sorry." And marched back home.

After he walked away, the three look at each other until Tommy said, "Relax, we don't need him. We can save Junior and Kida ourselves."

"What can we do now?" SpongeTron asked, "Our last newest member didn't work out. Who can possibly replace Darry now? He's a ghost and has ghostly powers. Nobody can be as cool as that."

Then Tammy smiled realizing, "I know just the guy! Why didn't I realize sooner! I'll be right back..." she hurried away with Tommy and SpongeTron wondering what recruit she's planning to bring.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Darry heads home, he gives a disheartened sigh while putting his hands in his pockets. However, his eyes widen as he takes out a piece of paper from his pocket, which was the same piece of paper that SpongeCog 010 had placed in his pocket before leaving. He stares at it oddly as he unfolds it to see a handwritten note upon it. He reads it, 'Dear ghost squishy, I'm sure you remember me. A worthy opponent and archenemy of your annoying friend SpongeTron. By now I'm sure you've witnessed my comrades snatch your puny infantile friends. If you value their lives, you will come to my base with the address on this note. If you don't come, I'll send the runts back to you...in bony pieces. Sincerely, SpongeCog 001'.

Darry became uncomfortable by this as he scrunches the note in his hands. "I can't...the Nicktoons are already on their way to save them." But then he looks at the bottom of the note to see more written down, 'P.S. If those other Nicktoons accompany you or you fail to show up, then I'll obliterate all of them...for you to see as well.'

Darry became even more distressed by the evil robot's threats. But then tightened his fists as he narrowed his eyes. "Darry Phantom's retired," he said to himself, "But Darry Fenton isn't." He puts the paper back in his pocket and entered his house to get supplies before setting out on a stand-alone rescue mission.

* * *

Back at HQ, Tommy and SpongeTron were waiting for Tammy who alerted them to meet here. The two sat in silence until SpongeTron brightened up with an idea, "You know, we can always ask Java to join the Nicktoons. She would be a skilled, brave, and loyal team member."

"Yeah, while robbing us right under our noses," Tommy mentioned.

Suddenly, they hear the sound of a motor and they turn to see an intangible moped phase through the wall with Tammy riding on the back of it while holding onto the driver. It stops in the middle of the room, turning solid as Tammy jumps off, removing her helmet. "Great!" she said enthusiastically to her brother and friend. "You're here!"

Tommy and SpongeTron were amazed as the pink-hatted boy pointed at the driver. "Tammy, is that..."

The driver removes his helmet, revealing it to be Jesse 13. He smiles coolly and waves to Tommy and SpongeTron, "Sup guys." he greets.

"Hey Jess!" SpongeTron waved.

"Of course!" Tommy realized, "Why didn't we choose Jesse before? He has powers just as good as Darry's, is witty, a team player-"

"Not to mention ruins everything he touches," SpongeTron noted.

"How did you even get Jesse to join our team anyway?" Tommy curiously asked his sister.

"Oh, it was easy." Tammy said as she remembers the event like it was...an hour ago.

* * *

_A flashback goes to the Fenton Basement where Tammy was standing in front of the open ghost portal. She looks at the flyers she and her team made and quickly writes a note on the back. Tammy turns it into a paper airplane and throws it into the Ghost Zone._

_A few seconds later, Jesse drives out of the Ghost Zone on his moped with the flyer in his hand as he excitedly shouts, "I'm in!"_

_"YAY!" Tammy cheered before hopping on the back of the moped as Jesse revs the motor and drives upstairs. Near the living room, Danny held Sam and was about to kiss her until his ghost sense goes off and he quickly pushes Sam away just as Jesse phases through the basement door and drives pass the couple, out the front door._

* * *

The flashback ends as SpongeTron scratches his head and mentions, "Mr. Fenton has got to install a password to the ghost portal."

"No duh," Tommy said, "Luckily, we don't have to worry about giving Jesse tests cuz we already know how good and experienced he is."

"Well, that makes it official, Jesse." Tammy said to the ghost boy, "You're in. Welcome to the Nicktoons."

"Sweet!" Jesse said excitedly. "What do I do first?"

"I'm glad you asked that, Jesse." SpongeTron said in a bold voice. "As official leader of the Nicktoons, I shall inform you that two of our friends have been captured by the SpongeCogs and as Nicktoons we will go forth and rescue them."

"Awesome!" Jesse cheered until he cleared his throat and saluted, "I mean, yes sir."

"But you still have control over your bad luck, right?" Tommy suspiciously asked. "We can't have the reputation of the Nicktoons crash by everyone thinking we're unlucky."

"Chillax guys," Jesse coolly said as he walked over to a table and grabbed a beaker. "I told you before, I got it all under control now thanks to Pop's training." he tosses the beaker in the air, hoping to catch it in his hand, but drops it on the floor with the glass shattering.

Tammy turns to the boys with a sure smile, "I told you this was a good idea." while SpongeTron and Tommy stare at each other in uncertainty.

* * *

Meanwhile, Darry had followed the directions on SpongeCog's note to Bikini Bottom and had made it to an abandoned warehouse. Darry gulped, unsure if he can go back to the field. He takes a deep breath, exhales, and opened the door to find his friends.

He slowly walks into the dark room and mutters to himself, "I should probably go ghost." he held a duffle bag with various weapons and devices in it. "No. I'm not a Nicktoon, so I'm just gonna come in here and convince SpongeCog to give me back the kids."

"Darry!" a little girl's voice called out.

Darry looked ahead and spotted a dark figure in the shadows that looked like a little girl in pigtails. "Kida!" Darry said with a smile, recognizing the silhouette and voice. He rushed over to her, only to see Kida run away from him as he tried to approach.

Darry was confused as to why she would run when he was there to rescue her, but chased after her, "Kida, wait!" Darry called, running through the dark crowded room. "I know what I said before, but I didn't mean it! I just wanted to live a normal life without action or danger!"

He finally manages to catch up with Kida, who is standing in front of a large box blocking her way with her back turned to Darry. Darry cautiously approaches her as he calmly says, "Don't worry, Kida, I'm here to help you. But where's Junior? Is he safe?" But when Kida didn't respond to him, Darry still approached her. When he tried to reach out to her, something large dropped behind him. Before he could react, something hard knocked him on the head and Darry fell to the ground now unconscious.

Kida turned toward the knocked out boy and grinned with red eyes, revealing to be SpongeCog 001 in disguise. "Tie him down." he ordered SpongeCog 013.

* * *

A few hours later in a dark area with only a single light hanging above, Darry finally began to wake up even though his head still ached from the injury he received. He noticed that he was now tied to a large rusty anchor with rope. He grunted and attempted to get out of the ropes but couldn't. "Long time no see, ghost brat." Darry looked up to see his captor approaching; however, it was not what he expected. To his horror, the one who approached him was...DarkEvil LaserPants!

"DarkEvil?" Darry uttered in shock as he shook his head in disbelief. "No...It can't be! You're supposed to be..."

"Dead? Of course," DarkEvil said as a light engulfed him, revealing his true colors, "You killed him..." As Darry glanced at SpongeCog, he noticed something different about him. He looks rusted like has hasn't polished himself in weeks, has few parts dented, and was sparking at some moments.

"SpongeCog, you look like...you could use some maintenance," Darry noted.

"From who?!" SpongeCog asked angrily. "As you remember, the one who built me is no longer here...and it's all thanks to you squishies."

"What?" Darry asked in surprise, looking offended. "As YOU remember, it was his fault all that happened. He was the one who brought Dark Dan back into my world, and it was his fault that he almost got me and my family killed, and it's his fault that he's-"

"SILENCE!" yelled SpongeCog as he pointed a malfunctioning beamsword at Darry's face. "My master may be gone, but his death won't be in vain. I'll still take out the squishies that caused his demise, starting with you."

Suddenly, loud screams were heard echoing throughout the building that Darry instantly recognized. "Junior. Kida." he muttered in worry before glaring at SpongeCog. "What have you done to them?"

SpongeCog answers cunningly, "I had to bring you here somehow. Their demise is all part of my scheme. I'll watch the look of horror on your face as you experience losing a member of your team."

Darry glances at the floor and notices half a scissors sitting on the floor near him and discreetly starts reaching over for it while keeping SpongeCog's attention. "I'm not a Nicktoon anymore, and they have nothing to do with this." he responds, "So if you're gonna kill me, just do it and let them go."

SpongeCog just smirked and turned away. "Now where would the fun in that be?" he laughed evilly, but suddenly yelped when he felt an electric shock from his systems and pounded on the side of his head to repair himself. Once he felt normal, he yelled, "013, let's bring him to his puny friends." 013 nodded and stomped out of the room to retrieve their other captives. While they weren't looking, Darry quietly used the scissor in his hand to saw the ropes binding his wrists.

* * *

In another room, Kida and Junior were suspended from the ceiling by chains and were hanging over a large vat filled with dozens of electric eels that threatened to shock them if they fell in. Junior gulped and asked his friend in a trembling voice, "K-K-Kida? The Nicktoons will come here and save us, right? R-right?"

"O-Of course." Kida shakily answered, "They'll show up any minute. But I mean...come on, we're future Nicktoons. We can get out of this; just use your strength."

"I...I think so." Junior said frightfully as he looked down at the eels. "But if I do, we'll both fall down and get painfully shocked. I could dry up very badly if they shocked me."

"And I can't reach my staff, so I guess we're both doomed." Kida groaned in disappointment.

SpongeCog 001 and 013 arrive as the large muscular robot drops Darry on the ground while he's still tied to the anchor. "Now that we're all here," SpongeCog said with sadistic enthusiasm. "Let's start avenging the master."

However, SpongeCog 008 whispered to 010, "Have you noticed that 001 seems to have become a tad...crazy since the master's passing?"

"Rah! Rah Rah!" 010 nodded his head in agreement until the two froze in silence when SpongeCog turned to them with a glare.

But he pointed at them and ordered, "Stop yapping and start working! 008, get into your position. 010, get me another can of oil!" 008 bowed in respect while 010 saluted and ran out to get a drink for 001.

Just then, Junior and Kida look down and notice Darry still tied to the anchor and were surprised to see him in the robots' clutches as well. "Hey! It's Darry!" Junior shouted happily. "He's come to save us!"

But Kida just narrowed her eyes and pointed out, "That can't be right. Darry doesn't save people anymore. What are you doing here, Darry Fenton?!"

Darry said nothing as SpongeCog announced, "He's here to bear witness your soon-to-be demise, along with his own. Afterwards, we'll be after your friends and family next!"

"001, may I have a word?" 008 said cautiously, "We all grieve the master as much as you do, but don't you think this is getting a bit out of hand?"

"Are you saying we shouldn't finish what the master started?" SpongeCog responded with his anger growing, "Are you undermining my new full-time command?" he stomped toward 008, causing him to back away, "Are you giving PITY to those HUMANS?!"

As SpongeCog lashed out at 008, this gave Darry the chance to cut through the ropes and break free to back-kick SpongeCog 013 in the face. SpongeCog gasped in shock to see Darry now free and going against them. He roughly pushed 008 away and ordered, "Do it. NOW!"

As 008 ran toward the wall with chains tied to a hook that was attached to the wall, Darry stomped his foot toward SpongeCog 001. "This is your last chance, SpongeCog. Let them go or I will have to take drastic measures."

"You sure you wanna do that, squishy?" SpongeCog asked calmly. "Things might not go so well...for your friends."

He signals and SpongeCog 008 uses his sword to cut one of the chains attached to the wall, causing Junior and Kida to fall closer to the eels as they scream.

"Four more cuts and they'll be barbecued squishies." SpongeCog warned. "Won't that be amusing?!" he cackled madly and chugged down the oil 010 had gotten for him.

Darry stared down in horror, but looked determined at he darted his head toward SpongeCog, "You've gone too far, SC. Prepare for a Phantom pummel!" SpongeCog, along with 010 and 013, prepare themselves as Darry raised his arms in the air and closed his eyes, "I'm Going Ghost!" Kida and Junior watched, preparing for a battle of epicness between the ghost boy and the robots. But nothing happened. Darry peeks one eye open and noticed he's still in human form, "I said 'I'm Going Ghost!'" But he did not go ghost. Darry was confused as he looked at his human hands.

Seeing this, SpongeCog laughed in amusement. "What's the matter, Phantom? Got a problem?"

Darry didn't understand why his powers aren't working when 013 grabbed him by the throat and bashed him against the wall. "Darry!" Kida and Junior screamed.

"Phantom no ghost! 013 pummel Phantom for good!" 013 said, holding Darry still as he raised a spiked fist. Darry gritted his teeth, trying to phase out, but couldn't. He gasped as 013 prepared to finish him off. "Phantom has last requests?"

Darry tried to think of something when a memory popped in his head, "Um yes," Darry said and asked, "Do you know what the exact amount of pi is?"

"Exact amount of pi equals to 3.141592653589793238462643383-2-2-2-7-7-7-" 013's head started to short-circuit from the endless digits of that term. Darry was released as 013 blew a fuse and his bulb goes dim.

SpongeCog 001 watched in shock and ordered 010 to attack, "Sic him! Rip his squishy throat out!"

010 dashed forward and lunged, but Darry grabbed hold of his backpack to search for something. "Back off!" Darry warned taking out something, "I have something prepared by my dad!" He brought out a tofu sandwich his parents prepared for his school lunch when he threw the sandwich into 010's mouth. SpongeCog 010's metal cheeks were filled with the lunch until he spat it out in disgust. However, the moist soy produce was already in his circuitry, causing him to malfunction and his body to jerk around.

Seeing another of his comrades fail to apprehend him, SpongeCog turns to 008 and angrily yells, "Don't just stand there! DO SOMETHING!"

SpongeCog 008 stays silent and uses his sword to slice the second chain that was suspending Junior and Kida, to which they yelp in fright as they dropped closer to the electric eels. Darry gasped quietly, seeing this and raises his hand at the two robots. "Ghost ray, ghost ray, fire a ghost ray..." he said to himself, hoping that power would work, but nothing happened.

008 then cut the third chain, leaving Kida and Junior hanging from the final chain that was keep them merely a few feet away from the deadly electric eels. "That's Strike Three, Darry." SpongeCog threatened. "You wanna go for one more?"

Now frustrated, Darry dropped to his knees and repeatedly tried shoving his hands onto the ground where his shadow was, trying to control it like he normally does. But like with his other powers, nothing happened. "Strike and you're out!" SpongeCog said, using a slicing off gesture, signaling 008 to cut the last rope.

Junior and Kida scream as they fall when two shadows rise from the ground, form into hands and grab the two before they dived in. "What?!" SpongeCog said in disbelief. 008 raised his sword in defense when a spinning object cuts through his kantanas.

SpongeCog turns to see a gold star that had stuck to the wall and looks back to see SpongeTron charging forward with his large metal spiked fist held up. "Nicktoons...Go!" SpongeTron yelled out.

Tammy and Tommy cry out as they charge forward with their weapons in hand and engage the SpongeCog robots in battle. The shadow places Kida and Junior on the ground and transforms into a small shadow ghost with glowing red eyes.

SpongeCog deflected the blast from Tommy's magic rifle and backed away. "This isn't how it's supposed to be." he said in slight panic. "I was supposed to eliminate that ghost boy and his two young friends, just like what they did to my master!"

While Tammy deflected 008's attacks with her magic baton, Darry then spoke to SpongeCog, "It doesn't have to be like this, SpongeCog. I know how you feel. I know what it's like not to have a parent around. But if you stop now, we can start over and forget all about being enemies."

SpongeCog's eyes widen in shock, hearing this. The other robots look at him, wondering how he will respond to this. But not surprisingly, SpongeCog stretches his arm and punches Darry to the ground. With great speed, he now stood on top of Darry and aimed his ray blaster at him. "I don't need sympathy from a squishy like you!" he bitterly said, "I was built without sympathy and I was built to destroy you than join you."

"Go ghost, go ghost, go ghost." Darry muttered as SpongeCog charged up his ray and prepared to fire at Darry. However, the boy still was unable to change into ghost form.

"Sayonara ghost boy!" SpongeCog said when he feels a tap on his shoulder and he turned to Kida.

"You're sick, SpongeCog," Kida noted, "I think you need resuscitation!" She holds up an electric eel using a metal tong. Once the eel touched SpongeCog's outer shell, it shocked him with 100,000 volts of electricity. SpongeCog screamed in agony as he was shocked, causing him to stumble backwards off of Darry and fall down, now unconscious.

Seeing this, SpongeCogs 008 and 010 prepare to avenge their fallen leader. However, Jesse 13, still a shadow ghost, smirks with a cackle and flies through the vat containing the rest of the eels, causing it to spark with green electricity and fall apart, now damaged. The eels spilled out and SpongeCogs 008 and 010 yelp in panic as they run away to avoid the same fate as SpongeCog 001. Wanting to avoid this as well, Tommy shouts, "Let's get out of here!"

While the kids all began to abandon the warehouse, SpongeTron stopped and turned to see Darry still lying on the ground. He ran over and frantically shouted, "Darry, get up! We need to leave!"

But Darry didn't acknowledge him and instead stared at his hands with a broken expression. "What's happened to me?" he dejectedly asked. SpongeTron did not respond and instead picked Darry up over his head and carried him away before the electrical eels could splash on top of them.

* * *

Later in Amity Park, everyone gathered at Fenton Works and sat in the living room, trying to figure out the reason for Darry being unable to activate his ghost powers. As Darry sat on the sofa, Danny scanned his body with a device.

"That's weird." Danny said as he read the device. "I'm still reading traces of ecto-signature in Darry's DNA. So he still has his ghost half."

"So if he has his ghost half, why can't he go ghost?" Yuki wondered.

"I'm...not sure." Danny admitted.

"Maybe he was just under a lot of pressure from having to deal with those SpongeCog bots." Tammy assumed and eagerly turned to her friend, "Try changing again, Darry."

Darry took a deep breath and stood up, raising his arms in the air and shouting, "I'm Going Ghost!" but again, nothing happened. He groaned in frustration and sat back on the sofa. "It didn't work!" he shouted, holding his face.

"It's not that bad, Darry." Tommy said, trying to console.

"Yeah," Junior agreed with a smile. "At least you can be normal now."

"But...I don't think I wanna be normal." Darry sadly explained, "It just didn't feel right to me. Not only did I not feel like myself, it made me into a jerk. And if it hadn't been for me trying to be normal, you and Kida wouldn't have gotten captured."

"But you came for me." said Kida, smiling admiringly at Darry. "And you tried to save me despite everything that happened. You are a real hero."

"He came for me too." Junior pointed out.

Darry smiled, "I guess I did."

"Jimmy did say before that he chose you for your fighting will than your powers," Tammy noted.

Tommy looked at him and asked hopefully, "Soo...since you saved Kida and Junior, defeated the SpongeCogs, and helped us... does that mean?"

Darry nodded, "Yes," but then frowned, "But I can't." dropping his friends' spirits. "I can't use my ghost powers anymore, remember? Even if I rejoined the Nicktoons, I wouldn't be able to do anything to help anyone."

"Being a Fenton and not being able to fight without the use of ghost powers," Yuki said in a dull sarcastic tone, "Must be terrible."

"Yuki," Danny snapped at her.

"Darry," Sam began saying as she sat next to Darry and put an arm around him. "Let me tell you something: When your father fought ghosts when he was your age, did Tucker and I use our ghost powers to help him?"

"No, you and Tuck didn't have powers," Darry realized, "You even saved Dad when he was in real danger."

"Exactly," Danny nodded, "It's time you start being a Fenton, a REAL Fenton. Besides, I'm sure this ghost power thing is only temporary."

Darry smiled, "You think so?" He turned to his teammates, Kida, and Junior who looked up to him. Darry smirks and placed a fist near his heart, "Paranormal Expert and Ghost Weapon Specialist Darrel S. Fenton reporting for duty as fellow Nicktoon operative!"

Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron hug him in joy, happy to have their teammate back. But Tammy then looked at their most recent member. "But what about Jesse?" she asked in concern.

"Don't worry." Jesse said with a smile. "I quit."

Tammy gasped in shock when Tommy said, "Gee, that was fast. You took it rather well."

Jesse explained, "There's only room for one ghost boy on the Nicktoons, and I think that spot can only be filled by Darry, with or without ghost powers. Besides, my mom says she wants me home by six."

"Say it isn't so!" Tammy cried and held her arms toward Jesse. "Our parents let us stay out at least till eight."

"Eh," Jesse replied with a shrug. "It's a ghost kid thing." and phased through the floor to the basement, heading home.

SpongeTron pulled Darry close and handed him something, "I think this belongs to you, leader." he said with a smile.

Darry looked to see it was his Recaller, and smiled. He put it in his pocket and asked his friends, "To celebrate, you guys wanna stay for dinner?"

"Sure." Tommy answered excitedly, "What are we having?"

"It's my turn to cook tonight." Sam said proudly, "We're having steamed beets and a summer salad with tofu on the side. Sounds delicious, right?"

The kids' eyes widen as Tammy quickly answers, "Oh, you know what? We... already agreed to have dinner at our place."

"So thanks, bye!" Tommy quickly said as he, his sister, SpongeTron, Darry, Yuki, Kida, and Junior quickly leave the house.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me." Danny said to Sam, looking baffled by what happened.

"Yeah..." Sam said, growing a smile while playfully elbowing Danny. "We're finally alone."

"Yeah," Danny said, finally understanding. He grabbed Sam and held her close. "I guess we are." and after what felt like forever, they finally kiss.

**The End**

* * *

Looks like Darry got what he wanted, but no longer needs it. But Danny and Sam got what they wanted so everyone's happy. Please review and the next story, "Taste for Change" will be posted soon.


	8. Taste for Change: Part 1

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 3 - Taste for Change**

**Plot:** _After a session with his aunt, Darry finds out that the loss of his powers stem from a mental block and is unsure when (or if) he'll get them back. While his friends encourage him to stay in the Nicktoons, he tries to find another way to contribute to the team while trying to uncover a plot from the Guys in White.__ Meanwhile, __SpongeBob wants to find a way to spice up the krabby patties, and when Twitchy takes some formula from Sally and puts it on the patties like a sauce, it becomes an instant hit with customers. Twitchy becomes famous for the sauce, sparking a jealousy from Junior, who wanted to find a way to help his dad and be a fry cook._

**Part 1**

* * *

One afternoon in Amity Park, inside a large building, Jazz was sitting in a chair inside her office, writing stuff down on a notepad while lying on a couch was her nephew Darry Fenton. "...and so for the past two days, I still haven't been able to go ghost." Darry continued explaining, "Dad can't figure out what's wrong, and neither can Grandma or Grandpa. It's like my powers just stopped working, and now I'm a completely normal teenager."

"Well, isn't that what you wanted?" Jazz mentioned before.

"I guess, but after seeing my friends in danger, I realized that Darry Phantom is still needed," Darry responded and looked down at his hands, "But what I don't understand is why he isn't here."

"Hmm..." Jazz pondered, tapping her pen to her chin. "When is it that you decided you wanted to quit being a superhero anyway? And why did you decide you wanted to take this path?"

Darry answered, "It was right after that battle with Dad's evil ghost form. I thought that maybe if I stopped fighting ghosts and being a Nicktoon, I wouldn't put anyone, even myself, in danger ever again." he shrugged sadly, "Maybe I'm just...out of practice?"

Jazz reviewed her notes and concluded, "Perhaps your inability to activate your ghost powers doesn't have to do with your inexperience, but more along the lines of your feelings."

"Feelings?!" Darry asked, sitting up in surprise. "What do my feelings have to do with anything?"

Jazz explains, "Well, sometimes your confidence can affect how you do things. If you lack it, you will perform badly. Maybe even with a ghost-half, your self-confidence can affect that too."

"So you're saying the way I'm feeling is the thing that's preventing me from being Darry Phantom?" Darry said in disbelief. "But I have oodles of self-confidence."

"Darry, it's okay if you're still feeling upset by what happened." Jazz said with a comforting smile. "But you can't let it affect you the rest of your life. If that's the thing that's really preventing you from using your powers, then the only way to fix this is to find the true you."

"'The true me'?" Darry repeated confused and scoffs, "I already know who I am! I'm a Fenton, Casper High student, and once again leader of my Nicktoon team! Going Ghost!" he jumped from the couch to try again, but like the many attempts days ago, it did not work. "Crud! I don't get what's wrong with me."

"Relax Darry," Jazz assured, "I'm sure there's other ways to release this mental block and get you back into shape." She snapped her fingers, "I got it. Why don't we try acupuncture?"

"I'm willing to try anything." Darry smiled, but then wondered, "What's that?"

Darry watched his aunt head toward the bookshelf to get a box while explaining, "This is one of the techniques I use on my patients to release stress." She opens the box to bring out a few acupuncture needles, "Now all I need to do is add about two thousand need-" she froze when she turned to see her nephew gone and the door slammed shut.

* * *

In Bikini Bottom at the Pineapple Dome, Crash, Twitchy, and Junior were playing football in the front yard. "47! 23! Hut hut hike!" Crash yelled as he passes the football between his legs and hands it to Twitchy.

Twitchy runs down the grassy yard with the football in his hands and slowly turns as he prepares to throw it, "Junior, catch!"

Noticing the ball heading toward him, Junior ran down the field, holding his arms out. "I got it! I got it!" However, he failed to notice Sally coming out of the house holding a box with a vial filled with liquid sticking out of it and she bent down to pluck some grass.

Junior then backed into Sally, tripping over her and both tumble on the ground with Sally clutching onto her serum. "Junior, you dolt!" Sally snapped angrily. "Watch where you're going!"

"Oops. Sorry," Junior rubbed the back of his head as the ball tumbled over next to his side.

But the ball began moving, which wasn't a ball at all. It was a pink shell as Gary popped out of it dazed. Gary shook his head saying, "Meow." before slithering away before his owner's kids find another game to play with him.

Crash and Twitchy ran over to check to see if they were alright. Crash then noticed the liquid his sister was holding. "Is that a beverage?" Crash asked, a bit out of breath. "Neat. I'm parched." he grabbed the vial out of Sally's hand and was about to drink it.

But Twitchy grabbed a hold of it and tried to take it for himself, "No! No! Let me have some! Let me have some!"

When they began to fight over it, Sally grabbed it back from them. "Quit it, you guys. This isn't anything you drink. It's a special formula I invented that you place on food in order to make it taste better, it even works on vegetables."

"Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!" Twitchy shouted, jumping up and down excitedly, "Can I try it? Can I try it?"

Sally held it out of reach and put her hand out. "No way, Twitch. It's not quite ready yet. I still have a few kinks to work out."

Junior smiled and shrugged, "Don't worry, Sally. We're going to Daddy's Krusty Krab anyway." he said. "In school, we talked about what we're gonna be when we grow up, and since I'm gonna be a fry cook someday, I'm gonna go there and learn."

In excitement, he grabbed Crash's arms and dragged toward the front door. Sally then shrugged and said, "I just hope he learns how to cook." but as she walked away Twitchy turned his head toward her and eyed the formula she was holding.

* * *

At the Krusty Krab, the Nicktoons were hanging out as they have their lunch. While Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron were talking, Darry seemed to be sulking with his head on the table. "Now that we have Darry back, Jimmy was considering training us some more on new teamwork exercises." Tammy said.

"Great. So what's the plan, leader?" SpongeTron asked, having dismissed his previous position to their former teammate, "Dar?"

Still feeling depressed, Darry responded, "You guys can go train for that, but I might just hold you back. I don't have powers anymore, and I recently found out that I may never get them back."

"But you just rejoined the team." Tommy pointed out. "You can't quit again already."

"Yeah, but without my ghost powers, I'm just average teenager Darry Fenton," Darry moaned.

"Hey, Tommy and I are average kids too," Tammy snapped at him, "Who gets help from our magical fairy goduncle."

"Poof!" Poof said as a purple drink.

"Right! I may be a not-so-average robot, but I was built thanks to an average genius," SpongeTron added.

But Darry still didn't look motivated, "I get what you guys are saying, but all of you have special abilities that can help defeat bad guys. I don't."

Tommy, Tammy, and SpongeTron look at each other, wondering how they will cheer Darry up when they hear a phone call. Darry opened up his phone and answered, "Darry Fenton speaking." His eyes widened in surprised to hear who's answered, "Wait, who is this?"

* * *

In Amity Park, someone was calling him from a phone booth, revealing an unexpected caller, "I am the Box Ghost!" he wailed out, "Nemesis of your father, Danny Phantom, and the specter with power over things cube and non-spherical! And I've called you here because I have- WAH!" He ducked as light blue beams nearly hit his head. "I'm in danger! Help!" he hung up and flew for his very afterlife.

* * *

The three listened to Darry's phone call as the phone clicked. "That's weird," the teen said slightly freaked out.

"No duh, since when would a ghost call you for help?" Tammy pondered.

"Since when was the Box Ghost your dad's nemesis?" Tommy said dully.

"Since when did the Box Ghost have your number?" SpongeTron asked, confused.

* * *

The Box Ghost flew off as he avoided more attacks from his mysterious pursuers. Two shadowy silhouettes emerged and rocketed toward him shooting lasers. The Box Ghost turned invisible as the two attempted to track him with gadgets. As they pass by an alley, they did not spot the Box Ghost hidden in one of the cardboard boxes in a pile of junk. He turned to see a green vortex appear and the Nicktoons arrived. "The Nicktoons are here to help!" SpongeTron shouted heroically.

"Quick! You must hide me or else they'll get me!" the Box Ghost cried.

"If it's ghost hunters that are after you, they're gonna track you down easily even if you're in that box," Tammy answered.

"Overshadowing won't help either," Darry added, "As long as they detect any trace of ecto-energy."

They hear the sound of rockets when the Box Ghost screamed, "They're getting closer! Hide me! Hide me!" He looked around for any hiding place and he glanced at SpongeTron, "Tell me, metallic square one! Your high-tech gadgetry inside your boxed form blocks other electronic tracking signals, right?"

"Of course," SpongeTron said boastfully, "But too bad you're not a robot like me who can't be tracked by ghost-energized-" but the Box Ghost raised up SpongeTron's mouth and goes inside him. The three humans and fairy watch in awe as an eerie glow surrounds SpongeTron and his eyes become red.

That's when the hunters who are tracking the Box Ghost arrived; none other than Agents K and O from the Guys in White. Agent K holds up an electronic tracker and says, "Readings indicate that the ghost fled in this direction."

"No! There is no ghost, which is the Box Ghost, right here!" SpongeTron said in the Box Ghost's voice and makes robotic movements, "I am merely a box-sized robot who dwells upon these puny humans."

Agent K held up the tracker in front of SpongeTron, but his metallic body was providing a shield that blocks the Box Ghost's ecto-readings inside. After a second, the agent says, "The ghost isn't among these children. Proceed with search."

As they were about to leave, Agent O turns to Darry and asks, "Mr. Fenton, rumor has it that you've given up on the solo ghost fighting and superhero antics."

Darry made a frown to him and answered, "For now, why?"

"Because," Agent O responded, "If you wanna learn how to be a REAL ghost hunter instead of a childish vigilant-playing superhero like that father of yours," he handed Darry a business card with the words 'GW' on it and a phone number, "Just give us a call."

After the two agents left, the Box Ghost cheered and jumped up in SpongeTron's body, "Ha ha! They are gone! I'm saved!"

But SpongeTron's insides suddenly whir as the robot says in his own voice, "G-Great...can you...g-g-get out of me...NOW!" and he suddenly jerked upward, pushing the Box Ghost out of his body. As SpongeTron returned to normal, he stretched his limbs and said, "You nearly froze my insides."

But the Box Ghost still cheered, "I am safe! And since I don't need you anymore, BEWARE!" however, he screamed as a bright light hit him and he was suddenly sucked into the Fenton Thermos by Tammy.

While Tammy twisted the lid on the thermos, Tommy turned to Darry, who was glaring at the card he was given, and asked, "What are gonna do with that card?"

In response, Darry just tore the card up into pieces. "Like I would ever join the Doofuses in Grey." he said angrily, tossing the pieces onto the ground, "I'd rather be powerless forever." but then he slumped over in sadness, "And not be able to even do anything to save the day."

"Least there's one thing you can do," Tammy said and tossed him the Thermos, "Send that creep back to where he came from."

"Sure..." Darry said with his head toward the ground. "If it's the one thing I'm good at."

"One thing you're good at..." SpongeTron repeated with his eyes widening with an idea. "That's it!" Everyone wondered what he meant and SpongeTron walked over to Darry and excitedly said, "You may not be able to change into a ghost anymore, but that can't be the only thing you're good at. We just have to find another way you can be a Nicktoon."

"Yeah!" Tommy and Tammy cheered in agreement.

"That..." Darry said, scratching the back of his head. "Sounds like a cool idea. But what can I do that'll be good enough to be a Nicktoon?"

"Think about it, Dar." Tommy encouraged. "Do you know anyone who can teach you about kicking butt without the use of ghost powers?" Darry thought about it and smiled in realization.

* * *

Back in Bikini Bottom, inside the Krusty Krab, Crash and Twitchy were sitting at a table, waiting for their lunch when Junior burst out of the kitchen holding plates of food in each hand. "I did it! I made us krabby patties!" Crash and Twitchy smiled in joy- until they actually see their krabby patties. Both were really sloppy and the patty themselves looked undercooked. But Junior was grinning eagerly at them as he excitedly said, "Well, what do you think? Huh? Huh? Try it! Try it!"

Feeling uneasy, Crash and Twitchy each grabbed their krabby patty and took a bite out of it. After chewing, their eyes widened and expressions become sickened. But seeing their excited little brother, they force a smile on their full mouths and nod their heads in approval. Not noticing the torture on their faces, Junior jumps for joy, "Hooray! I'm a real fry cook!"

From inside the kitchen, SpongeBob was peeking from behind the door until he closed it and leaned against the surface in exasperation, "Man," he said to Buster. "Junior is a terrible fry cook. But how can I tell him? It'll break his heart." Buster just shrugged in response until SpongeBob added, "It's shame none of my other kids wanna be a fry cook. Oh, how can I go on if I don't have one child who can make a perfect krabby patty?"

After Junior left to use the bathroom, Twitchy and Crash spit their food out in disgust. "Bleh," Crash said with his tongue out. "That was grosser than a piece of lasagna that's been sittin' in the sun too long."

"Hmmm..." Twitchy wondered and says, "I think I know a way to change all that..." He grabbed something from his pockets which Crash recognized.

"Tarnation," Crash said in shock. "Is that Sally's tasty serum thingy?"

"Uh huh," Twitchy replied with a nod, and proceeds to put one drop of the serum on Crash's krabby patty. "Try it and see if it's tasty."

Crash slowly took a bite of the krabby patty and his eyes begin to widen and he grew a smile. "Yee doggy! This sure is tasty!"

SpongeBob walks over to his sons and asks, "Hey boys, how are you holding up after Junior's krabby patties?"

"Pa!" Crash shouted, jumping up and down in his seat. "Twitchy's krabby patty is delicious!"

"Really?" SpongeBob wondered, grabbing Twitchy's krabby patty and taking a bite out of it just as Junior approached them. But after eating it, SpongeBob spits it out in disgust. "Bleh! That's Junior's krabby patty and it tastes horrible."

Hearing this, a look of shock grew across Junior's face. But Crash approached his dad. "Not that, Pa." Crash pointed out, stuffing the other patty in his mouth. "This one!"

Chewing the patty, SpongeBob's eyes widen and sparkle as he grows a smile. "That IS delicious!" he grabs Twitchy's shoulders and said to him excitedly, "Twitchy, you gotta make more of those krabby patties! Whatever you have that makes those patties so good, the customers will love it too and we'll sell more krabby patties than ever!"

Twitchy smiled brightly, hearing this. "Really?"

"That's right." SpongeBob excitedly said, grabbing his son's paw and dragging him to the kitchen. "You may even be a fry cook just like me!"

But Junior stood still after watching the whole thing with his father and brother and tears appeared in his eyes. "But...But what about me?" he asked sadly, twisting the spatula in his hands.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Amity Park, the Nicktoons went to an apartment building where Darry's godmother, Valerie Gray, lived. They soon explained everything to her about Darry's problem and what he wanted to learn from her. "Since Darry doesn't have his powers anymore and can't learn from his superhero dad, we thought there's only one person who can help. Someone who can mentor him even if she doesn't have powers," Tammy explained.

Valerie quickly began to understand. "So you want me to teach Darry how to be a ghost hunter?" she asked to clarify.

"Exactly," the twins chorused.

"That's genius, guys! Where did you get that idea?" SpongeTron wondered.

The twins just look slyly at each other, remembering a certain event that happened to them not too long ago. "Which one can I try first?" they turn to see Darry standing in front of a wall that had a bunch of Valerie's ghost weapons sitting on the racks. "The ecto-bazooka, the grenade launcher, the net cannon?" he asked excitedly, hovering over the weapons on display.

He tries to grab one only for Valerie to slap his hand away. "First lesson: Before you begin your field training, you have to read," Valerie said, handing him a manual.

"Aww man," Darry groaned in disappointment as he looked at the book. "You mean I have to study in order to do this?"

"You wanna learn ghost hunting or not?" Valerie asked.

Darry looked at her and looked down at the book. He sighed and throws the Thermos to Tommy, "Can you guys take care of this for me?" Tommy caught the Thermos, salutes, and leaves Val's home followed by Tammy and SpongeTron. Darry sighed as he sat on a chair and begins to read.

* * *

In Fenton Works, the three kids arrived at the Ghost Portal. Tommy opened up the lid, releasing the Box Ghost. "No! You can't put me back there! They'll find me!" the Box Ghost pleaded.

"You mean the Guys in White?" Tammy asked and scoffed, "They're not as good as the Fentons...and Val. I'm sure you can handle it..."

"Then again, maybe not," Tommy said dully. He holds up the Ghost Gloves as they try to push the ghost back into the Portal, but the Box Ghost resists by holding himself down with his hands and feet clinging to the sides of the portal.

"No! I, the Box Ghost, can't go back!" the Box Ghost yelled.

"The Ghost Zone is your home, what's so important that you have to stay here?" SpongeTron grunted as the three tried to push him through.

"Cuz without me, every ghost here, including Danny and Darry Phantom, are in grave danger!" the Box Ghost responded frantically.

Hearing this, the three Nicktoons react in shock, "What?!"

The three stop pushing the Box Ghost as he explained, "I, the Box Ghost, have been captured by the Guys in White as experimentation for their top secret plan!"

"So what scheme are they up to?" Tammy wondered.

"I...don't know," the Box Ghost confessed, "I've been shocked, dissected, and probed so many times that my memory is a bit scrambled. I don't remember the details yet, but I know they are plotting something really bad. That's why you gotta hide me!"

The twins and robot look at each other. SpongeTron groaned and said, "We can't send him back now. If what the Box Ghost said is true, he's probably our only witness and clue to finding out what the Guys in White are up to."

"Even so, how are we gonna find out what the Guys in White are really up to?" Tommy asked.

"It would be easy," Tammy said as she snapped her fingers and Poof appeared, waving his rattle and making a small object appear in her hand. "If one of us were training with them." she held out the GIW business card that Darry had originally torn up. Tommy and SpongeTron look at each other, but then grin and chuckle at the idea.

* * *

Back at Valerie's place, Darry was reading the last few pages of the manual and afterwards tossed it over his shoulder. "Okay, I finished." Darry said excitedly. "Can I try out the ecto-shurikens now?" He jumped off the chair and was about to rush back over to the weapons wall until Valerie grabbed him by the hood.

"Not yet," Valerie said, "Now to the technical stuff." She hands Darry a toolbox, "You're going to learn how to dismantle and resemble a ghost weapon."

"You mean I get to make my own ghost weapon?" Darry asked in excitement. "Do I get to make my own ghost hunting battle suit too? Will it be as cool as yours?"

"We'll start with something simple," Valerie said and points down, "You're gonna learn to dismantle the Spectral Purger."

Darry glanced down to see a small device, "What does this do?"

"Like its name, it's supposed to purge any spectral energy present within a three-meter radius such as a room that's been tainted with ectoplasm," Valerie informed, "Your dad and I have been working on this for a while. I want you to try to dismantle it."

Darry seemed perplexed by this task, but responded, "Well, if it'll help me fight without ghost powers, I'll do it." he grabbed a hammer and held it above the device.

But Valerie cautioned, "But be extra careful, Dar. This device is very sensitive that if you do anything reckless, it'll-" It was too late as the device went off with a green flash and splattered Darry with ectoplasm.

As he stood there, dripping with green ectoplasm as he frowned, he glanced as Valerie and asked, "Can I try riding your jetsled now?"

"I'm gonna go get some more tools that'll help you study the ghost weaponry." Valerie said before walking to another room. "Just stay here and don't touch anything."

Once Darry was alone and he wiped the ectoplasm off, he looked ahead and spotted a belt of small weapons hanging on the wall. He grinned eagerly and ran over, grabbing the belt off the rack. "With this, I'll become a gnarly ghost hunter that I won't even need ghost powers." Darry said as he took small round devices out of the belt and pushed a red button that made sharp knives pop out all around it. "Take this!" he shouted, throwing two of them like a shuriken across the room.

Valerie came back with a tool box and dropped it in startle to see her weapons stuck into the wall. "Darry Fenton!" she shouted, turning angrily to the boy.

"Uhhh," Darry said sheepishly, hiding the belt behind his back. "At least nothing got destroyed, right?" But then they hear a beeping noise and turn to see the red button on the shurikens flashing brightly. As the beeping grew faster, until a large explosion occurred and made a hole in Valerie's apartment, overlooking the street. After looking at the damage, Valerie glared at Darry, who quickly put the belt back on the wall, and she silently pointed to the front door.

* * *

Back at the Krusty Krab, a customer approached the register. "Welcome to the Krusty Krab. How may I serve you?" Squidward asked dully.

"I'll have one krabby patty with the new special sauce." the customer replied.

Squidward took the slip and passed it through the kitchen window. "One krabby patty with special sauce!"

The kitchen door opens, showing Buster holding a tall stack of trays with everyone's orders all with Twitchy's secret sauce. As he passes all the trays to the customers, some of the other customers take one bite and their faces gleam from the deliciousness. "That was the best krabby patty I ever tasted!" one woman says. "I have to buy another one."

"Me too!" another customer says, "I want another patty with the tasty sauce!"

"I want three patties with special sauce!"

Soon, all the customers were going crazy, wanting to eat more krabby patties with Twitchy's tasty sauce. SpongeTron 363 came into the kitchen and shouted, "Keep adding that sauce to the patties! We have the biggest lunch rush in the sea right now!"

"Got it, got it, got it!" Twitchy said rapidly, adding drops of the sauce onto the cooking patties.

As Buster takes more krabby patties to the hungry customers, SpongeBob comes in the kitchen and happily says, "Wow, Twitchy, I've never seen this many happy customers before. Your sauce recipe is incredible!"

"You really think so!" Twitchy said excitedly as he jumped up and down.

"Yeah!" SpongeBob said, "So I have an idea, how about we start selling the sauce in stores? The sauce will be spread all over Bikini Bottom. You just have to tell us the formula behind it."

Twitchy's face then froze and gained a nervous look, not knowing the answer since he obviously did not create the sauce and did not know how to make it. "Uh, uh, uh..." he stammered, "Theformulais..."

"Come on, Twitch, I'm your dad. It's okay for you to tell me," SpongeBob assured.

But Twitchy continued to stammer, "Ummm...theformula...is..."

Before he could finish, SpongeTron 363 came inside and said, "Creator, there are even more customers returning to have some more krabby patties with the new sauce!"

"Ooh, I better go help out at the front." SpongeBob then quickly hugged Twitchy. "We'll talk later, Twitchy, you just keep adding that sauce and keep making your old man proud." As SpongeBob left the kitchen, Twitchy sighed in relief as he kept adding the sauce to the cooking patties. From the back door window, Junior was watching and suddenly bursts into hysterical tears as he cried and walked away.

* * *

In Amity Park, Darry was on his way home after being kicked out of Valerie's place for destroying part of her living room. "Darry!" he stopped when he saw Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron approaching him.

"You're not gonna believe it!" Tammy shouted.

"We have good news, bad news, and more good news." Tommy told him.

"Ok. Tell me in order," Darry asked.

SpongeTron held up a flyer and answered, "The good news is that SpongeTron 363 sent me this message saying that the Krusty Krab is now selling this new krabby patty that contains a delicious new sauce that's the talk of all Bikini Bottom!"

"Congrats," Darry applauded, "And the bad news?"

"Oh, the Guys in White are plotting something dangerous that's a threat to every ghost in Amity Park, including half-ghosts like you and your dad."

Darry gasped, "Oh man, that is bad. I'd like to take more good news now."

Tammy then explained, "Well, we figured that since you're looking for a way you can contribute to the Nicktoons, you can use this as an opportunity to train with the Guys in White and learn everything from them...including what they are plotting." she explained, handing him back the business card.

Darry takes back the card, "You want me to act as a double agent to one of my dad's ghost hunting rivals and enemies to undercover a plot that'll bring an end to all ghosts and half-ghosts in Amity Park." He was stunned for a moment until he grinned and said, "Cool."

Suddenly, SpongeTron twitched until his eyes became red, "Careful Darry Fenton! Every ghost is counting on you!" Darry was surprised until he found out who he's really talking too.

SpongeTron shook his head as his eyes became blue, "Sorry. We decided while you infiltrate Guys in White headquarters, the rest of us will help the Box Ghost recover his memory for more info. And he has to stay here since he'll be tracked."

SpongeTron twitched again as the Box Ghost repossessed him, "Not that I mind. I enjoy living in this metal box-shaped mechanical sea creature."

SpongeTron regained control of himself and yelled out pointing a finger at himself, "Don't get too comfortable!"

Darry took in a deep breath and exhaled with an uncomfortable look. "But me training under a bunch of has-beens like the Guys in White? This is gonna be a nightmare! I'd much rather learn how to use a PDA with Mayor Tucker."

"Relax," Tammy assured. "You won't really be training with them; you're just gonna pretend to be training with them until we find out what they're planning."

Darry looked at the card and responded, "Alright. Since it means I get to see the looks on their faces when they find out I'm really a double agent working against them, it'll be gnarly!"

SpongeTron's eyes turn red and he shouts, "Do it, ghost child! Do it for me and all the other ghosts in the Ghost Zone!"

But SpongeTron's eyes turn back to blue and he bangs on the side of his head. "Stop that!"

Darry straightened his posture and saluted, "Consider this mission accepted."

* * *

Things aren't going well for the Nicktoons, but things are going well for the Krusty Krew. Will things stay the same or change? Please review and stick around for Part 2.


	9. Taste for Change: Part 2

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 3 - Taste for Change**

**Plot:** _After a session with his aunt, Darry finds out that the loss of his powers stem from a mental block and is unsure when (or if) he'll get them back. While his friends encourage him to stay in the Nicktoons, he tries to find another way to contribute to the team while trying to uncover a plot from the Guys in White.__ Meanwhile, __SpongeBob wants to find a way to spice up the krabby patties, and when Twitchy takes some formula from Sally and puts it on the patties like a sauce, it becomes an instant hit with customers. Twitchy becomes famous for the sauce, sparking a jealousy from Junior, who wanted to find a way to help his dad and be a fry cook._

**Part 2**

* * *

Later that day, the Nicktoons took the Box Ghost (in SpongeTron's body) to the Fenton basement and tried to recover any bit of memory he had that could tell them what the Guys in White were planning. Tammy pointed at a chart as she explained, "So according to Jimmy Neutron, memories can be directly created based on the senses of taste, touch, sight, hearing, and smell. One of those things can bring the memories to the Box Ghost."

"Speaking of taste," Tommy said as he took a KK bag and pulled out a krabby patty. "How about this krabby patty? It's the thing that brought SpongeBob's memories back when he lost them."

But SpongeTron's head shakes and eyes turn red as the Box Ghost replies, "Fools! I am the Box Ghost! I do not require things such as human nutrients!"

"But this is the new krabby patty with the sauce." Tommy pointed out, and proceeded to take a bite. He grew a smile across his face. "This is seriously delicious. I gotta call Buster and have him bring over another one."

As Tommy took out his Recaller and tried to contact Bikini Bottom to order another krabby patty, Tammy focused on her mission and tried an easy tactic to help the Box Ghost recall the plot from the Guys in White. "Come on, Box Ghost, remember!" Tammy urged, waving her hands around. "Remember being locked at the Guys in White's headquarters, recall the sting of their weapons...the smell of the ectoplasm in their prisons...the sound of their torturous ghost instruments...the sight of their shiny white coats..."

"The taste of this delicious krabby patty sauce that makes me wanna have more of this." Tommy added with his mouth full of krabby patty.

The Box Ghost's eyes were as wide as saucers as he seemed to recall, "Yes...I remember...AAAH!" he screamed and held his head in panic, "I CAN'T! The Box Ghost cannot recall such horrible memories of being tortured to test their most horrible plan ever!"

Suddenly, SpongeTron's body begins to jerk around and make "thud" noises from the Box Ghost going crazy inside his metal body. SpongeTron managed to regain control of his body and asked Tammy, "How long do we have to do this?"

Tammy sighed, "I just hope Dar is making more progress than we are..."

* * *

In another location in Amity Park inside a government building, Darry was being given a tour of the Guys in White HQ by the head official. "And in here is our weapons vault," the agent said to Darry as they look inside a large vault that contained a bunch of high-tech ghost weapons. They soon leave and he points at closed door. "And through there is the ghost containment area."

While Darry seemed uninterested, his attention was grabbed once the agent asked him, "Now answer this, Darrel Fenton, why are you suddenly interested in joining our agency given your background?"

"Oh, um..." Darry stammered as he tried to answer, "I lost the ability to use my ghost powers, so I was hoping to learn some new ghost hunting moves in order to help people. And since the Guys in White are one of the most competent ghost hunting agencies, it seemed like a good idea." he put on a convincing grin, but couldn't hide the twitch of his right eye from the use of words that he never thought would leave his mouth.

However, the agent seemed to buy this and smiled, responding, "Excellent. Now I will show you to the main lab where you will be shown your duties."

Darry saluted. As he follows the head agent, he looks around to find anything suspicious when he notices a dark room in the corner where scientists are working on a strange object. "What's that?" Darry wondered.

"That is classified," the agents said sternly, "You must be Level 5 to access it."

"What level am I now?" Darry eagerly asked.

"Zero." the agent said dully as he walked away, but Darry tried to stare curiously into the room before following.

They enter another room that seemed like a small laboratory with weapons and other gadgets. "And this is where you will be training and who you will be training with." the agent instructed, but Darry's eyes widen to see that inside the room was only Agents K and O. "Teach him everything you know and make him ghost hunter material." The head agent instructs before he leaves, slamming the door.

Agent O then elbows Agent K as he mockingly says, "Oh, look, it's Darry Fenton aka Darry Phantom. Guess he finally decided to quit being a loose cannon like his father and start playing by the rules."

Darry was not amused, but he gave a big sigh and said, "Well, you heard the boss. Time to make this recruit an official agent of the Guys in White. Let's get started."

"Fine," Agent K reluctantly said and began saying, "First things first, if you are gonna join our agency, you must first ditch the colorful and juvenile clothing."

Darry looked down at his clothes and dully mentioned, "This is my favorite shirt."

"And from now on, you are to only use ghost weapons authorized by the Guys in White." Agent O added.

"And you are to destroy any ghost on sight unless instructed otherwise." Agent K finished.

Darry looked at all the weapons that were around him until he spotted a set of implements and weapons with a card that read, "Reserved for Danny Phantom". Darry pointed at it and asked, "Are those supposed to be used on my dad?"

Agent O quickly swept it off the table and explained, "That was...before everyone realized Danny Phantom was good."

"Then why does that newspaper clipping from a bunch of years ago doodled on and full of dart holes." he asked, pointing at a newspaper with a positive review of a younger Danny Phantom posted on the wall, ruined and torn.

But Agent K crossed his arms and asked, "Darrel Fenton, do you want to be trained as an elite ghost hunter or not?"

Darry thought about it and straightened his posture, saluting, "Let's do it."

* * *

Back in the Fenton Basement, Tammy was waving a pocketwatch in front of SpongeTron's face in an attempt to hypnotize the Box Ghost into remembering his capture. "You are getting very sleepy... Very sleepy..." Tammy proposed in front of him.

Tommy was watching the whole thing and groaned, "This is just pathetic."

"Quiet!" Tammy hissed at him, "This is what I saw on TV. Maybe this will work."

"Whatever," Tommy rolled his eyes as he viewed his sister continuously wave the pocketwatch in front of the possessed robot.

"When I count to three, you will fall into a deep sleep." Tammy instructed, "One...two...three." SpongeTron's eyes closed and the Box Ghost immediately fell asleep and started snoring loudly. "Ha ha!" Tammy laughed in triumph, raising her fist in the air. "It worked!"

"Oh brother," Tommy said in disbelief.

Tammy watched as the Box Ghost snoozed. "I better test it out first. Listen carefully, Box Ghost: when I say 'apple,' you pretend that you're a pirate out for his booty. And whoever says 'freeze' you pretend you're a guard dog who attacks on sight. Finally, when I snap my fingers, you will remember and tell us everything that happened at Guys in White Headquarters. Now, wake up!" she claps her hands to wake up the Box Ghost.

The robot opens his eyes and the Box Ghost, in control, looks around as if nothing happened, "Huh? What? I am the Box Ghost!"

Tommy glances dully as Tammy asked, "Hey Box Ghost, how would you like...an apple?"

All of a sudden, SpongeTron's red eyes swirl around in a hypnotized state as he yelled, "Rragh!" he suddenly jumped on the table holding up his finger like a hook, "I am the Pirate Box Ghost! And I'm out to sail the seven seas for my booty!"

"Yes! I'm a genius!" Tammy said boastfully.

"Sure you are," Tommy said in disbelief, "Next he'll attack me if I say the word 'freeze'." The robot's eyes swirl again and he suddenly snarls and gets on all fours, barking as he charges after Tommy. "AAGHH!" Tommy screamed before he ran away while the hypnotized Box Ghost chases after him like an angry guard dog. Tommy pants as he runs before yelling, "Apple!"

"Arrgh!" the Box Ghost shouted as he stood up, "Shiver me timbers!"

Poof appears and says, "Freeze! Freeze!" The robot's eyes swirled as he growled and goes after Poof. Poof disappears in a cloud of fairy dust as the possessed robot missed him and slammed his head against the metal wall. Poof reappears and giggled.

"Okay, okay, enough games already," Tammy said walking towards SpongeTron and tells the Box Ghost, "Now, tell us what happened at Guys in White Headquarters" and snapped her fingers.

His eyes swirl again and the Box Ghost looks normal as he nervously recalls, "I remember...I was trapped in a containment unit...and there was a small device they used that...AAAH!" he screamed again, holding his head. "It's too horrible! I don't wanna relive it!"

Tammy sighed in disappointment. "Oh well...it almost worked."

Tommy reached inside another Krusty Krab bag and took out another krabby patty to eat. "Yeah...but this krabby patty with the sauce is still delicious. But I'm almost done with this. I need to get another one."

Tammy narrowed her eyes at her brother and said, "Freeze."

The Box Ghost suddenly became a vicious attack dog again and pounced toward Tommy, snatching the unfinished patty in his mouth. "NO!" Tommy yelled frantically. "I need that!"

* * *

In the pineapple dome, Junior was playing with his toys along with his Krusty Krab toy set. "Lalala! Look Daddy, I made a Krabby Patty just for you!" Junior said holding up his toy jellyfish with a sailor hat similar to his own. Then, he holds up SpongeBear (a toy SpongeBob won from a crane machine years ago) wearing glasses just like his dad. "'That's great, Junior,'" he said in his father's low voice, "'You made Daddy proud.'"

Junior giggled until he frowned, holding up a squirrel plush. "No, Pa! Try this super duper sauce," he said in a higher tone through the plush that's likely to be Twitchy. "This makes every Krabby Patty taste better than Junior's."

Buster exited the kitchen, opening a soda, when he spots Junior playing with his toys in a strange manner. '"Wow! This sauce is better than Junior's stinky patty'" Junior said for SpongeBear.

"That's right! I can make every patty taste better than Junior's! So I'm a better fry cook haha!" he made the squirrel plush taunt at the jellyfish doll.

"Well, I bet you can't be good in karate like Mommy is," the jellyfish doll said angrily.

"Like Mommy?" the squirrel plush asked when Junior made the jellyfish doll attack the plush by pounding both the toys together. Buster's eyes widen at the strange sight while Junior kept pounding his dolls together, "'Ow! Quit it! Ow! Quit it! Ow! Quit it!' Too bad! That's what you get for being a big meanie! 'Ow! Quit it! Ow! Quit it! Ow! Quit it!'"

"Ahem," a voice said and Junior stopped smashing his dolls together when he noticed his oldest brother staring at him suspiciously.

But Junior cheerfully greeted him, "Oh hey, Buster, wanna play? You can be the nice fry cook who doesn't use his fancy sauce to make all the patties taste good and doesn't steal his little brother's fry cooking job." as he spoke, his anger increased while he squeezed the squirrel doll in his fist until the head and stuffing pop off.

Buster sighs until he finally speaks up, "Junior, don't you think you're overreacting?"

Junior crossed his arms and shook his head as he replied, "Nuh uh, just because Daddy is acting all proud of Twitchy just because of his tasty sauce and he doesn't want me to be a fry cook like him, I am not overreactering."

"Junior, just because Dad didn't like your krabby patties, it doesn't mean he never wants you to be a fry cook. He just didn't wanna hurt your feelings by telling you the truth. Dad just thought Twitchy's sauce will help everybody like krabby patties even more. I'm sure if you just practice more; your patties will get better."

Junior listened to Buster's advice and asked hopefully, "You really think so?"

Buster held his little brother's shoulder and answered, "I know so. Once you learn to make the perfect krabby patty, you and Twitchy can work together to make even better krabby patties and make Dad even more proud." but then he remembered, "However, every time we ask Twitchy the recipe for the sauce, he doesn't wanna tell us."

"Maybe that's because he didn't make it." Junior pointed out. "He borrowed it from Sally."

"Sally?" Buster asked when he feels the air whoosh behind him and he turned to see Twitchy holding up a box of vials holding some kind of liquid inside. "Twitchy, what are you doing?"

"JustborrowingsomethingfromSisthatItookfromherroom. TellSallythatI'llreturnherstufflater. Bye!" Twitchy said really fast as he opened the door and rushed back to the Krusty Krab. Unfortunately, without Crash around, the two sponges couldn't understand the squirrel's fast speech.

But Buster narrowed his eyes and said, "Something smells fishy here."

"Of course." Junior mentioned with a smile. "We live in the ocean."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Amity Park, a repairman had just finished fixing the large hole that Darry had created in her apartment. Once it was plastered fixed, the man grabbed his supplies and headed out the door. "All done, Miss Gray. Just call if there are any more problems."

"Thanks Nate!" Valerie said gratefully as she waved goodbye. However, once it seemed like everything was calm, Valerie was startled by another explosion and she turned around to see another hole had been blasted into her wall, only this time, the two Guys in White agents emerged from it. "What on Earth?" Valerie wondered, agape by this.

Agent K held out a scanner that beeped and said, "Signs of ecto-readings located on the premises. Confirmed possession of ectoplasmic weaponry."

Valerie placed her hands on her hips and demanded to know, "What is going on here?"

"Thanks for the intel on Miss Gray's location, Agent D," Agent O said to a figure entering the opening of Valerie's apartment.

As the figure approached, Valerie's eyes widen in surprise to see Agent D is none other than Darry Fenton, who wore a white suit just like the GIW, black gloves and shoes, wearing a communication device on his ear, black sunglasses, and his face looks stern and serious with his arms behind his torso. "Let's get started, gentlemen." Darry said in a stern voice. "Initiate Protocol: White Shadow Fingers. And be sure to leave Miss Gray free of all charges. After all, she's like family to me."

But Valerie marched over to Darry and angrily asked, "Darrel Scott Fenton, what the heck is up with all of this?"

Without even turning to her, Darry held his hand in front of her face and responded, "It's alright, ma'am, the Guys in White will just be confiscating all your ghost weaponry."

Seeing the rest of the GIW agents taking all her weapons out of her apartment, Valerie shouted angrily to Darry, "Are you outta your mind?! You can't just walk in here and take all my things without any authorization to do so!"

"We're with the government. We have full authorization to confiscate your gear," Darry said, adjusting his sunglasses.

"Last device has been loaded onto the truck, Agent D." Agent O stated from Darry's earpiece. "We're ready to return to headquarters."

"Affirmative," Darry responded, pushing a button on his earpiece before walking out, "Pleasure doing business with you, ma'am."

But Valerie shook her fist at Darry and furiously yelled, "You're gonna be in so much trouble when your father hears about this!"

* * *

Afterwards, the white truck drove off with all of Valerie's confiscated ghost weapons. As Agent K drove the truck, Darry sat behind him and asked, "So...what's the plan with all of Miss Gray's ghost weapons?"

"You're still a trainee." Agent K responded. "So that information is classified to you for now." Darry cocked a brow, wondering what the GIW is planning to do with his godmother's equipment.

* * *

Back in the Fenton Basement, SpongeTron was strapped to ghost-proof restraints while lying on a metal table. SpongeTron chuckled nervously, "Uh guys? Explain again how this would help recovered the Box Ghost's memory?" he looked up to see Tommy and Tammy wearing blue medical outfits with mouth masks over their faces.

"Jazz told us reverse psychology always works," Tammy explained, pulling up a rubber glove, "We will use the same procedure the Guys in White used on the Box Ghost in order to help him relive those moments and regain the intel we need."

SpongeTron's eyes shrunk to pinpoints as a red targeting light is aimed at his forehead with Tommy adjusting a large dissecting ray above him. "B-B-But guys!" SpongeTron yelled frantically. "Since the Box Ghost is inside of me, everything you do to him will affect me!"

Tommy lowers his mask down as Poof feeds him another krabby patty. He puts his mask back up and responds to SpongeTron, "We have to make sure the real Guys in White don't locate us while we're trying to help the Box Ghost. Besides...you're a robot, so it shouldn't hurt you...I hope."

Tommy turns on the ray as it whirred with energy and charged its beam. SpongeTron's eyes turn red as the Box Ghost cried out, "No! Not the probing and experimenting again! Please!"

But just as the ray was about to fire, SpongeTron's eyes turn blue again, "No! Get away!" Suddenly, a larger ray gun emerged out of his hat and aimed at the dissecting ray."

Sam Fenton was watering her plants in the backyard when the earth shook below her and the sound of an explosion is heard underneath. Sam quickly ran down into the lab as the smoke cleared. She gasped to see the melted remains of the large ray along with the ruins surrounding the lab. "Who's responsible for this?!" She yelled at the twins with her face red.

Poof, Tommy, and Tammy quickly point at SpongeTron just as the robot pointed up, "The Box Ghost did it."

SpongeTron shook his head as the Box Ghost snapped, "I did not!"

* * *

Back at the Pineapple Dome, Buster was waiting for Junior to give another try at making a good krabby patty in the kitchen. Junior places on the table one krabby patty. Buster picks up the burger and takes a big bite. Junior shook his fist in excitement, asking, "Do you like it?"

"Umm-hmm," Buster nodded, but then mumbled and pointed at something. Just as Junior turned around, Buster grabs a trashcan and spits out the spoiled patty.

"I used a lot of leftover clam soup as a special ingredient." Junior cheerfully explained. "I figured if I made a special sauce like Twitchy, everybody would like my krabby patties too."

Buster wiped his mouth, "Junior, I think it's just me, but doesn't it seem a bit odd that everyone is addicted to the sauce?"

"Well, sometimes things can be so delicious that you can't have just one. I sometimes ask for extra desserts from Mommy."

Buster gives a big sigh when Sally runs into the kitchen, looking frantic, "Buster! Someone broke into the dome and ransacked my room! All my lab equipment is gone!"

Buster seemed surprised, but asked, "Are you sure you didn't just misplace it? No one couldn't have gotten in without Mom knowing."

"No! This is serious!" Sally said, still in a panic. "Someone broke in and took all of my sweet tasting serum out of my room!"

Hearing the name, Buster's eyes widen. "Sweet tasting serum?" he repeated.

"That's the sauce Twitchy used to give to everyone at the Krusty Krab," Junior explained.

"What?!" Buster and Sally both exclaimed.

* * *

Back at the Guys in White HQ, a knock was heard on one of the doors and Agent K opens the door slightly to see Darry standing. "Fellow agent, sir." he said with a salute. "I feel it is my duty to learn about the secret weapon we've been working on."

"You will soon, trainee." Agent K replied in his usual tone. "But first you must rise through the ranks like the rest of us."

Darry slouched a bit in disappointment until Agent O opened the door and said, "It still isn't successful. We still need the test subject. If only we had the one that escaped before."

Darry brightens up and puts on a smirk. "I think I know just who you're looking for..."

* * *

Behind Fenton Works, Tammy had led Tommy and SpongeTron to the backyard fence. "Are you sure this will work?" Tommy asked, looking skeptical.

"Of course." Tammy said in a confident tone. "If anyone can help the Box Ghost, she can."

"Who is the person you speak of?" the Box Ghost asked.

Tammy then knocked on the fence a few times, and the fence opened slightly, revealing Kida behind it. "Have you come to see the Great Madame Yuki?" she asked.

"Yes, we have," Tammy bowed down.

Kida lifted the fence post all the way up and said, "You may enter."

They walk into the backyard and look ahead to see a small tent made up of blankets and a sign posted on top that read "Madame Yuki". "Are you sure she can do this for real?" Tommy asked his sister, still skeptical.

"Duh, she's a ghost whisperer after all." Tammy answered as they walk inside the tent and sit on the pillows spread across the ground that were in front of a small table.

Sitting across the table was Yuki, wearing a purple turban and a light purple scarf, and in front of her was a crystal ball. "Welcome visitors," she said in a mysterious voice, "I am the great and powerful Madame Yuki! Ask me anything about the past, present, or the future, or to contact a ghost from the beyond!"

"We don't need any of that stuff." Tommy pointed out. "We just need you to talk to him so we can figure out what he's so afraid of." he explained, pointing to SpongeTron.

Yuki just crossed her arms and frowned, "Sorry, but I talk to spirits, not automatons."

SpongeTron glared and the Box Ghost yelled, "Hey! Who are you calling 'automaton'?! I am the Box Ghost! And I don't think you're a real medium!"

While surprised, Yuki just narrowed her eyes dully. "This will cost you extra."

"Whatever, just do anything you can," Tammy said.

"Very well." Yuki then closed her eyes and placed her fingertips against the sides of her head. "I am sensing that something is troubling you, spirit. Something- or someone- has caused you great pain."

"Wow..." the Box Ghost said in stun. "She's good."

"So can you see anything?" Tommy asked impatiently. "What is it that the Box Ghost can't remember?"

"Let me see..." Yuki then stared into her crystal ball and rubbed the surface. "I'm getting something...something vague."

Tommy darted his eyes to Tammy and muttered through his teeth, "I told you this was a bad idea."

"Shh!" Tammy responded in the same manner.

"I sense...I sense..." Yuki repeated as she looked at her crystal ball. "I sense the Box Ghost is in danger."

"We already know he's in danger," Tommy groaned.

"NO!" Yuki shouted with her hands up. "I sense danger in his future, you will experience the feel of betrayal, and once you face your darkest fear, the truth will reveal itself to you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tommy shouted. "That doesn't tell us what the Guys in White are planning!"

"I'm Madame Yuki, not a secret agent to uncover devious plots." Yuki responded bitterly. "I just told you the Box Ghost's fortune and that's what I do. So that'll eight bucks." Tammy reached into her pocket and handed Yuki the money while Tommy took a bite out of another krabby patty. "And here's a free reading for you, Tommy." Yuki said. "If you keep eating those new krabby patties, I sense danger in your future."

"If by 'danger' you mean 'deliciousness', then you're right." Tommy replied before walking out of the tent. Tammy and SpongeTron followed as they leave the backyard through the open fence. "Well, that was a big waste of time." Tommy complained. "We didn't find anything out."

But Tammy held her chin and wondered, "I wonder what Yuki meant by 'betrayal', 'darkest fear', and 'the truth revealing itself'."

After Tommy scarfed down the krabby patty, no one noticed that a small red dot was moving up SpongeTron's body. "Let's go get some more krabby patties." Tommy eagerly suggested.

"I think you've had enough." Tammy replied. "This is like your eighteenth one. It's like you're addicted to them."

"Are you kidding?" Tommy responded. "These are totally-" before he could finish, SpongeTron was suddenly shot with a green laser that knocked him across the street. "Irresistible?" he finished as he and Tammy stare at the attacked robot.

SpongeTron opened his blue eyes, holding his head. "Oooh, what happened?" he groaned until he spots the Guys in White arrive.

Darry arrived on the scene, pointing to SpongeTron, "He's the one you want, men!" he bellowed, "The square yellow robot! The escaped ghost is hiding inside him!"

As the Guys in White agents approach SpongeTron, the robot's eyes turn red as the Box Ghost screamed, "AAAH! It's happening again!"

Tammy and Tommy ran over to Darry. "What are you doing?" Tammy whispered to him.

"My job as a federal agent." Darry stiffly answered, straightening his tie. "Take the robot and the ghost, and bring them to headquarters!"

"But Darry, how could you?" Tommy asked in stun. "You're supposed to be on our side."

"I am now a successful ghost hunter." Darry sternly explained. "My duty now belongs to the Guys in White as their useful field agent, which is better than being a powerless half-ghost for the Nicktoons." he then whistles and points to the twins, "Arrest these two and bring them into custody for harboring a fugitive!"

Tammy and Tommy are handcuffed together and led away to a white truck, "How could you do it, Darry?" Tammy cried out, "You betrayed us!"

Tommy's eyes widen in surprise, "This...is what Yuki warned us about, right?"

"So that means we know the Box Ghost will be taken to their headquarters to be experimented on once more," Tammy guessed, "That's when he faces 'his darkest fear.'" Her eyes were in realization quoting Yuki's prediction, "'And the truth will reveal itself to you.'" The twins look at Darry, who puts down his glasses and winks at them. The twins look back when Tammy said loudly, "It's no use, Tommy. Darry can't turn back to being a Nicktoon anymore. We better follow Agent D and do as he says."

"Yes," Tommy understood saying, "And please don't let the Guys in White torture us by feeding us more of those krabby patties." Tammy smacks her head in annoyance, hearing this.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Bikini Bottom, the Krusty Krab was packed with customers crowding outside the restaurant. However, something was unusual as instead of the employees working to make the customers comfortable inside; they were trying to keep them out by barricading the door. "SpongeTron 636!" SpongeBob frantically called out. "Did you block off the door?"

The robot, 636, was using his strength to pile tables and chairs in front of the door to keep anyone from entering. "Door sealed, Creator!"

"SpongeTron 363! Do you have your condiment cannons charged in case they break through?"

"Locked and loaded, Creator." 363 said with ketchup and mustard dripping from his cannons.

Suddenly, pounding was heard and SpongeBob jumped in fear when he saw the customers pounding on the glass door with crazed looks on their faces as they tried to break into the restaurant. Twitchy emerged from the kitchen with a krabby patty in hand. "Anotherkrabbypattywithmyspecialsauce." he said, handing it to his father.

"Thanks, Twitchy," SpongeBob said, taking the patty. Once the customers spot the sauce, their mouths drool as they continue to pound towards the door.

Hiding behind the cash register was Squidward as he peeks over to see the crazed mob outside. "I don't understand." he said in fright. "An unhealthy food like krabby patties has always been popular, but how has it come to this?"

Outside, three small figures managed to sneak past the mob and go behind the Krusty Krab, creeping inside through the back door. The kitchen door bursts open and Buster, Sally, and Junior emerge from it. "Guys, this is an emergency!" Sally yells.

Squidward looked at her dully. "No, really, haven't noticed anything today." he sarcastically said.

"Daddy!" Junior cried out, running to SpongeBob. "All this is Twitchy's fault! Fire him and make me the fry cook."

"What?" SpongeBob questioned, confused, but crossed his arms and looked at his four kids suspiciously. "Someone better start explaining."

Sally began, "Dad, that sauce Twitchy's been putting in the krabby patties is not a real sauce. It's one of my experimental serums that merely makes food taste better." she pointed angrily at her older brother, "And Twitchy's been stealing it from me!"

SpongeBob glared at Twitchy, "Is this true?" Twitchy sweats, glancing around nervously, until he sheepishly grinned and chuckled. SpongeBob sighs and says, "We're gonna have a long talk about stealing and lying later."

"But that still doesn't explain the hungry mob outside." Squidward pointed out.

"That's one of the side-effects of my serum." Sally explained. "It has some addictive qualities, especially in sea creatures. The more you eat, the more your body craves it."

Suddenly, the glass windows begin to shatter as dozens of fists break through with the customers all moaning, "Need krabby patties, need krabby patties!"

SpongeTrons 363 and 636 both scream in horror at this. SpongeBob looks at Sally and asks, "Is there any way to reverse this?"

"Uhhh...no." Sally said as she and the others backed into the wall, terrified. "Honestly, the latest serum used in the krabby patties was supposed to be an ingredient for another experiment I was working on."

Everyone looks at her. "What experiment? You were working on something that turns them into crazed krabby patty lovin' monsters?!" 363 asked.

"No," Sally shook her head, "See, I accidentally mixed together the serum with a special formula I was working on for Uncle Squidward."

"Something for me?" Squidward remarked, a bit surprised. "What? A formula to make customers cause me more misery?"

As the zombie-like customers approached closer and closer to the employees, moaning for more special krabby patties. They suddenly stopped when a male fish right in front of them felt his head tingle. All of a sudden, brown hair rapidly grows out of his skull, covering his entire body until it reaches floor length. It caused a female fish next to him to scream in shock until her blonde hair grows extra long as well until it covers her entire body. The group stares in shock as one by one all the customers' hair grows to absurd lengths, making them look like just bodies of hair. This, however, seemed to snap them out of their hunger state for the krabby patty sauce and drove them into a state of panic instead as they all run out of the restaurant, hoping to find a way to solve their problems.

Everyone stared in shock as Sally explains, "I mixed in my serum for a special hair tonic." She writes something in her notes, "Maybe I added too much growth serum... but I'll be able to make a cure and revert the customers to normal, while getting rid of their food addiction."

Buster takes the last krabby patty from Twitchy and stares at it. "I guess we should get rid of any leftover-"

But Squidward suddenly snatches it from him. "Are you crazy? Gimme that thing!" and quickly gobbles it down. "I gotta have more! One of you kids make more so I can finally be gorgeous!"

Junior enthusiastically raises his hand. "I'll do it!"

"I was actually gonna deliver that to Tommy Turner." Buster mentioned. "He's eaten a lot of those kabby patties with the sauce." he held his chin in ponder, "I wonder if he's experiencing the same effects as the customers here."

* * *

In the headquarters of the Guys in White, the Box Ghost was trapped in a large containment tube while Tammy, Tommy, and Poof were handcuffed to a metal bar on the wall. However, since the Box Ghost refused to leave SpongeTron's body, it was really the robot being contained and his arms and legs were removed to keep him from escaping. "Come on, Box Ghost! The jig is up, so there's no use for me to be your vessel..."

But SpongeTron twitches and his eyes become red saying, "Never! The Box Ghost feels safe if the boxed-shaped robot protects me from the probing and experimenting that I've been going through..."

SpongeTron's eyes become normal as he cried. "What about the probing and experimenting that I'LL being going through?!"

"Box Ghost!" Tammy called out. "Do you remember anything yet?"

"No!" the Box Ghost shouted, "I don't wanna remember the bomb!"

Tammy sighs, "It's no use. The Box Ghost is too scared to remember the Guys in White's secret weap-" but she froze as she snapped her head toward him, "The bomb?!"

"So he does remember now." Tommy realized. "You know, it's lunch time, do you a krabby patty with special sauce on you?"

Poof groans at his godchild when his eyes pop open in surprise the same as Tammy. "Uh...Tommy, don't you think something's off about that sauce besides the fact that you're too addicted?"

The two stare at Tommy who's growing a mustache and beard with it and his black hair growing rapidly as it covers his entire body. "Other than the fact it's SOO delicious, nothing really. Why'd you ask?"

In another room, Agent K has placed a silver medal on Darry's chest, "Congrats, Cadet," he said proudly, "You're one of us now."

Darry looked admirably at his badge and salutes, "I'm glad I went up your ranks, gentlemen. Why didn't I join the Guys in White in the first place?"

"Good news, Agent D," K announced, "Turns out we don't need the test subject after all. The weapon is a success."

"Weapon?" Darry questioned. "You mean that thing in that secret room you wouldn't let me in?"

"Yes," Agent O answered with a nod and smirk. "But now you're ready."

Darry was still puzzled until the Guys in White led him down the hall and into the previously forbidden room. Inside, Darry noticed the trapped robot and Turner twins (Tommy looking like a hairy creature), and Agent K pushed a button on the wall which made a device rise out of the floor.

It almost resembled a missile, except made of white chrome and a bunch of buttons on the side. "It's the bomb!" Tammy cried hysterically.

"Where?" Tommy yelled, turning his hair-covered head. "I can't see it!"

"A bomb?" Darry repeated in surprise. "You built a bomb?"

"Don't worry, it doesn't harm humans," Agent O explained, "Only the ecto-scum that's been invading Earth."

A holographic image emerged from the computer and showed a simulation of the bomb. K proudly explained. "The Spectral Purger is a bomb we modified to be capable of wiping out any ghosts within a 1300 meter radius." The hologram showed an image of the bomb releasing a sonic wave from the HQ and spreading out all over Amity Park and a ghost disintegrating from the blast. "It's completely harmless to anything not made of spectral energy. With this, we can end the invasion of all ghosts."

"But does it affect half-ghosts? Like my dad?" Darry curiously asked. "And me?"

"Who knows?" Agent O carelessly answered. "We haven't been able to test that affect. But since you no longer have a ghost-half, you won't even have to worry."

"All the experimentation we did on the ghost we captured have proven that the Spectral Purger will detonate with success." Agent K announced with the Box Ghost cringing in fear.

"You will do the honors, Agent D." O said eagerly, pushing Darry toward the bomb, and pointing to the large red button on the side. "Just push that button and eliminate all ghosts that invade the town."

"Uh..." Darry said with his eyes looking at his fellow agents with faces filled with anticipation. Then, he looks at SpongeTron, Tommy, and Tammy with faces filled with fear. He looks at his officials and teammates, wondering what to do.

"What are you waiting for, Agent?" K asked, now looking impatient. "Do it! That's an order!"

Darry shook his head and narrowed his eyes, turning to look at his fellow agents. "No, I won't do it. Cuz I was never on your side." he takes off his sunglasses and throws them at a button on the computer, opening the tube containing SpongeTron. SpongeTron stretches out his tongue and pushes his nose like a button. This causes his arms and legs that were sitting on the shelf to fly through the air towards him and reattach to his torso, allowing him to move. He activates his laser rifle and fires at the handcuffs on Tammy, Tommy, and Poof's wrists, freeing them. The two agents gasp in shock while Darry shouts, "Even if I did join you, I would never let you use a device that can endanger all ghosts, especially part of my family."

The two Guys in White agents grab ecto-weapons and aim them at Darry and his team. "You are all under arrest." Agent O proclaims. "And you, Agent D, are going to be locked away for conspiracy against the government agency."

"Tammy, Tommy, hold them back!" Darry ordered. "SpongeTron, go diffuse the bomb!"

"Right!" SpongeTron saluted and rockets forward only for a sudden force field to shock him as he fell.

Agent K chuckled, "Sorry kid, but that bomb is ghost-proof...and about to blow," he takes out his own back-up button from his suit making the kids gasped. He presses the button as it beeps and the computer voices announced, "Three minutes until Spectral Purger is activated..."

"AAAAHHH!" SpongeTron screamed as his eyes glow red. "We're all gonna perish!" he was about to run away until his feet skid across the ground, coming to a halt.

"No!" SpongeTron said in his own voice. "You've controlled me long enough. I gotta stop that bomb, otherwise you'll perish whether you're in my body or not."

But the Box Ghost still resisted and tried to drag SpongeTron's body out. "Must...go!"

SpongeTron still resisted until he mentioned, "If you help me do this, you'll be a hero in the Ghost Zone."

Finally, the Box Ghost stopped resisting and leaves SpongeTron's body. "Let's do it!" he cheered loudly.

Poof turns into a pair of scissors and cuts off the front of Tommy's hair, allowing him to see in front of him before turning back into Tommy's magic rifle. Agent O took out a pair of bolas and threw them at Tammy, who quickly dodged as held her staff. "Two minutes till detonation..." the Spectral Purger states. Darry quietly panicked, wondering what he could do to help without the use of his powers. He glanced around until he spots a few ghost weapons lying on the table.

Tommy and Tammy are cornered by the two agents, "Do you think a bunch of little kids are gotta stop us from purifying Amity Park of any ghost scum?"

"But you can't do this!" Tammy pleaded, "There are not just bad ghosts. There are good ghosts too like Jesse, Frostbite, and YoungBlood..."

"Good or bad, all ghosts are too dangerous to have around." Agent K answered. "Just like Danny Phantom."

"Detonation in one minute..." the Spectral Purger said while SpongeTron was examining the inside of it where all the wiring is.

His hand was formed into wire cutters as he struggled to find the right wire to cut and deactivate it. "Let's see." he said, trying to remain focused. "Based on what Neutron taught me, it would have to be the wire connected to the detonator panel."

Once the agents saw the robot working on the bomb, they both aimed their weapons at him and prepare to attack. "Stop that thing!" Agent O shouted.

Before they could disrupt SpongeTron, Darry jumped in front of their path. "Initiate Operation: White Butt-Kicking!" and threw a bunch of metallic orbs on the ground, creating black smoke everywhere, making the agents' cough and blind their view.

The dark smoke clouds everything as silhouettes show Tammy ran forward and swung her baton as Agent K's shin, causing him to yelp in pain. Tommy was meanwhile going trigger-happy as he fried magical blast from his rifle everywhere. "Thirty seconds to detonation." the Spectral Purger said. "Twenty-nine...twenty-eight...twenty-seven..."

SpongeTron screamed in pressure. "Aaah!" and began snipping some wires inside the machine. "Red wire, green wire, yellow wire," then he stopped when he noticed the last set of wire among others. "Now all I need is to figure out whether I cut the black wire or the blue wire."

"Twenty-six...twenty-five...twenty-four..."

"Cut the black wire!" Tammy screamed when she noticed Agent K rising up so she whacks him again with her baton.

"No! Cut the blue one! It's always the blue wire!" Tommy said, still firing.

SpongeTron extends his arm and grabs Darry to pull him over, "Darry, it's up to you to decide the wire."

"Wha?!" Darry asked in surprise, "W-Why me?"

"You were a Guy in White; you must've been taught something about defusing it!"

"Yeah, for a day!"

SpongeTron's eyes go red as the Box Ghost overshadows him again and screams, "Do something, Ghost son of my mortal enemy. Do it before we're all doomed!"

"Okay! Okay!" Darry shoves SpongeTron away and examined the device. "Hey, this looks like a giant replica of what Valerie was building." He smiles and holds up a hammer, "That's it! I know what to do!"

"Really, that's great!" Tommy said as he backed up toward Tammy and whispered, "We're doomed aren't we?"

"Oh yeah," Tammy whispered back. The two agents approach them from behind until they turn and growl angrily as they charged up their weapons.

"Ten seconds..." the Purger announced, "Nine...eight...seven...six..." Darry grinned as he raised the hammer upward. The faces of the Nicktoons cling to despair as Agents O and K grin in anticipation. Suddenly, Darry drops the hammer and yanks out one of the wires as the countdown voice stopped; the device stopped whirring, and shut down.

SpongeTron opens his red eyes and speaks in the Box Ghost's voice, "What is this? I have not been purged by the explosion that would have been from the bomb?"

"Traitor has shut down Spectral Purger and foiled plans," Agent O announced.

"Place Darrel Fenton and his conspirers under arrest," Agent K added. The four backed away as the two agents approach them when suddenly they hear a loud bang coming from outside. As they turn around, a ramrod burst through the walls with SpongeTron 911 and his police ST-Units rushing through.

"Agents O and K, you're both under arrest!" 911 accused as two ST-Units cuff them from behind and pin them to the ground.

Agent O asked in surprise, "What is this about?"

"We're with the government!" Agent K excused, "You have no right!"

"Not according to this," 911 read up the warrant, "You two are charged for stealing equipment under property of Aixon Labs and for devising a secret plot that'll bring chaos to Amity Park and disrupt the balance between the Ghost Zone and real world!"

The two were handcuffed by the ST-Units and led away. "This isn't fair." Agent K moaned.

"We would've succeeded as well." Agent O said as he glared at the Nicktoons. "If it hadn't have been for that Phantom kid and his friends."

"That's 'Fenton'!" Darry pointed out. "Darry Fenton!"

* * *

Later that day after the Guys in White were arrested and the Nicktoons were finally able to convince SpongeTron 911 that they had saved the day and were not in cahoots with them, the Nicktoons went to Fenton Works in the ghost lab. After changing into his normal clothes, Darry held the Fenton Ghost Catcher and swung it through SpongeTron, knocking the Box Ghost out of his body.

"You did it, ghost child! You saved us all!" the Box Ghost praised, "How can I ever repay you?"

"Being out of my body is thanks enough," SpongeTron said, holding his head.

"How about you leave the Fentons alone and haunt somewhere else besides Amity?" Darry suggested.

But the Box Ghost just smirked and laughed, "Ha ha! NEVER! I shall not leave until this world and all its boxes are mine!"

"Well then," Darry leaned against the wall and pushes the green button that opens the Ghost Portal. The Box Ghost screams but it's too late as the portal sucks him back into the Ghost Zone.

Once the portal closed, Darry's friends turn to him with a smile. "Good job, Darry." SpongeTron congratulated.

"Yeah," Tammy agreed. "You were really something today."

"But how were you able to shut down the Purger?" Tommy wondered.

"And how did you know which wire to rip out?" SpongeTron also asked.

"As you guys know, we learn a lot of life lessons which includes 'to always learn from your mistakes,'" Darry explained, "So I learned what to NOT do when dismantling the Spectral Purger. Besides, it's the blue wire, never black. To the Guys in White, blue is filthy."

"If you wanna know what else is filthy, according to Buster's text message, the krabby patties with the tasty sauce have been discontinued." Tommy pointed out with a distraught look. "He wouldn't say why, only that they had some serious side-effects that would get them closed down if they kept selling them." He held his chin, "I ate dozens of those things. I wonder what those side-effects were anyway. Boy I wish I had another one of those patties...and a haircut."

Tammy rolled her eyes before smiling at Darry, "Well, Dar, at least you have some new skills to help you in battle without your ghost powers."

"Actually, I wasn't in the Guys in White long enough to learn any useful skills like that." Darry sheepishly admitted. "I was so busy helping them get stuff to build that Spectral Purger, they didn't teach me anything about actually fighting ghosts. Besides, I'd rather fight ghosts the cool way and not by the way of some dumb government ghost hunting knock-offs."

"So what way are you gonna fight bad guys and ghosts with?" SpongeTron wanted to know. Darry smiled and glanced away with an idea of who he can learn from.

* * *

The next day, at a government building in Amity Park, Darry was sitting in a chair inside an office building as someone paced back and forth in front of him. It was Mayor Tucker Foley as he stopped in front of Darry and cheerfully said to him, "Darry, I want you to know that I'm happy that you chose to learn the way of technology to help you to fight ghosts and protect the fate of humanity."

"Gnarly!" Darry said in excitement.

"Now before your Uncle Tucker begins with the lesson, I want you to hold up your PDA and take the solid oath." Tucker explained as he demonstrated, "This is my PDA, there are others like it, but this one is mine- unless a better updated model comes out."

Darry held up his own PDA and placed his other hand on his heart. "This is my PDA, there are-" he then looks at the screen and asks, "Hey, is this how you play tunes on it?"

Once he presses the screen on the PDA, red lights flash in the office and a loud siren goes off. "Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"

"That's the security defense system!" Tucker yelled in panic.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Darry said and kept pushing random buttons on his PDA to shut it down.

Suddenly, a bunch of lasers come out of the ceiling and start firing everywhere as Darry and Tucker hide under the desk to avoid the shots.

Tucker glares at Darry as he grins sheepishly, "So tell me again how you were able to hack into Skulker's OS?"

**The End**

* * *

I'm glad that all worked out okay. Hopefully Darry can find his role on the team sometime in the future. Please leave a review and stay for the next story, "The Odd Generation".


	10. The Odd Generation: Part 1

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 4: The Odd Generation**

**Plot:** _What if Yuki inherits Danny Phantom's powers instead of Darry? What if Jimmy recruited her to a new team of Cadets and they were the ones who discovered the ST-Units instead? What if Mickey was part of the recruits and he had an Anti-Fairy godparent named Foop!? What if they reprogrammed the SpongeTrons to do their bidding and only SpongeTron 911 and the Cadets can stop them? Find out in this zany "What if?" episode._

**Part 1**

* * *

It was a bright sunny day in Amity Park, but that didn't mean ghosts still didn't invade the town from time to time. On the streets was Darry Fenton riding his hoverboard home as he hummed to himself until a green beam shot at his board, knocking him to the ground with a hard fall. He looked up from the ground and saw the green ecto-puss hovering above him, laughing at the minor destruction it caused. Darry gasped and covered his eyes since he did not have any way to defend himself.

But before it can attack the normal teen, a purple ecto-beam nearly shot its head off. The ghost turned and recognized a floating girl in a white and black sleeveless dress with black gloves and boots and a YP symbol in the middle. She has white hair and wore a purple visor over her glowing purple eyes. It was the ghosts' number two nemesis (other than the original ghost child) Yuki Phantom. "Hey Slime-Puss!" the ghost girl yelled, "Back off!"

The ecto-puss screeches loudly until Yuki flew forward and grabbed the ghost by its tentacles, swinging it around and around until she tossed it on the ground with a thud. She then delivers one final blow with a diving kick to the head until she reaches behind her back and pulls out the Fenton Thermos, sucking the ecto-puss inside. "Another one bites the dust." she said with a grin as she spun the thermos on her finger.

Her brother, Darry, ran over to her and said in an excited tone, "Yuki, that was gnarly! You totally kicked the ghost's butt!"

Yuki lands on the sidewalk and reverts to human form, saying "Thanks, but wait til our own butts get kicked if Dad sees us miss curfew again."

"Whatever, let's go." Darry hops on his hoverboard along with Yuki who hold onto her brother as they hover away.

Unknown to them, they are being watched from high tech binoculars by a mysterious being. "So that's the new heroine of Amity Park," he said to himself, "Just the girl I'm looking for..."

* * *

Later that evening, Yuki phased through the front door while Darry opened the front door and walked in. "Dad!" Darry hollered through the room. "We're back!"

Danny was at the kitchen table, working on a Fenton gadget when he spots his two children in the hallway. He looks at his watch saying, "You two were almost late."

"Darry almost got his butt kicked by ghosts," Yuki explained, much to her brother's dismay, "So I had to go ghost and give him a hand."

Darry sighed, "How is it you were born with the ghost powers and I wasn't?" He frowns when he goes upstairs, "If anyone needs me, I'll be playing SpaceCraft with J.T. upstairs." Danny and Yuki watch him go to his bedroom.

Danny looks at Yuki and asked, "So how was patrol in Amity Park?"

"Oh the usual," Yuki said casually, "The Box Ghost haunting boxes, Technus trying to process technology, and Spectra..." she opened her eyes and gasped to see a stranger in a black mask sneak up from behind Danny, "Dad, look out!"

Danny turned and before the stranger could make a move, Danny grabbed his arm and flipped him on top of the table and pins him there. "Who are you? What are you doing here?!" Danny demanded to know. The stranger said nothing, but breaks free from his grip and takes out a concealed knife that sparks with electricity. "So that's what you want then? Fine." Danny changes to ghost form, ready to battle the black figure.

"Daddy!" Yuki called out, and without hesitation, she changes into ghost form and fires a purple ecto-beam, knocking the electric knife from his hand, much to the stranger's surprise.

Then all of a sudden, Yuki flew forward and punched the figure in the face before Danny could even have a go at him. "No one messes with my family and gets away with it so long as I'm Yuki Phantom!" she shouted, hovering over the fallen stranger.

Having given up, the stranger removed his mask revealing himself as a man with blue eyes and swirly brown hair. He had a worn out look as he groaned, "That didn't go as well as I anticipated."

"Jimmy Neutron?" Danny recognized in surprise as he gives Jimmy a hand to get up.

"That would be correct," Jimmy stated, "Seems you and I are both a little rusty when it comes to confrontational situations like this." He leans down and smiles, "Yuki Phantom, it's a pleasure to meet you. You look like someone I knew a long time ago." He smirks at Danny, "Makes me guess who the mother is."

"You...know about me?" Yuki asked, "And my powers?"

"Of course," Jimmy nodded, "You're a hero in this town. Not much a surprise for being Danny's little girl. Seeing how you managed to beat me, congrats. You passed the test."

"The test?"

"To join the Nicktoons," Jimmy responded, "The same team that Danny and I were in."

* * *

The next day, Danny and Yuki are at the front door of Nicktoon HQ invited by Jimmy Neutron. "Yuki, are you sure about this?" Danny asked. "You barely begun to control your powers and I don't think you can be in a team much more experienced than you.

"Come on Daddy, it's been a few months since I developed my ghost powers and Jimmy said I had potential," Yuki crossed her arms, "If you were on a cool team when you were my age, I can too."

"I was two years older than you when I was a Nicktoon and that's not the point." Danny said in a serious tone. "Out there are much more dangerous threats than anything that can be encountered in Amity Park. There's a much bigger chance that you or anyone can get seriously hurt. If Darry had ghost powers instead, that'd be a maybe, but you, I think you might be too young."

"Relax, Fenton," Jimmy assured as he led them inside the labs of HQ, "I'm gonna put Yuks into a batch of new recruits I'm gathering. I've prepared a training ground for them to see if they're compatible as a team. They won't be on the big missions yet."

Danny still looked unconvinced by the whole thing as he glanced at Yuki, who had an earnest expression on her face. "Wow, a whole team of superheroes like me. I wonder what they're like."

Suddenly, something rocketed over their heads as they look to see a rocket jetsled move around HQ uncontrollably with two riders onboard. The three duck down to avoid the rocket flying across the room, until it crashes across the table, knocking down a bunch of glass and equipment. They all stare at the sight and hear a high-pitched southern voice say, "Tarnation..." a yellow sponge wearing an orange jumpsuit and red crash helmet slowly stands up. "I wreckin' that entrance was surely one for them books!" he cheers as a squirrel had brown fur, spiky hair, freckles, wearing a red long-sleeved shirt, blue overalls stood up as well, giggling with a twitchy eye.

They turn to see SpongeBob standing with a stern look, holding a little sponge's hand. "Crash, Twitchy, I told you not to ride that rocketboard in here!" SpongeBob angrily told the reckless sponge and hyper squirrel.

"Awe shoot!" the dare-devil sponge, Crash, responded, still with excitement in his tone. "I just wanted to make my grand entrance thrillin'!"

"Oh right," Jimmy said as he turned to Danny with a smile. "I forgot to mention that I didn't just invite you here."

Danny realizes who the adult sponge was. "SpongeBob? SpongeBob SquarePants?"

"Danny Fenton!" SpongeBob greeted with a smile as he hugged his old friend. "It's been so long."

"Um, who is that?" Yuki asked, perplexed of who the strange sea creature was. "And why is that cheese talking?"

"Yuki, this is SpongeBob SquarePants," Jimmy explained, "Part of the original team and a close friend of Danny's. He's from an underwater world where sea creatures can talk and do what humans do."

"Except we wrestle clams, board down sand mountain, and do extreme jellyfishin'!" Crash said, as he flopped on the ground and imitated a headlock.

"So this is your little girl, Danny?" SpongeBob asked, seeing Yuki. "She's adorable."

"Yup," Danny nodded, "That's Yuki."

"So you were best friends with my dad?" Yuki asked, shaking SpongeBob's hand.

"That's right." SpongeBob excitedly explained. "We used to do all sorts of things together, like eat at the Krusty Krab, jellyfish, hunt ghosts, share secrets. I remember one time we made a bet and he ended up having to-"

"Uh, SpongeBob?" Danny quickly interrupted. "Let's save those stories for later."

"Howdy Yuki." Crash greeted as he cartwheeled in front of Yuki. "I'm Crash, and these are my brothers, Twitchy and Junior."

"They are gonna be new recruits and part of your team," Jimmy explained.

"Wait, what?" Yuki said surprised, seeing the sponges and squirrel who'll join her team. She looks disturbed as Junior cuddles his jellyfish doll, Twitchy guzzles down a can of soda, and Crash saluting until he noticed his helmet catching on fire so he grabs Twitchy's can and douses it out with soda.

As if things couldn't get any weirder, they suddenly hear a cry and look ahead to see a little girl hiding behind him, who had green eyes, long brown hair in pigtails and a daisy on her head, lavender face paint over her eyes, a yellow top and brown skirt crying as she ran forward and hid behind Jimmy's legs.

"That boy is being mean to me!" Kida cried as she held Jimmy. "He's trying to take my staff!"

"Oh come on!" a teenage boy with red hair, pink eyes, and a dark blue baby rat, that strangely had violet eyes and a goatee, sitting on his shoulder; shouted as he approached the group. "I just wanted to see it!"

"Mickey," Jimmy said sternly as he wagged his finger. "What did I tell you about respecting one's personal belongings, especially my lab equipment?"

Mickey suddenly got an innocent grin as he responded, "Gee, I'm sorry, Commander Neutron. I just wanted to get to know my new friends."

As Kida still glared at the teen from behind Jimmy's legs, Danny stared at Jimmy oddly, "I don't suppose they are someone I should know."

"Oh yes," Jimmy said, pushing Kida forward. "This is Tak's daughter, Kida, and that's Timmy's nephew, Mickey. They will be a part of the new Nicktoons team as well." but then he grew a sad frown as he explained, "But unfortunately, they couldn't be here to join us today."

"Oh...that's too bad," Danny frowned, wanting to meet his two teammates again. But then, Danny wonders, "Wait, shouldn't Turner have kids of his own by now? How does he even have a nephew anyway?"

"Uhh, well..." Jimmy tried to explain until he was interrupted by Yuki.

"Hey Commander?" she began quietly asking, "Are you sure this is the team I'm gonna be on?"

"Of course," Jimmy said, "After all, they're new trainees just like you."

"Train? I love trains!" Junior shouted happily. "I love trains that go really fast! I have a toy train I play with at home!"

Yuki rolled her eyes at this until Jimmy explains, "Any doubts you have will have to deteriorate over time. Because the first part of training to be a Nicktoon is to be compatible with your teammates. The first rule of teamwork: Without each other, there is no team."

"YAAAY!" Crash, Twitchy, and Junior all cheer loudly while Yuki winces from their loudness. Mickey just smirks and Kida simply smiles and salutes.

"Now to start your training," Jimmy began, "First off, we-" Suddenly, a large alarm alerts Jimmy as red light flashes over them. Jimmy runs to a supercomputer at the center. "Leapin' Leptons, it's Calamitous," Jimmy said when a screen shows up revealing a large robot terrorizing Retroville. As everyone saw the robot causing panic, Jimmy sighs. "Looks like we have to cancel the team's session."

"Aww...why can't we all join you guys?" Crash asked, "I bet we can kick that guy's tin can harder than a rhino chargin' though!"

"No offense, kid...sponge." Yuki pointed out. "But I think I'm better at handling this kind of stuff. I do have ghost powers and am in perfect control."

"It's too dangerous, sweetie." Danny said. "I want you to go back home. I'll meet you there in a couple hours."

"Danny, maybe Yuki can stay here," Jimmy suggested, "She and Mickey can look after Kida and the boys. Besides, HQ is one of the safest places in Retroville."

"Well...I suppose it would be alright." Danny somewhat reluctantly agreed. "But don't go anywhere else, alright Yuki? And don't touch anything."

"Yes Dad." Yuki said with a nod. "I'm totally responsible."

"Okay," Danny nodded and looks at her teammates, "That goes the same for you guys."

"He's right," Jimmy said seriously, "This may be a haven, but inside there are dangerous and hidden stuff. I don't want any of you to look into it." He pushes a button on his watch to release a portal. As the portal opens, Jimmy takes out his Tornado Blaster. "Nicktoons, Unite!" The three go into the portal, but once it disappears, Mickey turns away from his teammates and gains an evil smirk and quiet chuckle as he looks at his pet rat, who smirks back at him.

* * *

Later on, Yuki was casually walking down the aisles with Crash, Junior, Twitchy, Kida, and Mickey following. "This is great!" Junior cheered, hugging his jellyfish doll. "We're gonna be heroes like my daddy. We're gonna have so much fun! We can play all the time, tell each other secrets, and sleep over at each other's houses!"

"You wish, runt!" Mickey snapped. "That's baby stuff. We're supposed to be a team of powerful beings and instead I'm stuck with all of you, and the first assignment is babysitting you crybabies."

"Hey!" Twitchy yelled while eating a large cookie. "We'renotbabies!"

"And we're super powerful beins!" Crash pointed out. "I once jumped into eel-infested waters and LIVED!"

"Oh yeah?" Mickey replied until he pointed at Yuki. "Do you have actual superpowers like her?"

Yuki seemed a bit embarrassed until Kida curiously asks, "You have superpowers?"

"Well yeah," Yuki admitted, "My dad is Danny Phantom so I inherited his powers when I was born. He and Mom were surprised cuz they thought my older brother would be the one with the powers."

"Yee-haw!" Crash shouted excitedly. "My pa told me stories about your pappy. He's one of the greatest heroes of all time!"

"I still think our daddy is better." Junior meekly mentioned.

"What about you, Kida?" Twitchy asked her.

"My dad, Tak, is the mystical shaman of the Pupununu Tribe," Kida explained twirling her staff, "I'm also a shaman-in-training, but since my powers are hard to control, Daddy gave me this neat staff to help channel my magic."

"Oh please," Mickey scoffed cruelly, "That's just a rattle for a baby. Any real hero doesn't need something to keep themselves in control."

"Okay Mr. Big Shot, what powers do you have that convinced Jimmy to make you a Cadet?" Yuki crossed her arms.

"That would be me." the rat spoke in a British accent, which caused the others to stare in surprise, until it suddenly turned into the cubed-shaped fairy baby, Foop.

"Meet my scary godparent, Foop." Mickey said with a smirk. "He gives me whatever I want, and that includes anything I want to make anyone miserable and kick anyone's butt."

"Ooh, he looks nice." Junior said with a smile. "Can he make rainbows and smiles like the fairies in my storybooks?"

Foop and Mickey stare at him oddly until the teen says, "Sure, he can make smiles. Watch." he whispers something to Foop, and then the anti-fairy raises his glowing bottle which makes a paper shredder appear next to Junior, and his jellyfish doll floats out of his arms and drops into the shredder, tearing to pieces. Junior gathers the remains of his jellyfish doll, when tears burst of his eyes and he runs out screaming.

"Junior!" Twitchy cried out and glared at Mickey, "You said that cube thing makes people smile!"

Foop and Mickey laugh as the latter says, "I'm smiling. See?"

Twitchy and Crash look at each other and run off to find their brother, "Junior, come back!" Crash yelled out.

Yuki sighs, "Guess I better see if he's alright." She runs off after them leaving Kida and Mickey.

"Hey, wait for me!" Kida yelled out and follows, leaving Mickey and Foop the only ones in the room.

"Excellent timing, Michael" Foop said, rubbing his hands together, "Now that we got rid of those idiots, it's time we do a little savaging of our own." Mickey smirked as he and Foop laugh maniacally which summons lightning for no apparent reason.

* * *

Somewhere in HQ, Crash, Twitchy, Kida, and Yuki were searching for Junior. "Junior!" Yuki called out.

"Junior! Junior! Junior!" Twitchy said zooming past them as he searching everywhere with his hyperactive speed.

"Daggummit," Crash shouted in anger. "He can be anywhere is this lab of science. All because of that evil red-head and his floaty rat."

"Come on, Crash. He may be mean, but he can't be that evil," Yuki said and called once again, "Junior!"

"Guys!" Kida called from behind the corner, "I found him!"

Junior was sitting behind a large machine piling the pieces of his favorite toy together. "Don't worry, Mr. Jelly, you'll be okay." he said with a weak smile, obviously not being able to fix his doll.

"Junior, there you are!" Twitchy said with a smile as he hugged his younger brother. "Wethoughtyouwerelost!"

But Junior stood up and cried, "I wanna go home."

"Sorry Junior, but y'all have to wait," Crash said, "Daddy's with the Commander and Yuki's dad to stop 'em evil Syndicate."

"But everyone here is so mean!" Junior cried out, dropping the stitches and stuffing of his jellyfish doll. "Look what he did to Mr. Jelly!"

"It's okay, Junior, we can play games with you," Yuki said leaning towards him.

Junior began to calm down a bit as he smiled. "Really?" he asked with a sniffle.

"Uh huh," Yuki said with a nod, changing into ghost form, and touched Junior's arm. "Tag, you're it." she said before phasing into the ground.

"Hey," Junior said with a smile, swinging his hands out to grab her, but she was already gone. Deciding to play along, Crash, Twitchy, and Kida run away while laughing as the now happy Junior chases after them.

* * *

In another part of the lab, Mickey and Foop were wandering around, looking through all the inventions to see if they can find anything dangerous. "Lame," Mickey said, looking at various inventions and tossing them over his shoulder. "Crud...Junk...Lame again...more junk..." he threw his arms up in frustration, "There's nothing cool here that be used for danger!"

"Oh Michael," Foop said, from in front of a door. "Come take a look at this." Mickey boredly walks over and sees a door with large letters in front 'Top Secret. Project ST'.

"Now that's something that sounds dangerous." Mickey said in excitement when he tries to open the door, but couldn't. "It's locked. Foop, I wish you would open this door now!"

"Fine." Foop said, rolling his eyes, as he muttered, "He's more demanding than my last godchild..." He holds up his bottle as it glows and zaps the lock on the door which whirs around and automatically opens.

Mickey eagerly runs down into the room and finds wall-to-wall columns of small freezing chambers, each containing something inside. He walks over to the fog-covered tube and reads the inscription on it. "'ST-001'...Lame." and walks away in disinterest. He walks deeper into the room and looks at one of the other tubes and reads the inscription on it. "'ST-911'...now that's more like it. That's a lot better than 1."

"Shall we wake up him?" Foop asked eagerly.

"Definitely!" Mickey said noticing a hand-scanner next to the chamber. "This outta do the trick!" he places his hand on the scanner to activate.

However, once the scanner analyzes his hand the computer voice announced, _"DNA match denied. Cannot open chamber without proper match of foreign substance."_

"What!?" Foop pushed Mickey away and tries to scan his hand.

_"DNA match denied,"_ the voice once again announced.

"Hmm..." Foop wondered, "Looks like Neutron has this place tightly secured. We need to find some DNA that will release the ST-Units."

"This thing here says it needs DNA of an otherworldy foreign substance," Mickey mentioned, "What the heck does that mean?"

"Judging by the word 'foreign substance', it must pertain to something uncommon, like the DNA of an otherworldly being." Foop calculated. "Perhaps someone Neutron used to know."

"You mean other than that weird sea creature, there's also that ghost." Mickey pondered. "Hmm...that ghost..."

* * *

Looks like Mickey and Foop are plotting something dastardly. Not something a Nicktoon should be doing. Please review and stick around for Part 2.


	11. The Odd Generation: Part 2

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 4: The Odd Generation**

**Plot:** _What if Yuki inherits Danny Phantom's powers instead of Darry? What if Jimmy recruited her to a new team of Cadets and they were the ones who discovered the ST-Units instead? What if Mickey was part of the recruits and he had an Anti-Fairy godparent named Foop!? What if they reprogrammed the SpongeTrons to do their bidding and only SpongeTron 911 and the Cadets can stop them? Find out in this zany "What if?" episode._

**Part 2**

* * *

Outside in the labs, the rest of the Nicktoons were still playing and having fun. Crash was running and laughing until Yuki Phantom turned visible behind him and playfully pushed him down. Crash laughed and turned to her as she flew up to the ceiling. As Yuki was flying she suddenly disappeared with a 'poof' and reappeared in another lab, much to her confusion. "Hey, what's going on?" she asked until she saw Mickey and Foop.

"Yuki, there you are." Mickey said in a friendly tone. "We were looking all over for you."

"You've got some nerve showing your face after what you did to Junior." Yuki said, crossing her arms and glaring.

Mickey put his arm over his eyes as if he were about to sob. "Oh Yuki Phantom, I feel so bad about what I did to my- our- teammate, especially in front of a noble, selfless, heroine like you. I think you're so heroic that you could be the leader of our team."

Yuki blushed a little bit as her eyes widen in surprise. "R-Really?"

"That's right." Foop said with a sly grin. "As a criminal genius, I should know these things as well."

"And I would like to make it up to you and those other idio- ah, I mean friends by helping Neutron with something that would make our team able to help anyone in need." he grabs Yuki's hand and gets on one knee. "And I need your help, Yuki Phantom."

"Okay, what do you need help with?"

He led her down to the basement and showed her the chamber with the scanner. "Just press your hand on the scanner." Mickey instructed. "And then we'll get a cool invention that'll make the Nicktoons unstoppable!"

"What's in that thing anyway?" Yuki asked curiously, trying to look inside the tube.

"Oh it's nothing important," Foop excused, "What we do know is that YOU'RE the only one who can release him."

"'Him'?" Yuki questioned. "And why me?"

"Because..." Mickey was saying until he grabbed Yuki's wrist and forcibly pulled it, making her palm touched the scanner. "...you're a ghost."

_"DNA match confirmed,"_ the scanner said when the chamber leaks out gas and the alarm blares out. Yuki gasped as she backed away. _"Systems activated."_ The computer voice said. _"SpongeTron 911: Operational."_

Yuki, Mickey, and Foop watch in awe as a purple and yellow square robot steps out of its chamber. His insides whir and his eyes open up. "I...I'm activated?" He asked in a high-pitched voice. The three waited for what the robot would do next, which is not what they expected. "I'M ACTIVATED?! NOOOO!" The robot cried out when his rocket shoes go off and send him flying uncontrollably. They wince as the robot spirals out of the room and exits through. Yuki dashes, then flew after him.

* * *

Upstairs, the other four Nicktoons were walking down the hall, looking for Yuki. Kida asks Crash, "So how are you guys related if he's a squirrel and you guys are sponges?"

Crash and Twitchy stare at each other until Junior contently explains, "Well, our Uncle Squidward says our mommy and daddy were busy doing something, and that it's because-"

Suddenly, something crashes through the door in front of them and goes across the table, knocking a bunch of lab equipment on the ground. The four stare in shock as Yuki flies up through the doorway and sees the square robot stand up from behind the table and shout, "Forgive me, Creator! I wasn't the one who activated myself!"

The five kids surround the robot in curiosity. "Hey, he looks just like Daddy!" Junior pointed out, "Except he doesn't fly, or has something sticking from his head, or made of metal..."

The robot backs away when his rockets activate again, sending him upward to the ceiling when he grabs hold and clings to a railing supporting its structure. He blinks his eyes to scan until he scans Yuki. "You!" He accused.

"Beg your pardon?" Yuki asked.

"Why did you turn me on? I wasn't supposed to be turned on. Commander Neutron forbade it!"

"Wait, you're saying Neutron built you?" Twitchy asked, "Far out!"

Crash stared at him with sparkling eyes. "I sure wish I were a robot. I can do anything I want and be completely indestructible."

The robot glared angrily at Yuki as he pointed. "Your ecto-readings are the same of that as Danny Phantom. He is the only one who could activate me and my robot brethren. You're planning on releasing the rest of us, are you? Are you?!"

"No," Yuki said, almost in fear, as she backed away. "I didn't..."

"For going against the orders of Commander Neutron and threatening to bring harm to the ST-Units, I shall exterminate you, Phantom!" the robot shouted, charging up an electrical taser.

Kida suddenly ran over and whacked the robot on the head with her staff, only making a loud 'clunk' sound. "Stop this, ST-thingy! She didn't do anything wrong. She's a superhero."

The robot looked at her angrily and said, "I am SpongeTron-Unit 911! And I am part of the robotic line created by Commander Neutron! We were supposed to be in sleep mode as ordered and if you are threatening us and going against his orders, then the penalty for disobeying orders is extermination!"

911 holds Kida up by the neck as her friend look on in terror. Kida tries to pull free of the robot's grasp, but he was too strong. "Kida!" Crash and Yuki cried. Twitchy frowns when he takes out another can of soda and guzzles it in his mouth. 911 was about to zap Kida with his taser until blur pushes him aside and takes Kida away. Twitchy places Kida on her feet as Yuki is given the chance to land a blow to the robot.

SpongeTron 911 flies back and hits the wall while Yuki flies toward him to continue the fight. From the doorway of the basement, Mickey and Foop peek out to see what's going on and grin at the action and violence. Yuki flies forward to fire a purple ecto-beam at him, but 911 quickly recovers and charges his taser, flying forward and zapping the ghost girl and knocking her to the ground. 911 makes a night stick come out of his other arm and prepared to hit Yuki with it until Crash came between them and kicked the weapon away from her. "Y'all can't do that to Yuki just cuz she's a ghost!" Crash warned. "You ain't bein' fair!"

911 was puzzling having a closer look on him, "Who are you and why do you look similar to the Creator as if you were his son?"

"Shoot, I ain't Jimmy's son. I got 'em rad moves just as good as him though..."

"Not my Co-Creator, my OTHER Creator," 911 corrected, "SpongeBob SquarePants."

Twitchy, Crash, and Junior gasp in surprise. "That's my name!" Junior shouted enthusiastically. "But I didn't create you, so you must mean my daddy!"

"But how?HOW?!" Twitchy shouted in surprise. "Pa'snevermentionedyoubefore! Nevereverever!"

911 was silent for a moment until he gasped in shock, "You're the Creator's children?! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!"

Yuki and Kida look at each other along with Mickey and Foop, wondering what happened to the menacing robot. 911 zooms towards Junior and scans him. "You look exactly like a junior-sized Creator except for the skin color. What's the Creator like? Does he know kay-ray-tay? Does he make delicious krabby patties? Does he live in a pineapple under the sea and wears square pants?!"

Junior glanced at 911 and answers, "Yes, yes, we live in a pineapple dome, and yes."

"Amazing!" 911 shouted ecstatic. "The creator has children of his own and I am the first to meet them." but then his eyes narrow suspiciously. "But wait, what are you doing with a ghost like her?"

"Yuki's our teammate," Crash explained.

"Teammate! Teammate! Teammate!" Twitchy jumped up and down.

"WHAT?!" 911 said surprised, "Why would Neutron team you up with her?!" then he whispers loudly to them, "If you ask me, I'd say she's in cahoots with Phantom to reactive my robot brethren and use them to take over HQ and throw Jimmy out so Phantom can be in command and control all five worlds."

"Uh...hello! We can hear you!" Yuki called out.

911 shoves Junior behind him and begins to charge his taser, glancing angrily at Yuki. "We must destroy her, Children of the Creator. It's what your father would want us to do."

"No, he wouldn't!" Crash denied, crossing his arms. "You're nuttier than the oak tree in my ma's front yard."

"Does she have you all brainwashed?" SpongeTron 911 asked in a crazed tone. "What is going on here?"

"Watch this." Mickey whispered to Foop before coming out of hiding. "I'll tell you what's going on here!" everyone turned their attention to Mickey, who proceeds to explain, "They're all working with Yuki Phantom to go against your creators and turn your robot friends into tools of destruction!"

Everyone gasps at this accusation while Kida shouts, "That's not true!"

But 911 bought the obvious lie, and shouted, "How could you?! I knew there was something funny going on here! How could children of my own creator turn against his creations? The ghost girl must indeed have something to do with it!"

"You are SO paranoid!" Yuki dully said, narrowing her eyes.

"Every organic life-form must be placed under lockdown until further evaluation can commence!" 911 reaches inside his chest and pulls out a device which he throws on the floor and unleashes a cage. He then grabs Junior and tosses him into the cage and he goes through the bars. However, Junior could not get out by going through them again. 911 then extended his arm and grabbed Twitchy by his tail, twirling him through the air, before tossing him into the cage with Junior.

Crash, Kida, and Yuki gasped as they try to escape. Before they can reach the exit, a giant KEEP OUT sign blocks them. "Just where do you think you three are doing?" Foop asked appearing in front of them. The kids back away until 911 lassos them tying them all together and throwing them into the cage with Twitchy and Junior.

911 wipes his hands after a job done and asks Mickey and Foop, "And to whom do I thank for exposing these delinquents?"

"Name's Mickey," Mickey responded when Foop flies over, "And this is Foop, my ev-I mean...scary...odd...robot?"

"Hmm..." 911 looks suspicious when he examines Foop, "Somewhat colorful, square-shaped, powerful..." 911 gasped, "Are you a ST-Unit too?"

Foop and Mickey stare at the psychotic robot for a moment when Foop smirks, "Why, yes I am!" he said and turns into a robot version of himself almost similar to 911. "I am ST-Unit 013! The girl freed me and tried to force me to turn against the Creator, but Mickey saved the day. She would have done the same to you if we hadn't intervened."

"That's not true!" Yuki shouted from inside the cage. "He's lying! He's a lying little-" However, those on the outside couldn't hear her.

"Now that we have the girl hostage, I say we make contact with Danny Phantom and blackmail him into releasing the other ST-Units," Foop suggested, "Together, we can overpower Phantom and his comrades and rule the world! Uh, I mean protect the world."

"Always a pleasure to serve my fellow robot brethren!" 911 called out and leads the two to the super computer as the trapped Cadets watched.

"Whatarewegonnado?! Whatarewedonnado?!" Twitchy screamed out flailing his arms.

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do..." Yuki said and sits down moping, "I'm gonna sit down and watch as Daddy is double-crossed and defeated by psychotic robots and there's nothing I can do to stop them."

"What?!" the Cadets asked in shock.

"Y'all are givin' up?" Crash said stunned, "Danny Phantom wouldn't do such a darn thing! Not even 'em Nicktoons!"

"Well, does my dad have to wind up with a sugar-crazed squirrel, a danger-happy sponge, a crybaby, and a useless jungle girl?!" Yuki screamed out.

"What's that supposed to mean?! Kida asked offended.

"This wouldn't have happened if Neutron gave me a better team than you guys!" Yuki answered. "At least those who have more experience in crime-fighting and don't let themselves get caught!"

"Says the ghost girl trapped in the cage!" Kida snapped at her.

"I didn't see you lifting a finger to stop that crazy robot from capturing us!"

The girls, Crash, and Twitchy continue arguing. Junior was moping in the corner when he sees his friends fighting. "Please stop..." he asked meekly, "Fighting is not nice..." His voice was unheard by the older kids until Junior tightened his fists, stood up and yelled, "ENOUGH!" The kids froze, surprised to see Junior mad, "Mr. Neutron says we're a team!" he yelled out, "And he says 'There's no 'I' in team'! Well, there's no 'b' either... or 'c'...'d'...I think there's an 'e'..."

"Get to the point!" Kida said impatiently.

"My daddy once told me that when they teamed up, they didn't get along either until they discovered their abili-li-ties, and worked together to save the day!" Junior announced, "So you guys better work together as a team or else I'll get really MAD!" In response, Junior slams his fist into the bars without harm, though his fist has bended the bars roughly.

Yuki and Kida are surprised to see Junior's sudden strength when Twitchy smacked his head, "Of course! Junior has Ma's enormous strength. Junior, do that thing again!"

"Uh...okay," Junior said and repeats, "'Mr. Neutron says we're a-"

"Yeah,yeah,wegetit," Twitchy said dully, "I mean use that strength of yours to get us out! Get angry! Get vicious!"

"No," Junior crossed his arms, "Being angry is not nice and I happen to be a 'paciferist'."

"Come on, Junior, don't y'all wanna break outta here?" Crash encouraged, "Don't y'all wanna get back at Mickey for destroyin' Mr. Jelly?"

Hearing this, a tear almost fell from Junior's eye. "Mr. Jelly?"

"Didn't you see how your most precious and important toy in the whole wide world was torn to bits in the hands of a bully like him?" Twitchy asked Junior. Listening to him, Junior starts to feel a rage beginning to overwhelm him. "How you cried and cried about it and Mickey just laughed and laughed, not even caring?" Junior gritted his teeth, shaking his fist in angry. "And his fairy, Foop, who can magically fix your doll, just laughed along with Mickey, enjoying how miserable you were? Are you gonna let them get away with that?!"

"Those big..." Junior said, his anger growing more and more, "Big...BIG MEAN MEANIES!" he grab a hold of two of the bars and crushed them both in his fists. Now enraged, he pulled both the bars off the cage and yanked them off. Then he swung them around, destroying the other parts of the cage until he began to crumble, after which the others jumped out of the cage before it could collapse on top of them.

As Junior continued swinging the bars until he calms down, Kida and Yuki look frighteningly at him. "Whoa, remind me not to get on his bad side," Kida whispered to Crash and Twitchy.

"But Junior's right," Yuki said, "Neutron made us a team and as a team, it's up to us to stop Foop and Mickey from reactivating more of those SpongeTrons."

"But how?" Crash asked, "No way 911 will believe us after what them yappin' clams told him. Heck, the only thing that ST-Unit would trust is another ST-Unit."

Yuki's eyes brighten and smiles, "Crash, you're a genius!"

"Really?" Crash asked, grinning brightly as his cheeks turn red. "You think I'm smart and dangerous."

"Guys, I have an idea." She, Kida, Twitchy, Crash, and Junior gather around as she whispers out her plan.

* * *

In another part of the lab, Mickey, Foop, and SpongeTron 911 were standing at the main computer. "Now we just have to contact Phantom, tell him the news, and we can get him to do whatever we want." Mickey said with a malevolent smile.

"You mean making sure the ST-Units stay safe and out of harm's way?" SpongeTron 911 asked hopefully.

"Yeah, what you said," Foop said, typing on the computer. Mickey watches in anticipation when something sticky hits him at the back of his head.

Mickey grabs the projectile from his hair to see it was a spitball. He turns to see Twitchy and Junior peeking from behind the door. "How did you escape?!" Mickey demanded. In response, Twitchy chews on a piece of paper and uses his straw to blow a spitball at Mickey's face. "Quit it!" he yelled until Junior blows another at Mickey's eye.

"That's for Mr. Jelly!" Junior yelled and about to blow again until Twitchy grabs Junior and runs away.

"After them!" Foop commanded as he, Mickey, and 911 chase after them. As they chase Twitchy and Junior through the hallway, Yuki sneaks herself, Kida, and Crash into the ST-Room by phasing through the door.

They look in awe to see so many ST-Units sleeping in their chambers, just waiting to be activated. "Which one should we wake up?" Kida wondered.

"That one!" Crash said excitedly, pointing to one of the tubes. "Or maybe that one!" he said, pointing to another tube. But then, pointed to another tube. "That one looks cool too! But so does that one!"

"But how can we tell which one of them is not as crazy as 911?" Kida wondered, "Unless ALL of them are."

Yuki flies around when she spots a number that interest her, "Hey, how about this one?"

Kida and Crash go to her direction to see the chamber she's viewing. "Oh, let's go with that one!" Kida pointed.

Crash shrugs, "Works for me." Yuki pressed her hand against the scanner.

_"DNA match confirmed," _the scanner said when the chamber releases another ST-Unit.

* * *

Meanwhile, Twitchy and Junior continued to lead the enemies on a wild goose chase. "You're dead, twerps! Ya hear me?" Mickey threatened, "DEAD!" Twitchy and Junior chuckle as they run to another corner, but froze, meeting a dead end. They turn to see Mickey and Foop approaching them from behind. "Ha ha ha," Mickey laughed. "Looks like the rat and the cheese are about to be squashed."

"What was that?" Junior asked angrily until Twitchy stops him.

911 arrives and blew his whistle with his head siren blaring. "You two are under arrest for conspiracy against my Creators and breaking out of prison! You're going back into the cell."

"On the contrary, 911," Foop said, "They're threatening enough already. Why don't you just annihilate them and get it over with?"

911 looks at him strangely, "I dunno. My Creators explained that we shouldn't harm any organisms whatsoever, even the Creator's children...though they did betray us like you said."

"They're gonna destroy us if you don't do something about it!" Foop yelled at his face, "Take the chance now while they're defenseless and weak!" 911 looks at him and nodded holding up a plasma cannon.

Twitchy and Junior gasped as the squirrel shields his brother from the supposed attack. 911 was about to pull the trigger until- "And what do you think you're doing?" a high-pitched voice with a British accent asked. 911 put down their weapons and turn to see another ST-Unit activated, who is similar to 911 only with a dark blue and yellow paintjob.

"ST-Unit 007!" SpongeTron 911 exclaimed in shock as he quickly disarms his weapon. "You're awake as well!"

"Why of course," 007 said calmly, "With the help of my new acquaintances." Yuki, Crash, and Kida emerge.

911 gasped, "007, why are you siding with the conspirators?"

"I believe the question is why are YOU siding with those felons and trying to incinerate the Creator's children?" 007 questioned.

"Felons?" 911 questioned in shock. "But this is Commander Neutron's trusted agent and this is ST-Unit 013. They helped stop that Phantom girl from using our robotic brethren to commit evil and the Creator's children betrayed us to assist her."

"Is that so?" 007 asked, "Tell me, 013, what is your purpose for reactivation?"

"Oh, that..." Foop said nervously with a chuckle. "That's to prevent evil in the world and do whatever it is Neutron and...SquareBob order me to do."

"Oh really?" 007 asked, "As I recall, Neutron specifically built you for the purpose of working as a traffic cop in Bikini Bottom. And the Creator was not yet aware of your presence when Neutron placed us in hyper-sleep nine years ago."

"Oh...yes, I...knew that." Foop said with a sheepish grin until 007 zapped him with a stun gun, shocking him until he fell on the floor, groaning in pain as a "poof" appeared over his body, changing him back to normal.

SpongeTron 911 gasped, seeing this. "Deception!" he angrily glared at Mickey and Foop. "You guys tricked me!"

"Gee, what gave you that idea?" Kida said dully.

"And we would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids and that goody-goody robot!" Foop scowled when he dusts himself, "But it doesn't matter." Foop raises his bottle and summons a giant battleship which he and Mickey pilots, "Once we destroy them and dismantle the bots, we'll reprogram you to do our bidding and soon control my ST-Unit army and be Overlord of all worlds!"

The two robots and kids ran away as the battleship continues firing lasers at them while destroying parts of the lab. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you guys and was deceived by my so-called-allies," 911 said to the kids and yelps as more lasers fires at them.

"Less apologizing! More running!" Yuki screamed. But the group is too late, as they get caught up in another dead end with the battleship approaching. Foop and Mickey chuckle evilly as he pushes a button, turning the ship into a fully armored mecha-bot.

"Yuki, what do we do?!" Crash shook her in panic.

"Do we call for help?" Kida asked.

"Do we cry and cry for our mommies?" Junior suggested.

Yuki looks at her teammates and looks up at the mecha as it loads an energy cannon from its chest and fires at them. Foop and Mickey laugh at their demise, but stop to see Yuki protect her friends using a purple ghost shield. "We fight," Yuki answered, "Nicktoons GO!"

Twitchy reaches inside his pocket and pulls out a box of jellybeans which he pours in his mouth and swallows. Feeling another sugar rush, he runs at fast speed, picking up Crash and runs around the robot while throwing his brother up toward Mickey and Foop. Crash did a swift spin kick and knocked the teen and anti-fairy out of the battleship. Crash then felt a rumble and looked down to see Junior picking up the ship over his head. He jumped down off of it and Junior threw the battleship across the room, trashing it into the wall.

Foop and Mickey tried to make a run for it until Kida uses her staff and zaps them with her Juju magic, paralyzing them with pink energy. Then, Yuki charged through and makes the final blow, landing a ghostly punch on the two knocking them out. Yuki lands on the tile floor and reverts to human form with his teammates surrounding her. "Well done, team!" she winked at them as they cheer in victory.

* * *

Soon after their fight with Calamitous, Jimmy, Danny, and SpongeBob arrived where 911 has Mickey and Foop apprehended in his jail cell as the Cadets explain the situation. "I knew something fishy was going on when you wanted to join the Nicktoons," Jimmy said to Mickey, "What would your mother think?"

"I think she'll be proud of me," Mickey smiled, but then frowned, "But mad that I failed."

"I'm sure she will once I make a phone call and send you back home while Foop goes back to Abracatraz." Jimmy walks over from the two and goes to the kids, "Congrats guys. You have proved yourselves to be a team just as good as the Nicktoons."

"I never thought I'd say this, but I underestimated you and your friends, Yuki," Danny admitted, "You've done well."

"Thanks Dad," Yuki said, crossing her arms proudly. "I guess being a descendent of Danny Phantom proves my true strength."

"You guys did great too!" SpongeBob said to his kids and looks at Kida, "I know your Daddy isn't here right now, but he'd say the same thing also."

Kida chuckled when Danny asked, "So what are we gonna do with these two?" he pointed to SpongeTrons 007 and 911.

"Like them, they've proved themselves as well," Jimmy answered, "Maybe it's time we reawaken all the ST-Units and assign them duties to help our homeworlds. But what do you think, SpongeBob?"

"I think so too." SpongeBob agreed with a nod. "As long as they do what they were programmed to do, which is to help people, they can stay activated."

"Hooray!" 007 and 911 cheered.

SpongeBob nodded in approved and pats Crash on the helmet, "You've done well, Crash. Almost as well as your old man."

"Yeah," Yuki said slyly to Crash, "I never knew what a daredevil you are. You really are amazing."

"I'm glad you said that, Yuks," Crash replied, "There's just one thing to say." He kneels down, raising his arms, and asked, "Yuki Fenton aka Yuki Phantom, will you marry me?"

Everyone looks on in surprise while Yuki does the same. However, Yuki suddenly smiles and gets tears in her eyes as she responds, "Yes Crash, I will marry you!" She then jumps into Crash's arms and kisses his cheek while everyone else cheers and applauds. "Oh, Crash, you're the best Nicktoon in the world!" Yuki says. "And I think you deserve..."

* * *

_"...To even be leader!"_

After Yuki's voice turns into a high-pitched southern voice, everything zooms out from a book being held by Crash himself. The entire episode is actually a fictional story written by Crash as he reads aloud to his Cadets, Tommy, Tammy, Darry, SpongeTron, and Baby Max. "'Why no, I couldn't accept,' I say," Crash read from his book, "Then Twitchy says, 'Of course you should be! No Nicktoon leader is as good as my awesome bro-'"

"Hold it! Hold it!" Tommy interrupted, "Just what did you do that makes you qualified to be leader?"

"And what happened when Dad, Neutron, and SpongeBob faced the Syndicate?" Darry wondered.

"Why would Foop make a giant robot instead of a detonator?" Tammy added.

"Why wasn't I chosen to help you against Foop and Mickey's scheme?" SpongeTron also asked.

"And how come you asked me to marry you and I accepted?" Yuki finally asked puzzled.

"Oh, uh..." Crash said with a nervous grin as he hid the book behind his back. "This here is just a rough draft of my fictional story I made up. So what'd y'all think? Did ya like it? Huh? Huh?"

The kids glanced at each other, unwilling to hurt his feelings. Kida says, "Yeah, we like it" with the others agreeing.

"It was fun!" Junior giggled.

"Read it again! Read it again!" Twitchy yelled out.

"Ha! Why read it all again, when I have nine more stories to tell!" Crash said eagerly, holding up a second volume of his book, to everyone's shock. Crash cleared his throat and begins reading, "'Once upon a time, the awesome and adventurous daredevil Crash was on a mission to save Princess Yukiko from the evil SpongeCog. Crash was the only one capable of this here mission since Darry and his Nicktoon team couldn't make it without my-I mean-Crash's awesomeness..."

**The End**

* * *

I don't think Crash is gonna get any positive reviews for this. Hope you still leave a review and stick around for the next story, "Turnageddon".


	12. Turnageddon: Part 1

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 5: Turnageddon**

**Plot:** _After the Nicktoons hear Kida's creepy prophecy, this makes everyone concerned of what great evil will return and the fact that the person prophesied is someone Kida knows. Meanwhile, Tammy and Tommy explore Timmy's old wishes when Tommy tries on the dark-mattered power suit, which activates a homing beacon to Dark Laser's DeathBall. Once awakened, Dark Laser decides to use Tommy against Timmy Turner to destroy him for good. As Tommy is influenced by the powers of the suit, the gang fears Tommy is the one will bring Dark Laser to earth and destroy the world_.

**Part 1**

* * *

It was a normal day for the Turner household in Dimmsdale. Wanda just poured coffee as Cosmo poured sugar and uses his wand to stir for him. Timmy grabbed his coffee and sips, "Great job, guys! This coffee almost tastes like magic."

"It is magic!" Cosmo waved up as Wanda rolled her eyes.

Timmy sipped more of his coffee when he noticed something off about his attire. "Oops, forgot to wear my tie. Will be right back." He hurries upstairs to his bedroom for one of his ties when he gasped to see Tommy scurrying inside his closet. "Thomas Thaddeus Turner, what on Earth are you doing?"

Tommy turned to Timmy, "Oh hey Dad, you don't mind if I borrow one of your wishes for school today, right?"

Timmy raised a brow, "This isn't for show-and-tell, is it?"

Tommy scoffed. "Of course not! Why would I expose magic to Mr. Crocker?" He dug again until he found one of Timmy's wishes: a joy-buzzer. "Think I can use this against Lawrence?"

Timmy sighed, understanding the problem, "Is he bullying you again?"

"Of course he is." Tommy answered with a frown. "Don't you remember how I came home with a black eye last week? Or last Tuesday when I came home with my underwear on my head? How about yesterday when I came home at 7:00 because I was trapped in my locker for four hours?" He crossed his arms. "And according to Poof, I can't use his magic to cause pain to him. So I'm using one of your already wished wishes to find a way to get revenge."

"You know how I feel about you kids using my wishes." Timmy mentioned. "Besides, there's nothing in there that would help you against a bully."

"So how am I gonna face Lawrence this morning?" Tommy asked, "He'll POUND ME!"

Timmy took away the joy-buzzer, pulled Tommy upward and dropped him to the exit of his bedroom, "If I can endure seven years of bullying, so can you." Then Timmy shut the door behind him.

* * *

At a later time in HQ, the Cadets were doing target practice along with Darry. Darry reloads his ecto-gun and fires at the target, five inches away from the center. "Beat that," Darry said to Yuki. Yuki aims her weapon, takes a deep breath, and fires; hitting a bull's-eye. She smiled proudly as Darry pouts, "Lucky shot."

Kida twirled her staff and fired purple beams at four different targets. But instead of hitting a bull's-eye, they turn into various objects, such as a flower pot, a painting, a totem pole, and a boulder. Kida smiles in satisfaction until Junior asks, "Hey, isn't that cheating?"

"When you're an experienced shaman, you can do whatever you want." Kida proudly answered.

Jimmy was watching over the Cadet's training when he says, "Actually Junior's right."

"I'm right? Yay, I'm right!" Junior cheered.

"When out on the battlefield, you can't predict the possible outcomes of the situation. For instance, Darry losing his powers."

"Don't remind me," Darry moaned, slumping forward.

Jimmy approached SpongeTron and demonstrates, "You have to be prepared for anything. What if I were a villain about to steal SpongeTron's battle chi-" But when Jimmy reached toward SpongeTron's back, SpongeTron grabbed the inventor's arm and flips him over until he lands roughly on his back. "See what I mean?" Jimmy wheezed out, getting up while holding his now bruised back.

Seeing this, Crash decided to try it out by approaching Twitchy to jump him. But after he jumps forward with a yell, the squirrel just turned around and easily kicked Crash away. "Not entirely what I was implying, but close enough." Jimmy said with a shrug. "Sometimes a situation can turn for the worse...or better. Even so, sometimes a cheap move can also press to your advantage." Jimmy secretly reaches into his coat and pulls out his freeze ray which he fires a SpongeTron, freezing him in a block of ice. "That's it for today. Goddard, thaw out SpongeTron." When Jimmy walked away, Goddard barked in response and used his laser to start slowly unfreezing SpongeTron.

"Hmph," Kida said with her arms crossed. "I don't care what Commander Neutron says, I'm still a shaman who can do anything."

"Really," they all turn to see the Turner Twins, who had just arrived. Only, Tommy was all scuffed up and had bruises on his body. "Then why are you still called a 'Shaman-in Training'?" Tommy asked, bending over as he clutched his stomach.

"Dude, what happened to you?" Darry asked.

"Y'all look bruiser than a ripe banana on a hot day," Crash exclaimed.

"Tommy got into another fight again," Tammy explained. She snapped her fingers as Poof appears a magic box that sprinkles dust all over Tommy until his injuries heal in an instant.

"Really?" Yuki asked in slight amusement. "Who won?"

Tommy took a sigh of relief once his injuries were healed and bitterly answered, "Lawrence. But that's only because my family who possesses magical beings won't give me anything to help me kick his butt down to the ground."

"But Tommy," Junior said, coming over to him with a gentle smile. "Don't you know? Vio-lence is never the answer."

"Are you kiddin'?" Crash asked. "Vio-lence- I mean, violence is ALWAYS the answer! That's what my Uncle Randy once told me! So, what are you gonna do 'bout this, Tommy?"

Tommy listened to his words and says, "What I'm gonna do is go back to my house and find something of my dad's that'll beat Lawrence to a pulp! Ya heard your godkid, Poofie!"

Poof tsked, shaking his head, but shakes his rattle, "Poof to Tommy's house." With a POOF, he, Tommy, and Tammy transport back into Dimmsdale.

"See? Tommy depends on his magical fairy thingy to fight," Kida said, twirling her staff, "So why can't I?"

Suddenly, Yuki grabbed her staff, to Kida's surprise, "So without this thing, you're pretty defenseless, aren't you?"

"Why, you-" Kida angrily growled until her body starts letting out a purple magical aura and she begins to kneel over in pain.

Coming through the door was Jimmy and Tak, having a friendly conversation until they both notice Kida about to lose control of her magic. "Everyone, take cover!" Tak warned.

The Nicktoons and Cadets prepared for what might be one of Kida's magical blow-outs. However, to their surprise, Kida instead stood up straight and had an almost trance-like stare on her face. She then began speaking in mono-tone, _"Beware those whom I know by name, I__'__ve prophesied a being hailing from different planes..."_ They stared in surprise at Kida's weird behavior and the fact that her powers weren't going out of control. _"His hair like a raven as black as night, holding dark powers that bring people fright..."_ Kida continued in the same tone.

"Kida?" Tak asked, walking over to her in concern, "Are you-" but he stopped once Kida continued.

_"He will bestow upon the return of a great evil, once recovered will give our worlds a certain upheaval..."_

"Jimmy?" Darry asked, looking nervous by what he's hearing. "What's she talking about?"

"I don't know." Jimmy answered, looking on in stun. "It sounds like a...prophecy."

_"Soon he shall gain an ultimate power, one that destroys all and fills people with horror..." _Kida continued on, her voice suddenly becoming more dramatic,_ "Even united, the heroes cannot win and soon that boy's battle shall begin... Only he is the one who will decide the fate to our lands, will he doom our worlds or make a stand?"_

Then, Kida groans and collapses on the ground. Tak rushed over to her to see if she's okay. Hearing what she had said made everyone silent for a moment. Finally, Yuki says, "Here's her staff back."

Once her staff was in her grasp, the stone on top glows bright pink and Kida opens her eyes half-way and sits up, shaking her head, feeling slightly dizzy. Tak smiles in relief and hugs her. "Thank Juju you're alright, Kida."

"Yeah," Kida responded, looking tired. "I'm fine."

"But what was that just now?" Yuki demanded to know.

"Heck yeah!" Crash shouted before smiling, "It was so cool! All them words sounded like something out of an adventure film!"

"What are you talking about?" Kida asked in confusion.

Tak raised an eyebrow, asking, "Don't you remember what you did? What you said?"

Kida stared oddly as she replied, "All I remember is my magic going out of control." then she glares and points at Yuki, "And it's all because she took my staff!"

"I gave it back, didn't I?" Yuki shrugs carelessly.

* * *

In Dimmsdale while Timmy was at work, Tammy watches as Tommy looks through more of their father's wishes. So far, Tommy throws aside any wish that's useless to him. "Shrink suit...no...Time Scooter...don't wanna go there again..." Tommy sees something big that interests him. He grabbed it and uses all his might to pull it out, only to find it was Hank the cheese-loving talking rhino.

"The horn of protection is here for you, Tommy!" Hank saluted until Tommy puts him back into the closet.

"Pass," Tommy groaned, rolling his eyes, "Isn't there something of Dad's that will help me in a fight?"

"Gee, I dunno," Tammy said, "Maybe you can find a school teacher in Dad's closet that you can report to in order to prevent Lawrence from bullying you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tommy asked.

"I think you're relying too much on magic," Tammy explained, "I admit, we can use Poof for selfish reasons. Why don't we give Poof and his parents a break and use our deep potential within ourselves to solve the problem! Whatdoya say?"

Tommy was silent until he glanced back at the closet and suddenly smiled, "Oooh! What's that?" he asked, completely ignoring his sister's suggestion.

Tammy sighs in annoyance, but then her eyes widen when she sees Tommy pull out a small dark-colored suit with a black cape from inside the closet. "What is that?" she asked.

Tommy smiled as he looked down at the suit he was holding. "I don't know, but it sure looks cool."

"I'm not sure about this, lil bro," Tammy said uncertain, "I have a bad feeling..."

"Since when are you big sisters right about anything? Besides, I just wanna try it on." Soon, Tommy suits up in the mysterious attire and finished it off by replacing his crown hat with the black hat.

Tammy looks at Tommy now wearing the black-clad suit with cape, and now had pale skin, messy hair, and black eyeliner under his eyes. She admitted, "Wow, it suits you well."

Tommy looks at himself in the mirror and holds up his arms, "Awesome! Wait until Lawrence sees me now. He'll think twice about messing with me." He pumps up a fist, causing his fist to glow an eerie purple. Suddenly, the lamp behind Tammy glowed too as it raised up into the air, making her gasp in surprise. Tommy was stunned too until he tested it out by waving his hand, which made the floating lamp move in the same direction he waved off. The lamp hits the wall and smashed into bits. The twins look at the shattered remains and glanced at each other. "Even MORE AWESOME!" Tommy cheered. Unknown to him, the tip of his hat begins to light up and release a signal outside of Earth and into parts of the unknown.

* * *

Light years away lay the ruins of the DeathBall, home to one of Timmy Turner's arch enemies: Dark Laser. The villain turns from the shadows to see a single red light blinking from his computers. He walks over to it and pushes a button that shows an image from the computer. "A tracking signal, coming all the way from Planet Earth." the eyes of his mask narrow, "Earth..."

* * *

The next morning at the Turner household, Timmy was setting the table while breakfast was being made by his wife. Tammy was eating eggs while Timmy called out, "Tommy! Your breakfast is ready!"

But Tommy, dressed in his normal attire, skipped past the kitchen while in a cheerful mood. "No thanks, my dear father." he replied with a smile. "I wanna get to school early so I can get a good education. See ya later!"

His whole family stares at him oddly while Wanda asks, "Has he been getting into the magic coffee again?"

* * *

Meanwhile at Nicktoons HQ, Jimmy was staring intently at something on the wall while tapping his chin with a blue marker. Tak then comes inside. "Why did you ask me to come here again, Jimmy?" he asks.

"To help me figure out the meaning behind your daughter's prophecy." Jimmy answered, staring at a whiteboard that had Kida's prophecy written on it.

Tak noticed that Jimmy, being the genius he is, has memorized and wrote what Kida proclaimed earlier. However, it seems that Jimmy has missed a few words and phrases. "I don't like what your daughter had said," Jimmy stated, "Something's coming and we gotta prevent it before it actually happens. What do you think it means to you?"

"Well, it's strange about Kida being able to predict the future," Tak explained, "I've never experienced it and neither has Uncle Jibolba. Looks to me that the Jujus are trying to warn us about something through Kida. Something bad."

"I've recounted what seems to be the essential pieces of the prophecy." he points at the phrases on the board. "'Hair like a raven as black as night, holding dark powers'. That, of course, must pertain to the subject of the prophecy. But that can be anyone. We need more detail."

Tak snaps his fingers with his face brightening up. "I've got it." he grabs Jimmy's arm and pulls him close while pulling his staff out. "Let's find out about this ourselves." Jimmy seems baffled until Tak creates a beam of light from his staff that causes them both to disappear.

* * *

At Dimmsdale Elementary, the hallways were almost empty due to the fact that school would not start for another hour. All was still until the door of the boys bathroom blew off, and Tommy, wearing the dark suit, emerged from inside while levitating off the ground. A few kids watch in amazement when one African-American kid with a blonde afro named DJ speaks up, "Wow, Tommy, never knew you were into cosplay."

"Oh, you mean this?" Tommy asked slyly, "This happens to be my ticket to actually facing up against Lawrence."

"Really?" DJ asked, quirking a brow, "I don't know how that'll work, but the probability of you going up against Lawrence and winning is absolute zero."

"Have faith in me, Deej. I can totally take this guy...right now...at the moment...with this..."

There was an awkward moment between the two until DJ cleared his throat, "Okay, have fun getting beat up again." DJ waved his friend goodbye and heads to class.

Once the rest of the kids leave, a cloud of magical smoke appeared, turning into Poof, who gasped upon seeing Tommy's appearance. "Poof, poof, poof, poof?!" the fairy baby asked in shock.

"That's right, Poof." Tommy said, crossing his arms and smirking. "With this awesome suit I borrowed from my dad, I'm gonna finally teach Lawrence a lesson."

But Poof angrily chastises him, "Tommy bad stealing suit! Timmy be really angry! Poof tell Timmy what Tommy did!"

"Oh yeah? Well, how about this? I wish you wouldn't tell my dad or anyone about me taking Dad's suit." Poof's eyes widen, realizing as his godparent, he has to make the wish. He moans and shakes his rattle, causing his mouth to literally zip closed. Tommy smiles when a shadow lurks over him. Poof turns into a puppy that cowers behind.

In front of Tommy, is a larger kid with pale skin and dark hair with two of his buddies behind him. The large kid cracks his knuckles, smirking down at Tommy. "Hey Turner. Come in early for your 8:00 beating?"

"I sure did, Lawrence." Tommy replied, not even looking intimidated. "But how about instead…" he raises his hand which glows a dark purple, "You're gonna go stuff your head in the trash can."

"'I'm gonna go stuff my head in the trash can.'" Lawrence repeated with his eyes dazed and zoomed toward a nearby trash can, diving head first inside. Lawrence's friends stare in shock while Tommy raises his glowing hand which levitates Lawrence and smashes him into the lockers repeatedly, until he was suddenly thrown into the boy's bathroom and a flushing noise was heard from inside. Lawrence screams as he exits the bathroom, dripping wet, while covered partly in toilet paper and ran out of the hallway.

Once Lawrence is gone, his lackeys prepare knuckle sandwiches, "Think you can mess with us?" One of them asked him. Tommy's expression dulls and he raises both his glowing hands as two nearby lockers open and the two bullies levitate in the air and slam into the open lockers, and the doors close, locking them inside. Watching the whole scene, all the students, including DJ, cheer loudly and hail Tommy as their hero. Tommy basked in glory as he walked away with the puppy Poof following. He turns to Poof with a smile, "And that takes care of that. I never knew Dad was keeping something this cool hidden away."

"Poof poof poof," Poof said hopefully. "Tommy give back now?"

"What? No way!" Tommy shouted back. "This thing is too awesome to give up now! I gotta wear it for a little while longer before I give it back." Tommy floated away while Poof sighed in frustration, not noticing that the tip of Tommy's hat was beeping again.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Pupununu world, Tak had brought Jimmy to the Juju Temple where the former placed a small statue in the middle and the tip of his staff glows, summoning Psychic Juju in front of them. "What is it that you seek?" Psychic Juju asked.

"See PJ, something came up that involved my daughter and we were hoping you can provide us answers," Tak explained.

"You want to know the meaning behind a prophecy that your daughter, Princess Kida, had delivered yesterday." Psychic Juju answered. "Yes, I already know that."

"Great," Jimmy said, smiling. "Then you can explain to us what it means and if it pertains to something that's going to occur in the near future."

Psychic Juju answered, "Well, of course it's gonna occur in the near future. Everything that young Kida told of is 100% true. But the both of you will face a large threat within 24 hours while you try to learn the meaning behind it." with that said, Psychic Juju immediately disappeared.

"'24 hours?'" Tak asked in shock, turning to Jimmy.

"Doesn't sound good," Jimmy states, "Least we know when we might figure out this riddle. I just hope we're not too late."

"But how?"

Jimmy thought about it and snapped his fingers, "Kida! If she's the one who spoke the prophecy, why can't she say it again?"

"You think she can?" Tak asked, "She only said it once her staff was taken."

"Exactly," Jimmy replied. Understanding, Tak has an uneasy feeling about this.

* * *

Later that day once class was over, Tammy was waiting outside the school, tapping her foot impatiently. Soon, Tommy, still wearing the dark suit, floated over. "There you are!" Tammy shouted. "Where have you been the past fifteen minutes?"

"Well, you know that girl I tried to talk to the other day, but she kept telling me to get lost?" Tommy explained.

"Claudette?" Tammy recalled. "What about her?"

"Well, I asked her on a date and she said yes!" Tommy said cheering.

Poof appeared and angrily explained, "Poof poof poof poof!"

"Poof's right." Tammy agreed. "You can't do that. It's against the rules."

"No." Tommy mentioned. "Using fairy magic to help with true love is against the rules. But with this suit, I can do whatever I want."

Just then, a pretty girl with long blonde hair in a purple bow, dark blue eyes, and a purple dress walked by uninterested. Until Tommy raised his hand and said, "I'm gonna kiss you, Tommy Turner."

The girl gets a dazed smile and repeated, "'I'm gonna kiss you, Tommy Turner.'" and proceeded to kiss Tommy's cheek while the boy stood there in satisfaction.

Tammy just crossed her arms and asked, "Tommy, is this really what you wanna do with our own dad's wishes? To fulfill your own selfish desires?"

"No duh!" Tommy said, "This suit is great! I can do whatever I want with it! Fight bullies bigger than me, get girls to notice me, and force teachers to ace me!"

Just then, Crocker with a dazed look walked over to the twins with marked papers. "Ah, there you are, Turner. I just graded all your tests into A's!" He screamed at the end and gave his papers to Tommy, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be whacking myself with a frying pan." He holds up a frying pan and walked away. Tammy and Poof cringe as Crocker does this said act.

Tammy placed her hands on her hips and glared at her brother, "Do you wanna know what I think of all this cheating you're doing?"

"Not really. After all..." Tommy raised a glowing hand towards Tammy and said, "You're a blabbing know-it-all who should mind her own business."

"'I'm a blabbing know-it-all who should mind my own business.'" Tammy repeated in a dazed tone until Tommy raised his hand and waved it away, causing Tammy to lift up and fling across the street.

Tommy glanced at his gloved hand, "The suit... the power... it's mine..." He began to chuckled and exclaimed, "IT'S ALL MINE!" He laughed maniacally as lightning struck with Poof as his witness. Poof wanted to say something, but his mouth magically zips closed due to the previous wish.

* * *

The character of DJ belongs to Starbeauty, who was the winner of the "Love Time Fixers" contest. Hope you enjoy this story and stick around for Part 2.


	13. Turnageddon: Part 2

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 5: Turnageddon**

**Plot:** _After the Nicktoons hear Kida's creepy prophecy, this makes everyone concerned of what great evil will return and the fact that the person prophesied is someone Kida knows. Meanwhile, Tammy and Tommy explore Timmy's old wishes when Tommy tries on the dark-mattered power suit, which activates a homing beacon to Dark Laser's DeathBall. Once awakened, Dark Laser decides to use Tommy against Timmy Turner to destroy him for good. As Tommy is influenced by the powers of the suit, the gang fears Tommy is the one will bring Dark Laser to earth and destroy the world_.

**Part 2**

* * *

At Nicktoons HQ, Yuki, Kida, Crash, Junior, and Twitchy enter through the doors. SpongeTron turns to see the four entering while Darry peeks out from behind the robot. "Go ahead," Darry whispers to SpongeTron. "Ask her."

"Okay," SpongeTron whispers back and walks over to the Cadets. "Hey Kida, how are you feeling today?"

"I'm doing great." Kida replied with a smile. "Why?"

"Well, Darry is kinda freaked out about yesterday." SpongeTron explained. "You know, when you said all that stuff about someone bringing complete evil and darkness to our worlds."

Darry became embarrassed as he tried to explain, "I-I-I wouldn't say 'freaked out'. More like, 'concerned' because it could be a prophecy about the end of our worlds; and you know, that's...bad."

"Do you think you can repeat all that stuff you said before?" SpongeTron asked.

"Uhhh, well, the thing is I can't." Kida answered nervously. "I don't remember what it is I said, and I don't even remember doing it." She bowed her head, "I wish I can help, but I can't."

"Maybe...unless you don't have this." SpongeTron extends his hand and takes away Kida's staff once again.

"HEY!" Kida yelled. "What'd you do that f-" but then she starts grunting when a purple aura appears around her body and she drops to her knees.

Jimmy and Tak return to HQ and stop in surprise to see Kida having another magical reaction. Instead of delivering the prophecy like she did last time, she begins to lose control of her powers. A bunch of glass in the room shatters and a few machines begin to break down, and a bunch of roaches scatter across the floor. Junior screams and jumps in Twitchy's arms to avoid the bugs. Darry avoids all the chaos and shouts, "Give her the staff back! Give her the staff back!"

"R-right," SpongeTron nodded and quickly gives her staff back.

Once Kida gain hold of it, the purple aura fades. She glared at SpongeTron and Darry, "What did you do that for?!"

"You didn't say the prophecy again." Darry noticed.

"Of course I didn't say the prophecy again! I don't know what prophecy you're talking about!" Kida angrily snapped. "If you guys are gonna keep being mean to me, I'm leaving!"

After Kida stormed out of HQ, Tak turned to Jimmy, "Well, there goes your idea to make Kida repeat the prophecy."

"We're just gonna have to go with what we already have." Jimmy reluctantly said. "We already know how the prophecy goes. Now we just need to figure out the meaning behind it."

"Well, I'd like her to say it again," Junior smiled, "It's almost like a song! 'Be-aware those I know by name, I prop-the-sized a being from different airplanes!'"

The Cadets and Nicktoons groan until Jimmy caught on something. "Wait! What was that, Junior?"

Junior thought it over and repeated, "Bee-aware of those I know by name, I prop-the-size-"

"We get it," Jimmy held his hand up when he looks at his notepad with pieces of the prophecy. "'His hair like a raven as black as night, holding dark powers that bring people fright.'" Then he realized something, "'Those I know by name...A being hailing from different planes.' The person Kida refers to in the prophecy is someone she knows!"

Everyone gasped, "Wait...so you're saying...it's one of us that Kida is warning us about?" SpongeTron asked.

Jimmy nodded, "Correct. Kida is warning us about someone we know whose 'hair is black as night' and has 'dark powers that bring people fright.'"

Then, the children froze and look at the only people in their HQ with black hair: Darry and Yuki. Darry gets a dull look and says, "Don't look at me. I don't have ghost powers anymore, remember? But then again-" He looks suspiciously at Yuki.

Yuki rolls her eyes and sarcastically replies, "Oh sure, blame the one who's into dark voodoo and fortune telling."

"Then there's only one person who has black hair!" Twitchy dramatically proclaimed.

"That's right!" Crash added. "Darry and Yuki's pappy!"

Darry narrowed his eyes dully. "Guys, my dad may have ghost powers, but he doesn't have dark powers."

"But he's the only one with black hair other than you too." Crash pointed out.

SpongeTron then mentioned, "Well, them and..."

Suddenly, the doors slide themselves open and Tommy floats in with a dark aura surrounding him. "What's up, guys?" he said with a cool smile. "Notice anything...different about me?"

Jimmy and Tak's eyes widen in surprise, but Darry simply shouts, "Gnarly!" and runs over to Tommy, "Where'd you get the cool outfit?"

"I borrowed it." Tommy proudly explained. "And let's just say, thanks to my new wardrobe, Lawrence won't be giving me much trouble anymore."

"Does that come in a Size 5 1/2?" Crash asked in interest.

"Oh please," Yuki said in disinterest. "That looks like something you would wear at a sci-fi convention."

"Oh yeah? Well, can you do this?" Tommy exhales and lifts both his arms as everything from the tables and desks floated in midair to everyone's surprise. "Or this?" He lifts a glove toward Darry, "I should consider giving my leadership to Tommy."

A glow surrounds Darry as he repeats in a dazed loo, "I should consider giving my leadership to To-" He was about to say until SpongeTron covers his mouth.

"You will do no such thing!" SpongeTron shouted.

Tak then whispered something into Jimmy's ear, making the genius's eyes widen. But he remained calm and said, "Excuse us for a moment." and left to another room with Tak.

Just then, Tammy arrived with Poof. "Tommy, you still haven't taken that thing off?" she angrily asked.

"Why should I?" Tommy asked, "You can have Poof for all I care. This is my more awesome power that I can rely on!"

"Thomas Turner, this is serious!" Tammy scolded at him, "Ever since you put that suit on, you've been out of control. I think that suit is influencing you."

"You're saying you're jealous of my powers?" Tommy asked boastfully.

"No," Tammy snapped at him, "I'm concerned about you. I don't think those powers are cool. They just...frighten me."

Darry gained a serious look as he added, "I think maybe you should listen to Tammy. I mean, it's not really like you to just not care about Poof, your own family, and give him up like that."

"Oh really?" Tommy asked without a hint of remorse in his eyes. "Darry, do you remember back when you had ghost powers, how you used to overshadow me for laughs?"

"Uhhh, yeah why?" Suddenly, Tommy's raises his glowing hand and Darry gets a blank look as he suddenly drops his pants, making Tammy and Yuki's eyes widen, showing off his goofy-print boxers, and Darry unwittingly starts pouring a can of soda on his head. Once Tommy releases his control off of Darry, the Fenton looks down to see what he's doing and pulls up his pants, crying, "This is so not cool!" and runs out of HQ an embarrassed wreck.

Yuki turned to Tommy, looking unimpressed, "As funny as that was, don't you think you're going a little overboard with this?" she asked.

"If you don't like the powers of my new suit, you can go cry about it like Tammy." Tommy mocked while Tammy herself seemed to get tears in her eyes. "I like this new suit and I like everything it can do! And I'm never taking it off...EVER!" After his words, he laughed maniacally in front of his friends.

Tammy then began crying loudly and ran out of HQ with Poof following her in concern. Seeing this and Tommy, Crash nervously said, "Oh gee, I think it's time for me to go...clean my room."

"You don't clean your room." Twitchy pointed out. Crash just grabbed Twitchy by his overalls and pulled him away.

"Umm..." Junior nervously said. "I'm gonna go...do something…somewhere else." and ran off to follow his brother.

"I'm gonna go see if Darry's alright." SpongeTron nervously said before departing.

Yuki just said, "You're acting weird." and simply left.

Once Tommy was alone, he just smirked and said, "Guess they're both afraid...and jealous. This is just too awesome."

* * *

Unknown to him, he was being watched by Jimmy and Tak from one of the security cameras. "So did you really sense some sort of dark presence when Tommy entered the room?" Jimmy asked Tak.

"That's right." Tak responded. "I can't really explain it, but it didn't feel like any kind of magic to me."

"Perhaps Tommy's new wardrobe is giving off some sort of...radiation chemical. Either way, it makes Tommy match the description." He underlined the word on the whiteboard, "'holding dark powers that bring people fright.'"

"Should we warn the others about this?"

"I'm gonna make a call first," Jimmy said, holding up his Recaller.

* * *

In Dimmsdale, Timmy whistled calmly after a day of work. He heads to his bedroom for a change of clothes when he noticed Tammy in her bedroom, crying. Timmy goes inside and sits beside her, "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

As she cried, Tammy explained, "Tommy's being so mean to me!"

"Oh no," Timmy groaned in worry. "Did you two have another fight?"

"Tommy's changed. He beat up Lawrence, went out with Claudette, and now he's being mean to all our friends! He's scaring me!"

Cosmo and Wanda appear. "Why, Tommy would never do those things to you," Wanda assured.

"Yeah, since when can he beat up Lawrence and go on a date with a girl who's definitely out of his league!" Cosmo added, making Wanda and Timmy glare, "I'm only cheering her up." Cosmo waves his wand and holds up a tray of magical mugs of cocoa he stirred up. "Here, drink this. It'll make you feel better."

Tammy takes the mug and sips, followed by Timmy, Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof. Tammy smiles after sipping Cosmo's magic hot cocoa, but frowns, "And all because of that stupid dark suit he's wearing."

Suddenly, Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda spit out their drinks after hearing her. Timmy wipes his mouth with his sleeve and asked anxiously, "Wait, what?" Just then, his Recaller rings. He takes it out and answers, "Turner here."

_"Turner, is Tammy with you? Is she alright?"_

"She's fine," Timmy said, patting her on the head.

_"Good, just wanted to know,"_ Jimmy said in relief, _"But that's not important now. Have you noticed something strange about Tommy?"_

"Is this about him wearing a special suit that enables him to use dark powers?"

_"Yeah, how did you know that?"_

"I know because that was one of my possessions I specifically told Tommy to stay away from," Timmy said glaring, "Though that was not a wish granted for me, it's a powerful suit that produces negative energy to manipulate objects and people's minds."

"I told you to destroy the thing," Wanda said in wary.

Timmy says to Wanda sheepishly, "Well, I thought I should keep it in case of emergencies."

"Such as using it against your enemies like Vicky or Francis," Cosmo added.

Timmy stared at them dully when Jimmy asked, _"You were saying..."_

"Hey, I stopped using that thing after I found out a homing beacon was implanted in it," Timmy offended.

* * *

Back in HQ, Jimmy was talking to Timmy on his Recaller when Tak detects something on the supercomputer. "Hey..." Tak said as he stared at the screen. "Jimmy?"

_"Years ago when I last fought my enemy, Dark Laser, I knocked him and his ship into a black hole, and I haven't seen him since."_ Timmy explained. _"I learned that the dark suit he gave me has a homing beacon that he can use to locate Earth and track me down if I ever put it on again."_

"Jimmy!" Tak called, still trying to get the commander's attention, who was still busy talking on the Recaller.

Jimmy stares at the prophecy again and his eyes widen in realization, "It all makes sense now. The first part of the prophecy pertains to Tommy and the dark suit, and based on what you just told me, the second part, 'He will bestow upon the return of a great evil', must refer to Dark Laser being called forth."

* * *

"A prophecy?"Timmy questioned, raising an eyebrow. "You really believe in that stuff?"

Cosmo crossed his arms and remarked,"Look who's talking, Chosen One."

* * *

But Jimmy was far too wrapped up in having solved the mystery to even remark. "Now all we need to do is figure out when Dark Laser will return and formulate a way to prevent his arrival." Jimmy explained.

"Too late, genius," Tak said getting Neutron's attention.

"Tak, what are you-" Tak turned Jimmy's head to the screen. His eyes widen to see his computer has identified a large identified object heading toward the Earth of Jimmy's world just where Tommy is located at.

* * *

Darry has just exited HQ and heads outside with Yuki, SpongeTron, Crash, Twitchy, and Junior following. "I'm gonna get back at Beaver-Teeth for what he did," Darry said, gritting his teeth.

"Should we be concerned about Tommy's behavior though?" SpongeTron said.

"Not if he's being a big-time arrogant jerk to us," Yuki answered, crossing her arms.

"Yeahyeahyeah!" Twitchy pumped a fist along with Crash.

"I say y'all should strip that dinky suit offa Tommy and use it to show 'em who's boss, right guys?" Crash asked only for Darry, Yuki, and SpongeTron to glance into the sky. "What y'all starin' at-" Crash froze along with his brothers as they stare at a large dark object hovering above the city.

Jimmy and Tak ran out of HQ to see this event. "I didn't know it was time for a solary ellipse," Junior said staring in awe.

"It isn't," Jimmy stated. He sighed and says on the Recaller, "Why is it, Turner, that you somehow bring your messes to my home front?"

Suddenly, Cosmo's voice shouts over the Recaller, _"What do you expect? He's a walking danger magnet!"_

A yelling sound was heard and Timmy's voice responds, _"We'll be over in a minute."_

As the ship hovered in the sky, a blue light shined down to the bottom and from out of it, an image began to integrate and form into a figure wearing all black and a mask and cape. "Finally," he said in a deep voice. "After all these years, I finally...Wait; this doesn't even look like Dimmsdale. How is this possible if the signal brought me here?"

"Dark Laser!" Jimmy shouted as he made his way past the kids. "Stay right where you are!"

"Turner!" Dark Laser shouted with a point until he lowered his hand, realizing, "Wait...you can't be Turner. You're much too old and your hair is way too scraggly."

"I'm thirty-one." Jimmy dully pointed out.

"Uh, Jimmy?" Darry asked. "You know this guy?"

"Tak and I met him a couple of times during our years as Nicktoons." Jimmy explained.

"Alright, egghead, where's Turner?!" Dark Laser demanded to know. "The only reason I would be here right now is because he had put on the dark suit and has succumbed to its dark powers."

Suddenly, a portal opened and Timmy rushes out with Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Tammy following behind. "I'm right here, Dark Laser!" he shouted.

"Finally!" Dark Laser shouted as he pointed at Timmy. "Turner! We meet again after eighty-five years!"

"It hasn't been eighty-five years." Wanda pointed out.

"So how long was it when we met Dark Laser?" Cosmo asked. This time, Poof groaned at his father's idiocy.

Dark Laser takes out his laser saber and points it at him, "Prepare to be annihilated, Turner! Face me with the powers of darkness so I can destroy you, then this world, and finally destroy your world...a hundred fold!"

"Wow, so much anger from a guy in a Halloween mask," Tak stated, "All cuz Timmy destroyed your Death Ball twelve times."

"Still, it hasn't been eighty-five years." Wanda pointed out again.

"There's this whole 'time warp' thing in the black hole you put me in." Dark Laser simply explained. "But to be trapped in an endless void for so long. I had no one to talk to other than Flipsy." he holds up his toy dog which barks as it flips in the palm of his hand. Seeing this makes him smile and giggle. "Isn't that right? Who's good company? Yes, he is."

"I stand corrected." Tak dully said.

"Now Turner, face me! Show me your powers of darkness and-" but he raises his eyebrow when he notices something wrong. "Hey, you're not wearing the dark suit you took from me. How is that possible?"

Just then, the doors of HQ burst open and Tommy, still wearing the dark suit, hovers over. "Using awesome dark powers can take a lot out of a guy," he said to himself when he comes in between Dark Laser and the Nicktoons, "Oh, hey Dad! Who's the tall guy in the cool sci-fi cosplay?"

"'Dad'?" Dark Laser repeated, then realized, "So it was one of your spawns who put on my dark suit and led me to this world."

"Though he took the suit WITHOUT my permission," Timmy added, daggering at his son.

Tommy winces at his dad getting angry at him until he asked Dark Laser, "So it was you who made this dark suit? Dude, thanks! This suit is really comfortable and its power is just want I need." He grinned, holding out his fist charging with dark energy.

"Tommy, take off the suit!" Tammy cried out, "That guy, Dark Laser, is EVIL! Since that suit is from him, it's evil. It's making you evil too! You gotta take it off or else our worlds will be doomed." But she yelped as Dark Laser fires a ray at her feet, knocking her backwards.

This only made Tommy laugh in a slightly dull tone. "Ha ha ha...that's pretty funny."

Dark Laser stared at Tommy intently and said, "If you're really the son of Timmy Turner, then you must know what that suit is capable of."

"Of course." Tommy answered in satisfaction. "I beat up Lawrence, got kissed five times by Claudette, and humiliated Darry on a massive scale."

Cosmo grins at Wanda, "I hope he makes him naked next."

"Then you should also know that you can also use the suit to rule over the weak, destroy the earth, and live a rule-free existence!"

"Dark Laser, you stay away from him!" Timmy shouted angrily. "Tommy, you take off the suit right now and go back home!"

But Dark Laser still egged Tommy on, "Is that what the great Timmy Turner has become? Listen, child, when he was your age, he would've accepted my offer in an instant had he not listened to those do-gooders. Is that really what you wanna become? Instead of a cool overlord who doesn't have to listen to anybody and can smash his enemies with an iron fist?"

Tommy glanced back and forth at each side trying to persuade him. "Tommy, don't listen to him!" Wanda warned. "He's lying!"

"Even though the last part is true," Cosmo also shouted. "You really shouldn't listen!"

"You will have all the powers of darkness to yourself." Dark Laser tempted.

Tommy smiled at that idea and considering his option until Tammy steps in. "No!" Tammy shouted, "Tommy, if you wanna join the dark side, then that's fine. But there's ONE thing dark powers can't produce!" Tommy turned, wondering what his sister meant, "Friends and family!" Tammy pointed out, "People who care for you and like you for who you are before you wore the suit. If you join Dark Laser and destroy the universes, what will happen to our friends, our Commander, Poof, his parents, Mom, Dad, and me?"

Hearing this, Tommy's eyes wince as he struggles to say, "You're...you're probably...right."

"No!" Dark Laser shouted to him. "Don't listen to her! You can't possibly turn down something such as dark powers. Think of everyone who belittled you and never took you seriously!"

"Will everyone shut up?!" Tommy shouted as he held his forehead. "Let me think!" Both sides await Tommy's decision as Dark Laser shook his fist in anticipation and Timmy and Tammy grit their teeth in worry. Tommy realized something and smirked, "You're right, Dark Laser, I can't turn down dark powers." Tommy answered, floating upward with hands of dark energy. Dark Laser grinned in triumph as everyone watched in horror. Then, Tommy turned to Dark Laser and says, "But that doesn't mean I'm not gonna turn against you!" Tommy manipulates a truck nearby and throws it at Dark Laser, apparently crushing him. His hand sticks out from underneath the truck while Flipsy just stood there next to it, flipping and barking.

"Whoo-hoo!" Junior cheered while the others stare in shock. "Tommy chose the good side!"

But Tommy still smirked and shouted, "Now that I have the power, I decide what we do! I will decide the fate of our worlds and I'll decide who rules over it!"

"Tommy, stop this right now." Timmy said calmly. "You don't know what you're saying."

"I know exactly what I'm saying!" Tommy shouted, "And I'm saying, BOW TO ME!"

Tommy raised his palm and manipulated dark energy over his comrades forcing them to bow. "It's too late," Timmy said, "Tommy is being overwhelmed by the suit. We gotta find a way to stop him."

"Right!" Tammy said and says to her fairy, "Poof, I wish you were a magic-powered suit that I can wear that's dark power proof!" Poof narrows his eyes in determination and waves his rattle. A magic cloud appears over Tammy, making a suit similar Tommy's but in purple, releasing a white aura. "You asked for it, Tommy!" Tammy yelled out, "Let's see whose powers are better, magic or dark!"

"Poof!" Poof agreed as her magic suit.

Tommy lifts two cars with his dark powers and throws them toward Tammy. Tammy zaps magic blasts at the cars turning them into swarms of butterflies. It's Tammy's turn as she makes a light post float up with magic and grabs it to smack Tommy away, making him lose concentration for a moment as dark energy surrounding the Nicktoons faded. "You think your daughter will stop him?" Jimmy asked Timmy.

"Maybe," Timmy said unsure, "But I think I know someone else who can."

Tommy produces more dark energy and shoots Tammy with it saying, "I'm a super know-it-all wearing a suit that's no better than my bro's."

Due to Poof's wish, Tammy breaks free of Tommy's dark energy. "Not gonna work this time!" Tammy said and raised a palm, making Tommy float and threw him through the window into HQ. Tommy flew back through the other window, charges a dark energy ball and shoots it toward Tammy. Tammy produces the same one full of fairy magic and shot it back as the two beams push against each other.

* * *

Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda poof to where Dark Laser was as the fairies make the truck disappear to reveal him heavily injured, but still alive. Timmy grabs him by the collar and demanded to know, "Quick! How do I stop my son from using the dark suit?"

"You'll never convince him to remove it." Dark Laser said weakly. "It is made from my evil tendencies."

"You do realize with my son as powerful as he is with that suit on, he will be the most powerful person in the galaxy and you will probably be tossed in another black hole." Timmy pointed out.

Dark Laser frantically shouted, "You have to somehow convince him to remove it willingly! Once he's free of the suit, he'll be free of his dark powers."

"We tried that already and Tommy still refused to take it off!" Wanda shouted.

"Well, this wouldn't happen if Timmy let him bully Lawrence with magic," Cosmo retorted.

Timmy's eyes widen. "Of course!" He whispered something to Wanda. She gives a thumbs up and poofs away.

* * *

Just then, Tammy is blasted away by Tommy's dark blast and pummels into the ground. Tammy groans as her suit disappears and Poof reverts to normal form, looking exhausted. She gasped and holds Poof close as Tommy shadows over them. "Guess magic isn't so powerful after all," Tommy said darkly, "Not that I needed it anyway. Time I finish you once and for all."

Poof quivers his lip with tears welling up as Tammy pats him on the head to calm him. Just then, Wanda, in bug form, appears and whispers to Tammy and Poof, making them smile in agreement. "Any last words?" Tommy asked, raising a dark powered hand.

Tammy and Poof wink at each other when she shrugs, "Nah. You know, this is kinda boring. Let's go, Poof."

Tommy was agape as Tammy carries Poof and walks away. "Wait, aren't you scared? Should you be intimidated by me and my powers?"

Tammy scoffs, "Why should I? So you can move objects and take control of people's minds? It's not that special."

"What!?" Tommy asked shocked.

Suddenly, the doors open and Dark Laser storms in. "There you are, you little maggot!" he shouted furiously. "It's time I made both of you pay!" but neither of the twins acknowledged him.

"I may have limits, but I can do anything I want with my beloved godparent!" Tammy said, holding Poof, "Anything that your dark suit can't. Watch." Poof waved his rattle, making Dark Laser float in midair and suddenly slam him hard on the ground repeatedly. Tammy smiles smugly with one hand on her hip. "Can your dark suit do that?"

"Big deal." Tommy said with a glowing hand up. "Watch this."

He makes Dark Laser stand up and wave his arms around with a smile as he said, "I'm a big dumb moron who loves butterflies and unicorns and likes to hit myself real hard!" and suddenly punched himself in the face.

Tommy smiled confidently until he saw Tammy yawn. "Sure, make him talk the talk," Tammy said, "But can you make him dress up?" She snaps her fingers as Poof shakes his rattle replacing Dark Laser's attire (except the mask) with a ballerina outfit.

"Not bad, Tams," Timmy said, "WAY better than Tommy's lame suit. But let's try something else. Wanda?" Wanda waves her wand and turns Dark Laser into a clown juggling balls. Poof shakes his rattle, turning him into a caveman where a dinosaur appears about to eat him until Wanda turns him into cowboy who is shot down by random bandits. Timmy and Tammy laugh as Dark Laser is chased by cowboys followed by the rest of the Nicktoons and leaving Tommy literally in the dark as he frowns, seeing how fun his family and friends are having.

"No..." Tommy uttered sadly until he held the sides of his head and yelled, "You're supposed to be laughing at the pain and misery I cause! Why aren't you laughing?! I command you!"

His friends and family ignore him as they laugh at Dark Laser's pain for amusement. "I wish he hit himself with a frying pan!" Tammy asked Poof. Poof summons a frying pan that Dark Laser whacks himself with.

"I wish he hit himself with a baseball bat!" Timmy said as Cosmo and Wanda replace the pan with a bat that Dark Laser hits himself with.

"A boxing glove!" Dark Laser knocks his teeth out with a boxing glove.

"A banjo!" A banjo appears that Dark Laser slams his head with.

"A piano!" Tammy yelled and a piano magically appears and flattens him.

"A truck!" A fully loaded truck falls and slams Dark Laser into the wrecked piano.

"A whale!" A giant whale emerges and pummels on the ruins of the truck.

A weak Dark Laser crawls from underneath. "Make it stop..."

Timmy, Tammy, the fairies, and everyone laughed in enjoyment, leaving Tommy out. Tommy frowned in depression until he gritted his teeth in anger. "Too bad you can't top it all," Tammy noted, "You would need your fairy to do it. Oh that's right, you don't need Poof anymore now that you have that so-call special suit, do you?"

"Poof!" Poof huffed and turned away.

"Even without Tommy, Poof is lucky to have a godkid like you, Tammy." Timmy pointed out.

"Agreed." Cosmo and Wanda said with a nod.

Darry then pulled Tammy and SpongeTron close in his arms. "And I got a team of great friends right here." he then looked at his sister. "Hey Yuki, would you like to join the Nicktoons? We have an opening available."

"I am so in," Yuki said boastfully, "Least I would never betray my friends for a goofy sci-fi cosplay."

Tommy glared at them angrily, producing high dark energy around him, almost frightening the others. "I'll show you... I'll show ALL OF YOU!" However, he grabs hold of his dark suit and strips it off, revealing his casual attire and pink crown hat. He throws it aside and yells, "I wish Dark Laser was pummeled by a giant mallet, eaten by an Orcaton, spat out, and flattened by his own spaceship!"

Everyone smiled seeing their friend and comrade back. "Well, ya heard your godnephew, Poof." Tammy said.

"Poof poof!" Poof raised his rattle and shook it.

"Oh come on!" Dark Laser moaned when a huge mallet appears in his hand and smacked himself a couple of times with it. Next, a space whale magically appears, chewing him hungrily and spitting him out. Finally, his spaceship hovering above him powers down and falls on top of him, flattening the space villain.

Tommy crosses his arms and turns to everyone. "That's how it's done." he said with a proud smile.

Tammy suddenly flung herself onto Tommy and wrapped him in a big hug. "Oh, Tommy! Thank goodness you're back to normal!"

Poof, Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda jump to the twins to hug them in embrace. Tommy lets go and says, "Now to finish up Dark Laser."

But Dark Laser comes out from under his ship, waving a white flag. "No...that's enough..." Dark Laser said exhaustedly, "I, Dark Laser and Flipsy, surrender!"

"That's great." Timmy said with a calm smile. "In that case, you can go back to where you belong." he turns to his fairies. "Cosmo, Wanda, I wish a portal to the black hole would open up behind Dark Laser."

The fairies wave their wands and a POOF makes a small portal appear that begins to suck up the ship and Dark Laser, who quickly grabs on to a nearby desk. "What?!" Dark Laser shouts. "There's no way I'm going back into the empty void of space millions of light years away!"

Tommy whispered something to Poof, and the fairy baby happily waves his rattle and makes something appear in Tommy's hand. "Oh Dark Laser, look!" he holds out a toy dog that was made of metal and had light up visor eyes. "It's Flipsy 2.0! The latest model of flipping technology!" the dog makes a robotic bark as it lights up flips like a sparkler. He tosses it forward and sends it into the black hole.

"NOOO!" Dark Laser shouted as he let go of the desk and flew into the black hole after the toy. "Flipsy 2.0! It will be mine!" and with the villain gone, the portal closed shut. Tammy, Tommy, and Poof high-five each other with the rest cheering in victory. Tommy realized something and looks down at the discarded dark suit.

* * *

Soon, it is fitted into a Tommy mannequin and sealed behind a glass chamber, another feature in the Hall of Villains. Tommy and Tammy leave as Timmy shuts the door and inputs the security code so no one can get in again. "No fair! I wanted to try that black suit on for myself!" Crash complained.

"You wanna be a black-cladded villain with dark powers to bully others and control them against your whim?" Kida said dully.

"Heck yeah! I would do all tons of damage to Finn Flounder and he'll regret doing all 'em things to me," Crash said on a vengeful manner.

Then Yuki pointed out, "Actually, I think Tommy's suit is so cliché. Jumpsuits are in now and I'm so into that style."

"Really?" Crash asked with a smile. "I mean, I think so too. Who needs a tacky dark-powered suit?" he grins and pulls the side of his jumpsuit and lets it go, making a smacking sound against his body.

"Wannaknowwhat'stacky?" Twitchy complained, "That Mr. Turner allowed the Commander to seal all of his wishes in HQ. Nowwenevergettoseeorplaywiththem!"

"I think it's the right thing, Twitchy," Tommy said, "Maybe my sis and the Commander are right."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Tammy asked slyly as she cupped an ear.

"Don't push it," Tommy said dully and says, "Maybe I rely on magic too much, especially for my own problems besides Nicktoon stuff, which is why I should cut back and only use magic for rightful purposes."

"Good thinking, son. But you're still grounded for two weeks." Timmy said, "At least you can always rely on Tammy and Poof no matter what."

"Right pop," Tommy nodded until he received a dazed look and says, "Cuz I can always count on Tammy who's the smartest, most talented, and prettiest girl I know whom I'm happy to have as my big sis."

Darry looked at Tommy oddly. "That's...great, Tommy. But that's a little weird even for you."

Tommy shakes his head and wondered, "Why did I just say that?"

Tammy leans back and forth with an innocent smile and her hands behind her back. "I guess maybe you really have learned a lesson from all this."

"Gee, I guess so," Tommy believed and suddenly said, "Which is why I should always listen to my big sis who is not a know-it-all, but someone who is always right! I should..."

"Even let her have her own room while I sleep in the doghouse, since that's where only loyal little brothers sleep," Tammy whispered to a small Tommy YouDoo doll.

"Hey!" Tommy said, snapping out of the control. "I saw that! Well, you're not the only one who has magic!" he snapped his fingers. "Poof, I wish for a Tammy YouDoo doll!" Poof rolled his eyes and waved his rattle until a YouDoo doll of Tammy appeared in Tommy's hand.

He pushed the doll into the wall, causing Tammy to fling back into the wall. "Oh yeah?" Tammy challenged as she bends her YouDoo's doll leg and Tommy's leg twisted painfully and he fell on the ground.

The two siblings growl at each other and yelled "YouDoo fight!" Darry, SpongeTron, the Cadets, and fairies wince as the Turner twins hurt each other using the dolls.

Timmy sighed when he thought, "I wonder what Jimmy and Tak are up to..."

* * *

In Tak's world, Tak has summoned Psychic Juju once again as Jimmy says, "So I managed to solve Kida's riddle and all of us were able to prevent the prophecy and stop the great evil that would bring doom to our worlds."

"Is that so?" Psychic Juju asked.

"That's right." Tak replied proudly. "Though Tommy gaining dark powers was kind of a shock and defeating him and Dark Laser was a bit tough, everything is back to normal now."

"Yep," Jimmy nodded and held up a notepad with the last notes of Kida's riddle, "Guess it means we don't need this anymore." He rips up his notes into tiny scraps of paper and proclaims, "Least it's over now and we all have a happy ending."

"I'm afraid not," Psychic Juju warned in an eerie tone, "For it is just the beginning..."

Tak and Jimmy glance at him in surprise. "Wait, what?" but the Juju disappeared before any questions can be answered.

"Does..." Tak answered in shock. "Does that mean the prophecy wasn't about Tommy after all?"

"But I don't get it." Jimmy said, looking just as confused. "Everything that occurred fit the prophecy. It should have been fulfilled."

"Maybe it's a mere coincidence?" Tak shrugs, but says seriously, "But if what PJ said is true, then we should be prepared. It's only the beginning..." Jimmy looked at Tak as the two wondered who is the mysterious being who will bring this great evil.

**The End**

* * *

Keep your eyes open as you read, cuz things are meant to come. Hope you leave a review and stick around for the next story, "Wrath from Beyond".


	14. Wrath from Beyond: Part 1

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 6: Wrath from Beyond**

**Plot:**_The Fenton Family goes to Japan for Sam's last book signing and tour. A perfect family vacation soon ends when a samurai ghost known as Wrath hunts down the Fentons as an act of revenge for his defeat years ago. While back home, the Nicktoons and Cadets attempt to cheer up a depressed Crash by having fun the only way Crash knows how._

**Part 1**

* * *

In Nicktoons HQ, Jimmy is done with his turn changing Max's diaper and exits the sleeping baby's bedroom. He enters the living room where SpongeTron is adjusting his screws, Tommy and Tammy are playing a game, and Cindy is preparing a cup of coffee for her husband. Jimmy walks toward his wife and holds her in his arms. Cindy giggled and the two are about to kiss until-

The emergency alarm sounded off loudly, alarming everyone and making Cindy spill Neutron's coffee. "HELP! 911! EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY!" Crash wailed, continuously pounding on the emergency button.

Tammy and Tommy immediately jumped to their feet as Poof summons Tammy's baton and transforms into Tommy's chain hammers. SpongeTron throws aside his screwdriver and transforms his hands into electrical plugs.

Jimmy reaches for a beamsword from his belt and activates it. "What is it, Crash?" he asked with a determined look. "Whatever it is we can handle it."

"I-It's...HORRRIBLE! JUST SO HORRIBLE!" Crash flailed his arms.

"The Syndicate is trying to take over the world?" Tommy quickly asked as he swung his weapon around.

"Plankton's trying to steal the krabby patty formula?" SpongeTron asked, charging his Robo-Chargers.

"The SpongeCogs are causing trouble again?" Tammy asked, holding her staff in the air while growling.

"Calamitous is building a Doomsday device hidden somewhere in Retroville?" Jimmy questioned.

"No...It's worse, MUCH worse!" Crash said, "Y-Yuki! She's...GONE!"

Hearing this, everyone gasped, thinking the worst of what could've happened to Yuki. "Was she kidnapped by the Syndicate?!" Tommy asked franticly.

"Is she being held hostage by Plankton to get the krabby patty formula?!" SpongeTron franticly asked also.

"Was she taken by the SpongeCog robots to be tortured?!" Tammy asked in panic.

Crash was about to say something until a hand smacks the back of his head, knocking off his helmet. "Nah, Sydney here was just over-exaggerating," Kida said with Twitchy beside her.

Jimmy narrowed his eyes and pushed a button on his watch that stopped HQ's alarm system. "So I take it that Yuki's not in any kind of danger?"

Twitchy chuckled and said, "Nuh uh. She's just going on a vacation."

"She said so in his letter, which apparently, Crash didn't read far enough," Kida said, holding up a letter which Jimmy takes and reads:

_"'My fellow Nicktoon Cadet comrades, I won't be joining in any missions with you this week because I'll be gone. My mom has another book signing coming up and this time she is taking me, Dar, and Dad to join her on a trip. I'll be back soon. Signed, Yuki Fenton.'"_

"NOOO! Yuki won't join us in missions cuz she's gone!" Crash wailed as Kida shook her head in dismay and Twitchy smacked his forehead.

"THAT'S what you're panicking about?" Tommy asked, frustrated. "You got us all worked up and ready to battle it out all because Yuki is going on vacation?"

"Wait, where is she and her family going?" Tammy asked.

* * *

"Tokyo, Japan!" Yuki said as she sits beside her brother and they look out the window as their plane flies toward their destination. "I can't wait for this trip! There's gonna be sushi, anime, cosplay, and samurais! It's gonna be gnarly!" Yuki cheered.

"That's my line," Darry said, "But I can't wait for this trip either, plus the fact that it's gonna be Mom's last trip and she's finally home with us."

"It's gonna be a great experience." Yuki added. "We've never seen what Mom does when she's out working. Plus don't forget, if not for her being a famous author, we wouldn't even be going to Japan right now."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Darry admitted. "And it almost makes me forget the fact that I still don't have my ghost powers." He reclined his seat back and placed an open book on top of his face.

Yuki sighed and said, "Darry...I need to ask you something. Do you...think my name sounds funny?"

"No...Why did you ask?"

"I don't know." Yuki replied with a saddened look. "It's just that a couple kids at school were making fun of me because they said my name is weird. Like I'm...Japanese or something. I'm not, and now that I think about it, why do I have a Japanese name?"

Darry removed the book from his face and looked at his sister. "You shouldn't be all bummed just because of what a bunch of kids are saying. I always thought your name sounded cool, and I'm sure there are lots of people out there with the name 'Yuki'."

Yuki frowned and sarcastically said, "Yeah, about as much as there are people named 'Darry'."

Darry smiled and added, "Well, where we're going, there's bound to be dozens of Yukis, so 'daijoubu.'"

"What?" Yuki asked, now looking confused.

"'It's okay' in Japanese," Darry said, holding up a English-To-Japanese translating book, "I figured I should learn some common phrases since we're going to Tokyo." He turns to a Japanese flight attendant and asks, "Miss? 'Watashitachiha, toire kara no mizu o motsu koto ga dekimasu?'"

The flight attendant stared at him confused, "I'm sorry, sir, but it's unsanitary to get water from the restroom."

Darry looked down embarrassed when Sam, from behind his seat, translates correctly, "What my son means to say is: 'Watashitachiha, mizu no kappu o motsu koto ga dekimasu ka?'"

"Mochiron," the flight attendant bowed and walked away to get something for the Fenton kids.

Darry turned to his mother and asked, "How come you speak better Japanese than me?"

Sam just smiled and said, "Start putting on your seatbelts, we'll be there soon!" Darry and Yuki look out the window and see the plane getting closer to the island. The two smile at each other and put their seat belts on, preparing for arrival.

* * *

In Bikini Bottom, Crash was eating his troubles away at Goofy Goober's Ice-Cream Party Boat and pounded a glass bowl in front of SpongeTron 056. "Hit me!" he groaned, ice cream drooping from his mouth.

"Sir, that's your 12th Goober Berry Sunrise," 056 stated.

"I SAID HIT ME!" Crash shouted, tempting the robot to scoop up another Goober Berry Sunrise for the young sea sponge. The dessert slides on the table in front of him and he takes a big spoonful of ice-cream and stuffs it into his mouth.

Kida, Twitchy, Junior, Tommy, Tammy, and SpongeTron peek from behind the floor. "Poor Crash, he looks so sad," Tammy said.

"He'sjustbummedcuzhecan'tbearoundhiscrushforawhile," Twitchy rolled his eyes.

"You think we should do something about it?" SpongeTron wondered.

"Yes, we should," Kida suggested, "So we can cheer him up and make him forget about Yuki leaving." She thought of something and snapped her fingers, "I got it!"

"What's the plan, princess?" Tommy asked dully, knowing he's not gonna like it.

"Guys, let's form a pact," Kida raised her hand up, "From now on until Yuki and Darry come back, all of us are gonna join in Crash's activities to make him happy. Agreed?" Her friends look at each other, seeming unwilling to agree. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Tammy said, looking nervous, "It's just...well...Crash's form of fun is...uh..."

"Doing something crazy and stupid that will harm and/or kill us in the process," Tommy pointed out.

"It's not so bad playing with Crash." Junior mentioned optimistically. "Last time I rode down Sand Mountain with him on the big slopes." he took off his hat to reveal a very large bump under it. "All I got was this boo-boo."

Tammy and Tommy seemed disturbed by this, and both simultaneously say, "No thanks."

"Come on, guys, who do you really prefer?" Kida asked the twins, "Mopey Crash or Daredevil Crash?"

Tommy held his chin in thought, "Well...Mopey Crash is a lot quieter. And he doesn't show up with broken bones or concussions."

"Sooo..." Tammy was about to answer.

But then they look over to see fifteen empty ice-cream dishes scattered on the table all around him and see him sobbing pathetically on the table. "I'm gonna eat till I explode! Or at least till I get a tummy ache!"

Seeing this, SpongeTron got a look of sympathy and elbowed Tammy and Tommy. The twins both sigh and said, "We'll help."

* * *

Meanwhile, the plane had landed and the Fentons were now in Tokyo, Japan. They walked through the airport after grabbing their luggage. "Wow, I can't believe we're really in Japan." Darry said enthusiastically. "I'm so excited, or as they say here in Japan, 'kudasai.'" he whispered to his mom, "That means 'excited', right?"

Sam answered in annoyance, "Yes, Darry."

"It is pretty exciting." Danny admitted as he held some of Sam's luggage. "Do you think much has changed since the last time we were here, Sam?"

Sam smiled and answered, "I wouldn't be surprised."

Darry and Yuki both turn to their parents in surprise. "Wait," Darry asked. "You mean you've both been here before?"

"Of course," Danny nodded, "Not only is this the last place for Sam's book signing, but this is the first place Sam came to when she started her career..." He takes out a photo showing him and Sam taking their first steps into Japan through the airport.

* * *

_A flashback begins, recalling their first trip for Sam's soon-to-be career. Danny and Sam smile for the camera as the tourist takes a picture and gives the device back to Sam. "Arigat__ō__" Sam said as the tourist bows and leaves._

_"I better text my folks that we arrived," a younger looking Danny said, holding up his phone, "Our son's probably worried sick and wants to call us ASAP."_

_"I just hope he's not worried about his soon-to-be sister." Sam said, holding her large belly, noting her pregnancy. "Anyway, I'm sure he's fine. He's strong and independent like you."_

_Danny chuckled and took another picture of Sam, "We have a few days until we meet your editor. How about we rest for the night, and then visit some tourist spots tomorrow?"_

_"Sounds like a plan." Sam agreed as she walked off with Danny, holding hands. "I got the location of the hotel right here."_

* * *

The flashback ends as Sam and Danny remember that moment. "Ah, I see our best and finest author has arrived," a voice familiar to Sam said. The family turned to a Japanese bespectacled man.

"Nakamura-san," Sam bowed, "I'm glad you made it. How's your family?"

"They're fine, thank you," Mr. Nakamura bowed, "By the way; I was greatly impressed with your written work last year on Tokyo's haunted houses."

"Oh, thank you." Sam replied with a smile. "I hope you'll find my latest work just as impressive."

"Darry, Yuki, this is Hideo Nakamura, a good friend of Sam's and her head editor," Danny explained, "If it weren't for him, Sam wouldn't be who she is now."

"Kon'nichiwa Nakamura-san," Darry greeted with a bow, "It is an honor meeting your beloved 'yake.'"

"Why, yes it is," Nakamura said and pointed, "If you look over there, you can see Mt. Fuji. It's a beloved mountain indeed."

Darry got confused and started skimming through his translator book before Yuki intervened, "I think what my brother means to say is that we're glad to meet you and we appreciate everything you've done for our mom."

"Arigatō." Nakamura said with a bow, "Sam-san, why don't I show you to your hotel room so you and your charming family can get settled in?"

"Gladly," Sam nodded, gesturing Danny to carry the luggage toward their destination.

Before they followed their parents, Darry looks at the book and says, "Ah ha! I'm so excited to be here, 'Watashi wa robusutā no yō ni ippaidesu!'"

But afterwards, a couple of kids that were nearby started laughing and pointing at him. Darry looked at Yuki and pointed out, "All I said was I'm full of joy to be here."

"Apparently, you didn't." Yuki said before dragging him away.

* * *

Soon, they arrive at the hotel room which was a single decorated room with two beds and a bathroom. "Finally!" Darry shouted before jumping onto the bed and lying flat on his back. "Japanese beds really are more comfortable than the ones back home."

Danny looked at Sam and whispered, "Don't you think the hotel we had last time was a lot nicer?"

"You're right about that." Sam admitted.

Darry grabbed a remote off the dresser and aimed it at the television. "Let's see what Japanese TV is like."

When he turns the television on, a female announcer says, _"Watashitachiha, ima "__Beruto Monsut__ā__" ni modorimasu." _He changes the channel and sees a show on, _"Watashi wa Shizuki-san, anata o aishiteimasu."_ he changes the channel again and sees an advertisement, _"O chikaku no tenpo de aratana __'Poppu Rokkusu'!"_

Darry grew frustrated and shouted, "Aren't there any channels that speak English?!" He pounded a button on the remote to change to the next channel which features the classic Crash Nebula as it plays its theme. "Finally! A TV show I already know," Darry said thankfully.

He was wrong however once he heard the show. _"__Chippokena ningen wa, wareware wa ima mage yasui sutor__ō de anata no nō__ o suidasumasu!"_ the alien announced to his human captives.

_"Anata wa watashitachi no nō, kanzō, oyobi hizō o suidasu koto ga dekimasu. Shikashi, wareware wa kōfuku suru koto wa arimasen!"_ the leading human captive rebelled until the alien poked a bendy straw through his forehead.

Darry just frowned and slumped on his bed, "Where's the English subtitles when you need them..."

Danny just grabbed the remote and turned off the television. "Luckily for you, we didn't come all the way here just to watch TV. We're in Japan, remember? There are plenty fun things to do before your mom has to do her book signing."

"Oh joy, what places are there in Japan that aren't so boring?" Darry moaned.

Yuki was reading a brochure and mentioned, "It says here that 12 years ago, the National Tokyo Museum was haunted by an evil spirit."

"I'm in!" Darry said, grabbing Yuki as they charged toward the door, only to slam upon it. Yuki held her dazed head and glared at her brother. He grinned sheepishly, "Right, forgot I can't do that." He opened the door and the kids exit the hotel to go to the museum.

* * *

In Bikini Bottom, Crash sighed depressively as he returned to the Pineapple Dome and walked through the front door when confetti suddenly falls and party horns blow. "SURPRISE!" Twitchy, Junior, Kida, SpongeTron, Tommy, and Tammy yelled out while Poof blew a party horn.

"What's all this?" Crash wondered in surprise.

"It's been exactly..." Tammy said, looking at a calendar, "30 days since you had an accident!"

"It's a new record!" Twitchy added, "New record! New record!"

"Which is why we're all gonna celebrate..." Tommy began.

"By having the raddest, extremest, and most dangerous fun for the whole week!" Kida shouted as the kids cheered once more.

Crash narrowed his eyes and places his hands on his square hips, "Okay y'all, what's this here catch?"

"Nothing." Junior said with a grin as he shook his head. "We're not trying to get your mind off of Yu-" He said nervously until Twitchy slams his head down.

"So bro..." Twitchy asked, "Whatdoyawannado? Whatdoyawannado?"

"Yeah, only a rad daredevil like you should know what dangerous awesome fun we should have," Kida mentioned.

"Well, now that ya mentioned it, I've made a list of things all of us can do," Crash said, holding up a very long list.

SpongeTron picked up the end of the list and stared at it in astonishment. "Is this listed in any way from the things you wanna do most." he nervously asked.

"Actually, yeah. I wrote all the most excitin' things in blue ink."

"But everything's in blue ink." Tommy pointed out.

"Isn't it?!" Crash shouted excitedly. "So do y'all really wanna do all that stuff with me?"

"Uh, actually..." Tommy said, looking at his invisible watch. "I just remembered; I gotta go...clean my room." He was about to dash off until Tammy grabbed him by the collar.

"We're in!" Kida shouted enthusiastically.

"Yee-haw!" Crash shouted excitedly as he pointed to the list. "I never had this many friends to play with before. I usually only have Junior and Twitch. I one time had Terry Tuna join me once before, but he had to get a surgery afterwards to pop his collar bone back into place." Hearing this, Tommy suddenly fell backwards in dead faint while the others just stare at him.

* * *

After making it to the museum, Darry and Yuki were taking in all the history of the Japanese culture. "Isn't this exciting?" Yuki asked as she looked around.

"Not really." Darry said with a bored look. "I feel more like 'Kurinuku'."

Yuki stared at him dully, "I hope that means 'bored', Darry."

"I just thought we'd see something in the museum that's interesting."

Yuki turned around when something catches her eyes. "Hey, this looks interesting." Yuki said as Darry followed and spots an ancient katana stored in a glass case.

Suddenly, Darry became interested. "Gnarly. An authentic Japanese weapon. Just like the ones I've seen in the movies with those samurais."

"Yeah, what is that?" Yuki wondered.

"It is known as 'Hikari no Kodainoken'," a man translated. The two turn to meet Nakamura again, "'The Ancient Sword of Light.' It was bestowed by a prince centuries ago."

"Japan had a prince?" Darry asked, interested again. "Was he a samurai prince?"

"Well," Nakamura began, "He was one of the Emperor's greatest samurais during his time, who fought with great honor and was dedicated to defending this sacred land, especially from him."

"Him?" Yuki questioned curiously.

"A samurai who was also one of the Emperor's greatest, until his soul turned dark. In a great battle, the two samurais fought, but only the one loyal to the Emperor was able to defeat him thanks to the Sword of Light..."

Darry and Yuki turn to the sword in awe, "Oooohh..."

"As punishment, the dark samurai was banished from his homeland where he died in exile," Nakamura continued, "Legend has it that his ghostly spirit will return to destroy Japan as an act of revenge and claim the one that was lost to him."

"Wow, so there really is a ghost that haunts this museum." Darry said in astonishment and excitement. "Where is he? Does he come out at night? Is the thing that he's after this sword?"

"He already has one," Nakamura answered and turned toward the exit.

The kids looked at their mother's publisher in confusion, "What does that even mean?" Yuki called out. Unknown to the two, a pair of red eyes were watching them from the dark shadowy corner only to fade away seconds later.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Bikini Bottom, the Nicktoons were inside the darkest parts of the Kelp Forest, and were high up in the trees where Crash was holding a large shell board as he stood in front of a twisty vine.

"Crash, when you said you wanted to go sand boarding, I thought you meant on, you know, sand!" Tommy pointed out.

Crash blew a raspberry and replied, "That's easy! I've been down those slopes dozens of times. Sliding through the Kelp Forest is every thrill seeker's dream!"

Tammy looked down where they're 50 feet above and gulped. "Do you have any say in this?" she asked SpongeTron and the Cadets.

"Oh yeah," Kida responded when she jumps and lands her sandboard on the twisted vines. "Last one down is a rotten clam!" she called while sliding down.

Crash eagerly jumped on his board and started sliding down. "See y'all at the bottom!" he shouted as he slid down the vines, shredding through the curves and jumping over the large gaps as he twists and loops through the air.

Twitchy and Junior sit on a board and begin to slide down the vine while Junior shouts, "Wheeeee!"

"Okay, Crash is happy," Tommy quickly says while turning away. "Let's go."

He was about to leave, but Tammy stops him. "Wait, we can't just leave." she explained. "We promised we'd play with Crash."

"Yeah, we promised to play with him," Tommy bitterly replied, "Not kill ourselves with him." SpongeTron said nothing, but pushes Tommy onto the vines with his arm extension. Tommy screams as he slides down the vines, and flies over a ledge, landing on another vine. He comes to a turn and flies off the vine and towards the ground, smacking onto branch after branch on the way down which slows his fall before he reaches the bottom.

Kida, Twitchy, Crash, and the others just arrived to the bottom. "Shoot! He got here before us!" Twitchy whined.

"That was totally awesome!" Crash shouted while jumping up and down. "Who wants to go again?!"

Tommy spits some kelp out of his mouth as he lies on the ground and mutters in pain, "Pass."

* * *

Meanwhile in Japan, the Fentons were having dinner at a restaurant, eating sushi and ramen. "Gnarly," Darry said as he ate sushi with chopsticks. "I never thought I'd be eating raw fish in the place where it was invented."

"I wonder why they call it a California Roll if it was made in Japan." Yuki said before eating it in one bite.

"So kids, how's Japan treating you?" Sam asked as Danny attempts to grab a sushi with his chopsticks.

"It was pretty cool," Yuki replied, "We walked around places, hit a few tourist spots, and we went to the museum where we learned about a ghostly samurai."

"You mean that legend about the Sword of Light?" Danny asked.

"Yeah," Darry answered. "I didn't see any ghost samurai though. It might be just another one of those urban legends."

Sam turned to Danny with a smile, "Do you remember when we first heard that legend the last time we were here?" she asked before taking a bite of her ramen.

"Do I ever." Danny answered as they have another flashback of their previous visit.

* * *

_It shows Danny and Sam visiting the same museum Darry and Yuki were in, and were doing a little sight-seeing before Sam gets started on her career. "A ghost samurai huh?" Sam said, viewing the Sword of Light after being told about the tale._

_"I wouldn't be surprised if that legend were true." Danny mentioned. "After all the other stuff we've faced in the past."_

_"Anyway, Danny, what do you think we should name our baby?" Sam asked. "We're running out of time."_

_"Well, at least we know the baby is definitely a girl," Danny pondered, "We could name her after your mother?"_

_"Yeah, like I'll give my child a name that reminds me of my mom," Sam said and shudders at the memory._

_"Well, we could always name her after my mother instead." Danny suggested as they walk out of the museum._

_"Maybe." Sam replied, unknown to the two that a pair of red eyes was watching them from the shadows. "Or how about "Lilith"? I'm digging that one." As they walk out of the museum, the eyes narrow as it watches the couple leave._

* * *

The flashback ends as Sam and Danny remember this moment, until Yuki interrupts and asks, "Mom, Dad? I've been wondering, how come you named me 'Yuki'?"

The two parents look at each other when Danny explained, "Well..." Suddenly, a wave of people panicked and ran from the restaurant screaming.

They all look to see everyone running outside as Darry asked in confusion, "Is this something that always happens in Japan?"

While a man was running away, screaming, Danny suddenly stopped him and asked, "What's wrong?" However, the man became silent, not understanding him.

But Darry got between them and said, "Let me handle this, Dad." he looked at the man and asked, "Naze... Anata no atama no ōkina?"

The man suddenly frowned and hit Darry on top of his head. "Bureina." and continued running away.

Danny stares at Darry while the latter shrugs with a nervous grin. Sam had stopped another person and asked, "Nani ga kiniiranai noda?"

The woman pointed behind and spoke in a frightened tone, "Akuryō."

"'Akuryō?'" Danny repeated.

"Evil spirit," Sam translated when Yuki suddenly shivered and held her arms to warm herself.

"And a pretty powerful one," Yuki sensed.

Danny's ghost sense goes off and he looks around cautiously, "It's close."

Suddenly, a few of the tables and chairs flew across the restaurant, smashing into pieces which the family ducked to avoid. The shadows on the ground spring up by a strange force and a figure wearing green and black armor, a helmet covering his face, and carrying a large katana appeared from within the shadows. While Darry and Yuki were perplexed by this strange ghost who resembled a samurai, Danny and Sam both gasped in shock. "Wareware wa futatabi fantomu o mitasu," the ghost samurai hissed, pointing his katana at Danny, "We meet again, Danny Phantom."

Danny narrowed his eyes and changed into ghost form. "Long time no see." and sped into the air, launching his fist at the ghost which the samurai blocked with the blade of his sword.

Darry ran toward the fight and asked, "Dad, what's going on? Who is that guy?"

Danny was pushed toward the ground in front of Darry. He held his hand out toward his son. "Stay back, Darry." he ordered. "You know you don't have your powers right now." and flew back up to fight the samurai ghost. Darry pouted at these orders from his father, getting tired of having to sit out of battles due to not having his ghost powers. But Sam grabbed his arm as they and Yuki ran out of the restaurant to watch the fight between the two ghosts from afar.

Danny picked up a ladle from the restaurant and used it against the ghost's sword as they both fought in the air. Danny tackled the ghost and phased them both out of the restaurant and they flew higher into the air. But then the ghost swings his sword which Danny narrowly missed. Danny then fired a ghost ray at him, but he deflected the attack with his blade. To answer Darry's question, the ghost yelled out, "I am the Shadouburēdo no Ikari, the fiercest warrior to ever live! And I have come to reclaim what is rightfully mine!"

"Ah, Wrath, long time no see," Sam greeted sarcastically.

"You and Dad fought him before?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, twelve years ago."

"An old foreign nemesis of Dad whom we've never met," Darry concluded. "This vacation gets better and better!"

The samurai ghost pointed his sword at Danny and threatened, "Do you really dare to stand in my path again, Phantom?"

"I defeated you years ago and I'll do it again." Danny said as he used his ghost manipulation to lift one of the restaurant's backdoor crates into the air and he threw it toward the ghost.

But he spun forward through the air and sliced the crate into two pieces with his sword. "Your first time was by pure fortune. I will not rest until I have the princess in my grasp."

"A princess?" Yuki questioned, hearing this. "He's after a princess? Who is she?"

"Is she pretty?" Darry asked hopefully.

Wrath looks toward Sam and the kids and stares directly at Sam. "Princess...I have returned to take you back."

Sam glares at him while her kids stare at her in surprise, "Mom? You're a princess?" Darry asked in surprise.

Sam crossed her arms and answered, "Not the kind of princess he's thinking of."

But Danny flies in front of the samurai and says, "I don't think so, Shadowblade! You can put the moves on my wife once, but twice is where I draw the line!"

Wrath looked at him and said in a cold tone, "Very well. Then taste the wrath of my blade." he lunged toward the ground, pointing his sword downward, and when the tip of his blade touched a shadow on the ground, the shadows behind Darry and Yuki launch up behind them and constrict them off the ground.

Yuki screamed as the shadow tightly constricted her, and Darry grunted, "So this is what it's like to be attacked by my shadow power."

"Darry! Yuki!" Sam cried out, seeing her children in danger.

She grabbed the shadow tentacle around Darry, trying to free him, when she was unable to break it free, Wrath taunted, "It is no use, Princess. You know my power over darkness is undefeatable."

"How about with light?" Danny retorted and throws a small energy ball which explodes in a bright light. The light instantly vaporized the shadows holding the kids and Wrath shielded himself as the light weakened him.

"Bōtoku," Wrath muttered. "You are still troublesome, Phantom, just as he was."

"It's over now, Wrath." Danny said as he glared at the samurai ghost. "Step away from my family and leave Japan."

Wrath slams his blade into the ground as shadow seeps though and he starts to sink in. "I'll depart for now, but this is not the end. I will return to claim what's rightfully mine!"

Danny charges after the samurai, but misses as Wrath disappears into the shadows. He turns to check on his family as Sam examined the kids. "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you, did he?" Danny asked.

Yuki sat up and responded with a smile, "No, of course he didn't."

Danny and Sam smile in relief when Darry asked, "So, care to explain what just happened here?" The couple look at each other, wondering how they can explain to the kids.

* * *

In Bikini Bottom, SpongeTron was loading some miniature cannons, pointing them upward, while Crash and the others wore bungee equipment. The twins watch curiously as Crash is pounding a stake on the ground which has his extension strap nailed down with the other end attached to his gear. "I'm afraid to ask, but what are we doing?" Tammy asked.

"We're going bungee jumping!" Crash explained.

"Bungee jumping?!" Tommy asked, now wearing a neck brace from his accident at the previous event. "You mean yesterday wasn't extreme enough?"

"This'll be even more extreme!" Crash said, grinning in excitement. "Have you ever done anything like this before?"

"No...cuz I thought in bungee jumping we jump off something," Kida mentioned.

Crash laughed, "Not like this. Y'all ready, Twitch?"

"Ready! Ready!" Twitchy said peeking from inside the cannon pointing upward with his bungee cord nailed to the ground. SpongeTron lights it up and covered his "ears." With a BAM, Twitchy is shot out into the sky until he makes it out to the ocean's surface. Then the bungee cord staked down, stretched and pulled Twitchy back underwater.

The cord pulled the squirrel further and further until Twitchy fell on the ground with a loud "thud". Everyone winced, thinking Twitchy was squashed like a pancake. But Twitchy was lying on the ground with his limbs bent. Crash walked over to him and said, "Yee-haw! Neptune loves ya!" Twitchy smiled and high-fived Crash, but a cracking sound was heard and Twitchy's arm fell limp to his side.

Crash smiled to everyone else excitedly and asked, "So who's goin' next?"

Tommy, Tammy, and Junior cringed while Kida runs over and shouts, "I'll do it!"

As she climbed into the cannon wearing a bungee cord, SpongeTron lights the fuse, sending her into the sky as she screamed. Tommy looks at Tammy and asks, "Still think this was a good idea?"

* * *

In Japan, the Fentons returned to their hotel room for the night. Danny looks out the window and closes the curtains, turning to his family. "So what's the history between you guys and Wrath?" Yuki wondered.

"Well, you remember that story you heard at the museum, right?" Sam asked.

"You mean the one about the samurai and the sword?" Darry remembered.

"Yes, well, after your father and I heard that story years, that's when we were attacked by Wrath."

* * *

_In a flashback, Danny was reading a baby's name book. "How about Carly?"_

_"No," Sam answered, working on her laptop._

_"Victoria?"_

_"No thanks."_

_"Megan?"_

_"Don't think so."_

_"Jade?"_

_Sam pauses for a moment, "I'll think it over." The two are at a park, viewing the cherry blossom trees flourishing this time of year._

_Danny sighed in frustration and closed the book. "This is gonna be tougher than I thought. We probably won't think of a name before the baby is one-year-old."_

_"Relax, Danny," Sam said calmly. "We'll know the right name when we hear it, and I'm pretty sure the baby will know it's the right name when we give it to her."_

_Danny smiled and was about to kiss Sam until his ghost sense suddenly goes off. "A ghost?" he asked in surprise. "Here in Japan?"_

_The atmosphere around them darkens as a shadow appeared in front of them and a dark figure rose from it. It was the samurai ghost, Wrath, holding his sword toward them. "Watashi wa ikari no Shadouburēdo no Ikari." Wrath spoke, "Watashi wa tōzen watashi no mono ga nandearu ka o sai riyō suru yō ni natta." He swung his sword at the two, and Danny pushed Sam and himself out of the way as Wrath sliced the bench they were previously on in half._

_"Any translation, Sam?" Danny asked, wondering why a samurai ghost would be attacking them._

_Sam explained, "Danny, that's the samurai from the legend we heard about: Shadowblade of Wrath. He must've come back as a ghost."_

_Wrath looked directly and Sam and spoke in a cold voice, "Purinsesu." and stuck his sword in the ground, causing a shadow to come out from the ground and swat Danny away. Sam stood there in shock until he floated next to her. "My fair Princess," he said to Sam, taking her hand. "I have returned to have you as my bride."_

_Danny stared surprised when Sam responded, "Uh, I'm flattered and all...but no thanks. I'm already married."_

_Suddenly, Danny Phantom flies forward and punches the ghost samurai away from Sam. "And the one she's married to is ME!"_

_Wrath recovered and held out his sword. "You have made the mistake of interfering."_

_He swung his sword at Danny, who quickly dodged all the attacks. "Sam!" he yelled to his wife. "Run! Save yourself!"_

_Sam quickly dashes off and hides behind a tree to view the fight between the two ghosts. "Who do you think you are for hitting on my wife?" Danny demanded._

_"They call me many names. They call me the Fallen Samurai, the Conqueror of Lost Souls, the Master of the Dark Sword!" He began, "I am Shadouburēdo no Ikari! Wrath of the Shadowblade."_

_Danny and Sam blinked for a moment as they stare at each other. "That's a mouthful," Sam noted, "How about we call you 'Wrath'?"_

_"Call me whatever you wish, Princess, even my true name." Wrath said in a civil tone. "But I will not accept your rejection once again. You will come with me and be my bride."_

_"Don't think so!" Danny scowled and shot an ecto-beam that hits the samurai's arm. Wrath grunted in pain as the wound from his shoulder hissed and sizzled. "Guess like the shadows, you're not a fan of bright light, are ya?"_

_"Anata ga damasu" Wrath responded as he recovered, "So you continue to stand in my way of pursuing the princess. But know I will not surrender so easily."_

_He taps his sword on the ground and large shadow tentacles spring out and launch at Danny. Before he could fire a ghost ray to disperse them, they knock him back and Wrath jumps forward, aiming his sword at him. He swings it at Danny, cutting his left cheek, and then holds his sword in the air, creating a large shadow tentacle, towering above them that aimed its sharp end at Danny._

_"Stop!" Sam shouted, running toward them. Wrath suddenly stopped his attack on Danny and turned his head toward Sam. However, the large shadow suddenly lunged toward Sam and enveloped her in darkness._

_"Sam!" Danny cried out, seeing her and their unborn baby in danger. "No!" Then the shadow disappeared into the ground, but Sam was now gone._

_"Worry not for the princess." Wrath said, putting away his sword. "She will be kept safe...as my new wife." Danny reached out to grab him, but the samurai floated down into his shadow and disappeared into thin air._

* * *

The flashback ends and returns to the hotel room after Danny and Sam explained their last confrontation with Wrath to Darry and Yuki. The two stared at their folks in awe of their adventure. "So in the end, you managed to find Wrath, save Mom, and save Tokyo from his, well...wrath." Darry asked.

"That's right," Danny nodded.

"Whoa..." The siblings look at each other amazed.

But Yuki asked, "But I don't get it. Why would he go after Mom? She's not royalty. Sure, her side of the family is rich and snobby, but you're not Japanese."

"We were confused at first until I researched and found this," Danny explained, showing them a history book on Japan and points to an image. Darry and Yuki look in surprise to see an image of the royal dynasty from Wrath's era. One member had black hair tied in a bun and lavender eyes, wearing a bright purple kimono, and had a pretty familiar face. "She looks just like you, Mom," Darry realized.

"Yes," Sam responded. "That's the princess from thousands of years ago whose army of samurais were sworn to protect. However, there were two members of the royal army who were in love with her."

Yuki smiled. "How romantic."

Darry just rolled his eyes at her while Sam continued, "But the princess was in love with one of them as well. He was the owner of that sword in the museum, The Sword of Light." Darry's eyes widen in interest while Sam continued, "But the other samurai who was in love with the princess grew cold and jealous that the princess did not return his feelings, so he betrayed the emperor and fought to get the princess's affections, until he was banished for the rest of his life. However, his wrath consumed him even in death and he haunts Japan, looking for the princess he still loves."

"So outta of the millions of people living in Japan, he still chose you," Darry understood and nudged his dad playfully, "Looks like you have some competition, eh Pop?"

Danny, slightly annoyed, responded, "That's only because of Sam's striking resemblance to the princess from all those years ago. But that ghost still won't rest until he gets his hands on my wife."

"It's still kinda romantic." Yuki admitted. "But wait, if Mom isn't really Japanese or related to a Japanese princess, why is it that I have a Japanese name?"

Sam was about to respond until her cell phone rang, "Moshimoshi?" as she listens, she responds, "Yes, Nakamuro-san. Of course, I'll be there. Sayōnara." she hung up and told Danny, "That book signing is tomorrow. We gotta be there first thing in the morning."

"Well, we won't let Wrath stop you from finishing your career, just like we didn't let him stop you from starting it." Danny said as he held Sam.

Sam smiled as she put her arms on Danny. "I know you will keep me safe just like last time."

"Don't forget, you have us too," Darry said, pulling Yuki close to him, "Even without my powers, the Fentons are no match for that onryō." He pauses for a moment and asks, "That's the type of ghost we call Wrath, right?"

Sam narrowed her eyes in annoyance, "Yes Darry..."

* * *

Legends always come true in fiction; they also tend to nearly kill the protagonists half the time. Please review and stick around for Part 2.


	15. Wrath from Beyond: Part 2

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 6: Wrath from Beyond**

**Plot:**_The Fenton Family goes to Japan for Sam's last book signing and tour. A perfect family vacation soon ends when a samurai ghost known as Wrath hunts down the Fentons as an act of revenge for his defeat years ago. While back home, the Nicktoons and Cadets attempt to cheer up a depressed Crash by having fun the only way Crash knows how._

**Part 2**

* * *

The next morning in Bikini Bottom, the Nicktoons and Nicktoon Cadets were gathered in Jellyfish Fields. Most of them looked tired since it was still quite early, but Crash enthusiastically shouted, "Wake up, lily-livers! We're all goin' jellyfishin'..."

Tommy and Tammy sigh in relief. "Thank goodness." Tommy whispered with a smile. "Something safe."

"...Through Jellyfish Trench where all the feral jellyfish are!" he shouted excitedly, pointing at a large trench with a path where there were a bunch of red jellyfish swimming around.

"Um...Crash?" Junior asked nervously. "Can't we go over there where all the shy jellyfish are?" he asked, pointing down the field where a bunch of green jellyfish resided.

"Don't be a yellowbelly, Junior," Crash objected and pointed at the trench, "This is where the real fun begins!"

He immediately ran inside the trench, followed by Twitchy (wearing a cast on his arm and in a sling from the last stunt they did) who laughed excitedly along with Kida. Crash found a red jellyfish and swung his net at it, but two more jellyfish suddenly fly over and sting him, unhappy to have an intruder in their grounds.

"Yeow!" Tammy yelped as she was stung from behind by an angry jellyfish.

"Ouch!" Tommy cried as well.

"Don't worry, one sting can't hurt me." SpongeTron assured as he caught a few jellyfish. One stung him in the head. "See?" but then another one stung him. "It's not-" then another one, "so-" and another one, "BAD!" then a whole gang of angry jellyfish sting him.

"Look y'all!" Crash shouted as he held up his net with a jellyfish. "I caught one!" but the jellyfish sparked in anger and proceeded to give Crash a large zap that echoed and glowed throughout the trench.

* * *

Meanwhile in Japan, the Fentons were at a local bookstore where crowds were gathered for the signing of Sam Fenton's latest book. Her kids watched as Yuki was looking at a copy of her book, "'Dean Specter Against the Ecto-Meteor.' You know what this means?"

"Dean Specter is finally gonna be accepted into society as who he really is, later encounters a devastating incident that scars him for life, but eventually marries the girl of his dreams and has two kids?" Darry answered slyly. Yuki glared at him until her brother corrects himself, "I know, sis. It means it's the end of Mom's Dean Specter series and soon she'll finally reside with us back at home."

"Don't forget her World's Most Haunted Places series, which is the reason she travels around the world," Yuki added.

"Speaking of haunted..." Darry tapped into his Fenton Phones and asked, "Dad, any sign of Mom's ancient flame yet?"

Danny Phantom was flying around the ceiling invisible as he spoke into his own Fenton Phones, "Not yet. But we can't be too sure yet that he won't show up."

As Sam signed another book at her table and gave it to a woman who responded with a smile, "Arigatō."

Darry looked around until something caught his eye. He rushed over and grabbed a manga off a bookshelf. "Gnarly! This hasn't even been released in the states yet." he flips through the pages, but then frowns in disappointment. "If only I could understand any of it."

As Yuki was watching her mother sign more books, she suddenly feels a shiver up her spine. She gasped, knowing what it could mean. "Darry!" she called as she ran over to her brother. "I felt it! There's a ghost nearby."

Suddenly, a large gust of wind blows through the book store, blowing a bunch of books off the self and off Sam's table. The lights then flicker off as the shadows on the ground formed into Wrath, who draws his sword. All the guests scream and exit the bookstore as Sam stood up from her table. "Princess," Wrath said to Sam as he pointed his sword at her. "I will now take you as my bride."

"Not this time, pal!" Wrath turned to see Darry aiming at him with an ecto-gun and Yuki holding up her Fenton Wrist Ray.

Wrath chuckled in amusement, "You think two mortals will stop me?"

"How about a mortal with ghost powers?" Danny shouted as he flew downward and punched Wrath in the head, knocking him down. "And whose wife you're trying to steal!"

Darry fires the ecto-gun at Wrath, but has trouble aiming, and Wrath easily jumps and dodges all shots. Yuki ran in front of him and fired her wrist ray directly at Wrath, who deflected all shots with the swinging of his sword. He sliced toward Yuki, who fell backwards into Darry's arms, and they both jumped backwards to avoid Warth's swordsman skills.

But then a green ghost ray hits his hands and knocks his sword away onto the floor. He turns his head toward Danny Phantom, whose hand is smoking with green energy. "One more rule to add: stay away from my children."

Wrath simply turned to Danny and responded in a cold voice, "I will be merciful and give you one last chance, Danny Phantom. Surrender the princess to me and I won't have to destroy you."

"I've told you before; Sam is not the princess you want." Danny fiercely explained. "And even if she were, I won't let you take her."

"So be it," Wrath responded and plunged his sword into the ground as shadows warped around Danny. Danny charged his ecto-rays ready to finish them off, not noticing the shadows behind him are formed into a dragon with sharp teeth.

"Dad, look out!" Darry cried out.

Danny turned, but too late as the shadow dragon grabs hold of his shadow where Danny felt he is constricted by some strange force. Wrath looked on in victory and commands the dragon to consume Danny's shadow in one gulp. Once his shadow was gone, Danny groaned and fell unconscious, reverting to human form.

Darry and Yuki gasped to see their father defeated, and Sam cried out, "Danny!" and rushed over to him. But before she could get close, a large shadow suddenly sprung up in front of her and enveloped her in darkness as she screamed. Then the shadow disappeared into the ground, and Sam was now gone just like last time.

"Mom!" Darry and Yuki cried as they rush over to the spot where she disappeared.

"With the princess in my possession and Danny Phantom disposed, nothing will stop me from finally making her my wife." Wrath said before disappearing into his shadow.

Once Darry and Yuki are the only ones left, they run toward Danny and shake him to wake up. "Come on, Dad! Mom needs you more than ever. Wake up, WAKE UP!" But no matter how hard they tried, their father didn't wake. Darry held his head, "How are we gonna stop that phantom without Danny Phantom?"

Yuki pondered over this and snapped her fingers, "I think I know one person who can help."

* * *

Soon, Yuki has called Nakamura to the bookstore, knowing he is an expert on Japanese mythology. Once he came, he examined Danny's body while the kids explained everything. "And once that ghost samurai got our dad, he took our mom and disappeared!" Darry exclaimed.

Nakamura looks at Danny's limp arm, "Hai. This is very serious." When he takes a closer look, something caught his eye. He grabs a lamp and places it in front of Danny and took off the shade.

Darry and Yuki wondered why he did that until they noticed something odd. With the bright light, they can see each other's shadows, but Danny's was missing. "Very serious indeed," Nakamura said.

"What? What?" Darry asked anxiously. "Is he...dead?"

"Not quite. His shadow has been extracted from his body. Without it, his body and soul have been left in a catatonic state. I imagine it was the work of the Shadouburēdo no Ikari you have told me about."

"So if that samurai ghost ate Dad's shadow, then does that mean..." Yuki asked in a sad tone, "He'll be like this forever?"

"Not until the source of darkness is wiped away," Nakamura continued, "The only way to save your father is to defeat Wrath once and for all. Once he is vanquished, so will his power over shadows and those shadows will return to their original owners."

"But how are we supposed to beat him?" Darry asked in a dejected tone. "I don't even have ghost powers, and my dad who does, couldn't even beat him."

"Īe," Nakamura shook his head and ushered the kids to follow him, "There was one man who was able to defeat him." He grabs a book off the shelf and turns the pages until he sees a picture of another samurai, holding the same sword from the museum. "He was the holder of Hikari no Kodainoken." Nakamura explained.

"And the one who defeated Wrath when he threatened to harm the woman he loved." Yuki understood.

"Hai. And by 'harm', you mean steal her away from the one she truly loved."

Yuki nodded when Darry raised an eyebrow and asked, "So I don't suppose there's a way to contact this good samurai guy and ask him to come save our mom."

"Unfortunately, the warrior, Hikaru, has long passed." Nakamura answered. "However, you have just what you need to defeat the vengeful spirit and rescue your mother." he turns to a page in the book with a picture of the princess, "While his love for the princess was considered his strength, it is also a weakness."

"Weakness, got it." Darry said with a nod. "I don't get it, but I'll do whatever it takes to save Mom and Dad."

"I'll go with you." Yuki told him.

"You sure?" Darry asked, uncertain. "I wouldn't want him to eat your shadow too."

"It's gonna take two Fentons without ghost powers to stop him." Yuki said, narrowing her eyes. "Unless you want that crazy ghost samurai to be our new dad."

"Point taken," Darry responded as he and Yuki left the bookstore.

"Before you go, I believe you need something in order to duel Wrath," Nakamura halted the two, making them wonder what it is.

* * *

Back at the museum, Nakamura was a good friend of the curator owning the museum and asked for a special request. Once approved, he removes the Sword of Light from its exhibit and lends it to Darry. "The...Ancient Sword of Light?" Darry asked, awestricken as he held the ancient sword.

"Hai. Sore wa anata ga shiyō suru kotodesu." Nakamura said with a smile. "The powerful warrior used it to save his true love. Now you must use it to save your mother. With it, you will have the advantage against your foe."

Darry brought his hands together and bowed. "Arigatō, Mr. Nakamura. Watashi wa maguro o kuro uru shimasen."

"I should hope not, Darry-san." Nakamura simply replied. "Ganbatte."

After Darry and Yuki left the museum, they look at each other as Yuki pointed out, "There's just one problem. We don't even know where Wrath would take Mom."

"It'd have to be somewhere no normal human would go." Darry considered. "However, I can't think of a way to get in the Ghost Zone here in Japan." his eyes widen with an idea. "Wait! Where's that book Mom wrote?"

"Dean Specter?" Yuki guessed.

"No, that other book." Darry explained, "What was it called...World's Most Haunted Places!"

Yuki's eyes widened and takes the mentioned book out of her backpack. She kept skimming the pages until- "There!" Darry pointed at one image.

Yuki looked at the image and smiled, understanding. The two quickly head out, leaving Nakamura. Nakamura then pondered, "Hmm, there's something I forget to mention, but what was it? It had to do with something about wielding the sword..."

* * *

It's been a few days since the Fentons left for Japan. Crash had loads of fun with his fellow Nicktoons as he checked off most of the items they've done. "We're done with jellyfishin'?"

"Check," Junior said, covered in boils.

"Clam jumpin'?"

"Check," Twitchy said, now wearing a head brace with both arms casted.

"Electric eek hogtyin'?"

"C-c-check!" SpongeTron said, his head still short-circuiting from that previous stunt.

"Bikin' through the sulfur fields?"

"Check..." Tommy and Tammy both responded weakly. Tommy was wearing his neckbrace, hunched over and small bandages on his body, and Tammy was using crutches, her glasses cracked, hair singed, and also had bandages on her body.

"And bungee jumpin' in reverse and kelp tree slidin?"

"Check!" Kida shouted enthusiastically, who strangely did not have any visible injuries.

"Okay, the last thing on the list is swimmin'..." Crash said before throwing the list aside and taking off his helmet, replacing it with a swim cap and goggles. "...through the toxic waste of the Industrial Park!"

Everyone gasped in shock and horror which went unnoticed by Crash, who began marching toward his destination. "Well, partners, let's get the grand finale started!"

"Don't you think Crash is taking this too far?" Tammy asked Twitchy as Junior was smacking his jellyfish stings.

"Nuh,nuh,nuh!" Twitchy said quickly, shaking his head. "Helikestogoswimming!"

"But he's having fun." Kida pointed out. "Plus he hasn't thought about Yuki once in the past week."

"Wait a minute." Tammy said, looking suspiciously at Kida. "How is it that you're not horribly injured from Crash's stunts like the rest of us?"

"Oh, heh heh heh," Kida replied with a nervous smile. "I cast the Invulnerability Spell on me before all this started."

Tommy growled angrily. "No wonder you were so concerned about helping Crash."

"And now Crash is totally going to kill himself...AND US!" Tammy yelled until she groaned in pain.

"As much as I hate to a-a-a-dmit it." SpongeTron says as he short-circuits. "This c-c-can't go on. We have to s-s-say something."

"How are you gonna stop Crash from doing anymore stunts?" Twitchy asked. "Once he's survived this many drastic stunts, there's no stoppin' him till he's finished."

"We'll just use the same method all those monster movies use when they wanna calm the savage beast." Tommy answered.

"By reuniting him with the one he loves most." Tammy finished.

"But isn't Yuki still in Japan?" Kida mentioned, confused.

"Not anymore..." Tommy said as he narrowed his eyes and smirked at Kida.

Kida's eyes widen in realization. She frowns, "Oh no. There is no way that I'm gonna..."

* * *

In the Industrial Park, where all the toxic waste and environmentally unfriendly items are dumped like garbage, the only one crazy enough to visit for fun was standing over a large pool of green acid. Crash was standing on the edge of a long metal bar and straightening his goggles before preparing to dive. "Alright," Crash said, and started jumping up and down on the bar. "An' a one, an' a two, an' a-"

"Wait!" a girl's voice called out, and he stopped jumping and turned to see Yuki Fenton... or what appeared to be Yuki.

Standing on the solid ground was actually Kida, wearing Yuki's clothes and a black-haired wig styled like Yuki's hair. Falling for the disguise, Crash's eyes sparkle as he asks in astonishment, "Yuki...is it really you?"

"That's right, Crash." Kida said with a grin. "It's me, Yuki, and I have come back from Tukyu."

"Don't you mean 'Tokyo'?"

Kida smacks her head, "Oh right, I forgot. Say, here's an idea: How about we forget about swimming and go back to HQ where's it's fun, safe, and less hazardous.

Crash got a dreamy look and responded, "Anything for y'all, Yu..." he was about to take a step, but stopped as his eyes widen in realization, "Wait a minute...somethin's not right here. I don't feel the same as I usually do when I'm around Yuki."

"No, no, no" Tammy said as she tried walking forward on her crutches. "It is Yuki. The real Yuki." she insisted.

"You gotta listen to her since she's your leader!" Tommy also insisted.

"Yeah!" Junior said as he tackled Kida to hug her. "We all like the real Yuki!" but doing so caused Kida to lose her balance and the wig fell off her head.

Crash gasped in surprise while SpongeTron hastily tries to put the wig back on Kida's head while grinning nervously at the sponge. "I knew somethin' smelled like old roadster tires!" Crash shouted angrily. "Now what in tarnation's goin' on here that you had to interrupt the biggest stunt that I was about to perform?"

"Crash, you can't do this. The sewage down there is dangerous to your health," Tammy explained.

"Along with breaking your bones, electrocuting yourself, and blasting out of a cannon," Tommy glared.

"Just what are ya sayin'? I thought y'all enjoyed those things we did this week. Livin' life to the extreme!"

"Crash," Kida began explaining, "The truth is we never liked doing all this dangerous stuff. We only pretended to be having fun because you were so sad before about Yuki being gone that we wanted to get your mind off the whole thing by doing what you liked best."

The Nicktoons bowed their heads, knowing how angry Crash will be. "So you're sayin' all of you risked your safety and morals to join me in the dangerous stuff we did all week just to make me happy?" Crash asked, feeling touched. He chuckled, "That's the greatest thing you guys ever done for me!"

"Wait, you're not mad?" Tammy asked surprised.

"Nope," Crash said and shrugged, "And if you guys wanted to stop, you could have just asked. I already got over Yuki leavin' four days ago."

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted in surprised.

"Why didn't you say that SOONER?!" Tommy yelled out.

"Well, I thought y'all were really havin' fun livin' life to the extreme." Crash said with a laugh. "But I still think what y'all did for me was sweeter than a krabby patty covered in jellyfish jelly. I'm so happy I could keel over." however, by stumbling over to faint in happiness, he forgot he was standing over a pool of hot green goo and ended up falling over into the substance.

"CRASH!" they all shouted as they rushed over to the edge to see what became of Crash. They hear him scream at the top of his lungs, and afterwards hear him actually scream for joy, "AAAH! This is kinda fun...and painful!"

They all stare, horrified while Twitchy shields Junior's eyes.

* * *

Back in Japan, Darry and Yuki continue their quest to rescue their mother. Their search leads them to a large building that looked like an ancient temple. "Here it is." Darry announced. "The Tsukiakari Yume Temple. This has to be the place Wrath brought Mom the last time he captured her."

Yuki stared up at the temple and looked at the white katana bestowed upon them. She gulped, handing Darry the sword. "Let's do this." Darry nodded as the two marched forward.

* * *

Inside the temple, Sam was laying on the ground when finally woke up. "Slept well, my cherry blossom?" A voice asked. Sam groaned a bit until she noticed her hair tied up in a bun and she wore a black and purple kimono, similar to that of the princess.

Sam narrowed her eyes at the ghost and sneered, "Wrath...Where am I? What have you done with my family?"

"You mean you don't recognize this place?" Wrath asked, staring at Sam. "This is where he and I fought for your hand. I was prepared to strike down whoever stood in my way of you, until he got the upper-hand, and I swore revenge to win you back."

"Doesn't ring a bell." Sam said dully. "Of course what I do remember is that this exact same thing happened the last time you brought me here against my will and Danny came to pummel you until you let me go."

Wrath laughed evilly and responded, "That fool, Phantom, won't be meddling this time around. You will surrender yourself as my bride and nothing will tear us apart."

Sam gasped in horror at the mention of her husband. "Now, Princess," he held out to Sam a goblet filled with a red liquid. "You will consume this and join me in the afterlife."

Sam stared at the drink, recognizing it as a possible deadly poison that could kill her in an instant once drunk and would turn her into a ghost just like Wrath. Sam narrowed her eyes and glared at Wrath with a cold response, "Never."

Wrath narrowed his eyes and tapped his sword summoning shadows to grab ahold of Sam and pull her head back. Wrath lifted up the goblet close to her face, "You don't have a choice..."

Before the liquid could touch her lips, a flying object knocked the glass out of his hands and the liquid spills on the floor. Wrath looks on the floor to see it was Sam's book, 'World's Most Haunted Places.' Wrath turned to see Darry standing on a high pillar, holding the Ancient Sword of Light, except he was now dressed in a white and blue samurai outfit.

"It is I, Darry Fenton, heir to the Fenton Dynasty!" Darry said in a bold tone as he held up the sword, "Release my mother and relinquish my father's shadow or prepare to feel the wrath of my blade!"

From behind the pillar, Yuki was hiding behind it and she whispers to her brother, "Darry, is that really necessary?"

Darry looked down at her and enthusiastically whispered back, "Duh, of course it is. Do you know how long I wanted to say that? Plus I'm an actual samurai now." he gritted his teeth with a grin and shook his fist excitedly. He turned to Wrath and aimed the sword at him, "Surrender, Shadowblade Ikari!"

Wrath sees he is holding the Ancient Sword of Light and readies his sword. "So be it, Warrior." and lunges toward Darry. Darry yells as he too jumps forward with the sword held high above his head. Wrath holds up his sword as it clashes with Darry's sword. As the two sword fight, Wrath's eyes widen as he sees the sword Darry is using. "That sword," he said. "That is his sword, isn't it?"

"That's right, Wrath." Darry answered as he held his sword out. "It's the same one used to save the princess, and now I'm gonna use it to save my mom."

Wrath merely laughed, "You think your sword fighting skills are as good as mine! I was the most skilled, the most strongest, and most powerful of all samurais in the dynasty, yet the princess had chosen that commoner instead of me! My own friend!" He swipes his sword down, making Darry back up. He then penetrates the sword into the ground, creating shadowy samurai familiars.

The shadow samurais jump towards Darry, who held up the Sword of Light as it glowed. "Time to remind you of what this thing can really do." Darry said as the sword powered up. But suddenly, it stopped glowing and the light of the blade faded. "What?" he wondered, confused. With him momentarily distracted, one shadow samurai hit Darry in the stomach with the hem of his sword and another swung his leg at him, knocking him away.

From up on the second floor of the temple, Sam stood up and ran over to the balcony to see the commotion going on outside with Wrath and her son. "Darry!" Sam called out, seeing her son in danger.

Darry got on his knees and shook the sword out. "Darn it." he groaned in frustration. "Why isn't this working? I thought it was magic."

A shadow samurai swung his sword at Darry, who flipped backwards to dodge it. Darry still shook the sword, trying to make it work. "Come on, not now. I don't have any other way to fight, you have to help me." he muttered to the sword as the samurai shadows continued to attack him. Darry screams and quickly swung the sword at one samurai quickly dispersing it into black mist.

"Mom!" Yuki shouted as she finally located Sam on the balcony and ran toward her.

"Yuki," Sam said in relief as she held Yuki's shoulders. "Thank goodness you're alright. What's your brother doing down there with the sword?"

"We were hoping to rescue you and stop Wrath since he ate Dad's shadow and put him in a coma," Yuki answered.

Sam looked at the sword and recalled, "That's the sword Danny used to rescue me years ago. But it takes a lot more than strength to power it."

Yuki glanced at Sam and said, "And we also have Wrath's weakness. Listen, Mom, I have a plan on how we can win."

After Darry took out the last shadow samurai until Wrath was left, Darry pointed the sword at him. "It's over, Wrath! I have the Sword of Light that can defeat any kind of shadow!"

"Maybe so," Wrath said, feeling unthreatened. "But can you control it, child?" he pounds his sword on the ground, causing large shadows to spring out from the ground and lunge at Darry.

Darry held the sword up as it glows, but the glow suddenly faded again, causing the shadows to deflect the sword and knock Darry back. He dropped the Sword of Light as he fell on the floor, but before he could get back up, another shadow tentacle pinned him to the ground. "It's over, child." Wrath said as a shadow dragon appeared next to Darry's shadow, attempting to do the same thing he did to Danny. "Your resistance is meaningless and the princess will be all mine."

When the shadow dragon was about to strike Darry's shadow as the boy closed his eyes, it suddenly stopped when a voice called out, "Gekido!"

Wrath's eyes widen as he turns to see Sam standing a few feet away from the battle with a concerned look on her face. He suddenly recalled a memory of his duel with the samurai, Hikaru, and upon nearly defeating him, the princess had shouted, _"Gekido, stop this! I love him!"_

As the shadows disappear around Darry, Sam walked over and helped him up as she glared at Wrath while saying, "Stop this. I love him."

"My princess," Wrath said calmly when the Sword of Light burst through his chest. He glanced at Yuki holding the sword, but like last time, the sword did not do any severe damage to him. Wrath glared as a shadow tentacle grabs hold of Yuki, "So I was being deceived I see..."

Yuki screams as the shadow tentacle lifts her up and tosses her across the yard. "Yuki!" Sam cried out as Darry quickly rushes over to her aid. But Sam suddenly narrowed her eyes furiously and turned toward Wrath.

"You've chased me all over Japan, attacked my husband, kidnapped me twice, and you hurt my children. That is the LAST STRAW!" Sam screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Princess," Wrath said as he floated in front of Sam. "Your husband is gone, you know of my love, and nothing stands between us. Why do you still reject me?!"

Sam walked over and picked up the Sword of Light off the ground. "Like I told you years ago, Wrath, you're a jerk." the sword glowed brightly in her grasp, even brighter than it had before. "And there's one thing I have in common with the princess;" and to Wrath's surprise, she shoved the glowing sword through his chest, "I don't marry jerks."

After this attack, Wrath's eyes widen as another memory flashes before him and remembers the princess standing next to a tired Hikaru as she held him and angrily said_, "Watashi wa tsumetai kokoro, Gekid__ō__ o aishite inai."_ (_I do not love a cold heart, Gekido.)_

The sword in Wrath's body suddenly released a bright light that illuminated inside him and he screamed as he dropped his sword and began to burst into dark mist. Darry and Yuki watch in amazement as he yelled, "NOOO! PRINCESS!" and completely disappeared into nothing, along with the shadows on the ground.

The sword dropped on the ground and the glow disappeared once Wrath was defeated. Darry and Yuki ran over to Sam and hugged her. "Mom, that was gnarly!" Darry shouted excitedly.

"You were able to defeat Wrath!" Yuki smiled, and then frowned, "But how?"

"Yeah, how come the sword worked for you and not us? Darry asked skeptically.

"Well..." Sam said with a smile. "It's kind of a long story..."

* * *

_A flashback goes years ago when Danny Phantom faced Wrath after he kidnapped Sam the first time. He was holding the Sword of Light as he fought Wrath and Sam was tied to a pillar of the temple dressed as the princess. "Release my wife, Wrath!" Danny demanded, aiming the sword at the samurai ghost. "You know very well that she's not the princess you__'__re after."_

_"Maybe to you she is not, but to me," he flies toward Sam and holds her chin while she frowns. "She is the princess I lost centuries ago. And I will not lose her again, even if I have to force her to love me."_

_Danny glared angrily as the Sword of Light glows brightly in his hands. Wrath fired shadow tentacles at Danny, who flew toward them and slashed them all into oblivion with the power of the sword. He then fired a beam of light from the sword that directly hit Wrath and caused him to scream in pain and fall to the ground, disappearing into his shadow. The shadow rope around Sam disappeared and she ran over to Danny, who dropped the Sword of Light and wrapped his arms around Sam._

_Suddenly, the Sword of Light began to glow on the ground, and a beam of white light rose out of it, forming the shape of a ghostly young man dressed as a samurai. "Arigatō" he said to the two with a bow. "You have defeated Shadouburēdo no Ikari and the wrath that consumed my old friend years ago. My sword can only be unleashed by the true courage and love the wielder feels for those around them, just like what I felt for my true love, Princess Yukiko."_

_Danny and Sam smile at each other as the ghost of Hikaru disappears back into his sword. "Yukiko." Sam said to herself before looking at Danny. "That's a nice name."_

_Danny smiled and pats Sam's pregnant belly, "I think so too..."_

* * *

The flashback ends with Yuki realizing, "I was named after the Princess?"

"Not just any princess, Yuki." Sam explained. "A princess of Japan, who felt the same kind of love for her prince that your parents feel for each other, and she wouldn't let anything come between them. Not even an evil samurai ghost who tried to come between your parents."

Yuki gasped with a smile. "That's...amazing! I've got to have the coolest name ever! It's a princess name. A Japanese princess's name."

Darry pat her on the back as he said, "Told ya your name was cool."

Yuki smiled proudly, happy to finally learn why she was given an unusual name. Suddenly, Danny Phantom landed next to them, now awake and his shadow returned to him. "Sam, what happened?" he asked worriedly. "Are you okay? What about the kids? What happened to Wrath? Is he still after you?"

Darry and Yuki laugh as they hug him, happy to see their dad is alright. "Chillax, Dad." Darry assured. "Yuki and I took care of it. Everything is alright- or as they say here in Japan, 'Subete ga kusaidesu.'"

Hearing this, Sam rolled her eyes and smiled, responding, "Whatever you say, Darry."

* * *

The next day in the underwater pineapple dome, the Nicktoons and the Cadets (minus Crash) were waiting on the grass with their injuries from the week still healing. They hear the door open and Sandy emerged. "Will Crash be okay, Ma?" Twitchy asked.

"No worries," Sandy assured, "The acid may have burned through his skin like a gecko scorched under the sun. But the doctor says the burns and boils will go away eventually."

"And the side effects from the chemicals?" Tammy added, feeling uneasy.

Sandy wheels Crash inside to show the kids that he's still in his swimsuit while covered in boils and burns while his body glowed green likely from the toxic waste. "Hopefully, this will teach y'all a lesson this time about doin' them dangerous stunts." Sandy said sternly while wagging her finger. "Now make sure you get some rest before gettin' back on your feet."

Kida walks over him, still dressed in Yuki's clothes, and asks, "Hey Crash, how do you feel?"

Once Sandy went inside the house, Crash shouted, "I feel AWESOME! This has been the best week of my life! And I owe it all to you folks!"

"But you're glowing... and suffering from acid burns." Tammy pointed out. "Aren't you in pain?"

"Oh yes, A lot of pain." Crash said with a wince and a smile. "But it was totally worth it." he sighs dreamily. "Only one thing can make this moment better than the time I broke both my arms and legs."

"Wow, did we miss anything while we were gone?" A familiar voice asked. The Nicktoons and Cadets turned to see Darry and Yuki in the pineapple dome.

"Darry!" Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron all shout in joy as they ran over to their leader and hugged him. "Ow, my spine!" Tommy shouted in pain.

"What happened to you guys?" Darry asked curiously. "Did you lose a fight with a villain?"

After hugging Junior, Kida, and Twitchy, Yuki stares at Kida and asked, "And is that my shirt?"

Crash wheeled himself next to Yuki as she stared at his injuries, "So Yuki, how was your trip? I didn't miss y'all too much, but I'd sure like to know if y'all did anything excitin' like we did."

Darry and Yuki glanced at each other and answered, "Ehh..." with a shrug. "It was alright." Darry added with a smile.

"I did find out where my name came from though." Yuki said with a proud smile.

"You mean your name that sounds kinda foreign?" Tommy asked.

"Yes," Yuki answered with a nod. "Only I'm not foreign and it's not just any ol' name."

"Wait," SpongeTron said, realizing something. "So you're n-n-not Japanese?"

"Dude, do we look Japanese to you?" Darry asked dully.

"I sorta assumed you would be since 'Yuki' is a Japanese name," SpongeTron shrugged, "Now that I t-t-think about it, why in Neptune's name would your parents give you a Japanese name?"

"Sore wa himitsudesu," Yuki said slyly and walked away from the group to head back home.

The others stare oddly, not understanding what she had said, "What the heck does that mean?" Tommy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you guys in a sec." Darry said as he flipped the pages of his translation book.

Crash then suggested to the ghost boy, "Why don't you tell us about yer guys' trip while we all celebrate your return with a little...electric eel wrestin'"

Everyone's eyes widen while Tammy mentions, "But Crash, you just got out of the hospital!"

"I sure did," Crash said excitedly, oblivious to their concern. "And my new glowin' feature will definitely make some great light for the trench they're livin' in." he begins to wheel his chair out the door. "Last one to the eel trench is a rotten clam!"

Everyone looked uneasily as they reluctantly followed the stunt happy sponge, Darry then shouted, pointing at the book, "I got it! 'It is the small dirty rice'." but then he stared oddly and said, "Wait...that doesn't sound right."

**The End**

* * *

And that's the end of an exciting vacation. But we will still have all the excitement we need at home. Please review and stick around for the next story, "Steel Titan Rises".


	16. Steel Titan Rises: Part 1

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 7: Steel Titan Rises**

**Plot:** _Jimmy is offered a new movie role for the Dimmsdale film adaption of Steel Titan. Darry, who is still bummed out about losing his ghost powers, steals the high-tech battle suit that Jimmy invented for the movie and uses it to be the new hero of Amity Park. Meanwhile, Cindy tries to sneak onto the movie set in order to gain a role in her husband's new film and become a star._

**Part 1**

* * *

It was a quiet night in Amity Park. Everyone is sleeping undisturbed, perfect for ghosts to haunt and roam around. Outside an electronics store, Technus is thrown out through the glass windows ambushed by the Nicktoons. Darry, Tommy, Tammy, and SpongeTron exit the store as Darry yelled, "It's no use, Technus! You might as well give up!"

"Ha ha! Never!" Technus shouted evilly. "I, Technus, master of all futuristic technology, shall never give up! Even to a bunch of intrepid youngsters such as yourselves!"

"Then we're just gonna have to yank your plug again!" Darry shouted. "Nicktoons Go!" SpongeTron zooms toward Technus, releasing his giant spiked fisted. However, Technus holds up his specter which sparks with energy. He flings it like a club against SpongeTron which zaps him and throws him backwards. Tammy screams in battle cry as she fights Technus next with her star baton. Technus releases a curling iron that sparks with electricity and Tammy battles against it with her baton.

Tommy twirled his magic rifle in both hands. "Let's see your technology deal with this!" he shouted before firing at blast of magic. The hit managed to land directly at Technus, knocking him back a few feet. Technus glared and sneered, "Is the use of mere magic all you Nicktoons possess?"

"That's not all!" Tammy smirked, "Right leader?"

Technus was confused until he turned to see Darry point the Fenton Bazooka at his head, "As deputized defender of Amity Park and leader of this Nicktoon team, you are under arrest for theft of technology and disturbance among our town. Punishment: sent back to the Ghost Zone!" The bazooka whirrs with energy as Technus covered his body with his arms from what is coming. Suddenly, the whirring stopped and powered down. Darry was puzzled until he smacked his head, "Darn it! Forgot to charge this thing." This gave Technus the chance to wrap Darry around with his ghostly tail and point his electric specter toward his neck.

"Haha! You, former ghost child, are practically useless without your father's ghastly powers!" Technus laughed.

Darry closed his eyes as Technus held up his specter until something stung his hands, dropping his weapon. Danny Phantom came to the rescue and uses his ghost manipulation to separate the two. "Thanks Dad," Darry said with a grateful smile, until he asked, "But how did you know I needed help?"

"Actually, I wanted to drop by to give you this," Danny said, holding up the Fenton Thermos. Darry gasped and checked his pockets to see he forgot to bring it and smacked his forehead once more.

Darry takes the weapon from his dad, turned and aim only to see Technus has vanished from sight. Darry frowned until Tommy says, "Don't worry, Dar. We'll get him next time."

Darry looked at his father and friends, giving a smile, "Yeah, you're right. We beat him before and we can do it again!"

Danny calmly smiled and suggested, "Well, let's get home before we miss your curfew."

"We better head home too." Tammy said before she and Tommy head home. "See you tomorrow." When SpongeTron and the twins leave through a portal, Danny and Darry start walking home. Unbeknownst to Danny, Darry suddenly begins to frown sadly.

* * *

The next morning, Darry sighs and mopes as Sam sets bowls of cereal for him and Yuki. "It's already been a month now. My skills have improved, I was able to catch seven...out of thirteen ghosts that escaped here, so why do I still feel down about this?"

"Maybe cuz you're not used to saving the day without your ghost powers," Yuki guessed, "Did they come back yet?"

"None of that concerns you," Darry snapped and bangs his fists on the table, "Darry Phantom is no more, so Darry Fenton has to keep going and work harder!"

Sam smiled and brushed Darry's hair, "It's nice to see how positive you're getting. But let me ask you something, sweetheart: Do you really wanna let Darry Phantom go?"

Darry glanced at his mother, wondering why she would say such a thing. He thinks about the time he had ghost powers and became successful with them. Then he remembered the last time he used his powers, when that person came back, and his Ghost Rage triggered. At the mere thought, Darry quickly shook it off, but Sam and Yuki noticed. "Is something wrong, bro?" Yuki asked.

Darry wondered what to say to them when his Recaller beeped. "Hello?" He answered, "Ok, will be right there." He hangs up and says to his family, "Tammy called me in. Gotta meet them somewhere. Bye!" He kissed his mother and sister on the cheek, and activated a portal, heading to Nicktoons HQ.

Once he's gone, Danny walked over to Sam. "Do you really think he's alright?" She asked him. Danny frowned in response, understanding what his son is going through.

* * *

In the city of Retroville where Nicktoons HQ resided, Darry enters through the portal with Tommy, Tammy, SpongeTron, Cindy, and Baby Max are sitting in the living room. "So what's this all about?" He asked them.

He sat beside his friends as Jimmy came into the center, "Great, now that the whole gang's here, I have exciting news for all of you."

"You're building a pool in here?" Tommy excitedly guessed.

"You're installing muscles to my design?" SpongeTron guessed as well.

"You and Cindy are having another baby?" Tammy excitedly guessed, making the others stare at her.

"Uh, no." Jimmy awkwardly answered. "Not that kind of news."

"So what is it?" Cindy asked as Max cooed eagerly.

Jimmy cleared his throat and announced, "I will no longer star in the next Jet Fusion films."

Hearing this, everyone glanced at him, shocked, "WHAT?!"

"NOOOOO!" SpongeTron screamed, "You can't do this! No one can replace you as Jet Fusion, aside from the real Jet himself!"

"Yeah, and you're under contract to star in all Jet Fusion films in production for the next five years!" Tammy informed, holding up his contract.

"Wait, how did you find my film contract?" Jimmy asked her.

"Uh..." Tammy hid the paperwork behind her back and whistled innocently.

Jimmy continued, "Well, according to my contract, I can get out of it once I sign in a new film and become...the Steel Titan."

Tommy and Tammy froze and grinned eagerly, "No way..." Tommy smiled, "They're gonna make a Steel Titan film and you're gonna star in it?"

Darry then asked excitedly, "You mean the same Steel Titan from the comic books who is really billionaire inventor, Trevor Stockade, and fights crime in a battle suit! THAT Steel Titan?"

Jimmy nodded proudly, "That's right."

"GNARLY!" Darry said, high-fiving Tommy as Tammy cheered once more.

"This is gonna be Jimmy Neutron's best movie ever!" Tammy squealed, "Other than Jet Fusion."

SpongeTron was the only being who didn't understand, "What's Steel Titan?"

"Only one of the greatest superheroes ever created in Dimmsdale," Tommy said, holding up a comic book of the titular hero, "It's about Trevor Stockade, famous billionaire and playboy who is attacked and captured by the evil Yamato. While imprisoned, Stockade teams up with a Japanese robotic engineer to create an indestructible battle armor with advanced weaponry and becomes the one and only Steel Titan!"

"You probably don't know about him since he only exists as a franchise in Dimmsdale, not in Amity Park or Retroville," Darry added, "Tommy loaned me the comics to read though."

SpongeTron looked at the Steel Titan comics as Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof appear. "Steel Titan like Jimmy Neutron!" Poof peeped.

"You're right, Poof!" Wanda said, "This role is perfect for Jimmy. He's just like Trevor Stockade himself."

"Only less dreamy, lacks billions of dollars, and can't date attractive women anymore cuz he's married!" Cosmo pointed out until Cindy and Wanda glared at him.

Then Cindy realized something, "Wait, if Steel Titan only exists in Dimmsdale and not in Retroville, how is it that you got the part?"

"Well, I wasn't aware of the role either," Jimmy admitted, "Until a friend of mine told me about the film planned and suggested I go to Major Worldly Studios in Dimmsdale to audition. It was easy to get the part, but on one condition."

"What's the condition?" Tommy asked curiously.

"And who's the friend who got you in?" Tammy asked as well.

Just then, Timmy Turner walked in wearing a pink business suit while wearing sunglasses, only very professional. "Okay toots, gotta go. I won't be going to work for the next six months since I'll be busy doing a really important project." He hangs up his cell and wrapped his arm around Jimmy, "Hey, how's my next big star doing?"

Jimmy narrowed his eyes dully, "Since it was Turner's idea, I agreed that he'll be my movie agent."

"That's right, Daddy-O," Timmy pointed and holds up a stack of paper, "It even says so in his new contract. We won't be needing this..." Jimmy's Jet Fusion contract appeared in his hand and he throws it aside where it lands into the shredder. "'Kay, enough chit-chat, we gotta get Jimbo here to the studio for filming," Timmy said, snapping his fingers when Cindy scoots beside him

"Oh, Timmy," Cindy said in a flattering voice. "Since Jimmy is my husband and Max here is our son, I think it's only fair that we accompany him to the set of his next movie."

"Sorry," Timmy said, holding out the contract, "Says here there shall be no family business during movie production."

"What?!" Cindy yelled out and daggered at Jimmy, "Are you gonna let him get away with that?!"

Jimmy shrugs, "I signed the contract, gotta honor a commitment."

Timmy leans to his children and asked, "Hey kids, wanna take a tour to Major Worldly Studios and see Daddy do business?"

"YEAH!" Tommy and Tammy both answer in joy. Tommy then asks, "Can Darry and SpongeTron come too?"

"I don't see why not." Timmy answered with a smile.

"I think I'll pass," Darry said gently, "As much as I'd like to see our Commander in action, I gotta go back to my hometown and make sure Technus is back in his place." He waves good-bye and heads back to the portal.

"I'm not busy, so I am so in!" SpongeTron held his arms up.

"Yay!" The twins smiled.

"Hold up, Max and I can't go cuz we're Jimmy's family," Cindy understood, but complained to Timmy, "So how come your own kids can go in?"

"Didn't say in the contract that I can involve my own family," Timmy held the contract to Cindy's face. "Okay, let's go!" Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands as everyone disappears in one POOF, leaving Cindy and Max alone in HQ.

Max giggles as Cindy cuddled him, "Don't worry, Maxie, soon Mommy will go into Major Worldly Studios and become a big star just like Daddy. Then I'll show Turner who's boss." Cindy rushed away from the living room to go through the portal to Dimmsdale, until she returned back to the living room, holding Max up, "We better get you a babysitter first."

* * *

Sometime later in Amity Park, Casper High has ended. Darry was exiting the school when he greeted his crush and her friends, "Hi Frankie!"

"Walk away, girls, that creepy-powered freak is back," Francesca said to her friends, turning their backs away.

"Uh, I don't have ghost powers anymore," Darry mentioned and asked eagerly, "So does that mean I have a chance with you?"

"Look at that, now he's just a freak," Francesca scoffed with her girls laughing as they walk away.

Darry slumps over in disappointment. "Even at picking up girls, Darry Fenton can't even win." He rushes behind a tree and holds his arms up while shouting, "I'm Going Ghost!" but still nothing happens. He slumps down onto the grass and sulks. "If this is how things are really gonna be, I better get used to it eventually."

Unfortunately, he's too gloomy to discover Skulker watching him from a building with a pair of binoculars, "A powerless child of my nemesis. It's too easy, but it'll be fun to mount his head and place it over my fireplace."

Darry sighs and adds, "If only there was some way I can fight ghosts without ghost powers. If only I didn't stink at everything else I try to do." But all of a sudden, a glowing blue net fired out and wrapped around Darry, trapping him inside.

Skulker floated down and grinned, holding up a deadly weapon, "I have you now!"

"Don't think so," Darry glared and grabbed a ghostly energized machete from his back pocket and cuts away the net. He whirls the weapon around and yelled in battle cry, "Nicktoons, G-" he turned to see his comrades are gone and remembered where they are. He groaned and smacked his head, "I've been off-game lately." He dashed away to hop on his hoverboard and flew off.

"Excellent. I enjoy a good hunt," Skulker said, activating his rockets and flew toward.

* * *

Somewhere in Dimmsdale is Major Worldly Studios where Tammy, Tommy, SpongeTron, and Poof are on a tour bus exploring the set. "Over there are the dinosaur animatronics used for Prehistoric Park," the tour lady explained with Tammy taking pictures, "Despite being over 50 years ago, it's said these robots are still functional. And there is the castle from the movie based on the Terry Totter series." Soon, the bus comes to a halt as the lady finished, "Finally is the set for the production of Steel Titan. Hope you enjoyed our tour here in Major Worldly Studios." She opens the door for everyone, including the twins and robot to exit the bus, followed by a mysterious stranger in a hat and trench coat.

"Wow, this is so awesome!" Tammy shouted in joy. "We've seen so much. I wonder if we'll meet anyone famous! I wonder if Starlett Jefferson will give me an autograph!"

"Take it easy, Tammy." Tommy said calmly. "You gotta remember; film makers and movie stars don't like it when you get all up in their face."

"Of course I remember." Tammy responded. "You think I can't control my- OH! Do you think we'll actually get to see Jimmy while he's filming his movie?"

"That would actually be interesting to see." SpongeTron admitted. "You'd think he'd let us?"

"He would," Someone answered as the three turn to see Jimmy, Timmy talking on the phone, and a male celebrity.

"Hey Jimmy!" Tammy and SpongeTron waved when Tommy screamed at the top of his lungs, startling the two.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! It's Jack S. Samsons!" Tommy grinned, "One of Hollywood's top A-list superstars and action stars." He zoomed past the two and hops into Samsons's arms, "I've seen all your films! Why are you here on the set? Are you gonna star in Steel Titan too? Can I see your motorbike? Can you say one of your catch-" but Timmy grabbed his son away before he continued.

Tommy extends his arms toward the famous star, though Timmy carried him away as they head into the set. "This is why families shouldn't be involved during filming," he noted to the genius, not noticing the trench coat stranger sneaking into the set.

Once the whole gang is present, they meet with Mr. Bickles conversing with his film crew. Mr. Bickles stops his conversation once he sees them, "Hey! Look who it is! It's my future star here to help me realize my dream: to direct a film adaption of Steel Titan.

"Just how many dreams does he have?" SpongeTron whispered as Tammy shrugged.

"You finished the costume, right?" Mr. Bickles asked Jimmy anxiously. "Tell me you finished the costume."

"Oh yes, I have," Jimmy said proudly and holds up a large heavy metal backpack.

"Ooh, what's that?" Tommy wondered.

"Watch," Jimmy straps the pack on him and stated, "STX suit: activate."

_"Activate: STX suit,"_ the computer voice announced as the backpack automatically opens up and covered Jimmy with blue metallic armor. Everyone watched in amazement as Jimmy dons a battle suit with jet boots, weapon gauntlets, and a helmet that covers his face to conceal his identity.

"Whoa... It's just like the suit Trevor Stockade wore in the comics!" Tommy said, very impressed.

Tammy swoons and faints in admiration. SpongeTron just smiles and pokes the armored genius. "Wow Commander. You should design film costumes more often."

"I've done my research," Jimmy spoke through the suit, though his voice sounds almost electronic, "It has every weapon Steel Titan has! Mini-missiles!" He raised his gauntlet which releases a missile that explodes in midair. "Pulse cannons." He opens up his palm and fires a pulse cannon. "Light blade." A light blade emerges from the side of his arm as he demonstrates by swishing it around. "And lots more. That's not all. SpongeTron, hit me."

SpongeTron stared at him in confusion, "What?"

Jimmy just stood there and said again, "Come on, SpongeTron, give me your best punch and try to damage me."

SpongeTron seemed concerned, but nodded, "Okay, you asked for it." he holds out a large metal fist with spiked knuckles conducting electricity. He slugged his fist into the armor, but Jimmy didn't even flinch. On the other hand, SpongeTron's right arm cracked and fell into pieces.

"I developed a metal alloy that makes this armor 100 percent indestructible. This thing can withstand anything!" Jimmy said proudly, "Try again, SpongeTron." SpongeTron took this as a challenge and regenerates his arm into a giant mallet. Jimmy just stood as SpongeTron whacked him on the head, but he didn't even move. SpongeTron reformed his hand and waved it off. He used a chainsaw to cut through the armor, but it didn't work. He fired his plasma blaster, but it didn't damage the armor. Then, SpongeTron grabbed a chair and tried to hit Jimmy, but the suit shattered it to bits of wood. Finally, he lifts up a metal table and slams it onto the armor. He takes it out only to see the armor unharmed, though the table has a huge dent. "Ha ha!" Jimmy laughed in triumph. "Is that it? I didn't even feel this thing shake."

SpongeTron then tried grabbing the leg of the suit, trying to pull it down. However, he couldn't even get it to budge and instead fell on his bottom in exhaustion. SpongeTron panted tiredly, but smiled, admitting, "That is one tough armor."

"Thanks," Jimmy said and announced, "STX suit: deactivate." Then, his armor disappears into his pack.

"That was perfect!" Mr. Bickles cheered, "This will be one of my greatest achievements ever!" He holds Jimmy closely, "Okay Mr. Neutron, let's get you to wardrobe and we can start filming. We'll film all of Trevor Stockade's scenes first and if we finish early, you can don the suit next week."

"Got it," Jimmy said and turned to the robot, "SpongeTron, can you return the STX back to HQ?"

"Sure thing, Commander." SpongeTron said, while Jimmy tosses the backpack to him and, while a bit heavy, he easily lifts it. "Where should I put it?"

Since Jimmy was being led away by the set people, he didn't really have time to answer, "Anywhere's fine. Just keep it safe!"

"I guess I can store this in my room," SpongeTron said to himself when his face brightened, "Oh, I can show this to Darry first. That'll cheer him up!" He used his Recaller to activate a portal and heads to Amity Park.

* * *

Meanwhile in Amity Park, Darry ran behind the wall of a building while panting in exhaustion. He appeared scuffed up and sweaty as he stood against the brick wall, trying to remain out of sight while Skulker was still in pursuit of him. "You can run and hide, whelp." Skulker called out. "But how far can you go when you're just a mere human child."

Darry continued panting and slowly sneaks away from Skulker. He looked around for any sign of him when he steps on a discarded soda can, making a noise. Unfortunately, Skulker heard it and peeked into the alley where Darry was. He smirked, "Gotcha." Darry yelped as he ran out of the alley and into the streets. Skulker flew toward him and turned his right arm into pincer, aimed, and fire. Darry tried to sprint faster, but the pincer clamped around his neck and reels him closer to the hunter. Skulker achieves victory as he holds Darry by the throat.

On the other side of the street, a portal opens and SpongeTron enters Amity Park while holding the STX pack. "Oh Darry," SpongeTron said happily, "You gotta see this invention Jimmy made for his movie. It's really-" he gasped in horror to see his friend captured by Skulker.

As Skulker holds Darry captive, he holds a glowing blade towards Darry's face. "Any last words before I slit your throat?" he asked with smirk.

"Holy shrimp! Skulker's gonna turn Dar into one of his sick trophies!" SpongeTron shouted in terror, "And Darry can't fight back without his ghost powers. What am I gonna do? If only I had something powerful and indestruct-" his eyes widen as he looks at the STX pack.

"You know, since I'm not a ghost anymore, this means you're hunting a human. Doesn't that go against your rules?" Darry asked.

"Actually yes," Skulker explained, but held up the handbook, "On the other hand if I am hunting down the offspring of one of my ghostly enemies despite he or she not having powers, it counts." He pushed the blade closer to his neck.

SpongeTron held his head in panic, but knows what to do. "STX! Activate and suit up Darry Fenton!" He yelled to the pack.

_"Voice command accepted,"_ the STX announced as the backpack ignited into a jetpack and flew toward Darry and Skulker.

"Say your prayers, child." Skulker said as he swung his blade. But the pack's straps attach around Darry's shoulders and the pack suddenly expanded into armor around Darry's body. When the blade hit Darry's face, it clanked against the armor, leaving Darry's unharmed, much to Skulker's shock. But then the armor suddenly launched missiles out from its shoulders and fired at the ghost, blowing him away from Darry. The armor's jet boots suddenly activated and the armored boy wobbled in the air until the boots suddenly propel him through the air out of control until he flew toward the ground with a crash, skidding across the street.

Darry held his aching head as he sat up. He then stood up and walked over to a store window to see the reflection of someone familiar. "What?!" Darry shouted in shock, his voice sounding electronic. "Steel Titan? But what are you- how are you-" then then looked at his hands to see he wasn't standing in front of Steel Titan. He WAS Steel Titan. "Hey! What's happened to me? How did I turn into Steel Titan?!"

SpongeTron ran over to Darry and wiped his forehead in relief, "The Commander made a Steel Titan suit for the movie. Good thing I came here and saw you in danger, otherwise your dad would see your head mounted in Skulker's lair."

"Wait...so you're saying," Darry began to understand, "I'm wearing a suit that has powers of Steel Titan?"

Before SpongeTron can answer, they hear something and spot Skulker in the sky rocketing toward the two. "Darry, quick! Use pulse cannons!" SpongeTron wailed.

"Pulse cannon, pulse cannon," Darry repeated as he opens up his palms and fires pulse cannons at Skulker, knocking him away. "Sweet!" Darry shouted in excitement. "Does this suit have the light blade?" At his words, the light blade transfigures on the top of the armor's right arm. Darry jets forward and swings the light blade, slashing left and right and slicing Skulker's battle suit into pieces.

Among the pieces, Skulker's head falls on the ground and from out of it, his true ghostly form peeks out. He glares up at Darry, "No fair using a more advanced battle suit against me!" he yelled, shaking his fist.

But Darry just picked up the head, carrying the powerless ghost and said, "Like Trevor Stockade always says, 'there are no rules in battle'." he then tosses it into the air and punches it with the suit's enhanced strength, knocking it nearly out of town. "Outta the park!"

SpongeTron ran over to him and said, "That was really cool, Darry. You're as good a Steel Titan as Jimmy Neutron is."

"You really think so?" Darry asked as he looked at his hands, his voice getting tender, "I can't remember the last time I've felt like a winner."

"Okay, you've had your fun," SpongeTron chuckled and asked, "Now say: 'STX: deactivate.'"

"STX: deactivate?" Darry repeated and at his command, the armor retracts from his body and into the pack around his shoulders.

SpongeTron takes off the backpack, "Now to take this back to HQ. " but Darry grabs the pack.

"Wait ST! How about I watch the suit?" Darry asked.

SpongeTron pulls back, "Oh no. Jimmy ordered ME to make sure the suit is safe and out of harm's way. I know how you are whenever you see a really cool device, especially like this."

"Oh come on," Darry complained as he tugged the pack. "I just wanna hang onto it for a little while longer."

SpongeTron thought about it thoroughly and sighed, "Fine, you'll probably need it, so you can hold onto the suit until the end of the week. But use it for emergencies only!"

"Gnarly!" Darry shouted excitedly as he put the pack on. "I mean...you got it, dude."

"And remember, you can't let anyone know you have the suit, especially Jimmy. And you need to take good care of it so he can use it in his movie next week."

"Yeah, I got it." Darry said, turning around, seemingly hearing SpongeTron's warning, and rushes home with the suit.

SpongeTron stared off at him with a look of worry; knowing something not good will come up soon.

* * *

We always wish the things we see in movies were real. Especially the things we see in comic books. Is Darry right to think this? Please leave a review and stick around for Part 2.


	17. Steel Titan Rises: Part 2

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 7: Steel Titan Rises**

**Plot:** _Jimmy is offered a new movie role for the Dimmsdale film adaption of Steel Titan. Darry, who is still bummed out about losing his ghost powers, steals the high-tech battle suit that Jimmy invented for the movie and uses it to be the new hero of Amity Park. Meanwhile, Cindy tries to sneak onto the movie set in order to gain a role in her husband's new film and become a star._

**Part 2**

* * *

Meanwhile in Dimmsdale, the Turners were still in Major Worldly Studios watching the filming going on. "And action!" Mr. Bickles yelled out.

The cameras begin rolling and Jimmy is on set and in costume, wearing energy cuffs on his wrists as he stood in front of a large Japanese man with a scar across his left eye, dressed in robes and surrounded by soldiers carrying weapons.

"Trevor Stockade," the man said in a deep voice, "You will build me a bomb that I shall use to destroy my enemies."

Jimmy glared and asked, "And if I refuse, Yamato?"

The soldiers click their rifles and aimed them at Jimmy, "Then my men shall eliminate you where you now stand, Stockade-San." Yamato coldly responded.

However, one of the soldiers turns toward Yamato and shouts in a familiar voice, "I don't think so, sushi boy!" and hits him with the butt of the rifle.

As the Yamato actor lied on the ground in pain, he angrily yelled, "What is the meaning of this? That is not in the script!"

"Cut!" Mr. Bickles shouted with the megaphone. "What is going on here?"

Jimmy went up to the soldier from behind and yanked the mask off, revealing it to be his wife. "Cindy?" he asked in surprise.

"Oh hey Neutron," Cindy greeted when she pushed him aside and tells Mr. Bickles, "What did you think of my performance? Maybe I can be the attractive second-in-command of Yamato who falls for Stockade and decide to betray her comrades to liberate him. Perfect for a future star like me."

"Sir," an assistant of Mr. Bickles called out, holding up a trench coat and hat, supposedly Cindy's disguise. "We found this in the costume room. She must have snuck in and replaced it with the outfit she's wearing now."

"Hold on a sec," Timmy said on his cellphone and yelled, "Security!" Then two thugs emerged and drag Cindy off the set.

Cindy was not ready to give up when she elbows one thug away and flips the other to the side. "I don't think so!" she yelled angrily. "I deserve to be in this movie! I deserve to be a Hollywood star! If Nerdtron can do it, so can I!"

Timmy slapped his forehead and turned to Cosmo and Wanda, who were disguised as platters on the snack table. "Guys, can you do something about this?"

The two fairies wave their wands and all of a sudden, Cindy disappears from the studio. Outside of Major Worldly Studios, Cindy appeared in front of the main gate. Seeing this, she screamed loudly in frustration.

In the set, Timmy then moves next to Jimmy and places his arm around him. "Well, that was a bit of a mess, but no matter. Let's get going, people!" and everyone returned to their places.

As everyone prepared to film again, Tommy whispered to his sister, "I can't wait to see them film the scene where Trevor Stockade breaks out of the prison."

Don't forget, that's a scene with the Steel Titan suit." Tammy reminded. "They aren't gonna film those scenes yet."

"Man, if only Darry can see this," Tommy stated, "I wonder if SpongeTron's taking good care of it."

* * *

Back in Amity Park, Darry was in his bedroom, watching the STX pack on his bed. He stared at it intently, wanting to try it on once more. He reached a hand toward it, but immediately pulled back, "No...No! SpongeTron said it's property of Jimmy Neutron and I have to use it for emergencies only."

But as he stared at the pack containing the authentic Steel Titan suit, it seemed to tempt him more and more. "I know, I'll just do a little reading to take my mind off it." he reached under his bed and pulled out a comic. Unfortunately, his poor choice in reading material was a Steel Titan comic he borrowed from Tommy. Darry groaned in frustration and throws the comic aside. He looks through his window, hoping fresh air can calm him. "I don't need the suit! I don't need the suit!" he repeated said to himself.

"Help!" someone cried out. Darry glances down to see a robber running off while holding a woman's purse. "That man stole my purse!" the woman pleaded.

"Oh no," Darry groaned as he held the sides of his head, looking at the STX pack. "What do I do? Does this count as an emergency? I can't catch him fast enough without my ghost powers. Do I tell Dad? Do I call the cops?" he stared more and more at the suit until his eyes widen, having thought up the solution.

When the robber turned a corner, he ran into a hidden alley way and leaned against the wall. When he started to look through the contents of the purse, he stopped when he heard a loud noise and turned to see another figure land in the alley. "I believe you have something that doesn't belong to you." a robotic-sounding voice said.

The person walked out, revealing it to be Steel Titan, currently occupied by Darry. "Who are you?" the robber asked, taking out a gun and firing it at Darry. However, the bullet harmlessly bounces off the armor.

Darry pointed at him and electric cables came out, attaching to the robber and shocking him with electricity. Once it stopped, Darry stared in surprise. "The shock-cable finger..." his voice grew in excitement, "This is gnarly!" The robber grabbed the purse and was about to flee until Darry zoomed over to him and fast speed and grabbed him by the back of his collar. "Where do you think you're going?" Darry shouted as he grabbed the purse and flung the robber away further into the alley. He then created energy in his palms and threw it at the robber, trapping him in a ball of impenetrable energy.

The robber bangs on his prison, but soon slumps in defeat. The woman enters the alley to see the robber trapped and the mysterious hero holding her purse. "Oh my purse! Thank you so much!" she said in joy as Darry gives her purse back, "Who are you by the way?"

"Oh, I'm Da-" he stops mid-sentence, realizing he shouldn't give away his true name since no one would believe he was the former ghost boy- or have word leak back to his parents, Jimmy, and SpongeTron that he used the STX suit without permission. "I'm...Steel Titan."

"Steel Titan?" the woman questioned, holding her chin. "Never heard of you." she then grew a smile, "Are you some kind of superhero?"

"Yes," Darry explained, "I heard about this town having ghost trouble, not to mention be riddled with crime. And since I heard Darry Phantom has retired, perhaps I can lend a hand around here."

The woman giggled and said, "Well, that's great. This town can really use a hero like you."

After the woman left, Darry stood still as he took in her compliment, and from inside the suit, Darry smiled widely at the feeling of victory and appreciation he now felt after so long. Darry sighed, "Now that that's settled, STX: deactiv-"

Suddenly, a speeding car passed behind him while the police chase after them. Darry watches to see it is two bandits in the car with lots of money that must have been stolen earlier. "Or maybe not..." Darry said and activates his jet boots to fly after them.

The driver in the runaway car slammed on the gas pedal as the police cannot pursue them any longer. The robbers grinned until Steel Titan slams onto the car's hood. Soon the robbers are apprehended as the police shake hands with the hero.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the studio in Dimmsdale, the filming of the movie continued the crew worked on another scene that involved Jimmy's Trevor Stockade character. Jimmy was stepping out of a limo while wearing a tuxedo and sunglasses as the paparazzi surrounded him. From the passenger's side of the limbo, the door opened, revealing Cindy to have been hiding inside, ready to burst onto the scene again. However, a hand pulled her back inside, and she turns her head to see Cosmo disguised as a limo driver, to which he drives away with her inside.

* * *

Next, Aragon the Dragon Ghost terrorizes a part of the town. Citizens ran until Steel Titan steps in. The dragon roars and breathes fire. He grinned until he saw Steel Titan's arm was not charred by his flames. Darry extended his fingers and shoots an electric cable that wraps around the dragon's snout and around his torso. Darry pulls Aragon down as the crowd cheers.

* * *

On the roof of the studio, Cindy was wearing a black cat suit as she opens a skylight that was above the movie set. She ties a rope around her waist and tied the other end to the air vent. She begins to lower herself down to the bottom and pumped her fists to see she was finally successful at getting on the film set. But Cindy looks around to see she was in a modern city set and no sign of Jimmy. She suddenly hears a loud crash and sees a large Japanese robot dinosaur roaring and breathing fire. Cindy grits her teeth in horror when she realizes the mistake she made.

* * *

Teenagers ran out of the department store as Spectra and Bertrand fly away after stealing cosmetics. They phase out of the building and went toward the sky until Steel Titan blocks them. Spectra snapped her fingers as Bertrand turns into a ninja. He uses his katana to cut Steel Titan's form only for the weapon to break in half. This gives the hero a chance to trap them in an energy bubble.

* * *

When taking a break from filming, many were lined up at the snack table to partake in some of the delicious food. There was a knock at the door and Timmy answers it to see it was a delivery man, whose face was concealed by a baseball cap, holding a box of donuts. Knowing no one on set ordered any donuts, Timmy yanks off the hat and glares to see it was really Cindy, who smiles flirtatiously. He slams the door in her face, only to open it back up and take the box of donuts before slamming the door closed again, much to her dismay.

* * *

In Casper High, the cafeteria is terrorized as the Lunch Lady in monster meat form summons sish-ka-bobs to attack. Francesca screams until Steel Titan appears and his armor blocks the attack. Steel Titan activates his pulse cannons to obliterate the Meat Monster into a pile of meat goop. Steel Titan luckily shields Francesca from the mess. The students cheer for this new hero as Francesca kisses Steel Titan on the armor's face which inside, Darry gains a love-dazed look.

* * *

Another scene is being filmed and this time, Jimmy is in a laboratory set working on prop pieces of the Steel Titan suit. Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron watch the filming take place as Tommy drinks a soda. Once the scene ends, Tommy tosses his unfinished drink into a nearby trashcan and the three walk away to congratulate Jimmy. But Cindy suddenly rises out of the trashcan and glares angrily from having a cup of soda dumped on her head.

* * *

In the past few days, Darry in the Steel Titan armor has been able to save his hometown from crime, ghosts, and other evildoers. Friday morning, the Fenton family is having breakfast when they see a news bulletin about the Steel Titan.

_"In other news, Amity Park is abuzz over the city's newest hero: Steel Titan." _Tiffany Snow reports, _"Over the week, he has protected us from ghosts, crime, and other catastrophes."_

News footage then shows a clip from earlier that depicts a baby carriage careening down a steep sidewalk hill with a crying baby inside. When the carriage reaches the bottom, it hits a bump and sends the baby flying out. When all seemed hopeless, the baby is caught in the air by Steel Titan. The baby laughs as the hero hovers down with his rocket boots and hands the baby back to its grateful mother while the crowd surrounding them chants, _"Steel Titan! Steel Titan! Steel Titan!"_

When the clip ends, Tiffany Snow reports, _"As you can see, people can't get enough of Steel Titan. What heroic act of courage will he astound us with next?"_

The Fentons watch in the living room, completely bemused by this strange new hero occupying Amity Park. "Steel Titan?" Sam questioned. "I've never heard of him before."

"Where do you think he came from?" Yuki asked, still watching the television.

But Danny held his chin as he mentioned, "You know, I do have the strangest feeling I've seen him somewhere before, but I can't put my finger on it."

"Really?" Yuki asked, suddenly looking excited. "Do you know him? What's he like? Not that I care or anything, but do you know him?"

Darry then walks in, wearing the STX pack, and sees the TV on. "Aww, I missed the news." he groans.

"Hey Dar, what do you think of this Steel Titan?" Danny asked him.

"Yeah bro, aren't you afraid that he's gonna steal your thunder?" Yuki teased.

Darry chuckled nervously and excused, "Well, as long as he is helping for the good of mankind, I say he's one gnarly dude."

Just then the door rings. "Come in!" everyone called out. The door opens and to Darry's surprise, it's SpongeTron.

"Mr. Fenton!" SpongeTron said in a cheerful mood, "Mrs. Fenton! Yuki! And Dar-bear!" he zoomed toward Darry, wrapping an arm around him, "How are you doing?"

"Hey ST, have you heard of Steel Titan?" Yuki asked.

"Why, yes I have," SpongeTron grinned, though Darry is uncomfortable about this, "I've heard EVERYTHING about Steel Titan. From TV, from newspapers, from every citizen in Amity Park."

"If this Steel Titan is that good, maybe you should let him join the Nicktoons," Sam joked.

"Really?" SpongeTron kept smiling, "Great idea! Darry, how about we discuss about that terrific idea upstairs in your room?

"Are you sure about that?" Darry asked him and gulped, "Can't we discuss it here? With my family? Where there's witnesses around?" but SpongeTron dragged Darry away by the backpack up to his room with the three Fentons staring in bewilderment.

Once SpongeTron pushes Darry into his bedroom, SpongeTron has his back turned to Darry as he shuts the door closed. Darry immediately began pleading, "SpongeTron, I'm sorry. I meant to listen to you, but I heard someone in trouble and I couldn't just ignore it!"

SpongeTron turned to him and pouted, crossing his arms, "Oh sure, Fenton." He said sarcastically, "You can't ignore any plea of trouble from every citizen of Amity Park who KNOWS ABOUT A HERO THAT SHOULDN'T EXIST!"

Darry gulped, "Does Neutron know?"

"No, he doesn't!" SpongeTron snapped, though Darry sighed in relief, "I had to block out any news reports, shred every newspaper, and wipe out any evidence of Steel Titan! But Neutron is gonna wipe out my hard drive if he finds out about this."

"Come on, ST. I'm sure Neutron will understand."

"Then I'm sure you'll understand that I have to take the suit back," SpongeTron said, about to take the backpack, but Darry swipes it away.

"No way!" Darry said, "Steel Titan is needed here in my hometown."

"Steel Titan is needed in Dimmsdale for a movie production, and they'll need the suit by tomorrow!" SpongeTron exclaimed, grabbing a hold of the backpack, "You promised to watch it for the week!"

"I know, but Steel Titan has to be here in case anything goes wrong," Darry said, tugging back the backpack as SpongeTron pulled on it.

"No, he does not!" SpongeTron yelled, pulling it away.

"Why would you care?! Don't you care about what happens if anyone's in danger and their hero is needed?"

"Of course I do!" SpongeTron shouted, "But Steel Titan is NOT Amity Park's hero." Darry released the backpack as SpongeTron is forced backwards and falls. "The true hero of Amity Park is DARRY PHANTOM!" SpongeTron proclaimed, "That's what I'm worried about. Steel Titan is a made-up character who only exists in people's imaginations. But Darry Phantom is who you are! Are you really gonna give up being Darry Phantom to become someone you're not?"

Darry listened to his words and thought about it carefully. He walked toward SpongeTron and takes back the STX backpack, "Yes, yes I am. I'm sorry." SpongeTron gasped. "Darry Phantom is no longer needed here," Darry admitted, "Steel Titan is the more deserved hero. He rescues other people, captures the villains in time, and is there for the town. Steel Titan is someone who everyone depends on and more importantly, he doesn't HURT ANYONE!"

SpongeTron sat back up and repeated, "'Hurt anyone'?"

Darry was silent for a moment and turned away. SpongeTron frowned and hops out the window to fly off. Darry looks back to where SpongeTron left and lies on his bed. He feels something under his back and takes it out to see a headline of Steel Titan. He groans, crumbling the paper and throwing it aside.

In Amity Park, SpongeTron flies off unaware that Technus is still on the loose and has been watching reports of the mysterious hero. "I must get that suit." Technus said, clenching his fist. "That large wonder of mechanical wiring and technology will be fitting for me and my body. I must find out who is in possession of it so that I, Technus, can finally control this world!"

* * *

Later that night in Nicktoons HQ, SpongeTron enters from a portal and hovers down. He sighed, "Steel Titan has been useful in Darry's hometown. I'm pretty sure Neutron will understand." He opens the sliding doors only to find numerous police droids search around HQ for something.

"SpongeTron!" Tommy and Tammy rush to him.

"You won't believe this, but someone stole the Steel Titan suit!" Tommy yelled out.

"Yeah, Jimmy tried to find it in the lab, but it was not there," Tammy explained.

SpongeTron gulped when he spots 911 taking notes from Jimmy. "See, it's a suit similar to the comic book character. When not activated, it turns into a backpack about this height," Jimmy described when he turned to see his top robot, "SpongeTron!"

SpongeTron yelped and was about to leave, but Cosmo and Wanda poof in front of him. "Where have you been?" Wanda called out, "You've been watching the suit this whole time, right?"

SpongeTron sweats nervously as Jimmy caught up with him. "SpongeTron, where did you put the STX?"

"Uh...uh... in the main lab of course!" SpongeTron lied, "I'm pretty sure I left it here with security on. After, I went to visit Darry Fenton on the search for Technus. Some evil genius must have hacked into HQ while you were filming and took the suit for himself. But that's okay since you can always build another one."

"SpongeTron, I don't have time for this!" Jimmy said frantically, "That suit costs millions of dollars to build and filming with the armor is in twelve hours."

Timmy walked over and complained, "If we don't get the suit in time, it'll be the end for Jimmy's acting career...and mine. And if we ever find out who's responsible for that theft, oh they are gonna be sorry for crossing us. Right guys?" he snaps his fingers to Cosmo and Wanda.

"Right!" Cosmo and Wanda both nod as Cosmo waves his wand and gold stars appears in Wanda's hand which she throws at the wall, sticking the sharp pointed ends in the surface.

"So SpongeTron, do you have any idea who would steal Jimmy's suit?" Timmy asked.

SpongeTron gulped nervously and stammered, "Uhhh...Nope, sorry." and zoomed off.

SpongeTron 911 then went over to Jimmy and Timmy and announced, "We found the culprit. Based on what you told us, we've deduced the only suspect who would have a reason to sabotage your film. Someone who would hold a grudge and would ruin your career out of spite and jealousy over not getting what is rightfully deserved." Jimmy and Timmy stare at each other, wondering who he could be referring to, only to gasp in shock when they see two SpongeTron bots holding Cindy in custody.

"Let go of me, you dumb robots!" She yelled, kicking the two robots away from her.

"Come on, 911. I seriously doubt my wife is responsible for this," Jimmy stated.

Timmy loudly whispered in Jimmy's ear, "But then again, she has been trying to get into the movie. Perhaps her crazy jealousy got the best of her?"

"Oh, get real." Cindy snapped at the two. "As much as I deserve to be a famous movie star and think Neutron should consider giving his one true love an important role in his film, do you really think I would do anything to ruin his career?"

However, both men fell silent and Jimmy awkwardly tried to change the subject, "Oh, do you hear that? I think I hear Max crying, better go check on him." and quickly began walking out of the room.

"And I better go help him...since I'm his agent." Timmy quickly said as he followed Jimmy out.

"Ugh," Cindy said in disgust, crossing her arms. "You men are so unbelievable."

* * *

The next morning at Fenton Works, Danny opened the door to Darry's bedroom, only to find it empty. "Weird, it's Saturday." Danny said as he entered. "Guess he wanted to get an early start." then he noticed the mess Darry left on his floor. "Sure wish he'd pick up after himself."

As Danny picked up some of Darry's items off the floor, he soon came across a comic book and looked at the cover. "Steel Titan?" he read and suddenly found a crumbled up newspaper that was also on the floor. He unfolds it and looks at the article with a picture of the new hero that looked identical to the hero on the picture of the comic book. He soon remembers having seen Darry read this comic dozens of times in the past and quickly puts two and two together.

Suddenly, there's another knock on door. Danny rushed downstairs and opens the door to see Jimmy Neutron and SpongeTron. "Oh hey, Jimmy," Danny greeted, "It's been awhile."

"Sorry Danny. Can't stay and chat." Jimmy said, looking a bit tense. "I just need your help with something important and I don't have a lot of time."

"Okay, what is this all about?" Danny wondered. SpongeTron chuckled nervously until he glanced to see Danny holding the news article and comic book of Steel Titan.

SpongeTron screamed, but covered his mouth too late as he catches the adults' attention. "What is it, SpongeTron?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh, I...I forgot to read about the news!" SpongeTron said and grabbed the papers from Danny's hand. SpongeTron pretends to read it while hiding info of Steel Titan from Jimmy, although Danny gives him a suspicious look, "Well, whatdoya know? It's gonna be sunny today in Amity Park. Isn't that exciting?"

"SpongeTron, you're wasting my time," Jimmy said impatiently and says to Danny, "See, I'm doing an important movie role so I built a special armored su-"

"Storm!" SpongeTron interrupted, reading a screen from his gauntlet, "It's gonna be stormy later, not sunny! Curse you weatherman Nick Walters from Channel 9!"

"SpongeTron!" Jimmy snapped, impatiently, "As your commanding officer, I order you to cease this infernal nonsense so I can inform Danny of the-"

"Oh, but would you look at the time?" SpongeTron quickly said, a watch popping out of his head. "We better get going if we don't wanna run out of time." he began pushing Jimmy away from the door. "Gotta hurry."

"Hold up, SpongeTron," Danny said, holding the robot by the shoulder, "Since Jimmy has been accompanying you, you must know what's going on. So how about you tell me and we let Jimmy do his business?"

"Uh sure. Thanks Dan," Jimmy said and walked away. Danny waves goodbye followed by an anxious SpongeTron as he closed the door shut.

Inside the household, Danny demands to the robot, "Okay SpongeTron, where is Darry?"

"Gee...I don't know." SpongeTron answered with a nervous grin. "Maybe chasing after a stray ghost, chilling at the Nasty Burger, doing teenage-related stuff."

"Does it have anything to do with this?" Danny asked, holding up the newspaper and comic book featuring Steel Titan.

SpongeTron gasped, jumping back. "Oh, who is that well-dressed human?" he asked innocently, backing away.

"SpongeTron, I know that Tommy loaned this comic book to Darry months ago, so I also know that it is scientifically impossible for this character to be in yesterday's paper."

"You sure you're not reading the Inquirer?" SpongeTron asked until Danny shot him a demanding glare. Finally SpongeTron bowed his head and responded, "Okay, here's the truth..."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the Amity Park Mall, Francesca was walking out when Steel Titan lands in front of her and she smiles in joy. "Steel Titan!" she cries out. "Is it really you?"

"Yes, it's me!" Darry said heroically through the suit, "Just making sure one of my fellow citizens are out of harm's way."

But Francesca runs up to him and wraps her arms around his shoulders. "You know..." she said in a flirty tone, "I've never hung out with real superhero before."

"And I've never hung out with a pretty girl before." Darry said, holding his arms around her as well.

The two were about to kiss until a loud ringing comes from inside the suit. "Excuse me one moment..." He flew off, leaving Francesca behind. Steel Titan lands on a nearby building and touches the earpiece on his helmet, "For the last time, SpongeTron, I am NOT returning the suit."

_"Darry, we have something urgent on our hands,"_ SpongeTron said from the communications device, _"Jimmy thinks someone stole the suit and your dad is suspicious."_

Darry froze and asked, "Uh...do you think he knows?"

"Oh yes," a familiar voice answered. Steel Titan gulped and turned to see Danny Phantom standing behind him. Darry backed a few inches away as Danny showed a frown of disappointment, "Darrel Fenton, that suit is not your property. It's Neutron's and he needs it right away."

"You ratted on me?" Darry hissed through the device.

* * *

In Fenton Works, SpongeTron was able to tap into the Steel Titan armor using the computer in the lab. SpongeTron spoke through a set of headphones, "Well, he found out about it and he asked me to use the computer to track the suit down. I was able to get your location through the armor's video surveillance. So how did your date go?"

* * *

Darry shook a fist at SpongeTron until he glanced at his dad still frowning. "Look, I know how bummed you've been since you lost your powers," Danny said, "But that doesn't mean you should be someone you're not."

"Did ST tell you that?" Darry asked.

"Yes," Danny nodded, "But don't worry, we'll solve this dilemma later. What's more important is that we give the suit back to its rightful owner."

"Which will be ME!" a voice cackled. Darry and Danny looked up and gasped to see Technus. Technus turns intangible and flies toward them. Darry is prepared to face Technus, but the ghost phases into the armor, causing Darry to double over while the whole suit glows green and sparks with electricity.

* * *

SpongeTron was monitoring the situation when he finds something odd on the screen, "Darry? What's going on? Why can't I get a visual?" he gasped when the monitor shows Technus's symbol and maniacal laughter is heard.

* * *

Danny watched as Technus takes over the armor, though Darry tries to fight back. Instead, the armor partly retracts and spits Darry Fenton out. The armor reassembles itself as it becomes black and its face becomes that of Technus. Danny runs to his son and helps him up. "You okay, son?" Danny asked. Darry nodded until the two Fentons see Technus take complete control over the suit.

"Excellent!" Technus echoed through the suit, "I finally have control over the most powerful weaponry of all time. Soon the world is mine and you shall bow before me!"

"Oh man, ST was right," Darry said as Danny held him up, "I should have returned the suit when I had the chance. I'm sorry, Dad."

"It's okay," Danny assured as Technus faced them with various weapons coming from his armor.

_"I told you so!"_ SpongeTron yelled through the earpiece, _"But NO ONE listens to robots, do they?"_

"Who is this?" Technus wondered, making Darry realize SpongeTron is still communicating with the STX armor.

_"Gah!"_ SpongeTron gritted his teeth,_ "No one! You are talking to a recorded message. Please leave a message after the beep!"_

Darry can hear their conversation which gives him an idea. "SpongeTron!" Darry called out so SpongeTron can hear him through the suit, "Whatever you do! Don't tell Technus about the upgrade the suit's creator was planning to install later in Dimmsdale!"

"What?" Technus asked interestedly.

_"Neutron didn't plan an upgrade for the suit," _SpongeTron said to himself, but he watched the monitor through the STX's POV.

"No! SpongeTron!" Darry said in an obvious fake urgent tone, "Don't let Technus know about that upgrade that's located in Major Worldly Studios, Dimmsdale, where its creator and friends are!"

_"But Darry-"_ SpongeTron tried to explain, but Technus had already cut him off.

"Yes!" Technus yelled, "Whatever upgrade this suit has, it means that I, Technus, will take it for myself!"

"Oh no! Tecnhus knows about the upgrade located at," Darry said and takes out a business card Timmy gave him, "Major Worldy Studios at 2008 Brighton Street, Hollywood, California where Timmy Turner's homeworld is! At Set 53!"

* * *

Though Technus cut off SpongeTron's voice, the robot was able to listen to Darry's conversation and realized Darry's idea. He exits the lab so he can go ahead to Hollywood in Timmy's world.

* * *

Technus laughed, "You fool! Now that I know the location of this upgrade, I, Technus, will go after it and become even more powerful!" he activates a portal from his palm and heads into Timmy's world to get said "upgrade." "Darry, what have you done?" Danny asked, not understanding what it was his son was planning. "Now Timmy and everyone else on the set will be in danger."

"Oh no," Darry said sarcastically, "How will the Turners with their all-powerful fairies, SpongeTron's advanced weapons, and Jimmy's intellect ever stop Technus?" Danny's eyes widen, realizing Darry was luring Technus into a trap that SpongeTron has overheard and is preparing. "Now we need a ghostly superhero and ghost hunter to join the fun," Darry said, activating another portal from his Recaller. Danny nodded as they hop into the portal to where Technus is heading.

* * *

In Major Worldly Studios, Jimmy was filming his last scene before the armor is needed. Tommy, Tammy, and Timmy watch as Mr. Bickles yells, "Action!"

On the set of a movie, Jimmy was walking down the stairs outside of a building on the set until a woman with glasses and dark red hair in a bun followed him out and wrapped his arms around him. "Trevor, you can't go!" she pleaded, "Yamato is too strong!"

"It is something that I have to do, Maggie." Jimmy said as he held her hands. "Since you are only my secretary, I have to be the one to don the suit."

"But Yamato's suit is powerful as well. How will it even stand a chance?"

From behind a corner, Cindy was wearing her trenchcoat and hat again as she watched the filming. She pulled out a paint gun and prepared to fire it. "Let's see how the movie goes when Neutron doesn't have his leading lady to star in his film." she quietly said. "Luckily, he'll find his new star right here."

As filming progressed, Jimmy stared off in determination, "Yamato may have copied my suit's design and programming, but there's one thing of mine he doesn't possess. And that's-" but before he could finish his line, a portal opened up and SpongeTron rockets out onto the set.

"CUT!" SpongeTron yelled, holding his arms out, "Cut the film! I mean, stop this movie!"

"HEY!" Mr. Bickles yelled angrily through a megaphone. "I'm the one who gets to yell 'cut'! And what makes you think you can just waltz in on my movie?"

SpongeTron just grabs the megaphone and yells, "Everyone, you have to leave the studio. This is an emergency!"

"SpongeTron, what's going on?" Jimmy asked him, "And more importantly, where's my suit?"

SpongeTron chuckled nervously, "Yeah, about that..." Then he detects something behind and pushed Jimmy down as a missile flew underneath and exploded.

Jimmy was stunned as everyone in the set glanced up to see Technus in possession of the STX. "Haha! I finally found you," Technus laughed, "Now to achieve my upgrade!"

"'Upgrade'?" Jimmy repeated perplexed until SpongeTron rocketed toward him with his electro blade.

"Upgrade this!" SpongeTron yelled and prepared to slice through the armor only for the sword to hit with a clank. Technus is unfazed as SpongeTron tried hitting him multiple times.

"So I was lured into a trap eh?" Tecnhus realized as he grabbed the sword and threw SpongeTron away. "No matter!" Missiles rose from his shoulders and he charged his pulse cannons toward Jimmy, "Once I'm through with you, I'll force you to upgrade!"

SpongeTron sat up and pushed away discarded props around him. He summons his Robo-Chargers and yells, "Nicktoons, GO!"

Tammy and Tommy look at each other and narrow their eyes while nodding. Poof waves his rattle and summons Tammy's star baton, and then turns into Tommy's magic rifle. The two charge into battle with a yell while Technus fired lasers out of his palms at everything in sight while the production crew tried to get away to safety. "Man, I love this suit!" Technus shouted in sadistic joy. "I haven't had this much fun in years!"

Tommy fired magical blasts at Technus from behind while Tammy pulled projectile stars from her pocket and threw them at the ghost. However, all attacks bounce harmlessly off the suit and he turned around, laughing as he fired pulse cannons in front of them, blowing them away into a pile of debris.

Timmy gasped frantically and ran over to the fallen twins. Jimmy then marched over toward Technus and shouted to him, "Technus! What are you doing with my suit?! How did you even get a hold of it?!"

"Why don't you ask the square bot and former ghost child?" Technus gloated. Jimmy gasped and turned to a charging SpongeTron.

SpongeTron zapped Technus with his Robo-Chargers, but it did not work. Instead, Technus shoots electric cables from his fingers to shock SpongeTron. SpongeTron collapsed and slams hard on the concrete.

Jimmy stares in worry for the robot sponge until Technus turns to him. "And now just as the child promised, you are going to come with me and upgrade this suit to its full capabilities which will make me, Technus, unstoppable!"

Just then, a string of ectoplasmic energy wrapped around Technus' arms and torso. He turned to see Danny holding him down with Darry holding a PDA. "Not while we're around!" Darry yelled out.

Technus scoffed, "Is this the last of your defense? The former ghost hero and former ghost child. How humorous!"

Danny struggled as Technus's armor begins to break through his power. "Dar, I can't hold him much longer."

"Right," Darry nodded and dashed toward Technus just as he broke out of Danny's ectoplasmic binds. However, Darry holds up the PDA as a wire emerges and attached itself to the nape of the armor.

"Now to deactivate this thing," Darry said, typing in buttons to hack into the suit.

_"Decryptions failed,"_ the PDA voice said. Darry types in again only for the voice to say,_ "Bypass failed."_ Suddenly, the screen goes black and shows Technus's emblem. Darry backed away as Technus lands a hard punch.

Technus yanks the PDA off the armor and crushed it in his hands. "You thought you'd be intelligent enough to hack into me? You thought wrong!" He fired pulse cannons form his palms at Darry, but Danny came in time to shield themselves with an energy dome.

"Everyone! Cover your ears!" Danny yelled out. Darry covered his, along with Tommy, Tammy, Timmy, Jimmy, the fairies, and SpongeTron. Danny took a deep breath and let out a Ghostly Wail to blow Technus off. His Wail blew out everything on the set, all except Technus. Instead, two weapons that resembling a boombox emerge from his chest and released a powerful wave of energy that knocks Danny away and hits hard against the wall.

"Dad!" Darry ran toward his father to see if he's alright. Danny was fatigued as he reverted to human form.

Technus stomped toward the fallen phantom when Darry stood in his path. "If you wanna finish my dad, you have to get through me first!" He gagged when Technus grabbed his throat and threw him to Jimmy's side.

Technus chuckled and mockingly asked, "Just what can you do, Darry Fenton?" he marched toward Danny until Tommy came to stop him using his chain hammers. He banged repeatedly on Technus, though he kept walking unharmed. Cosmo and Wanda turn into Timmy's magic pistols and Timmy fires multiple shots at Technus's back, only for the magic bullets to bounce harmlessly off the armor. Poof disappeared in Tommy's hands and turned into a falling anvil, but shook upon impact and falls on the ground. SpongeTron crashed onto the set with a giant submarine from a random set and slammed it hard on Technus. The metal doors push back as Technus leaves and continues walking until he grabbed hold of Danny by his collar.

SpongeTron, Tommy, and Poof panted in exhaustion. "Is there ANYTHING that can stop the suit?" SpongeTron said tiredly when Cindy walked over and hands them paint guns.

"Haven't tried this yet." Cindy suggested. Tommy and SpongeTron grab the paint guns as the three fire paintballs at the armor, splashing it with color, but have no harmful effects.

Technus didn't mind as he holds Danny in midair. On the other side, Jimmy and Tammy help Darry get up. "Are you okay?" Tammy asked.

"No," Darry bowed his head, "It's my fault this happened. I should have never taken the suit from SpongeTron and used it for my own selfish needs. But still-" Darry stands up and yelled, "TECHNUS!" Technus was about to finish off the phantom when the teen caught his attention. Darry pushed himself away from Jimmy and Tammy as he shouted, "You let my dad and everyone else go! It's me you want!"

But this just made Technus laugh in mockery. "And what use are you to me? You can't do anything your father can anymore! You're just a weak pathetic scared little child! There's nothing you can do to beat me, Technus: the new titan of steel!"

"It's 'Steel Titan,' GeekDroid," Darry crossed his arms, "I thought if I used the suit, I can help everyone and be a hero again, but I was wrong. It's because of me that the suit fell into the wrong hands and you're using it to hurt my friends and family." The Nicktoons and adults listen to what the teen is saying, "But a great man once said, 'It's not the suit that makes the hero, it's the man inside!' And that's who I am!" Darry yelled with a determinate look, "I'm not Steel Titan, I never was. I'm Darry Fenton: son of Danny Phantom, resident of Amity Park, student of Casper High, and agent of the Nicktoons. And what's more, I'm DARRY PHANTOM!" At his words, his eyes glow a bright blue as a light engulfs his body, nearly blinding everyone.

Everyone's eyes widen and jaws drop in surprise as Darry's appearance changes into a white and black sleeveless jumpsuit, black gloves, a blue visor over his glowing blue eyes, and a white streak in his hair. Darry floated in the air and stared down at himself in shock and amazement. "I... I got my powers back," Darry realized and smirked, "Which is bad for you, cuz I GOT MY POWERS BACK!" He raised his hands of ghostly energy and fired rays at Technus. Technus dropped Danny to block with his arms as Darry continuously fires rays at Technus.

Technus backs away in fright, but gloats, "Ghost powers or not, you cannot defeat my suit!" But Darry threw orbs of ghostly energy at Technus, hoping it'll be enough to damage the suit. Technus had enough and fired missiles that flew toward Darry and exploded, leaving no sign of the ghost boy in the blast.

Technus smiled until blue ghost rays hit behind him. He stared as Darry rose from the floor using his intangibility. He phased both arms into his shadow to summon shadows that resemble arms which move toward Technus. Technus jumps away as the shadow hands slam hard on where he would have been. Technus kept dodging as the shadows tried to grab ahold of him. Technus activates pulse cannons to make the shadows fade away, but it wasn't enough for Darry. Darry lifts his arms away and charges blue energy where the shadows swarm back and is absorbed until it turns into a dark orb of energy. Darry yelled and fires a powerful dark ray at Technus that engulfs him and almost destroys part of the set. Darry canceled his power, aware of his limits and watches the smoky set.

The adults along with Tommy, Tammy, and SpongeTron ran up to the returning ghost boy. "Darry, you're back!" Tammy cried, hugging him tightly. Tommy and SpongeTron hugged him as well.

"And you're ghouly!" Wanda popped out.

"And you're ghastly!" Cosmo poofed from the other side.

"Darry better than ever!" Poof appeared overhead.

Darry smiled as he looked at his father, "If I were my former self, I wouldn't be saying this: welcome back, hero," Danny said, happy to see his son's ghost half. Darry smiled in approval.

"And best of all, Darry was able to defeat Tech...nus?" SpongeTron was about to say until a figure approached from the smoke. They look in horror to see Technus still wearing the armor, but no damage was done to it. "Oh come on!" everyone else groaned.

Technus smirked as he marched over to them. "You may have regained your powers, once-again ghost child, but you and everyone else cannot defeat me! This suit is the best thing I have ever used! I have no need for that upgrade, for soon I shall take over this world with an iron fist!" Technus laughed as he activated every weapon from the armored suit that aimed targeting lights at the team. "Nothing will stop me and this indestructible suit. Any last words?"

Everyone looks scared, thinking Technus could actually win this time. Jimmy strangely seems calm and responds, "Uh, yes. STX: Blow up."

_"Voice command accepted,"_ the computer voice from the suit announced to Technus' surprise, _"Suit will self-destruct in 5...4...3...2..."_

"What?" Technus said in shock and screamed, "NO!" But the suit exploded as Darry and Danny protect their friends with a ghost shield. What remained of the STX armor is soot and smoke from its self-destruction and pieces of the armor that fell like rain. The Steel Titan's head fell in front of Jimmy's feet with Technus still inside.

"B-But how? The suit is supposed to be 100 percent indestructible!" Technus said in disbelief.

Jimmy causally picked up the head and says, "Yes, on the outside. But I didn't say it was indestructible on the INSIDE." Danny takes out the Fenton Thermos and uses it to suck Technus inside as he screamed.

Cindy then glared at Jimmy, pointing out, "You knew there was a way to stop that ghost-controlled suit, and after all this, you chose now to do it?"

"It was a last resort." Jimmy simply answered. "Just in case there was anything else that wouldn't work that would lead me to destroy my own creation."

"Or lead to that." Tammy added, pointing ahead to reveal the destroyed and ruined set that was caused by the fight.

Darry and SpongeTron chuckle nervously, but frown. Darry walked over to Jimmy and says, "Sorry Neutron that I took your suit, misled Technus to destroy the set, made you destroy your prized invention, and practically ruined your movie career."

"No need for words, Darrel," Jimmy raised his hand up, "What truly matters is that Technus is defeated and everyone is safe and out of harm's way. Thanks to you." Darry smiled, feeling victorious over the ghost and given his powers, but frowns since he feels responsible for ruining Jimmy's good name until-

"AND CUT!" Bickles yells out and to everyone's surprise, he pops up with his people, "That was fantastic! Far from excellent! The action was so intense it was almost REAL!"

Timmy was dumbfounded, "Wait, what's going on?"

"I just got everything on film and it's gonna serve as the most perfect climax to Steel Titan ever!" Mr. Bickles explained in excitement. "Mr. Neutron, I knew you were good, but that was GENIUS! Your idea to make the suit show up and do some damage like it was being hijacked by Trevor Stockade's mortal enemy was brilliant! How did you ever come up with it?"

"He didn't come up with that." Timmy pointed out.

"That was actually-" Danny explained as well until Jimmy covered both their mouths to silence them.

"What can I say? We actors like a little improv." Jimmy said with a cool smile. "And thanks, I am a genius."

"Wait a second!" Cindy said, making her way in front of Mr. Bickles. "I was in that scrap too. This means I'm perfect for a role in the movie."

Jimmy placed a hand over his forehead. "Cindy, how many times do I have to-"

But Cindy held up a finger to his face, "Quiet Superstar." She then smiles to Mr. Bickles and adds, "I understand that as Neutron's beautiful and much more talented wife, I may overshadow my husband's talent in his own movie. But I've studied these kinds of things and according to your contract in film making; I am allowed to qualify for at least one role in your movie."

Mr. Bickles thought about it, "Well, since all of you were involved during filming, it wouldn't hurt. You're all hired!"

"WA-HOO!" the kids cheered with the adults smiling that all of them will be acting in Jimmy's movie.

"This will be my big break!" Cindy grinned with stars in her eyes.

* * *

A few months later, the movie was finished and will be premiered at the Chinese Theater. Darry and the gang were dressed up and watched the red carpet as Jimmy Neutron appeared from a limo and all his fans scream in excitement. Jimmy waved until Cindy comes out from the limo and pushed him away, dressed like a superstar. "Move over, people, Hollywood's next star has arrived," Cindy said as Jimmy rolled his eyes.

Soon, everyone was inside the theater for its premiere. Jimmy and Cindy sat together next to SpongeTron, Max, and Timmy while Darry, Tommy, Tammy, Yuki, Danny, and Sam were sitting a row behind them. The theater becomes dark and the movie appears with the title _"Steel Titan."_ Everyone cheered in applause as the movie starts.

As the movie played, so far it is as anticipated for everyone as they continued viewing the film. Cindy was waiting for her part when they reached the end of the movie. Jimmy as Trevor Stockade was at a live press as he tries to explain what occurred between him and Yamoto. "I can assure you that everything that happened at Stockade Industries was not a terrorist attack. There was a mishap in the lab where one of our experiments malfunctioned and someone needed to stop it before it spread to the city.

"Excuse me, Mr. Stockade," a hand raised up as the movie cuts to a reporter with long blonde hair in a ponytail and wearing glasses behind her green eyes.

"Yes, you in the front." Jimmy said, pointing to her.

Cindy grinned excitedly as she sees her role as Tina Dearhart. "Do you honestly want us to believe that one of your bodyguards was donning the armored suit?"

Jimmy paused for a bit and sighed, putting down his reading cards, "You're right. I'm actually Steel Titan." At his words, the press went into a frenzy as the film ended. Everyone roared in applause with the Nicktoons clapping, all except one.

"That's it?" Cindy asked in disappointment. "I only get one line? We filmed much more scenes with me in it!"

"They had to cut the film for time." Jimmy explained. "The movie has to run for only 75 minutes." Out of anger, Cindy dumps the popcorn bucket on his head, spilling popcorn everywhere.

Timmy, Danny, and Sam watch as Cindy storms away with Max. "Aside from that, you did a good job, Mr. Stockade," Sam said nicely.

"So good that I already signed you over for the next two sequels and a possible Retributors adaption," Timmy said, holding up his phone.

"And I couldn't have done it without you, Turner," Jimmy smiled, taking the popcorn from his head and turned to the kids, "Especially you guys."

"Let's be grateful that Darry's powers returned," SpongeTron added, "Cuz Darry Phantom is who he is and who he will always be."

"Aw, thanks," Darry said, giving a soft punch on SpongeTron's shoulder. The three kids and robot move out of their seats.

The adults watch the kids discuss loudly. "So who do you think would win in a fight? Danny Phantom or Steel Titan?" Yuki asked.

"Steel Titan!" Tommy answered, "His armor's way too strong for Phantom or Phantom Jr. here."

"Not unless I overshadow Steel Titan and take the suit for myself," Darry chuckled, "Not like I need it anyway. I could even hold him down with my shadow abilities."

Tammy chuckled, "Wow, Dar. It's been awhile since you had ghost powers. I almost forgot how dark and frightening they can be."

Jimmy's eyes widen, hearing Tammy. "Wait, what was that?" he glanced to see the kids not hearing him as they exit the theater.

"Jimmy?" Danny asked as he and Sam stare at him, looking concerned. "Is everything alright?"

Jimmy looks back at Darry, remembering about Tammy's words and something else. He looks at Danny and says, "Everything's...fine."

**The End**

* * *

Or is it? What do you think? Hope you liked this story and stick around for the next one titled "Polluted Friendship".


	18. Polluted Friendship: Part 1

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 8: Polluted Friendship**

**Plot:** _Buster is getting tired of his father treating him like a little kid, especially since it causes him to get bullied by Otto Otter at school. While an oil spill threatens to pollute Bikini Bottom, the Nicktoons try to solve the crises by making a petition for everyone to sign, but the teens of Bikini Bottom sell the oil on the black market as a tasty (but unhealthy) snack, with the risk of Buster getting involved._

**Part 1**

* * *

It was another morning under the ocean in Bikini Bottom. Inside the Pineapple Dome that was home to the SquarePants family, everyone was getting ready to start their day. The kids were getting ready to head off to school while SpongeBob and Sandy were preparing the kids' lunches before heading off to work.

While Twitchy was shoveling down his breakfast and Crash was putting a bunch of unnecessary supplies in his backpack, Junior was flipping through channels on the TV until he sees the news. The news reporter, Perch Perkins announces, "We've just received word that another toxic black fog has entered the ocean and if readings are correct, could make its way to Bikini Bottom. Panic is not advised, but be prepared for what may cause an environmental panic."

"Mommy! Daddy!" Junior called to his parents in the kitchen. "They said on the news that a giant fog was gonna cover Bikini Bottom!"

But SpongeBob wasn't really paying attention and just chipperly responded, "That's great, Junior! A little mist would never hurt anyone!"

Sandy then folded the seventh sacked lunch and smiled in satisfaction, "There we go." she then hollered through the house, much to SpongeBob's dismay, "Kids! Start headin' out before y'all are late for school!"

The squirrel triplets are the first to enter the kitchen and grab their own lunch bags before saying goodbye to their parents. "Bye Mom. Bye Dad." Sally said as she got a kiss from her parents while walking out.

"Bye Ma. Bye Pa." Dolly said as well, kissing her parents goodbye.

"Bye Mom. Bye Dad." Allie said as they kiss her goodbye followed by Crash, Twitchy, and Junior who grab their lunches, received their kisses, and left for school.

SpongeBob, however, notices something and does a quick head count of his kids who had just left. He looks at Sandy and asks, "Are we missing someone?" The last and oldest of the SquarePants kids walks into the kitchen with the same bored expression on his face, wearing headphones as he grabs his sacked lunch. He was about to walk out of the house until-

"Oh Buster!" SpongeBob sang in a light tone. Buster froze and turned to his parents, lifting up one headphone. "Have you forgotten something?" SpongeBob asked.

Buster had an uneasy expression on his face as he remained silent. "Come on, Bustie." SpongeBob said optimistically as he grabbed Buster in a hug and pulled him close. "Give your daddy a sweet kiss goodbye." Buster tried to struggle out of his dad's embrace, only for SpongeBob to lay a big kiss on his cheek. A heavily annoyed Buster just frowned, unamused, straightening his headphones before walking out the front door without a word.

SpongeBob however was still smiling until Sandy mentioned a bit uneasy, "SpongeBob, sweetums, don't ya think Buster is gettin' a little old for that kind of stuff?"

"Nonsense!" SpongeBob waved over, "My little man is never too old for Daddy's kisses." SpongeBob whistled while leaving the kitchen with Sandy looking in concerned.

* * *

In Bikini Bottom Junior High were teenagers chatting with their peers. The cheerleaders are discussing which jock is the hottest, the jocks were talking about sports, and nerds were roleplaying with each other on their computer.

In the auditorium, Buster was practicing his guitar and vocals along with Marie on organ and Darry on drums. Buster finished his guitar solo as Darry finished the song with a bang on his drums. "Yeah!" Darry cheered, "Great job, guys."

Buster responded by plucking his guitar as Marie boredly says, "Yeah, whatever..."

Eventually, the three teenagers leave the auditorium. "I'm telling you, we are gonna rock at our gig next week," Darry said, "Poison Blowfish is gonna be the top trend in all of Bikini Bottom."

"I sure can't wait to be popular," Marie said dully, "Do you think fans will tattoo their skin with our faces on them. That'll be cool. I have a cousin who's a good tattoo artist back in college, he practiced by tattooing himself. He told me not to worry cuz he easily removes tattoos by-"

"Ha!" a voice unfamiliar to Darry laughed. The three turn to see a bunch of delinquent-looking fish with a tough-looking otter wearing a leather jacket, sunglasses, and hat. "As if my skin has to have the faces of cheesebrain and wrinkly face over there! Bet he's still not old enough to have tattoos!" The otter chuckled as his gang followed and walked on.

Marie took out a mirror to examine her face when Darry asked her and Buster, "That's rude. Who are those guys?"

"That's Otto Otter." Marie explained. "The biggest bully at our school. He and his gang practically make it their mission on life to torment everyone here. I guess he just doesn't have anything better to do."

"Harsh man," Darry said, knowing what it's like facing bullies at school.

"He makes fun of Buster most of all," Marie mentioned, "Especially since..."

"Since what?" but Darry's question was answered when a boat flies above him and crashed into the school grounds. Teens scream as they run off as the boat lands to Buster's side.

Obviously, SpongeBob was at the wheel. "Bustie! Your mom's busy at work, so I get to drive you back home. Isn't that exciting?!" Buster looked around his peers who are watching when SpongeBob grabbed him and placed him at the backseat. "We don't want you at the front. You could get a boo-boo if we ever have an accident."

Buster glanced at the teens, who heard his dad and snickered. Otto and his gang laughed as the otter yelled, "Ya heard your old man, Bustie! You don't wanna get a boo-boo driving 5 miles an hour!"

Buster sighed as he is about to put on his seatbelt when. "Nah ah ah! Let me put the seatbelt on," SpongeBob said and takes out Buster's seatbelt. But instead of placing it in the buckle, he wraps the seatbelt around Buster's arms and torso before buckling it. "Safety first!" SpongeBob said as he drives away with Marie and Darry watching.

* * *

In the Krusty Krab, Marie and Darry decide to meet up with Buster and SpongeBob. The two walk over to see it was Buster's shift to work on the cashier. Buster lets out a large sigh as he rings up the register. "Hey Buster," Marie says with a small smile. "You seem down in the dumps today. Or should I say, down-er."

Buster just holds up a notepad, gesturing Marie to give him her order. "Okay, I'll have a salad with coral fries on the side."

"That'll be six bucks," Buster answered.

"I have ten," Marie said, giving a ten-dollar bill.

Buster grabs the bill and places it in the cash register while taking out her change, "Here's your change-" suddenly, the lights go dark to everyone's confusion.

Suddenly, balloons and confetti flew around. SpongeBob just exited his office in excitement. "Did you hear that, everyone?! Buster just counted his first change!" Marie and Darry are confused until a flash nearly blinded them. They turn to see SpongeTron 363 has taken theirs and Buster's picture while 636 was blowing a party horn. The photo printed out from 363's camera as SpongeBob grabbed it. "Oh, I'm so proud of my boy!" SpongeBob said, hugging Buster as he almost gagged.

"Yeah, learning how to count. That's a miracle," Marie stated sarcastically.

"Oh, but you should have seen Buster's other firsts! This is going into the album," SpongeBob said, holding up a large scrapbook. He opened it up for everyone to see his photos. "Look! Here's Buster talking to his first customer! And there's Buster flipping his first patty. Him washing the restrooms for the first time. And here's him taking out the garbage for the first time!" Buster looks at the photo when SpongeBob throws him a bag of garbage, "By the way, Buster, it's your turn to take out the trash."

Buster sighed as Darry watches him take out the garbage while SpongeBob is showing the customers Buster's photo album. "Wasn't this exciting? I'm so proud of my little man!" SpongeBob said, pinching Buster's cheeks before he exits the Krusty Krab.

"Uh...I'll be right back," Darry said and hurries to Buster's direction. Outside, Buster dully places the garbage bag into the dumpster when Darry walks over, "Uh Buster? Unsure if you noticed lately, but don't you think your dad is treating you like-how do I put this nicely? A cutesy sissy childish stinky baby?"

At his words, Buster's head slowly rotates to a 180 degree with angry looking eyes, "Gee, you THINK?!" Buster shouted at him in an irked tone.

"Dude, if this thing is bothering you so much, why don't you tell your dad how you really feel about this?" Darry suggested.

Buster sighed, "I can't. You know my dad. He's...too sensitive about this kind of stuff."

Darry scoffed. "SpongeBob? Sensitive?"

Back in the Krusty Krab, an old man was placing ketchup on his patty. He tried to squirt it out, but couldn't. "Uh...waiter? I think we're out of ketchup."

Hearing this, SpongeBob spun around and gasped in horror. "No ketchup? It can't be...all the ketchup bottles were supposed to be filled last night. How could we miss one? Why? WHHHHHYYY?!" SpongeBob screamed in horror with SpongeTrons 363 and 636 panicking and knocking tables out of the way, causing mayhem.

Darry and Buster were watching the scene from out the window. "Oh," Darry understood, but said to Buster, "Well, take it from me. You gotta tell him at some point."

Buster rolls his eyes and dully replies, "Yeah, like you would understand, Mr. I-Have-A-Famous-Superhero-For-A-Dad. The only way I can deal with this is not saying anything at all, that way nothing even more humiliating will happen."

Darry raised an eyebrow. "So you're basically okay with your dad treating you like a little baby?"

Buster gritted his teeth in frustration, until SpongeBob's voice was heard from inside, "Oh Bustie! You got customers inside waiting for you!" Darry stares as Buster remains silent and walks back inside to do his job with a sour frown on his face.

* * *

The next day in Amity Park, school had just let out and Darry was about to walk home until a girl's voice called out, "DARRY!" and he turned his attention to see Tammy running toward him with a bunch of fliers and dragging Tommy behind her.

"Oh, hey guys," Darry greeted, "How's it-"

He was cut off by Tammy, who shouted, "Here! Take this!" and handed him one of the flyers.

Darry looked at the flyer curiously and read the big bold words, "'Stop Oil Spillage'?"

"That's right." Tammy shouted in a bold tone. "There have been several ships spilling oil right into the ocean, and you know what happens when oil goes right into the ocean."

"It's an environmental disaster for the sea creatures, blah, blah, blah." Tommy answered in a bored tone. "Can I go home now?"

"NO!" Tammy shouted angrily, "You saw that nature documentary in class; you know what's gonna happen to all our friends in Bikini Bottom if they get close to that oil. Darry, you gotta help support our cause."

"Umm..." Darry said nervously, scratching the back of his head. "As much as I love the ocean, I tend to say out of ecological protest. It's not really my thing."

"Alright..." Tammy said defiantly as she turned away. "I guess I'll just ask...your MOM. I'm sure she'll be happy to support my cause, yet be disappointed that her own son is ignoring the endangerment of the earth's ocean and the innocent creatures that live in it."

Darry's eyes widen and he quickly grabs a couple flyers from Tammy. "'Save the ocean' that's what I always say." he said with a forced smile.

"Oil spills don't even happen in Bikini Bottom." Tommy pointed out. "It's the cleanest city in the ocean."

Suddenly, their Recallers ring and Darry answers his quickly, "This is Darry Fenton."

_"Guys!" _SpongeTron's voice called out, _"There's a huge fog of oil barren in the oceanic world and it's headed straight for Bikini Bottom!"_

Darry and Tommy's faces freeze in shock while Tammy shouts in triumph, "Ha! I was right! I mean...OH NOOOO!"

* * *

The three Nicktoons meet up with SpongeTron in his room and the robot sits in front of his computer while the others look over him to see a map of Bikini Bottom and a black blotch slowly approaching it. "That's the oil spill?" Darry questioned skeptically. "It doesn't look so bad."

"Doesn't look so bad?" SpongeTron asked angrily. "Do you even know what'll happen once that oil reaches Bikini Bottom?"

"Gee, why don't you ask the environmental expert here?" Tommy gestured to Tammy.

She crossed her arms and answered, "That oil could pollute the city and harm every sea creature there. They can get horribly sick...or worse."

Hearing this, Darry gulps nervously while SpongeTron points out, "My Creator is there and his family and friends are all in danger."

"But what can we do?" Tommy asked. "We're the Nicktoons, not activists."

"Don't worry." SpongeTron assured. "No one is in any immediate danger. According to my calculations, the oil should not arrive in Bikini Bottom for another four days. So we have until then to figure out a way to prevent it from polluting the town." He looks at the screen and gets a longing smile, "All that delicious-looking oil."

"In that case, we have to convince everyone to protest this inane dumping in the ocean." Tammy said in determination.

Tommy just looked at her dully. "Dude, no one but us knows that Bikini Bottom exists."

"Yes, but I have a theory," Tammy explained, "You see, our five worlds are deeply connected to each other. Same history, same event, same presidents; but react differently. So I think, if we are able to stop illegal spills in Amity Park, Dimmsdale, Retroville, and the Pupununu, this will cause a chain reaction that would immediately stop the environmental crisis in Bikini Bottom!"

"That's the dumbest plan ever!" Tommy complained.

"I'm the oldest and I say it's a good plan and WE'RE DOING IT!" Tammy yelled before dragging him off.

"Sis, we're the same age." Tommy cried before he was pulled away.

Darry then turned to SpongeTron, "Does SpongeBob and Sandy know about this?"

"So far, no." SpongeTron sheepishly answered, "I didn't really wanna tell my Creator since if he gets involved, that delicious yet deadly oil could get absorbed into his body and he could get ill from it...or worse."

"Either that or he'll go crazy about it." Darry said until he clears his throat, "Okay, as leader, I'll go to Bikini Bottom and make sure none of them find out about the oil coming towards them. Just keep me updated on how we can stop this thing- if Tammy's weird plan doesn't work."

"Aye aye Captain." SpongeTron cheerfully said with a salute. "But come on, my Creator doesn't go that crazy about everything."

Darry narrowed his eyes dully, "He freaks out if they run out of napkins."

SpongeTron gasped in horror. "No napkins?! AAAAAHHHH!" he screamed loudly, holding the sides of his head.

* * *

Meanwhile at Bikini Bottom Junior High, Buster was in the hallway gathering stuff from his locker before heading home. Suddenly, a large shadow loomed over him and he turned around to see Otto Otter and his gang surrounding him. "Hey Bustie, where you off to in such a hurry?" Otto asked mockingly. "Is your daddy picking you up again?"

Buster just silently frowns while Otto and his gang laugh at his expense. "Hey Bustie, I think you forgot something the other day." Otto said before stuffing a large bra onto Buster's head. Otto's gang laughed as Buster angrily pulled the bra off and stuffs it in a trashcan.

Once Otto and his gang left, Marie approached Buster, "You're not gonna put up with that, are you? You should tell someone or at least whack him with a karate chop."

"Tell who?" Buster asked angrily. "My dad? And besides, my mom told me to never use karate for revenge."

"Hey, don't get mad at me because Otto likes to pick on you and your dad's a weirdo."

"What do you know?" Buster snapped at her. "You don't have to deal with the world's most embarrassing dad!" Marie was surprised by his outburst. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to work."

* * *

Later at the Krusty Krab, Buster was wiping down tables until SpongeBob came over and ran his hand through his hair. "Howdy Bustie, how's my little Krusty Krab employee doing?" he greeted cheerfully.

Buster narrowed his eyes in annoyance and muttered, "It's 'Buster'."

"It sure is." SpongeBob replied, not noticing his fuming anger. "Listen, do you think you can man the cash register for a bit? Your Uncle Squidward ran out to get more buns." He started talking in baby-talk, "I know my smart widdle man can handle it."

Buster glared angrily, but chose not to say anything, and instead walked behind the front counter and opened the cash register. Darry Phantom flew inside the Krusty Krab, changing into human form, and rushed over to Buster. "Hey, Buster, can we talk?" he asked, looking frantic about something.

But Buster didn't really seem to care at this point. "Make it quick." he dully answered.

"Well, have you heard about that strange black fog that's coming to Bikini Bottom?"

"Nope," Buster carelessly replied as he counts the money inside the register.

"Well, there is." Darry continued to explain. "And that fog is made up of-"

Suddenly, a loud bang is heard from behind as two teenaged fish walk into the Krusty Krab. "Sup dudes and dudettes!" one of the fish exclaimed, disturbing all the customers.

"I'm hungry!" the other fish yells. "Let's get something to eat!"

They walk up to the cash register and one of them squints as he looks at Buster. "Hey, aren't you that SquarePants kid from school?" he asked.

"Umm..." Buster stammers nervously.

Then the other fish whispers, "Hey, have you tried this new stuff called 'gunk'? It tastes really good."

While Buster was baffled, having never heard of such a product, the worst possible thing happened when SpongeBob approached them. "Well, hi guys." he greeted. "Are you friends of Bustie here?"

"It's 'Buster'..." Buster muttered, trying to hide his face behind his hands in embarrassment.

But then the two teenage fish laugh rather oddly. "Now I remember. He's the kid with the weirdo dad."

"Of course I'm his dad." SpongeBob cheerfully explained, "I can tell you all about the times Bustie and I spent together when he was just a little guy. He's also a wonderful employee here at the Krusty Krab. I even have a scrapbook of Bustie's wonderful memories here that I can show you..."

Finally, the young sponge had enough and yelled louder than he'd ever been before, "It's 'BUSTER'!"

Darry was surprised to see his friend this mad. But SpongeBob dismisses his anger and pats Buster on the head, "Oh, don't get all mad at me, little man."

"Uh...I'd LOVE to see Buster's scrapbook, Mr. SquarePants," Darry quickly said, pushing the adult sponge away from Buster and the teens, "As far away as possible!"

"Wow Buster," the teenage fish said, "You just made everything totally awkward. You should ditch this place and come hang."

Buster then looked in the direction his dad left and then looked at his schoolmates. He narrowed his eyes, throwing off his Krusty Krab hat and replacing it with his normal beret. "I think I will." he said before walking out of the restaurant with the two fish.

Watching was him leave was SpongeTrons 363 and 636. The former gasped, "The Creator's child left before the end of his shift."

"Should we inform the Creator?" SpongeTron 636 asked nervously.

But it was too late when SpongeBob bursts out of the kitchen, holding out his scrapbook. "Oh Bustie! Let's take a picture of you and your friends for your-" but then he gasps when he sees Buster nowhere in sight, and drops the scrapbook on the ground in shock.

Darry peeks in to see the commotion and groans, "Uh oh." before SpongeBob screams loudly.

* * *

Meanwhile in Amity Park, Tammy was in front of Fenton Works, standing on top of a box as she shouted through a megaphone, "Save the ocean! Stop pollution!" Tommy was being forced to hand out flyers, but no one seemed to be interested and just walked by and ignored them.

Sam was walking out of Fenton Works when she sees what the twins are doing. "I never thought you two would be interested in the environment," she stated.

"We are now." Tammy answered proudly. "We're protecting the world of Bikini Bottom from being a polluted mess."

"Really?" Sam said, impressed, leaning back, "How much progress have you made?"

Tommy began adding on a calculator as he answered, "Well, according to the results of the last hour and a half we spent making speeches and handing out environmental campaign flyers, I'd say we have...zero supporters."

"Mrs. Fenton, you're an environmentalist! Is there any way you can help us bring in more supporters?" Tammy asked.

"Hmm..." Sam pondered thoughtfully, "If you really want people to support you, you make a petition for them to sign which will convince ships from starting the oil spill. But first off, you need to target a certain group who is willing to sign to solve the issue."

"What do you mean?" Tammy wondered.

Sam takes out her computer and types in something. "Let's say we want to target animal lovers. Show them what happens to sea creatures if they ever come in contact with an environmental disaster. Here's some photos..." She should images from her computer for Tommy and Tammy to show.

Horror and disgust was planted on the twins. "Eeeww!" the twins backed off.

Poof appeared out of curiosity when he saw the photos and stuck his tongue out, "Yucky!"

But Sam simply smiled, "Once people see just what their carelessness can lead to, you'll get the results you're after."

"Ugh..." Tommy groaned, holding his stomach, "I think my lunch is coming back." He covered his mouth and rushed inside Fenton Works to use the bathroom.

Tammy whispered something to Poof as he shakes up a petition and photos from what Sam showed her. She held up the photos in the air while yelled in the megaphone, "You want this to happen to innocent sea creatures?! Help us by signing this petition to stop oil spillage!"

Several people glanced and saw the photos Tammy showed. "Oh my," a woman backed away, feeling disgusted.

"How horrible," a man said. Soon, several citizens arrive to sign Tammy's petition.

Tommy exited Fenton Works, wiping his mouth. "Ugh, talk about fear and propaganda..."

Sam continues typing and states, "Wanna see what happens to little piglets when sent to the meat factory?" She shows images from her laptop to Tommy as he peeked in horror. His face turned a sickly green and hurries to the bathroom once more.

Tammy then whispered to Sam, I thought we were supposed to be stopping pollution, not stopping production of meat."

"Nothing wrong with killing two birds with one stone."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Bikini Bottom, Buster was walking with the two teenaged fish, who lead him to a small alley way in the city. Buster wondered where he was until he spotted Otto Otter sitting at a concession stand that had jars filled with a black substance inside. "Anyone else interested in buying some?" Otto asked, holding up a jar.

Buster takes the jar and glances at it, "What is this?" he wondered.

Otto swipes the jar back and answers, "If you must know, it's some new gunk we found that I'm making money off of to sell as a cool delicious treat. Everyone calls it...gunk."

"I'll buy some!" the teenaged fish shouts, holding up money. "Me too!" the other one shouts, doing the same. They each purchase a jar and reach inside, grabbing a handful of the gooey sticky glob of the substance and sticking it in their mouths. Once they swallow, they almost look sickened until they begin cackling like mad.

Buster was stunned by this until Otto asks him, "So Bustie, are you gonna buy some or not?"

Buster looks at the jar and throws it back to Otto, "Thanks, but no thanks. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back home."

Buster turned away and walks out of the alley until Otto yelled out, "What's wrong, Bustie? If you miss your curfew is Daddy gonna spank ya?" Otto and his gang laughed as Buster shook his fist, but he still walked away passing by a teenaged fish who places something in his backpack.

* * *

Hope you enjoy this story and leave a review. And hopefully Buster can open his mouth and say something. Sticky around for Part 2.


	19. Polluted Friendship: Part 2

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 8: Polluted Friendship**

**Plot:** _Buster is getting tired of his father treating him like a little kid, especially since it causes him to get bullied by Otto Otter at school. While an oil spill threatens to pollute Bikini Bottom, the Nicktoons try to solve the crises by making a petition for everyone to sign, but the teens of Bikini Bottom sell the oil on the black market as a tasty (but unhealthy) snack, with the risk of Buster getting involved._

**Part 2**

* * *

In the Pineapple Dome, Darry was in the garage helping SpongeBob as he is working on something underneath. Darry hands SpongeBob a wrench and states, "I'm pretty sure Buster is fine, SpongeBob. There's nothing to be worried about," Darry assured.

SpongeBob was using Crash's hoverboard to work on a strange vehicle Darry didn't recognize as it was covered with a white cloth. He came from underneath, looking all sweaty. "Y-You're right! Of course not! As long as he's with his friends, then that's okay with me."

"I wouldn't say 'friends'," Darry murmured to himself, noticing the teens' strange behavior until he asked, "So what are you working on, SpongeBob?"

"Oh, just fixing up my old bike," SpongeBob answered as he patted on the cloth-covered vehicle, "This was the first thing I rode before I was able to get my boating license."

Darry then asked curiously, "Can you explain to me exactly HOW you managed to get a license?" SpongeBob was about to answer until he hears a ringing from outside the Pineapple Dome.

SpongeBob rushes outside the house with Darry following, and runs over to the door of the dome, opening it to find a dripping wet Buster standing there, having arrived home. "Bustie! You're home!" SpongeBob cried in joy as he hugged Buster, who stood there stiffly. "And thank Neptune you're safe!" But Buster just frowned and shoved his father off of him. "Oh Bustie, you..." SpongeBob chuckled, "Did you use the Moisture Spray yet?"

Before Buster can respond, SpongeBob cuts him off, "Don't say anything. I'll just give you an extra spray just to be safe." SpongeBob holds up a spare can and sprays Buster making him cough. "So where have you been all this time?"

"Oh, just doing some...after-school project," Buster lied and started heading to the Pineapple when SpongeBob grabbed his bag.

"Oh really? Can I see?" SpongeBob asked.

"N-No," Buster pulled his bag away when something fell from one of its pockets. The jar with the strange black substance rolled over to SpongeBob's feet as he picks it up.

SpongeBob's eyes widen in horror as he stared at Buster, who too is surprised. "Is this...?"

Darry and Buster didn't like the dead silence SpongeBob has and the twitch in his right eye. "Uh oh," Darry backed away.

"Dad, I can explain," Buster flailed his arms.

"It's gunk?" SpongeBob said in disbelief, "Buster is eating gunk?" he fell to his knees and cried, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Eventually, word came out in the SquarePants residence and thankfully Patrick Star volunteered to babysit the kids outside. In the living room, Sandy glared at Buster in disapproval with Darry sitting next to him. SpongeBob on the other hand, "NOOOOOOOO! WHY WOULD BUSTIE DO SUCH A THING?! I DID EVERYTHING FOR HIM! I'M A TERRIBLE DADDY!"

As Sandy, Buster, and Darry watch SpongeBob's intense breakdown, the ghost boy whispered to the teenaged sponge, "Did you really do it?"

"Of course not!" Buster hissed at him, "I'm not that kind of person to do those kinds of things."

"Soo...shouldn't you tell your dad about it?"

"Not yet. I'll tell him once he gets to the scolding. He's doing the screaming first, then after-"

"No! It's not true. It CAN'T be true! No way my little man would use gunk," SpongeBob said, pulling his tie nervously while sweating it off.

"Self-denial," Buster explained where Darry has never seen SpongeBob this upset before. "Then, there's..."

SpongeBob sank to his knees once more, "But the evidence is right here...so it MUST BE TRUE! WAAH!" tears burst out of his eyes like a faucet.

"The crying," Buster answered, "Next..." SpongeBob continued weeping as he rolled on the floor absorbing his own puddle of tears. "Rolling on the floor in tears, sometimes there's also..." SpongeBob lies on the floor in a fetal position sucking his thumb. "Well, there's that and now we get to the-" but instead, SpongeBob spouted his tears upward like a fountain as he drank them up. "Oh, that's new," Buster noticed.

Suddenly, SpongeBob rushed over to Buster holding his arms around his square hips and says, "Buster SquarePants!"

"Ah, there's the scolding," Buster pointed out.

"I want you to calmly explain why you're CARRYING GUNK AROUND WITH YOU LIKE A MID-AFTERNOON SNACK!"

Buster stammered as he tried to explain, "I...I...I didn't..."

"As the oldest and more responsible of your siblings, I thought you could be trusted." SpongeBob said, putting his arm over his eyes. "But how could my little man resort to such heinous crimes?"

Sandy held her forehead in frustration. "SpongeBob, we're not gettin' anywhere with you blubberin' on like that."

"But Sandy, our boy is heading down a path of no return." SpongeBob franticly says, holding his wife's shoulders. "We're gonna have to ground him before it's too late."

"'Ground me'?" Buster asked in surprised, "B-But you can't! That gunk isn't even mine!"

"Then who does it belong to?" Sandy demanded to know. "Ya best better start explainin' if'n you don't wanna end up grounded."

Buster answered, "I...I don't know how it ended up in my bag. I met someone who was selling the stuff, but I didn't actually take it."

SpongeBob gasped as tears swelled in his eyes once more, "My Bustie is in the shady business?" He was about to weep until Sandy slapped him.

"That doesn't sound like a good explanation," Sandy said, "Y'all better keep talkin' more unless you wanna be grounded for a month."

"A month?" Buster asked surprised.

"Gunk is a very serious matter," Sandy explained, "Despite being a crazy trend teens crave; they become addicted and intoxicated to it, eventually windin' up in the hospital days later. We don't know who's been brandin' this ooze or where it even comes from, but unless y'all tell us what's going on, you're gonna be in huge trouble."

Buster was a bit nervous, unsure how to properly explain until his eyes brighten with an idea. "I don't have to tell you, Mom. I can show you where it came from."

* * *

A half hour later, Buster led SpongeBob, Sandy, and Darry out into the city and brought them to the same alley where he found stand selling the aforementioned gunk. However, there was now no sign of Otto Otter, his stand, gunk, or any sign of teenagers eating the gunk. "B-but...this is where they were selling them!" Buster tried to explained but his parents look at him disappointingly.

"Buster, until you decide to start being honest with us, we're gonna have to ground you." SpongeBob said in a serious tone.

"But Dad!" Buster complained.

"We warned you," Sandy sternly agreed. "You're grounded for one whole month."

Buster looks sadly as his parents march off, leaving only him and Darry. "I'm telling you, Dar. Otto and his gang were selling this stuff on the streets. They must have slipped it in my bag. They must've guessed if I was found out, they'd move their stand somewhere else."

"Well, what are you gonna do?" Darry asked. "You have to find some way to convince your folks that you're innocent. Where does this gunk even come from anyway?"

"I don't know." Buster replied until determination burns in his eyes. "But I'm gonna find that Otto and make him tell the truth."

Darry shook his head in disapproval, "This wouldn't have happened if you told your dad the truth. The REAL truth."

Buster just angrily frowns. "You think he would've listened? To him I'm just a little kid. And now I'm grounded...like a little kid." he then storms away, leaving Darry alone. Darry sighed and was about to walk away when something splats underneath his foot. He lifted his foot up to see something sticking on his shoe from the ground.

* * *

After getting a sample of the substance, Darry brought it to Nicktoon HQ and gave it to SpongeTron for analyzation. "So what do you think it is?" Darry asked.

SpongeTron placed it on a slide and sniffed it. "I don't know, but it smells delicious."

Darry raised an eyebrow and asked, "It came from the ocean. How could you find it delicious?"

SpongeTron shrugged and answered, "I don't know. But I'll run a scan on this and I'll let you know soon."

"I hope so. Things are getting intense between Buster and SpongeBob. All because of some bad thing called 'gunk'."

"Gunk? Never heard of it." SpongeTron said. "I'm sure the Creator will realize the truth soon. He knows his children better than anybody and should know just what they would and would not do."

* * *

The next morning in Bikini Bottom, school had just let out and Buster was preparing to head home due to his punishment until he spots Otto stuffing a poor hapless nerd into his locker as his gang laughs in amusement. Buster frowned (more than usual) and marched over to Otto and his goons. When Otto notices him, he just smirks at him and says, "Look who it is. It's Bustie SquarePants. Did you forget your D-Cup?"

The sponge just angrily glared and responded, "I know you put that gunk in my bag yesterday. I got into a load of trouble because of you."

Otto just scoffed, "Trouble, schmouble. The problem with you is that you got caught. My gang and I NEVER get caught. Not by our parents, not the police, or anyone else!"

_'Is that so?'_ Buster thought, understanding how he "misled" his parents last night.

"Just slipped it in your bag in case you changed your mind, so whatdoya think of this gunk?" Otto asked.

Buster glared at him when he realized something. He smiled, "Actually, that was the best thing I ever tasted in my life."

Otto's eyes widen in surprise. "Really? You liked it?"

"Yeah, I did," Buster lied without being noticed, "It tasted odd at first, but have a surprising unique aftertaste with a tingly sensation."

"I know, right!" one fish screamed out.

Otto smiled and cheered, "I knew you'd come around, SquarePants. What'd ya say you hang with us for a while? There's more gunk where that came from."

Buster held his chin as he thought it over. "Well, I am grounded, but sure." All the teens cheered as Otto and his gang led Buster out of the school to hang out. However, watching this from behind a hall corner was Marie, who gasped in shock over the decision she saw Buster make, not knowing the reason behind it.

* * *

Meanwhile in Dimmsdale, Irma and Katy were walking toward school. "Ah, wasn't Neutron dreamy as Trevor Stockade?" Katy asked Irma.

"Oh yes," Irma agreed. "He gave a totally believable performance. I can't wait to see him in the sequel."

_**"Say no to oil spill! Say no to oil spill!"**_ someone chanted as Irma and Katy hurried to school to see Tommy and Tammy blocking the school entrance as they circle around, holding up picket signs.

All the students gather and watch as Tommy and Tammy chant, and Sam is sitting at a table with kids lining up to sign a petition for Dimmsdale. That's when Principle Waxelplax walks in. "What's going on here?"

Tammy answered, "Protecting the ocean from harmful chemicals. We need every signature we can get so our friends in the sea can live without fear."

"Well, you're gonna have to do this later cuz students and teachers are LATE FOR CLASS!"

"NEVER!" Tammy yelled out through a bullhorn, blocking the door, "I'll NEVER let anyone go inside unless we make people aware of the oil crisis and sign our petition!"

"That's right." Sam nodded with her arms crossed, "And everyone, even children, have the right to raise public awareness of potentially harmful substances that can destroy our environment. Such has dissecting innocent frogs in your bio lab, selling only meat in your cafeteria, or flushing hazardous chemicals down your toilets which will go straight into the ocean."

"And why should we care at all for the environment?" Crocker appeared and asked.

"Because we won't let ANYONE enter this school until they sign our petition," Sam stated.

"So that means we don't have to attend class?" a student said and begins to walk away.

"Ok, see ya!" students begin walking away until Sam states...

"And if no students attend class for teaching, all of the school's faculty's monthly pay will decrease."

Waxelplax, Mr. Crocker, Mr. Bickles, and Mr. Birkenbake glance at each other when Waxelplax wields a mace and swings it on the ground, scaring her students. "All of you better SIGN and head to class pronto!" Waxelplax ordered, "OR ELSE!"

Tommy stares in bafflement as a line of students fearfully sign the petition. Mr. Crocker even signs, "I do have a friend who lives in the ocean, so better show support." he says with a nervous chuckle while signing his name.

Sam and Tammy grin as they bump their fists together. Poof was disguised as a campaign badge attached to Tommy's shirt, and his god child looked down and whispered, "Help me."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Krusty Krab, things were quiet as business was normal. However, there was a feeling of glum around since its manager was feeling depressed. SpongeBob was leaning against the front counter, drinking a milkshake as he talked with Squidward. "Where did I go wrong?" he asked in a depressed tone, "I've always raised Buster as a good kid. What could I have done that made him wanna do something like that?"

"You know teenagers." Squidward responded. "One day they're well-behaved and the next they're talking back, hanging with trouble-makers, and just bent on making your life miserable."

SpongeBob dropped his shake in shock until he shook it off and quickly said, "I'm gonna go out back for a break."

When SpongeBob went through the kitchen to step out, Darry entered the restaurant. "I hope things have settled down in here." he said to himself.

He turns to see Squidward and asked, "Have you seen your boss around?"

"He's out moping his sorrows away in ice cream and milkshakes," Squidward answered.

"How about Bust-" Darry was interrupted when Marie rushed into the Krusty Krab, "Marie?"

"Darry, have you seen Buster?" Marie asked in concerned.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing."

"Oh boy, this is bad," Marie said, "I just saw Buster out of class with Otto and his delinquents."

Darry and Squidward look at each other. "I'd hate to be in his shoes if SpongeBob finds-"

All of a sudden, SpongeBob bursts out of the kitchen through the metal wall. His eyes widen in pure shock as the spoon and tub of ice cream in his hands falls into the ground. "Buster is supposed to be GROUNDED!" SpongeBob yelled throughout the restaurant.

Darry and Marie watched as SpongeBob stormed out of the restaurant. "Wait, SpongeBob!" Darry called out, "Isn't this getting a bit outta hand? I mean, it's not like Buster at all to do this stuff."

"Where did you see them headed?" SpongeBob asked Marie.

"I heard they're heading outside Bikini Bottom," Marie said, "We can use Uncle Squidward's bo-"

"No!" SpongeBob raised a hand up, "We're taking my bike."

"Your bike?" Darry said when they see they reached the Pineapple Dome at the garage. Once inside, SpongeBob pulls the white sheet away for Darry and Marie to glance at his bike in awe. "This is your bike?" He asked him.

* * *

Outside Bikini Bottom, Buster has followed Otto's gang to the outskirts of town. "What are we doing here?" Buster asked Otto. "We're way outside city limits."

Otto smiled and answered, "If you wanna get more gunk, then we're gonna have to go to...'our supplier'."

As they walk further, Buster's eyes soon widen as they come upon a large black colored fog that was so large that it reached the surface and was so thick that no one could see inside. "We can't go any further." Buster cautiously pointed out. "This is one of those toxic fogs you hear about on the news."

"We're not going any further." Otto simply replied as they stopped in front of the fog.

Buster was confused until he saw one of Otto's friends stick their fin into the fog and pulled out a handful of sticky goop. "Finally, more gunk!" and put the whole thing in his mouth.

The sponge was stunned by this as they all stuck their hands through the fog and ate handfuls of the abnormal substance inside it. "You mean...that's where the gunk comes from?" he asked in shock.

"Yeah, we first discovered the stuff a week ago. It's radical man!" A fish said, leaning the gunk close to Buster's face.

"It was pretty far though. But conveniently for us, the fog keeps moving closer and closer to our territory," Otto explained.

"But at this rate, it's gonna reach Bikini Bottom by tomorrow!" Buster shouted.

Otto chuckled, "More business for us, dudes!" He high-fives his gang when one brings out gas masks and gives one to Buster. Otto places the mask around his face and says, "Come on! Let's see what other gunk is in there." Once the masks are strapped on, they go inside the fog.

* * *

Meanwhile, Darry Phantom was flying over the city trying to see if he could spot Buster from above. While he was looking, he got a call on his Recaller and answered to hear SpongeTron's voice, _"Darry, are you there?"_

"Yeah, I'm here." Darry responded. "We have a bit of a problem so talk fast."

_"I got the results of that sample you gave to me yesterday."_ SpongeTron explained. _"And readings say that it's actually oil."_

Darry's eyes widen in surprise. "Oil? Are you sure?"

_"Positive. Though it's weird cuz that oil fog isn't close enough to touch Bikini Bottom yet, someone would have to be bringing it there. The oil still smells delicious though."_

Darry then looked in the direction where the oil fog was approaching and narrowed his eyes, having a good idea about where Buster could be at this moment.

* * *

Inside the dark oil fog, Otto and his gang were gathering up jars of oil while Buster just watched. The sponge just walked around until he stops and spots a glowing green substance that he had never seen before. Otto sees this and runs over to it with a jar and scoops the glowing substance inside. Once he got it, he silently gestures everyone to head outside of the fog.

Once the teens were outside, they were dirty with oil as they removed their masks and breathe in the fresh water. But Buster was surprised to see how much oil they gathered.

"We hit the jackpot, baby!" Otto said with a grin, holding up the mysterious glowing gunk.

A fish came over and said, "Lemme try it!"

"No me!" Another fish protested, wanting to see what the glowing gunk is.

Otto pushed them aside and exclaims, "I think we should let the newbie try it out." And throws the glowing substance to Buster.

Buster said at it in surprise. "Me?"

"Of course. If you like gunk as much as we do, then this should be no problem for you."

Buster stayed silent, holding the jar. But rather than opening it, he just stared at the jar. "What's wrong?" one of the fish asks, looking frenzied. "Is he gonna eat it or what?"

"He's probably afraid." the second fish said until he turns green and holds his stomach as he groaned, falling to the ground in pain.

Buster stared in shock to see what consuming the oil has caused to the teenage fish, remembering the earlier warning from his mother. But Otto just shrugged, "Guess some people can't hold their gunk. Well, what are you waiting for, Buster? Eat it."

"N-No..." Buster glared, gripping on the jar tightly.

Otto is surprised. "What?"

"This gunk is not a treat. It's dangerous to your health and to everyone else in town!" Buster glared.

Otto just crossed his arms. "It's not that dangerous. You just gotta learn to stomach it."

"Well, apparently, one of your friends can't," Buster snapped, "And that's what will happen to Bikini Bottom or worse if that fog engulfs the city. I gotta stop it." Buster marched away until Otto grabbed him tightly by the shoulder.

"Ain't no way you're gonna ruin our business or lead us to the big house," Otto said coldly and throws Buster away as two of his friends grab him. "Guess you've never really tried gunk, have you?" Otto smirked as he opened up the glowing gunk. "Well, if it is that dangerous, how about you taste it yourself?" Otto leans the glowing jar closer to Buster. He turned away, but the goons push him forward and force him to open his mouth. Everyone laughs in amusement as the gunk is close to Buster's lips when-

They hear the roar of a motor and turn to see SpongeBob leaping into the air riding his old unicycle, only modified into a motorized high-tech vehicle. "Dad?" Buster said, surprised his father, along with Marie holding onto him from behind.

Then, two ectorays blast near the gang's feet as Darry flies in and fires ghost rays at them. This gives Buster the chance to elbow one bully in the stomach, flip the other, and swat the glowing green gunk away as it splashed onto Otto's fur coat.

SpongeBob skids the unicycle to a halt next to Buster, and he jumps off and holds his son's shoulders, "Buster, are you alright?" he asked in concern. Buster nodded in response before SpongeBob added, "Good," and then crossed his arms angrily, "Because you are in so much trouble, young man!"

Buster was about to protest until they heard a loud groan coming from Otto. Darry lands on the ground as he, Buster, SpongeBob, and Marie look at Otto covered in the green gunk as he grunts in pain. "Uh...Otto? Not like I care or anything, but are you alright?" Buster asked.

Otto continued groaning until his teeth lengthened into fangs, his fur turns green and grows twice his size. Everyone watched in horror as Otto mutates into a large otter-like monster that roared loudly. His ghastly appearance scares away his friends as the monster grabs the preserved gunk and starts gulping it down.

He was about to eat the last jar when Darry fires it out of his hand, "Hey, haven't you watched the documentary?" Darry asked, "Oil isn't good for your diet or your fur!" He fired a ghost ray at Otto. The monster just growled as it grows three times bigger, to their surprise.

The Otter Monster grew to the length of a building, he roared as it stomped over them and marched toward the city. "Wow, I didn't think gunk could do that," Marie stated.

Darry glanced at the oil fog and phases his hand into his shadow as the shadow goes inside the fog. Buster, SpongeBob, and Marie wait as Darry reels in something from the fog: a large vat of chemical waste. They can all guess it's where the green gunk came from and how Otto mutated. "Okay. When this is all over, I gonna tell Mom to report to the authorities about the dangers of dumping chemical waste," Darry complained.

"Marie, head toward Bikini Bottom and warn the citizens to evacuate," SpongeBob ordered. Marie nodded and went ahead. "I'll go after the monster," SpongeBob said, hopping on his motorized unicycle, "Darry, take Buster home and ask Sandy to find an antidote for that otter fella."

"No, Dad!" Buster objected, "I'm the one who caused this, so I'm coming with you."

But SpongeBob just sternly told him, "You know the rules, Buster. When things get this dangerous, you have to stay home. Besides, you're still grounded and you're grounded for even longer for disobeying the fact that you're grounded."

But Buster just stomped his foot and angrily shouted, "This is what you always do, Dad! You treat me like a little kid and I'm sick of it!"

Darry looks interestedly as SpongeBob scoffed, "I don't treat you like a little kid."

"Dad, you give me hugs and kisses whenever I leave the house," Buster mentioned.

"I'm sure all parents do the same for their older kids too."

"You make me sit in the back seat of the boat."

"For safety precautions of course!"

"You keep a scrapbook with pictures of every single little thing I do!" Buster yelled, getting his father's attention, "You pinch my cheeks all the time, you always talk to me like a baby, you keep making me lunches, not to mention dressing me up for school photos!" Buster holds up a class photo of himself wearing a sailor uniform and hat that he obviously outgrew years ago while holding a lollipop.

Darry glanced at the photo, a bit disturbed, when SpongeBob nervously rubs the back of his head. "Okay, maybe I DO treat you like a little kid...just a little bit."

"Try A LOT," Buster frowned and then sighed, "Look Dad, the truth is that I'm not little anymore. I'm a big kid now and I can handle things by myself."

"Well, if all those things bothered you so much, why didn't you tell me?" SpongeBob asked.

Buster looked down, hands behind his back. "Well, I was afraid of how you'd react if I told you. I didn't wanna hurt your feelings."

SpongeBob glanced at Buster and smiles, kneeling down and hugging his son, "Oh Buster, just cuz I would sometimes exaggerate..."

"Try OVERexaggerate," Darry pointed out.

SpongeBob gives him an irked look, but continued to Buster, "It doesn't mean you can't tell me how you feel. Whatever you say or do, I'll always love you no matter what decisions you make."

Buster seemed stunned by his father's understanding and reassurance. "Do you promise not to embarrass me in public and to stop treating me like a little kid?"

"Cross my heart." SpongeBob said with a smile, pinching Buster's cheek, but stopped upon realizing what he was doing. "But always remember: no matter how old you get, you'll always be my little man, Bustie- I mean, Buster."

Buster sighs, but afterwards gives a small smile, "I know, Dad." The two share a tender moment until...

"Uh guys?" Darry interrupted, "Hate to break the love fest, but evil monster wreaking havoc over there?" He pointed to toward the monster approaching Bikini Bottom.

SpongeBob and Buster look at each other seriously. SpongeBob moves toward his motorized scooter, "Hop on!" He told his son, surprising Buster. The teen sponge smirked however and hopped on the bike behind his dad as he revs up the vehicle and drives up with Darry following in the sky.

* * *

Somewhere in Downtown Bikini Bottom in a small alley, a group of teenagers clink glass jars of gunk while being high on the stuff. The teens laugh it off until a pair of red eyes spots them. The teens scream and ran in terror, dropping their gunk as the Otter Monster grabs the jars and gulps them down.

The monster licks his lips from the taste of the oil and is prepared to move on to search for more bio chemicals until a blue ecto-blast hits him from the back. Darry Phantom flies toward him, "Hey Otterzilla! If you don't stop now, I'll have to turn you into a fur scarf!" he shouts while firing more ghost rays.

The Otto Monster growled when he takes a deep breath and releases a glob of slime from his mouth. Darry froze in surprise and was too late to escape as the glob hits him and splats him on a nearby building. Darry tries to escape the goo, but can't, "Oh, that's gross..." He said, appalled.

The Otter Monster turned around and noticed a factory nearby. With a roar he goes to the factory and lifts up the roof. Inside, workers ran in panic as the monster scoops up more chemical vats and drinks them. The monster glowed with power and increased more in size. SpongeBob and Buster were driving close when they notice the transformation, "Eating more of the chemicals is making him bigger and stronger," Buster guessed.

The Otter Monster smacked his lips in delight when he sniffs something more delicious. He turns to see a place nearby for more food and stomps forward. The sponges knew where he's heading, "He's going to the Industrial Park!" Buster gasped and asked his father, "Can't this thing go any faster?"

"I'm trying, Buster," SpongeBob retorted, "But even at high speed, it can't keep up with a fifty foot sea mammal or get to where we need to go fast enough to stop him." SpongeBob pondered when he realized, "Unless...the super nitro boosters of course!" He pushed a button on the base where it opens a scanner for SpongeBob to place his hand. Suddenly, two large nitro engines emerged from underneath the bike. Buster stared at his father when he admitted, "Yeah, your mom helped make a few adjustments. Now hold on tight!" SpongeBob revs the motorbike and released the brake. The engines roared with power as it sped up at 500 miles per hour, the wind pushing against SpongeBob and Buster's faces.

The Otto Monster was close to the park when he heard a noise and looked down to see the motorized unicycle catching up. Spotting its enemy, the monster grabbed whatever he can find and threw it at the bike to stops its tracks. "Look out!" Buster pointed as a boat is hurled toward them. SpongeBob skids to the right as the boat misses and SpongeBob continues speeding up, dodging any obstacle the monster threw at them. The monster pulled out an electrical poll, yanking its wires and hurled it toward them. SpongeBob quickly tilts the bike sideways as the poll flies above them, inches away. SpongeBob spots a ramp nearby and revs the bike closer as he uses the ramp to leap a great distance.

Darry has watched the entire scene, "How is it he is able to do all of THAT yet stink at driving?"

Buster's eyes were wide open by this as he hung on for dear life as the motor bike flew through the air. When the otter monster tried throwing a bench at them to cease their actions, SpongeBob jumped out of the seat and spun a karate kick at the bench, breaking into two pieces, away from their path, and landed back in his seat just as the bike landed back on the ground.

"Stuck it!" SpongeBob cheered, pumping his fist as he drove while Buster just stared. "And that, Buster, is why you should always keep your eyes on the road," SpongeBob said, turning to his boy, while not paying attention for a brief second when the bike trips on a small rock that throws them off into the road. "And that's why you should wear a helmet..." SpongeBob groaned in pain.

Buster ran up to his dad to see if he's okay. He seems fine except his arm is bent backwards. Seeing he's unable to drive in this condition. Buster turned to see the still running bike and noticed the long cables yanked off from the electric polls. Buster has a determined look as he grabs the cable and ties it to a tower nearby and the other end to the back of the car. Buster puts his helmet on and drives off, saying to his father, "I'm gonna borrow this for a second, okay?"

"Buster, wait!" SpongeBob called, but Buster had already taken off on the motor bike. "You don't know-"

After finally being free of the slop from the monster, Darry hovered over the city to see the otter monster still causing destruction in the distance. "He's too strong." he said. "I need to call for help." Darry was about to use his Recaller when he sees Buster leaving SpongeBob behind and going after the monster. Darry gasped until he spots a place nearby and flies there.

The monster has arrived in the Industrial Park. It reached a chasm where below is a bottomless pit of toxic chemicals. It scoops some into its paw about to consume when. "Hey Otto!" Buster called. The monster turned when he saw Buster and something caught its attention. Buster was holding a jar of gunk. "Got some gunk for you right here!"

The monster roars and stomped toward Buster. Buster revs the bike and charged toward the monster. It bent down to take the jar when Buster rides under him. Buster turns around and continues to circle around the monster as it tried to grab the gunk. The monster was too distracted by the gunk that he did not notice the cable wrapping around his feet. As Buster drove around the monster's feet, the cable became tighter around the monster's legs until they were tied together and he fell down on the ground with a loud earth-shaking thud.

Buster came to a halt and hopped off his dad's bike. He came face to face with Otto the Monster and says, "No one messes with me and my dad." But he yelped as the monster grabbed him and planned eat him until the end of the cable sparked with energy and electrocutes the monster into unconsciousness dropping the sponge. Buster glanced at the end to see Darry helping SpongeBob with SpongeTron 363 plugged into the cable with 636's help, their limited electrical energy responsible for saving Buster just now. SpongeBob dashed off to his son, "Buster, you're alright! And you stopped the monster and saved the day!"

"Not bad for a little kid huh?" Buster winked, making SpongeBob smile.

Darry flies over to see the discarded jar of gunk. He picks it up, wondering aloud, "So how are we gonna get rid of this gunk? More importantly, how will we stop the oil fog from approaching?" Suddenly, SpongeTron 636 grabbed the jar and tasted the gunk.

SpongeBob and Buster gasped in shock, "636, what are you doing?!" SpongeBob shouted, "Gunk is bad for you! What if you get sick or turn into a scary monster like Otto?"

"What are you talking about?" SpongeTron 636 asked with a smile. "It's oil. I LOVE oil!"

SpongeTron 363 then sticks his tongue in the jar to sample a taste. "He's right. And without this stuff, we wouldn't even be running since it's good for our systems."

Suddenly, a hovercraft stops next to them and Sandy and Marie step out of it. "Howdy Sweetie," Sandy greeted as she holds SpongeBob's hand and nuzzles him. "Marie told me about a fellow mammal that got his hands in some bad gunk."

"Yep, him over there," SpongeBob pointed. Sandy pushed a button as a hovercraft releases a beam that zaps the unconscious Otto and makes him float in midair. "I'll take him to the lab to cure him. He should be back to normal in a week."

"Great, now we gotta find a way to get rid of our oil problem," SpongeBob added.

Darry glances at the ST-Units eating the oil when he smiles, "I think I have an idea..."

* * *

Near Bikini Bottom, the oil fog was about to engulf the city when a mysterious force sucks the fog away. The strange force is none other than all of the SpongeTrons in Bikini Bottom along with 001 who are sucking the oil fog through their vacuum-like mouths. Once all the toxic oil was gone, the ocean water appeared fresh and clean again. All the SpongeTrons licked their lips in delight and patted their metal stomachs. "That was the best tasting oil I've ever had." SpongeTron 001 said with a sigh.

"Thanks a lot, SpongeTron." SpongeBob said as he stood with Buster, Marie, and Darry. "Now Bikini Bottom can finally breathe easily and not be exposed to that toxic gunk."

"And thanks to my plan, we don't have to worry about oil spills anymore," Tammy said, accompanied by Tommy, Poof, and Sam. She holds up newspapers showing that oil spills and dumping are banned in their hometowns.

"I hate to admit it, but it's good that we are able to achieve this sorta thing nowadays," Tommy said, "It's actually nice to help the environment."

"I'm glad you said that, Tommy," Sam said, "Now we move towards more important issues."

Darry and Tommy glance at each other, "Uh...Mom, wasn't this important enough?" Darry asked uneasily.

"No sir!" Sam waved off, "Now we can make signs and inform the public about the endangering of rats being used as test subjects, enhanced cow feed that is bad for their nutrition, and stop factories from causing more carbon dioxide to our atmosphere. Who's with me?"

"I am!" Tammy cheered. She grabs Tommy while Sam grabbed her son as the boys are hesitantly carried off to save the environment.

"Help..." Darry whispered to Buster just as he is yanked away.

Buster sighed and turned to SpongeBob. He frowned, "I'm sorry that I broke your rules, Dad. I just wanted to prove that I was innocent. Am I still grounded?"

SpongeBob pondered about this when he said, "It was thanks to you that we got rid of every gunk in Bikini Bottom." He shrugs, "So I guess I'll let that pass."

"So from now on, you're going to treat me as a big kid?" Buster asked.

SpongeBob nodded, "Yes."

"I can buy food with my own lunch money?"

"Yep."

"Go to the mall by myself and choose my own clothing?"

"That's right."

"Walk to school and back home by myself?"

"If you look both ways before crossing the street."

"And chew my own food?"

SpongeBob looked worried, "Oh, but what if you break a tooth?"

"Dad..." Buster narrowed his eyes.

SpongeBob sighs, "Okay, okay. I will treat you as a big kid as long as you become independent and responsible LIKE a big kid."

"Sure Dad," Buster said, causally placing his hands in his pockets.

* * *

The next morning is a regular day at the Pineapple Dome. SpongeBob and Sandy have prepared lunch bags for the kids before they head to school. "Junior." SpongeBob holds up a lunch bag for the youngest son.

"Thanks Daddy!" Junior takes his bag and leaves the houses.

"Triplets," Sandy held three bags as the girls take their lunches.

"Thanks," they said in unison and followed Junior to the door.

"Crash," SpongeBob takes out the bag as Crash rockets away on a jet board, grabbing the lunchbag, only to miss the door and crash into the wall.

Crash falls back and says dizzily, "Thanks Pa!" And woozily falls to the ground.

"Twitchy," Sandy holds up as Twitch rushes over and grabs his lunchbag.

"Thanks Ma! Thanks Ma!" Twitchy said and pulls the unconscious Crash by the leg through the door.

"And finally..." SpongeBob grabbed his wallet as Buster arrives with his usual headset, "Ten bucks for your lunch, Buster. Here's extra in case you wanna go to the mall. Just spend wisely."

Buster nodded, "Thanks Dad." He takes the money and waves SpongeBob and Sandy good-bye as he heads toward the door. He stops for a brief moment and looks back at SpongeBob. He sighs with a smile and moves toward SpongeBob, hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek goodbye.

Buster quickly leaves after waving off and closing the door shut. SpongeBob sighs happily, "That's my big man."

**The End**

* * *

There's an important lesson to be learned here, but I'm not quite sure what it is. But please review what you thought of the story and stick around for the next one, "Babes in HQ".


	20. Babes in HQ: Part 1

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 9: Babes in HQ**

Plot: _When Jimmy goes away to a science fair with SpongeTron and Goddard, the Nicktoons and the Cadets are left alone in HQ. But when the Syndicate use Plankton's Goo Goo Gas to turn everyone but Tammy and Tommy into babies, it's up to Tammy and Tommy to take responsibility and care for their friends while the Syndicate breaks into HQ. Meanwhile, Jimmy and SpongeTron must get Jimmy's invention back from Java before the judging at the science fair starts._

**Part 1**

* * *

It was a regular day for the Nicktoons. In Fairy World, the fairies are floating around doing their daily business not noticing they are being targeted. Crocker watches through a telescope from his attic, as he prepares a large missile. "Soon, once I activate this rocket, it will move toward Fairy World and engulf the planet in a giant butterfly net, trapping them and forcing them to make me Supreme Overlord of Fairy World. HAHAHA!" Crocker laughed victoriously, not knowing he is being watched through his house by a pair of binoculars.

In the bushes, Tommy and Tammy peek out with Poof in normal form. Tammy sighs, "I wish the missile misfired into the sun."

"Poof poof!" Poof shook his rattle. With magic, the controls malfunctioned and the missile moved to a different direction. Crocker watched in surprise as the missile is launched toward the sun instead of his target.

"What? No! NOOO!" Crocker went down on his knees.

Tammy fist bumps Poof when Tommy added, "And I wish Crocker got attacked by a vicious mechanical guard dog."

With a POOF, a large mechanical dog appeared growling at Crocker as if he were its tasty treat. Crocker screams as the dog mauls him with the three laughing in amusement.

* * *

In Retroville, Darry and Yuki were doing an errand for Jimmy when he arrived to HQ, only for the wall to burst through with Professor Calamitous, holding a stolen invention.

"Greetings Neutron," Professor Calamitous greeted with a smirk as he held an invention that was covered with a white sheet. "You're just in time to see me make off with your newest invention."

"Unfortunately for you, I'm well prepared." Jimmy responded before whistling. On signal, Goddard leapt out and a ray fired at the invention and it was surrounded in a glow that pulled it away from Calamitous. The invention landed back in Jimmy's hands and then he nodded at Goddard, "You know what to do."

Goddard barked in response and a giant ray came out of his back and fired a ray at Calamitous, knocking him out of the HQ.

* * *

In Bikini Bottom, SpongeTron was checking on how his fellow robots are doing at the Krusty Krab. "My systems are running smoothly." SpongeTron 363 said with a thumb up. "And I even managed to repair the soda machine."

"And my scanners have shown no troubles going about during business hours." SpongeTron 636 said with a salute.

"Excellent," SpongeTron responded with a grin. "It's true that you should always count on a robot to get the job done."

However, a small hole was burned through the kitchen wall and the robots see a tiny hover car fly out of the kitchen carrying a krabby patty. Inside the vehicle was Plankton at the wheel. "Eat my dust, SpongeTrash!" he called out to the robots. "The krabby patty formula is mine!" SpongeTron sighs and pulls his tie; his hat releasing a large magnet.

Plankton was close to escaping until the opposing magnetic force pulls him in and 363 grabs Plankton with 636 catching the krabby patty. "You're right, 001. Robots get the job done." SpongeTron 363 said, as he pulls his arm back and uses his enhanced strength to throw Plankton out of the restaurant.

Afterwards, SpongeTron 636 nonchalantly looks at 001 and asks, "So you were saying, 001?"

* * *

Later on in Retroville, Plankton sagged as he walked through a large door and looked up to see Professor Calamitous and Mr. Crocker sulking at a table. "You too huh?" Plankton asked.

The two other Syndicate members groan in response. "This is embarrassing." Mr. Crocker said, pounding his fists on the table. "Even after all these years we still can't beat the Nicktoons. Even their children are unstoppable."

"Yes, which is why I brought this meeting here," Calamitous announced, "From now on, before we take over the worlds, we first must destroy the Nicktoons by any means necessary! So any suggestions?"

"Here's a suggestion, Professor." Plankton says, walking over to them. "Why don't we come up with a plan that works? We've been doing this for years and we've always lost. Even when the Nicktoons were children, we've still always lost."

"The only thing that could possibly be more helpless than an adult or a child is a baby." Mr. Crocker pointed out. "And we've never fought the Nicktoons when they were babies."

Plankton's eye widened as he smirked, "That's it! For a creepy hunchback loon like yourself, you're a genius!"

"Why, thank you," Crocker said smiling until he realized, "Hey!"

"Interesting plan, but how are we gonna turn those children into helpless babies?" Calamitous asked.

Plankton rubbed his hands together, "Oh, you'll see, my fellow comrades...you'll see..."

* * *

The next day, the Turner twins decide to hangout at HQ after school. They were in the living room chatting with SpongeTron. "…And so Tommy got detention again," Tammy explained.

"What did he do this time?" SpongeTron wondered.

"I just dozed off in the science lab," Tommy explained, "While dropping some beakers."

SpongeTron sighs, "You could have dropped some dangerous chemicals or worse!"

"Hey, that's what my science teacher said," Tommy recalled, "Then he started lecturing me and I zoned out."

"Which is how he got one more hour of detention," Tammy sighed, "So Dad had to pick Tommy up late."

"Sheesh…you know, guys, you should take some responsibility," SpongeTron lectured, "Even though you're the youngest of our group…though technically I was built 9 years ago making me the youngest. However, what if something happened to Darry and me? That would mean that you would have to take responsibility for your actions and-" he stopped to see Tommy already dozing off, even Tammy was yawning herself.

SpongeTron sighed in annoyance when suddenly; Poof appears in a cloud of smoke. "Poof poof! Poof poof!" Poof said, poofing up a clock that reads 12:00, alerting and waking his godchildren.

"What do you mean 'it's time'?" SpongeTron translated.

"Oh right, it's time for Poof's favorite show," Tommy turns on the television, showing Poof's old-time favorite: Lookee Lookee's Lunchbox.

On screen, a large man in a purple shirt and khaki pants. _"It's time to look in Lookee's lunchbox."_ he says to the audience, "_Let's see what he sees."_ He glances at the lunchbox as it opens up and Lookee Lookee the dog takes out the item. _"Spinach! It's good for your-"_

Suddenly, the channel fizzed and reverts to another television show. Poof is confused and turns to see Max in his walker, who just changed the channel. "I forgot, Lookee Lookee's Lunchbox is at the same time as Max's favorite show: Mini Edisons." SpongeTron said, looking at his watch.

One of the main characters announced, _"This is Milo here! Let's ride on Booster and journey to where the light bulb was invented!"_

Max claps his hands while holding onto the remote. Poof floats over to Max and asks, "Poof poof Lookee Lookee?"

Max just blows a raspberry at Poof and continues to watch his favorite show gleefully as he waves the remote around.

"Now Max, that wasn't very nice," SpongeTron scolded, "Poof turned on the TV first so you should let him have his turn." In response, one of Max's square blocks hit SpongeTron on the head.

"Goo goo gah gah goo," Max said, turning his head away.

"POOF?!" Poof asked, insulted.

"Now Poof, I'm sure Max didn't mean to call you an adult diaper baby and a momma's boy," SpongeTron insisted, trying to calm the situation, "Though technically you're at least 20-years-old and should be more like an adult?" As a reply, a magical beam knocks SpongeTron off the couch.

"Poof poof!" Poof poofs up a purple remote and changes the channel, "Lookee Lookee!"

But Max changes the channel back to his program, "Ebsons!" he babbles bitterly.

Poof changes the channel back. "Lookee Lookee!"

"Ebsons!"

"LOOKEE LOOKEE!" Poof screams as he swings his remote at Max, only for the other baby to block it, by holding up his own remote.

As the two babies clash their remotes, Tommy and Tammy quickly swipe the remotes away from the babies. "That's enough, Poof." Tammy scolds. "You know better than to bully a baby who's younger than you."

"Poof, poof, poof, Max!" Poof tried to explain. "Poof, poof, poof, poof!"

"Now Poof, Max is not an evil genius." Tammy responded. "Sure he's the child of a genius, but he's not a genius...or evil."

"He seems to have Cindy's temper though." Tommy pointed out.

When Poof and Max catch eye of each other from in front of the twins, they both glare and blow raspberries at each other.

Afterwards, Jimmy, Darry, and Yuki walk in with the genius carrying a toolbox. "Thanks for getting the tools I asked for." Jimmy said to the two children. "This is just what I need to make any last minute adjustments on my invention for the local science fair."

"So what's the latest and greatest invention, Mr. N?" Yuki asked slyly.

Nah ah ah ah," Jimmy teased, wagging his finger. "That is classified until the science fair. Wouldn't want anything to happen from now until then."

"And nothing won't." SpongeTron said proudly. "Because the commander is going to be accompanied by his favorite robot the entire time." upon hearing this, Goddard came from behind Jimmy and growled at him. SpongeTron giggled nervously and corrected himself, "Well, his other favorite robot."

Which is why I have to ask; since Cindy is currently in Paris doing a report in the Louvre, and I'll be out with SpongeTron and Goddard, do the rest of you think you can watch Max until I return?" Jimmy asked.

Darry already spoke up before anyone can say anything, "We'd love to! In fact, with all of us big responsible kids to take charge, Max is in good hands."

Yuki crossed her arms and sarcastically asked, "Which big responsible kids are you talking about, Darry?"

"Great, I knew I could count on you." Jimmy said before walking out. "We'll be back later tonight. SpongeTron, bring the device to the car."

"Bye guys, wish us luck." SpongeTron said, waving and running out. "Not that we'll need it."

After everyone waved goodbye, Tommy smiled to his friends, "Looks like we have HQ all to ourselves for a whole day."

Darry smiles back. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"PARTY IN NEUTRON'S LABS!" everyone shouted. Even though the older kids were celebrating, Poof daggered at Max and pointed him, while Max did the exact same thing to Poof.

* * *

Soon, the Nicktoons were having a younger version of wild teen party in one of the labs. Yuki invited her fellow Cadets as well. Crash was hopping up and down on Jimmy's prototype pogostick while Twitchy was gobbling on sweets with Darry and Tommy cheering.

Tammy was wearing one of Jimmy's lab coats, which was over-sized on her and pouring soda into a bunch of beakers. Yuki then took a sip from one of the beakers and gave a thumb up to Tammy.

Suddenly, something burst through the wall as Kida tried out Neutron's jetpack. Junior quickly ducked, asking, "Are you sure it's okay to mess up Neutron's lab?"

"Of course. He and Cindy are gone for the day!" Darry yelled, cranking the music louder on the stereo.

"What if we get in trouble?"

"Relax Junior," Tommy waved off, "Once we're done, we'll have Poof clean it all up. Right Poof?"

"Poof fix everything." Poof said with a friendly nod and smile as he threw a roll of toilet paper across the room.

"That's right." Tammy agreed. "We have a magical fairy, so at this moment, being responsible doesn't apply to us."

However, Poof was suddenly squirted from behind with milk. He turned to see Max sitting in his walker and quickly hid an empty bottle behind his back. Poof grits his teeth furiously at Max while the baby wheels out of the room. After making sure Tammy and Tommy weren't looking, Poof turned to the direction Max went off to and said, "Poof means war..."

After Poof disappeared, Darry was laying on one of the tables while eating a bowl of chips. "So is it true that Poof and Max aren't getting along right now?" he asked with a mouthful of chips.

"Yeah, it's too bad." Tammy responded. "But they're both cute innocent babies. They should be able to get along fine."

"At least Poof's a twenty-year-old fairy baby who can technically take care of himself." Tommy added, "Can you imagine having to take care of two babies who would cause trouble and make it hard for us to keep track of?"

"Ha ha ha, good one." Darry laughed before sighing. "So you guys wanna change Max and then go explore the Hall of Villains?"

"We're in!" Tammy and Tommy both cheered.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" a scream was heard somewhere in HQ.

The three jumped in response when they hear the familiar scream. Darry changed into ghost form and flew toward the door. "Let's go!"

"What about Poof?" Tommy asked Tammy.

"We'll be fine without him. He'll come if we're ever in trouble," Tammy pulled Tommy as they exit and follow Darry.

The three Nicktoons head down the hall, following the screaming. They soon stop when they see that the screaming was coming from Junior, who was standing over something. "AAAAHHH NEPTUNE!" Junior screamed before excitedly picking up a baby girl. "What a cute baby!"

The Nicktoons were agape at seeing Junior kiss a baby they had never seen before. Oddly, the baby girl had black hair and blue eyes as she sat in Junior's arms looking frightened by something.

"Where'd that baby come from?" Tommy asked.

"Maybe it wandered in here by mistake." Tammy assumed.

"In any case, let's find her parents before they worry sick."

But Darry couldn't help but stare at the baby, completely mesmerized. "There's...something familiar about that baby. I feel like I've seen her before."

"Do you know her?" Tammy asked.

Darry stared close at the baby, wondering where he had seen her before. But when the baby starts crying, Darry's eyes widen as he asks, "Yuki?"

Tommy, Tammy, and Junior glance at Darry and the baby, "Yuki?" they repeated.

Darry stared at the baby, "Okay, I know it's impossible, but she looks just like-" suddenly, a loud noise is heard not far away.

"It came from the lab!" Tammy pointed as they ran toward Neutron's lab with Darry holding the baby.

Darry and Junior go ahead when Tommy grabs Tammy's arm. "Something tells me we need Poof now," Tommy said.

"Right." Tammy agreed with a nod. "Let's go find him and figure this out."

Darry and Junior reached the lab, but saw nobody around. They, however, see a broken window and look on the ground to see a gas canister. "Hey, what's that?" Junior wondered until the can opened and released thick green smoke that surrounded Darry and Junior.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tommy and Tammy were looking for Poof. "Poof? Poof?" Tammy called when she found Max's nursery. She opens the door, "There you are!"

Poof was in the nursery looking dearly at a sleeping Max. "Tammy?" He said in a cute tone.

"Nice of you to get along, but there's trouble ahead, come on!" Tommy urged as he and his sister left.

The twins did not notice a large floating water balloon above Max's crib that Poof has summoned. Poof sighed and makes the object disappear before flying after his godchildren. But once they left, Max opened one eye and reached under his pillow, pulling out a control panel. He sat up and turned a small knob on it, preparing something devious.

"Come on," Tammy said as she and her brother and fairy rushed down the hall. "We have to catch up with Darry and find-"

But she stops when she sees a baby squirrel, a baby sponge, and a baby girl with brown pigtails and face paint over her eyes, tumble out of another room. Tammy and Tommy gasped, easily recognizing the three strange babies. "Crash? Twitchy? Kida?" Tammy asked in shock. "But how?"

But Tommy's eyes widen when he realizes something amiss, "Oh no...Darry! Junior!"

The twins quickly ran to where they were supposed to meet the two, but are too late. In the lab is a crying baby sponge with brown skin and another human baby with black hair and green eyes.

Tammy and Tommy gasped, easily recognizing Junior and Darry alongside the infant Yuki. "How is this possible?" Tommy asked in shock. "I thought people were supposed to grow up, not down."

"Poof, you gotta do something." Tammy pleaded.

Poof was about to give it a try until he was suddenly squirted from behind with milk. He turned around to see a toy dump truck sitting at the doorway with an empty bottle strapped to it with a mechanical claw.

The toy truck quickly drove away into the direction that led to Max's room. Poof then growled and floated after it to try and get revenge, completely ignoring his godchildren's troubles.

"Poof?!" Tommy asked surprised, "But what about?"

Before they can call him, they hear crying. The twins turn to see Darry pulling on Yuki's hair, Twitchy chewing on the leg of a wooden table with his teeth, and Junior wailing.

Tammy ran over and separated the Fentons, "Darry, quit bullying your sister!" She ran toward the baby Junior and picked him up, patting him on the back.

Apparently, Twitchy was teething so Tommy pulled him away from ruining the table. Then he screamed, seeing Crash pick up a small beaker with a green chemical. He was about to drink it, but Tommy rushed over and slapped the beaker away. The beaker fell with the chemical spilling out and dissolving on the floor. This made Crash cry followed by Twitchy.

"Tammy, a little help here!" Tommy called, over the crying.

"I'm busy right now!" Tammy responded until she spotted Kida spilling bowls of chips and punch that she hit with her swinging staff. Tommy sighed in frustration, having a bad feeling of what was to come.

* * *

Outside of Nicktoon HQ, the Syndicate was hiding next to the building with Plankton holding a bomb launcher that he had used to unleash the gas canisters. "Did you get them all?" Professor Calamitous asked.

"I believe so." Plankton answered. "My sensors indicate that my Goo Goo gas has filled all the rooms containing the Nicktoons. So each one of them are helpless babies."

"Excellent!" Mr. Crocker shouted in triumph. "Let's go take their fairies!"

"Not so fast, Crocker." Calamitous said, "We're going to take the Nicktoons' most powerful weapons. Neutron keeps all his most dangerous items in a vault inside the headquarters."

"Here's a better idea," Plankton suggested, "Let's just leave them be! We can hack into the SpongeTrons' mainframe and make them obey us and have them surrender the formula to me!"

"Again with the formula?" Crocker asked annoyed, "No wonder you always fail!"

"Look who's talking Mr. I-Can't-Capture-Mythical-Creatures-From-Ten-Year-Old-Children." Plankton retorted.

"I wouldn't expect a one-eyed cockroach like you to succeed either, Sheldon." Crocker snapped back.

"Cease that infernal arguing." Calamitous shouted. "First we steal everything in the vault and then you two take whatever you desire." Crocker and Plankton glance at each other and grow smirks across their faces, liking the idea.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a large convention building in Retroville, many scientists and inventors were gathered to enter their creations in the town science fair. Many had their inventions on display at their own tables, hoping to win first prize. Jimmy was walking alongside his robot companions, SpongeTron and Goddard, the latter pulling a wagon containing Jimmy's concealed invention.

"Soo...what kind of invention are you gonna display, Commander?" SpongeTron asked.

"Just wait until the presentation," Jimmy assured.

"Well, whatever it is, I hope it's good cuz it looks like you have some stiff competition this year."

"I'm not the least bit intimidated." Jimmy calmly replied. "I know my entry is sure to impress the judges. I haven't lost a science fair yet."

SpongeTron stopped at a display to see a female robot dressed in a maid outfit. "Oh look, a robo-maid." he said, pointing. "She can clean my room any day." Jimmy rolled his eyes and continued walking to where he would set up. But Goddard suddenly started to growl at the robo-maid.

"Goddard!" SpongeTron snapped. "It's not polite to bark at the competition. Now hurry and bring the commander's invention. It's very important and sure to win."

They soon reach their display table and Jimmy sets up his invention there. "Give me a hint at least." SpongeTron begged him. "Is it a weapon? An object for daily use? Another robot for helping with human needs?"

"I said you have to wait." Jimmy answered, getting a bit annoyed. "The wait will be worth it once you see what I've constructed."

Goddard barked at SpongeTron, to which the robot replied, "I am focused on protecting Neutron's invention." he pointed at his eyes. "Nothing can get past these sensors."

Suddenly, one of the hosts approaches and tells Jimmy, "Excuse me, Mr. Neutron, but we'll need you register over there. Doing so also enters your name into a raffle."

"Of course." Jimmy said with an excited grin. He turned to his robots and said, "I'll be right back."

Once Jimmy walked away, SpongeTron stared at the invention that was still hidden under the white sheet. Glancing in both directions, he tip-toed over and grabbed part of the sheet. "Bark bark bark!" Goddard warned.

"Oh, come on! One little peek won't hurt," SpongeTron assured as he began to pull up the sheet when-

"Hello sir," a female computer voice announced. SpongeTron turns to see it is the robotic maid, "Is there any cleaning I can help you with? Washing your sheet! Dusting perhaps?"

"No thanks." SpongeTron politely declined. "Can't let anyone other than us and Neutron touch this baby. But we appreciate the offer."

"Sorry Spongy-Poo. But my programming insists that I clean off your hands."

"That's really nice, but-" SpongeTron's eyes widen, recalling what she just said. "Wait, what was that?" The robo-maid smirks and removes her disguise revealing. "J-J-Java?!" SpongeTron gasped in shock, but too late to react as she holds her arms around him.

"It's been a while has it, Spongy-Poo?" Java chuckled and kisses him on the cheek to SpongeTron's delight. SpongeTron's face blush red when he sparked with energy and blew a fuse. Goddard was agape as SpongeTron fell, his body sparking, but still has a love-dazed look on his face. Goddard turned to Java to see her dressed in her maid outfit and pulling the mysterious invention away.

"I'll taking this off your hands, okay?" Java waved off as Goddard looked at SpongeTron concerned. Then Java giggled to herself and says, "You can get it back if you pay a high price of course..."

* * *

Back at Nicktoon HQ, Tommy was sitting in a rocking chair as he held Kida in his lap. "Rock a bye, Kida, on the tree top..." he sang in a dull tone, "When the wind blows the cradle will rock..."

However, instead of falling asleep, Kida hit Tommy on the head with her staff. Tommy glared down at her, "You're just lucky your magic will explode if you lose your staff." but then the rocking chair collapsed and he fell to the ground while holding Kida.

He turned his head to see Twitchy biting on the chair, which caused it to fall apart. "Tammy!" Tommy called out. "Twitchy is still chewing everything in sight!"

But across the room, Darry was fighting with Yuki over a TV remote, and both were tugging it back in forth, screaming at each other.

"Darry! Yuki!" Tammy shouted as she took the remote away from them. "Ugh! You two never fought this much when you were older!" but Darry responded by squirting her in the face with milk from a bottle.

Tammy screamed angrily while Darry just laughed and crawled away. "If you ever grow up, I'm gonna kill you!" she yelled.

Crash was crawling on the ground, chasing after Junior until Tommy picked both of them up in his arms. "This is ridiculous!" Tommy shouted. "This isn't how I wanted to spend our day alone at HQ. Where's Poof so he can fix this?"

"Where is Poof anyway?" Tammy wondered.

* * *

Meanwhile in the empty halls of HQ, Max entered the living room using his walker. He takes out the remote and turns it on. Strangely, the television did not respond. "Goo?" Max pondered and clicked on the remote again, but it still did not work. Max got mad and continued pressing the remote, "On! On!"

All of a sudden, the television screen turned bright purple. Max backs away scared when a giant purple monster emerged from the screen and roared.

"AAAAHHH!" Max screamed in terror as he hugged his favorite teddy bear.

When the monster growled down at Max, it suddenly stuck out it's tongue and blew a raspberry at Max, soaking him in drool. The monster laughed and poofed away, revealing itself to be Poof, who continued to laugh in amusement.

Seeing the deception, Max glared angrily and growled.

But Poof still laughed and added, "Poof made Max wet pants!"

Poof continued giggling when something zapped his crown, vaporizing it. He glanced down to see Max holding up toy gun (which he modified into a ray). Max smirked when he pressed a button on his walker, turning it into a jetpack. He takes out a weapon from his bonnet, releasing a green beamsword.

Poof daggered at him and changed his attire to that of Luke Skywalker's. His rattle shifts into a beamsword with a sword tip as the two babies begin to duel.

* * *

In another part of HQ, the twins still have trouble trying to care for the babies.

"What are we gonna do, Tammy?" Tommy pleaded, trying to rock the baby Crash back and forth.

"I...I dunno!" Tammy said, pushing Darry and Yuki away from each other.

"Well, they're babies just like Poof. What would you do if Poof was crying?" Tommy asked.

Hearing his words, Tammy's eyes widen. "I got it!" She takes her laptop from her bag, opens it up, types a bit until-

The screen turns on showing an episode of Lookee Lookee's Lunchbox. This attracts all the babies as Darry, Yuki, Kida, Crash, Twitchy, and Junior crawl toward their laptop, their eyes hypnotized on the show. Tommy stares at the calm babies, then his sister. "I always download episodes of Poof's favorite show just in case," Tammy explains.

Seeing the babies still calm and mesmerized by the show, Tommy sighs and says, "Well, at least we have a moment to think now." he glances at Tammy. "So any ideas on how to fix this?"

"What?" Tammy asked in surprise. "Why me?"

"Our leader is in diapers and SpongeTron is out at the moment." Tommy explained. "Who else is supposed to come up with a plan?"

"Okay, okay," Tammy understood. "Well, as temporary leader, I suggest that since Poof has disappeared somewhere, we study the cause of this de-aging effect, find a way to cure it, and then try and feed the antidote to the babies, reverting them back to normal before Neutron comes back."

"That's your plan?" Tommy asked, unimpressed. "We play House until we come up with an impossible way to reverse this?"

While they were arguing, Darry was momentarily distracted from the show and looked toward the door, spotting something interesting. He managed to stand on his wobbly feet and walk toward the hallway.

Tammy crossed her arms and turned away. "At least I'm the one acting calm in this situation. Unlike you who is too busy freaking out."

"'Freaking out?' OF COURSE I'm freaking out!" Tommy exclaimed, "Neutron's coming back tonight! How are we gonna explain the babies and the huge mess?!"

"Well, if you would come up with an idea for a change and stop-" but then Tammy looked at the babies and noticed someone missing. "Oh no! Where's Darry?"

Tommy looked around until he spotted one baby walking down the hall. "There he is!" he pointed.

Tommy ran over and grabbed the toddler in his arms before he could get any further. "Gotcha!" Tommy said in relief until Darry giggled and suddenly phased out of his arms and dropped onto the ground. Darry then got on his feet and ran down the hall. "Hey! Come back!" but as he chased him, Darry suddenly phased through the wall, causing Tommy to bump into the surface.

Tammy winced at this while Tommy sat up dizzily, "A baby with ghost powers...who knew?" he groaned.

His sister rushed over and pushed him onto his feet. "Don't just sit there. We have to get him back." She urged him.

"Gee, you haven't noticed that?" Tommy said dully, "Quick to the Ghost Weapons Lab!"

* * *

The two have been too busy caring for their infant friends; they did not notice the Syndicate has broken into HQ and in one of Neutron's labs for any latest technology. "There's nothing dangerous and deadly that Neutron is keeping in here." Plankton noticed, walking around. "He must have everything secured somewhere that no one can get in."

"Right here." Calamitous called, standing in front of a vault. "This must be where Neutron keeps all the weapons confiscated from villains."

Mr. Crocker runs over and places his hand on the scanner in front of the vault. However, once it scanned his palm, a voice stated, _"Access Denied."_

"This handprint analyzer must only react to the original Nicktoons." Calamitous deduced. Then he smirks as his robotic hand turns into a blowtorch. "But I can bypass that."

Before he can start breaking into the vault, they all felt a rumble and suddenly the door blew apart and Poof was knocked inside, flying across the table. He floats back up, glaring angrily, seeing Max fly towards him with his jetpack and his beamsword aimed toward him.

Poof deflects the attack with his own beamsword and flips over Max's head and flies out the door with Max following. The Syndicate stares at the absurdity of this sight. "Hmm, two flying babies dueling each other to the death in cinematic sci-fi action." Crocker said, pondering until he shrugged. "Nothing unusual about that."

* * *

What they don't know is being responsible means you can't cover three places at once. Please review and stick around for Part 2.


	21. Babes in HQ: Part 2

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 9: Babes in HQ**

Plot: _When Jimmy goes away to a science fair with SpongeTron and Goddard, the Nicktoons and the Cadets are left alone in HQ. But when the Syndicate use Plankton's Goo Goo Gas to turn everyone but Tammy and Tommy into babies, it's up to Tammy and Tommy to take responsibility and care for their friends while the Syndicate breaks into HQ. Meanwhile, Jimmy and SpongeTron must get Jimmy's invention back from Java before the judging at the science fair starts._

**Part 2**

* * *

"_Systems activating..."_

A pair of robotic eyes open up and view Jimmy and Goddard standing over. SpongeTron sits up in shock, wondering how long he was deactivated for. "What happened?" he asked.

"SpongeTron," Jimmy said, looking frantic. "Goddard told me that Java made off with my invention. The one I'm supposed to be entering in the science fair."

"What?" SpongeTron asked surprised, "H-How can that be?! Goddard and I were watching it. My sensors where on high alert...but then I remember seeing the face of a metallic angel..." SpongeTron said with heart-shaped eyes, "Whose kiss touched my lips and surged my processing core at 10,000 volts." When SpongeTron becomes love-struck, Goddard slapped his face using a robotic hand from his back.

Jimmy now looked rather annoyed, "SpongeTron, this is serious. We have to get that invention back before the judging, otherwise I'll lose." he takes a remote out of his belt. "Luckily, I have a tracking device on it in case it got misplaced. Goddard and I will begin searching for it."

Before he and Goddard could get very far, SpongeTron stood in their path with his arms out. "Wait! I'm supposed to be the one helping you and guarding your mysterious invention, so I should be the one to go get it back."

"Why? So you can fall for victim to that that temptress and I never see my invention again or win the science competition?"

"Oh, come on. Java may be smart, cunning, deceptive, beautiful, elegant, voluptuous..." when he noticed his voice trailing off, he quickly cleared his throat and straightened up, "But I know where my loyalties lie and I will get your invention back even if I die trying."

Jimmy sighs until he finally relents, "Fine, you can come."

"Hooray!" SpongeTron jumped up and cheered, "ST Unit-001 is on the case!"

However, Jimmy points at him sternly, "But remember, if you so much as fall for any seductive tactics she attempts on you, then you're gonna have to fly back here so I can take back my invention myself."

In response, SpongeTron salutes and replies, "Don't you worry, Commander. You will not see me fall to her feet as she runs off with your invention." Jimmy then looks at the tracking device and follows it to find his invention with his two robots following.

* * *

Back in HQ, Tammy and Tommy were doing some tracking of their own to find the runaway ghost baby that was their former leader. "Darry!" Tommy called out. "Darry, come out come out where ever you are! We got candy!"

While Tommy was calling out, Tammy was pushing a triple-seated stroller that held Junior, Crash, and Twitchy, and was also wearing a sack that carried Yuki in front and Kida at the back. Kida bangs Tammy on the head with her staff as the Turner boy is using the Fenton Finder to track.

"How come I have to carry ALL the babies!?" Tammy complained.

"Because...I'm pretending to be the dad and you're pretending to be the mom." Tommy answered. "So that means while I find Darry, you have to keep an eye on the rest of the babies. That's what being responsible is all about, remember?"

"Shouldn't we be looking after Max too? Tammy asked as she tried to keep Yuki from grabbing her glasses. "We haven't seen him in over an hour. Poof has been missing too."

"Right, which is why it's your job now to find them while I search for Darry," Tommy said.

"Ghost located," the Fenton Finder announced.

Tommy looked at the electronic map in the Finder and smirked, "Gotcha!" He ran forward before calling to Tammy, "When we get Dar back, make sure to feed them and give them a nap!"

Tammy glanced at Tommy and glared, "I want a pretend divorce!" She shouted, but yelped when Kida pulled her hair.

* * *

Somewhere in a lab, Poof placed war paint on his face, wearing a helmet and camo outfit. He loads his super soaker, watching if the enemy is near. He was at a pillow-made fort that defended him. Once everything was silent, Poof took a deep breath and yelled, "Poof poof!" He jumped out of defense and aims. So far, there's no one in the room. Poof sighs in relief until a large tank barged in.

Poof stares in agape until the top of the tank opens up and Max emerges from it, holding his Edwin Huggles teddy bear, and both wearing army helmets. Max saluted to his teddy bear and went back inside the tank.

The tank rose up and Poof gasped as a large blast fired, which Poof quickly flew away to dodge the boom.

When a part of the room was destroyed from the blast, Poof quickly fired his squirt gun at the tank, only succeeding in wetting a small spot.

Max then began to aim the tank at Poof again while Poof changes his super soaker into a large bazooka that he aims at Max. Both babies growl at each other as they prepared to fire their weapons.

Just then, Darry walks into the room, smiling and giggling obliviously, as he wandered into the line of fire. The two feuding babies then launch their tank and bazooka at the same time and the two blasts collide into Darry just as he wandered in between them, caught in the large explosion, but once it disappeared, Darry was no longer present. Poof and Max gasped in horror, fearing for the life of the baby they just inadvertently attacked.

But to their surprise, Darry phased up from the ground, now in ghost form, giggling and laughing as he floated up.

Max and Poof sigh in relief to see the baby unharmed, but then stare at the odd sight, recognizing him as Darry Phantom.

"Darry...baby ghosty?" Poof wondered.

"Darry!" A voice called out as Max and Poof turn to see Tommy approaching the room. "Darry?" Tommy entered the room to spot Max on the floor chewing on the ear of Edwin Huggles as Poof was waving his rattle to make Darry giggle.

"Dar Dar!" Poof said, making Darry float in midair by magic as he drops him to Tommy's arms.

"Thanks Poofie," Tommy said smiling until he realized, "Hey! Where have you been all this time?"

"Playing with Max!" Poof excused.

"At least someone is caring for him," Tommy sighed, "But more importantly, let's-"

"TOMMY!" Tammy's voice echoed across.

Tommy sighed, "Never mind. Just meet us so you can help fix our problem." He carries Darry when he noticed the destruction around the room, "Wow Dar, you're more destructive as a baby than a teen."

Poof and Max wave to Tommy, and once he exits the room, the two gave each other death glares. Max whistled loudly as his walker approached. He crawls on top and pushed a button as his walker turns into a large exo-suit. Poof waved his rattle and transforms himself into a large lizard monster. Poof breathes fire at Max while the other baby uses his suit to create an energy shield to protect himself. Then the two charged at each other to continue their battle.

* * *

Tommy ran into a part of the lab to meet his sister, "Tammy! I found Darry!" he yelled.

"Great!" Tammy shouted, looking irritated. "Now can you help me round up the rest of these babies!" she shouted as all the other babies crawled all over the lab, causing mischief.

Wanting to join in on the fun, Darry flew out of Tommy's arms and knocked a few things down as he tried to get control of his powers. Twitchy was chewing on the table leg again until it gave away and fell to the ground, spilling all the contents on it. Crash was rocking the stroller back and forth while trying to make it move, and Yuki was making Kida cry as she pulled on one of her pigtails.

"They're destroying everything!" Tommy shouted in frustration. "Why can't you keep them under control?!"

"Me?!" Tammy shouted angrily. "You're the one who can't keep them under control!"

"You know, SpongeTron was right! You're not responsible at all!"

"I'M not responsible?! You're the most irresponsible person I know!"

"Who's the one here who can't take care of a bunch of babies?" Tommy yelled among all the babies, who cry and cause an even bigger mess.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the next room, Professor Calamitous was still welding the vault door open while the other two stood around and waited. "Can't you open that thing any faster?" Mr. Crocker asked impatiently. "I keep hearing pounding and that tells me we're not alone."

"Relax, will ya?" Plankton said in a calm tone. "My Goo Goo Gas rendered everyone in here into harmless infants. So even if we're not alone, we're safe."

While Tammy and Tommy were still arguing among the careless infants, Junior, seeing the two big kids angry at each other and fighting, begins to cry and pound his fist on the ground, causing his super strength to shake the floor, disturbing all the kids. He then punched the wall, causing it to crumble and fall over.

Tammy and Tommy shield their eyes from the crumbling wall, but open them when they see the next room. The Syndicate also take notice of the twins among the group of babies.

"Gah! Tommy and Tammy Turner!" Crocker pointed in surprised.

"B-But how? You fool!" Calamitous glared, "Your baby gas was supposed to affect them ALL!"

"Baby gas?" Tommy overheard.

Tammy realized, "It's YOU! You caused all this!"

"That's right, Turner." Crocker answered. "You see, Plankton launched his Goo Goo Gas into your HQ to turn you and the rest of your comrades into helpless little infants so we can steal everything we want from here without you trying to stop us."

"Well, you caused us a lot of stress and caused a mess in HQ!" Tommy shouted. "Now we demand you turn our friends back to normal or prepare to face the Nicktoons!" however, he realizes Poof is not around to help him and Tammy fight and that half their team was out of commission. "Apprehend them." Calamitous ordered as Crocker and Plankton approach them.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the town of Retroville, Jimmy, Goddard, and SpongeTron were still searching for Jimmy's missing invention after it was stolen by Java. Jimmy looked at his watch, tracking the thief down. "She's close, very close." he picks up his speed. "This way."

From inside a large alley way, Java had just stopped and placed the invention down to examine it. "I think you'll fetch a hefty price on the black market." she then grabs the sheet that was covering it. "But let's see just how much you're really worth."

When she was about to remove the sheet, a small blast hits her hand and she quickly lets go, staring into the direction it came from to see SpongeTron with his laser drawn out and Jimmy and Goddard behind him. "Not so fast, Java!" SpongeTron shouted to the robot squirrel. "You will hand that invention back to my commander!"

But Java just struts in front of the invention and coolly says, "Oh SpongeTron, you silly. Do you really think I would hand back what I rightfully stole to your large cranial meat bag and that flea bot."

Jimmy just took his tornado blaster from his belt and aimed it at Java. "There are no options for you, Java! I'm taking my invention back and we're taking you in so you can finally be put behind bars!"

Java then bends over, looking terrified and helpless. "Oh Spongy-Poo! You're not gonna let him do this to me, are you?" she cried and pleaded, "I'm just trying to make a living."

SpongeTron's lip quivers, but he shook it off saying, "Sorry Java..." The robot takes out energy cuffs and cuffs both her wrists, "But the law is the law. You have to pay for all your crimes and petty theft. Don't worry, I'll always see you on visiting hours."

Java sighs once her love finishes the cuffs, "I guess that's fine. Maybe one last kiss goodbye?"

"Of course, sweetums," SpongeTron replied with a grin.

Jimmy watches as Java and SpongeTron's lips are about to touch until he realized, "SpongeTron! Don't-"

But Java and SpongeTron already kiss and, like last time, an electrical spark appears and begins to short-circuit SpongeTron, causing his systems to crash. "Ugghh..." SpongeTron groans as he wobbles back and forth. "That was wonderful." and falls to the ground.

Jimmy and Goddard gasped, but Java just smirks in delight. "Guess that sucker likes my new ability. At least we can say we still have a 'spark'."

Now angered more than before, Jimmy points his weapon at Java, "You're still outmatched, Java. Your deceitful tactics won't work against me."

"Maybe my deceitfulness won't work on you," Java sadistically responds before blowing a kiss to him. "But I'm sure my other techniques will." She then waves her tail at him, unleashing a row of spikes. Jimmy quickly ducks out of the way as the spikes nail into the wall behind him.

Java zooms toward him and tries punching him with her wrists still cuffed together, only for the genius to side-step out of the way and aim his weapon behind her, firing a gust of wind, and blowing her forward.

During the action, Goddard walks over to the unconscious SpongeTron and nudges his head against him, trying to get him to wake up. Suddenly, a whirring sound was heard and SpongeTron's eyes spring open as he sits up. "Huh? What happened to me?" Goddard barks in response, to which SpongeTron replies, "So the commander upgraded my firewall after the last time this happened, huh? Wait, what about-"

He then sees Java still fighting against Jimmy. She slams her tail down and pins the bottom of his lab coat to the ground with spikes. Jimmy tries to break free until Java grabs him by his collar. "Guess your invention's mine, Nerdtron. But I'll give you something in return for it." then she suddenly kisses Jimmy on the lips, much to his shock, until it creates a spark that shocks him into unconsciousness.

Seeing this, SpongeTron gasps in horror while Java simply steals a beamsword out of Jimmy's belt and uses it to cut the energy cuffs off her wrists.

Once freed, Java skips over to the stolen invention until SpongeTron blocks her, "Whatcha doing, Spongy-Poo?"

"Listen up, Java! I'm fine with you being a thief, becoming a nemesis to my team, and tricking me as your means of escape. But if you mess with my commander, you mess with me!" With this, his shifts both hands into his electro swords.

Java sighed in annoyance, "So you wanna fight like grown-ups huh?" she activates the beamsword she stole from Jimmy. "Fine, let's go."

SpongeTron swings both his swords at Java while she deflects both of them with her single blade. They both walk around the alley, clashing their swords, while Java teased, "Spongy-Poo! You sure you don't want another kiss?"

SpongeTron blushed a bit and gritted his teeth in anger. "That won't work anymore! Here I thought we finally had a spark and instead it's just one of your many ways of tricking me!"

Java momentarily stops and attempts to look apologetic, "Oh, I'm so sorry, Spongy-Poo. I probably should've listened to you about all those times you told me how wrong it was to steal and deceive you. How about I give you a big kiss as an apology?"

"How about you kiss this goodbye?" he looks over Java's shoulder, "Now Goddard!" on cue, Goddard quickly picks up Jimmy invention and runs away with it on his back, escaping with it out of the alley. "Good boy!"

"What?!" Java yelled in shock before attempting to go after it. But SpongeTron quickly throws a pair of bolas at the robot squirrel's feet, causing her to trip and fall to the ground.

Now unable to move, SpongeTron runs over and places another set of energy cuffs around her wrists. "Now as I was saying before; Java, you're under arrest."

Java pouted on the ground at her defeat at the hands of the one who loved her. Jimmy then groaned as he began to regain consciousness and sit up. He opens his eyes to see Java apprehended and his invention safe.

"Come on, Commander." SpongeTron urged, standing over the restrained and furious Java. "Let's get to that science fair and win first place." Jimmy warmly smiled for SpongeTron's victory and kept promise.

* * *

Back at HQ, Max and Poof were still fighting. Max uses his mecha walker to swing his sword toward Poof, but he dodges and bites on the mecha's arm. Max tries to shake Poof off, but the giant magic lizard refused to loosen his grip. Max then swings the robotic arm and flips Poof onto his back, Poof then pulled Max down onto the ground and the two began to wrestle.

While the two babies continued to battle it out, the Syndicate had captured the Nicktoons, tying Tammy and Tommy up to a pair of chairs and placing the babified Nicktoons and Cadets under an overturned laundry basket.

"Do you have anymore of that gas, Plankton?" Professor Calamitous asked.

"I sure do." Plankton answered, taking out a single grenade. "Enough to turn these twerp twins into helpless little babies just like their friends."

"What? No!" Tommy shouted in fear. "I don't wanna be turned into a baby!"

"Yeah!" Tammy also pleaded, "Do you know how long it took him to stop wetting the bed?"

"Hey! You promised you wouldn't tell!"

"Oh, wait a minute," Plankton said, pulling out another canister of the gas. "This is actually the correct ounce of Goo Goo Gas. This is the faulty one that will turn whoever has been babified back to their normal ages."

At the same moment, Poof released himself from Max's grip. Poof takes a deep breath and releases a fiery blast. In return, Max holds up his palm from the mecha to activate his atomic destroyer. Both attacks clash in one BAM. As the smoke clears, Poof and Max are their original selves with Poof hitting him with his rattle and Max pulling his hair. Just then, an evil chuckle interrupts their fight as the two babies finally took notice. They peek through the door to see their friends captured by the Syndicate.

Tammy and Tommy scream at the top of their lungs as Plankton prepares to throw the canister of Goo Goo Gas at them. Poof and Max look at each other silently, and then both nod their heads.

Plankton pulls off the top and throws it in front of the twins. But before the gas can squirt out, a blast of magic hits the can and makes it disappear. They all turn to see Poof, holding his rattle out.

"Poof!" Tammy and Tommy shout in joy.

Mr. Crocker points and screams, "FAIRY!" and the babies all cheer and laugh.

Poof waved his rattle again, making the restraints around the twins disappear. "Finally!" Tammy and Tommy both shout. Tammy then says, "Poof, it's time to help us clean up!"

"Poof!" Poof replied before making Tammy's magic baton appear and transforming into Tommy's magic rifle.

Meanwhile, out in the hall, Max was crawling into a powerbox connected to the floor and was messing with the wires inside. Suddenly, the security alarm rang and red lights flash, startling the Syndicate and allowing Tammy and Tommy to easily attack them. Tommy fires magical blasts from his rifle at Calamitous and Crocker.

Tammy then smashed Plankton with her baton, causing him to drop the grenade that contained the gas with the antidote. "You would've been better off as babies." Calamitous pointed out. "We could've raised you all into successful villains."

"And be losers like you, no thanks." Tommy answered while Max secretly messed with the wiring outside and caused a long tube to open up from inside the wall, sucking everything in.

It was no match for the Syndicate as it began to suck in Crocker and Plankton. "Gah! Not again!" Crocker screamed before the tube suck them and expels them outta HQ.

"You've won this round Nicktoons!" Calamitous yelled out, "But one day we'll be sure to defeat you, even if it takes twenty more years!" Calamitous is finally sucked into the tube where it sends the Syndicate down a chute into a garbage dump, just as a garbage truck picks the bin up and throws it inside, driving the Syndicate into a landfill.

Once the villains are gone, Tommy and Tammy jumped up and cheered, "WA-HOO!"

"Poof! Poof!" Poof emerged from a cloud of fairy dust.

"You came just in the nick of time, Poof," Tammy hugged her goduncle.

"Though it would've been a lot easier if you came earlier to solve our problems," Tommy said dully. They hear a chuckle and turn to see Baby Max crawl towards them. "There you are, Maxie," Tommy said, picking him up, "You just missed all the action."

"Yeah, just what were you two doing?" Tammy wondered as she and Tommy glance at each other pondering. Unknown to them, Poof and Max fist bump, deciding a truce in order to help their friends.

"Now…" Tommy said and leans down to pick up the gas containing the supposed antidote, "…to return ours friends back to their normal ages."

* * *

Soon, Jimmy, SpongeTron, and Goddard returned though Jimmy has a glum look on his face. "Guys! We're back!" SpongeTron called out, "Guys?"

The three approached the living room to see Tommy and Tammy followed by Darry, Yuki, Kida, Twitchy, Crash, and Junior back to their normal ages. "Oh hi SpongeTron! Hi Commander!" Tammy greeted.

"Welcome back." Tommy also greeted.

The three notice that HQ was repaired, clean, and spotless, unlike the way it was earlier from all the chaos that had occurred. "So how did everything go while we were gone?" SpongeTron asked.

"To be frank, I have no idea," Yuki admitted, "All I remember is having a wild time here, and then it all became a blank."

"Yeah, me too." Darry said, rubbing his head.

"Same here! Same here!" Twitchy said, hitting his head trying to remember.

"Yeah, it's like I had the mind of a infant," Kida added.

Tommy and Tammy chuckle nervously, "Gee what makes you say that?" Tommy shrugged.

"Though Tommy and I did learn a huge lesson about responsibility. We realized Poof isn't always gonna be around to solve our problems. Sometimes, he'll be off doing…who-knows-what." At this, Poof and Max glance at each other sheepishly. "So you were right, SpongeTron. From now on, we'll try to act more responsible."

"But only at times when we really need to." Tommy quickly added.

SpongeTron smiled and replied, "It's about time you saw it my way."

"So how'd the science competition go?" Tammy asked.

Jimmy falls silent while SpongeTron's expression grows blank, and Goddard bows his head while groaning. "Do you wanna tell them?" SpongeTron asked Jimmy.

In response, Jimmy sighs and answers the kids' question, "I was awarded 2nd Place."

The kids all gasp while Tammy shouts, "You're kidding!"

But Yuki asked, "What's so bad about 2nd Place?"

"Are YOU kidding?!" Tammy screamed. "Jimmy Neutron isn't supposed to get 2nd Place! Especially not in his field of science!"

"Though I did win the raffle." Jimmy mentioned as he turns to Goddard and the dog holds up a box. "A nice cold box of…ribs."

"He should've won," SpongeTron pointed out. "Especially after all the trouble we went through to make sure he was there to win. That machine that cloned a two-headed dog was really lame."

"So...now that the competition's over, what WAS the latest greatest invention you made?" Tommy asked.

Jimmy glanced over at the invention that was once again covered with the white sheet, and smiled slyly, "Do you REALLY wanna know?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" all the kids shouted excitedly with nodding heads.

"Show us already so we can cook those ribs." Darry urged in eagerness.

"Okay..." Jimmy replied as he proceeded to rip the sheet off of his invention.

**The End**

* * *

Bust! Yup, that's the end, tell us what you think and stick around for the next story, "Split Personalities"


	22. Split Personalities: Part 1

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 10: Split Personalities**

**Plot****:** _Kida receives a magic talisman from her father and gives it to Darry as a present. But when it breaks in half around his neck, it splits Darry into two entities; an overly-childish and reckless Darry Phantom, and a brooding and Gothic Darry Fenton. The Nicktoons must try and find a way to merge the two Darrys back together before things get out of hand._

**Part 1**

* * *

One morning in the Pupununu Tribe, inside the shaman's hut, Kida was lying in bed asleep until the sun peeked through her window and shined in her face. She opened her green eyes and sat up, feeling a little groggy.

Kida soon hopped out of bed and went downstairs to see Tak standing in front of a table, looking over something. "Morning Daddy!" Kida greeted. "Whatcha doing?"

"Oh, hey Kida," Tak greeted as he held an item in his hand. "Just looking over this talisman I got from the Juju Bazaar. I'm trying to figure out if it does anything special."

"What is it?" Kida wondered until her dad turned around and showed her a round green talisman decorated with a white circle and a white line going down the middle and swirls on each side, hanging from a thread like a necklace.

Kida's eyes gleamed with fascination, "Oh...do you know what it does yet?"

Tak puts down the necklace and sighed, "Been trying to figure it out all night. Tried to research the markings with every scroll I've read. I found nothing so far. Guess it's just an ordinary necklace."

Kida just ran over and grabbed the necklace, putting it on. But unlike most magical objects worn, nothing happened once it was around her neck. "It looks pretty though." Kida said, admiring the talisman she wore.

"Then consider it an early birthday gift," Tak said, patting Kida on the head and leaves the hut, "If you need me, I'll be with your Grand-Uncle Jibolba."

Once he leaves, Kida giggled, "Wait til Yuki gets a load of this..."

* * *

In Amity Park, Yuki was coming out of Fenton Works and walking down the steps until Kida popped out from next to them and cheerfully greeted, "Hi Yuki!"

While startled a bit, Yuki greeted in a bored tone, "Oh, hi Kida."

Kida then walked in front of her and posed, her hand placed around her neck area, "Notice anything different about me?"

Yuki stared at Kida and noticed the talisman hanging from her neck. "Either you got a haircut or you're wearing some bling." she responded.

"That's right." Kida then grew excited, "I can't wait to show Darry. I wonder what he'll think when he sees me."

"Are you still trying to get Darry to like-like you?" Yuki asked, rolling her eyes. "Believe me, I know my brother. He only likes you, and he's not gonna notice you wearing some flashy tribal necklace."

Just then, Darry just left the doorstep and waved, "Hey Yuki. Hey Kida," he greeted, walking down the steps when he noticed, "Nice bling." He pointed out before leaving them and heading for school.

Kida pointed at Yuki and laughed, "Ha! See? He did notice it!"

"That still doesn't prove anything." Yuki explained. "He only likes you as a friend. Unless you had a fancy necklace to give him, I don't think anything is gonna change his mind."

After hearing those words, Kida snapped her fingers as she takes off the necklace saying, "That's it!" She dashed off after Darry.

"Kida, wait! That's not what I meant!" Yuki cried and ran after her. Unknown to her, Dolly peeked from behind the porch, wondering what the girls are doing.

* * *

A few hours later, Darry Phantom flew out of Casper High and was preparing to head to Retroville in order to meet up with his friends at Nicktoon HQ.

"Another day of school gone by and now I can get to the best part of my day, being a superhero/Nicktoon." but then he stopped when he heard someone calling his name from down below.

"Darry!" the voice called again until Darry suddenly disappeared into pink smoke, and reappeared on the ground, crashing on the concrete next to Yuki and Kida.

Darry held his back as he glared at the two girls. "I could've flown down, you know."

"Sorry Darry." Kida said, looking a bit nervous, her hands behind her back. "But I just wanted to give you a present."

"A present?" Darry asked in surprise.

Kida nodded and shyly turned her head away as held out the talisman necklace. "This is for you."

Darry grabbed the talisman and stared at it curiously. "Isn't this what you were wearing this morning?" he asked.

"Yeah, but it's not really my style so I figured you can wear it," Kida suggested.

Darry took the talisman and placed it around his neck. He smiled down at it. "It looks gnarly. Thanks Kida."

"I knew you'd love it!" Kida suddenly shouted and hugged Darry, much to his confusion.

Yuki rolled her eyes and grabbed Kida by one of her pigtails, pulling her off of the ghost boy. "Uhhh...right, thanks again." Darry said, baffled, before flying off.

Kida shook her head and giggled in embarrassment when Yuki narrowed her eyes. "Sorry, I guess I got carried away."

"Hi guys!" Dolly popped out of nowhere, startling the two girls.

"Oh, it's you, Dolly," Kida said with a smile.

"You almost gave us a heart attack," Yuki said, gripping her chest tightly.

What are you doing here anyway?" Kida asked.

"Oh, ya know," Dolly casually responded, "Just moseyin' around. I saw ya both and wondered whatcha y'all were up to...with that pretty piece of jewelry ya had before."

Kida crossed her arms. "It's not jewelry. It's a talisman that my dad gave me."

"And it's already been given to my brother," Yuki added.

"Ah shucks," Dolly said, slightly disappointed, but grinned while asking, "So what're ya gals gonna do next?"

"I don't know." Yuki answered. "We were just gonna hang out."

"Really?" Dolly asked excitedly, "Y'all don't mind if I come with ya?"

Kida and Yuki glance at each other and shrugged, "Eh, the more the merrier," Kida responded.

"Whoopee!" Dolly cheered as she leaps over to the two. "This'll be so much fun! I can get a bunch of my dolls and we can have ourselves a tea party! Won't that be fun?"

"Yeah!" Kida agreed excitedly.

"Hold up a sec, Dolly." Yuki said in an enthusiastic tone. "No offense, but I stopped playing with dolls and having tea parties when I was nine."

"Then what is it ya'll do for fun?" Dolly curiously asked.

"We sometimes go to the black magic shop so I can grab some supplies that will help me read my fortune or get revenge on people who are mean to me."

"Or go to the jungle and splash around in the mud puddles!" Kida added.

"Eww gross." Dolly said, cringing. "Mud puddles are messy and black magic sound so evil and mean."

Yuki narrowed her eyes and said in a calm tone, "Alright...why don't we just go to Nicktoons HQ and see what SpongeTron is up to."

Dolly perked up and replied, "That sounds great. I hardly ever go there, with me not bein' a Nicktoon at all."

* * *

Meanwhile at HQ, the Nicktoons were hanging out in SpongeTron's room. Darry was sitting in a recliner, rocking back and forth as he told his friends a story, "And that's how my dad beat Freakshow. My mom told me that last night. Pretty gnarly huh?"

"Breaking Freakshow's own spell by the power of love...so romantic," Tammy said in awe, but Tommy sticks his tongue in disgust.

"I wonder if that would work if something like that happened with me and Java." SpongeTron wondered. "Now that would be romantic."

"Except Java isn't under any spell." Tommy bluntly pointed out. "She's just naturally bad."

SpongeTron crossed his arms and frowned, "Well, it could happen."

"Your dad sure has a lot of interesting stories from when he used to be Danny Phantom." Tammy said to Darry. "It's easy to see how much material your mom had for her books."

"I guess, but the real stories are always the better ones." Darry said. "Besides, my mom has a bunch of stories that she didn't even use in her books."

"Oooh, uncensored stuff." Tommy said, looking excited. "Tell us one, Darry."

"Okay, there was one where my dad wanted to spend more time with Mom and Tucker, so to do that and his job at the same time, he decided to-" he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Tammy said, running to the door. She opens the door as three familiar girls came in.

"Howdy guys!" Dolly greeted cheerfully as she ran into the room.

"Dolly, I never thought we'd see you here..." Tammy said in surprise, "Without your sisters..."

"What?" Dolly asked with a careless shrug. "Can't a girl go out once in a while without the company of her siblins?"

Yuki had her arms crossed as she sarcastically replies, "Can't a girl get a phone call whenever you wanna hang out?"

Kida runs inside and immediately hops onto Darry's lap, much to his surprise. "Hi Darry," she said with a large grin. "I see you're wearing the talisman I gave you. I think it looks good on you."

"Uhhh thanks." Darry said, feeling a bit awkward. "I guess."

"Me, Yuki, and Kida were just about to start braidin' each other's hair." Dolly said, brushing out her tail. "Anyone wanna join us?"

"Wait a minute." Yuki said in a defiant tone, "No one is touching my hair."

"Well, ya could give it some consideratin'." Dolly said, turning up her nose. "You always have the same hairstyle every time I see ya. Wouldn't kill ya to change it once in a while."

"And would it kill you to try something fun like soccer or a séance once in a while?" Yuki snapped.

"Soccer will make my dress dirty and a séance is where ya have to summon creepy disgustin' ghosts," Dolly retorted, crossing her arms.

"Not all ghosts are creepy and disgusting." Kida mentioned while hugging Darry.

"That's because no one summoned me from the dead." Darry replied, still a bit uncomfortable.

But then Yuki responded to Dolly in an irate tone, "Well, who would wanna spend all their time having tea parties and dressing up? That's boring and for babies."

During this, Tommy whispered to Tammy, "You know, it was weird for a minute there. Yuki and Dolly don't like doing anything the other likes to do, so it's weird that they would hang out."

Hearing them, SpongeTron stands up and asked Dolly, "Uh, a word, Dolly?"

Dolly nodded as SpongeTron walked her out of the room and closed it shut. "Ok, despite the fact I'm not the Creator, but have his genetic material, just what are you doing with Yuki and Kida? Don't you have your sisters to spend time with?"

Dolly pouted, "Nah-uh! Sally is now busy doin' them experiments and gizmos for a science fair comin' up and Allie just joined the soccer team. They're too preoccupied to spend time with me."

"Well, I know you're a nice girl and all, but I don't know if Yuki is the type of friend you would wanna hang out with, she is nice as well and really friendly, but you two don't seem to have a lot in common. She's into dark action stuff, not prim ballerina dress up."

"Thanks for your concern, SpongeTron, but my sisters are all into different stuff like that, but we have fun together all the time. I'm sure I can look past Yuki's strange ways and have fun with her and Kida."

Suddenly, the tip of SpongeTron's hat began to beep and he realizes what this means. He rushes back into his room and shouts to his friends, "Guys, I'm picking up a distress call from Amity Park. It seems Skulker is around Fenton Works, so he must be planning to hunt either you or your dad down, Darry."

"Well, my dad's busy at work." Darry said, phasing beneath the chair and coming out from beneath the floor. "But Darry Phantom will happily accept his invitation."

"He wouldn't mind if you brought a few guests along, right?" Tommy asked, elbowing Darry playfully.

"Don't think so." Darry said with a laugh. "Never said no before."

SpongeTron created a portal leading to Amity Park. "Then let's go." and he and his three teammates leapt through it.

Once they were gone, Kida sighed as she slumped into the recliner. "...Darry always has to go when I wanna spend time with him."

"Then let's follow them." Yuki suddenly suggested.

Kida suddenly leapt from the chair with her arms up, "Yeah!"

"But why would we be needin' to do that?" Dolly asked. "Those guys can handle things on their own."

"We're going to watch them." Yuki explained, "Since Kida and I are Nicktoon Cadets, we have to watch every battle they have to gain some experience."

"And watch how cool Darry is when he fights." Kida added with a love-struck look.

"So you can come or you can stay." Yuki offered before turning around with Kida to follow the Nicktoons. Dolly crossed her arms and pouted her lip, reluctantly following the girls.

* * *

In Amity Park, citizens flee from Skulker as he flies around and fires missiles and lasers, hoping to get a certain ghost boy's attention. "Come out, come out, where ever you are, ghost child." Skulker called mockingly. "There's no way your sense of morality can ignore the pleas of helpless mortals."

After a while, Darry Phantom's voice called out, "You're right about that, Skulker! But let's see if you can ignore the beatings of the Nicktoons!" Darry flew up in the air, holding one end of the purple chain hammer. He then swung it around and holding the other end of the chain hammer; Tommy flew up and swung his hammer at Skulker's face, knocking him back.

He landed on the ground, but stood back up. "Fortunate you bring your companions with you. Your head can use some company after I mount it on the wall."

Tammy held her jump rope out and replied, "Sure you'll have enough room on the wall after that?"

Darry just narrowed his eyes and sarcastically laughed, "Ha ha..."

"Luckily I have just the tool to do the job." Skulker said with a smirk when, from out of his wrists, comes a bunch of long sharp daggers.

"Look out!" Darry warned as his teammates run off as Skulker shoots daggers at them. Tammy shifts her jump rope into her star baton to deflect.

SpongeTron slides in front of Tommy and brings both his hands together, stretching them out until they form a large shield that protects both him and Tommy.

Meanwhile, from behind a bus stop bench, Yuki, Kida, and Dolly were watching the whole battle safely. "There he is." Kida said excitedly. "He's gonna save everyone."

"They're all gonna save everyone." Dolly pointed out, deadpanned.

"Shh!" Yuki whispered to both of them.

"Tammy!" Darry shouted, "On my cue, use the Thermos!" He quickly phases inside his shadow and flies across the ground towards Skulker's shadow.

Suddenly, Skulker feels an invisible force ripping out most of his technology. "Hey! What's going on?" he asked, confused. "What is all this?"

Darry then flew away and sprung up from his shadow. "Now!" he called out.

With Skulker unable to act, Tammy was easily able to fire the Fenton Thermos at him. As Skulker struggled, he suddenly flung one of his daggers out right before he was sucked in. The dagger flew at fast speed and hit Darry at his chest.

"DARRY!" Kida and Yuki cried while Dolly covered her eyes.

Skulker screamed as he is sucked inside the Thermos which Tammy quickly closes.

Darry looks down to see the dagger did not penetrate his body, but hit Kida's talisman. The dagger fell, but the talisman cracked and broke in half, emitting a bright green light that consumed Darry. Everyone blocked their eyes from the huge light until he faded. Kida, Yuki, and Dolly run over to him with the Nicktoons surrounding Darry.

Their eyes widen at what they saw. "Uh...Dar, are you alright?" Tommy asked as Darry, in human form, gets up.

Darry was now wearing half of the talisman around his neck and seemed to now be frowning bitterly. "Yeah," he answered dully. "So what?"

SpongeTron suddenly hugs him and thankfully says, "Oh, I was so worried. I thought you might've been killed.

But Darry suddenly shoves him away and dully says, "Physical contact: not cool."

Tammy and Tommy stare at each other as Tommy says, "Ohhkaaay."

"Well, bro, as long as you're okay that's all that matters." Yuki said with a small smile.

Darry just stared at her and remarked, "'Okay' is just a small step away from 'dead'."

Weirded out by Darry's strange behavior, Tammy attempted to change the subject, "Ha ha, so why don't we head over to your place, Darry, and release Skulker back into the Ghost Zone?"

Darry sighs and responds in the same tone, "Whatever. It's not like life will get anymore interesting."

Once the Nicktoons walked away to go to Fenton Works, Kida sighed in relief. "I was really scared there for minute." she said to Yuki and Dolly. "I thought Darry was gonna be hurt."

"But didn't y'all notice that Darry was actin' colder than the snow in the Arctic Ocean?" Dolly pointed out.

"It was kind of weird." Yuki admitted. "But maybe he's just in a bad mood. Nothing to be concerned about."

However, all of a sudden, Darry Phantom flew out from beneath the ground, wearing the other half of the talisman around his neck, and shouted, "Boo!"

"AAAH!" the girls all screamed, startled to see him after he left only seconds ago.

But Darry just laughed as he floated above the ground, "You guys were so scared, and it was so funny. I didn't think I could do it, but I did, and you all fell for it."

Yuki just narrowed her eyes and sarcastically responded, "Yeah, we fell for it, very funny, Mr. Mature. But weren't you with the Nicktoons just a minute ago?"

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't." Darry answered casually, still floating with hands behind his head, sitting in a laid-back manner.

"Umm, Darry?" Kida timidly asked. "Are we still gonna hang out?"

"'Hang out'?" Darry repeated until he shouted in excitement, "That would be so cool! We can hang out all day doing a bunch of fun stuff and we won't ever ever have to stop!"

Dolly raised an eyebrow and pointed out, "Hey Darry? Y'all are actin' weirder than you were just a few minutes ago."

"I'm not acting weird," Darry said until he floated over and pulled Dolly's tail. "You're weird cuz you're a talking squirrel." in retaliation, Dolly glared and slapped his hands away.

Yuki stared oddly; having never seen her brother behave this childish than he usually was. "Hey Dar, are you feeling alright?" she asked.

"I am, but you're not!" Darry teased, pointing a finger at her face, "Cuz I can fly and you can't! I'm a ghost and you're not! Bet you can't keep up with me!" he then took off at fast speed into the sky, flying off somewhere into town.

Dolly looked at Yuki and said, "Your brother sure is weird."

Yuki daggered at her and remarked, "I can say the same thing about your brothers."

"Wow," Kida said, her excitement growing, "Darry is actually gonna spend time with me. I better go home and make myself nice." She ran off, leaving Dolly and Yuki alone. However, the two girls face away from each other angrily and march away from each other, having both decided to head home to avoid spending more time with each other.

Once Yuki was walking up the steps to her house, the door suddenly opened and SpongeTron, Tommy, and Tammy barge out of the house. "Hey," Yuki greeted. "What's the emergency?"

"There's something going on with your brother." Tommy told her, looking annoyed. "He's become a real downer and kind of a jerk."

"He said I need to oil myself more," SpongeTron said, close to tears, holding his arms, "Because he can see all the rusted parts on me."

"He said my glasses make me look like a nerd." Tammy added angrily.

"All we know is we're not sticking around if that's how he's gonna be." Tommy finished before he and the others leave. Yuki then narrows her eyes towards the stairs.

She goes up to Darry's room and finds him sitting on the bed, typing on his phone. "Darry," Yuki asked him. "What were Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron talking about before when they said you were mean to them?"

"What's mean?" Darry answered in a dull tone, complete contrast to how he sounded earlier in ghost form. "I was just being honest. That's how friends should be."

"Okay...are you sure you're alright? I mean last time, you acted really childish and what's next is that you insult your friends."

"Speaking of childish, who the heck bought me these duds?" Darry said, looking at his attire, "I'm gonna hit the mall for some new clothes, maybe go to the music store for more tunes." He passed by Yuki and leaves his bedroom and Fenton Works for the mall. She looks out the window as her brother walks across the street, wondering if he's alright.

* * *

In Kida's world in her bedroom Kida was pulling a new batch of paint on her face, trying to make herself nice for her "date." "Kida, are you in there?" Tak called out.

"Come in!" Kida called as Tak enters her room.

"Good news, honey, I was able to figure out about the strange talisman," Tak said, holding up an ancient scroll, "According to this, it says..."

"Maybe later, Dad," Kida interrupted, "I'm gonna meet up with Yuki at the Amity Park Mall..." Then murmured to herself, "While getting the guy of my dreams to notice me..."

"You say something?" Tak asked, turning his head toward her.

"Nothing," Kida said before smearing a bunch of lipstick on her lips. "How do I look?"

Tak stared at her attempt at giving herself a makeover, but forced a smile and answered, "You look great."

Kida squealed and proceeded to run out of her room, "Here I come, Darry!"

* * *

At the Amity Park mall, Darry Fenton just walked out of a store with a shopping bag in his hand, and was wearing the same frown he had for nearly the whole day.

"_Darry!" _As he walked away, he stopped when he heard a voice call his name and he looked down, wincing in fright once he saw Kida and the large amount of face paint she put on. "What do you think?" Kida asked excitedly, jumping up and down. "Are you ready to spend the day together? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

Darry looked at her dully and responded, "You look like a clown. And no, we're not gonna spend the day together."

Kida was in shock by this and tears started to appear in her eyes. "But...But you promised."

"I made no such promises." he then walked past her. "Now excuse me, I have some stuff I need to do."

Kida stared back agape at Darry. Tears welled in her eyes, making her facepaint worse.

A few minutes later, Yuki was wandering around the mall, looking for her brother, having been worried about his strange behavior lately. Until she passed the food court and spotted Kida sitting at one of the tables, crying. She walks over to her in concern, "Kida, are you okay? What happened?"

Kida looked up from the table in anger, her facepaint smeared over her face, startling Yuki, and yelled, "Your brother broke my heart!"

"What?" Yuki asked, confused, wondering what she could've meant.

"He was acting all mean to me and he told me to get lost!" Kida cried out, "Why would he say that to me?!"

"Okay, as much I know my brother and disapprove of your crush… that doesn't sound like him'" Yuki said.

"Well, it is, and it's way different than the way he was to me before." Yuki glanced at her confused, wondering what has happened to Darry.

Somewhere in the mall, Dolly was entering inside when she spots something unusual. She noticed a shadow with no human body moving toward citizens as an invisible source smacks a lady's shopping bag and pants a man. A hooligan laughs until he's given a wedgie by an unknown force.

Dolly is perplexed by this until she spots a nearby store selling lamps. She runs over and grabs a hold of a desk lamp, turning it on and aiming it at the shadow, shining a bright light on it.

It was flying away on the ground until it was hit with the light, causing it to scream in pain. The shadow begins to fade away until Darry Phantom forms out of the ground. Darry then opens his eyes to see Dolly, pointing the light at him. Instead of getting angry, however, Darry gains a hurt look. "What'd you do that for?" he asked as if he were about to cry. "That really hurt."

"I saw everythin' you were doin'." Dolly told him. "I thought y'all were some evil shadow causin' mischief."

"You did?" Darry asked, suddenly perking up. "Ooh, was it scary? Was it funny? Was it scary and funny?"

"Uhhh..." Dolly stammered unsure how to respond until Darry got up in her face.

"Hey, you wanna see something else funny?" Darry excitedly asked until he turned intangible and phased into her body. Dolly's eyes glow bright blue and she suddenly ran and tripped in front of a fountain, falling into the water. Darry then phased out of her body, laughing hysterically.

Dolly emerged from the water and spat it out of her mouth. She looks at her ruined dressed and glared at Darry. "Aw...did I get your dress wet?" He said in a babyish voice and continued laughing until metal coils emerged and wrapping his arms and torso.

It came from Yuki using the Jack-O-Nine Tails. "What in the world are you doing?" Yuki asked angrily.

Standing next to her was Kida, who angrily pointed out, "See? I told ya he was being mean!"

"I'm not the one being mean!" Darry shouted as he struggled to phase out of the restraints, but could not. "You're the ones being mean! Let me go, let me go, let me go!"

"Not until you tell us what is up with you today." Yuki demanded.

"Nah!" Darry stuck his tongue out in response, "You can't make me."

"I'll tell Dad!" Yuki threatened.

"'I'll tell Dad'." Darry responded in a mocking tone, mimicking Yuki.

"Quit that!"

"'Quit that'."

Suddenly, Darry Fenton walks past them and dully remarks, "You children are so annoying. It's just so miserable." and continues to leave the mall.

Kida, Yuki, and Dolly glance in surprise looking at Darry Phantom, then back at Darry Fenton, then again. Darry Fenton notices them staring at him and says, "What?"

"There's...TWO of you!" Yuki yelled in surprise, "B-But how?"

* * *

Two Darrys means twice the fun! Don't you think so? Hope you enjoy the first part and stick around for the second part.


	23. Split Personalities: Part 2

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 10: Split Personalities**

**Plot****:** _Kida receives a magic talisman from her father and gives it to Darry as a present. But when it breaks in half around his neck, it splits Darry into two entities; an overly-childish and reckless Darry Phantom, and a brooding and Gothic Darry Fenton. The Nicktoons must try and find a way to merge the two Darrys back together before things get out of hand._

**Part 2**

* * *

Inside Fenton Works, the girls had called the Nicktoons and explained their situation. The two Darrys sat on the bed beside each other as SpongeTron scans them. After he's done, SpongeTron holds his chin as he stares at both Darrys. "I'm not getting any weird readings. My DNA scanners show that both of them are the same Darry. Just that one is a ghost and the other is human."

"Did he just finally learn how to duplicate himself or something?" Tommy wondered.

"This is boring," Darry Phantom said until he started jumping up and down on the bed. "I wanna do something else! I wanna do something else!"

Darry Fenton looked at him dully and asked, "I used to be THAT guy?"

"Everyone think!" Tammy urged, "What happened that caused all this?"

"Maybe it's a science experiment gone wrong." SpongeTron guessed.

"Or maybe he got cloned." Tommy guessed as well.

"Or maybe it's actually his evil twin brother who got separated from him at birth and now he's come back to replace him and take over his life." Dolly guessed, causing the others to stare at her. "It could happen."

Yuki narrowed her eyes dully. "I DON'T have another brother."

"Hey look!" Darry Phantom shouted as he held a model hovercraft. "A toy hovercraft, I wanna see it fly!" and threw it through the air, causing it to crash into the wall and into pieces.

"He smashed the thing we spent weeks building..." Darry Fenton said emotionless until he slumped forward, "Yet why would I care?"

"Well..." Tommy began saying to Yuki, "Maybe you'll like having two brothers."

"I am NOT having another brother!" Yuki screamed loudly.

Darry Fenton yawned as he noticed something around his neck. He holds it up saying, "This is not cool." He was about to yank from his neck when SpongeTron noticed something. "Wait! Wasn't this in one piece before?" Getting everyone's attention, they looked to see him wearing half of the talisman.

"Yeah..." Kida said with a nod. "Unless he broke it. But where did the other half go?"

"Gnarly!" they all turn to see Darry Phantom kicking a soccer ball and smashing it against a dresser. "I win!" and they see the other half of the talisman around his neck.

SpongeTron yanks the two Darrys back in place and takes a look at the broken pieces of the talismans. Both of the pieces appear to fit. "When Skulker threw that dagger at Darry, it didn't hit him," SpongeTron recalled, "Instead it broke this. Where did you get the necklace from?"

Both Darrys pointed at Kida. She chuckled sheepishly, "Yeah...did I forget to mention it was something my dad brought from the Juju Bazaar?"

Everyone glared, "We should have known," Tommy smacked his head.

"So when the medallion broke, it split Darry in half," Tammy understood, "His human half got separated from his ghost half. But what I don't understand is why both Darrys are acting different from the real Darry."

Darry Fenton just sat on his bed, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "Who cares?" he said in a bored and a sigh, "Thinking is just a waste of time."

Everyone just stared as they turn their heads to see Darry Phantom standing on the ceiling. "Look!" he called out. "The house is upside-down!" He then dropped spilled out a box of video games onto the floor, causing a loud crash.

Sam then called out from downstairs, _"Darry! What's going on up there?!"_

Yuki's eyes widen in terror. "Oh no. I can't let my parents see that Darry got split in half."

"Quick!" SpongeTron hastily suggested, "Let's hide them!"

"No! Hide one of them!" Yuki protested.

"I call the Goth Darry!" Tommy called out.

At his words, everyone agrees as SpongeTron grabs the Reckless Darry and throws him in the closet before slamming the door. The kids pretend to act causal once Sam entered the bedroom. "What's going on in here?" Sam asked as she looked around the room. "I heard a bunch of noise coming from up here."

"It's nothing, Mom." Yuki quickly answered, "Darry and his friends were just showing us some new Nicktoon moves."

"Yeah, that's right." Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron promptly agree.

"Well, alright," Sam responded until she pointed out to Goth Darry, "But Darry, you really need to clean up this room. It looks like you just casually tossed things around here, and you know how I feel about messes."

"There's nothing more messed up than the tainted darkness in my soul," Goth Darry said darkly.

While surprised at hearing her usually cheerful son say something so dark, Sam couldn't help but smile a bit, "Really? That's kinda poetic. Well, just a reminder it's almost dinner time, you two." and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Once she was gone, everyone (minus Goth Darry) sighs in relief. "Great," Tammy said, running to the closet, "Now let's get the other Darry and-" but once she opens the door, she gasps upon seeing the Reckless Darry no longer inside the closet.

"Oh great!" Yuki shouted in frustration. "Now where did he go?"

SpongeTron pulls on his tie and releases a rotating satellite from his head. "He's outside, flying straight into town."

"Probably goin' to cause more trouble for the fun of it." Dolly assumed.

"We'll go after him," Tammy says and points to Kida and Yuki, "You find Tak and see if he can help."

"Right," the two girls replied with a nod.

"What can I do?" Dolly eagerly asked.

"Umm, well..." SpongeTron pondered out loud. "Why don't you go with Yuki and Kida and help them out?"

"What? No!" Yuki shouted in protest. "We don't need help!"

But before they could start an argument, SpongeTron activated his satellite and quickly said, "Oh, I can pick up the Reckless Darry's location, we better head down there before he gets any further."

On cue, the Nicktoons rush out of the room to chase the out of control half of their comrade. Yuki sighs in disappointment as Dolly turns away and crosses her arms while glaring. "Okay, Kida," Yuki said in defeat, "Take us to the Pupununu."

Kida used her magic staff to teleport the three of them to her homeworld. However, once both groups were gone, they were unaware that forgot one important thing. Goth Darry did not show any reaction after his friends left to chase after his ghost half. Instead he just stood up and took out the shopping bag containing supplies he had bought at the mall. He looked inside before glancing around, deciding to change into his preferred style.

* * *

Meanwhile, the three girls arrived in the Pupununu Tribe and immediately rushed over to Kida's hut. "Dad!" Kida called out as they ran inside. "Dad! Dad!"

Getting his attention, Tak turned around. "Kida, there you are." he walked over to her and bent down to her height. "I'm glad you're home. Do you have that talisman I gave you? I really need it back."

"Oh, uh..." Kida was saying nervously. "I sorta have it."

"If you mean my brother has it, then yes." Yuki said bitterly. "Or should I say, 'my brothers'."

Hearing this, Tak immediately realized what was going on. "Oh my Juju. I was afraid of this. It's the work of the Etiam Divisorem Talisman."

"'Eta Divido' what?" Dolly tried to repeat.

"The Etiam Divisorem." Tak explained. "It's the talisman I gave to Kida. After I did a bit more research, I found out it has some weird effects. If it ever breaks apart while you're wearing it, it'll split your soul and body into two separate beings."

"That's it!" Yuki realized with a jump. "That's what happened to Darry! He was wearing it when it broke and it split him into two."

"Splitting his ghost half and human half," Kida understood, "But Dad, can you explain why both Darrys are acting different from each other?"

"'Different'?"

"The human one is rather gloomy and the ghost one is less mature than usual..." Yuki explained.

"…I'm not really sure about that." Tak admitted before walking over to a table containing a scroll. "All it says here is 'Physical being split apart, positive and negative traits split as well.'"

"Positive and negative traits?" Kida repeated, trying to think of something, "Does Darry have any of those?"

"He's actin' positively weird that's for sure." Dolly added.

"Guys, that's what it means." Yuki tried to explain. "His positive and negative traits are his personality. His fun immature childish side and his uncaring gloomy side. They've been split apart and that's all both sides are able to feel."

Tak pointed to her with a smile. "That's exactly what it means." he then grinned nervously at his daughter, "Just...don't tell your mother I gave you that thing, alright?"

"But how're we supposed to make Darry one whole person again?" Dolly asked.

"Pretty simple," Tak casually says, "Just have them connect the halves of the talisman together and its magic should merge them back into the original Darry. As long as you have them together, it should be easy, right?" Kida, Yuki, and Dolly froze and giggle nervously due to their predicament.

* * *

Back in Amity Park, Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron were running around town, trying to find the overly childish Darry Phantom. "Darry!" Tammy called out to the ghost boy. "Darry, come out! This isn't funny!" she sighs in frustration and turns to SpongeTron, "Do you have any reading on him?"

With his satellite running, SpongeTron pointed around a corner. "He's just over there." They all run across the street and round a corner only to see nothing and no one there. "That's strange. I know it told me he was here."

However, unknowingly behind them was an invisible Darry Phantom, who quietly chuckled and flew straight into Tommy's body as he yelped and cringed, getting the other two's attention. "Found him." he managed to say.

Tommy's eyes glow bright blue like Darry, and he says in Darry's voice, "No, I didn't. I'm just a big dork who doesn't know anything unlike my cooler best friend Darry."

Tammy glared and pointed at Tommy, "Darry, we know that's you. Now get out of my brother."

Tommy just crosses his arms and Darry taunts, "Why don't you make me?"

She daggered her eyes away until she spotted something up ahead. "I can't make you, but Tommy can." she ran away and came back, carrying a fat orange cat. "Look, a cute kitty!" she said while the cat just lazily yawned.

Tommy's eyes then flash to their normal color and a blue aura surrounded him. "AAAH!" he screamed as he fell on the ground and crawled backwards, "Get it away! Get it away!" this forced Darry out of his body. Once Darry is in clear sight, Tammy holds up the Thermos points it at the ghost boy. Darry's eyes glow as he uses rays from his eyes to zap the Thermos outta Tammy's hand. Darry sticks his tongue out until SoongeTron takes out the Fenton Fisher, reels back and throws it toward him.

Darry simply grabs a hold of the fishing line and attaches the hook to a lamp post that SpongeTron reels back and the large lamp flies towards SpongeTron, knocking him in the face. "Gotcha!" Darry laughed as he doubled over in the air.

Tommy then angrily yelled to him, "Darry, you have to go home right now and fuse back together with your dull depressing self!"

"I don't wanna!" Darry yelled, throwing a slight tantrum.

"What are we gonna do?! He's not listening to us!" Tammy asked, feeling nearly defeated. SpongeTron just thought of an idea and adjusts a knob on his chest.

Darry was making funny faces agitating the Turner twins when a female voice yelled, _"DARREL SCOTT FENTON!"_

Darry froze in shock and notices Sam Fenton with a disappointing look. "Mom?" Darry asked, sweating anxiously, "It's...it's not what it looks like!"

"You are in big trouble, young man." Sam said in a disappointed tone with her arms crossed. "I want you to go back home right now and fuse back together with your dull depressing self; otherwise you'll be grounded for three weeks." Darry's lips then quiver and he slumps forward in defeat, floating past Sam, who eyed him to make sure he was heading home. Once the ghost boy phases inside the house and out of sight, Sam asked the Turner twins, "How was my performance?"

Tommy smiled in an approval. "That was great. You almost had me scared." Sam adjusted the knob on her watch, revealing herself as SpongeTron in disguise.

"And thanks to you, we finally got both Darrys in one place." Tammy cheerfully mentioned. "Nothing can go wrong now."

* * *

Back inside Fenton Works, Danny was in the kitchen drinking coffee as he read the newspaper, and Sam placed a pot of food on the table. "Okay, dinner's ready. Where are the kids?" she asked.

"Darry! Yuki!" Danny called, "Dinner time!"

"Whatever," Darry Fenton's bored voice said upon entering the kitchen. But once the parents lay eyes on him, their faces freeze in shock. Danny's jaw drops at the same time as his mug, spilling coffee onto the ground, Sam drops two plates, causing them to shatter into pieces, and Ringo shrieks loudly and runs into the living room.

Goth Darry wasn't wearing his usual attire but wore a black short-sleeved jacket, a black t-shirt with a skull in the middle, gray ripped jeans, spiked boots and spiked bracelets, and a green beanie. What's worse is that he wore black eyeliner and has black painted nails and piercings on his left ear and nose.

"Darry?" Danny asked after managing to break out of shock from his son's new appearance and walks over to him. "What...have you done?"

The gloomy Darry just darkly answered, "Changed my image. Bright flashy colors don't do well with the dark outlook on life."

Danny just looked irritated and responded, "Darrel Scott Fenton, I demand an explanation for-"

But Sam covered his mouth and optimistically added, "Your wonderful new semblance?"

Danny removed her hand from his mouth and glared at her, "Sam!" he said in an irate tone.

Sam turned him around and whispered, "He's a teenager. He has to be free to express himself."

"Not in this house, he's not," Danny whispered back.

"Oh, so you're okay that I was a Goth when I was his age and now you're against this?" Sam crossed her arms.

"Well, Darry is supposed to be my ghost hunting protégé." Danny argued. "You never saw Danny Phantom flying around in Gothic attire and not caring about anything."

Darry sighs and says, "We live in a barren universe where everything is meaningless."

Sam gave a small smile before looking back at Danny. "See? He's just expressing himself."

Danny narrowed his eyes. "I don't think he's expressing anything."

As Darry sat dully at the table, listening to his parents argue, a pair of yellow hands cover his mouth and drag him away silently.

* * *

Down in the basement, Reckless Darry was sitting still in a chair while Goth Darry was leaning back against a table uncaring. Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron were in front of them after having gathered both.

"Okay, we got both Darrys down here." Tommy said with a smile of relief. "Mission accomplished." he high-fives his sister.

"I better contact Yuki and the others," Tammy said, taking out her Recaller and dials in, "Yuki? Are you there?"

_"I'm here."_ Yuki said from the Pupununu. _"Listen, we found out about the talisman, and how to bring Darry back to normal."_

"Really?" SpongeTron asked. "How? How?"

_"Just put the talismans back together." _Yuki explained._ "Tak said that would bring Darry back to normal. We'll be right over."_

"Got it," Tammy said as she hung out. She turned to the two Darrys saying, "Okay, ya heard Yuks. Take out those talismans."

Reckless Darry nodded holding up his half of the magic necklace. Goth Darry had a bored expression as he reached inside his shirt and pulled out his half of the necklace. The two were about to join the two halves together until a bright green glow emerged from the Ghost Zone. The red light on top flashed and from out of the portal came Skulker, wearing an arsenal of weapons on his armor. The Nicktoons all gasped in worry while Reckless Darry stood up with an awed expression and Goth Darry just turned his head not caring.

"I have returned!" Skulker announced with a smirk. "Here to finish the hunt that I started."

"I had a feeling this was too easy..." Tommy said dully.

"Nicktoons...let's go go GO!" Childish Darry cheered on.

"I can't believe I came up with that lame battle cry," Gloomy Darry spat bitterly.

Skulker seemed surprised as he glanced at two entities of the same nemesis he knew. "Two ghost children...for the price of one. Marvelous," he smirked and released an arsenal of weapons.

"Darry!" Tammy shouted, taking out her baton.

"Watch out!" Tommy shouted as well with his chain hammers.

But before Skulker could fire his weapons, Reckless Darry flew up to him and started putting his hands all over his weapons. "Hey, what's this thing do?" he asked curiously. "What's that thing do? Can I try it?"

"Hold still, whelp!" Skulker ordered angrily. "I'm trying to kill you!"

He then grabbed Darry by the talisman and pulled. But the string then snapped off of Darry's neck. Darry laughed and taunted, "Nice try! You can't get me!" he blew and raspberry and flew out of the lab.

Skulker just threw the talisman half on the ground and flew after the ghost boy with a sharp machete. Tommy picked up the discarded talisman piece and rushed over to Goth Darry. "Let's put these pieces and Darry back together before something worse happens."

He grabbed the other half of the talisman and put them together, but though they were placed in exactly the right spot, the Goth Darry was still standing in front of him unamused.

"Well?" Tammy asked, looking a bit frantic. "Why isn't it working?"

"The other Darry must have to be present and wear the other half for it to work," SpongeTron guessed.

"Then we better go after him!" Tommy ordered, "Let's get moving!" Everyone ran off except Goth Darry. He stands there with a dull expression until Tommy ran over and pulled him over, "You come too!"

"Whatever," he said boredly.

* * *

Upstairs, Danny and Sam were still arguing over Darry's sudden change in personality and clothing style. "Is there anything wrong with a little individuality?" Sam asked, turning away with her arms crossed.

"Of course not, but do you really think Darry can pull off-" Danny was saying until his ghost sense suddenly goes off.

They suddenly hear giggling and see the Reckless Darry phase out from the wall and skip across the floor while saying in a sing-songy voice, _**"You can't get me! Cuz you're too slow!"**_

Skulker then crashes through the wall and slices a bunch of objects in half while trying to swing at Darry. "Go ahead and laugh! It'll be your last!" and continues to chase after him.

"Was...Was that Skulker chasing after our new Gothic son, who was just...laughing?" Sam asked in shock.

Danny then smiled and answered, "Yes. Yes, it was."

* * *

Darry then phases out of the house, flipping through the air and landing in the street. But before Darry could do anything else that may have seemed fun and exciting, a glowing band wrapped around his body, binding his arms down. Skulker caught up with him and has the ghost boy under his trap. He pulled him up, "At last, I finally have you!"

"You can't play like that, it's cheating." Darry complained. "Cheater!"

Having enough, Skulker holds a sword close to his throat. "Oh shut up! The first thing I'll do with you is slice out your vocal chords."

"_You'll be doing us a favor."_ A voice called. Skulker turned to see Yuki, Kida, and Dolly just arrived from the disappearing portal as the Nicktoons, plus Goth Darry, come out of the house. "But no way I'm gonna let you do that to my brother!" Yuki shouted.

"Haha, you're in trouble," Reckless Darry taunted.

But Skulker just laughed as he stared at the group. "Am I really supposed to be threatened by the likes of you? I've already won."

"Well, I think it's time we all went into OVERTIME!" Dolly shouted before grabbing SpongeTron's arm off his body, activating the plasma blaster, and firing it; directly hitting Skulker.

"Whoa," Yuki said, amazed at someone like Dolly launching an attack like that.

"Nicktoons Go!" SpongeTron shouted.

"It's even lamer when you say it." Goth Darry says as he sulks.

"I wish I had the Fenton Fisher!" Tammy called, to which the ghost weapon poofs into her hands, and she throws it while calling, "Yuki, catch!" Yuki catches it while Skulker flies toward Goth Darry with the sword. But Yuki catches the hook of the line onto the back of Skulker's armor and pulls him back.

He flies into the wall next to Dolly. Skulker just glares and swings his sword, "It'll take more than that, girl." the tip of the blade hits Dolly, though leaving her unharmed, she gasps when she sees the ribbon on her dress had a piece that had been sliced off. "You..." Dolly said sadly, until her eyes narrow and her anger grows, "You ruined MY DRESS!"

Skulker chucked in amusement, "And what are you gonna do about that, little girl? I'd certainly like to skin you and use your fur pelt for a coat."

Dolly's eyes flare in anger and she holds up SpongeTron's plasma blaster and blasts Skulker through a large crater in the wall.

Yuki and Kida rushed over to her. "Dolly..." Yuki said before getting a large grin. "That was amazing!"

"I didn't know you can kick butt like that." Kida adds.

"I just don't like nobody messin' up my gorgeous dress like that. Not even if they're an evil ghost." Dolly answered, brushing her hair back.

Tammy and Tommy ran over to Reckless Darry to free him from Skulker's bonds. Tommy holds up the necklace and calls out, "You got the other Darry?"

SpongeTron pushes Goth Darry forward and salutes, "Got him!"

Tammy places the necklace around Reckless Darry and says, "Come on! Place the talisman pieces where they belong!"

"Why?" Goth Darry asked.

"Hello! So you can merge together and get back to normal?"

"So I can be a fun-loving hapless idiot like him?" The Goth Darry pointed out, "Pass."

"Can you blame him?" Tommy asked, only to be elbowed by his sister.

"But Darry, you have to." SpongeTron pleaded. "You're really two halves of the real Darry, and if you and the other Darry don't merge back, we'll never see our Darry again."

"Yet you can never see the empty void showing how meaningless life is..." Goth Darry spoke out, disturbing them.

"Seriously? I used to be that guy? I think I refuse to fuse back with him and you can't make me!" Reckless Darry objected with his arms crossed.

Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron groaned, but look on to see Kida, Yuki, and Dolly still fighting Skulker. Yuki and Dolly use SpongeTron's plasma ray and blast at his feet. Skulker backed away until Kida jumped on top of his back. "Now to return you back where you belong!" She said, holding up the Thermos.

However, Skulker grabbed hold of Kida and throws her off, falling and slamming her head on the hard concrete. "Kida!" Everyone cried with Reckless Darry in shock and Goth Darry slight surprised.

Kida was unconscious until Skulker approached her and pointed his glowing sword at her. "Say goodbye, wild child." He intended to finish her off when out of nowhere; the two Darrys block him away from Kida. Skulker smirked, "Back for more, whelp?"

"Darry, what are you doing? Get outta there!" SpongeTron shouted.

"Listen up, Skulker!" Reckless Darry pointed out, "I may be an immature prankster who loves having fun all the time..."

"And I may be a hopeless Goth who finds no point in living whatsoever..." Goth Darry added.

"But if you mess with one of our friends…" Reckless Darry said, holding up his half of the talisman.

"You mess with us!" Goth Darry finished, taking out his other half.

Then to everyone's surprise and amazement, the two Darrys place both pieces of the talisman together and it created a bright green light that consumed both Darrys. As the light faded, the talisman looked good as new and holding both sides was the one and only Darry Phantom, still wearing the talisman around his neck. He looked at his hands again and smiled, "We're me again-I mean… I'm me again." Kida then regains consciousness as she weakly looks up to see Darry Phantom flying above her. "Ready to get your butt handed by the one and only Darry Phantom?" he asked, pointing to himself.

Darry then flew at fast speed and punched Skulker hard in the face and kicked him down onto the streets. He then created a large ecto-ball and fired it at Skulker, breaking apart his armor. Yuki calmly smiled as she handed Dolly the thermos, and the squirrel promptly uses it to suck the defeated Skulker inside.

Darry landed on the ground, transforming into his normal human form, as his friends surround him. "Oh Darry," Tammy said with a warm smile. "It's good to have you back to normal."

"Yeah, I prefer the slightly immature and reckless—sometimes gloomy-you than the huge immature you and creepy gloomy you any day." Tommy pointed out.

"Thanks, I guess." Darry responded with a sheepish grin.

Kida bowed her head as she stood in front of Darry. "I'm sorry I caused all that to happen. I didn't know it would cause so much trouble."

Darry glanced at her and smiles, rubbing her on the head, "No problem, Kida. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be back to normal. Besides, I think I owe you a trip to the mall."

Kida gasps with a smile until Darry's parents suddenly rush in. "Darry?" Danny asked until they stopped to see his normal appearance. "You're...not angry or Gothic?"

"I told you it was just a phase," Sam mentioned. "He just wanted to express his inner emotions and try a different style." she then whispered into Darry's ear. "But seriously, if you ever wanna stay Goth, just let me know and I'll help you."

Darry chuckled sheepishly, "Heh heh heh, sure Mom."

"Can't we talk about this later?" Kida asked impatiently, "Darry and me are supposed to go on a date."

"'A date'?"

"Did I say 'date'? I mean...typical hang out with friends," Kida chuckled as she and Darry hold hands and leave the street.

Yuki walked over to Dolly saying, "Man, that was awesome! I didn't think someone like you could fight like that!"

"Y'all really think I was that great?" Dolly asked. "I really think that you're the one who's amazin'. Y'all look tough and pretty when ya hold a ghost weapon."

"Not like when you blasted Skulker outta the sky like that!"

"Heck yeah! Y'all saw the look on his face? It's what he gets for ruinin' my dress. But I do agree my fur would make a nice coat."

"So want some ice cream?" Yuki asked.

"Sure!" Dolly said as the two girls walk away to get ice cream.

Danny and Sam glanced at the girls when Danny asked, "Since when did those girls start hanging out?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Tommy said, also weirded out.

"They never did give me my arm back." SpongeTron pointed out, holding up what remains of his arm socket.

**The End**

* * *

Sometimes opposites really attract. This episode is over but the next one is gonna start. Stick around for "Clash of the Bots" and leave a review.


	24. Clash of the Bots: Part 1

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 11: Clash of the Bots**

**Plot****:** _SpongeTron finds a secret underground battle tournament of robots battling it out to determine who the champion is. After SpongeTron ends up in the arena, he becomes a top challenger with Goddard as his coach. At the same time, Max is cranky due to teething so the Nicktoons give Jimmy a rest by taking the baby off his hands, but they too can't seem to handle Max's crying, especially when SpongeTron keeps disappearing for reasons unknown to them._

**Part 1**

* * *

One morning in Nicktoon HQ, everything seemed quiet for now. In one of the labs, SpongeTron was lying forward on a table as Jimmy made some adjustments on his back. The genius's eyelids hung halfway down and had dark circles under his eyes, but managed to stay focused on his work. "So you're increasing my strength by twenty folds?" SpongeTron asked, looking eager. "That way I'll be stronger than any human, or even the Creator's wife and son?"

"That's correct." Jimmy replied with a yawn. "Just as long as you promise not to go around destroying public property- or my property."

"YA-HOO!" SpongeTron cheered with arms up and salutes, "Your orders are clear, sir!"

"Speaking of son, you don't mind if you watch Max tonight?" Jimmy asked.

SpongeTron froze and asked, "I love caring for Max, but...does it really have to be tonight?"

"Well, yes actually." Jimmy explained. "You see, Max is teething right now and has been fussy all day and all night." as if on cue, Max's crying can be heard echoing all through HQ. "Cindy and I would like a break if you'd look after him just for tonight."

"Gee, I'd love to, but Goddard and I were planning to go to the hardware store for a special on genuine steel lugnuts. It's tonight only."

"Well, I'm pretty sure you can take Max along," Jimmy said causally.

"Sorry, but Mrs. Neutron warned me about taking a baby to the hardware store. She says sharp tools and toxic fuels can be hazardous to a-" he turned and noticed Jimmy snoring. Noticing how tired Jimmy really is, SpongeTron frowned and gives a big sigh saying, "Okay, guess I can take care of Max while you're gone."

Jimmy snorted and woke up, hearing him. "You will?" he asked with a big tired grin. "Great! And don't worry; Max's gums should've numbed a bit yesterday, so he shouldn't be too much trouble."

"Great!" SpongeTron gave a thumbs up.

* * *

Unfortunately that night, Max continued brawling loudly as SpongeTron tried to calm the baby by rocking him. SpongeTron opens up his mouth to see something small and white coming from his gums, "No wonder you're in discomfort. Hmm..." SpongeTron's right hand turns into a pair of pliers saying, "Maybe this'll help remove the pain? YEOW!" he yelled when Cindy whacked him at the back of the head.

"You're not sticking THAT in my son's mouth," Cindy scowled and explained, "Teething is a process babies go through. It's when their teeth start to grow in so they may experience discomfort, irritation, and likely biting."

SpongeTron then noticed Max biting on his arm, which didn't cause him any discomfort due to being a robot. But once SpongeTron pulled him off, Max starting wailing again.

Just then, Jimmy walked in and asked, "Okay, SpongeTron, do you got everything covered from here?"

"Oh, of course I do," SpongeTron replied while he held the crying baby by the back of his pajamas. "I'm sure Max will calm down on our little outing."

* * *

Soon, SpongeTron and Goddard left with Max, the baby riding in a car seat coming out of Goddard's back. But the baby continued to cry as the robots walked down the dark streets to the hardware store.

SpongeTron was annoyed, glancing at Goddard, "I think your master planned to do this." Goddard barked in response, and SpongeTron replied, "You're right. It wouldn't hurt to try." he opened his chest and pulled out his teddy bear. "Max, look! It's Edwin Huggles!"

Max suddenly calmed down and he happily grabs his bear and starts chewing the head to ease the pain in his mouth. SpongeTron then sighs in relief for the quiet. "Glad that's over with." SpongeTron said with a smile until Goddard perks his ears up and turns his head toward an alley. "What is it?" SpongeTron asked, turning toward the dark alley, and manages to see another SpongeTron-Unit with newspaper covering the top of his head, trying to remain inconspicuous as he rushed deeper into the alley.

"It's SpongeTron 666." SpongeTron noticed. "What's he doing in a place like this?" he turned to Goddard. "You take Max back to HQ, I'll go investigate."

Goddard barked in response and whined, but SpongeTron replied, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I have Neutron's gadgetry in me and his gadgets are the best." Goddard nodded and escorted Max back to HQ as SpongeTron followed his fellow brethren.

SpongeTron ran into the dark alley and spotted 666 run through the alley, reaching a dead end. But 666 just reached down towards a manhole and lifted the top off before jumping inside the sewer.

While disgusted by the insides of the sewer, he sucks up his pride and says, "I'm gonna rust afterwards, but it has to be done." and jumps inside the sewer. He lands in dirty sewer water and soon spots SpongeTron 666 running around a corner. SpongeTron follows him and upon reaching the other side, he quickly ducks back behind the corner and spots SpongeTron 666 now standing in front of a large burly robot.

"Password." the large robot asks.

"Oil is thicker than water." SpongeTron 666 answers, and the large robot steps aside as the wall suddenly splits apart like a door and 666 walks inside.

SpongeTron was surprised to see this and quickly hid out of sight. "It's a conspiracy. How could one of my own get involved with such a crime gang? If I'm gonna put an end to this, I better disguise myself." He taps on his watch and a glow surrounds him until he was wearing Marx glasses and a blue cloak covering his head. "Perfect!" he said proudly.

He walks over to the bouncer robot that was blocking the entrance. "Password?" it asks once more.

SpongeTron paused a bit before repeating what he heard previously, "Oil is thicker than water?"

"You may enter." the robot says as he steps to the side and the door opens for SpongeTron to enter.

SpongeTron enters the room and was surprised to see an area with many robots inside, some chatting about, and others buy snacks consisting of oil and bolts. "This is a meeting of mob gangs and criminals?" SpongeTron wondered, perplexed by the calm nature of the place.

He also sees a large mechanical scoreboard with a bunch of robots' pictures listed on it. "Bets!" it says in a robotic voice, "Place your bets!"

"Who's gonna win this time?" a small robot asked another robot, passing by SpongeTron.

"I don't know," the other robot answered. "But I hope it'll be Aracdroid."

SpongeTron stared, baffled by what they were talking about in a simple robot hangout. "Well, if nothing evil is going on here, I guess I better get back home." he began to walk down a long tunnel to where he thought was the exit. "You know, this place is pretty nice. I'll have to come back someday." SpongeTron said, reaching the end of the tunnel until he came to a wide round arena surrounded by stands filled with an audience.

The spectators were all robots, one of them including the disguised SpongeTron 666 who cheered along with the rest of the audience as he watched the arena. SpongeTron watched in interest as a loud announcer calls out, _"Fembots and gentlebots! For our first fight tonight; in this corner... weighing 350 pounds, known as the champ of the bots in his streets, I give you the challenger... Steelflex!"_

At the right corner is the named robot which is much larger with bulky fists. He pounds them hard and raised them high with some of the crowds cheering for him.

_"And in this corner, weighing in at 198 pounds, the eight-legged terror, anyone caught in his web will lose their circuitry, our returning champion...Aracdroid!" _The left corner lit up, though there's no sign of the said bot. However, something crawls on top of the caged arena which was a red robot with four legs and four arms and has four glowing red eyes. It leaped onto its corner and hissed, releasing up its arms, two are regular hands while the bottom are pinchers.

The crowd screamed in applause for their champion, "ARACDROID! ARACDROID! ARACDROID!"

In the middle of the arena, a tiny referee bot called out, "Ready and...FIGHT!" he waved his arm and quickly ran out of the arena.

Once the bell rings, the two opposing bots approach each other. "Me stomp spider-bot like a bug!" Steelflex taunted as crackled his giant fists.

"_Steelflex is raring to go! But Aracdroid is also read to shed some gears!"_

Aracdroid hisses and crawls at fast speed around the arena, snapping his pincers as he nears Steelflex. The larger robot swings his fists at Aracdroid, hitting him in the face. Though this did not leave a dent, he quickly recovered and opened his mouth, his fangs growing bigger, and bit down on Steelflex's arm, causing it to spark. The spectators cheered wildly while Steelflex growled and swung a punch at Aracdroid, but the spider-bot quickly climbed up his back and his pincers suddenly spin like a drill which he uses to puncture Steelflex's head.

"Oooh," SpongeTron winced as he watched the fight from inside the arena.

_"It seems Aracdroid has this fight in the bag!"_ the announcer declared, _"Will it be another victory for our crowd favorite?"_

Then with immense strength, Aracdroid picked up Steelflex in his four arms and tossed him across the arena. Seeing the larger robot coming towards him, SpongeTron's eyes widen and he quickly jumps out of the way as Steelflex crashes into the wall.

Aracdroid stood there stiffly as he basked in the cheers of the audience, _"It looks like another victory for our reigning champion!"_ the announcer called, _"Wh- oh, wait a minute! Is that another robot in the arena?"_ Aracdroid's eyes widen in shock as he turns to see a spotlight shining down on SpongeTron, who stood there nervously, sheepishly waving as he grinned._ "Looks like we have a new challenger!" _the announcer called out.

"Challenger?!" SpongeTron repeated in shock, "Wait, I'm not a-" but before he could explain, the fight already begun and Aracdroid was charging right at him. SpongeTron yelped as he rocketed out of the way to dodge the spider-bot's attack.

"_It would seem that Aracdroid isn't planning to go easy on this new challenger!"_

The audience yelled and prodded for Aracdroid to finish off the mysterious challenger while SpongeTron tried to avoid him. Aracdroid eyes glow brightly until they shoot lasers at SpongeTron, hitting his cloak and burning a hole in it.

He keeps firing lasers at SpongeTron, who tries to avoid it until he flies back on the ground. Having had enough, SpongeTron activated his electrical plugs and yells, "ENOUGH!" and fires it at Aracdroid.

Aracdroid screamed as he got shocked by the blast and the audience reacted in awe. While weakened, Aracdroid managed to get up, but SpongeTron ran over at fast speed and used his new immense strength to pick him up, "Oh, no!" he yelled, "I'm not gonna let you try and kill me again, you eight-legged freak!" and tossed him away. After he hit the wall, he Arachdroid attempts to get back up, but finds he is too badly damaged to continue. He looks at SpongeTron, expecting the robot to finish him off.

But SpongeTron just stared at him for a moment, until he turned his back and walked toward the middle of the arena. SpongeTron wiped his forehead in relief, "Glad that's over." but before he can leave the arena, the referee grabbed SpongeTron's arm and raised it in the air. "Wait, what?" SpongeTron asked until the audience went wild and cheered loudly.

"_AMAZING!"_ the announcer yelled, _"Our winner and new champion...uhh..." _he stuttered, not knowing SpongeTron identity.

"Quick, what's your name?" the referee asked.

"My name?" SpongeTron asked nervously, unsure if he should give out his real name. "It's uh, SpongeT-T- Tr...Troy...SpongeTroy."

"_SPONGETROY!"_ the announced yelled with referee still holding SpongeTron by the arm with the audience roaring in applause.

"_**SPONGETROY! SPONGETROY! SPONGETROY!"**_ the robots cheered for their new champion. While overwhelmed by this place and by what had happened, SpongeTron soon grew a smile and a sense of pride built up from the feeling of victory as every robot in the arena chanted his (fake) name.

* * *

The next morning, one of the doors to Nicktoon HQ opened and Darry, Tammy, and Tommy walked in. "Hello!" Darry called cheerily. "Anyone home?" but then they spot Jimmy leaning on one of the tables, fast asleep, among one of his experiments.

"Oh no," Tammy gasped to see the commander. "Jimmy's not working. Is he...dead?"

Tommy stared dully at her. "You can't be serious."

"Let's see if he is." Darry suggested as he walked up behind Jimmy and poked him in the back. "Umm...Commander?" When Darry poked him, Jimmy suddenly reacted by grabbing his arm and flipping him hard on the steel table.

Jimmy then opened his baggy eyes and shook his head before staring at Darry. "Uh, sorry. Thought you were a skeptic."

"Jimmy, you're alive." Tammy said in joy.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Jimmy said, rubbing his eyes.

"Well, it's just that we found you here sleeping." Tommy explained. "Aren't you usually working by now?"

"Normally I would be." Jimmy explained with a yawn. "But I hardly got a wink of sleep last night. Max is teething and he's been cranky for the past couple days. It took hours before I can finally get him to sleep." he looked at a playpen, containing Max who was sleeping soundly.

Tommy then asked, "Why don't you just have SpongeTron watch him to give you a break?"

"I tried last night, but SpongeTron had to go investigate some suspicious activity that he spotted. He was gone all night." Jimmy then grabbed a bottle of purple flurp and poured it in a beaker, only to then grab a steaming vial of chemicals and attempt to drink it as a refreshment. Tammy quickly grabbed the vial before Neutron can drink it and she threw it aside, a loud bang coming off-screen. "You know, if you and Cindy are tired out, why don't we babysit Max for you?"

"I appreciate the offer, Libby." Jimmy mistakenly replied, his eyelids drooping down. "But I couldn't ask you to do that. Max is quite a handful these...Zzzz."

Darry then snaps his fingers in front of Jimmy's face, making him shoot his eyes open awake. "Come on, Neutron." he urged. "We love Max. We can totally take care of him for the day. Besides, I don't know if you noticed, but you really need to get some rest."

Jimmy thought about it, and soon answered, "Okay, I suppose it'll be alright. But before I go," he opens up a drawer and digs around until he pulls out a metal teething ring aligned with rubber. "This is a teething ring I invented. It's programmed with a gum massager to ease the pain and a freezing device to reduce swelling. Just give it to Max if he gets fussy."

"Yes Commander." Tammy said, taking the ring as she saluted. "Max is in good hands. Just go get some sleep."

"What? Okay," Jimmy tiredly responded as he walked out with his eyes closed, only to bump into the wall, and then leave through the doorway.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Tommy asked the two.

"Come on, Tommy, we've taken care of Max more than once. Besides, how bad can teething be?" Darry shrugged.

* * *

Like ST, he was wrong as Max cried and cried all day while the three Nicktoons try to calm him with no success. "Come on, Max." Tammy said as she held Max up. "You're a big boy. No more crying."

But Max still wailed loudly while Darry stuck a finger in his mouth. "That tooth can't be hurting him that much." but Max bit down and Darry yelped in pain, "Yeow!"

Tommy pulled Max away from Darry and takes out the teething ring Neutron gave him. "I hope this is something of Jimmy's that actually works." Tommy said. He gives Max the teething ring which he nibbles on and seems to calm down. Tammy then pushes a button on the ring which turns on a vibrator that massages Max's mouth, making the baby hum as he completely relaxes.

Darry falls back into a chair, already worn out. "I don't remember it hurting that much when my teeth started to grow in."

"Why can't SpongeTron be here?" Tommy asked. "Max is always happy when he's around."

"Speaking of which, where is he?" Tammy wondered.

* * *

In SpongeTron's room, the sponge robot was chatting away with Goddard about the events last night. "And then, I was locked in the arena with no way out. The spider psycho-bot was about to rip me apart like he did with that other robot. But then I suddenly took him down with my best weapons and the crowds went wild: 'SpongeTroy! SpongeTroy! SpongeTroy!'"

Goddard growled in response. "No Jimmy does not know about this yet." SpongeTron answered, "And why should I tell him? He's already stressed out enough from his lack of sleep."

"Grrr, rarrr," Goddard barked again, shaking his head.

"Well, of course I'm going back tonight." SpongeTron casually said. "I can't disappoint the fellow robots and not have SpongeTroy return to defend his title."

"Bark! Bark!"

"Of course I won't leave Maxie alone. After all, Darry and the twins are taking care of him. So why can't I go?"

Goddard lowered his head and whined. SpongeTron pats him on the head, "Good boy. Hey, why don't you come with me? I'm sure you'll love it."

"Brrr," Goddard groaned until SpongeTron tried to convince him otherwise.

"Come on, trust me. You won't be sorry."

* * *

Later that night, SpongeTron led Goddard into the same alley he went through the previous night and took him into the sewers. After making it past the big robot bouncer using the same password. The two robots entered the same robot club which again had many different robots hanging about. SpongeTron donned the same disguise he had last night in order to keep from being recognized. "So what do you think?" SpongeTron excitedly asked. "Isn't it everything I told you?"

"Bark! Bark!" Goddard responded.

SpongeTron frowned and responded, "Everybody's a critic. Well, one of these days I'll bring my friends, and I'm sure they'll appreciate it more."

"Grrr... grrr... bark!"

"Well, I'm sure the others can handle Max without me..."

* * *

_**"WHAAAAAAAAA!"**_ Max cried at the top of his lungs.

Tommy ran up to him with a warm bottle of milk. "Look Max! Nice warm milk, have a drinkie!" He sticks the bottle in Max's mouth which he begins sucking on. But a few seconds later, Max spits out the milk all over Tommy and continues crying.

Tommy gives Max to Tammy as she takes out his binky. "Here Maxie. Don't you want your binky?" She places it in Max's mouth as he sucks it down. Tammy smiled until Max spits it out at Tammy's face.

Darry then takes Max and begins rocking him back and forth as he sings in an off-key tone, _**"Rock-a-bye Maxie, there is no need to cry. Your mouth may be hurting, but you're not gonna...cry?"**_

"WHAAAAAA!" Max cried even louder.

Covering his ears, Tommy yelled, "I can't take it anymore! All day it's just been crying, crying, and more crying!"

"He has to wear himself out eventually." Darry assumed, holding the crying Max. "Where's that teething ring?"

"I don't know!" Tammy yelled over the noise.

"_**WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

* * *

Back at the robot club, SpongeTron and Goddard had bought two cans of oil to drink. Suddenly, two small robots pass by and one of them says, "Look, it's SpongeTroy!" and they excitedly run over to him. "It's the bot that defeated Aracdroid!"

Goddard just stared while SpongeTron grinned. "Will you be fighting again tonight?" the robot asks.

"I sure will." SpongeTron answered smugly. "I suppose you want my autograph now."

"Not really." the robot replied dully as he and his friend walked away. "Good luck though."

Once the two robots left, SpongeTron just scoffed, "Just wait til they see me in the arena. I can't wait to fight my next opponent." He then heard the noise of scrap metal and turned to see a large yellow tent where the noise was coming from. "Maybe they have some spare parts in there, let's go see."

They reach the entrance of the tent and see inside piles of scrap metal and various robotic parts. Rusty tables were inside and laying on one of them was SpongeTron's last opponent, Aracdroid. "Don't worry, champ, you can get through this." a fast-paced voice said, "One loss is no big deal. You'll be back at the top in no time." Circling around Aracdroid was a small robot on toy-sized wheels. "We'll get you fixed and you'll be ready to go. Scraps, hurry with those parts!"

"Affirmative," a bulky robot said as his right arm turns into a power drill to fix up the damaged parts on the spider-bot.

"Bark Bark!" Goddard said to SpongeTron.

"I get that it's supposed to be a repair wing." SpongeTron muttered, gaining the robots' attention.

"Hey," the little robot shouted, wheeling himself up to SpongeTron. "You're the robot who beat my champ."

SpongeTron got a little nervous, fearing he would be killed before the match even started, but the robot instead shook his hand. "Glad to finally meet ya. The name's Wheels, I represent Aracdroid. Tell, me who's the dog with you."

"Oh, the dog?" SpongeTron asked, "He's Goddard, my...uh...coach?"

"Errr?" Goddard whirred, cocking his head in confusion.

"Strange, he looks almost like a robot the human Neutron has." Wheels pointed out. "Only more low-tech."

"You've...heard of Jimmy Neutron?" SpongeTron asked.

Suddenly, they hear Aracdroid pound loudly on the table as he spoke in a hissing voice, "Jimmy Neutron, that disgusting human." SpongeTron and Goddard yelp nervously and take a step back, seeing Aracdroid's anger rising. "The way he treats us droids as if we were a bunch of run-down machines that he can tamper with and throw us out like useless junk. I'd like to sink my fangs into the flesh covering his bones."

"Tell me about it," Wheels says, "He even replaced us with those square spongy robots who think they're running this town. What are the names of them again?"

"If any of them showed up, we'd probably all be in trouble." Scraps mentions. "They'd probably go straight to Neutron and blow this whole joint, then we'd all be sent to the junkyard and dismantled."

"That's why if any one of them dares show his face here, I'll rip him apart and send it to Neutron as a reminder of what he's done." Aracdroid says darkly.

SpongeTron chuckled nervously, "Yeah, I agree. Neutron sucks!"

Goddard barks to him, "Bark bark!"

"You're right." SpongeTron replied, "I better get going. The fight's gonna start soon."

"Good luck, kid." Wheels said, "And remember, if you lose and get dismantled, Scraps here can put your parts to good use for my champ."

SpongeTron chuckled and quickly left the tent with Goddard in tow.

* * *

Inside the arena, crowds cheered as the announcer just called out: _"In this corner, weight: 90 pounds, the newbie who overpowered the web of terror. Our new champion...SPONGETROY!"_

From one corner of the arena, SpongeTron stands there waving to the crowd as they cheer wildly. The spotlights hit SpongeTron and his fans roared with applause, chanting his name. SpongeTron enters the arena to see his next opponent, a monster truck. SpongeTron shrugs, "This doesn't seem so bad."

Then, the truck transforms into a robot five times bigger than SpongeTron, having a large hammer for its right arm. He growled with fury toward his challenger._ "And in this corner, weighing in at 495 pounds, traffic jams don't stop him, El Monstro Robotto!" _

The bell then rings and the referee blew his whistle and shouts, "Ready and fight!"

The giant robot immediately charged at SpongeTron, swinging his hammer. SpongeTron's first reaction is to run away as the hammer was pounded to the ground. "Good giant robot car." SpongeTron said feebly. The giant robot then held his hammer in the air and pounded down, hitting SpongeTron in the head and flattening him into the ground. The robot lifted up his large foot, revealing tires underneath and proceeded to skid them across SpongeTron's face, leaving tire tracks across this body.

"_Ooh,"_ the announcer says, _"Looks like SpongeTroy won't be winning that way. Could this be the end of the newbie's beginner's luck?"_

El Monstro Robotto carries SpongeTron by the leg and throws him off, slamming him hard on the corner. "What are you doing?" A voice asked. SpongeTron moves his head up to see Aracdroid outside the arena.

"Getting my can kicked," he said meekly.

"If it were me, this fight would've already been over before he made the first move. Are you just gonna lay there while he takes you apart?"

"Rrrr bark! Bark!" Goddard reminded him.

SpongeTron's eyes widen in realization. "That's right." he then lands on his feet and storms forward with new determination. "I am the superior model."

When he saw SpongeTron coming toward him, El Monstro Robotto's engine vrooms in annoyance and slams his palm down on top of the smaller robot and the spectator bots all wince as the announcer cries, _"Could this fight already be over?"_

But suddenly, the giant robot's hand lifts up and SpongeTron emerges with his giant metal fist, using his new robotic strength to move El Monstro's hand off of him. SpongeTron then turned one hand into a sonic cannon and blast El Monstro Robotto away from him, causing the giant robot to stumble back. _"It's incredible! The newbie, SpongeTroy, is even stronger than he lets on!"_

"Now let's see what you got under the hood." SpongeTron yelled as he pounded his large spiked fists together and rushed forward.

SpongeTron jumps up and punches El Monstro in the chest and knocks him to the ground. Deactivating his fists, he claps his hands and activates his robo-chargers. He fires at the robot's engine, causing it to short out. Once shorted out, El Monstro fell in a faint and the crowd cheered in victory, the referee raising "SpongeTroy's" arm as the returning champ.

_"It's amazing, folks."_ announcer calls in excitement. _"Our winner and still champion: SpongeTroy!"_

As SpongeTron basks in the glory, his eyes suddenly widen to see Java enter the arena, wearing a long purple dress, as she waved her arms. "Java?" SpongeTron asked in surprise.

But Java failed to recognize him and simply put a medal around his neck. She then kissed his cheek and said, "Hope to see you in the final rounds."

SpongeTron grows a love-struck smile and responds, "Yeah..."

* * *

How long exactly will SpongeTron's fame last? How long will Max's pain last? Please leave a review and stick around for Part 2.


	25. Clash of the Bots: Part 2

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 11: Clash of the Bots**

**Plot****:** _SpongeTron finds a secret underground battle tournament of robots battling it out to determine who the champion is. After SpongeTron ends up in the arena, he becomes a top challenger with Goddard as his coach. At the same time, Max is cranky due to teething so the Nicktoons give Jimmy a rest by taking the baby off his hands, but they too can't seem to handle Max's crying, especially when SpongeTron keeps disappearing for reasons unknown to them._

**Part 2**

* * *

The next day, Darry, Tammy, and Tommy return to Nicktoon HQ, looking exhausted from their evening of watching Max yesterday. Jimmy then spotted them, looking well-rested and recovered. "Hey guys," he greeted cheerfully. "I can't thank you enough for watching Max. Cindy and I had a great time last night. I hope Max wasn't too much trouble."

The three looked at each other, but then faked a chuckle for their commander. "Oh, of course not." Tammy answered.

"He wasn't any trouble at all." Tommy added.

"He was pretty much a little angel the whole time." Darry said with a nervous grin.

"I'm glad to hear you say that." Jimmy said with a grin. "Because Cindy and I were planning to go out tonight and we were wondering if you would watch Max again."

The three fell silent and stammered, "Uhhh..."

But he already picked Max up out of his playpen as the baby chewed on his teething ring, and handed him to Darry. "Thanks for your guys' help." Jimmy said in relief before walking away. "See you later."

Jimmy exits through the sliding doors and he leaves HQ. The doors slide open again for a hyped SpongeTron and Goddard to enter.

"What a night! WHOO!" SpongeTron cheered as he brushed himself, "I'd better charge myself for the next round. Oh, hi guys! Did you enjoy your time with-"

But SpongeTron froze as Darry, Tommy, and Tammy glares at the robot with fierce eyes, almost looking as terrifying as Aracdroid. "WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU LAST NIGHT?!" Darry shouted with blue eyes ablaze.

"Uhhh...uh..." SpongeTron stammered.

"You were supposed to be with us watching Max!" Tammy scolded.

"Well, I..."

"Do you know how much crying we had to listen to?!" Tommy yelled.

"I-I-I'm sorry, guys." SpongeTron nervously answered. "I was just...busy last night with...something important."

"Okay..." Tammy replied in disbelief as Tommy and Darry glare back. "Just what important crisis kept you from taking care of your inventor's flesh and blood whom YOU are responsible for while he and his wife is away?!"

"Uh...uh..." SpongeTron pondered, trying to think of a good excuse. He can't tell them about the underground robot fights or else they'll tell Neutron and he'll disband the fight like what his new friends said. Then, he came up with something, "It was SpongeTron 666! I spotted him last night injured pretty bad. So I had to escort him to the repair ward to get him fixed while I had to retrieve spare parts from a monster truc-I mean...monstrous junk yard..."

A hand comes out of Goddard's back as he smacks his forehead shamefully. "T-That's right! I was out all night finding parts to repair my fellow robot brethren," SpongeTron said and grinned, hoping his friends caught on.

The three Nicktoons look at him suspiciously when Tommy notes, "Well, guess that explains the grime and dirt on you..."

But then Darry notices the medal that SpongeTron won in his latest fight still hanging around his neck. "What's this thing?" he asked, grabbing the medal to look at it.

"Oh, that?" SpongeTron quickly hid the medal out of view. "It's just a...friendship necklace from 666...to thank me for all the help." he answered with a chuckle.

While they were still suspicious, Tammy says, "Well, since you're back, I guess this means you can help us watch Max tonight."

"Tonight?" SpongeTron repeated and asked uneasily, "D-Does it have to be tonight?"

"DUH! Jimmy and Cindy already left us in charge of Max," Tommy mentioned.

"You're not gonna ditch us again, are you?" Darry asked.

SpongeTron thought about it. "I-I'd love to help, but I kinda have plans tonight." he answered.

The three stare in surprise as Max begins to cry again, "SpongeTron!" Darry yelled. "What are you doing that can possibly be more important than this?"

"Uhhh..." SpongeTron stammered, unable to think of a plausible excuse. "I guess nothing..." Darry then handed the crying Max to SpongeTron and had a dull look as he let the baby chew on his metal hand.

* * *

Later that night, the Nicktoons were taking care of Max, who was being both fussy and rambunctious. Max was in his walker, crying and pounding on his tray. "He's still not calming down." Tommy noticed, covering his ears. He turned to SpongeTron, who was standing in a corner of the room. "SpongeTron, what should we do?"

SpongeTron simply smiled and answered, "He's teething, have him chew."

"We're trying to have him chew the teething ring, but he's tired of it already," Tammy said, holding out a worn out teething ring with bite marks and drool.

Max continued crying as Darry waved his rattle around. "SpongeTron, can you warm up Max's bottle?"

SpongeTron just smiled saying, "He's teething, have him chew."

Tommy looks at him puzzled, "Didn't he say that already?"

"Whaaaa!" Max cried loudly and moved his walker over to SpongeTron, who did not react.

But suddenly, the walker moved right through SpongeTron, and he fizzled out and formed back together while saying, _"He's teething, have him chew."_

"A hologram?" Tammy asked, looking surprised.

Darry's hand moves through the hologram as it fizzes. He looks down to see the device creating the image. "He ditched us...AGAIN!" Darry shouted, holding out the device.

Tommy held his forehead in anger, "I can't believe he would do this to us! That little rat!"

In frustration, Darry crushes the device with blue ghost energy as the hologram fades. "If he shows his face one more time..."

"Now guys," Tammy held a hand up, "We have to act maturely. We can't wait for him to come back so you can rip his circuit boards.

"Aww..." The two boys groaned,

Tammy smiled taking a deep breath when she shook a fist, "We gotta go to him and find out why he's ditching us, and THEN we can rip out his circuit board!"

"Heck yeah!" the two boys cheer and high-five. But then Tommy asks, "But how are we supposed to find him?"

Tammy narrowed her eyes, "I think I know how…"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the underground battle tournament, SpongeTron was already engaged in a fight with another robot. He blocks an attack with his hands forming a large shield. His opponent was a floating round robot that had a bunch of blades coming out of its body. _**"SPONGETROY! SPONGETROY! SPONGETROY!"**_ the crowd chanted and cheer.

SpongeTron then rolls right under the robot and activates his electric beamsword in order to face his opponent. _"SpongeTroy is ready to face the Shredder in blade combat." _the announcer says.

The Shredder then shoots five blades out of his body, but SpongeTron quickly jumps into the air and avoids the sharp weapons that stick into the ground. The robot spins his blades like a chainsaw while SpongeTron charges forward, swinging his beamsword and fast speed at the robot. Once SpongeTron landed on the ground, all seemed still until the Shredder's swords suddenly broke into pieces and he fell on the ground in defeat. The applause cheered as SpongeTroy wins this round.

His next opponent was a crazed robot wearing a firefighter helmet...only instead of dousing flames, he creates them. SpongeTron leaps outta the way before he was charred by the robot's flame thrower.

_"SpongeTroy is on fire- literally!" The announcer calls, "Or at least he will be if he loses this round of the finals!"_

"Come on, kid!" Wheels calls to SpongeTron. "Get in the game!" Goddard barks to him as well. The robot laughs manically as he swings around, creating a wave of fire in his wake.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the sewers right in front of the entrance of the club where the robot bouncer was standing guard, from behind a corner, the Nicktoons and Max pop out and Darry asks Tammy, "You sure this is the right place?"

"Positive." Tammy answered, holding a device. "The tracker says he's here."

"Great. Let's get through that door and get SpongeTron back." Tommy said, pinching his nose. "This place reeks."

The three kids run up toward the door until the bouncer blocks them. "Halt! Who goes there?"

"Hello...Mr. Big Robot," Tammy said gently, "I'm Tammy and these are my friends. You see, there's a couple of robots we know inside, so if you'll just let us in..." But the bouncer grabbed Tammy by the back of her shirt.

"Humans aren't allowed here," the bouncer said gruffly to her face. He drops her as she slams hard onto a sewage puddle with a big splash. The two boys help her up. "Robots only," the robot said, blocking the entrance.

"Oh, come on!" Darry complained to the robot. "You know Jimmy Neutron, right? See, he knows a lot about robots. What do you think he'll say when he finds out you won't let his close friends and his only son in?"

"Robots...ONLY!" the bouncer yelled as he grabs all the three kids this time and throws them far away from the door. They all splash into the sewer water while Max's walker slides across the water and slowly comes to a halt as he spins around.

"Now what do we do?" Tammy asked.

Dripping with sewer water, Darry glares, "He's supposed to be keeping humans out, but he can't keep a ghost out."

The robot was still guarding the door when he saw a bright light at the end of the corner. He was curious, but the robot waves it off, preferring his duties. He did not notice the invisible Darry Phantom with Tommy, Tammy, and Max flying and phasing into the door.

* * *

In the arena, a stream of bubbles fires at the robot and he screams as his fire is extinguished and a scorched SpongeTron runs forward and punches him in the face. The robot groaned and fell to the ground, and the referee calls, "The Pyromaniac is unable to continue. The winner is SpongeTroy!"

The ref-bot raises SpongeTron's arm up in victor as the announcer calls, _"After a short break, our champion will proceed to the final match and take on our reigning champion for the chance to be crowned 'King of all Robots'!"_

* * *

After phasing in through the wall, the Nicktoons hide behind a large machine and stare in surprise to see the large area with robots hanging out. "What is this place?" Tommy asked. "Some kind of robot club?"

"You mean SpongeTron ditched us just so he can gamble and hang out with robots instead of his own friends?" Darry asked in disappointment.

"Shh!" Tammy hushed them, "I hear something." The kids take Max and hide as they watched SpongeTron 666 (wearing a brown bag over his head) walking forward while conversing with a bot.

"I thought he would be a goner when he faced the Pyromaniac, but as always, he made it through!" 666 said, "I'm telling you, SpongeTroy's gonna be 'King of all Robots'!"

"Yes," the bot responded in monotone. "Let us hope that he survives the final match."

After the two were gone, Max began to giggle as he repeated, "SponTwon! SpongeTwon!"

"Max is right. This "SpongeTroy" wouldn't happen to know our SpongeTron, right?" Darry asked.

Tammy looked at the device she was holding. "He's over there. Inside that tent."

Inside the large tent Tammy was pointing at, Wheels was raising up a can of oil. "To SpongeTroy and may he win the competition and be crowned King!"

"To SpongeTroy!" Scraps and Aracdroid raised their cans followed by Goddard as he barks.

SpongeTron held his can as they clink drink and chug them down. "Thanks guys," SpongeTron said fondly.

"Your technology is impressive, SpongeTroy." Scraps compliments. "The only ones I've seen with that kind of power is an ST-Unit."

SpongeTron does a spit take with his oil until he giggles nervously. "Coincidence huh? But I'm surely more powerful than those handsome robots."

"Think about it, kid." Wheels adds, "If you're crowned King of all Robots, you'll get a kiss from Java."

"Hail to that!" SpongeTron cheered when something came to his mind. "So...just wondering. How come you dislike Jimmy Neutron? He doesn't seem to be a bad guy from what I've heard. Where did you guys come from anyway?"

They all became silent until Aracdroid began to speak up, "We came after Neutron started programming helper droids. Many scientists decided to follow his suit and create their own droids for various uses. However, for one reason or another, some of us were deemed failures and cast aside. Neutron is a prime example of that, anything that doesn't seem good enough for him automatically becomes junk. His only pride being those irritating ST-Units. Compared to them, he thinks of the rest of us as trash."

SpongeTron glanced at him when Scraps explained, "I was built to be a garbage bot for the scrapyard."

"And I was designed as a race car mec-bot," Wheels added.

SpongeTron glanced at Aracdroid and asked, "So what was a giant spider robot like you built for?"

Before Aracdroid could answer, a beeping sound was heard and Wheels quickly answered, "Oh! Look at the time, kid. We gotta get you to your next match. You're not gonna be King of all Robots by sitting here."

"King of all Chumps is more like it." Darry's voice called as he, Tammy, Tommy, and Max phase through the tent, causing SpongeTron to silently gasp in horror.

"Humans!" Aracdroid hissed as he takes a battle stance and Scraps picks up one of the tables and tosses it at the Nicktoons.

"AAAAH!" Tammy and Tommy scream as they run out of the way, pushing Max's walker along. Darry simply flies through the table and tackles Aracdroid.

"What'd you do with SpongeTron, you overgrown roach?" Darry demanded to know.

"Nobody here by that name." Aracdroid viciously answered and suddenly spits a spider web at Darry's face, blinding him and causing him to stumble back.

"Atta boy, champ!" Wheels cheered, "Show these humans what for!"

"Tell this king of robots to hand over SpongeTron and we'll go easy on you!" Tammy yelled, her and Tommy aiming their weapons until Scraps suddenly grabbed them.

"What should we do with these two?" Scraps asked SpongeTron.

"Uh..." SpongeTron tried to think of something when he saw Aracdroid picking Darry up and raising his fangs toward his neck. "Wait!" He called, stopping Aracdroid. "Um...make sure the humans stay put. I got a title to stick too. After the tournament, we can deal with them later."

Aracdroid glared at the ghost boy when he holds up his wrist, releasing webs that wrap around Darry. Soon, he has Darry, Max, Tommy, and Tammy trapped in his webbing and hung on the corner of the ceiling in a giant spider web. "Strangely, I had a dream about this once..." Tammy whispered to her brother.

Aracdroid dusted his hands with a job well done. He and the two bots walk away from the tent. SpongeTron was about to leave until he turned to his friends, briefly removing his glasses, and whispered, "Sorry..."

"Come on, champ! You got a fight to win!" Wheels called out. Hearing this, SpongeTron runs to catch up with his friends.

"Isn't this peachy? SpongeTron betrayed us for his new mechanical friends and we're trapped in a place where humans are hated by bots," Darry said dully.

"How can this get worse?" Tommy asked.

His words are answered when Max cried loudly once again, his growing tooth irritating him. What's bad enough is that the three Nicktoons can't move their limbs to help out Max. "Well, can't get any more worse," Tommy sighed.

But soon, Max's crying alerts other robots outside the tent and two robots with padding and chainsaws run in to see the trapped Nicktoons. "Humans!" one of them shouts as they activate their weapons.

"You were saying?" Darry dully asked Tommy.

* * *

Back in the arena, many robots were gathered to watch the final match that would determine the winner. SpongeTron was sitting on his side of the arena while Goddard used a pair of his mechanical hands to massage his shoulders. "Bark!" Goddard asked.

"I feel good!" SpongeTron answered enthusiastically.

"Bark!"

"I feel robotic good!"

Aracdroid leaned down to him from the stands and told him, "Remember kid, your opponent is the two-time champion of this place. Do you have a strategy for how you will win?"

"Strategy schmategy," SpongeTron scoffed. "I kick his tin can like I've done the whole time."

Soon the announcer calls out, _"Fembots and gentlebots, you've been waiting and now the time has come. The final match that will determine the King of all Robots. Now let's introduce our competitors; you know him, you cheered for him, and his advanced weaponry makes him a shoo-in to claim the title. The challenger: SpongeTroy!"_

At this, the crowd cheered wildly and chanted: _**"SPONGETROY!"**_

_**"GO SPONGETROY!"**_

_**"LOVE COMPUTES FOR SPONGETROY!" **_

All the while, SpongeTron basks in the glory of his adoring fans.

"_And you know him, but also fear him, he is referred to as 'the most powerful robot in the universe', and you will never find another robot who hates humans as much as him. Our champion: SpongeCog 001!"_

SpongeTron's confidence quickly diminishes into a state of shock as he asked, "Wait...who?"

It was too late as his rival and arch nemesis, SpongeCog, rises from the stage, dressed in a black cape with high collar and spikes at the shoulder pads. _**"SPONGECOG! SPONGECOG! SPONGECOG!"**_

SpongeTron backed away slightly while Goddard groaned from behind him. "You think I could've known he knew about place?" SpongeTron whispered to him.

The referee bot then got out of the arena and a bell pops out of his chest and rings, signaling the match to begin.

"So..." SpongeCog said with a smirk as he walked toward his opponent, "Who's my next victim?"

SpongeTron backed away, fearful that SpongeCog may recognize him, yet would kill him anyway. Wheels leaned down to SpongeTron from the stands and asked, "What are you waiting for, kid? Take him out!"

"Oh, uh, of course." SpongeTron nervously replied, "Just trying to catch him off guard."

"Hey four-eyes!" SpongeCog called out to SpongeTron, extending his arms and pulling his opponent closer and pinning him to the ground. "Boy, you're ugly. Perfect time for you to get a remodel by yours truly."

"No!" SpongeTron cries as he lifts up his right foot and activates his rocket boot that blows SpongeCog away from him.

SpongeCog growls and get back up. "Guess you're tougher than I thought." He then unleashes his sharp claws and jumps toward SpongeTron, who dives out of the way with only his cloak tearing in the process. "Hold still, you piece of scrap heap!" SpongeCog called out. "Hold still so I can smash you! I'm the champion, remember?"

SpongeTron grits his teeth, having had enough and turns to SpongeCog, "Maybe so, but you're forgetting you always lose, and soon the new champion will be me."

He activates his Robo-Chargers, causing SpongeCog's eyes to widen. "That move..."

* * *

Back in the repair tent, a robot arm was holding the chainsaw and suddenly swings at Tammy and Tommy. However, it cuts the webbing in half, allowing them to go free. The robot arm and chainsaw was being held by Darry, standing among the dismantled robots that came after them. "Nice job beating those robots, Darry." Tommy congratulated. "They should've known they couldn't keep a ghost trapped in spider webs."

"But how are we supposed to find SpongeTron?" Tammy asked. "He could be anywhere in this robot club."

Darry picked up one of the robot's head and looked at it. "Alright, bolts for brains, where are the robots in the place going?" he demanded to know.

"And if I refuse to divulge the information you require to an insolent human such as yourself?" the robot head asked in monotone. Darry simply handed the head to Max, who enthusiastically grabbed it and began chewing on it, leaving spit trailing down the head. "No!" the robot said in a louder tone, "Human salivation...alright, I'll confess."

* * *

Back in the arena, SpongeTron plugs his Chargers into the ground to send a shock wave towards the floor. SpongeCog quickly jumped up and activated his rockets to prevent from being electrocuted.

"_SpongeCog is giving it all, but SpongeTroy is fighting back as well."_ the announcer commentates, _"And it seems that Troy's abilities are so astounding that even Cog is impressed."_

SpongeTron then activates his electric beamsword and rockets at fast speed slicing a piece of SpongeCog's rocket boot off, and causing him to plummet to the ground. SpongeTron landed back on the ground in front of SpongeCog. "Why, you-" SpongeCog furiously yelled, enlarging both his fists into spiked knuckles and charging straight at SpongeTron.

The good robot stopped him with his bare hands and while struggling at first to stop him from pummeling him, SpongeTron suddenly beeped and used his enhanced strength to pushed SpongeCog into the wall, causing a large crack and his cape tearing off of him. SpongeCog felt dazed with his systems crashing and he fell forward onto the ground.

The referee bot hopped toward SpongeTron and declared, "SpongeCog is out. The winner and new champion is SpongeTroy!" and raised SpongeTron's arm in the air.

The spectators went wild while Aracdroid, Wheels, Scraps, and Goddard all applaud as well. SpongeCog then woke up and spotted SpongeTron being led by Java to the top of a stage. He then spots Goddard and immediately recognizes him. His eyes widen, now realizing the truth.

_**"Here he is,"**_ Java sings as SpongeTron stands in the middle of the stage in front of the arena and the crowd. _**"The champion. Here he is, the King of all Robots. And with the crown, he now the crowned King of all Robots!"**_ she takes out a sparkling jeweled crown and places it on SpongeTron's head, and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

While SpongeCog limps over onto the stage, SpongeTron is overcome with joy," This is the best moment of my life."

But unexpectedly, SoongeCog blasts SpongeTron's right watch, the source of his image fakifier. The device short-circuits, revealing the good bot's true identity. All the robots gasp in shock. "Spongy-Poo?" Java asked, surprised to see him.

SpongeTron chuckled, "Uh...yeah, it's me..."

"SpongeTroy...is an ST-Unit!?" Wheels exclaimed with hands between his head. Goddard whined softly as he backed away from the audience.

SpongeCog points an accusing finger at SpongeTron, "I get it now! You went undercover to find out what's going on here so you can rat us out to Neutron and he'll shut down the robot fights!"

The robots began chatting about as SpongeTron backed away when he glanced at his robot friends, who were feeling slight betrayal. "No! No! It's nothing like that!" SpongeTron flailed his arms, "Yes, I was built by Neutron, but I came here on my own! Besides, I would never let anyone, not even my inventor, try to intervene with any illegal robotic activity I swear. Ask Java!"

"Enough SpongeTron," Java said seriously, "Take off the crown."

Feeling a slight bit of shame, SpongeTron obeyed and reached for the crown, but to his surprise, it remained on his head. "I can't take it off." he said.

"Oh no..." Java said and tried to pry the crown out of SpongeTron's noggin, but it was no use.

"_Don't remove that crown!"_ the announcer called out. _"It's a symbol of his victory, and a symbol-"_ suddenly static was heard and the voice changed to that of a familiar tone, _"-of his status as the most powerful of all robots!"_

From inside a booth, Professor Calamitous came out, revealing he was the commentator all along, using a voice-changing device.

"Human!" one of the robot spectators called before short-circuiting from the shock.

"Professor Calamitous?" SpongeTron asked, "What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"It's quite simple really." Calamitous explained. "After discovering this place, I collaborated with SpongeCog to get me in, and using this battle competition to decide that whoever could defeat him would have to be the most powerful robot of all that I could use for my own desires."

"Hmph! Nice try, Professor!" SpongeTron shouted, "Your plan failed! I beat SpongeCog and I won the tournament, so you don't have any robot to use for your own gain."

"But I do have a robot." Calamitous replied as he took out a remote control and turned a few knobs on it. "The most powerful of all robots, or should I say… _the king_." The jewels of the crown on his head suddenly glow brightly and SpongeTron gained a blank trance-like expression as his arm turned into a sonic cannon and began firing it at the ceiling. This caused all the spectator robots to freak out and run away, all except Aracdroid, Wheels, Scraps, and Goddard. The former three still in surprise by what is going on.

Outside of the arena, the Nicktoons arrived only to be blocked by the stampede of robots trying to escape. Darry grabs one of the robots wearing a paper bag on his head and pulled it off, revealing it to be SpongeTron 666. "SpongeTron?" Darry asked.

"The Nicktoons?!" SpongeTron 666 asked, "Uh, it's 666. SpongeTron 001 is over there." He pointed to the opposite direction.

They look toward the arena and hear an explosion coming from inside. "Let's go, Nicktoons." Darry says as he flies inside with Tammy, Tommy, and Max following him.

SpongeTron felt dazed as the crown takes control of him, Java then asked, "SpongeCog, you think it's really okay to just hand Spongy-Poo over to the professor guy?"

SpongeCog glared and snapped, "Are you seriously gonna dump me for him after he put you in jail and I busted you out?"

Aracdroid then crawled up toward SpongeTron and hissed angrily at him, "I can't believe all this time, you were one of Neutron's helping droids. I trusted you, I aided you, I thought you were one of us."

Calamitous pushed a button on his remote and controls SpongeTron to fire his laser rifle at Aracdroid, blasting him away.

"Champ!" Wheels cried out as he rushed to Aracdroid, "Are you okay?"

Seeing the destruction SpongeTron was causing to the other robots, Java squealed in joy, "Never mind! I like this new SpongeTron better!"

"Well, we don't!" A voice called out. Everyone turns to see Darry, Tommy, Tammy, and Max.

"The Nicktoons? Excellent!" Calamitous smirked, "I can't wait to see the look on Neutron's face when I turn his very own creation against him and his comrades!"

He turned the knob, commanding SpongeTron to attack the Nicktoons. Darry quickly charged toward and pushed him away with an ecto-beam before any harm comes to Max. Tammy, still holding Max, looked around when she spots Wheels, "Uh...can you watch him for a sec?" Before Wheels could say anything, Tammy quickly passed Max to him as a star baton appears in her hand.

"Get 'em, Spongy-Poo." Java said excitedly until she got closer to him and said in a flirty tone, "Do it for me."

When Java leaned near him, SpongeTron saw it as a threat and fires his laser rifle at her, knocking her back. Seeing this, SpongeCog marched over and scolded, "You darn squishy lover, if you're gonna attack anyone, attack them." he pointed at his friends.

SpongeTron just pointed his laser rifle and fired at SpongeCog. Calamitous laughed in glee, "I have no further need for you worthless robots for I have the most powerful one of all; the king." He turned a few knobs and commanded, "Come forth, SpongeTron! Let us reach the surface of Retroville and destroy it along with Neutron's HQ. Soon, we take over what remains and restore it anew!"

SpongeTron followed as he grabbed Calamitous by the shoulders and used his rocket boots to fly upward.

However, a long jump rope lassos around SpongeTron's left foot and stops him. Calamitous turned to see Tammy and Tommy pulled SpongeTron back. Calamitous used the remote to make SpongeTron go faster. His rocket boots flared, and with his new strength, began to move forward. The twins had a hard time pulling him back when Darry phased his hand into his shadow and summons a long shadowy hand that lifts up and grabs SpongeTron's other foot. Even with Darry's help, the robot was far too strong thanks to Neutron's upgrade.

"We can't let him escape!" Darry warned his two friends.

"We know!" Tammy and Tommy shouted as they too struggled to hold the robot back. When SpongeTron began to lift the three off their feet, a string of spider web suddenly hit the robot in the face, impairing his vision.

SpongeTron drops Calamitous and the robot crashed into a repair wing nearby with the three children dropping with a hard thud. Darry turned to see it was Aracdroid who unintentionally helped them. "You?" He asked.

"I did not do it for you humans, I'm only doing this so I can rip out that ST-Unit bit by bit for betraying us," Aracdroid hissed.

"Hey, if anyone's gonna rip SpongeTron apart, that's US!" Tommy said, "Cuz SpongeTron ditched us to hang with YOU guys!"

"So, you're not gonna turn us in to Neutron?" Scraps asked confused.

"For what?" Tammy asked, "I don't see any crime involved here except for the fact that Calamitous obviously misused you robots and set a trap to find an all-powerful droid and that SpongeTron left his responsibilities of caring for Baby Max."

"WAAAH!" They turn to hear Max crying as Wheels held the baby back.

"I can see why..." Wheels stated as Max continued crying.

Just then, Goddard rushed over between the humans and robots barking, "Arf! Arf! Grrrrr... Bark!"

"Uhhh," Darry said, unsure what Goddard was trying to tell them, "Anyone here speak robot...or dog?"

Goddard pointed his nose the one direction and they see SpongeTron stand up, wiping away the spider webs as he activated his electric beamsword. "Goddard's right! Human or robot, we have to put our differences aside and stop SpongeTron and Calamitous," Scraps translated.

"That's true." Tammy agreed. "Even if he did lie to us, SpongeTron is still our friend and we can't let Calamitous do this to him."

"I would never in my life would I work with a human," Aracdroid said. "But just this once, I'll take my chances."

"All of you putting your differences aside for your sentimental values is still no match for the most powerful robot in existence." Calamitous said as he operated his remote. "SpongeTron-Unit 001, destroy them all."

SpongeTron runs forward with his electric beamsword, aimed at his friends. "It's the crown." Scraps informed his comrades. "Try and remove it."

Everyone jumps out of the way to avoid SpongeTron's attack. Darry then flies on top of SpongeTron's head and starts struggling to remove the crown from his head.

"Why...won't...this...come off?!" Darry shouted, trying to pry the crown off. But SpongeTron activates his Robo-Charger and electrocutes Darry until the ghost boy falls off of him.

Scraps walked over with his arm transformed into a power drill. "If I must take you apart to remove that device, I shall."

SpongeTron responded by simply growling and running underneath the large robot, picking him up and tossing him away. Tammy tied her magic jump rope around SpongeTron and Tommy jumped forward with his chain hammers.

"You're about to be dethroned, King of all Robots!" Tommy yelled.

Glaring, SpongeTron swung his body around, causing the rope to fly with Tammy still hanging onto it, and she flew right into Tommy, causing both of them to crash onto the ground.

Another webbing hit SpongeTron and it stuck to his arm. He looked to see Aracdroid on the other end of the web, glaring at the controlled robot. "SpongeTron, you spared my life here in the ring during our last battle. I would like to do the same for you."

SpongeTron did not respond and just used his electric beamsword, slicing the web off of him. Seeing this as he controlled the robot, Calamitous just laughed, "Ha ha ha...Your resistance is futile. Nothing can stop the most powerful robot ever built."

However, much to his surprise, Java swung down from one of the stands and kicked Calamitous down, snatching the remote that he dropped. "I'm the master of the remote now, baldy!" she snapped. Java smirked with the remote in her hands, "Now Spongy-Poo will be my partner in crime and we'll steal all the riches, jewels, and valuables we want!" She giggled in amusement until a red laser pushed Java away as SpongeCog grabbed the remote.

"Sorry toots, but I have a more useful purpose for this squishy-lover," SpongeCog smirked as he turned the knobs. The crown sparked, causing SpongeTron to aim his Robo-Chargers at Tommy, Tammy, and Darry, "To destroy all squishies, starting with his squishy friends!"

SpongeCog laughed maniacally as SpongeTron charged his weapon into a bright org of electrical energy. Tammy and Tommy held each other in fright when she noticed something about Wheels, "Wait, where's Max?"

As SpongeCog was about to make SpongeTron attack, Java rushed back over and grabbed a hold of the remote. "SpongeTron likes me best! I get to control him!" she yelled, tugging on the remote.

"No way!" SpongeCog retorted as he tugged on the remote as well. "He is my nemesis and I get to control his free will to annihilate his loved ones!"

But with their fighting and pushing random buttons on the remote, SpongeTron began to jerk around out of control, slamming his head on the ground and swinging his weapons through the air.

However, their questions were answered when they saw Max crawl up behind SpongeTron and call out, "SponTwon!"

Hearing him, SpongeTron blinked his eyes once and turned toward the baby, "M-M-Max?"

"SponTwon! SponTwon!" Max cooed, raising his arms up. SpongeTron looked at the baby when his arm uncontrollably turned into a sonic cannon that aims at Max.

SpongeCog seized the remote and grinned maliciously, "Now to annihilate Neutron's most precious and vulnerable squishy as revenge for my master!" Java gasped, seeing him intending to make her loved one finish Max, her once junior accomplice.

The sonic cannon loaded with energy as Max giggled. SpongeTron blinked his eyes once more when, "N-N-NOOOOO!" SpongeTron reverted his weapon back to his hand as he used both arms to grab hold of the controlling crown.

SpongeCog watched as his good counterpart tries to pry the crown off. He frantically turned the knobs saying, "No! I'm your master and I command you to destroy that little squishy!"

The crown sparked and started to overload SpongeTron's systems, but SpongeTron ignored them and used all his strength to yank it off. Everyone watched in amazement as the jewels on the crown begin to crack. With a shout, SpongeTron ripped the crown in two off his head. SpongeCog gasped as its remains fell.

SpongeCog backed away as SpongeTron marched forward, "I'm not the 'King of all Robots'! I'm SpongeTron 001, creation of Jimmy Neutron and SpongeBob SquarePants, and defender of all mankind and robotkind!"

SpongeCog growled and rocketed toward SpongeTron, pushing him into the robot arena. "SpongeTron!" The Nicktoons cried out.

SpongeCog pinned SpongeTron to the corner and raised one hand with sparking claws, "Now to finish what my master started!"

SpongeTron attempts to push SpongeCog away when a robotic claw leans toward SpongeTron. He turned to see a smiling Aracdroid, "Seems your rival champion is calling for a rematch. Time I do the same as well."

SpongeTron smirked understanding. He slams his hand on Aracdroid's and yelled, "Tag!"

Once tagged, the spider robot takes his turn and punches SpongeCog off of SpongeTron. Before SpongeCog had time to react, Aracdroid fires lasers out of his eyes directly hitting SpongeCog, who screams. Java winces in worry and tries to make her escape until Aracdroid grabs SpongeCog in his claw and tosses him out of the arena, landing on top of Java. Aracdroid finishes the pair off by firing a string of spider webbing and tying the two together.

Clapping and cheering from the Nicktoons and the other robots were heard, and Calamitous had finally regained consciousness after being knocked out by Java earlier and saw what had happened, "But you are supposed to be under my control!" he told SpongeTron, "Those robots ruined everything!"

Suddenly, Calamitous is cuffed from behind by none other than SpongeTron 911 with Jimmy and Cindy Neutron. "Guess there's some things you can never gain control of, Calamitous," Jimmy said coldly.

The Nicktoons froze in surprise with SpongeTron gulped, "Commander Neutron? How did you find us here?"

"I installed a chip in Max's walker that will release a homing beacon whenever it senses Max in danger," Jimmy explained when he glanced at Aracdroid, Wheels, and Scraps. He glanced around to see the repair mechs and underground arena, "What's all this?"

"Neutron...I can explain," SpongeTron tried to say, "You see, all these robots are built and modeled after your inventions ever since the ST-Project, but they were all deemed failures and-"

But SpongeTron noticed Jimmy's eyes gleaming at his robotic friends. "Leapin' Leptons!" He ran over to Scraps with his power drill. "Is that the Nitro Drill 9000? That's very rare feature in robotics design!"

"Yes," Scrap answered as he admired his drill. "It is mainly used to repair damaged robots, but I have modified it with extra material from the junkyard for the most drastic repairs for robot competitors."

"Oh Commander Neutron!" SpongeTron cried as he dropped on his stomach and grabbed a hold of Jimmy's ankles. "Please don't shut down the robot fights! I know you think it's horrible for robots to run illegal fights, but this is the one place where robots of all kinds can feel free and admired and be around other robots who feel the same way! So please please PLEASE don't shut this place down!"

"What are you talking about, SpongeTron?" Jimmy asked in confusion. "I'm not shutting any place down."

"What?" SpongeTron asked in shock.

"You mean you're not mad about the fact that all this has been going on without your knowledge?" Tammy asked.

"Of course I'm mad. As an inventor who's dabbled in the arts of robotics, a friendly competition of robots battling it out is quite exhilarating. I'm more displeased with the fact that I've been missing the opportunity to spectate upon such a fine event."

Everyone was pretty much dumbfounded by Jimmy's understanding and enthusiasm about the whole thing, to which Darry commented, "Good luck trying to get past the whole 'no humans allowed' rule."

"Don't think you have to worry about that," Wheels stated, "With those chumps gone, it looks like the robot fights are gonna be disbanded unless someone here distributes."

Jimmy thought about this and looked at SpongeTron who pleads. "I'll see what I can do," Jimmy winked.

"And we'll help. I bet my dad will know some people interested in robot fighting," Darry added.

"And our dad will provide the magic to promote and help robots who are mistreated by their human creators," Tammy included.

SpongeTron gasped in excitement, "You're really gonna do is for all of us?"

"Well, as Nicktoons, we shouldn't be helping just humans," Darry explained.

"But..." Tommy pointed out, "There's something you gotta do first before we help your cause."

"I'll do anything!" SpongeTron pleaded, "Anything to help my fellow robot brethren!"

* * *

He will soon regret it the next day as Max cried and cried from his aching tooth as SpongeTron tried to rock him back and forth. "Uh...maybe I can use some help, guys?" He asked his three human friends who are relaxing on the couch watching TV.

Tommy simply smiled and changed the channel while responding, "He's teething, just let him chew."

"Not funny." SpongeTron replied bitterly as Max chewed on his metal arm.

"Quiet," Darry said excitedly. "The robot fights are gonna start."

On TV was an amazingly constructed arena with robot spectators and the new announcer being SpongeTron 666, who no longer needed a disguise. _"Welcome to the Robot Battle Competition! Tonight we have two great robots battling it out to determine who is the King of All Robots!" _

Then he added, _"With special sponsoring by Commander Jimmy Neutron, Mayor Foley, and Turner's Wishful Thinking Company."_ the camera shifted to Jimmy, Tucker, and Cindy who was in a special private booth, the two men watching the competition excitedly while Cindy stared at them in annoyance. _"Now let's meet our competitors!" _The camera shifts to Aracdroid standing at one end of the arena._ "Your returning champion and web spinner of death: Aracdroid!"_

The audience cheered while the Nicktoons watching in HQ cheer as well. "You think he's gonna win?" Darry asked.

"He better." Tommy replied, "He's going up against The Compactor. He sounds tough."

"Of course Aracdroid's gonna win." SpongeTron pointed out. "He is the champ."

"Oh, look!" Tammy pointed to the TV. "The match is starting."

While everyone watched the robot fight take place, Max was on SpongeTron's lap chewing on a screwdriver. SpongeTron took it out of his mouth and stared at it to see there was some writing on it. He read the inscription:

_**Come fight with us again soon, King**_

_**\- Aracdroid**_

SpongeTron smiled admirably as he placed the prized screwdriver inside his chest compartment and allowed Max to nibble on his finger.

**The End**

* * *

We always thought SpongeTron was the best robot around (aside from Goddard) and now we know it. Please review and stick around for the next story, "Catman Returns".


	26. Catman Returns: Part 1

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 12: Catman Returns**

**Plot:** _Tommy has always had a fear of cats as long as anyone can remember. But when it screws up a Nicktoon mission, his friends decide to get him some help. Under Jazz's guidance, they decide to confront the source of Tommy's fear: the retired TV superhero, Catman. Tommy tries to get over his feline fear by spending time with the kooky old man, but things seem to get worse when an old nemesis of Catman's resurfaces. _

**Part 1**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Amity Park where as usual, ghosts would run amok with Darry and his friends saving the town. This time, it was a giant slime monster that wreaked havoc while citizens were running for their lives. The slime monster gagged and releases goops of goo from its mouth, hitting cars and pedestrians in the streets. A goop of slime gets in the way of a school bus as it crashes nearby. The driver and kids are alright...until the slime monster picks it up from the road. All the passengers in the bus scream as the monster held the bus close to its mouth. Until a 'poof' around the bus appeared, causing it to disappear out of the slime monster's grasp and back on the ground.

From behind a tree not far off were Tammy, Tommy, and Poof who saved the school bus. "Okay, remember the plan guys?" She called to Darry and SpongeTron on the Recaller.

"Right!" Darry called while flying in the sky, "I'll distract Slimy here and lead him into the trap..."

"Then, I'll go to the other end of the street and use Poof as a chain hammer," Tommy added.

"I'll grab the other end of the hammer and both of us will trip the monster and use its weight against him," Tammy instructed. Both twins turn to SpongeTron, who is in the middle of the road. "Where I will use my freeze ray and ice the monster and once he hits the pavement, WHAM! He bursts into a million pieces!" SpongeTron concluded.

"Sure this will work, guys?" Darry asked.

"No duh! Tammy's plans never fail as long as we work together!" Tommy said positively and with a "poof", Tommy reappears at the end of the street with Poof as his chain hammers, "Ready guys?"

"Ready!" the three respond in enthusiasm before running off to their positions.

Darry flew in the air and floated in front of the slime monster's face. "Hey snot rag! Blah!" he mocked, pulling the sides of his mouth and sticking his tongue out. In response, the slime monster growled in anger as Darry flies away with the slime monster following him.

"Here we go!" Tammy said as Tommy tosses her the other end of his chain hammer. "Get ready!"

"Are you kidding? I was born ready." Tommy said in determination until his eyes widen when he hears a noise behind him.

_"Meow_," he turns around and spots a fluffy white cat next to him that started licking himself.

"AAAAAH!" Tommy screamed at the top of his lungs, "Get it away! Get it away!" and dropped his hammer, running away in fright.

"Wait Tommy!" Tammy called out, but it was too late as the slime monster approaches their trap.

Instead of tripping, the chain sticks underneath the slime monster as he chased after Darry while unintentionally carrying Tammy off. SpongeTron then came out from behind a tree, ready to fire his freeze ray, only to see the slime monster pass by with Tammy and the chain hammer trapped inside his slime body. "Did I miss my cue?" he asked confused.

* * *

Later on, Tommy was inside an alley, cowering behind a trash can, only for four large shadows to rise over him. He looked up to see Darry, SpongeTron, Tammy, and Poof standing in front of him, looking angry. The latter two covered in slime. Tommy chuckled nervously, "So uh...did we win?"

"I can't believe you ran out on a Nicktoon mission all because a cat came up to you." Darry said in annoyance.

Tommy glanced away and muttered, "It was gonna attack me."

"You can't possibly be talking about this little guy." SpongeTron asked, holding up the same cat by the back of the fur in front of Tommy.

"GAH! Keep it away from me!" Tommy screamed, hiding behind a garbage can. The two humans and robot glance at each other.

* * *

Eventually, they called out a meeting in Jazz's office and invited Jimmy, Danny, and Timmy with his fairies. The Nicktoons (minus Tommy) explain their recent situation. "...And so we thought that in order to prevent something like that from happening again, maybe Aunt Jazz can do an assessment to help Tommy get over this weird fear of cats." Darry finished explaining.

"I don't see what's so weird about it." Jimmy responded, "Fear is an emotion induced by a threat perceived by living entities, which causes a change in behavior and organ function. He should just do what I do in the face of fear and look at it in a logical and statistic point of view." He closes his eyes and recites, "Cats: Felis catus with anatomy of strong flexible bodies, quick reflexes, sharp retractable claws, and teeth that are adapted to killing only small prey consisting of mice and small creatures. With senses fit for a crepuscular and predatory ecological niche."

Timmy just narrowed his eyes at the genius and dully responded, "Have you ever tried giving advice that would actually help?"

"Why IS Tommy afraid of cats?" Danny curiously asked. "Most cats I've seen wouldn't harm anyone unprovoked."

"I'm actually not sure either." Timmy answered. "It just suddenly happened years ago. Hopefully once Jazz finishes talking with Tommy, we'll find out."

Darry looks at the locked door to his aunt's office and he suddenly said, "Gee, I suddenly feel like I have to use the bathroom. I'll be right back." He ran away and rounded a corner, and once he was out of sight he turned invisible and phased through the wall, entering Jazz's office, unseen, and spots Tommy lying on a couch with Jazz sitting in a chair across from him.

"Now Tommy," Jazz began saying, "How do you feel when you hear the words 'fur' and 'whiskers'?"

"I don't know," Tommy answered, "If they're attached to a cat, I feel terrified."

"Alright, let's get to the bottom of this. Now I want you to close your eyes and think back to the very first time you felt fear around a cat."

"Okay," Tommy closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he relaxed, "It was five years ago and Dad took Tammy and me to some convention to get some old Crimson Chin comic he wanted."

* * *

_Memories then flow into Tommy's head as he has a flashback to the time when he was younger. Timmy then points to a booth selling the comic book he wanted and he eagerly goes over with Tammy following him. Tommy was about to follow as well until he spots something of interest. "I then saw some old guy dressed as a cat signing autographs." Tommy narrated. "I didn't think it was that bad at first."_

_Tommy goes to a stand where few people are in line to get the said autographs from a man dressed in an orange and yellow cat suit. It was Adam West as Catman though he had a few noticeable wrinkles on his face._

_Then suddenly, a man in a cartoonish mouse costume passing out plush toys approaches. Seeing this, Catman suddenly meowed like a crazed cat and jumped on top of the booth, causing the poor guy to scream and run away. Catman jumped off the booth, but suddenly felt an ache in his back that caused him to fall over. Tommy screamed in fright as Catman landed on top of him and they both roll across the ground and crash into a display tower of novelty toys._

_A shelf full of cuddly cat toys wobbled and fell as number of kitty plushies fell on them. Tommy's head sticks out of the pile and a plush cat bounces off his head and lands in front of him and gives a cute "Meow," while Tommy looks on in terror as Catman sits up and causes even more cat plushes to bury Tommy as they all give cheerful meows._

* * *

The flashback immediately ends when Tommy's eyes shoot open. "Then after that, I've been afraid of cats ever since." he concluded.

"Interesting," Jazz said as she took notes. "It looks like you've finally found the stem of your fears."

_**"Oh come on!"**_ Darry's voice of frustration shouts as he turns visible. "You mean to tell me that you've been afraid of cats this whole time all because some freak in a cat costume fell on you and knocked into a pile of Japanese cat dolls?"

"Darry!" Jazz scolded, "Don't you remember that talk we had about Patient's Privacy?"

"Not time for that now, Aunt Jazz." Darry excused. "So how does Tommy get over his fear?"

"Hmmm," Jazz leaned in her chair, "There's a variety of techniques in curing Tommy's phobia. There's hypnosis, subliminal messages, though what's more rational is that Tommy has to go to the source."

"The source? You mean..."

"Tommy has to confront the cause of his fears in order to overcome his fear."

"Right!" Darry understood, "Luckily I brought this." He holds something in his hand which appears to be a cage with little Ringo inside. He turns around to his friend saying, "Tommy, it's time we get rid of your cat problem for- Where'd he go?"

Tommy had run out of Jazz's office and was screaming at the top of his voice as he ran past his family and friends who were in the waiting room as they stared at him run out the door. "I wonder how it went." Timmy simply asked.

* * *

Later that day, Tommy was hiding under his bed after being told he needed to face his biggest fear in order to get over it. "Tommy, come out." SpongeTron urged as he, Darry, Tammy, and Poof stood next to the bed. "You heard the doc. You'll only get over your fear if you face it."

"No! I don't wanna! And you WON'T MAKE ME!" Tommy shouted. The three Nicktoons glance at each other.

* * *

Soon in the treehouse, Tommy was strapped to a large chair with his eyes forcibly open by SpongeTron. Darry was holding up signs while Tammy yelled in the mike in front of her JN club, "Okay! It's time for our annual Jimmy Neutron club contest! The game is: whoever can make Tommy overcome his phobia first wins a DVD copy of this!"

She turns on the TV showing a clip of Jimmy Neutron making baby noises and feeding Max. _"Who's gonna be a widdle genius just like Dada?"_ he said as Max giggled and was able to feed a spoonful of baby food in his mouth, _"Yes he is, yes is he!" _Once the clip cuts off, all club members squeal in delight.

"Where did you get that?" Darry asked Tammy slightly disturbed.

"I have my sources," Tammy said and shouted into the mike, "Ladies, bring out your cats!" All of Tammy's friends smirked and bring out cats of all shapes and sizes.

Tommy's pupils shrink in horror as SpongeTron keeps his eyelids wide open. "No...no!" Tommy yelled in fright. "KEEP 'EM AWAY FROM ME!" The girls giggle as they move closer, holding out the cats. "NO! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! AAAAAGGGHHH!" Darry and Tammy wince as Tommy is "tortured".

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Tammy whispered to Darry.

"I dunno. On the other hand," Darry holds up his phone that films the entire scenario, "This clip is gonna make a million hits on TooYube."

As the girls all hold their cats around Tommy, he begins to scream even louder, "AAAAAGGH! _**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**_" his scream of fear becomes so loud and high-pitch that it causes SpongeTron to back away, Tammy and Darry to cover their ears, and all the surrounding cats to shriek with their fur standing up and jump down through the treehouse exit.

"Fuffles!" one of the girls cries out as she and the rest of the fan-club chase after their runaway cats.

* * *

Eventually, Tommy was in bed again pale with his hair whitening and his body frozen in a state of shock with his right eye twitching. Wanda is dressed as a nurse as she examines him. She floats up to Timmy explaining, "He's in a state of pure shock cat phobia right now. Fortunately, he'll be back to normal in a couple of hours."

"Poor Tommy." Timmy said in concern. "What could've happened that made his fear this bad?"

Tammy, Darry, and SpongeTron glance at each other nervously, knowing they were responsible.

"Mr. Turner," Darry spoke up. "We're really sorry. We were only trying to help Tommy."

"It's alright," Timmy responded, "It's actually my fault for bringing him to that convention when he was little that caused all this."

"I think the one to really blame is the weirdo in the cat costume that Tommy remembers." Darry pointed out.

Hearing this, Tammy's eyes gleamed. "That's it! Dad, do you have any information on TV's Adam West? Like his number or something?"

Timmy thought about it, "Well I lost contact with him ever since he was put in the psychiatric ward, but from what I've heard, he's just been released and is staying at his mansion." Wanda waves her wand and a paper poofs in Timmy's hand as he gives it to his daughter, "Here's his address."

"Uh...who's Adam West?" Darry asked.

"And why was he in the psychiatric ward?" SpongeTron also questioned.

Cosmo poofed in laughing, "Oh, you know Adam... It's that guy, remember? He knew Timmy and Timmy knew him. There were some crazy adventures. Ah, good times... good times..."

Tammy read the note and says to Poof, "Poof, I wish we were at this address!" Poof giggles and waves his rattle, poofing him and the three Nicktoons to their destination.

* * *

They soon arrive at a large manor in front of a large set of gates that had an 'A' and a 'W' on the front. "This must be the place." Tammy said as she looked at the note. "Stately West Manor. Home to TV's Adam West." Darry turns the gate intangible so they can go inside.

Tammy knocks on the front door and soon, a maid opens it, "Yes, may I help you?"

"Hello," Tammy greeted, "We're looking for TV's Adam West."

Then Darry added, "He's also known as Ca-" but the maid quickly covers his mouth.

"Shh..." she hushed him, "Don't say 'CM'."

"Why not?" SpongeTron shrugged, "Isn't Adam West really C-" but the maid hushed him as well.

"Don't you know how long I've lived with that crackpot who thought he was you-know-who?" the maid said, her forehead sweating.

"Uh, how long?" Tammy asked.

"50...50 YEARS!" the maid squealed, "Chasing people in rodent costumes, feeding him countless supplies of milk, and sewing up the curtains he clawed! And don't ask me about how I cleaned his litter box!"

The three Nicktoons looked disturbed by this. "Seriously?" Darry asked, "He knows he's not a real cat, right?"

The maid rubbed her temples. "That's what the doctors were able to convince him for the past five years. Now he's been released and back as..."

"Hello, can I help you?" someone came into the door. He was an elegant old man with gray hair and wrinkles, but Tammy can recognize him.

"TV's Adam West!" Tammy gasped.

"Where?" Adam asked, turning around until he laughed, "Still classic." he then looked at the three, "What can I do for you kids? You here selling cookies?"

"No, but listen," Tammy began explaining, "I'm Tammy and these are my friends Darry and SpongeTron. You know Timmy Turner, right? He's my dad."

"Timmy Turner?" Adam asked, growing a smile. "Of course I know him. He and I used to be great pals, but I'm sure he's told you all about me."

"No, not really." Tammy answered, raising an eyebrow.

"The only thing we know about you is that you're the nutjob that mentally scarred our friend for life." Darry pointed out.

"Uh Darry?" SpongeTron said, holding the ghost boy back. "That's not the right way to approach it."

"You sweet kids must be mistaken," Adam replied. "I got out of the nuthouse a while ago."

"Yes! And now he's fine just the way he is...currently..." the maid grinned, "Now you children run off now."

As the maid tried to turn them away, Tammy called out, "But Adam, we need you to come visit my brother. He's in really bad shape right now and we think you're the only one who can help him."

"Really?" Adam asked with a large grin. "He needs me? I've always wanted to visit a poor sick child and get his hopes up with my presence."

"Actually, Tommy is very afr-" SpongeTron was about to say until Darry held his tongue.

"So will you come with us?" Darry asked.

"Why, of course!" Adam said and calls to his maid, "Bertha! Fetch my keys."

"Yes sir," she dashes and comes back giving Adam his keys.

"To the West Mobile!" Adam pointed out.

* * *

Soon, Adam is driving the Nicktoons in a very ancient car likely somewhere in early 20th century. The Nicktoons were still not yet used to the previous modern age. Besides that, the car was not used in years and spurred out engine nearly every minute. "This is the West Mobile? What happened to your other car?" Darry asked.

"I unfortunately had to give it up once they put me in the mental institution." Adam answered. "But who cares? This baby runs like brand new."

The car then bounced and coughed loudly causing the driver and passengers to bounce in their seat. "How old did you say you were?" SpongeTron asked Adam.

* * *

Back at the Turner house, Tommy was sitting up in bed, now feeling fully recovered after a big scare. The door then opened and Tammy was the only one to come in. "Tommy?" she called. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better." Tommy answered until he frowned at her, "Though I'm surprised that you care."

"Listen," Tammy said in a guilty tone. "We're really sorry we scared you like that. We just wanted to help you get over your fear. We didn't mean for you to feel that bad."

"Really?" Tommy asked, smiling, grateful for the apology.

"Yeah," Tammy excitedly replied. "And we still wanna help you get over your fear of cats, so we brought someone who can help."

"Who?" Tommy wondered.

"Okay, you can come out now," Tammy called. Then, Adam West emerges into the Turner house.

"Hi there, young...Toby!" Adam greeted cheerfully with a slight pause due to his forgetful old age. "Your hero and idol TV's Adam West is here to brighten up your day!"

However, the minute he sees him, memories flash before Tommy's eyes and he suddenly mutters incoherently as he trembles in fear. Then he finally screams, "AAAAAAHHH!" and starts banging on the wall. "Get him away! Get him away!"

Darry and SpongeTron peek in to see the panic. "This isn't going as well as we'd hope." Darry said.

"Why the hell did you bring HIM here?" Tommy shouted, "Don't you know who he is? He's Ca-"

"A caring person who hopes to care for this child!" Adam's maid, Bertha, shows up, "And since he did cheer him up, it's time he goes back to the house away from people who try to hint who he formerly was," she was about to push Adam away, but he stopped her.

"Hold on just a minute, Bertha." Adam interrupted. "I'm not done visiting my biggest fan. Don't you see how excited he is to see me?"

"Get him outta here!" Tommy pleaded as he backed against the wall. "Get him out before he attacks!"

"Ok, we'll leave these two alone," Tammy assured, "But first..." she walks up to Adam and gives him a metallic ring around his wrist. She walks over to Tommy and gives him a similar ring around his wrist as well. "There, all done!"

"I GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!" Tommy screamed and run toward the window when suddenly, the metallic ring beeped as a magnetic force pulls Tommy away from the window and closer to Adam. "GAAH!" Tommy screamed as he pulled the ring off to no prevail.

"No use, Tommy! Those are magnetic cuffs, a prototype I borrowed from 911," SpongeTron explained, "If either of the wearer moves ten feet away, the cuffs will automatically draw close to each other, disabling the wearer from escaping."

"Are you crazy?!" Tommy cried out. "Don't you realize who it is you're locking me to? You can't do this to me!"

"It's for your own good, Tommy." Darry told him. "My aunt said that the only way to conquer your fear is by going to the source, and the true source is none other than Adam West. Try talking out your problems and maybe you'll reach an understanding."

Everyone began to leave the room with Bertha being unwillingly led out. "But...But what if he says the word?" she asked shakily.

"Don't worry." SpongeTron assured. "Everything will be fine." and they closed the door, leaving Adam and Tommy alone.

Still frightened, Tommy crawled away on the floor to get away, only to be dragged back toward Adam with his nails scratching the wooden floor. He attempted to crawl away again, only for the same thing again.

Adam laughed and said, "You're so excited to meet me that it looks like you made a full recovery. I suppose you want my autograph next."

"I don't want an autograph!" Tommy yelled as he pulled a hammer out from under his bed and started hitting the ring with it in an attempt to break it off. "I want you out! I hate cats! And I hate people who dress up as cats!"

"Cats?" Adam asked, looking confused. "I haven't been around cats in years."

"Well, you'll never catch me around any!" Tommy complained as he tried to break the ring off. "Especially if you're gonna be wearing that cape and costume!"

"Cape and costume?"

"In fact you're probably gonna attack me again as soon as my back is turned."

"That reminds me of something..." Adam responded, tapping his chin in thought. "Now what was it?" Tommy gulped as he stared at the pondering Adam. "That's it!" he said with a smile. "I used to be an actor on TV. I even have a DVD copy of the series that gave me my big break." he pulled out a DVD case from inside his sweater.

"You're gonna love this, Terry." Adam assured as he popped the DVD in the player and the TV turned on, showing the old Catman show. The screen showed a much younger Adam West in his Catman costume tied up from the ceiling and hanging from a vat of acid.

Evil high-pitched laughter was heard as the screen turned to show a man wearing a blue suit and a bowler hat over a hyena mask. _"The joke's on you, Catman!"_ he taunted. _"It is I who will get the last laugh!"_

_"Not necessarily, Hyena." _Catman replied as he used his mouth to reach inside his utility belt and take out a ball of yarn that flew at the Hyena and knocked him on the head, pushing him into a button that released Catman.

As they watched, Adam excitedly pointed out, "And this is the best part. Where I give the Hyena a beatdown and bring him to jail."

But Tommy was struggling not to watch since seeing Catman was bringing back bad memories. "I was kinda rooting for the hyena guy." he tries to run away again, only for the ring to pull him back towards Adam.

"Oh! You should see the extra features on this video," Adam said, using the remote to look up a menu, "You see...Eddie Canis and I were good ol' pals. In fact, here's one of our more memorable performances..."

On the TV screen, Catman and the Hyena were engaged in a fight. _"You're about to lose your last life, Catman."_ the Hyena said as he threw a punch at Catman, who quickly ducked. _"Any last words?"_

Suddenly, Catman lets out a large hairball that flies right through the mouth of the Hyena's mask and hits him right in the face. _"Ah! My eyes!"_ he cried out.

Soon, the camera zooms out, revealing it was a live performance at a comic convention years ago. _"So does anyone have any questions?"_ Catman asked into a microphone, to which a bunch of waving hands fly into the air.

Adam laughed and said, "We were always doing crazy gigs like that. Boy I wish I kept in contact with him after all these years. Last I heard, Eddie was in showbiz as a comedian. I even caught his shows a couple times."

"I don't care!" Tommy yelled in frustration while using a chainsaw to break the ring. "I just want you out of my house! You're a cat and you're a freak! But most of all, you're a cat! Now OUT!"

"Cat?" Adam pondered when flashes of memories flew before him; the time he was arrested after the incident that scarred Tommy, being sent to the mental hospital, put in a strait jacket as doctors try to help him, huge needle injections. Adam froze a bit but shook it off, "Why, that's nonsense sport. I haven't donned the cat mask and cape in five years!"

Tommy was using a welder to break the ring when he stopped, "Really? So...you're no longer a cat...or a superhero dressing up as a cat?"

"Now why on Earth would I do that, Tiffany?" Adam asked, "The cuckoo hut fixed me up for good so I'm no longer the hero I once was. I'm retired after all. So what do you wanna do, champ?"

"Uhh, I don't know." Tommy answered, unsure about hanging out with the one who caused his greatest fear. "Maybe go get some ice-cream?"

"Then let's set sail on the S.S. Fun Time!" he ran out the door, causing the ring around Tommy's wrist to glow and drag him across the floor, following Adam.

Inside the empty room, Darry suddenly turns visible and he happily talks into his Recaller. "It's working. Tommy and Adam are making nice."

"Oh boy!" SpongeTron said excitedly in another room with Tammy and Poof. "You think Tommy is finally over his fear?"

"Of course!" Tammy said in pure delight, "And since Adam West is retired and in no possible way related to the Nicktoons, what can go possibly wrong?"

SpongeTron frowned, "Uh...is that okay to say that? Whenever one of us says it, something bad always happens."

"Come on, SpongeTron, this is Adam West we're talking about," Darry said, phasing through the wall. "What damage would the old geezer do?"

* * *

Soon, Tommy and Adam are at the ice-cream parlor, having sundaes. All seemed to be going good as Tommy was not freaking out in the presence of Adam West. "Isn't this great, Timmy?" Adam contently asked, "You and me eating ice-cream. You know Eddie Canis and I used to eat ice-cream when we were younger."

"Uh, that's my dad's name. I'm Tommy." Tommy told him.

"Of course it is, Toby." Adam replied. "You know, most kids would give anything to be in your position right now, to hang out with a celebrity."

"I guess it is pretty cool." Tommy admitted. "To think I was worried that you were a deranged cat that would attack me like you did years ago."

Suddenly, they hear the cry of help and turn to see a robber trying to grab a purse from an old lady while she screamed, "Help! My purse!"

Adam's eyes widen in shock as he suddenly feels something come over him. "A cry for help, if I had cat ears they would be burning right now." The robber kicked the lady down and chuckled, running off with the purse. "Cat senses...tingling..." Adam said, his eye twitching. Tommy bit his hand in horror, not wanting to endure the same situation years ago. He glanced at his ice cream and notices the robot moving closer. Tommy quickly throws his ice cream that splats on the ground.

The robber was getting away when he slipped on the discarded ice cream scoop and slammed hard into the hood of the ice cream truck. The robber got a goofy grin and dazed look as he fell in a faint, his arm holding the purse sticking out. The woman walked over to grab her purse saying, "Oh thank you so much, young man."

"No problem, miss. We wouldn't have gone here if it weren't for TV's Adam West," Tommy said proudly.

"TV's Adam West?" the old woman recognized.

"Where?" Adam turned around when he remembered, "Oh right, that's me."

That's when several people overheard the elder woman and took notice at the celebrity. "Did she say TV's Adam West?" a man asked.

"Who's he?" his child wondered.

"Why, he's that guy from TV back in the good ol' days," a woman stated.

"Didn't he once star in that Crimson Chin movie?" another asked.

"I thought he retired."

"I thought he was still at the crazy joint."

More and more people gathered and crowd after Adam West and Tommy. A newswoman comes in with a cameraman, "This is Ivette Ubetacha from Channel 7 News," she announced, "Here we have TV's Adam West, a retired actor who rescued a citizen from the Purse Snatcher."

"Uh, technically, that was me," Tommy pointed out. More news crew and reporters gather and take pictures and clips of Adam and Tommy.

From not far away, Tammy with Poof (as a squirrel), Darry, and SpongeTron watched. "Wow, I never knew he was such a famous celebrity," SpongeTron mentioned.

"He was," Tammy explained, "Back in the time Dad was our age. Now in this decade, everyone in Dimmsdale sees Catman as total vintage. His show's a classic!"

"Not bad for an old guy who used to be a total whackjob," Darry said impressed, "Which...he still is."

"Shouldn't we be concerned though?" SpongeTron asked, "I mean with Adam West getting media attention? Wouldn't it lure in his enemies that could endanger him and Tommy's life?"

"He's not a real superhero, ST," Tammy assured, "It's just a TV show and old fad with the whole cast and crew retired. I mean, it's not like Catman has any REAL enemies."

* * *

As the TV show was broadcasting on someone's old television set, Adam was still showing off to the news crew, _"Yes, I couldn't have done it without Billy by my side."_ he said, putting a hand on Tommy's shoulder. Some figure sitting in a chair in front of the TV watches as they grip the remote tightly in their fist.

* * *

Soon after the media attention died down, Tommy and Adam walked down the streets while Adam said, "Tori, that was completely amazing. You and I make a great team. It's almost like I can be a superhero and you could be my sidekick."

Tommy looked away uncomfortable. "Let's...not get ahead of ourselves." then he narrowed his eyes, "And by the way, it's 'Tommy'."

"Adam West!" a geeky looking adult shows up. "I just saw you on TV. Do you mind if you attend our annual Dimmsdale Comic Co this weekend to be one of our guest speakers?" he hands him a business card which Tommy takes out and reads. What's odd is that it's at the same location he and his dad went to when the incident occurred.

"Hmm, I'd love to. But as you can see here, I'm hanging out with Jimmy, one of my biggest fans," Adam explained.

"That's okay, it'll be cool going to Comic Co," Tommy answered.

"Then in that case, we're in." Adam said excitedly as the man jumped in the air and cheered. Tommy raised his fist as he and Adam fist bump in excitement.

* * *

If only facing your biggest fear could be this easy. Will Tommy manage to conquer his own fear? Please review and stick around for Part 2.


	27. Catman Returns: Part 2

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 12: Catman Returns**

**Plot:** _Tommy has always had a fear of cats as long as anyone can remember. But when it screws up a Nicktoon mission, his friends decide to get him some help. Under Jazz's guidance, they decide to confront the source of Tommy's fear: the retired TV superhero, Catman. Tommy tries to get over his feline fear by spending time with the kooky old man, but things seem to get worse when an old nemesis of Catman's resurfaces. _

**Part 2**

* * *

Eventually a few days passed and Tommy is hanging with his three friends at small diner, though he's still linked to Adam who is at the front counter. "Wow, I never knew hanging out with TV's Adam West would be awesome. I can see why Dad is good friends with him."

"Great to know, Tommy," SpongeTron smiled, "Does that mean you got over your fear?"

"I guess," Tommy answered, looking behind to see Adam ordering food for Tommy and his friends. He glanced at Tommy and winks at him. Tommy winks back.

"Great! Let's test it out." Darry said, placing a square object on the table with a cloth covering it. Tommy wondered what it was until Darry pulls off the cover, revealing Ringo.

_"Meooow..."_ He said cutely while licking his paw.

When Tommy glanced down at Ringo, he screamed in fear as he jumped up and clings to a ceiling fan trembling in fear.

"Crud! I thought he'd be over it by now," Darry frowned, "Why isn't he?"

"Um...maybe cuz Adam West is not directly linked to Tommy's fear," SpongeTron mentioned, "It's really his alter-ego, Cat-" but Adam's maid covers his mouth.

"Don't say that word!" she threatened.

Darry raises an eyebrow as he stares, "Where does she keep coming from?"

Adam then approaches with a tray of food. "Here we are, a meal fit for kings." he places it on the table and asks, "Where's Bobby?"

Tommy then screams when he falls on the table and lands on the tray of food, splattering it everywhere. "Is the evil cat gone?" he asks wearily.

"Well, today's the Comic Co." Darry reminded. "We're all still going, right?"

"That's right, weird kid who can turn invisible." Adam responded. "I am the guest of honor after all, and Bobby here is going to be my right hand man."

"His name is Tommy," Darry corrected.

"Yes it is, Donny. It sure feels nice to be adored by fans again," Adam said, "One even gave me this peculiar toy." he holds up a small Catman bobblehead.

"AAGGH!" Tommy screamed and hid underneath the table.

"Bobbleheads, these are vintage," Adam chuckled, "So is this ticking a new feature?" he raised up the toy which ticks every time its head bobbles.

"Ticking?" Tammy, Darry, and SpongeTron said alarmed. Tammy grabbed the toy from Adam's arm and threw it out the window as it exploded in midair.

Everyone watched in alarm though Adam says, "Toys these days. Is the explosion a new feature as well?"

Suddenly, the doors burst open and maniacal laughter is heard. Tommy looked from underneath the table, having recognized this voice before. Entering the diner was a man wearing a blue suit and bowler hair, a spotted scarf, and holding a cane. What's noticeable is the unusual mask he wore. "The Hyena?" Tommy asked, puzzled.

"Knock knock!" The old-aged Hyena said in a goofy tone. "Hope I'm not intruding! Oh, no I'm not, it's a public restaurant. Ha ha ha- hack!" trying to do his old evil laugh caused him to hack and cough violently.

SpongeTron sighed dully asking Tammy, "Did you really have to jinx it? Having to say stuff like 'what can possibly go wrong' or 'not like Catman has real enemies'?"

"I was trying to be positive for my brother!" Tammy retorted.

The Hyena just giggled and threw two small grenades that roll on the floor. The grenades flash and release a purple gas that made all the attendants spontaneously laugh. The Nicktoons all look disturbed as they back away and hold their breath to not breathe in the strange fumes. SpongeTron, who was not affected by the gas, ran over to it and used a fan in his body to blow it away, though everyone who already inhaled it still laughed. SpongeTron asked, "What's going on? Who is that guy?"

"I don't know," Tommy said while giggling, "But he looks like that guy from that DVD Adam and I watched."

"I wouldn't expect children of this generation to know anything about moi." the Hyena said as he walked around, clanking his cane. "Though after I saw you and Adam West pulling off heroic acts on the tube, I thought it was time I come out of retirement myself. After all, what's a hero without a villain?"

"The convention is tonight, geezer." Tommy said, marching over to him. "And while the laughing gas and the break-in is a nice touch, just because you dress up as the Hyena from that old Catman show, it doesn't mean you can pretend you're a real villain."

"What a smart boy." the Hyena said, patting him on the head. "But I'm not just pretending to be the Hyena," he reached behind and pulled out a boxing glove, pushing a button and made it extend, hitting Tommy and knocking him into a table. "I AM the Hyena!"

"Tommy!" Tammy cried out as she ran over to him in concern, the bracelet breaking off his wrist.

Seeing this, Darry glared and changed into ghost form. "Well, if supervillains exist, so do superheroes." he flew over to the Hyena, ready for a fight. "Even though my aunt says I should respect my elders, no crazy old man gets away with anything as long as I'm around!" Before Darry can land a punch, the Hyena takes out a tribal-like blowgun and blows a dart at Darry's shoulder. Darry gains a crazed grin on his face as he falls flat on the ground.

"Dar!" SpongeTron cried out and angrily rushed forward to attack the Hyena next. The Hyena takes out a squirting flower and pumps a liquid toward SpongeTron. "Like that will work on me! I'm water-proof!" But when the liquid touches his arm, it hissed and began to eat at SpongeTron's metal. "A-A-Acid?!" the robot cried out in panic as he began running around. "NOOOO!"

With the three Nicktoons out of commission, the Hyena simply smiled and shook his head, "Tsk tsk tsk, they sure don't make heroes like they used to."

"Not so fast, you weirdo!" Tammy shouted, stepping forward. "You still have me to deal with!"

"Oh no," The Hyena cried out in a sarcastic tone, "The little girl is going to beat me up." he then held his hand out to her. "Why don't we just call a truce instead?"

But Tammy just grabbed the back of his hand and turned his palm over, revealing a joy buzzer strapped to it. "You really think I'd fall for that old trick?" she asked, unamused.

"It was worth a shot." he then whistled and called out, ""Manuel! Lorenzo!" Suddenly, two large thugs (in hyena masks) break into the restaurant through the glass windows and surround Tammy. One of them grabs her in his large fists as she screams.

After Poof heals him with the fairy medicine, Tommy wakes up and sees what's going on. "Tammy!" Tommy cried out, running forward, but the Hyena pounds the end of his cane against Tommy's forehead, holding him in place.

"Nah ah ah, Billy." The Hyena said with an innocent smirk, wagging his finger. "You're supposed to be in timeout."

"Wow, Eddie Canis, it really is you." Adam said in a friendly tone as he slapped the Hyena on the back. "You can still play Hyena as if he were 30 years younger. What a surprise."

But the Hyena slaps his hand away. "Get away from me, buffoon. This is only the beginning of your nightmare. If you want your little friend back safe and sound- and possibly alive, then you must meet me at the place where we used to put on our memorable performances." he then throws a grenade on the floor that releases a bunch of smoke. He laughs evilly again, only to once again cough until his voice disappears, along with the three criminals- including Tammy.

"Tammy? Tammy!" Tommy called out, realizing she was long gone. "Adam, they took my sister!"

"Wow! That's pretty convincing acting," Adam said, "Couldn't have done it better myself. The Hyena gas was a nice touch though."

"Hello! He wasn't playing!" Tommy shouted, annoyed, "He was really being a psychopathic criminal who's really holding my sister hostage!"

SpongeTron has picked up a glass of water to cool down his burning arm, "I'd say. He almost burned my arm off." He glanced down at Darry with a goofy smile on his face.

SpongeTron picked him up when Tommy said, "No time to be smiling! Tammy's been kidnapped. We gotta do something!"

"I...can't..." Darry muttered, still grinning.

"You mean there's no plan on rescuing Tammy?!" SpongeTron held his head frantically.

"No... face numb...can't frown..." Darry tried to speak through his teeth.

"Ah, the Smile Dart," Adam remember, "Paralyzes your facial nerves that force you to grin for at least two hours. Classic."

"You seem to know a lot about this Hyena character," Darry narrowed a brow, trying to act wary but couldn't.

"Of course, he's the nemesis of Ca-" but Bertha covered the robot's mouth.

"Don't you dare say it!" the maid cried out.

"But how are we supposed to find Tammy?" Darry asked, "Or what place where the Hyena will take her?"

"I don't know." Tommy answered. "All he said was he was taking Tammy to the place where he and Adam used to put on their 'memorable performances' where ever that is."

"I don't know what it means either, Molly." Adam admitted. "But speaking of, once your sister gets back from having fun with Eddie, how about you and your friends swing by my mansion and we can watch the videos of me and the Hyena fighting each other at the Comic Convention in 85? It's a real scream."

"Adam, this is no time for-" Tommy was saying until his eyes widen in realization. "Adam, where did you and Eddie perform in those videos?"

"That's easy. It was the Annual Dimmsdale Comic Co. We'd get invited every year to go in character and pretend to fight each other in epic battle."

"That's it!" Tommy realized with a smile. "That's where Eddie Canis is holding Tammy hostage. At the Dimmsdale Comic Co."

"But you know it's probably a trap, right?" Darry pointed out.

"Yes, which is why we're gonna kick his butt and save my sister," Tommy said boastfully.

"Even though he beat you first-hand, tried to melt me, and turned Darry into a smiling idiot?" SpongeTron reminded.

Darry whined through his teeth, "We underestimated this guy, who knows what tricks he has under his sleeves."

Tommy frowned, "Aw man, how are we supposed to beat the Hyena."

SpongeTron pondered over this, "Well, there is only ONE man who's been able to defeat the Hyena countless times and knows more about him personally than we all do." He and Darry glance at Adam while both Tommy and the maid had an uneasy feeling about it.

"Why are they looking at me like that?" Adam asked, looking uncomfortable.

"There's only one man for the job and that's Cat-" but this time Tommy covered his mouth.

"You know, I think we can handle the old geezer ourselves," Tommy said, unsettlingly, "We really REALLY don't need him, right?"

"Tommy... I can't feel my face." Darry said, holding his grinning face. "We have to."

"No!" Tommy cried out. "There's got to be another way. We can't go to Comic Co...with him."

"The boy's right." Bertha said, looking distraught. "You don't know what you're getting yourselves into."

"Tommy! Look at my arm." SpongeTron shouted, waving his strained metal robotic arm in front of Tommy. "Look at Darry." he pointed at the ghost boy who was whimpering through the forced grin stretched across his face. "Can you even imagine what he's gonna do to Tammy? We have to fight old age with old age, and the only way to do that is by getting Adam to be his old self. Even if it scares you to pieces."

Tommy stood there in place, his forehead sweating and his lips quivering as he wondered if he should consider SpongeTron's idea.

"What's wrong, Robby?" Adam asked in concern. "You look upset about something."

"Oh...it's nothing." Tommy answered while his lips quivered again until he finally spurts out the word, to everyone's shock, _"Catman."_

SpongeTron and Bertha gasp while Adam's face freezes as Tommy's voice echoes _"Catman"_ in his mind a couple more times. Adam suddenly began to cringe as he groaned and bent forward. Everyone watched Adam suddenly grabbed his clothes and pulled them off, revealing his Catman costume underneath. "Cat-tastic!" Adam (now as Catman) said excitedly. "I feel strange. As if I feel hungry for fish, the urge to lick myself in strange places, and the need to fight crime again."

"NOOOO!" Bertha screamed before passing out onto the floor.

"He had his costume underneath his clothes this whole time?" SpongeTron said, slightly disturbed.

"If I weren't smiling, I'd be freaked out right now," Darry said, "Ain't that right, Tommy?" but the ghost boy and robot looked around, "Tommy?" They looked on the floor to see Tommy had also passed out right next to Bertha.

"Bertha and Ronny are right." Catman stated.

"Tommy." SpongeTron corrected.

"My cat-like instincts are tingling." Catman then looked at Darry's face and said, "And the floating boy with the creepy smile tells me the Hyena is here- played by Eddie Canis. Which reminds me, I'm supposed to meet him and the Comic Co for my special guest appearance." He reaches into his utility belt and pulls out a grappling hook that he fires into the sky and uses it to swing away outside.

"Come on," Darry urged with a laugh as he rubbed his numb face. "We gotta follow him. He'll lead us to Tammy." SpongeTron grabbed the unconscious Tommy and activated his jets to follow Catman to the comic book convention.

* * *

An hour later in a large stadium building, the Dimmsdale Comic Co had gone underway. Many booths containing new and old comics were being sold, collectible figurines and toys, and many people attending were dressed in costumes. A large group of people were gathering around a large stage that had a sign that read "Meet TV's Adam West".

"I heard TV's Adam West is gonna be here." one man said.

"He used to be Catman."

"Wasn't he in that old Crimson Chin Movie?"

"Didn't he used to star with Eddie Canis in that show?"

"I thought he was still in the crazy house."

Suddenly, a spotlight shines on the stage and smoke appears as the curtains pull back, revealing Tammy tied to a large dartboard with the two thugs standing next to her. The Hyena walks on the stage with a large smirk on his face. "It's show time." he said with a small chuckle.

The audience stares in surprise until one person points out, "You're not TV's Adam West!"

"Am I?" the Hyena asked until he shoots a dart at that person and causes him to fall on the ground with a large grin on his face. "Oh you're right, I'm not. My mistake."

"You won't get away with this!" Tammy yelled to him. "You're crazy...and you're unfunny!"

The Hyena glares at her. "Oh really?" he asked. "Well, here's a joke for you: How many lives does a cat need to rescue one little girl?"

"The joke is on you, Hyena!" a voice called out as Catman swings onto the stage, but when he lands, a crack was heard and he doubles over in pain. "Yeow! My back!"

"It's Catman!" one fan screamed as the crowd cheers for the returned hero.

"So you decided to show up, Catman." the Hyena said in a threatening voice.

"That's right, Hyena." Catman responded in the same tone until he gave a friendly smile, "You didn't think I'd miss a big reunion with you, did you, Eddie?"

Hyena growled and responded, "Enough with the friendly face, Catman. It is time for you to be 'declawed', HA HA HA HA-" he starts wheezing until he snaps his fingers and one of his thugs brings over a tank of oxygen for him to breathe in through a mask.

"Wow, TV's Adam West and a mindless violent fight between old guys." one fan says. "Is this awesome or what?" Catman and the Hyena began to approach each other for their ensuing brawl. However, due to being both old men in their 90s, they were pretty slow-moving to get started.

In the back of the stage, Tommy was crawling across to get to Tammy. He had his eyes closed while he muttered, "I'm not on the same stage with a man dressed as a cat. I'm not on the same stage with a man dressed as a cat."

Tammy glances down and sees her brother approaching her. "Tommy? You're here. But why is Adam West Catman again?"

Tommy peeped an eye open when he spotted Catman and the Hyena. "I'm on the same stage with a man dressed as a cat! AAAAGHHH!" Tommy screamed and ran backstage.

Tammy narrowed her eyes dully. "I'm doomed." she groaned.

"Okay, Hyena, it's time to bring you to justice." Catman said as he threw a fake punch that went past the Hyena's head. However, the Hyena pounds Catman in the gut, knocking him down. "Wow," Catman said as he lied on the ground. "That hit felt so real, it's almost as if my bones were about to break."

"It's no act! Hyena's gonna send you to the litter box in the sky for good!" Tammy cried out.

"The girl is right, Adam." The Hyena added, "I'm going to do what I should've done years ago. Manuel, Lorenzo, get him!"

The two thugs growl as they approach Catman. However, an invisible force suddenly knocked one of them down and punched out the other one. Floating in the air, Darry Phantom turned visible after taking out the two brutish thugs. He chuckled with a grin, "Haven't you heard that three against one ain't fair?"

"Haven't you heard that children don't belong in grown-up affairs?!" the Hyena yelled at the top of his lungs.

Poof appeared on the stage (due to being at a comic convention, making everyone believe he was a kid in a costume) and waved his rattle to free Tammy from the restraints. SpongeTron then came on the stage, dragging Tommy by his legs as he clawed the ground. "No! Don't make me go near him!" Tommy cried out. "Go on without me!"

"Hey, we wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for you!" SpongeTron scowled.

"Well, it wouldn't have happened if you didn't leave me with Catman in the first place!"

"We were just trying to help you get over your fear!" Tammy pointed out. "Which prevented you from rescuing me!"

"Ha! It's thanks to him that those events five years ago nearly ruined my life!" Tommy glared.

"Oh please, your fear of cats is irrational," Tammy waved off.

"Like you would know! You're not the one who nearly got crushed to death thanks to a freak in a cat costume!"

When the Hyena was preparing to finish off his adversaries with a grenade, he got distracted by Tammy and Tommy's irritable bickering. "You're such a baby!" Tammy retorted. "Cats are cute and cuddly! And you're just afraid of a highly paid TV actor!"

"Then maybe you shouldn't bother helping again!" Tommy yelled, turning away and crossing his arms.

"Fine!" Tammy replied, doing the same.

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

_**"FINE!"**_

"Okay, okay! You're both fine!" the Hyena shouted, annoyed. "Now will you take this somewhere else so I can get back to business with carrying out my revenge?"

"Hey, your revenge is irrational too!" Tammy retorted, "Just cuz Catman beat you up several times in Comic Co, it doesn't prove anything!"

"Comic Co?" the Hyena questioned until he chuckled. "You think this is about those ridiculous shows me and Adam used to put on for the fans?"

"We did until you...chuckled like that." SpongeTron replied uneasily.

"If this isn't about you being bad guy who always loses, then what is it?" Darry asked.

"Well, sonny, I'll tell you." The Hyena said, reminiscent, as he flashbacked to the last time he saw Catman.

* * *

_It goes many years ago one night in Dimmsdale at an old comedy club. "After the show ended, I decided to pursue my comedy career further." the Hyena narrated as it shows the younger Eddie Canis on stage doing a comedy act. _

_Eddie told jokes on stage as everybody in the audience laughed. Sitting in the front row was Catman as he clapped and whistled. "...And when he said you should run across the gap while I shine a light in the path, the other guy said, 'no, you would shine the light away once I'm halfway across.'" the audience roared in laughter and began to shower him with coins they threw onto the stage._

_Catman reached into his pockets, but couldn't find any money to throw for Eddie's act. But when he reached into his belt, he found a solid gold brick that he thought was just as good as any money, so he threw it. This proved to be a mistake as the heavy brick hit Eddie square in the face and knocked him off the stage while the audience roared in even more laughter while Eddie Canis lied on the ground in pain._

* * *

The flashback ended while the Hyena finished. "I spent weeks in the hospital after that fool ruined my career. My soul filled with vengeance and after I learned that Adam had returned from the mental rehabilitation clinic, I thought this would be the perfect time to exact my revenge as none other than my star making role as...The Hyena! Ha ha ha ha!" Tommy, Tammy, SpongeTron, and Poof stared in surprise while Darry kept grinning. "See? Even he finds it funny!"

"That's cuz my hours aren't up yet," Darry whined.

Tommy was agape, "But it was an accident, Adam didn't mean it."

"Actually, I did." Catman mentioned with a smile. "His comedy act was so good, I couldn't not pay him for it."

"You're not helping." Tammy muttered through her teeth.

"Well, if you're not gonna laugh at my misery then I will make you." the Hyena said, tossing a grenade in his hand. "You see, I had my trusty henchmen rig the ventilation shafts on the roof with a machine that will pump in my Hyena Gas through the air ducts and fill the whole building. That way everyone in here, including Adam, will be forced into hysterical laughter...FOREVER! HA HA HA HA! Oh, my back!"

Everyone gasped in surprise. "No, Hyena! You shouldn't let what happened years ago affect your life and relationship with Adam!" Tommy shouted out, "I mean sure, he's a bit arrogant, sometimes obnoxious, sorta unhinged, possibly a deranged nutjob..."

"We get it, what's your point?" the Hyena asked, losing bit of patience.

"You have to let these things go!" Tommy called, "Don't let that incident ruin your friendship! You could say I'm in the same boat. I've been thinking too long on how Catman's actions affected me and it nearly compromised my position as a team member and a friend." Tammy, SpongeTron, and Poof smiled warmly as they listened to Tommy admit his fear had clouded his judgment. Darry smiled as well, though it was hard to tell since he still had a creepy grin on his face from the toxin.

Suddenly, the Hyena sniffled and wiped a tear from his eye. "That was a beautiful speech there, son. I feel you might be right. It is time I left my bitter feelings in the past. Though I might need some help getting a start." he extends a hand out to Tommy. "What'd you say?"

Tommy grinned as he reached his hand out to grab the Hyena's. But Tammy's eyes widen as she tries to warn, "Tommy, NO!" But as soon as Tommy grabs the Hyena's hand, his whole body receives an electric shock and he is blown backwards into Darry and SpongeTron.

The Hyena just laughed as he held up his hand, revealing a joy buzzer attached to it. "You fell for the oldest tricks in the book! Both the buzzer and the fact that you actually believed I would give up my plans of revenge after coming this far." His watched then beeped. "Oh and you have 60 seconds until the gas pumps into the room." he then begins to walk off the stage. "So long, farewell, auf wiedersehen, goodbye!"

When he walked off the stage, a hand was held out in front of him and he looked up in surprised to see it was Catman that was stopping him from leaving. "Not so fast, Eddie Canis." he said with a frown. "You may be my best buddy. But even I won't let you hurt Bonnie and walk away."

"Out of my way, Catfool." Hyena demanded. "You are going to laugh about this soon- literally."

"Not on my watch, Hyena!" Catman scowled.

The two old men began trying to punch and kick each other as they fight. Tommy was still knocked out as his friends surround him. "He's okay, but we still gotta shut that pump off on the roof." SpongeTron stated. "We only have 30 seconds."

Darry pointed at Tammy, "You and SpongeTron go shut off the pump. I'll stay here and take care of the Hyena."

"You got it, Dar." SpongeTron enthusiastically said with a salute. "Since you're smiling I'm sure this'll work." he rockets up to the roof, holding Tammy's hand.

* * *

A hole in the roof blew open and SpongeTron flew through it with Tammy and they both see a large pump with a hose going through a ventilation shaft, and the machine had a timer counting down from 20 seconds. "We only have 20 seconds left." Tammy said in slight panic. "How are we gonna shut it off?"

"The only way I know how." SpongeTron types on the control panel to try and bypass the code while the clock keeps counting down.

* * *

Back in the convention, the Hyena backs away as he taunts. "You can't beat me, Catman. I'm stronger than you. I'm fueled by hatred and vengeance."

Suddenly, his body was unable to move and he looks down to see his shadow pinned down by Darry holding it with his own shadow. "You know what I just realized?" he told the villain. "You're completely nuts. Even nuttier than Catman."

"Good work, strange boy with the creepy smile and powers," Catman said as he lands a punch on the Hyena.

However, the punch causes the Hyena's false teeth to fly out of his mouth and hit Darry in the face, knocking him backwards into a box that pushed a cart across the floor and hit a shelf that sent a bunch of plush cat dolls through the air and land on top of Tommy just as he was waking up. Tommy glanced up and screamed as a giant pile of cat toys fell on him. "No...get away! Get away!" Tommy screamed, frozen in fear as the cats meow at him.

Meanwhile, Hyena took out his punching glove and smacked Catman in the jaw. The feline hero was knocked back against the wall and pinned by the Hyena's cane. "This is it, Adam West." The Hyena said with a triumphed smirk. "Finally after all these years, you will now know the downside of comedy!" He then pulled out a gun filled with acid and aimed it at Catman's face as he stood there defenseless.

Tommy then backed away until he spots Catman at the Hyena's mercy. He became filled with even more fear as the cat dolls behind him continued to meow loudly until he suddenly screams in a loud high-pitched voice like he did the last time he was so terrified, _**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

Many of the convention attendees who were spectating covered their ears from the shrill scream, and many glass cases containing displays shattered. The Hyena then covered his sensitive ears and yelled, "Stop that infernal crying!" Seeing an opportunity, Catman reached into the Hyena's coat and pulled out a spray bottle. He sprayed it at the Hyena's face and it let out a purple smoke that he inhaled. Suddenly he started laughing insanely. "Ha ha ha ha! What ha ha ha have you ha ha ha done?!"

He then staggered over to Tommy, who stopped screaming when he noticed the Hyena about to bump into him as he laughed madly. But then the laughing villain was suddenly wrapped with yarn and he fell on the ground restrained as he laughed madly. Tommy stared in surprise until he looked up to see it was Catman who had saved him. "That defeat was puuurfect if I do say so myself." Catman said with a smile.

"Adam, I mean Catman!" Tommy cried out, "You saved me."

"Of course. Catman is always there to save citizens and fight evildoers, especially my number one fan. Isn't it right, Tommy?"

Tommy's eyes brighten at this. "You called me 'Tommy'."

* * *

But back on the roof, SpongeTron and Tammy were still trying to shut down the Hyena's gas pump with only ten seconds left. "It's no use." SpongeTron cried in distress. "This code is too difficult and hilarious for me to crack."

Tammy's eyes glance downward. "Uh...SpongeTron?"

But SpongeTron still cried, "I failed everyone. Soon they will all be stuck laughing hysterically and it's all my fault."

"SpongeTron!" Tammy said, still trying to get his attention.

"You might as well run, Tammy." SpongeTron said as the countdown went from five seconds, but Tammy just walked away. "There's no need for you to suffer for my failure." When the countdown reached 1, the machine suddenly stopped and powered down. SpongeTron was in surprise until he turned and spotted Tammy standing there with an electrical plug swinging in her hand. SpongeTron chuckles in embarrassment as he replied, "I knew it just needed to be unplugged."

* * *

An hour later, the police show up and Eddie Canis is now in a straightjacket as he is thrown into a padded truck, still laughing from the effects of the hyena gas. "And once again, Catman saves the day!" Tommy said proudly.

"Yep," Catman said and calls out to Eddie, "Don't worry, bud! The mental ward isn't so bad! I'll be sure to come during visiting hours and hear great jokes from you!"

Eddie responded in maniacal laughter with a wheeze as the police lock up his goons, close the back doors, and the truck drives off. Tommy looks around to see his three friends, "Guys! Where have you been?"

"Oh the usual, dismantling a detonator in the nick of time and teaming up with a crazed lunatic to fight an even crazier one," Tammy says.

Darry Fenton rubbed his cheeks as the effects of the toxin finally wear off, "I can feel my face again and that was horrible! I'll never smile like that again!"

"Well, you may have to if we're gonna enjoy more of Catman's act coming in several minutes," Tommy said when he heard a meowing sound. He glances down to see a cat walking beside him. He chuckles, "Guess cats are a fan of Catman too."

Darry, Tammy, and SpongeTron all stare at him in surprise. "Tommy," Darry started saying, "There's a cat next to you."

"And you're not running away." Tammy added.

"Or screaming like a little girl." SpongeTron also pointed out.

Tommy stared in surprise as the cat began to rub its body affectionately around his legs before walking off, but he still did not freak out. Tommy then smiled, "Hey, you're right. You don't think..."

Darry holds up a cat plushie and squeezes it as it meows, but Tommy did not react. Then, SpongeTron pulls up his tie to release a monitor from his hat, revealing cute kitten vids. Poof then came in disguised as a purple kitten. He smiled at Tommy and said, _"Poof meow!" _

When none of these filled him with fright, Tommy smiled and said, "It is."

Tammy then hugged her brother in excitement, "Oh Tommy, you did it! You conquered your fear of cats!"

"I did, didn't I?" Tommy replied warmly. "It feels great."

"I'd say. Guess Aunt Jazz's treatment really worked," Darry said, "You're not afraid of Catman anymore..."

"So he's no longer afraid of cats," SpongeTron nodded,

"Guess so," Tommy rubbed his head, "I wouldn't have conquered my fear if it weren't for Catman."

"No Tommy, I should be the one thanking you," Catman said, "If it weren't for you and your weird friends, I wouldn't have gone back to my cat-tastic self! So as gratitude, how'd you like to be part of my act in Comic Co?"

"Really?" Tommy asked excitedly.

"Of course. After all, what's a hero without his sidekick?"

* * *

Pretty soon, Catman's act begins at Comic Co with fans (including the Nicktoons in front). A large muscular man dressed as a luchador with a dog mask approaches Catman. "I'm gonna keep pounding you til it hurts, Catman!" He yelled while slobbering.

"Afraid not, Bulldog!" Catman states, "As long as the claws of justice are sharpened, good will prevail! Plus, I have my trusty sidekick with me!"

Once called, Tommy walks in, wearing a girly cat costume with a black mask. Tommy frowned as the audience roars in laughter. "Whiskers the Kitty Boy Wonder ready to go, Catman," he said dully.

The Bulldog flexes his muscles and growls as Catman charges forward, only for a crack to be heard and he bends over, holding his back. Tommy still frowns dully and slaps Adam's back. Suddenly Catman stands up straight and feels better. "Thanks sidekick. _**Meow!**_"

Catman leaps toward the Bulldog and begins their "fight." Tommy watches when he notices Darry filming him with his phone. "Now THIS is gonna make a billion more hits."

Unamused, Tommy takes out a blowgun and shoots a smile dart at Darry's shoulder. Darry's face freezes into a creepy smile again and he falls back on the floor with SpongeTron and Tammy glancing down at him. "Now that's what I call a cat-tastrophe!" Tammy pointed out.

**The End**

* * *

Just for pun! We hope you enjoyed the story and leave a review. Stick around for the next story, "Dayscare".


	28. Dayscare: Part 1

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 13: Dayscare**

**Plot****:** _When Jimmy and Cindy go away on a trip, they decide to leave Max at a daycare center. But while Max seems to enjoy it, he is soon faced against his father's cousin, Eddie, who wants to take Max's brain for himself. Meanwhile, SpongeTron is trying to prove that he doesn't miss Max and can have fun without him._

**Part 1**

* * *

It was a typical day in Nicktoon HQ, Jimmy and Cindy sat on the couch, cuddling and enjoying their time together. "And so my dad is inviting us to the annual Burning Duck Festival again," Jimmy explained, "Well, not really. Dad says we don't have to, but my mom insists in case he causes trouble again like last time."

"Wasn't last year the time he got so excited he almost burnt the place down?" Cindy mentioned.

"Exactly. Which is why my mom thinks it's a good idea that I tag along this year. So how about it? Think you can accompany me so I won't have to endure any humiliation alone?"

"If it's with you, I'm fine with that," Cindy said affectionately, resting her head on his shoulder.

Jimmy smiled back, "Great! Then I'll ask Mom to reserve hotel tickets for tw-" then he realized, "Max, I almost forgot about him. Well, he should be fine here as long as SpongeTron is with him."

Cindy glances at Jimmy, "You know, Jimmy, I think Max is old enough to be taken care of in a daycare."

"A daycare? No way!" Jimmy scoffed, "No infant care facility is good enough nor is smart enough for my boy."

"Yeah, but SpongeTron is a robot with authorized military and lethal weapons," Cindy argued, "He's a square Swiss army knife just waiting for danger to happen and I don't think it's good for Max to be taken care of by him. SpongeTron's just not...babysitter material."

"But SpongeTron looks after Max all the time." Jimmy explains. "And if not him, why not Danny? He's a good parent. So is Timmy. And Carl is good with kids."

"Nah, they're too busy this week and I don't want Max to be watched by Carl who probably has germs or diseases right now."

"Good point, it is hay fever season," Jimmy noted, "But Max doesn't need a daycare. He has SpongeTron! I built SpongeTron and trust him with my life. He's responsible and makes sure not to put Max in any hazardous situations whatsoever."

* * *

Somewhere outside HQ, a rocket launches into space. Inside is SpongeTron at the wheel with Max in the front seat, wearing a spacesuit. "See that, Maxie?" SpongeTron pointed through the window dome, "That's Orion's Belt, consisting of three stars: Alnitak, Alniham, and Mintaka. That over is the Orion Nebula!" Max giggles in response, clapping his hands in excitement. "And those rows of stars are known as the Milky Way." SpongeTron said as he pointed. "But I'm sure you'd know all about that, would you?"

Max blows a raspberry, leaving saliva on the front of his helmet. Then SpongeTron started looking around. "Now let's see if we can find a shooting star for you to make a wish on."

"Goo!" Max said, pointing up ahead.

SpongeTron glances up, "Oh no, Max, that's not a shooting star, that's a meteor shower about to hit us...METEOR SHOWER?!" The rocket's controls flash red and beep rapidly for the oncoming shower so SpongeTron pulls up the wheel, controlling the rocket to speed away from the falling meteorites.

"Okay, astronomy lesson's over, we better head back home," SpongeTron said, activating the thrusters. SpongeTron did a swift of twists and turns to avoid the meteors. Max slides back and forth in his chair, giggling in amusement. Suddenly, a large meteor passing by hits the wing of the rocket, causing it to fly out of control. "Mayday! Mayday! We're going down!" he yelled as the rocket flies back down to Earth. The rocket flies back into Retroville and goes right toward Nicktoon HQ. But instead of stopping, it continues to go at fast speed and crashes through the roof with a loud bang.

Jimmy and Cindy heard the noise and ran outside to see the rocket crashed into the roof. The dome pops off and lands somewhere behind the adults and a car alarm is triggered. They look up to see SpongeTron and Max who has miraculously survived with no scratches. "And that is why we use seat belts," SpongeTron told Max when the broken roof detaches itself from HQ and falls apart causing another car alarm to blare. Glancing at the wreckage, Jimmy grins sheepishly to Cindy with a death glare.

* * *

Soon, Jimmy and Cindy have packed their things for the festival tomorrow which is a drive away. Jimmy was in the driver's seat, leaning against the wheel as he waited. Cindy, holding Max in her arms, walked over to the car. SpongeTron is in the back seat, just receiving the news, "A daycare center!? You want Max to be put in a place to be watched by strangers instead of a robot who loves and cares about him?!"

"It's not just that." Cindy explained, putting Max in a carseat and buckling him up. "A daycare is also a place with responsible adults who will look after Max and not put him in dangerous situations."

"When have I ever put Max in dangerous situations?" this question earned SpongeTron a glare from both parents, causing SpongeTron to chuckle sheepishly. "heh eh eh, point taken."

"Besides," Cindy said with a positive smile. "I looked up this place online and I'm sure Max will love it."

Soon, they drive to said place and leave the hover car to find it's actually- "Happy Peppy Gary and Betty's Camp Learn-A-Torium?" SpongeTron read loudly once they enter the facility.

"Wait a sec, isn't this the daycare that was in Dimmsdale?" Jimmy pondered. They enter inside with Cindy and Jimmy impressed, but SpongeTron gasped in horror.

"Soft cotton blankets? Self-timing clocks? Diaper inventory? Oversized plushies?" SpongeTron noticed each item one by one. This can only mean one thing: "This place is a death trap!"

"Come on, SpongeTron, it can't be that bad," Jimmy assured when Cindy taps on the desk's bell.

Suddenly, two trapdoors spring open as two familiar faces appear. _**"I'm Happy Peppy Gary!"**_ A man with a cap and sweater vest sang.

Next is a woman with blonde hair in pigtails and wearing similar outfit as Gary: _**"I**__**'**__**m Happy Peppy Betty!"**_

"_**We**__**'**__**re happy peppy happy peppy happy peppy pep!"**_ Both sang out loud.

_**"Ask Happy Peppy Gary!"**_ She said to Cindy.

_**"That square bot's kinda scary..."**_Gary cowered, pointing at SpongeTron. SpongeTron crossed his arms, offended.

_**"And we're happy to meet new guests with a brand new child to play! HEEEEYYY!"**_They sang at the top of their lungs, causing a lightbulb to fall from the ceiling and hit Gary, causing him to spark outta control and blow a fuse.

Jimmy, Cindy, and SpongeTron stare in surprise. "Is he alright?" Jimmy asked Betty.

"Of course he is." Betty answered in a cheerful tone, slapping Gary in the back of the head, making him function again. "He's just having a slight malfunction-wunction."

"Hold on a minute... you two are robots!" Cindy realized.

"That's righty-wighty!" Gary said, "Camp Learn-A-Torium has expanded from Dimmsdale throughout your universes and with the real Happy Peppy Gary and Betty retired, we've been created and programmed to act as their replacements in every Learn-A-Torium all to spread fun and safety to the children!"

"Ah, so you two are rhyming robots of the original," SpongeTron understood when he pushed Max's stroller away, "All the more reason we should leave this place and have someone MORE fitting to care for Max..." But Cindy stopped him.

"I'm a bit concerned too," Cindy admitted, "I checked online that this is one of the best daycare places. Is that true?"

"Righty-wighty againy-wheny." Betty responded. "We're the highest-rated daycare on the list. We've been the best recommended for over ten years!"

Cindy then looked suspicious and asked, "Are you robots armed with dangerous weaponry?"

"Weapons?" Gary asked in a surprise tone, "Oh no,"

"Those are far too dangerous, destructive, and violent-wiolent!" Betty added. "Everything here is safe, padded, protected, and the only thing we're armed with..." her chest opens up, causing SpongeTron to cover his eyes, but she lets out a plate with soy cubes, "Fat free soy cubes!"

"That settles it," Cindy said with a smile. "Max will be perfectly fine here, where he can be safe and protected."

SpongeTron gasped in horror when he pulled Jimmy close, "And you're OKAY WITH THIS?!"

"As much as I hate to admit it, this daycare seems well enough for Max," Jimmy said.

"Great! Now come to our desky-wesky to fill out some forms!" Gary said. Jimmy and Cindy walk over to the desk, leaving Max and SpongeTron alone.

"Okay, here's the plan," SpongeTron whispered to Max, "You start crying to distract your folks and I'll secretly dismantle the bots so they'll malfunction enough for Cindy to wanna bring us outta here."

"Goo gee goo gah gah," Max giggled.

SpongeTron's eyes widened. "What do you mean this place seems this fun?"

"Gah goo goo gee."

"You don't mind staying here?! Max, this place is TOO GOOD to be true! That makes it very VERY suspicious..."

Max pouted, "Gah gah goo."

"Overreacting?! I'm not overreacting!" SpongeTron screamed.

"Goo gah!"

"Ok fine!" SpongeTron scowled, "If that's how you want it, then go enjoy your little daycare."

"Goo gah goo!" Max crossed his arms.

"But don't come crying to me if something bad happens. Or in your language: 'Gah gah gooey gah gah goo!" SpongeTron yelled. Hearing this, Max gasped and smacked SpongeTron hard on the head with his rattle. SpongeTron rubbed his head, "What? What did I say?" He asked as Max turned his head away insulted.

Soon Jimmy and Cindy walk over, completely oblivious to the animosity between the robot and the baby. Cindy picked up Max and kissed him goodbye. "We'll see you soon, sweetie. Be a good boy while Mommy and Daddy are away." Jimmy hugged Max as well while before giving him to Betty and then walking away with his wife. Max then looked at SpongeTron and blew a raspberry at him. SpongeTron looked offended, but blew a raspberry in return before following the two adults out of the daycare.

As Betty held Max out, she smiled widely and said, "Now you're gonna have the funnest-wunnest time ever."

Gary then placed a sticker on Max's chest with the name "Max Neutron" scribbled across it. "And here's your super-duper name tag so everyone will know who you are."

"You're going to the Babies Room." Betty said as she and Gary walked with Max. "For babies just like you."

After they went inside the supposed Babies Room, Max gasped in surprise to see it was a fun decorated room with toys, dolls, and other things infants liked to play with. Max smiled and laughed, wanting to play with everything he thought was fun. Betty then sets him on the ground and she and Gary walk out, closing the door behind them.

A group of babies crawl over to him with friendly smiles and one boy hands him a toy motor car. Max gratefully takes it and opens a hatch on the bottom of the car and starts fiddling around with the wires inside. Once fiddled with, Max shuts down the hatch as the motorcar revs up and drives around the room in hyper fast speed. The babies giggle in excitement as Max cooed happily. He did not notice one baby inside a crib staring at him with interest.

* * *

Eventually, Jimmy and Cindy drop off SpongeTron and are halfway towards the festival. "You think he's gonna be okay?" Jimmy asked Cindy.

"Neutron, the place is perfect. They even showed us a certificate of guaranteed safety for toddlers," Cindy assured, "Max will be fine."

"Actually, I'm more concerned about SpongeTron," Jimmy admitted, "I don't think he's taking it well, being separated from Max. Not to mention, he's alone in HQ."

"Relax, Max is at a place where he's properly cared for and SpongeTron's not alone. He has Goddard and his friends," Cindy added, "We'll be gone for couple of days until we pick up Max. He'll be just fine."

* * *

_**"WAAAAAAHHHH!" **_SpongeTron cried on the couch as he gulped down a can of motor oil and threw it aside with the rest. Darry, Tommy, Tammy, and Goddard glanced strangely at the sobbing robot.

Darry looked at Goddard and asked, "So he's really been this way since Jimmy and Cindy left after dropping Max at a daycare?"

Goddard whined and nodded his head in response.

"What's the big deal about Max being at daycare?" Tommy asked SpongeTron.

"Yeah," Tammy added. "He's safe and sound, surrounded by babies his own age, and having the time of his life."

"Plus without Max to look after, we can finally do all the big kid stuff that Cindy never lets us do. Like watch violent movies at full volume."

_**"WHAAAAAHHH!" **_SpongeTron continued to cry. "You don't get it, do you? Max is stuck in daycare with no one he knows, and in the care of two robot wannabe humans who can't even rhyme properly."

As the robot chugged more oil down his throat, Darry sat next to him and put a comforting hand on him. "Come on, ST. I'm sure Max is doing fine. Neutron's a smart guy; he'd never leave Max at a place he didn't think was safe."

"Yeah, maybe it's time to take a break from Max and do something else," Tammy suggested, "Like...spend more time with us or friends you were too busy to hang out with?"

"Really? Like who?" SpongeTron asked.

His question is answered when Buster and Junior arrive from the portal. "We're back with the patties you ordered!" Junior said gleefully as Buster holds up three bags of Krusty Krab meals.

"Thanks." Darry said as he hands Buster the money. When the two sponges were about to leave, Darry stopped him. "Wait guys. Who says you have to leave so soon?"

Buster looks confused by this while Junior responds, "Well, we do have to get back to the Krusty Krab. Buster still has some work to do."

SpongeTron suddenly sprung over. "No, Darry's right. Why not take a break?" he suddenly held Junior up in the air. "Hey Junior, you like games, don't ya?"

A little smile went across Junior's face. "Well, of course I like games."

"Great, why don't you, me, and Buster read 'Where's the Rabbit?' it's a book I think you might like."

"But isn't that a book for babies?" Junior asked, looking confused

"What?" SpongeTron asked in fake surprise. "Of course not. Max and I read it all the time. I'll go get it and bring Edwin Huggles as well."

After he ran off, Tammy looks at Darry in concern, "Should we still be worried about him?" she asks.

"Well, if SpongeTron is happy, then we shouldn't worry," Darry commented.

"Actually, I was talking about Junior," Tammy mentioned.

* * *

A few moments later, SpongeTron was sitting on the couch with Buster and Junior sitting on each side of him as he read a large picture book out loud. "'In the woods of the Happy Forest, our friend the rabbit is hiding somewhere again. Can you find him?'"

On his right, Buster was leaning on the arm of the couch, nearly half asleep and bored out of his mind. On his left, Junior was holding Edwin Huggles as he stared at the book. He looked at the pages to see noticeably large bunny ears poking out of a bush. "Umm...right there?" he asked.

"Good job, Junior." SpongeTron said enthusiastically. "Oh, you are so smart." Junior just stared in confusion since the book was obviously made for three-year-olds and younger and even he wasn't enjoying it. "Buster, why don't you try to find the rabbit next?"

SpongeTron turned the page and began reading contently, "'In a large castle,-' but before he could finish, Buster just dully pointed at a page that had a rabbit tail sticking out from behind a throne. But SpongeTron just smiled, "Wow, Buster, that's a new record."

"Can we leave now?" Junior asked nervously.

Darry, Tammy, and Tommy come up to them. "SpongeTron, are you crazy?" Darry asked. "When we said you should hang out with friends, that didn't mean boring them to death with Max's baby books."

SpongeTron pondered over this and said, "You're right, how silly of me! Junior and Buster are too smart for these books." He takes something out of his chest compartment which is a very large textbook on chemistry to everyone's surprise. "'Chemistry, the science of matter with changing, composing, and structural properties,'" he read aloud, "'Said to have originated from another science called alchemy which knowledge has been passed down from the early Egyptians to Greece...'"

* * *

Back at the daycare, a group of babies were watching Mini Edisons on a large TV. In the back, Max was sitting on a pillow, sucking on a pacifier, as he watched his favorite show. Next to him was a bottle of milk that he was drinking. However, someone took the bottle and quickly replaced it with another bottle of milk, which Max afterwards began to drink out of. However, the milk tasted warm and Max suddenly began to feel sleepy afterwards. Max then lies down on the pillow and falls into a deep sleep. From behind, someone grabs the pillow with Max on it and drags it across the floor toward the back of the room.

An hour later, Max opens his eyes and wakes up to see he was leaning against a wall in the corner of the daycare, surrounded by lots of blocks and stuffed animals that were cutting him off from everybody else. He wondered how he ended up here after having a nap until a loud voice said, "So you're the new guy who's been getting all the attention." From behind a large teddy bear, a baby with a large bald head and wearing only a diaper, walked into Max's view and shouted at him, "There's only one person in charge here and that's me!"

"Goo gah?" Max asked.

"Who am I?" the loud-mouth baby asked, "Why, your daddy didn't tell you about me? I'm his cousin Eddie! Meaning I'm your Second Cousin Eddie!"

But Max still looked confused. "Goo?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I saw your name." he pointed at the name tag on Max's outfit. "There's only one guy I know who has that name, and that's my cousin, Neutron. So by logic that would make you his son, duh!"

Max raised an eyebrow, "Goo goo gah gah?"

"Well yeah, technically I should be several years older than you," Eddie admitted, "Until that incident 20 years ago..."

* * *

_In a flashback approximately twenty years ago was a typical day in Retroville. Officer Tubbs blew his whistle, allowing cars to pass through in the intersection. He holds up a stop sign to let pedestrians cross when a fast blur flew past him, spinning him and knocking him out. Tubbs gets up only for another blur to knock him back again._

_A ten-year-old Jimmy was flying with his jetpack while he was being followed by his Cousin Eddie who was in a small hovership that had a laser sticking out in the front that was firing at Jimmy. "I had come up with an ingenious plan to turn all of Retroville into babies like me, and only I would be the smart one who would rule over everyone." Eddie's voice explained, "My first victim would be my cousin Jimmy, the only foil to my plan."_

_Eddie fires his weapon at Jimmy, who quickly dodges out of the way and flies to the ground, running in front of a wall that was blocking his way. Eddie lands his ship in front of him and charges his weapon to change Jimmy._

_The older genius was unsure for a moment what he would do, but after observing his surroundings, he spots a trashcan nearby and takes off his backpack, knocking the trash can over and causing the lid to fly off into his direction. Eddie fires the laser at Jimmy, who uses the lid to reflect the laser in the opposite direction._

_The laser ricochets off the lid and towards Eddie as it zaps him and his hovership. The hovership malfunctions and crashed into the concrete. Eddie exits his ship, looking like he would barf until Officer Tubbs corners him, being reported by Jimmy._

_"After what happened, the Neutron family agreed I was too dangerous and sent me to this Stink-A-Torium for some reeducation," Eddie explained as in the flashback, he is given to Gary and Betty who dropped him off in the Babies Room._

* * *

"At first I thought the ray didn't affect me since I was already a baby." Eddie explains as the flashback ends, cutting back to him and Max. "But then I realized that it actually stunted my growth and age, and I have been a baby for the past twenty years."

"Gah goo goo?" Max asked.

"What do I want from you?" Eddie translated, "Let's see, what's your blood type?"

"A-Ba?"

"Type AB? Perfect, the same as me!" Eddie chuckled, "As if we're meant to meet each other." He takes a remote from his diaper and pushes the button. A stuffed rabbit's beady eyes glow red as he picks up Max by the diaper. "You see, cousin, while plotting for my revenge against your daddy for causing my stunted growth, I've been trying to find a cure for my condition which you are the answer to."

Eddie crawls over to a bunch of stuffed animals and takes out his toolbox, searching for something, "I learned that the laser had an effect on the neuron stimuli in my noggin here. So if I wanna age again, I'm gonna have to scrap some brain tissue. I would have gotten it from these tykes here, but they're just too dumb for me. But a baby with a genius gene is perfect, even someone from the Neutron family." Eddie chuckles, having to find the prefect tool, "Time for a little game I'd like to call 'Brain Transplant!'" He turned to Max with an evil grin, holding a circular saw. He frowns however to see Max is gone, the robot bunny holding his diaper and jammies.

He glanced around to see a nude Max throwing the blocks away and crawling away from Eddie. "Hey, come back here, runt!" Eddie yelled as he walked toward Max.

Unfortunately, Max is still too young to walk by himself, but he had another way out. _**"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" **_Max cried loudly.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and Gary and Betty come in. "Oh look, the baby is crying." Gary said in a cheery tone. "And his diaper came off."

"Let's take him out of here before he makes a mess on the clean carpet." Betty suggested before extending her robotic arms and picking up Max.

As Betty pats the baby on the back, Max sighed in relief, wiping the sweat off his forehead, he glanced at Cousin Eddie as Gary and Betty take him to the changing room.

"You've won this round, Maxie, but you'll be back!" Eddie threatened, "And I'll be waiting! HAHAHAHA!" Eddie chuckled until he saw the babies glancing at him. He sits down and clears his throat, "Uh...goo?" he said in his baby voice as the infants go back to their activities.

* * *

Later on, SpongeTron is with Junior at the Krusty Krab. "Ah, the Krusty Krab, one of Bikini Bottom's fine delicacies," he sighed when he asked Junior, "So where's your big brother at? He should have brought out our order by now."

Junior kept silent as he glanced out the window to see Buster hiding from SpongeTron. Unnoticed, Buster takes the chance to sneak past the glass door and run back home. "Um...guess he took the day-off," Junior chuckled, "Not like he wants to stay away from you or anything..."

Just then, SpongeTron 363 arrived with a food tray, "One can of motor oil and a kiddie meal for table 17." he said as he sets the tray down, "Enjoy your meal." Once 363 leaves to serve another table, Junior grins at his kiddie meal: a junior krabby patty with small coral fries and a juice box. Junior grabs his patty and is about to take a bite when SpongeTron smacks it back on the plate.

"Junior! You can't eat this stuff! You don't have your baby teeth yet!" SpongeTron scolded. Junior looks at him strangely and checks his mouth to see a full set of baby teeth. "Did I say 'baby teeth'? I mean 'adult teeth,'" SpongeTron corrected, "Still, this meal is too hard for your gums to handle." He pulls his tie to summon a blender from his head. Junior is surprised to see SpongeTron snatch his kiddie meal and pour the contents into the blender. SpongeTron activates the blender as it spins and twirls around, turning the delicious food into a pile of mush.

Once done, SpongeTron pours the goop onto Junior's plate, to his disgust. Junior scoops a small dose of the purée food onto his finger and tastes it, only to get a look of repulsion and spit it out onto the floor. SpongeTron takes a napkin and wipes his mouth. "Now Junior, if you don't finish your lunch, you won't get dessert." he reaches inside his chest compartment and pulls out a small cookie. "This nice tasty little baby biscuit."

For once, SpongeTron started to scare Junior, especially when SpongeTron wraps a baby bib around his neck, "Don't forget your bib!" SpongeTron holds out a spoon and scoops up the goop, "And here comes the choo choo train!" Junior had an uncomfortable look as SpongeTron shoves a spoonful of mushed krabby patties in his mouth, and he struggles to swallow it.

Darry, Tammy, and Tommy were watching from afar as they ate their own food. "I always thought Junior was a big baby, but that is ridiculous." Tommy pointed out.

* * *

Back at Camp Learn-A-Torium, Betty has changed Max's diaper and dressed him, "Now that he's changey-whangey, let's put you backy in the Babies Room!" she grinned as she takes Max away from the changing table. Max gulped, wondering what Cousin Eddie is planning for him inside the room.

The sliding doors open as Betty takes Max back inside and sets him on the floor with the other babies. When she leaves, Max keeps a lookout for the evil baby when he finds a pile of blocks on a circular carpet. Seeing how fun blocks are, he crawls over to them. Just in case, he looks around to see Eddie nowhere in sight. "Phew," Max said, relaxing as he played with the blocks to build a tower. When one block falls, Max bends down to get, discovering the carpet he sat has the design of a target.

Max looks up to see a large cement block hovering above him by a large rope hanging from the ceiling. The rope is then cut by a laser and it falls toward Max. He squealed in fright since he couldn't get away fast enough. But then he remembered something and reached inside his bonnet and pulled out a laser he once took from his father and fired it at the block when it was inches away from him, blasting it to bits and only dropping small harmless gravel on his head.

Cousin Eddie was looking from afar, "Drat! He's good," Eddie cursed, but takes out his remote, "But I'm better!" he turns a few knobs as lasers emerge from the ceiling and aim at Max's forehead, charging energy. "Say bye-bye, cuz!" Eddie said about to push the kill switch.

Max looks around, thinking of a way to avoid the lasers. His weapon is not fast enough to disable all, but then he thought up a plan. He puts the laser back in his bonnet and takes out the two blocks, pounding them to make noise, "Lalala!" he giggled.

Eddie was about to fire when the door opens with Gary and Betty, "Did someone call for a super duper fun-a-riffic song?" Gary grinned. Eddie clenched his teeth, and turns the knobs so the lasers retract back into the ceiling.

"Let's sing while we eat purée soy!" Betty shouted, holding a large spoonful of soy.

Max laughed in joy while the other babies around him, laughing along too. Among the joy, Max took an opportunity to dagger his eyes at Eddie and give a smug smile.

Eddie returned with a growl. "This isn't over yet, Cousin Max. I'll just spike your bottle with warm milk again."

"Sounds like Eddie wants to sing along too!" Gary said as he and Betty sing a high note, _**"LAAAAAAA!" **_Eddie just frowned in annoyance, knowing it would be a while before he can strike Max again.

* * *

So what is Max gonna do now that he's being hunted? Review what you think and stick around for Part 2.


	29. Dayscare: Part 2

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 13: Dayscare**

**Plot****:** _When Jimmy and Cindy go away on a trip, they decide to leave Max at a daycare center. But while Max seems to enjoy it, he is soon faced against his father's cousin, Eddie, who wants to take his brain for himself. Meanwhile, SpongeTron is trying to prove that he doesn't miss Max and can have fun without him._

**Part 2**

* * *

Meanwhile, in Bikini Bottom, Junior was buckled into a stroller that was being pushed down the sidewalk. "But SpongeTron!" Junior complained. "I can walk by myself!"

SpongeTron was pushing the stroller without care as he contently answered, "Don't be silly, Junior. I mean what if your feet get tired? Anyone would be happy about not having to walk home."

Junior glances around to see the other fish giggling. Junior blushed in embarrassment when he asked SpongeTron, "Ummm...have you heard from Mr. and Mrs. Neutron yet or Maxie?"

SpongeTron pouted, "I hear they're having a great time and so am I! Who cares about Max anyway? He doesn't need a robot brother who cares and looks after him every now and then. He's a 'gah gah gooey gah gah goo'!" Suddenly, all the babies in the area started crying as their parents try to calm them. SpongeTron is puzzled, "What did I say?" Junior sighs dully when SpongeTron says, "Come on, Junior, when we get back home we can watch your favorite show together."

"'My Happy Pretty Seahorse'?" Junior said excitedly.

"'Mini Edisons', silly!" SpongeTron said, pinching Junior's cheek, "Today's the episode where they discover who invented the telephone."

"But that's a baby show!" Junior cried out. "I'm not a baby!"

"Who says you are, snookums?" SpongeTron, pinching Junior's cheek once more, "Oh, also forgot your binky." He pops the pacifier into Junior's mouth as the little sponge frowned.

* * *

After a few hours of singing, Gary and Betty left the room to recharge themselves and Max was playing with the other babies. One of the babies rolled the ball towards Max. Max picks up the ball and examines it. He listens for anything as he shakes it, but finds it's an ordinary ball so he passes it to another baby. He picks up his bottle to take a sip when he realized something. He sniffs the bottle to find the scent of warm milk and throws it aside.

He glanced around, wondering what his evil cousin will do next. He continues playing with the babies, not noticing Eddie using a screwdriver to pry the exit open. He crawls toward a room where the Gary and Betty robots are temporarily deactivated to charge their batteries. Eddie chuckled as he walks forward and opens up a panel from Gary's back, "Let's see your precious babysitters let you off the hook this time." Eddie smirked, preparing for modifications.

* * *

In Bikini Bottom, Darry, Tommy, and Tammy are walking toward the Pineapple Dome to check up on SpongeTron and Junior...mostly Junior. "You sure we should check up on them?" Darry asked, "Cuz they seem okay to me."

"Well, I'm concerned about their well-being," Tammy explained, "And I want see if they're alright." Once they reach the metal door, she calls out, "Junior?"

Suddenly, a trashcan beside them opens up from the inside, revealing Junior, "Yes?" he asked, almost scaring the three.

"Junior, what are you doing in the garbage?" Tommy asked.

"Hiding," Junior whispered as he crept down, "I never thought I'd say this, but SpongeTron is being a 'nuli-sense'."

"Don't you mean 'nuisance'?" Tammy asked.

Junior nodded, "SpongeTron's been treating me like a baby ever since Max went to the daycare."

"We can see that," Darry noticed, "Obviously, SpongeTron misses Max, more importantly he misses the feel of being needed. Thus, he directs this behavior towards the youngest of our group, which is you, to cope with his loss." The twins and Junior stare at Darry in bewilderment, "What? Sometimes I listen to Aunt Jazz's lectures if they interest me."

"But come on, Junior, it can't be that bad," Tommy said in disbelief. Junior gained a dull look as he hops out of the trash bin, revealing himself dressed in only a blue bonnet, diaper, and stringed binky around his neck. The three are disturbed by this, "Okay, maybe it IS that bad."

"He's still inside." Junior told them. "We were watching some show where they were singing about phones until I told him I had to go to the bathroom."

"Wouldn't he realize he has to change your diaper?" Tammy pointed out.

At that point, SpongeTron called out, "_**Juuunior!**_ Time for a diaper change!"

Junior gasped and begged his friends, "Hide me! Hide me!"

SpongeTron just exited the dome to find Junior nowhere in sight, but sees his three friends, "Guys, have you seen Junior? He said he had to go to the bathroom. I should have realized he's not potty-trained yet."

"Dude, this charade has gone far enough," Darry said sternly, "Just admit you need Max more than he needs you."

SpongeTron scoffed, "That again, guys? I told you already, Max doesn't need me and I don't need Max. I happen to be happy without him."

"Soo...reading Junior baby books, feeding him gloop, walking him in a stroller, and putting him in a diaper makes you happy?" Tommy mentioned.

SpongeTron grins uneasily when he stubbornly replies, "Yes! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to give Junior his Edwin Huggles." He holds up Max's teddy bear, "It's a quarter to three and Junior can't sleep without Edwin Huggles."

"You mean Max can't sleep without Edwin Huggles," Tammy corrected.

"Maybe..." SpongeTron turned his head back when his eyes widen as he looks at the teddy bear. "Oh my gosh! Max forgot his teddy bear and it's a quarter to his naptime! He NEVER sleeps without Edwin Huggles beside him! I'm coming, Max!" He rockets out of the sky and enters a portal to Retroville.

The three Nicktoons smile in relief and Darry makes Junior reappear after temporarily turning him invisible. "Okay, he's outta your hands now."

"Finally!" Junior cheered, throwing the bonnet and binky away, "Now I can have all the fun big kids my age can do!" then he skips happily to his house while singing, _**"Seahorse! Seahorse! My pretty pretty seahorse!"**_

* * *

Meanwhile, Max was inside a crib, preparing to go to sleep for a nice long nap. With a blanket on top of him, he closes his eyes and begins to fall asleep, only to open them a second later, feeling like something was wrong since he couldn't fall asleep and likely assumed it was because Cousin Eddie was still lurking somewhere around the daycare, waiting for an opportunity to strike. Suddenly, something loomed over the crib and Max looked up to see it was Gary, looking strange with a cold smile. "Napy-wapy time is done-woney." he said in mono-tone as he picked Max up out of the crib.

Max yelped as he was carried away for reasons unknown. Gary brought him out of the baby room and carried him to the kitchen, placing him in a high-chair that Max was locked into. "Not so tough now that you got no one to be your bodyguard, huh?" Max gasped as he looks up to see Eddie standing on the kitchen counter. Betty had the same blank grin on her face as she picked up Eddie and placed him on the ground.

"You know, these two aren't so annoying anymore now that I made some 'modifications'." Eddie sadistically said until he told the two robots. "Make sure he ain't carrying any weapons that can stop me." Both the eyes of Gary and Betty glow red, under Eddie's control. They open up Max's jammies and bonnet to confiscate various gadgets he "borrowed" from his dad. "Now that you're out of options, how about we play a game of "Doctor"?" Eddie said as he pulled out a drawer, containing a bunch of knives and other sharp instruments.

"Gah gah bah goo!" Max yelled angrily, pounding on the tray of the high chair.

"I already told you why I'm doing this! I want your brain!" Eddie bitterly responded. "With it I can finally grow up! You don't know what it's like being a baby for so long. My cousin, Jimmy, got to grow up, he got to date girls, go on big kid rides, grew his first chest hair; and with your brain, I'll finally be able to do all those things."

"Bah goo goo gah!"

"That's what they all say!" Eddie said with a laugh. "Which means I'm still gonna take your brain. And since you're my baby cousin, I'll do it the quick and less painful way." he takes out a large buzzsaw with a rapidly spinning blade. "Bring him over here!" Gary and Betty push Max toward Eddie as he laughed maniacally. Max gritted in gums in fear and started crying, pleading for help. "No use, Maxie! Your dada and mama ain't here! No one will save you now!"

Suddenly, they hear a loud buzzing, alerting them of someone entering the Learn-A-Torium. "Ooh, we have visitors!" Betty grinned and walked over to push a button on a table. A screen appears from the ceiling as the security camera catches a glimpse of someone coming toward the door.

Max smiled in glee, "SpongeTwon!"

Hearing Max, Eddie knew he was in trouble. "You two stall him!" he ordered the robots. Gary and Betty followed by exiting the room.

* * *

In the main entrance, SpongeTron just entered the daycare holding Edwin Huggles when Gary and Betty arrive as their usual selves, "Welcome, new guest, to Happy Peppy Gary and Betty's Learn-A-Torium!" they cheered and sang a high note, _**"LAAA-"**_

"Yeah, I get it," SpongeTron interrupted when he held out the teddy bear, "I just came here to drop this off. It's Max's favorite toy and he can't nap without it."

But Betty's head started to short-circuit as she shouted, "Toys are fun! Weapons are dangerously not fun."

"Okay..." SpongeTron said in a weirded out tone. "Look, I said I just came to deliver Max's toy so he can nap. So if you can just give it to him..."

"Switching brains is so much fun!" Gary cheered enthusiastically. "That's why Max's brain is number one!"

"Wait what?" SpongeTron asked, more confused than ever. "How often do you guys repair yourselves?"

* * *

Back in the kitchen, Eddie jumped onto the high chair tray and used a marker to draw a line across Max's forehead. "Don't worry. You won't even feel a thing." Eddie reassured. "...after a few seconds of intense pain."

Max's lips quiver as his eyes water. Eddie just laughs in mockery. "Go ahead and cry like a baby! I am gonna steal your brain for myself!" he laughs as he activates the buzzsaw in front of Max.

* * *

The loud buzzing noise of the saw reaches all the way to the front desk. "Do you guys hear something?" SpongeTron asked, cupping his ear.

"That's the blender!" Betty excused, "We're making mushy-wushy food for the little darlings!"

"Listen, do you mind if I just go back there and give Max his favorite teddy bear?" SpongeTron was about to take a step forward until Gary stopped him.

"You can't." Gary said cheerfully. "You aren't allowed in if you're carrying dangerous weapons."

"But the weapons are part of my interior design."

"Oh, too bad. Guess you'll have to come back some other time." Betty said, kicking SpongeTron toward the exit, "Maybe never..."

But SpongeTron defiantly turned around and held up Edwin Huggles. "I'm not leaving until I see Max sleeping with Edwin Huggles by his side!"

_**"WHAAAAA!"**_ a loud cry came out from one of the rooms behind the desk.

SpongeTron recognized the voice, "Max?" SpongeTron asked and run forward only to be blocked by the human robots.

"People with dangerous weapons must be annihilated!" Betty said with hers and Gary's eyes glowing red with malice. Their chests pop open and release soy cubes with sharp toothpicks in front. SpongeTron quickly ducked as the toothpicks soy cubes miss him.

"You guys are horrible nannies." SpongeTron said angrily. "And if you won't let me through with weapons, then I'll get pass you two WITHOUT weapons." SpongeTron swung the teddy bear at Gary, knocking him back, and when Betty tried to grab him, he slid between her legs and swung the teddy bear back at her, knocking her down to the ground as well. With both of them down, he ran down the hall to find Max.

* * *

Eddie was swinging the buzzsaw at Max, who kept ducking his head around to avoid it. "Hold still, will you?" Eddie demanded, annoyed. Max cries out and kicks his legs up and down, causing the tray to shake and making Eddie lose his balance. The buzzsaw flies through the air and lands on the tray, going across it and slicing it in half. Max cheered at this since he was now free of the chair.

When Max climbed down from the chair, Eddie yelled, "Alright, baby cousin, now I'm angry! I'm getting your brain whether you like it or not!" Max tried to crawl away out the door, but Eddie grabbed him by the back of his pajamas and held him still with the buzzsaw in his other hand. "Have you forgotten that I already learned how to walk?" Eddie asked. Max then screamed loudly at the mercy of his evil cousin. Eddie laughed as he moves the buzzsaw closer and closer when a yellow blur passed him and swooped Max out of his hands.

Max opens his eyes and sees he is now in SpongeTron's arms. "Didn't you get the rule?" he asked Eddie. "No weapons are allowed here."

"Uh oh." Eddie said, holding the buzzsaw behind his back until he pointed at Max. "It's his fault! He made me do it!"

In response, Max just blew a raspberry at him. "Come on, Max, let's be mature." SpongeTron calmly said, "I'm sure he didn't mean to try and slice your head open. However, he behaved very badly at a daycare center." he then glared at Eddie, "And if you ask me, you're more of a gah gah gooey gah gah goo."

Eddie eyes widen in surprise and he shook a fist, "Wanna come here and say that to me again, punk?!"

SpongeTron took a step forward and shouted at him, "I still don't know what I said, but whatever it is, it's probably true!"

"What are you gonna do?" Eddie challenged. "Beat me up? You wouldn't hit a baby, would you?"

SpongeTron stopped, realizing what he said while Max looks at him. "Goo?"

"Oh, he's right, Max." SpongeTron sadly explained. "I can't attack a defenseless baby, even if he is an evil genius."

"Ha!" Eddie laughed, turning on his buzzsaw. "That means there's nothing to stop me from taking Max's brain after all!"

Tears appear in Max's eyes until SpongeTron added, "Well, I wouldn't say that."

Eddie looked confused until he was soon placed inside a play pen with tall bars. On the TV was the show Mini Edisons and inside was a bowl of purée soy. "What is all this?" Eddie asked. "Don't you know I'm over twenty-years-old?"

"Then don't be such a baby." SpongeTron mockingly said as Max chuckled. "Here's a baby biscuit in case you get hungry."

As the two walked away, Eddie called out, "This isn't the end of it, Cousin Max! I'll get your brain someday!"

Suddenly, a reprogrammed Betty and Gary come over to then pen, holding guitars. "Looks like little Eddie is cranky." Gary noticed.

"Let's sing him the Cheery Sunshine Song." Betty cheerfully suggested.

As they played music, Eddie eyes widen in horror as he screams, _**"NOOOOO!"**_

* * *

SpongeTron walks out of the daycare with Max. He smiles at the baby and says, "We better get you to bed soon. You missed your naptime. Luckily for you, I brought your bedtime companion." he pulled out Edwin Huggles, to which Max hugs it in joy.

"Max!" a voice called out and SpongeTron turned to see a car parked in front of the daycare and Cindy rush out of the car to take her baby. "Max, my baby! Mommy missed you so much!" she cried, cuddling him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Neutron," SpongeTron said surprised, "You came home early."

"Unfortunately, we had to." Jimmy said with a dull frown. "Cindy couldn't take her mind off Max for a second."

SpongeTron stared in surprise, "You don't say."

As Cindy kissed and hugged Max, Jimmy just chuckles and says, "I guess it's just separation anxiety combined with motherly instinct. She loves Max more than anything and can't stand being away from him even for one weekend. Can you believe that, SpongeTron?"

SpongeTron blushed and chuckled sheepishly, "Of course not, Commander. I didn't even remember Max was gone."

"Oh Maxie," Cindy said as she hugged Max tightly. "We're never leaving you again."

"So does that mean I can still babysit Max?" SpongeTron asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure whatever." Cindy said carelessly since she was too busy cuddling Max.

SpongeTron cheered and high-fives Max. Jimmy then came over and tickled Max's chin. "So did you have fun in daycare while we were gone, Max?" he asked his son.

Max's eyes go wide in horror until SpongeTron quickly adds, "You know, I think Max looks tired. He should probably take his nap now."

"What?" Cindy asked angrily. "You mean Max hasn't taken his nap yet? What kind of daycare are they running if they can't stick to a schedule?"

"One that we shouldn't leave Max at." SpongeTron answered. "Ever."

As they got in the hovercar, Jimmy asks, "You can't tell me you didn't enjoy your day off from watching Max, did you SpongeTron?"

"Oh, it was nice." SpongeTron answered as he sat next to Max. "All I did was hang out with Junior."

"I'm glad you were able to get the day off cuz we need you to babysit Max again," Jimmy said, "We have to bail my dad out of jail for eating all the pies from the pie-eating contest at the festival...again."

"I would be happy to take care of Max," SpongeTron said, patting Max on the head.

"Is that okay with you, Cindy?" he asked his wife.

"I guess," Cindy answered, but sternly told the robot, "As long as SpongeTron makes sure Max is safe and doesn't get him in dangerous situations. That means, NO going to outer space."

"Okay, okay, we get it," SpongeTron obeyed, happy to be Max's "big brother" once more.

* * *

The next day when Jimmy and Cindy are gone, SpongeTron didn't take Max to space. Instead, they were in a submarine deep in the sea. "Over there's a jellyfish." SpongeTron pointed out. "They're marine animals with tentacles that can sting in order to capture prey." Max giggled in amusement, clapping his hands. "And over there is a dolphin. Despite the popular belief, they are actually mammals, not fish."

"Goo!" Max squealed as he pointed out the window of the sub.

"Oh, you're right. That's not a dolphin, that's a...SHARK!" Swimming in the ocean, a large shark was coming right at them, bearing its many sharp teeth. "Marine biology lesson's over!" SpongeTron franticly said as he rushed over to the sub controls. "Time to go!"

As the submarine jets through the water, Max sees the shark out the window, swimming after them. Max just giggles and waves his hands in the air. SpongeTron activates a button which triggers laser guns. They fire at the shark, making it turn away. "Wa-hoo!" the two cheered ridding of the shark.

Max looks out the window and said, "Squidy! Squidy!"

"Umm...Squidward's actually in Bikini Bottom," SpongeTron explained when a shadow looms over them, "Oh, you mean...GIANT SQUID!"

A giant squid comes in front and opens up its mouth and gobbles the submarine in one gulp. The submarine is in pitch darkness until SpongeTron opens up a lightbulb from his hat. SpongeTron sighs, "I'll call in some back-up, might take a few hours. So wanna read 'Where's the Rabbit?' again?" Max blew a raspberry. "Okay, how about a textbook on marine biology?" Max squealed in delight.

With Max in his lap, SpongeTron sat on a cushion and held a large book that he began reading, "'The scientific study of organisms in the ocean or other marine or brackish bodies of water. A large proportion of all life on Earth exists in the ocean. Exactly how large the proportion is unknown, since many ocean species are still to be discovered. The ocean is a complex three-dimensional world covering about 71% of the Earth's surface. The habitats studied in marine biology include everything from the tiny layers of surface water in which organisms and abiotic items may be trapped in surface tension between the ocean and atmosphere, to...'"

**The End**

* * *

SpongeTron can be a good brother to anyone, can he? Hope you enjoyed this story and review. Stick around for the next story, "Emotion Sickness".


	30. Emotion Sickness: Part 1

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 14: Emotion Sickness**

**Plot****: **_Nervous about an important meeting at work, Timmy decides to forgo his emotions for the day and leave them in the care of his kids. But when they end up losing them, the emotions run wild in the other worlds and possess their friends, making them living embodiments of the emotions. Now Tammy, Tommy, and Poof must retrieve the emotions before Timmy returns._

**Part 1**

* * *

One afternoon in Dimmsdale, it was a normal day at the Turner household. Tammy and Tommy were in the living room playing cards until they suddenly heard a shout and see their father in a panic as he scrambled across the living room, dropping papers everywhere. Though they were trying to focus on their game, the twins were still distracted by their father's panic, who was franticly stuffing all the papers into one briefcase.

"Wow," Tommy says, "Dad sure is acting weird and totally does not look prepared."

"I can do this," Timmy said with his forehead sweating. "I can do this."

Cosmo and Wanda suddenly poof above the kids and Wanda explains, "Oh, he's just nervous because he has this big meeting to attend."

"That's it?" Tammy asked in disbelief. "It can't be that bad."

"You don't get it." Timmy explained, still looking nervous. "Your mom and I are attending a meeting at the animal shelter in order to get all the dogs they have adopted. Cosmo and Wanda are gonna use their magic to make all the dogs talk so they can tell all the potential owners why they deserve to be adopted. If I can convince the shelter this will work, every dog in Dimmsdale will have a home."

"So why are you nervous?"

"If this doesn't go well, everything will be ruined and it'll break your mom's heart if no dogs get adopted, and the worst part is..."

"It'll be all your fault." Cosmo pointed out. Wanda and the kids glare at him as Cosmo quickly adds, "It's just a worst case scenario."

"Relax Dad, you're good with this stuff, what can possibly-" but Tammy shuts her brother.

"Don't say that!" she warned her brother, "Everyone knows something bad always happens if we say it. Plus, we don't want Dad to worry."

"I'm sure there's no reason to worry." Wanda assured. "Tammy's right. You'll do just fine, Timmy."

But Timmy began to feel nervous again. "I don't know. I'll feel happy if this all goes well, but I'll feel upset if it doesn't work out, not to mention feel guilty about the whole thing."

"I think you're letting all of your emotions go to your head," Tommy stated.

"You think so?" Timmy asked, wiping his forehead with his sleeve. "I'm gonna go get some air." he then walked out the front door.

"Boy, he hasn't felt this scared since the time he tried to jump off that high dive at the city pool." Cosmo remembered.

"I've never really seen Dad this nervous before." Tommy said, "But I'm sure he'll be fine." he turned to his sister. "Wanna go hang out with our friends?"

"Sure!" Tammy enthusiastically agreed as she and Poof follow Tommy.

Wanda sighs in annoyance and sarcastically asks, "I wonder where they get those short-attention spans from?"

* * *

Later on in Nicktoon HQ, the Nicktoons, along with Crash, Twitchy, and Junior were hanging out in SpongeTron's room. Crash was tuning up his hoverboard while Darry was gargling with mouthwash. "...And so, Max's hair has grown so long since he was born, Cindy decided it was time he got his first haircut." SpongeTron cheerfully explained. "Isn't it exciting? We're planning on preserving a snip of his hair for his baby book."

"Aww, who cares?" Crash said with an uninterested look. "I'm gonna go boardin' across the giant gorge of Bikini Bottom."

"Crash, have you ever 'con-sid-ated' doing something fun and not dangerous?" Junior asked.

"Areyoukidding?" Twitchy rapidly asked excitedly, "Crashisthebravestguyinthesea! Nothingcanscarehimawayfromdangerousstunts!"

While Darry was swishing mouthwash in his mouth, he stops and looks around for a place to spit. He then grabs a trashcan and spits the mouthwash out, until the inside begins to spark, revealing that it wasn't a trashcan. "Well, what do you think?" Darry asks everyone, "Do I look cool? Suave? Gnarly?"

"Why are you so cleaned up?" Tammy asked curiously. "You got a date or something?"

"Not yet," Darry answered. "Today I'm gonna ask Francesca out on a date with yours truly."

"What makes you think she'll say yes this time?" Tommy asked skeptically.

"Because she happens to be my partner in my science class," Darry explained, "Which out of coincidence, the prof paired us up. Must be fate."

"Ooh ooh ooh!" Junior said, jumping up and down. "Buster has a date also. He's going out with Marie. He's so excited!"

"You mean he actually smiled?" Tommy asked.

"No. He just frowned and didn't say anything like always."

"Figures," Tommy said, rolling his eyes. "So anyone wanna go to the Candy Bar?"

Crash stood up with his repaired hoverboard. "No thanks. We're gonna go watch me jump over the gorge."

Darry changes into ghost form and begins to fly out of HQ. "I gotta go see Francesca. I'm sure she's waiting for me." he gleefully phases out through the ceiling.

Tammy turned to SpongeTron and asked, "What about you, SpongeTron? Don't you wanna hang out?"

SpongeTron sheepishly admitted, "Gee, I would love to, but the baby barber is gonna be here any minute and I promised that I would help out with Max since a first haircut can be a little scary for babies."

He left the room and went down the halls of HQ, to the living room where Max was sitting in a high chair. Max was holding onto his bonnet as Cindy tried to pull it off. "Come on, Max, it's almost time for you to have your first haircut."

"Whaaa..." Max whined, still holding onto his bonnet.

"Are you sure this barber is for real?" Jimmy asked his wife. "I mean, Max can have the perfect haircut from my Robo-Barber."

"Nerdtron, I don't want our baby to have his very first haircut from one of your lamebrain inventions." Cindy bitterly replied. "Besides, this guy is great at giving haircuts, especially baby haircuts."

"My inventions have worked for me when I grew my first follicles!" Jimmy argued. "And it's perfectly safe for my son!"

Cindy would have objected if the doorbell didn't ring. "It's him," Cindy realized, "Jimmy, can you get the door while I try to take off Max's bonnet."

Jimmy nodded as Cindy tries to pull the bonnet off, but Max kept holding on tightly. As he walked over to the front door, Jimmy grumbled to himself, "This baby barber better be worth for however much we're paying him." after he opened the door, his eyes widen when he sees the barber.

Standing at the door was a handsome man with dark white skin, sleek black hair, and was carrying a suitcase. "Is this the..." he looks at a small card, "...Neutron Residence?" he asked.

Jimmy raised an eyebrow as he stared at the man, "Do I...know you from somewhere?"

Suddenly, Cindy came out and shouted in an excited tone, "Nick, you're here!"

Jimmy's eyes widen even more as Cindy approached the strange and embraced him. Then he realized, "Wait...Nick? Nick Dean?"

"That's right, Nerdbomb." Nick answered with a laugh.

"W-What's he doing here?" Jimmy demanded to know.

Cindy chuckled as Nick wrapped his arm around Cindy, "Nick's a famous hair stylist, remember? I always go to his salon whenever I get a haircut."

Jimmy was surprised, "You...visit him...for a haircut? How many times do you visit?"

"Every three months at least," Cindy explained, fluffing her hair, "Though occasionally, Libby and I go there for mani-pedis. Anyway, when Nick said he was doing baby haircuts, I asked him to stop by."

"Babies are easy." Nick coolly pointed out. "It's all about making sure they're calm in their situation."

"See?" Cindy said with a giggle. "I told you he was an expert."

"Excuse me, Nick." Jimmy said as he began pushing Cindy away. "I need to have a talk with my wife...who CHOSE me and GLADLY accepted my marriage proposal."

After he led Cindy to a corner of the room where they can talk in private, she daggered at him, "Jimmy, what's your problem?"

Jimmy crossed his arms and answered, "Nothing. I just think this guy isn't as capable at giving haircuts to infants as he claims to be, and you shouldn't be fooled at well."

But Cindy placed her hands on her hips and smiled smugly, "James Neutron, are you jealous?"

Jimmy almost choked, "M-Me? Jealous? No way."

"Then why don't you let Nick do his job and cut Max's hair?" she looked around and wondered, "Where is Max anyway?"

SpongeTron then came into the room, carrying Max as he tried to tug off the baby's bonnet, but Max refused to let go of it. "Oh, there's my little man." Cindy said in an adoring tone as she picked up Max and carried him to Nick. "Here's Max. Ready for his first haircut."

Nick turned to Max, who looked away in fear while tightly gripping his bonnet. But Nick tickled Max's belly, making the baby laugh and throw his hands in the air, allowing Nick to quickly take off his bonnet. He then takes Max and says, "Yeah, he definitely needs a haircut. Good thing he takes after Cindy's side of the family."

Feeling offended, Jimmy rolled his eyes and walked away while SpongeTron followed him. "Gee Commander. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're feeling a little jealous."

Jimmy scoffed, "That's absurd! I know no such meaning."

"Jealousy: a feeling or emotion that resents a person due to that person's good traits such as success or appearances," SpongeTron defined, "Also known as envy as it is troubled by suspicions or fears of one's rivalry in work or romance."

Jimmy seemed dumbfounded for a moment before responding, "Okay, I do know the meaning. But still, I have nothing to be jealous about. Nick is just here to do his job."

"But aren't you worried about Cindy gushing over him?"

"Cindy's always gushed over him ever since we were children; but no matter. We're married, we have a son, and not even the likes of Nick and his suave ego can get under my skin."

While SpongeTron didn't seem all that convinced, he stopped and said, "Whatever you say, Commander."

* * *

In Dimmsdale, Tammy and Tommy returned home to see their father had calmed down a bit and was sitting on the couch waiting for them. "Oh good, you're home." Timmy said as he rushed over to them and placed his hands on each of their shoulders. "Listen, I have a very important job for you both to do."

"If it's important, we're here to help, Daddy-o!" Tammy salutes with a confident smile.

"I don't know about this, Timmy." Wanda said cautiously. "What if something bad happens?"

"Relax Wanda," Timmy smiled confidently. "I know Tammy and Tommy can do this. They're responsible, just like I was at their age."

Wanda looks at the two children with Tammy looking excited and Tommy yawning, wanting this to be over with. In response, Wanda sighs in exasperation. "So, what are we gonna do?" Tommy asked, bored.

"Well, you remember what a nervous wreck I was and how you said my emotions were getting in the way?" Timmy mentioned.

"Right?" Tommy said, nodding his head.

"Which is why...I wish I was rid of my emotions!" Timmy announced. Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands and Timmy's head pops open, releasing strange tiny figures out of his noggin and into a small purple chest Wanda poofs up. Once they go inside the box and it slams shut, Timmy's head closes as he has a dull expression on his face. "Weird..." He said in monotone.

Tommy and Tammy glance at him uncertain, "Uh Dad, are you feeling alright?" Tammy asked, concerned.

"I don't," Timmy replied in a bored look.

"What we just extracted were Timmy's emotions," Wanda explains as she hands the purple box to Tammy, "Which are contained in here. Without his emotions, Timmy doesn't have to be nervous about his very important meeting."

"Or guilt-ridden if he fails," Cosmo added.

"Wait, so you're saying that without his feelings, Dad won't get happy, sad, or mad about anything?" Tommy asked.

"Yes," Wanda nodded.

Tommy glances at his father, clears his throat, and says, "Dad, remember the time the hovercar crashed into the living room? That was me, not the Dinklebergs. How does that make you feel?"

"Unfeeling," Timmy said in the same dull tone.

Tommy grinned, "Cool! So you're not mad that it was me who totaled your shrink suit after using it without permission for a science project?"

"No."

Tammy stared with an odd expression until she shrugged her shoulders and said, "And Dad, would you be mad if I was the one who broke Mom's antique vase doing kick flips in the living room?"

"Not caring."

"Awesome!" Tammy and Tommy both cheered and high-five.

Timmy yawns when he looks at his watch, "Better go to work." He casually picks up his briefcase and walks outside.

Before the fairies can leave, Wanda goes to Tommy and explains, "We'll be back home at exactly 4pm. That's when Timmy will be needing his emotions back. So make sure to take care of that box. More importantly, make sure it doesn't open!"

"Sure, whatever," Tommy said, twirling the box in his hand.

Wanda then tells Tammy, "Same for you, sweetie, make sure Tommy doesn't cause trouble." She floats up to Poof and says, "And you make sure BOTH of them don't cause trouble."

"Poof help Tommy and Tammy." Poof said as he stared at his two godchildren, both staring at the box in interest.

"Have fun!" Cosmo waved cheerfully as he and Wanda disappear to follow Timmy.

"Whoa," Tommy said in amazement. "I can't believe we have Dad's emotions, and he actually trusts us with them."

Tammy takes the box and sets it on a stool. "We better keep the box right here just to be safe. It can be somewhere we'll always be able to see it."

"Sounds good to me." Tommy said with a calm smile. "And what can possibly go wrong?" he slaps the wall and causes a shelf hanging above to fall sideways and drop a picture frame that falls on the stool and knocks the box on the ground, breaking it open.

A large burst of energy flies out of the box, knocking Tammy on the ground and landing on the Recaller that was in her pocket. The device beeps and creates the portal that the emotions fly through. One of them, however, goes astray and flies into Tommy's chest, knocking him backwards onto the ground. "NO!" Tammy screamed as she looks at the now empty box.

"Uh oh!" Poof said, covering his mouth.

"Oh man, Dad's gonna have a cow when he finds out," Tammy said in panic.

"Actually, since our father doesn't have his emotions, which we lost, he won't be mad," Tommy explained, getting up, "But Wanda will be."

Tammy and Poof stare at Tommy, "Tommy, that's strangely smart of you."

Tommy, who was now wearing a pair of black round glasses, responds, "Thanks. Also, since all those emotions have gone through the portal, they're most likely in different worlds."

Tammy glances at Poof, wanting an answer. Poof's rattle turns into a small detector as he scans Tommy. The detector beeps and lights up a square white object with round glasses similar to Tommy's. "Poof poof poof," he answered.

"Huh, I seem to have possessed one of Dad's emotions," Tommy translated, "Common Sense."

"Guess that explains why you're suddenly knowledgeable," Tammy understood when she raised a brow, "Common sense is an emotion?"

"Apparently so," Tommy answered again, adjusting his glasses, "And Dad's common sense is telling me that we should split up to go into different worlds and find those emotions before he returns from work."

"Right," Tammy noted and snaps her fingers, "Poof, I wish Tommy and I had emotion grabbing gear!" Poof waves his rattle and with a POOF, suits Tommy and Tammy in ghost-buster attire with googles, gray jumpsuits, vacuum pack, and emotion-detectors.

"Awesome!" Tommy said excitedly. "We'll definitely get them back in time if we have this stuff."

"Now we just need to figure out where they are." Tammy said. "Which world would they each run to?"

"You can go to Retroville," Tommy suggests, "And I'll go to Bikini Bottom. Poof, you go to Amity Park."

"Sounds like a plan." Tammy said with a thumb up. "Hopefully the other emotions haven't possessed anyone else."

* * *

Meanwhile at Fenton Works, Francesca was with Darry in his room, working on their science project. "So if comets are made of ice, the tail behind it means it's melting in orbit." Francesca read from a science book, "So as it passes the sun..." she then looks up to see Darry staring at her. "Hey loser, pay attention."

But Darry just smiles and asks, "So wanna take a break and see a movie?"

Francesca just rolled her eyes and responded, "Like I would ever go anywhere in public with you. And as I've told you before, you are just a superpowered freak who acts like a 5-year-old and hangs around with a group of other freaks."

Darry just laughed it off, "Ridiculous! That's the old Dar. I'm different now and fully matured. So wanna watch that action movie everyone's talking about? They say it's a great flick even for ten-year-olds." Francesca just glanced back at her science book. She did not notice a small pink heart-shaped figure with legs hopping in from an open window "If you don't wanna see a movie, then how about bowling?" Darry suggested.

Francesca was about to pass another insult when the heart jumped inside her, making her eyes turn pink. Suddenly, she jumped toward Darry, making him fall off his bed. "As long as I'm around you, everything's fine with me." Francesca said, giggling in excitement.

While surprised by Francesca's sudden infatuation with him, Darry couldn't help but grin in satisfaction. "I knew she couldn't resist."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the outskirts of Bikini Bottom, Crash was standing on top of a large hill with his clamboard and the hill was overlooking a large crevice that he would be jumping over. Watching him were his brothers, Twitchy and Junior. "Are y'all ready for the most excitin' jump in the sea?!" Crash called down to his brothers.

"Yeah!Yeah!Yeah!" Twitchy shouted, pumping his fists in the air.

Junior had a frightened look as he meekly answered, "I guess so."

"Good!" Crash shouted, jumping on the board. "Cuz here I go!" From behind him a small yellow fuzzy emotion walked over to him, looking in both directions as it cowered in fear. With a scream of fright, it jumped into Crash to hide. Suddenly, Crash's eyes turn yellow and he looks down, noticing how high the jump really is and begins to experience vertigo. "AAAAAHHH!" Crash screams as he hops off the board and begins to crawl backwards on his knees. "Why am I up here?! It's too high and scary!"

Feeling concerned by his brother's behavior, Twitchy calls out, "Crash, is everything okay?"

Junior was also frightened as he asked, "Maybe he's hurt." but he suddenly feels something possess him and his eyes turn dark blue. He gets a gritty smirk and yells in a gruff voice, "Hurt that he's not the one jumping over that cliff!" and runs off at fast speed towards the hill.

As Crash trembled, Junior grabs his board and hops off, sliding down the cliff with his board with Twitchy staring in surprise.

As he flew through the air, Junior screamed viciously as he performed different poses on the board. Twitchy was even more agape as he looked down to see Crash crawling away and hiding behind a rock. Once he saw a jellyfish swim by, he screamed in horror and ran away to hide.

* * *

In the Krusty Krab, Buster was delivering food to a table and afterwards checked his watch, seeing his shift would end in two minutes and he would be going on a date with Marie. Once he delivers food to a table, he walks away when a hand slaps his back and he glances at SpongeTron 363 grins, "Hey Buster? Heard that you're going on a date with Marie Mollusk."

Buster nodded when SpongeTron 636, still mopping, says, "I don't really understand the terms of 'love' and 'dating', but if the Creator's son enjoys it so much along with 001, it must be fun."

"So, how is the upcoming date making you feel?" 363 asked.

Buster was about to say something emotionlessly when a round orange emotion with a big smile hops over and bounces into him. Buster's eyes turn orange as he tries to fight against a strange force within him. 363 and 636 stare in wonder when Buster gained a big smile with bright gleaming eyes, "This date is gonna be a super-dooper day with Marie and I know it's gonna be just the greatest bestest day ever!" He said in a high-pitched voice.

363 and 636's jaws dropped to see Buster actually being happy and cheerful. "So...I'm guessing you're excited for your date?" 363 asked with a nervous chuckle.

"That or...feeling rather sick that he's letting his nervousness affect his behavior in strange ways." 636 pointed out, rather disturbed.

While Squidward was ringing up the cash register, Buster suddenly rushes over to him and gives him an enormous hug. "Hi Uncle Squidward!" he greets in a cheerful tone as Squidward choked in his arms. "Aren't you having fun working here at the Krusty Krab! I know I am!"

After Buster finally lets go and skips off, Squidward took in deep breaths as he stared at Buster, "Oh barnacles. He's growing up to be just like him. I gotta get out of here!" in a fit of panic, Squidward jumps out of the front counter and rushes out the front door.

Suddenly, Buster's watch beeps and he gasps in surprise, "Oh, I better get home and get ready for my fun romantic date with Marie. La la la la la!" he sang as he skipped out the front door.

SpongeTron 636 has a frightened expression as he asks, "Should we be concerned over the behavior of the Creator's eldest son?"

"Nonsense," SpongeTron 363 answered positively. "He's just going through one of those phases all children go through, especially if they're the children of our creator."

"I guess so," 636 agreed, but still not convinced however.

* * *

Back in Retroville, Max was sitting in his high chair, preparing to have his hair cut as Cindy watched Nick open his suitcase, containing different types of scissors and razors. Max's lip was quivering, which Cindy noticed, "Nick, Max is still really nervous. How are you gonna cut his hair without him crying?"

"Dealing with babies is pretty easy." Nick answered. "You just gotta keep them calm." he reached into his suitcase and pulled out a red lollipop that he stuck in Max's mouth, and the baby happily sucks on it.

"Oh, Nick, you're so smart." Cindy said in admiration.

From behind a door, SpongeTron was watching quietly until he turned to Jimmy, who was simply working on his own invention. "Commander, Cindy is totally swooning over Nick." SpongeTron warned.

"And your point is?" Jimmy asked carelessly.

"Well, aren't you worried about the fact Cindy was previously flustered with him? Even Max likes him."

"As long as Nick is able to give Max a haircut, complete his job, and leave my home, I'm okay with that," Jimmy explained.

"Wow Commander," SpongeTron said impressed, "You seem to be taking this kind of thing very well."

As he continued to work on his gadget, a green triangle object (likely one of Timmy's emotions) hops into HQ though the window. He looks around for a proper host when he spots Jimmy. "Well, of course, SpongeTron," Jimmy said casually, "To bide my time, I am simply inventing to keep my mind off Nick. See, I've known Nick for a while and consider him an acquaintance, so why would I argue-" he froze as the green emotion possessed him, turning his eyes green. Suddenly, he gets up with a scornful look while saying, "With the fact that he's stealing MY GIRL!"

SpongeTron seems surprised by this sudden outburst and asks, "Mr. Neutron, are you alright?"

"I'M NOT ALRIGHT!" Jimmy yelled, "Who does that suave, back-stabbing, hairgel-using punk think he is?"

SpongeTron was even more surprised by Jimmy's behavior while outside, Cindy's phone suddenly beeps and vibrates and she looks at her text message. "Ooh, Libby wants to meet me to go shopping." she begins to walk out. "I'm sure Max will be fine in your capable hands, Nick."

Spying from behind the door was Jimmy this time as his bitterness began to grow. "You see? She always used to say Max would be fine in MY capable hands, now she's saying HIS hands are more capable than mine!"

As Max was contently sucking on the big lollipop, a small red explosive emotion was jumping around the lab until he spots the baby. With a growl, he jumps over and goes inside Max, who sits there silently as his eyes widen and turn red.

SpongeTron glances at his watch and realizes, "Oops, it's time for Max's diaper change. I'm sure a fresh diaper should calm his nerves for his first haircut. And what are you gonna do?"

"What I should have done 20 years ago when that lying cheating two-faced jerk stole my girl!" Jimmy growled and rushed to his lab and started working.

SpongeTron continuing staring, wondering what caused his co-creator's behavior. "Wow..." He walks over to Nick saying, "I'm gonna change Max's diaper now. He's usually cranky right about now if he has a full diaper. At least when he's changed, he'll be prepped for his first haircut."

"Alright, but make it fast." Nick said as he took out all his scissors. "I got a perm to give at 5:00."

SpongeTron nodded and turned to Max. "Okay Maxie, it's time for your diapy-" he was interrupted when the lollipop was thrown at his face, sticking it to his forehead.

Max was pounding his fists on the tray of his highchair while angrily babbling, "Bah bah bah!" and blew a raspberry.

"Now, Max, that wasn't a nice thing to do." SpongeTron said, wagging his finger.

"GAH!" Max screamed as he squirts his bottle at SpongeTron and Nick, drenching them in milk.

"My hair!" Nick cried out. "He got milk in my hair!"

"I'm sure Max didn't mean it. He's just cranky because he missed his nap today. I'm sure a fresh diaper will cheer him up." SpongeTron walks over to Max and picks him out of his chair.

But Max just glares and pokes SpongeTron in the eye, causing him to yelp as Max punches his hand inside SpongeTron's mouth and yanks his tongue out. SpongeTron tries to get Max to let go, but the baby refuses.

"I guess he's got his mother's temper too," Nick said and goes to the bathroom to clean up, not seeing Jimmy spying on him with a death glare.

* * *

Back in Amity Park, a portal opens up and Poof enters. He poofs up a communications device and says, "Poof poof!"

_"That's great, Poof." _Tommy says through the communicator. _"Now just look around for the emotions. Something is telling me they are someplace that would interest them the most."_

_"But Tommy, how can we tell which emotion is which?" _Tammy asked on the other line, _"Everyone is full of emotions."_

_"True, but if my theory is correct, if Dad's emotions takes over a host, it turns them into a manifestation of that emotion,"_ Tommy explained.

Poof looks at a monitor he is holding and sees a picture of the Love Emotion beeping within the radius shown on the monitor. "How Poof find where emotion hiding?" he asks Tommy.

_"Easy, if you find someone who would never act like they normally do, that's your guy." _Tommy answers.

Poof wonders where to start looking, so he flies over to Fenton Works and knocks on the door. The door opens and Yuki stands there, surprised to see him. "Poof? What are you doing here?" she glances around outside and notices he is alone. "Where are Tammy and Tommy?"

"Poof poof," Poof responded.

Yuki rolls her eyes at this, "Figures."

"Poof Darry?"

"He's upstairs with Francesca Baxter on his 'date'," Yuki said, using air quotes and sighs, "Why is it that my brother is so clueless at times?"

"Poof poof poof?"

"No, I haven't noticed anything weird going on." Yuki responded. "What weird thing are you possibly expecting?"

Suddenly, they hear screaming from upstairs. Realizing that something's amiss, Poof flies upstairs. Yuki stares at Poof in wonder when a gray teardrop-shaped emotion that's crying walks into Fenton Works when it spots Yuki. It continues sobbing when it possesses Yuki, turning her eyes gray.

Poof opens the door to Darry's bedroom and his eyes widen to see Darry frightened with pink lipstick kisses all over his face and looking roughed up.

Francesca had a love-struck grin on her face as she stared at Darry. "Oh Darry! Come here, snookums! Let's make-out some more!"

Darry slowly scooted back on to the top of his bed. "Can't we just take a break and talk about our feelings instead?"

"You're so cute when you act scared and timid." Francesca then jumped toward him and tried to grab him while Darry held his hand out and tried to keep her away.

Poof flies toward Darry and asked, "Poof poof?"

"You tell me!" Darry responded in panic. "For years I've waited for this moment to happen and now it's a complete bummer!" Suddenly, Francesca jumps on top of him and cuddles his face in embrace. "H-help..." he pleaded.

Poof stared at Francesca, "Fran...lovesick?" he asked when he realized, "Fran...Love Emotion!" He aims his emotion vac at Francesca and pulls the trigger. The weapon fires a ray at Francesca as the Love Emotion is released from her body and sucked into Poof's weapon. Francesca's eyes return to their normal color and she gains a confused look as she glances at Darry, who she is still holding close. Francesca screams in disgust and shoves him away.

"So now that you're back to normal..." Darry said sheepishly to Francesca, "…call me?" In response, Francesca slaps Darry across the face and storms out of his bedroom and out of Fenton Works. Darry grins and cheers out, "YES! Frankie hates my guts again! WA-HOO!" he froze in realization however, "Man, that's bittersweet."

Poof glances at his pack holding one emotion and calls out his godchildren, "Poof got hold of emotion."

_"Great job, Poof!"_ Tommy responded.

"Tommy find emotion yet?"

* * *

"Not yet," Tommy said in Bikini Bottom, "But Dad's emotion is telling me that we're close." He hangs up his Recaller and goes to the Bikini Bottom Zoo.

Inside the zoo, the Bikini Bottomites were viewing the sea animals such as clams and seahorses. One of Junior's favorite places would be the petting zoo where he can feed and pet the baby seahorses...though it was not his intention right now. While a guard is not looking, Twitchy (carrying a terrified Crash) watch Junior, who has snuck into the lionfish's cage.

A large lionfish is sleeping when Junior slowly approaches the animal with a whip and chair. Twitchy is far away with Crash cowering behind him. "Hmm...Junior?" Twitchy asked uneasily, "Usually I'm okay with Crash doing something crazy...butwhatyou'redoingnowisevenCRAZIER!"

"'Crazy' is my middle name!" Junior shouted as he cracked his whip and the lionfish woke up, growling fiercely as Junior kept it at bay with the chair. "SpongeBob Crazy SquarePants Jr.!" As the lionfish growled angrily, Junior just stood there unafraid and cracked his whip again.

Twichy turned to Crash, who was on the ground, covering his eyes and trembling. "Yougottastophim!" he yelled to Crash.

Crash uncovered one eye and saw his little brother. "No! It's too scary!" he crawled away on the ground and went inside a trash bin to hide. Twitchy was agape to see his usually fearless brother cowering in fear. He rushed over to the trash bin and tried to pull Crash out of it by his feet, but Crash was gripping onto the bin.

Suddenly, Tommy arrives and sees the strange sight. "Hmm..." he said, scratching his chin. "Twitchy dragging and cowering Crash out of the garbage..." he goes over to the animal cage and sees a lionfish trying to bite Junior, "...and Junior doing a death-defying stunt that could get him killed? This is unusual."

"Tommy!" Twitchy called out in distress. "You gotta help! Crash and Junior are acting weird! It's like they swapped brains!"

Junior then jumped on top of the gate and stared down the lionfish intensely. "What's wrong, kitty? You feeling hungry? See if you can try and get a bite of me!" he then jumped toward the lionfish to wrestle with it.

Crash gasped in fright. "Junior's gonna get eaten! Then he's probably gonna come after me next! HIDE ME!" Crash then hid under a bench and started trembling with his eyes closed.

"I can see the answer very easily, Twitchy." Tommy answered. "You see, Crash and Junior are actually being controlled by living embodiments of my dad's emotions, Fear and Bravery, so it's causing them to act out with those emotions likely because it's feelings that they would never act upon in their lives."

Twitchy glanced at him. "Since when are you so smart?"

"Because I am currently hosting the living embodiment of my dad's other emotion: Common Sense."

"Common sense is an emotion?"

Tommy turns to Junior as the lionfish threw Junior out of his den. He falls beside Twitchy and Tommy until he gets up. "I'm gonna wrestle that lionfish if it's the last thing I-" but Tommy zaps him with his emo-vac and sucks Bravery out of him. Junior's eyes are restored to their normal color, having a dazed look. "Uh...what happened?" he glanced at the lionfish behind his cage and it growls. Junior screams and hides behind Twitchy.

From under the bench, Crash sees a tiny scallop next to him chirping softly, to which Crash screams and runs out of the bench and hides behind Twitchy as well, who sighs in annoyance. He looks at Tommy and says, "Just do whatever y'all did before and hurry so things can go back to normal."

"Right," Tommy said and uses the emo-vac to suck the Fear out of Crash's body.

The cowering sponge opens his eyes, which are now blue again, and he looks around until he glances at the lionfish pen. "Ooh! I haven't tried lionfish tamin' yet." he immediately jumped up and grabbed the whip and chair. "It's my turn to show y'all how it's done!" he boldly yelled and charged into the cage as the lionfish growls.

Watching his brother go against the lionfish, Twitchy sighs in relief and sits on the ground. "Phew, it's good to have things back to normal." he said while hugging a trembling Junior.

Tommy turned around and smiled in satisfaction, "Well, that's two more down. I assume that Tammy is currently after whatever emotions are running around in Retroville."

* * *

What will become of our Emo-Busters? Please review and stick around for Part 2.


	31. Emotion Sickness: Part 2

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 14: Emotion Sickness**

**Plot****: **_Nervous about an important meeting at work, Timmy decides to forgo his emotions for the day and leave them in the care of his kids. But when they end up losing them, the emotions run wild in the other worlds and possess their friends, making them living embodiments of the emotions. Now Tammy, Tommy, and Poof must retrieve the emotions before Timmy returns._

**Part 2**

* * *

Back in Nicktoon HQ, Nick was coming out of the bathroom, having cleaned himself up until he was suddenly yanked down by his arm. "Hey, what the-" he yelled.

"Shh!" SpongeTron hushed as they hid behind an overturned table. "He'll hear you."

"Who?" Nick asked until SpongeTron covered his mouth.

"Max." SpongeTron whispered as he peeked over as a block hit the table they were hiding behind. The lab was a complete mess with toys and other small items scattered on the floor with an angry Max sitting on the floor still tossing things all around the room as he screamed.

"You ain't serious about hiding from a toddler, are you?" Nick asked SpongeTron.

"At least until he calms down." SpongeTron answered. "I mean, I'm not afraid that he can do something really dangerous."

Suddenly they heard the sound of lasers and they peek over to see Max firing a ray gun while crying loudly. "Oh no," SpongeTron gasped. "He's getting into the dangerous weapons. Hang on, Max! I'm coming!"

* * *

Outside HQ, Tammy was tracking down any emotions with the detector. "So according to Tommy and Poof, they obtained Love, Fear, and Bravery. The only ones left can be either Happiness, Sadness, or..." But she heard a loud wreck and notices the window of HQ blasted from the inside.

_"Max, put that death ray down!"_ Tammy heard SpongeTron scream out.

"Anger...oh boy..." Tammy realized and ran into HQ.

* * *

Inside, Max was holding a large weapon and aiming it toward SpongeTron as he gave the robot a deathly glare. "Max, you need to stop this destructive behavior right now." SpongeTron sternly demanded. "You can put someone's eye out with that thing." Max fired the weapon and shot a laser that hit the left side of SpongeTron's face, knocking his left eye out of his socket. "Hey, I just had this upgraded!" he complained, but quickly ducked as Max fired at the wall.

Tammy ran into HQ to see Max aiming at SpongeTron and charging a powerful ray that can obliterate the bot. "Either Max is really cranky without his nap or he has Dad's Anger," Tammy guessed and points her weapon, "Time to find out." Before Max can fired, a beam hits Max as the explosive emotion is forced out of him and put in Tammy's pack like the others Tommy and Poof obtained.

SpongeTron was cowering on the floor when a shadow approached him. SpongeTron screamed only to find Tammy holding a giggling Max with no angry scowl on his adorable face. "What on earth were you thinking, SpongeTron?" Tammy asked, "Babies are way too young to be around lethal weapons."

"SponTwon! SponTwon!" Max said happily, waving his arms around.

"Gee Max," SpongeTron said in relief as he took the baby. "I don't know what's going on, but I guess this means we can finally get your haircut now."

"This place is crazy." Nick said in a fed up tone. "I'm outta here." he walked straight to the automatic door, only to bump into it. He tried pushing a random button on the wall, only to see it did nothing. "Hey, what's going on? Why's the door stuck?"

"Oh, it's probably faulty wiring in the security system again," Tammy guessed. But defense weapons emerge from the ceiling and point targeting lights at Nick. "Or...maybe not."

* * *

Back in Amity Park, Poof has explained the situation to Darry. "So Mr. Turner wished away his emotions, which Tommy and Tammy lost. Now, they're scattered all over our hometowns and are possessing people, turning them into living embodiments of those emotions?" Darry understands.

"Poof," Poof nodded, "Darry find anything weird?"

"Besides Frankie, I don't think so," Darry said when Yuki walked over to his room, "Oh, hey Yuks."

"Darry, do you remember yesterday morning when the last of the poppin' tarts were gone?" Yuki asked in a quiet tone, her face lowered to the ground.

"Yeah?"

Yuki raised her head up, tears streaming across her face, "I was the one who ate it! I know you said that you would get it first, but I was so hungry I had to eat it. I'm so sorry, Darry!"

Poof and Darry glance at her in confusion when Darry said, "Uh...that's okay. We can ask Mom to buy another box from the store."

But Yuki continued crying, "That's not all! I'm sorry I told your friends that you and Francesca being together are a million to one! And remember when I called you a snot of a brother one time? I'm sorry for that too!" Yuki turned away and says, "There's a lot of things I'm sorry for, but if you need me, I'll go over to Retroville and apologize to everyone for how I acted."

Darry and Poof stare in bewilderment. "Never seen Yuki so mopey before."

Poof ponders at this when his emotion detector beeps loudly and shows an image of Sadness. He gasped, "Yuki Sadness!"

Darry stared in surprise, "You mean Yuki is being possessed by Mr. Turner's Sadness." then he frowned in disappointment. "And here I thought she was actually apologizing for all those things she said about me."

"Poof and Dar go after Yuki!" Poof said and shakes his rattle, causing them to disappear.

* * *

In Bikini Bottom, Marie was at the park waiting for her date with Buster. "I hope Buster likes my dress." Marie said as she dusts off her blue dress. "It's kinda hard to tell when he likes something since he never talks or smiles."

"Hi Marie! I LOVE your dress!" a cheerful voice said and Marie turned and gasped in surprise.

Buster had arrived dressed for his date, wearing a white shirt, a tie with a smiley face on it, brown pants, and a propeller hat. He ran up to Marie and hugged her with a large grin. "I can't tell you how EXCITED I am for our date!"

Marie seemed a bit disturbed, seeing her date acting cheerful for the first time since they met. "You...are?"

"Of course I am, silly! Why wouldn't I be? Ha ah ah ah!" Buster said with a laugh as he jumped up and down. "So what should we do first?"

"Well...I wanted to go to the pier." Marie answered. "But you don't seem to be feeling well. If you wanna go home and rest, you could..."

"You kidding? I love the pier! The Ferris Wheel, the cotton candy, the merry-go-round with the cute little seahorses," he then grabs Marie's arm and drags her away, "Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

As the two kids ran to get started on their date, they go past Tommy, who stared at them. "Hmm..." he pondered as he looked in their direction, "Buster was dragging Marie off excitedly and was actually smiling for a change. Normally I would think the world was coming to an end, but my common sense tells me that Buster is possessed by the emotion of Happiness." He proceeds to follow the two teenage sea creatures.

* * *

At the Bikini Bottom Pier, Marie and Buster were riding the merry-go-round after they arrived. Marie stared at the odd sight of Buster bouncing on the seahorse, pretending to gallop. Afterwards, they went inside a photo booth and took pictures with Buster smiling goofily in every one of them.

Next, Buster and Marie went to a House of Mirrors as Buster creates goofy faces in the fun mirrors. They then buy some cotton candy from a cart and Buster hands her some pink cotton candy and she gratefully accepts it while Buster happily eats some blue cotton candy.

"Uh Buster...are you feeling alright?" Marie asked concerned, "You don't look like yourself?"

"Yeah, you're right." Buster answers in alarm until he smiles, "Why does cotton candy disappear once it's inside your mouth? Ha ah ah ah ah!"

"Have you been hanging with your dad too much?"

"No, he hasn't!" Tommy said as he approached them. "Buster has been possessed by the emotion of Happiness!"

"Well, that explains it." Marie said boredly. "Wait...what's a 'Happiness Emotion'?"

Tommy easily answered, "It's one of my dad's emotions that he removed and left me and my sister in charge to protect. However, through unfortunate circumstances, things went awry and they escaped to take over different bodies and make them living embodiments of the emotions they represent. Like Buster, I represent an emotion as well, which is Common Sense."

"Common sense is an emotion?" Marie asked confused.

Tommy slapped his forehead in annoyance, "How many people are gonna ask that?"

"How can you be irritated on such a glorious day?" Buster asked, waving his arms in the air.

"Don't worry. I can take the emotion out of him and he'll be his normal self again." he said, aiming the vacuum at Buster.

But Marie held him back. "No!"

"What?" Tommy asked in surprise.

"I actually...kinda like him this way." Marie answered with a small smile. "It's nice to know when he's happy about something."

Buster then smiled and hugged Marie, "Oh Marie, that makes me so happy."

"But if you don't give that emotion back, MY dad will never be happy." Tommy pointed out.

"And that's my fault?" Marie asked with her hands on her hips. "Haven't you ever heard of finders keepers?"

"Do you really want your boyfriend to spend the rest of his life like that?" Tommy asked, pointing behind him.

Buster was running around a balloon cart with a bunch of balloons in his hand as he sang, "La la la la la la!"

Marie was confused until Tommy explained, "My common sense is telling me that even though Buster now shows more enthusiasm for everything, you should be happier with the Buster you fell in love with and the Buster you should enjoy the rest of your date with."

Marie thought about this and sighed, "Guess that makes sense. He's more interesting than his other siblings the way he was before."

"That's what I wanted to hear." a satisfied Tommy says as he points the vacuum at Buster and sucks out the Happiness emotion from him. Buster's eyes turn brown and a sour look appears on his face. But when he glances upon his outfit and remembers what he was doing, a horrified and embarrassed look appears on his face and he runs away, grabbing Marie's tentacle and dragging her along to hide from anyone watching.

"Well, now that that's over with, the only emotions that should be left are Jealousy and Sadness." Tommy deduced. "I wonder if Tammy and Poof have discovered those yet."

* * *

Inside Nicktoon HQ, Tammy, Max, SpongeTron, and Nick were still trapped inside as the security weapons were suspiciously aimed at Nick. Suddenly, Jimmy's voice comes out of the intercom, _"Welcome to my HQ, Nick Dean. It appears you're now in a very precarious situation."_

"Jimmy?" Tammy called out. "Is that you?"

_"Of course it is. Who did you think it was? Danny?"_ Jimmy responded, his voice becoming bitter. _"Wait, do you think his voice sounds more intimidating than mine?"_

"I didn't say that," Tammy mentioned.

"Hey Neutron, let me outta this freak place!" Nick demanded.

_"Negatory, Nick Dean."_ Jimmy responded. _"You're going to pay for my wife trusting you to give my son a haircut instead of me. And while I'm at it, maybe get even for you having better hair, and a better car, and girls being more attracted to you than they ever were to me."_

Hearing Jimmy's abnormal behavior, Tammy begins to realize, "Jimmy must've been taken over by Dad's Jealousy."

"Weird, Jimmy said he never gets jealous." SpongeTron mentioned.

_"Now Nick, have a taste of my lasers." _Jimmy announced, _"Which I bet you don't have."_

The lasers whirr and fire. Quickly, Tammy pushes him to the ground before the lasers blast him.

_"Don't like my lasers? I still have plasma cannons."_ at Jimmy's words, large cannons come out of the floor and fire at Nick.

* * *

Outside of HQ, Darry and Poof arrive in Retroville and were running toward the front doors. But when the two were about to go inside, they smack into the doors, having expected them to automatically open. "The doors are locked?" Darry asked and tries to phase through, but can't. "Crud, the doors are ghost proof."

Suddenly, a green portal appears and Tommy hops out. "Darry Fenton. Poof." he greeted while adjusting his glasses.

"Tommy," Darry called and proceeded to explain, "HQ's locked down for some reason. It's not like Jimmy to lock everyone out unless there was some kind of emergency."

Tommy pondered about this when Yuki walked over to them, crying, "Tommy, I'm sorry for thinking your crown hat is stupid. And if Tammy comes, I wanna say sorry about how I acted between her and Jesse. Can you also tell the Cadets I'm sorry for being so bossy?"

Tommy glances at Darry when he explained, "Sadness."

Yuki then hugged Darry and cried, "Darry, I'm sorry I called you a big show-off with your powers! Deep down I think you're really cool!"

Poof looks at Tommy and holds up his vacuum. "Poof?"

"Do it." Tommy responded.

Poof activates his vacuum and sucks the Sadness Emotion out of Yuki. When Yuki's tears dry up and she opens her blue eyes, she realizes she's still hugging Darry and shouts, "Eww! Gross!" and shoves him away. "What came over me? Never mind, I don't wanna know." and walks away in disgust.

"Love you too, sis!" Darry called out, knowing her real emotions.

"Poof got emotion!" Poof waved his vacuum.

"Great." Tommy smiled and concluded, "Now we just have one left." he stared at HQ pondered, "Now judging by the unexpected lockdown of our headquarters, the last emotion must be in here. And since we can't get in through the front doors, we should sneak in through the air duct, which is the same way Yuki got in when we first became Nicktoons."

"Wow, you're suddenly pretty smart." Darry said in surprise. "Have you been taken over by a Smartness Emotion? Is that even a real emotion?"

"Well, yes, but the correct term is 'Common Sense.'" Tommy explained.

"Is Common Sense even a real emotion?" Darry questioned. Before Tommy could respond to the question he's been asked throughout the day, Poof called out and they turn to see the fairy waving to them in front of the opened air duct. Darry and Tommy grin at each other and follow Poof inside.

* * *

Back inside HQ, lasers, plasma, electricity, and other various weapons were firing at Nick as Tammy and SpongeTron try and defend him with their skills. _"You're both defending Nick? You have more respect for him than for me?!" _Jimmy asked over the intercom. _"That pretty boy can't avoid me forever!"_

Tammy ran over to the door to try and force it open, but she was unable to get it to budge open. "How am I supposed to get to Jimmy in order to get the Jealousy Emotion out of him?" she franticly asked.

"I don't know." SpongeTron answered, standing over Nick, using his hands as large shields. "But as long as Neutron has us in an impervious room while he's in a jealous rage, we're doomed!"

* * *

In the room where Jimmy was controlling the security, he looks at his control panels, smirking, as he speaks into a microphone, "Let's see how much cooler than me you think you are once I melt your slicked back hair with my heat razor." but he stops in alarm when he hears a noise behind him and he turns around to see Darry, Tommy, and Poof jump down from the air ducts. "Where did you come from?" Jimmy demanded to know. "Did you come to destroy Nick before me?"

"Actually, no. We came to save Nick," Tommy explained, "And judging by your bitterness towards Nick and using lethal weapons to attack him, I'd say you have our father's Jealousy."

"Poof, you think?" Poof asked him.

"But don't worry, Commander." Darry assured. "Tommy can get it out of you and you'll be back to normal once he aims that vacuum thingy at you."

"What?" Jimmy asked in surprise. "He has a vacuum that can do that? I should be the owner of it!" He fired a laser from his watch at the three, to which they both yelp and duck on the ground before they could be hit.

Darry changes into ghost form and phases beneath the ground, coming up from behind Jimmy. He then phases his hand into the ground, grabbing Jimmy's shadow to pin him down. "Now's your chance!" Darry called.

Poof was about to aim his vacuum at Jimmy until Tommy stepped in front of him. "No Poof. I'll do it." he told his godparent.

"What? I'm not good enough to have Poof suck the jealousy out of me?" Jimmy bitterly asked. Tommy activated his device and the green emotion was sucked out of Jimmy's body. Afterwards, Jimmy shook his head clear and had a confused look. "Well, that was a strange feeling I had."

* * *

In the lab, the power turned back on and the weapons deactivated. Once it was safe, Nick sprung up and ran out the door. "I am so outta here!" he yelled before rushing out.

"But wait!" SpongeTron called after him until he noticed Nick was not coming back, "What about Max's hair...cut."

* * *

Soon after, Poof has summoned up the chest that's supposed to contain Timmy's emotions. He waves his rattle as the chest opens. Poof flips the switch to release the emotions and place them back in the chest. "Love... Sadness..."

Tammy flips the switched and releases, "Then, Anger..."

"Fear, Bravery, Jealousy, and finally..." After Tommy releases the emotions, he points the vacuum at himself and sucks out the square white emotion from his body, "Common Sense."

Once all the emotions are put together, Poof closes them tight in the chest. "So how are you feeling, Tommy?" Tammy asked.

"I feel..." Tommy was about to say when something at the table catches his eye, "Neat! The Heat-Razor 3000!" he dashed over as Tammy gained a dull look.

"Yep, Tommy's himself alright," she said with a smile.

"It's great that you got your dad's emotions back." SpongeTron answered. "But how are we supposed to explain to Cindy that Max didn't get his haircut since Jimmy scared away the barber?"

Tommy just narrowed his eyes with an idea. He grabbed a pair of scissors off the desk and snipped a piece of Max's hair off, giving the strand to SpongeTron. "There you go, dude." Tommy said proudly. "I don't need an emotion like common sense to think of that."

On cue, Cindy walked into HQ and immediately spotted Max. "Oh, my gosh!" she smiled and ran over to Max, picking him up. "Max looks great! Nick did a fantastic job! Things must've gone well for Max's first haircut."

"It...sure did." SpongeTron replied with a nervous grin as he tapes Max's strand of hair into his baby book.

Tammy and Tommy high-five in triumph until Jimmy points out, closing his eyes, "You do know common sense isn't really an emotion. It's more of an ability to perceive, understand, and judge things." But he opens his eyes to see Tommy and Tammy gone, "Where'd they go?"

"Would you like to know, Commander?" Darry chuckled, "Or are you jealous that you wanted to know that earlier?" SpongeTron chuckled as Jimmy rolled his eyes and smiled in amusement.

* * *

Soon, the twins return to Dimmsdale just in time for Timmy's return. They present the chest with his emotions and Wanda opens it, returning Timmy's emotions. "The meeting was a huge success." Timmy told his kids excitedly. "Thanks to my 'cool demeanor', many dogs are going to be adopted this Sunday."

"That's great, Dad." Tammy smiled in joy.

"And it looks like you two did a great job guarding your dad's emotions." Wanda congratulated.

"Here I thought you were gonna mess up and lose them." Cosmo added.

Tommy, Tammy, and Poof look at each other knowingly when Tammy sweated it off, "Hee hee, oh Cosmo, you say the dumbest things!"

"So how would you like to come out with me and your mom for ice-cream to celebrate a job well done?" Timmy offered.

However, Tammy, Tommy, and Poof collapsed tiredly on the ground and were now fast asleep, snoring.

"Wow, they must be exhausted from guarding your emotions all day." Wanda noticed, using her wand to make the trio float up and land on the soft couch, poofing up a blanket to cover them.

"Or they probably ran around our worlds on a stressful mission," Cosmo joked. "But what are the chances of that?"

"Oh well," Timmy said with a shrug. "Wanna go out for ice-cream?"

"You bet!" Cosmo and Wanda both ecstatically say as they follow Timmy out while Tammy, Tommy, and Poof continue to rest after their long day.

**The End**

* * *

It looks like things are back to normal, now time for a good long rest. Please review and stick around for the next story, "Wrath of Triton".


	32. Wrath of Triton: Part 1

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 15: Wrath of Triton**

**Plot****: **_After Twitchy disagrees with Crash's daredevil stunts putting Junior in danger, it puts a strain on their relationship and Crash begins hanging out with a merman named T2, who is just as wild and rebellious as Crash. The Nicktoons wanna help the brothers get back together, but have also been assigned a mission to aid the heir of King Neptune._

**Part 1**

* * *

One day in Bikini Bottom, out in a wide open field, Crash, Twitchy, and Junior were running around while Buster was following from behind. "Thanks for takin' us to Jellyfish Ridge, Buster." Crash said as he jumped from rock to rock. Buster didn't respond as he watches his younger brothers play around.

Junior went over to the edge of a cliff and looked down to see a bunch of jellyfish swimming below. He looks at his net and says, "I hope some of the jellyfish come up here so I can catch them."

"Nonsense Junior!" Crash said, slapping Junior on the back, "It'll be quicker if you jump down and catch 'em!"

"Jumpdown! Jumpdown! Jumpdown!" Twitchy shouted, hopping up and down.

Junior looks down to see how deep the large trench is below where the jellyfish are. "Umm...like Mommy says, shouldn't we take 'call-tion' about this?"

"Caution, schmauntion!" Crash bragged, "Y'all want them jellies, don't you?"

Junior looks down and glances at Crash, then at Twitchy. "If that's what Crash says, then go for it, lil' bro," the young squirrel said with a grin.

Crash continues to try and goad him into it, "Think about it, Junior. No parachute or harness to slow ya down, the wind in your face, and since Buster is preoccupied with textin' at the moment to see what we're doin' it's the perfect chance to go. Y'all might break one of your legs, then you can wear a cast to show you have guts. Don't forget a jar with the jellyfish ya caught."

Hearing Crash's words, Junior begins to tremble with even more fright. This even makes Twitchy look at his brother in concern. "Uh, Crash?" Twitchy says, having second thoughts, "Maybe we shouldn't make Junior do this."

"Aw come on, Twitchy. Don't tell me y'all are gettin' cold feet too."

"But Junior looks really scared now. He doesn't do this stuff all the time like you do."

Crash crosses his arms and retorts, "It's easy. All ya have to do is jump."

Twitchy angrily pointed out, "But you're never as scared as Junior is right now."

"That's because I'm never scared! If Junior wants to catch jellyfish, he can easily jump off this here ledge!"

Hearing his brothers arguing, Junior gets a distressed look and covers his eyes. "Don'tyouevencarehowJuniorfeels?!" Twitchy yells at Crash.

"Of course! I care about makin' Junior lose his wimpy-ness so he can jump off the ledge and have some real fun!" Crash excused. Junior pulls his hat down and backs away when he slips and falls off the ledge.

Hearing Junior's screams, the brothers turn to see Junior nowhere in sight. They gasped and look over the edge. "JUNIOR!" Both screamed, wondering where their little brother was. "Junior? Junior?" Twitchy said worriedly. He bowed his head in shame when-

"I'm here!" A small voice called out. Twitchy and Crash look to the right to see Junior is five feet below and has landed on another edge of the cliff. He hears a buzzing noise and turns to see a jellyfish swimming towards him. "Oh, hello there!" Junior cheerfully greets and swoops in the jellyfish with his net.

Twitchy sighs in relief until Crash cheered, "That was extreme, Junior! Not bad for your first try in cliff-divin'! Just wait til next time!"

"Next time?" Twitchy repeated.

"Yeah! We all can jump off ten feet- no, fifty feet down below! Then, we can do bungee jumpin' or clam wrestlin', and lots more of extreme stuff." Crash said and calls to Junior, "I'll find a vine for you to climb up." He dashes off as Twitchy watches him leave and looks down at the cliff where Junior could have fell off.

* * *

Later, Buster takes his brothers to the Krusty Krab so they can eat and Buster can start his shift. Once he places on his uniform, he goes inside the kitchen while SpongeTron 363 serves the usual for Twitchy, Crash, and Junior at their table.

Junior and Crash munched down their food while Twitchy looks at his shake sulkily. "What's wrong, Twitchy?" Junior asked.

"I don't feel hungry," Twitchy said, pushing his shake aside.

"Y'all sick from eatin' too many of Ma's fudge nut brownies again?" Crash nudged to his older brother. "Don't worry. After this, the three of us can bike to Goo Lagoon and do a little surfin! Maybe we can catch the Big One Pa told us about." Twitchy looks at his brother sighing when he spots the Nicktoons arriving to the Krusty Krab, taking a lunch break after fighting the Syndicate (for the five hundredth time).

"...and remember when he said, 'don't send me to jail, I just got on parole'?" Tommy was saying as he and the others took a seat at a table. "And I said, 'Too bad. Next time, don't attempt to steal parts from Axion'."

"I know, right?" Darry agrees. "Well, now that our main antagonists are in jail, we get the week off to do whatever we want."

SpongeTron 636 walks over and Darry tells him, "We'll take our usual, ST-636."

Crash then snapped his fingers in front of Twitchy's face, getting his attention, "Hey Twitch, since we're all done eatin', we're ready to go surfin'. I just came up with the idea that we can do it...without surfboards!"

Junior meekly reminds him, "But I can't swim."

"Uh...Igottaheadtotherestroom," Twitchy said and dashes off.

He dashes toward the restroom, but speeds to the table where the Nicktoons are. He creeps up, making sure Crash doesn't see him. SpongeTron was able to notice, "Hiya squirrel son of the Creator! What brings you here?"

"Uh, this is unlike me to say this, but can we talk about something really important?" Twitchy whispered.

"Sure." SpongeTron willingly agreed as he and Twitchy head to the bathroom for privacy. "So what's up?"

"Crashisbeingsounfair!" Twitchy rapidly explained in a frantic voice, "BustertookustoJellyfishRidgethismorningandCrashtriedtogetJuniortojumpofftheedge! ButJuniorwassoscared,Icouldn'tmakehimdoit! ButCrashmadehimdoitanywayandJuniorcould'vegottenhurtand-"

"Twitchy, Twitchy, slow down!" SpongeTron stopped him, "I can't understand you when you talk like that."

Twitchy calms down a bit and begins to slowly explain, "Crash is getting Junior to do some of his extreme stunts. But Junior gets so scared sometimes, and Crash doesn't seem to care, not even after Junior nearly got hurt this morning at Jellyfish Ridge."

SpongeTron thought this over and responded, "Gee, Twitchy, I think what you're feeling right now are feelings of older sibling instinctual urges." Twitchy seemed confused by this and just raised an eyebrow. "That means despite the fact that you love doing crazy things with Crash, your role as the oldest of the three is making you see that everything Crash does may seem too risky for your younger brother, Junior, and seeing him too afraid to try any of that is making you realize that you don't wanna do anything that will upset him or get him hurt."

"Ooh..." Twitchy understood but then asked, "SowhatdoIdo? WhatdoIdo? I don't wanna hurt Crash's feelings and at the time same, I don't want Junior to get hurt!"

"Just tell Crash how you really feel." SpongeTron explained, "He is Junior's older brother too. I'm sure once you explain everything to him; he'll realize the errors of his way."

When Twitchy thought this over, he smiled and rapidly nodded his head. "Okay! Okay! ThanksSpongeTron!" and rushed out of the bathroom. His smiled dropped however when he sees Crash and Junior nowhere in the restaurant.

"Where'sJuniorandCrash? Where'sJuniorandCrash?" Twitchy said frantically.

"I hear they're on their way to Goo Lagoon," Tommy pointed out.

Twitchy gasped and sped off after the two. "What was that about?" Darry wondered.

SpongeTron was about to explain when his Creator steps out of his office. "Holy shrimp! You won't believe the exciting news you're about to hear!" SpongeBob explained, getting everyone's attention.

* * *

Soon, Twitchy was able to reach Goo Lagoon, but was pretty worn out due to losing his sugar rush. He walks over to a food cart and buys a fudge bar. As he tiredly licks the ice-cream to get his energy back, his eyes widen when he spots Crash and Junior in front of the lagoon. Junior was timidly standing in front of the waves washing ashore while Crash seemed eager to jump in.

"I don't know, Crash." Junior said, his voice shaking. "The water looks scary and I still can't really swim all that well."

"Oh relax, Junior," Crash waved off. "Once ya get in that water, you're only gonna feel the thrill." he picked Junior up and tossed him into the water before jumping in himself.

Seeing this, Twitchy screamed loudly and ate his whole fudge bar in one bite, giving him enough of a sugar rush to run all the way to the lagoon at fast speed.

A giant wave formed in the water and on top of it were Crash and Junior body surfing on top. Crash lying on his belly while riding the wave, and Junior sticking out of the top while flailing his arms. "Come on, Junior!" Crash yelled over the wave. "Pretend you're a surfboard and SURF!"

Twitchy ran toward the shore and called out. "Junior, what are you doing? Get outta the water now!"

Junior hears Twitchy and tries to swim ashore when Crash argued, "Don't wimp out, Junior!" Crash looked up as a shadow looms over him. He grinned, "Hee-ya! There's a big one for ya!"

Junior screams as he's swept up by wave while Crash yells in excitement. But when the wave gets bigger, Crash loses his balance and tumbles in the water. Twitchy was about to rush out to find Junior, but a small wave of water splashes down right on top of him, dropping Crash on him.

Twitchy quickly gets up and pushes Crash off of him. "Where'sJunior? Where'sJunior?!"

They look out to see if Junior still in the wave until it splashes down on the shore, but Junior did not surface. A small wave washed up on shore and Junior's little sailor cap appears at their feet. "JUNIOR!" Twitchy cried out in horror and rushed into the water, only to find no sign of Junior.

An invisible sonic wave then shoots out to the lagoon while Crash gulps nervously, fearful about what he's done. However, his eyes widen and he gets a huge grin from what he sees next. "How extreme!"

While Twitchy was in the lagoon, searching for Junior, he wonders what Crash meant until he sees a large clam surfing on a wave, carrying an unconscious Junior on its back. They watch in amazement as the clam lands on the beach next to Crash and drops Junior on the ground before carelessly going back into the water. Twitchy immediately rushes to Junior's side and tries to shake him awake. "Junior? Junior, wake up!" he pleads, but Junior remains unresponsive. "Junior, NO!" he cries out.

"Don't worry, I can help!" Crash insisted as he hopped in the air and plowed his feet on Junior's chest.

This made water spew out of Junior's mouth like a garden hose and also helped him regain consciousness. Afterwards, Junior pants heavily and Twitchy hugs him. "Junior,you'realive!"

Junior looked confused but hugged Twitchy, "Of course I'm alive, silly!"

"Junior, that was so awesome!" Crash yelled, "How did you order that clam to let ya ride on it and surf?"

"Clam?" Junior asked, not understanding.

"Well, now that you're okay, I say we hogtie some clams this time and ride them while surfin' big waves!" Crash grinned. He grabbed Junior's arm and pulls him toward the shore, "Let's go, Junior!"

However, Twitchy grabs Junior's other arm and yanks him back, "No." Twitchy said with a stern glare.

Crash stares at Twitchy and laughed, "Haha! Good one, Twitch! But now's not the time to be foolin' around! We got clams to surf on!"

"No way!" Twitchy responded, his face getting angrier, "You'vegonetoofarthistime!"

"What in tarnation?" Crash asked, looking confused. "If ya ask me, I don't think I've gone far enough. We still gotta ride wild sea mollusks after this."

"You'remissingthepoint!" Twitchy yelled. "You almost got Junior killed during that last stunt of yours! So I say...NO MORE STUNTS!"

Crash gasped in horror by what he was hearing. "What are you talkin' about?" he narrowed his eyes and tugged Junior close to him by his arm. "You love my stunts. Junior loves my stunts."

"Junior HATES your stunts!" Twitchy snapped.

"Please don't involve me in this..." Junior said meekly.

The squirrel then tugged at Junior's other arm, pulling him close. "So I mean it when I say, no more stunts."

But Crash tugged Junior again to his side. "When did you become such a killjoy?" he angrily asked.

Twitchy tugged Junior back and retorted, "All your stunts scare Junior and put his life in danger, and you don't even care!"

"I do care!" Crash angrily replied, roughly tugging on Junior. "I care about makin' sure he has a fun and wild time! Unlike you who suddenly became borin'!"

"BORING?!" Twitchy shouted, feeling offended.

Junior whimpered at hearing his two loving brothers fighting. Just then, the Nicktoons arrive as Darry excitedly shouts, "Guys, you won't believe what your dad told us!" but then stops when he sees Crash and Twitchy arguing still.

"I'mtheoldestandIsayJuniorisstayingwithme!" Twitchy yells as he yanks Junior towards him. "Thatwayhe'llbesafefromyourdangerousways!"

"No way!" Crash yells back as he yanks on Junior as well. "He's comin' with me so we can have fun and he doesn't have to be a borin' safety nut like you!" Junior grunted uncomfortably as Crash and Twitchy tugged on his arms.

As the two begin to tug even harder, Tammy and Tommy each grab their shoulders and pulled them away from Junior. "Stop it!" they both demanded.

"About time you got here!" Crash said and accused, "Twitchy's bein' mean to me and Junior!"

The Nicktoons look at Twitchy, "Is this true?" Darry asked.

"I'm trying to keep Junior away from Crash's reckless endangerment," Twitchy yelled out.

"Well, Twitch is suckin' the joy outta everything like a cherry flavored lolli!" Crash said, "Sayin' absurd things like how life-threatenin' and hazardous my stunts are. Luckily you guys will back me up, right?" Crash crossed his arms boastfully expecting an agreement. However, there was an awkward moment and Crash noticed the Nicktoons with uncertain looks on their faces. "Right?"

"Well..." SpongeTron sheepishly says, "A lot of the stuff you do is a little too dangerous."

"What?!" Crash asked in shock.

"Haven't you ever thought that maybe other people might find your fun too dangerous for them to do?" Tammy asked.

"WHAT?!" Crash yelled, his shock turning to anger.

"You can be a little reckless sometimes." Darry pointed out, earning a dull stare from Tommy. He smiles nervously and quickly adds, "Okay, maybe TOO reckless...but reckless can be good...sometimes."

"You're one to talk." Tommy muttered, rolling his eyes.

Crash stomps his foot furiously, "Then FINE! If y'all think I'm reckless and dangerous to hang around with, then I'll go ride wild sea mollusks myself!" he begins to storm off until he stops and faces Twitchy, "And while I'm at it, maybe I'll find a new partner who won't ruin all the fun!"

After Crash leaves, Twitchy suddenly gets teary-eyed and slumps over sadly over the disagreement he had with his closest brother.

While Crash stomped away from Goo Lagoon, he mumbled to himself, "Stupid Twitchy, thinkin' he can tell me how to have fun, convincin' everyone that I'm too dangerous to play with Junior. Now where can I find some wild sea mollusks?"

Suddenly, something rushes out of a seaweed bush and bumps into Crash, knocking him down.

"Hey, watch it, man!" a rude young male voice snapped.

"I'm sorry." Crash apologized and stood up, seeing he was in front of a blue-skinned teenage merman with a green Mohawk, wearing a black leather vest, spiked bracelets, and an antique human skull necklace.

"Hey, don't I know you?" he asked Crash.

Crash seemed confused. "No, don't think so."

He thought it over until he snapped his fingers. "Now I remember. I saw you at the beach, riding those waves all awesome-like."

"You really thought I was awesome?" Crash asked with a smile.

"Of course. You would have looked even better if it weren't for that little guy you were with almost drowning. Luckily, I used my telepathic powers to call that giant clam to save him."

"Wait a jelly-pickin' minute! Y'all mean you were the one who made that clam give Junior a ride?" he stood there beat for a moment until he exploded with excitement, "That was awesome! They call me Crash. What do others call you?"

"The name's Triton the Second." the merman introduced with a cocky grin, "But you can call me T2."

"Ooh...'T2' sounds just as awesome as my nickname!" Crash said, "Only mine's better."

"You really think so?" T2 asked, pointing at him. "Why don't you put your money where your mouth is? Can you do anything else besides surfing on wild clams?"

"Of course." Crash answered, crossing his arms. "I can ride wild sea mollusks. If I can find one."

"Let me help." T2 offered, pressing the sides of his head and emitting a sonic wave that spreads out over the area. Suddenly, meowing was heard and a large sea mollusk with a pointed shell comes out of the seaweed. Strangely, this sea mollusk had foam coming out of its mouth as it growled rapidly. "Think you can ride a RABID sea mollusk?" T2 challenged.

Crash's mouth opened with a wide smile. He excitedly asks, "Think you can keep up with me?"

Crash grabs a long seaweed as a rope and jump toward the mollusk. T2 watches impressively to see Crash trying to hog-tie and tame the sea beast.

As the rabid sea mollusk thrashes about, Crash hangs on with one hand and extends the other to T2. "Well, you comin' along? Or do you think it's too dangerous?"

"Ha!" T2 laughed in response, "'Danger' is my middle name!" he grabbed Crash's hand and hopped on the back of the mollusk as Crash rode the wild creature.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Nicktoons took Twitchy and Junior home, both of whom were upset as they stood outside the pineapple dome. Junior crying because of the fight his two older brothers had, and Twitchy pouting because of how Crash was acting. "I'm surprised. It's the first I've seen Crash and Twitchy separated," Tammy mentioned.

"Yeah, I always thought they were inseparable," Tommy, "Almost like two peas in a pod,"

"That's right." Junior said between sobs. "I don't wanna play with just one of you. I wanna play with both of you."

"No, you don't!" Twitchy snapped at Junior. "You don't wanna play with that wannabe daredevil who's always trying to get your legs and arms broken!"

This only made Junior cry even louder. "You...YELLED AT ME!"

Realizing his mistake, Twitchy franticly tried to calm him down. Seeing the friction between the two, Darry waved his hands toward his friends, "Guys, huddle up." he instructed.

The Nicktoons all came together in a circle so they could talk privately. Darry whispered, "Guys, the SquarePants brothers are tearing each other apart. As Nicktoons, we should do something to help them."

"Why?" Tommy asked. "I mean, it's not really our business."

"Tommy's right." Tammy added. "I mean, what can we do? We save the worlds from evil, not solve family problems."

Darry responded, "This is kinda like saving the world. We're saving the world of three brothers who love each other very much, but have just forgotten it. Besides, can we really stand the sight of seeing Crash and Twitchy spending the rest of their lives apart?"

SpongeTron, Tommy, and Tammy turn to the crying Junior as Twitchy continues patting him on the back. Then Tommy states, "As much as I wanna help, how are we gonna do that along with that secret mission SpongeBob told us about."

"Good point," Darry remembered, "I say we split. Two of us will head to the Krusty Krab and the other two stay with them." Darry pointed to the twins, "Tammy and Tommy, you help Twitchy and Crash." then he pointed to him and SpongeTron, "SpongeTron and I will take care of the mission. Sound good?"

With a cheer of agreement among the team, Darry shouts, "Nicktoons Go!" and he and SpongeTron run off toward the Krusty Krab.

"It's okay, it's okay." Twitchy says, patting Junior on the back. "What can I do to make you feel better?"

Junior finally calms down and answers loudly, "I want you and Crash to be nice to each other again!"

Hearing this, Twitchy sighs, "I will, Junior, but that's only if he admits how wrong he is and says he's sorry for all the things he did to you."

"Can't we make up with kisses and hugs?" Junior whined.

"Do you always want Crash to bring you to places where you can hurt yourself?"

Before Junior can answer, Tammy wedged herself between them and talked to the squirrel, "Twitchy, I get that you care about your younger brother, but don't you think you're overreacting a bit? You shouldn't let this ruin your relationship with Crash."

"Yeah," Tommy agreed. "I bet Crash misses you so much that he's completely bored out of his mind from doing all his stunts by himself. He's probably on his way right now to make up with you."

Suddenly, they heard a loud hissing sound, followed by screaming, and they look up to see Crash hurtling through the air and landing on the ground in front of them. After sliding face first across the gravel, he lifts up his head and groggily greets, "What goes on?"

They then hear laughing and see T2 approach. "Dude, that was intense." he said to Crash. "I can see why they call you 'Crash'."

"You ain't so bad yourself, T2." Crash said as he and T2 slam their knuckles together. "You managed to stay upon that critter the longest."

"Hey Crash!" Twitchy shouted, his hands akimbo. "Who the heck is this?"

Crash rises and proudly stands next to the merman. "Why, this is my newest and bestest friend, T2. We engaged in conversation and a wild mollusk and found out we both have a yearnin' for excitement."

"You know these bunch of weirdoes?" T2 asked Crash.

"Ignore 'em, T. That happens to be my back-stabbin' squirrel of a borin' older brother and my sissy younger brother who can't pick the wild side. They used to have fun excitin' adventures with me until they started sayin' stupid things like I'm 'too overbearin'' or 'goin' way over my head.'" Crash explained, using air quotes.

"Pfft, what a bunch of losers." T2 snorted with a laugh.

As Crash laughed in response, an offended Tammy asked, "Who are you calling a loser?"

"Beat it, squirt." T2 responded, flicking Tammy's forehead which knocks her on the ground. "Quit trying to ruin all our fun."

Crash laughed even harder. "You knocked her down with just your fingers." he said between giggles, "That's pretty funny."

Tammy sat up and crossed her arms angrily. "Hmph, Tommy..."

"Actually, it was sorta funny." Tommy admitted as he pulled Tammy to her feet.

"Hey Crash," T2 started saying, "I know a great place where you can leap across a pit...filled with tar."

"Leap across?" Crash asked and dashes away to come back with a rope and unicycle, "Why not bike over it on a tightrope?"

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" T2 cheered out and leaves while waving off, "See ya, losers!"

"Yeah, see ya, losers!" Crash followed and continued laughing.

After the two left, Junior spoke up in a meek voice, "I don't think he's a good friend for Crash."

Twitchy stomps his foot in anger, "And he can't go doing stuff like that."

"But isn't that what you wanted?" Tammy asked. "I mean, Crash is still a daredevil, but at least he's doing stunts with someone as dangerous as him and not with Junior."

"Unless you're feeling a little...jealous." Tommy slyly asked with a coy smile.

"I'mnotjealous!" Twitchy hastily remarked as his eye started twitching. "I just think he shouldn't be going with a stranger."

"There is something weird about that guy Crash was with." Tammy pointed out. "We should find out more about him."

But Twitchy defiantly sat on the ground with his legs and arms crossed. "Why bother? He's happy playing with Crash and putting both their lives in danger."

Junior sniffs, almost shedding a tear, "I don't want Crash to play with that scary-looking meanie. I want him to play with me and Twitchy." Then, Junior bursts into more tears as Twitchy tries to calm him.

"Not to worry, Junior...uh...we'll play with you!" Tammy offered.

"We will?" Tommy asked until Tammy elbowed him, "Oof! I mean, we will!"

"Really?!" Junior asked with a big happy grin. "What are we gonna do? Can I bring Mr. Jelly? Can Twitchy come along too?"

"Sure." Tammy replied. "In fact I know a great place we can play. Just follow us." Junior cheered and ran to his house to get his favorite toy while Twitchy just sat on the ground, letting out a heavy sigh.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Krusty Krab, Darry and SpongeTron arrived and were given their assignment by SpongeBob. He checked his watch and asked the two, "They'll be here any minute. You sure you're up for it?"

"Guarding the heir of royalty?" Darry Phantom repeated carelessly. "I've seen it done a bunch of times on TV, it sounds easy enough."

"Yeah, but this is a descendant of King Neptune we're talking about here," SpongeTron said, "Member of the royal family who ruled over the seas for thousands of years."

"He's right, Dar." SpongeBob added. "The heir has heard about the heroic acts of the Nicktoons. So I said you would be willing to help out on a mission they have assigned."

"So how is this heir related to King Neptune?" Darry wondered out of curiosity.

Suddenly, a seahorse pulled carriage stopped outside the front doors. SpongeBob jumped in startle, "Oh, they're here! Places, people!"

The double doors swung open and a bright light appeared briefly, a carpet rolled out and the sound of trumpets were heard as a figure came in. SpongeTron grinned eagerly while Darry's eyes widen in shock. The heir was a light green mermaid wearing a tank top and seashell earrings, she had long purple hair with a long bang covering the top right half of her face. She had a bored expression as she entered the restaurant. Darry then had a stunned smile as he started shaking SpongeTron by his shoulders and was spouting out incoherent babbling.

SpongeBob stood in front of the heir and bowed, "Hello Princess. I'm SpongeBob, I'm the manager of this fine establishment." he signaled to Darry and SpongeTron. "These are the Nicktoons. They will be the ones guarding and helping you with your mission."

"Great, thanks." the mermaid replied with a bored tone.

SpongeTron went over to introduce himself while Darry stayed behind. He quickly took off his visor and shined it with his gloved hand before putting it back on. Then he brushed some of his hair back and checked his breath before following SpongeTron. "Greetings, Your Majesty." SpongeTron said with a bow. "I'm SpongeTron-Unit 001." he noticed Darry standing next to him silently with a goofy smile on his face as he stared at the mermaid princess. SpongeTron decided to elbow him to get him to speak.

Darry shook it off and pounds on his chest, "And I'm Danny-no-Darry Phantom, honored to serve you, Your Highness." He bowed down.

"Hey." she greeted. "And please, call me 'Cleo'. That is my name."

"Why don't you come over here with us, Cleo?" SpongeTron offered, signaling to a nearby table in the corner. "You can give us details on that mission you were talking about."

Cleo went over to the table and sat down while SpongeTron took a seat next to her. Darry, however, uses his shadow to kick the barrel's shadow, knocking it down and SpongeTron along with it. Darry then grabbed another barrel and quickly placed it next to Cleo, taking a seat right next to her, grinning right at her. SpongeTron frowned in annoyance as he took another seat. "So, what's this big mission you need our help with?" he asked Cleo.

"Yeah," Darry said as he leaned on the table, staring longingly at her. "We'd love to hear what you have to say."

* * *

While Cleo explains her mission to them, the other two Nicktoons along with Twitchy and Junior are hanging out at a fun place Tammy had mentioned earlier. They were hanging out at the bubble geysers that were shooting out bubbles every few seconds. Junior, holding his stuffed jellyfish doll, was playing around the bubbles as they came out. "Look at that one, Mr. Jelly." Junior cheerfully said as he cuddled his jellyfish doll. "It's so big and shiny."

Twitchy didn't seem to be interested in the bubbles at the moment due to having other things on his mind. He ate a cookie he was keeping his pocket and walked over to a cliff, spotting something below that made him spit out bits of his cookie. He realizes the reason Tammy and Tommy brought him and Junior along was because the geysers just so happen to be right next to the Bikini Bottom Tar Pits, and he sees Crash riding a unicycle across a tar pit with T2 sitting on top of him.

Crash then makes the unicycle bounce on the tightrope and him flipping through the air. Crash then wheels forward, bouncing off a large tar bubble and causing it to pop and splash a nearby woman with tar. They land on the ground and high-five in triumph. "That was seriously awesome, man." T2 says to Crash. "You got guts!"

"Don't I know it?" Crash replied. "It sure is nice to do stunts with someone who doesn't cry or snap at me for makin' someone cry." hearing this, Twitchy growls angrily.

T2 picked up a small rock and playfully elbowed Crash. "Hey, watch this." and pressed his fingers against the sides of his head, sending sonic waves from his forehead that hit a nearby tourist fish, giving him a memorized look as he walked across Crash's tightrope and stopped in the middle.

T2 took his control off the fish and he snapped back to normal, his eyes widen, realizing where he was. "Aah! How did I get out here?!" and his panicking caused him to lose his balance and fall in the tar. T2 picked up the discarded camera and took a picture of the flailing fish as he laughed. "Guess he's not hard-headed like you and me, huh Crash?" he asked, slapping the sponge on the back.

Crash laughed, "You got that right!" he said, slapping back the merman. They glance at the fish sinking slowly into the tar.

"GAAH! It's seeping into my skin!" the fish wailed.

Crash chuckled nervously, "Uh...shouldn't we help the guy out?"

"He got himself in there, he can get himself out." T2 replied with a scoff. "And if he's not tough enough to do it, then he gets what's coming to him." He turns away and begins to leave. "Let's go, man." Crash stared at the distressed fish, and then back the uncaring T2 leaving. Still with uncertainty, Crash followed his friend out of the tar pits.

Both unaware that watching the whole thing was Twitchy who stared in shock at both daredevils leaving an innocent bystander to sink in the tar pits that they caused him to fall in. Seeing no other option, Twitchy stepped back and ran off the cliff and landed onto the tightrope, diving into the tar. The tightrope pulled back and Twitchy was flung out while holding the fish. They both landed on the hard ground, covered in tar.

The fish stood up and looked down at the worn out Twitchy, "Oh thank you, little weasel! You saved me from becoming extinct!" Twitchy did not respond and instead lied on the ground and burped out a tar bubble.

The fish walked away, leaving the exhausted Twitchy behind. After a minute, Junior had made his way to the tar pit and stood in front of his older brother, obliviously greeting, "Hey Twitchy. Mr. Jelly says you need a bath."

The squirrel glared angrily just as Tammy and Tommy arrived. "What happened to you?" Tommy asked him.

Twitchy finally stood up and furiously said, "We gotta find Crash and that T2 guy! They're gonna be in HUGE trouble!"

"Is that so you and Crash can put aside your differences and be the dynamic duo with Junior again?" Tammy asked with a smile.

"Oh, I'll put aside our differences alright." Twitchy said, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth.

"Hooray!" Junior cheered with a huge smile, though Tammy and Tommy could sense the hostility in Twitchy's voice.

* * *

Back at the Krusty Krab, Cleo, SpongeTron, and Darry were still sitting together after the mermaid princess had finished explaining what she needed them to do. "But if your brother ran away from home, why do we need to find him?" SpongeTron asked Cleo. "Won't he just come back on his own?"

"No, he won't." Cleo explained, "You can say right now that he's on the run. I must find him before he gets himself into more trouble."

Darry grinned at Cleo, assuring, "Don't worry, Cleo. We'll find your missing bro. I once found my sister's cat when it wandered outside and got lost. She thought of me as a hero after that."

Seeing Darry sitting so close, she moved farther away and told SpongeTron, "Your friend is weird."

"Oh, you have NO idea," SpongeTron stated when he stood from his seat, "Okay, enough talking. Let's go and find him!"

The three exit the Krusty Krab to try and track down Cleo's brother. As they walk, Darry gets close to Cleo and asks, "So what kind of music do you listen to? Do you like pizza? If you were dry would your tail turn into legs? What's your opinion on ghosts? How about half-ghost?"

As Cleo just stares at him, SpongeTron quickly gets between them and backs Darry away. "Please excuse us, Cleo." SpongeTron said with an embarrassed grin. He moved Darry away and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I just wanna get to know her."

"You're compromising the mission the Creator assigned us to!" SpongeTron scolded, "Besides, she's a mermaid. I don't think... she's really the type of girl you should date."

"Buster's dating Marie and she's WAAAY not his type of girl."

"That's not the point."

"I can tell just by looking at Cleo that she's totally cool." Darry said, looking at Cleo as he smiled. "And I can also tell that she's totally into me. I just need to help her realize it."

"Didn't you say the same thing about Francesca?"

"Who's Francesca?" Darry said, looking dreamily at Cleo.

SpongeTron snapped his fingers in front of Darry's face and reminded, "We're on a mission. Can't this wait till later?"

"You've seen the movies. Nothing brings people closer together than action and adventure." he flies next to Cleo and starts flexing, "So Cleo, you know all my ghost fighting really helps me build muscle."

Cleo just stared at him in disapproval, "Have you forgotten we're supposed to be locating my brother before anything bad happens?"

"Of course we haven't." SpongeTron hastily said before punching Darry in the arm as he grumbled to the ghost boy, "Haven't we, Darry?"

"Yes- I mean, no- I mean everything will be fine." Darry nervously replied as he sweats. "Just count on me...I mean us."

Cleo nodded and stated, "I think I might know where my brother is, but we'll have to hurry."

"Don't worry, Cleo." Darry assured heroically. "I know a shortcut that can get us there in no time." he took off at fast speed, leaving Cleo and SpongeTron behind, only to come back a few seconds later. "Where are we going exactly?" Cleo stared at him with arms crossed as SpongeTron slapped his forehead in annoyance.

* * *

Who is the one who's right and who's wrong? Please leave a review what you think of the story and stay tuned for Part 2.


	33. Wrath of Triton: Part 2

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 15: Wrath of Triton**

**Plot****: **_After Twitchy disagrees with Crash's daredevil stunts putting Junior in danger, it puts a strain on their relationship and Crash begins hanging out with a merman named T2, who is just as wild and rebellious as Crash. The Nicktoons wanna help the brothers get back together, but have also been assigned a mission to aid the heir of King Neptune._

**Part 2**

* * *

In the town of Bikini Bottom, T2 was pouring tartar sauce on an empty street as Crash watches. Soon the last bit comes out and T2 looks through the empty glass jar. "You're out of the stuff, Crash." he told the sponge.

"Don't worry." Crash responded, "I'll run to the store and buy some more."

"No, don't bother." T2 said as he went over to an oil truck. "We'll just use this stuff." he picked up a sharp rock from the ground and stabbed a hole through the truck, spilling oil onto the street.

"Oil?" Crash asked in surprise. "That stuff is extra slick. I've never tried it before."

"Oh, that's not all." T2 added with a smirk as he used his telepathy to make a jellyfish appear. He then grabbed it aggressively and used its stingers to zap the large puddle of oil and make the whole street spark with electricity. "Will sliding all the way down that be extreme enough for you?"

"Heck yeah!" Crash grinned excitedly. He crouches down about to hop forward when he notices pedestrians walking, "Wait, what about them townsfolk?"

"What about them?" T2 asked in an uncaring tone. A lady fish was walking street when she reaches the electric oil slick road. Without paying attention, she slips on it and begins to slide uncontrollably across, getting zapped by electricity the whole entire time, until she reaches the other side and crashes into a wall.

Crash couldn't help but wince at this while T2 just laughed in amusement, "Ha ha! That was rad! Okay Crash, now it's our turn." Crash looks at his friend as T2 jumps into the oil slick. "Last one there's a rotten clam!" he down and gets zapped by the electricity.

Crash stares at few Bikini Bottomites who slipped into the oil and get zapped. He shook it off however and slides down on his belly. He wasn't really affected from the shocks due to his jumpsuit. "WA-HOOO!"

After they reach the end of the oil slick, Crash and T2 laugh in enjoyment. "Awesome, C-Man!" T2 said to Crash.

"'C-Man'!" Crash said with a laugh. "I like that!" the two high-five and the electricity around their bodies causes them to shock each other, much to their amusement.

Once they calmed down, Crash suggested, "I guess we should clean this up before anyone else slips on it."

"Why?" T2 asked with his arms crossed, smirking, "Did your big brother say you should clean it up?"

Crash became tense as he explained, "Well...it's just that...someone who's not as extreme as we are could get hurt. Like all these folks around here." he signaled to the pedestrians around them who were groaning in pain on the ground.

"If they can't handle it like we can, they should learn to be tougher." T2 responded, "Besides, only a real idiot would just walk across here without thinking it's dangerous."

"_La la la la la la!_" Crash's eyes widen as he recognizes this singing and turns to see Junior coming from the other side of the oil slick. Junior cheerfully waved and shouted, "There you are, Crash! We've been looking-" he was cut off when he slipped on the oil and came sliding down as he got zapped, crying in pain with each zap as he slid on the oil.

Crash gasped in horror as Junior stopped in front of them, lying on the ground with his body charred and sparking with electricity as he coughed out some smoke. However, T2 just pointed and laughed at him, "Ha ha! This little dude knows how to slide and fry."

"Junior! JUNIOR!" Crash cried out, running to his little brother. Just then, Twitchy, Tommy, and Tammy arrived to see the scene.

Twitchy held his head, gritting his teeth in terror when Poof turns into a magic box for Tommy. He sprinkles a little fairy dust all over Junior until POOF, Junior's injuries disappear in a mere second. Suddenly, Junior sprang to his feet with a huge smile, "I feel better now!"

Crash heaved a huge sigh of relief until a furious Twitchy got in his face, "What did you DO?" he demanded to know.

Crash was still in stun by what had happened and can only stammer, "I-I-I..."

But T2 stood behind him and asked, "You're not gonna let your own brother push you around like that, are you?"

Twitchy continued to yell at Crash, "Isawyourdangerousstunts! YouandthatTguyhavebeengettingEVERYONEhurt! NowyougotJuniorhurt! Whatdoyouhavetosayforyourself?!"

Crash stayed silent as he glanced at T2 glaring at him to fight back, Twitchy glaring at him to take responsibility for what he did, and Junior looking scared by all the tension as he hid behind Tammy and Tommy. All of a sudden, Crash takes off his helmet and throws it on the ground, running away as he cried.

Everyone glanced strangely. "Wow...didn't expect that," Tommy whispered to his sister.

"Hmph," Twitchy huffed, turning his head away. "Serves him right."

Junior's eyes begin to water. "I didn't want this. I want both my brothers happy and together again!" he cried.

Tammy then narrowed her eyes and stomped at T2. "How could you do this? Crash and Twitchy are brothers. How can you tear them apart?"

T2 scoffed, "If you ask me, I'd say older brothers stink! They are so annoying...especially older sisters..."

Tommy raised a finger, about to agree until Tammy glared at him aggressively. Twitchy growled angrily, taking offense, and turned away, "I'm gonna get a sundae ALONE!"

Tears fall down Junior's face as he hugs his jellyfish doll. "But I still want my brothers to be nice to each other again. Isn't there any way to help them?"

T2's eyes widen as he comes up with an idea. "Actually...there is a way. You see, I haven't been completely honest with C-Man or you guys. I'm actually a prince."

Tommy and Tammy's eyes widen. Junior's eyes widen as well. "You're a prince? A real prince?" he asked with an excited grin.

"Yes," T2 replied, getting a guilty look. "You see, I ran away from home to get away from my bossy older sister. I'm the heir of Neptune and she's always been jealous about that. So I thought if I can have some fun with the fish folk, I could have some more fun before my sister finds me and locks me up again."

"Man," Tommy said. "And I thought I had it bad."

Tammy punched Tommy in the arm and told T2, "If you're really the heir of King Neptune, how are you supposed to help Crash and Twitchy?"

"Neptune's trident." T2 explained. "It's the trident I will inherit when I become king of the sea one day. My sister is always trying to steal it from me. But if I can get to it while she's out, I'll be able to make Bikini Bottom a better place for Crash and his brothers." Tammy and Tommy look at each other skeptically until T2 asks, "So do you think you can help me get that trident?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of Bikini Bottom, a seahorse pulled carriage was being pulled while inside were Cleo, SpongeTron, and Darry. SpongeTron had an annoyed look since in the seat across from him, Darry was sitting next to Cleo as he talked to her more and more while the latter just sat there uninterested. "...so I know this great ice-cream place in Amity Park." Darry contently explained, "I don't know if mermaids can breathe air like they do in the movies, but in case they don't, I can fill up my old wagon with water and I can carry you in it. I also have a kiddie pool at my house in case you wanna come over and hang."

Cleo looked at Darry and sarcastically asks, "Does the sea water have any effect air breathers' brains?"

"Sea water doesn't scare me. In fact, I'm pretty good at holding my breath for a long time."

"Dear Neptune." SpongeTron groaned when he looked out the window.

"Just watch and be impressed." Darry said as he took a deep breath and changed into human form in order to attempt holding his breath underwater to show off to Cleo.

But Cleo didn't seem to be paying attention to him, but her faces freezes and she stands up from her seat, "Stop the carriage!" The carriage made a complete halt as SpongeTron and Darry nearly fell out of their seats, Darry's eyes were bulging out and face was turning blue as he now struggled to hold his breath. "I hear something." Cleo pointed out.

SpongeTron looked out the window again and spots something up ahead. "I see something. In the kelp bushes."

A flash of light suddenly appeared behind them, and Darry Phantom suddenly sprung up, panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath. "Stay…inside...where it's safe." he jumped out of the carriage. "I'll check it out." He ran over to the bush, where crying was heard. He reached inside and pulled out a red-headed sponge. Darry probably wouldn't have recognized him if not for his orange jumpsuit. "Crash?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, Darry." Crash said as he tried to put on a straight face. "Fancy seein' you here."

"What are you doing here?" Darry asked. "Shouldn't you be with..."

"Twitchy and Junior?" SpongeTron finished.

Crash screamed out in tears before saying, "Twitchy hates my guts and Junior is lucky to be alive. I never knew how dangerous my stunts could be to those not professionally trained. What have I done?"

Darry and SpongeTron glance at him strangely. "Someone pinch me, I must be dreaming. Did Crash just admit how dangerous his stunts are? YEOW!" he held his arm and glared at SpongeTron whose right arm is a pair of pinchers. "It was just an expression!"

"Oh, silly me. You know robots... can take things too literally," SpongeTron slyly said with his hands behind his back.

"Twitchy was right," Crash bowed his head. "I was gosh too excited about doin' stunts that I thought if I can handle it, so can he and Junior. I thought I was helpin' Junior become brave by makin' him face dangerous stuff, not endanger him."

"Well, I'm sure now that you realize this, Twitchy and Junior will forgive you." SpongeTron assured.

"No!" Crash said as he sobbed. "After that last stunt almost toasted Junior and a bunch of other folks, I'll never be able to have any more dangerous fun without bein' reminded of how much they hate me."

As Crash continues to sob, Cleo comes over and suddenly carries Crash in her arms and comforts him. "You poor thing. You shouldn't let one little mistake you made change who you are. You've realized the error of your ways and are willing to apologize for it, and that should be enough for you and everyone else."

Darry sighs longingly as he stares at Cleo. "She is so compassionate."

"You're in a dream state again, Dar, shall I pinch you again?" SpongeTron asked raising up his pincher claw as it sparks with electricity.

Crash sniffs up a tear and starts feeling better. He glances at Cleo, saying "Hey, y'all are a merperson too! Just like T2!"

"What?!" Cleo asked in shock, dropping Crash on the ground. "You know Triton the Second?"

"I sure do." Crash said as he stood up. "The two of us are best buds."

"You mean you hung out with him all day?" SpongeTron asked. "And he didn't do anything...wrong?"

Crash raised a brow, "What're y'all talkin' about?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Tommy, Tammy, Junior, and T2 hid behind the bushes to see Neptune Castle, heavily guarded by knights wearing metal armor. "Wow," Junior said in amazement. "That's your castle?"

"Duh, of course it is." T2 replied in a rude tone. He turns to the twins, "Ok, first things first. We gotta sneak past those guards and break in, then we split up to find the Trident."

"Got it!" Tammy raised a thumbs up.

"Wait, those guards are fishfolk, right?" Tommy pointed at the armored guards, "Why don't you use your telepathy thingy to control them or whatever?"

T2 frowned and answered, "As much as I hate to admit it, my telepathy can't get through metal. And thanks to this lame dress code, all the guards in the palace have to wear metal helmets."

"Don't worry." Tammy assured. "We'll just go with your plan, T. We'll get your trident before anyone else does."

"Whatever," T2 said, shrugging. "The trident can only be retrieved by someone of royal blood. So you losers distract the guards while I sneak inside."

"Ignoring the 'losers' bit," Tommy replied nod. "You got it."

"Let's go." Junior said as he rushed out and went in front of the guards. "Hi there!" he greeted with a wave. "What's your name?"

"This area's restricted." the guard sternly said to Junior. "State your business."

"Business?" Junior asked until he smiled and rambled, "My daddy owns a business. He works at the Krusty Krab, that's a business. They sell krabby patties there, and that business..."

As Junior kept the guards' attention, Tommy pushed T2 forward. "It's a weird way to sneak in, but hurry in and get your trident."

At this, T2 chuckled with a smirk, "Make way for the REAL heir." and went inside the castle.

"Wow," Tammy said to Tommy with a smile, "To think that we're actually helping the heir of King Neptune. I bet Dar and SpongeTron's mission is nothing compared to this."

Suddenly, the sound of jets was heard and SpongeTron suddenly rockets in front of them. "Tammy! Tommy! Thank goodness you're here! We found the heir of King Neptune!"

"What are you talking about?" Tommy asked. "WE found the heir of King Neptune."

"No, you didn't." SpongeTron insisted. "Do you even know the heir's name?"

"Yes, Prince Triton the Second!" Tammy pointed out, "He's in there to retrieve Neptune's Trident so he can have the power to oppose against his evil wacky sister trying to steal the throne from him!"

"We gotta stop him!" SpongeTron yelled, igniting his rockets to head toward the palace. But Tammy used her jump rope to lasso and throw him to the ground.

"Are you nuts, SpongeTron?" Tommy asked. "You can't go against the prince of the sea. If he doesn't do this, Bikini Bottom is doomed."

"No way!" SpongeTron retorted, activating his beamsword to slice the jump rope. But Tammy's weapon turned into a staff and she used it to deflect the weapon. "You've been misled."

As Tommy watched SpongeTron and his sister fight, Darry arrived with Cleo and Crash. "Guys, what's going on?" Darry asked, seeing the commotion.

Upon seeing Cleo, Tommy gasps and narrows his eyes. "You must be T2's sister." he said, summoning his chain hammers.

Before he can attack the mermaid, Darry moved himself in front of her. "Hey! There's no way I'm gonna let you attack Cleo. She's the heir of King Neptune, she's cool, she's beautiful, she's nice...she's beautiful." on his last words, his voice trailed off as he stared longingly at Cleo.

This gives Tommy the chance to smack Darry on the face with one of his chain hammers. "Snap out of it, Dar." Tommy called to him. "She obviously put some sort of spell on you with her evil mermaid magic!"

After recovering from the attack, Darry charges at Tommy, "You're the one who's under some sort of spell!"

"We have to stop Cleo's brother!" SpongeTron shouted as he fought against Tammy.

"And we have to stop T2's sister!" Tammy shouted. "She's the evil one! She's after T2's place on the throne, and she's after the trident!"

"Is that the kind of garbage he told you about?" Cleo asked, her hands on her hips.

The fight paused for a moment. "Garbage?" The twins asked.

"She's not evil! She's the mission the Creator told us about," SpongeTron explained.

Tommy and Tammy put down their weapons, "B-But T2 said he was the true heir and that his sister was an ugly sea witch trying to steal the crown."

"Oh please. I'm his older sister. It's a traditional ruling that the oldest should take the throne," Cleo explained, "Besides, do you think an irresponsible foul-mouth brat like him is worthy of the crown?"

"Good point," Tammy noticed.

"Okay, sure he's hot-blooded and a risk-taker," Crash pointed out. "Why would he wanna pit us against his own sister?"

"Princess!" a voice calls out as two guards come out. "Your father's trident has been stolen. We don't know who has stolen it since this kid was keeping us busy." one of the guards holds up Junior, who chuckled nervously.

Cleo gasped and frowned angrily, "T2..." she sneered.

"Right here, Sis!" T2 said with a triumphant smirk as he held the large trident.

Cleo gasped when she saw her brother in possession of their father's trident. "T2!" Tammy called out. "Did you really lie to us about being the true heir to Neptune and your sister wanting to steal the trident?"

"Duh, of course I did." T2 answered in an uncaring tone, "Not my fault you're all a bunch of suckers."

"But T2!" Junior pleaded, "You said if we helped you get the fork thingy, you'll make Bikini Bottom a better and happier place, especially for my brothers!"

"I am gonna make it a better place...for ME! Bikini Bottom doesn't need to be ruled by a lame boring goody-goody like my sister. I'm the only one cool enough to be a king."

"Hold your seahorses, T." Crash suddenly spoke up. "An ocean with an extreme feel and a danger-lovin' king is everything I've dreamed of. But if that means innocent folk, includin' my little brother and non-extreme friends are gonna get hurt, then I don't want it."

"Man, Crash," T2 said with a frown of disappointment. "I thought you were cool, but now you're just lame like everyone else here."

"Triton, I demand you return the trident to me," Cleo said in a stern voice with her arms crossed. "Or I'll have you arrested by the guards."

"They're not your guards anymore!" T2 smirked as the two guards aim their swords at him. The tip of Neptune's Trident glowed and T2 zapped the guards' helmets off with fireballs. Then, T2 held his forehead and used his telepathy against them. The guards go under a trance and silently bow to him.

"What are you doing?" Cleo asked in shock.

"Yes!" T2 yelled in triumph as the trident glowed with power. "I'm in charge now! And my first rule is...there are no rules!" he let out a large telepathic wave from his forehead, only this time the wave spread out even further and it even reached all through the city of Bikini Bottom.

Once it subsided, Tammy asked, "What happened? OW!" she yelled in pain and turned to see Junior holding up his jellyfish doll, which he used to hit Tammy over the head with.

"What'd you do that for?" Tommy asked until Junior swung his jellyfish doll over Tommy's head as well. "OW!"

"Junior, that's not nice." SpongeTron scolded.

But Junior just glared and remarked, "You can't tell me what to do!" and he blew a raspberry.

"Come on, dudes." one of the guards told the others. "Let's go smash stuff in the castle because we can!" they all run away laughing.

"YEEAAH!" the second cheered as they barge into the castle and break stuff.

The Nicktoons and Cleo stare at this strange behavior T2 has set upon them. They even glance at Junior who lifts up Cleo's carriage with his strength and throws it a hundred feet away and ran off to cause more destruction.

Crash smirks as he places his helmet back on and runs up to T2. "Come on, partner! Let's ditch these here losers and go do whatever we want!"

"Now that's more like it!" T2 said as he and the sponge laugh loudly in amusement and left to join the others in being more rebellious, leaving the non-sea creatures behind.

"Your brother just brainwashed everyone in Bikini Bottom into selfish insensitive rioting jerks!" Tammy exclaimed.

"Cool!" Tommy grinned until he was glared upon by the others, "I mean...NOT cool!"

"It's okay." Darry assured calmly, staring at Cleo dreamily. "Cleo can use her magic singing voice to turn everyone back to normal.

"I don't have a magic singing voice." Cleo dully pointed out.

"But your singing voice is magical, isn't it?" Darry sighed happily until SpongeTron slaps him.

"This is no time for courtship, Dar!" SpongeTron snapped and raised a finger up, "It's time for rescue. Nicktoons GO!" SpongeTron rocketed toward Bikini Bottom as Tommy and Tammy followed orders and joined him, along with Darry and Cleo.

* * *

At Goofy Goober's Ice Cream Party Boat, Twitchy was munching on huge piles of ice cream to get over his anger. "Stupid Crash, always endangering Junior. Dumb T2, making Crash side with him while endangering everyone else." He finished his bowl and slams the glass on the floor into pieces. "ANOTHER!"

"Coming up, sir!" a SpongeTron waiter called out and walks to the freezer to get Twitchy's refill. But when he opens the freezer, he sees children have broken in and are munching down all the ice cream present.

"Hey, you kids aren't allowed in here!" the ST-Unit scolded until one kid flung a spoonful of ice cream that hit his face.

"You're not the boss of us!" The kid said as all the children screamed and ran over the robot. Twitchy just witnessed the whole thing when he heard a noise.

He peeks around a corner and gasped to see the children causing a food fight with ice cream. Even the parents joined in the chaos, breaking chairs and tables. The person dressed in the Goofy Goober costume just wrecked the jukebox with his mike. While weirded out by the chaos, he drank his milkshake and nonchalantly walked out the door. He was relieved to get away from the commotion until his eyes widen, seeing the city in even more chaos. There were boats crashing everywhere, fish throwing rocks at windows, a mother fighting with her baby over a bottle, and roughhousing everywhere. Feeling a sugar rush, his right eye twitches and he suddenly speeds away, screaming at the top of his lungs.

* * *

At the Krusty Krab, the front doors open and the Nicktoons burst in. "Creator, be careful!" SpongeTron called out. "Everyone is-" but he stopped and fell silent in surprise.

Inside the restaurant, all the customers were throwing food everywhere and knocking over the chairs and tables. SpongeBob broke open the cash register with a hammer and Squidward pulled the cashbox out until the two fight over the contents of the box. Buster held all the buttons of the soda dispenser, spilling soda everywhere.

SpongeTron 363 was trying to calm everyone down, "Everybody, stop! This isn't allowed! What would the manager think?" but he stopped when he saw SpongeBob punch Squidward across the face.

SpongeTron 636 rushed over to the Nicktoons and franticly said, "Thank goodness you're here! Something terrible has happened! Everyone has gone crazy! It's like they suddenly became delinquents!"

"Unfortunately for you guys, they're not the only ones affected," Tommy mentioned as he points outside the chaos occurring in Bikini Bottom.

"We have to find my brother and take back the trident." Cleo informed them. "Without it, the mass range of his telepathy will disperse."

"Right!" Tammy said and suggested, "One of us should be with Cleo to find Triton the Second while the rest of us try to stop Bikini Bottom from endangering themselves or worse."

"I volunteer to be with Cleo!" Darry raised his arm as he leaned closer to her.

However, SpongeTron pops up between the two stating, "Uhh, splitting up is what got us into this mess."

"Okay...it's important as Nicktoons that we try to save the town," Tammy pointed out, "But Cleo may need help if she faces T2, so who should be with her?"

Suddenly, the doors burst open and everyone turns to see Twitchy with a determined look and twitchy right eye. "I'll do it," he states, breaking the milkshake glass in his fist without even flinching. The Nicktoons can guess how serious the hyper squirrel is.

* * *

In the city, things were still chaotic as many rules were broken. Suddenly, a racing boat speeds through the town. Driving was Crash with T2 sitting next to him, laughing as they swerved through the streets. In the streets, Junior pulls a parking meter out of the sidewalk and uses it to beat a mailbox. However, he does not see the boat with Crash and T2 inside coming right at him. The two were just laughing maniacally, not even paying attention to the road and Junior was so bent on juvenile destruction, he didn't even notice. When it seemed like Junior was about to be road kill, a fast blur suddenly sped by and pulled Junior out of the way with the boatmobile crashing into the wall.

It was Twitchy who saved his younger brother, but Junior just frowned and shoved him away. "Out of my way, loser!" he demanded before stomping away.

Crash and T2 step out of the wrecked boatmobile, laughing as they high-five. "That was rad!" T2 said. "Now that we can get away with whatever we want."

"What destructive unsafe and uncarin' thing should we do next?" Crash excitedly asked.

"Ahem." they turn to see Twitchy standing up ahead with his arm crossed and a candy cane between his teeth.

"Oh look," T2 mockingly said to Crash. "It's your boring rat-faced brother."

Hearing this made Twitchy bite his candy cane in half, "Oh! You're going down, merpunk!" he yelled and speed up towards the two. T2 grinned as he spins the trident around like a baton, creating a whirlpool. He swings the whirlpool towards Twitchy as it sucks the hyperactive squirrel in. Twitchy screams as he twirled in the whirlpool and was spit out towards the wall. But before he could hit the wall, he is caught by Cleo, who gently puts him on the ground.

"I've had enough of your fun and games, Triton!" Cleo hissed, "Hand me the trident before you cause more damage!"

"You're not the boss of me anymore!" Triton shouted. "I'm the king now and I've made everyone cooler!"

"You've made everyone act like delinquents!" Twitchy shouted. "How can you help him do it, Crash? He's even made Junior turn dangerous!"

"NO! He's made Junior and everyone else more awesome-er!" Crash yelled out, "Now, NO one can tell us what to do anymore!"

"T2, look around!" Cleo pointed at the chaos around them, "The ruler of the seas wouldn't let all of this happen! As a king, you have to be aware of the consequences of your actions and think about those around you. These are the people you should be responsible for."

"Blah! Blah! Blah!" T2 yapped, making a hand gesture, "All that sounds BORING! As king of the seas, I can do what I want, WHEN I want."

"You're no king!" Twitchy growled out, "You're a tyrant who doesn't care about anyone 'cept yourself!"

"You know, I've had enough of this," T2 said, pointing the trident at Twitchy as it bursts into flame. Twitchy gasped as he and Cleo back away. "Say hi to Davy Jones for me, rodent!" T2 laughed.

He was about to fire a blast to annihilate the threats when Crash pushed T2, causing him to misfire. Twitchy is surprised to see his brother rebel against the merman. "Dude, what are you doing?" T2 asked when Crash grabbed hold of the trident and tries to pry it off his hands.

"Ain't nobody harms my big brother!" Crash yelled out as he yanks the trident. "Not even a rad king!"

T2 pulls the trident back and uses his other hand to touch his forehead, "Let go! I command you!" he yelled, using telepathy on him. But his ability did not affect the sponge and his one hand on the trident gives Crash the advantage to steal it away from T2.

"Like they said, you ain't no king." Crash said, spinning the trident in his hand. "You're just reckless."

From behind a building, Darry Phantom phased out from the wall and shouted with a point, "Nicktoons Go!" Tammy jumped out and wrapped her jump rope around T2's arms, binding them and SpongeTron fired a net at him, trapping him inside while Tommy walked over and held his magic rifle at him.

The power of Neptune's trident dies down and the mind control spell wears off. All the fish look around confused, wondering what had happened. Junior held the parking meter and looked at it. "Hey, I think someone lost this!" he shouted.

But then another boatmobile speeds down the street out of control. A fish was at the wheel, screaming, "Why am I driving like a maniac?!" the boat swerves as it goes straight for Cleo, who had no time to react.

"CLEO! LOOK OUT!" Darry yelled as he flies right toward the mermaid princess and pushes her out of the way of the out of control boatmobile.

Once the boat crashed and the driver ran away, Cleo sat up, surprised by what happened. "Darry..." she said in surprise. "You...saved me."

"I did?" Darry asked until he smiled in realization. "Hey, I did!"

For the first time, Cleo smiles at Darry and the ghost boy smiles back, but the moment was interrupted when SpongeTron shouts, "Cleo! Crash has the trident!"

Cleo swims over to Crash, who gracefully hands over the trident. "Here ya go, Your Majesty."

"Thank you so much," Cleo said, taking back the trident when she realized, "Wait, how were you able to break off Triton's telepathy?"

Crash laughs and answers. "That's simple. I was never under his telepathy."

"But..." Darry was saying, confused. "You're a sea creature. Sure you have squirrel genetics, but..."

Crash took off his helmet and pounded the top of his head, making a 'clank' noise. "I guess it's because of this metal platin' in my head that kept my mind clear. I just pretended to be destructive so I can get that varmint when the time was right."

T2 overheard everything and mumbled to himself in defeat as Tommy and Tammy chuckled in amusement. "Who's the loser now?" Tammy asked.

"You got it wrong, sis, how about King of the Losers!" The twins chuckled as they fist bump.

"So if you were faking it, does that mean..." Twitchy asked, trailing off due to his surprise over the whole thing.

Clearing his throat, Crash awkwardly begins explaining, "I...I know now that you were right. I was bein' too reckless. I care about Junior just as much as you do, and I promise that I won't make him do anything dangerous that he doesn't wanna do." he slumps over, "I hope y'all can forgive me for actin' like a jerk."

Twitchy pauses for a moment until he grins and punches Crash in the arm. "I'llforgiveyouifyoucanboarddownsandmountainblindfolded!"

"Ha!" Crash laughed in mockery. "I can do it on one foot with both hands tied behind my back too!"

Seeing his brothers getting along again, Junior smiled and ran up to them, pulling them in a hug. "You guys are friendly again!" he said, pulling them close. "I've never been happier!"

The Nicktoons smile at each other, happy that the SquarePants brothers are together again, as Tommy points out, "Missions accomplished."

* * *

Soon, the trident is returned to Neptune's palace and T2 was locked in the dungeon for his ill-behavior, at least until his and Cleo's father would deal with him. Cleo soon conversed with the Nicktoons outside the palace. "Thank you, Nicktoons." Cleo said with a grateful smile. "With my brother being punished for his crimes, the sea can rest easy now that it knows its true heir."

"It was our pleasure, Your Highness." Tammy replied with a smile.

"I especially want to thank you, Darry Phantom." Cleo added, smiling directly at Darry. "I can see why you are the one who leads your team."

Darry chuckles and blushes, "Y-Yeah," he responded sheepishly. "You're not a bad leader yourself."

"Darry, I'd like to thank you...in a special way." Cleo said as she begins to lean closer to him.

Seeing this, Darry grins and puckers his lips as he leans toward Cleo, preparing to receive her kiss. As they got closer, Cleo moves her bangs aside, showing her whole face. Once Darry opens his eyes and sees this, he stops and his eyes widen in shock by what he sees. In the middle of her face was just one single eye that had been hidden by her bangs the whole time. While Darry was freaked out by this, Cleo just had her eye closed and was expecting a kiss from the ghost boy.

Darry just backed away and asked, "So...you're part Cyclops?"

"That's right. Must have got it from my mother's side," Cleo said carelessly as she fluffs her hair. "Now where were we?" she grabs Darry and attempts to kiss him, only this time, Darry resists.

"Uh, you know, I don't think this is gonna work out." Darry nervously says as he pulls away from Cleo. "We should...see other people."

He then flies away as fast as he can, but Cleo shouts, "Darry, come back! You don't know what you're missing!" and swims after him.

Darry flew away to try and avoid the Cyclops mermaid, who was still determined to kiss him as thanks for his help. SpongeTron, Tammy, and Tommy just watch, feeling amused by all of it. "You know," SpongeTron told the twins. "They aren't such a bad couple after all."

**The End**

* * *

And a happy ending for everyone- well, mostly everyone. Hope you enjoy and leave a review and stick around for the next story, "Return of Phantom".


	34. Return of Phantom: Part 1

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 16: Return of Phantom**

**Plot:** _Dani Phantom returns to Amity Park and meets her niece and nephew for the first time. Darry is thrilled to have another half-ghost to train him, but faces the ultimate decision when offered to go travel the world with her. Will his friends and family support his choice? And can Jimmy win Cindy back after she learns of his past relationship with the ghost woman._

**Part 1**

* * *

One morning in Amity Park, Sam had made breakfast and Darry came into the kitchen with a yawn, looking tired. "Morning Dar." Sam greeted as he sat at the table. "You don't look too well." She noticed.

Darry sighs and rubs his eyes. "I just didn't sleep all that well. Just a bad dream."

"I told you to use that dream catcher I got you for Christmas." Yuki pointed out. She turns to Danny and asked, "Dad, are you still taking me to the movies today?"

Danny's eyes widen until he responds, "Oh, sorry Yuki, but I already promised Darry I would help him train today."

"What? No fair! You've been training with him since last week!" Yuki complained.

"If I'm ever gonna be a good half-ghost someday, I have to learn from the best." Darry mentioned.

"Oh! Just cuz you and dad are the only two half-ghosts in the world means that you have to be spending more time together than with the human girl who can only sense dead people," Yuki said dully while crossing her arms.

Danny felt nervous by the tension while Darry tried explaining, "You just don't understand what we have to do because you never..."

"Never what?" Yuki asked angrily, "Had superpowers of my own? Well, Danny Phantom or not, he's my dad just as much as he is yours and I should get to spend time with him too. Why don't you find someone else to practice being a hero with for once?"

She, Darry, and Sam stare back at him when Danny cleared his throat, "You know, she kinda has a point. Maybe we can reschedule our training next time?"

Darry groans, "Fine. Maybe there's someone I can train with back at HQ." Feeling angry, he stood up from the table and stormed out of the kitchen.

After he left the house, Darry looked up and noticed SpongeTron approaching while pushing Max in a stroller. "Hey Darry," the robot greeted. "I'm taking Max on a morning stroll through lovely Amity Park, wanna join us?"

"Sure..." Darry dourly answered. "Not like I have anything better to do."

Max blew a raspberry at Darry, knowing he was being dishonest. SpongeTron then replied, "Sounds like someone got up on the wrong side of the sleeping quarters."

"Well, my dumb sister stole my dad from me." Darry explained as they walked. "I've been without ghost powers for nearly two months so my skills are a bit rusty. My dad's been helping me get back in the game and now Yuki's complaining about it."

"Darry, ever since you got your powers back, you've been just as tough as ever. One day without training isn't gonna kill ya." SpongeTron assured.

"Well, as much as I hate to say this, I wish Vlad Masters still had his powers. He was the only half-ghost other than my dad, and since there are no other half-ghosts around, I've got no one else to show me how to do my job."

"Too bad there are no other half-ghosts." SpongeTron said with a laugh. "Then you can learn twice as many skills."

But suddenly, a satellite dish comes out of SpongeTron's head and spins around, tracking something. "Whoa," the robot said in surprise. "I'm tracking an unidentified ectoplasmic energy source heading toward town."

"Doesn't sound good," Darry guessed and ordered SpongeTron, "Contact Tommy and Tammy. I'll meet up with you guys later." He changes to ghost form and flies off.

"Yes sir!" SpongeTron said with a salute while Max copies him.

Darry flew above the city, heading outside the city limits. "Makes me wish I had a ghost sense to find out what I'm expecting." he said to himself until he spots a bright green figure flying a fast speed towards Amity Park. He smirks, "Or maybe I don't." He flew at fast speed to the figure and collided with the figure. Darry grabbed the ghost by the collar and held up his fist, preparing a punch, only for his eyes widen to see who the ghost was.

It was a woman with glowing green eyes, white hair in a long ponytail, and was wearing baggy black and white pants, and a black and white top that showed her midriff and had a DP emblem on it.

She was prepared to strike him down as well, but stopped when she got a closer look at him. "You...look like someone I know." she told him.

"So do you," Darry replied, "You are wearing an outfit similar to my dad's."

* * *

Soon, the two went to Fenton Works and the ghost woman was introduced to Danny and Sam, however, it was a surprise to Darry and Yuki that the adults already knew her. "Danielle! It's good to see you!" Sam said happily, hugging the ghost woman. The woman was in human form, having black hair and blue eyes like Danny, though her hair was long and tied in a ponytail while two strands poked out from the sides. She wore a blue jacket with black tanktop, khaki jeans, and white sneakers.

"It's been so long." Danny said in joy, holding her hands. "How have you been?"

"I've been going where ever the wind takes me." Danielle answered. "While you've been here protecting our hometown, I've been taking care of the rest of the world."

"Well, it's great to have you back. You know you're welcomed to stay as long as you want."

"Wait a minute." Yuki suddenly interrupted. "Who are you? Does Dad have another sister that we've never met before?"

"And how is it that you have ghost powers too?" Darry asked as well.

"Long story short... she's Danny's once-removed 'cousin'/ reformed ectoplasmic clone created by Vlad Masters," Sam explained, "She's also one of the Nicktoons' allies and was adopted by the Fentons after the Disasteroid incident."

"She's been away for so long, you guys never got the chance to meet." he introduced his kids, "This is our son, Darry, and this is our daughter, Yuki. Kids, this is Danielle."

"You can just call me 'Dani'." she mentioned.

Yuki smiled. "Wow, I never knew we had another aunt."

Darry smiled in excitement as well, "Best of all, we have another aunt, who has ghost powers.

Dani turned to Danny and asked, "So, I've been hearing rumors that the Nicktoons are back. Are they true?"

"Well, yes, but I'm not one of them." Danny sheepishly answered.

Darry popped up between them and said, "I'M one of them." he pointed to himself. "And I'm also the leader of them."

Yuki then butted in and added, "I'm a Nicktoon as well...almost. I'm at least a Nicktoon Cadet."

Dani chuckled and said to the Fentons, "You guys got some great kids."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Sam said, wrapping one arm around Danny.

"So..." Dani asked, crossing her arms and smiling, "Where are the rest of the original Nicktoons? What about the new ones?"

"They're back at HQ training," Danny explained when his face lit with an idea, "You know, Dani? You have much more experience in the field than I have nowadays. How would you like to train Darry?"

"Me?" Dani asked in surprise. "Train your son?"

Darry's face glows as he excitedly shouts, "That would be great! Yuki can spend more time with Dad and I can have the opportunity to learn gnarly fighting skills from another half-ghost family member!"

Seeing Darry's enthusiasm, Dani shrugs and responds, "Well, I guess it'll be okay. After all, it's been a while since I had another superhero to hang out with."

While Darry pumped his fists into the air, Danny suggested, "Here's another idea, why don't you stop by HQ? I'm sure Timmy, SpongeBob, and everyone else would like to get reacquainted with you."

"That's a great idea." Darry agreed. "I can introduce you to my team."

Dani giggled and replied, "I can't wait. I wonder if they'll remember me."

"And if you need Daddy, he'll be with me at the cinema," Yuki said, pulling Danny to the door so they can hang out.

"Right..." Danny said as he was dragged out the front. "We'll catch up later, Dani." he said before he and Yuki went outside.

Sam smiled and told Dani, "I'll make something special for dinner tonight to celebrate. I hope you like veggie."

After she left, Darry whispered to his aunt, "We'll grab some grub before we come home."

* * *

Soon, Darry took Dani to Nicktoon HQ where they found all the adults and the Nicktoons training, and Darry stopped them to introduce them all to his aunt. However, Timmy, SpongeBob, and Tak didn't need an introduction and were happy to see her again. SpongeBob hugged her and said, "I can't believe it's really you. It's been so long."

"Yeah, where have you been this whole time?" Tak asked.

Dani answered, "I've pretty much been everywhere. Years ago when Danny's evil other self came back, Danny suggested I leave Amity Park to keep him from finding out I exist. But even after Danny told me he was gone, I decided to keep traveling since it was something I love to do. I'm pretty much a hero to everyone in the world now."

"Wow," Tommy said in amazement. "You're doing Danny Phantom's job in all the places he can't be."

"And you're a girl." Tammy pointed out with a sheepish giggle. "...That's pretty cool."

Dani smiled at the twins until she tilts her head up to see Jimmy and Cindy. Strangely, Jimmy had a sheepish grin as he does a small wave. "It's been awhile since we last met, Jimmy," she said with a warm smile.

"Oh yeah," Jimmy quickly agreed. "A REAL while. Can't even remember how long it's been."

However, she runs up to him and hugs him tightly, much to Cindy's dismay. "You haven't changed a bit." She said with a chuckle.

"What are you talking about?" Timmy asked Dani. "Wasn't he in grade school the last time we all saw each other?"

"Actually, it wasn't too long ago when I last saw Jimmy." Dani pointed out and she began recalling, "I think it was nine years ago. I came here to Retroville and we met up again. We went out and we spent the whole day together."

"Wait..." Tak said as he began to realize, "So you two...dated?"

"Nine years ago?" Cindy repeated, glaring at Jimmy, "You mean AFTER you broke up with me?!"

"No!" Jimmy immediately answered, "I mean, yes! I mean, it was actually three months after that and we were only together for one day."

"Then we dated again a week after," Dani contently mentioned, making Jimmy smack his head.

This made Cindy madder. "Wait, lemme explain!" Jimmy tried to calm her, "It was just a typical thing, going to the movies, having coffee, getting dinner. It's what you and I did as well."

But Cindy remained angry, getting more furious by the minute, "So after you left me at the altar, you went off to smooch a ghost?!"

"We didn't smooch...much." Jimmy tried to defend, only to realize how worse he was making the situation.

"What ELSE did you do together that was so wonderful?"

"Uh..." Tak said awkwardly as he grabbed Dani and Timmy by the shoulders. "Why don't the four of us catch up somewhere else?"

"Agreed." SpongeBob quickly added as the adults rush out of the room.

The Nicktoons also left the confrontation between Jimmy and Cindy and went to SpongeTron's room. Darry leaned against the door and sighed in joy, "I still can't believe it. I have an aunt who is half-ghost like my dad."

"So she's really gonna train you instead of your dad?" SpongeTron asked.

"That's right. Now whenever my dad is busy, I can just have my aunt take care of the training."

"But Darry," Tammy began saying, now looking uncertain. "How long is your aunt gonna stay with you?"

"I don't know," Darry answered with a shrug. "Forever I guess."

"Forever? If you haven't noticed, she left your family and traveled around the world for about ten years," Tommy recalled.

"As weird as this sounds, Tommy may be right." SpongeTron uneasily agreed. "It does seem kinda strange that she would pop by unexpectedly and decide to stay with you."

But Darry still remained in denial, "You guys just don't know my Aunt Dani the way I do. Seeing how important being a ghost fighter is to me, she has to stay in order to make sure I get all the training I need."

"But you just met her." Tammy pointed out.

"It's a...Phantom Connection we have. You wouldn't understand."

Afterwards, Darry left the room, leaving his friends in the alone. "I hate it when he gets like this." Tommy mentioned dully.

* * *

The next early morning, Yuki was sleeping soundly in her bed until she was awoken by a strange noise coming from outside. She gets up and looks out the window to see Dani and Darry Phantom training in the backyard. Darry fires ghost rays from his hands; knocking down a couple of cans they were using as targets. However, for the last remaining can, Darry jumps in the air and swings his leg out, firing a ghost ray from his foot and directly hitting the can.

"Way to go, Darry." Dani congratulated, clapping her hands. "Your dad's done a great job teaching you."

Darry just shrugged and modestly answered, "Eh, I've picked up a few tricks of my own. So can you do a ghostly wail? How about ice powers? Do you know any powers my dad doesn't know?"

"Oh, you mean this?" She said as her hands glow a bright blue color. She creates a bow made of ice and extracts an icy spear from the middle. Taking aim high at a tree, she releases the spear and hits an apple as it falls off the branch and bounces on the soft grass. She takes the apple, cleans it on her shirt, and takes a bite.

"Dude, that's so gnarly!" Darry said amazed.

Dani swallowed and explained, "Yeah, I've learned a lot during the past ten years. On the other hand, I haven't mastered his Ghostly Wail."

"At least you can do that kind of stuff." he slumped over and admitted, "Since I'm only one-quarter ghost, can't do any of the cooler stuff. I don't even have super strength."

"Don't talk down about yourself, Dar." Dani encouraged. "I'm sure there are things you can do that's awesome."

Darry remembered something and grinned. "Well, I learned this..." Unnoticed by his aunt, he puts his hand behind his back and leans against the house, seeping his hand into the shadow projecting on the wall. A shadowy hand forms and seeps from the house, into the ground, and rises behind Dani. The hand gives Dani a small tap on the shoulder. She turns around and gasped in shock as the large shadow gives her a fright. The hand points ahead and Dani turns to see Darry grin as he pulls his hand out and the large shadow disappears.

"Wow, that is impressive." Dani admitted, still a bit startled. "Anything else?"

Darry suddenly frowned as he uncomfortably remembers one more additional power he had. "Well...there is another power I learned, but... I never use it. Not since it nearly killed me...and everyone else."

Dani's eyes widen in surprise as she guesses, "Is it...that ghost rage I've heard about?"

"Yes! That power nearly ruined my whole life. I lost my ghost powers for a while and I've been having nightmares lately. But don't tell anyone about that last part, okay?"

Dani glanced at him worriedly, "Nightmares?"

Darry said nothing for a while until he changed the subject, "So are there any new moves you can teach me?"

Dani looked at him worried, but smiled and patted him on the head. "Well then, let's continue to our little session."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Nicktoon HQ in Retroville, Cindy was bathing Max in the kitchen sink. Jimmy then walked over and greeted Cindy with a wave, "Hey Cindy. How are you doing?" but Cindy just turned her head away while scrubbing Max's hair.

Jimmy stayed silent, "Still mad at me huh?"

"Gee, what ever gave you that idea?" Cindy asked sarcastically.

"Cindy, I've already told you," Jimmy tried explaining, "The relationship Dani and I had is in the past."

"Oh, is it?" Cindy asked, still bitter. "Cuz she seemed really happy to see you."

Jimmy shrugged and responded, "It was just strictly platonic."

"If it was really nothing, why didn't you say anything before?" Cindy demanded to know while Max chewed on a rubber duck.

"I never thought it was important. Dani never got mad when we she saw us together!"

Cindy grabbed a towel and pulled Max out of the sink. "If that's how you feel, then why don't you spend time with your intangible girlfriend?" and stormed off.

Jimmy groaned, holding his head, "What am I gonna do now?"

SpongeTron suddenly popped up from underneath and answered, "Personally, I think you should've married someone who is less of the jealous-type." Surprised, Jimmy looked around, wondering where the robot came from. "But if I were you, I would do whatever it takes to win back my one true love!" SpongeTron suggested and sighs dreamily, "Just as I would do for my beloved Java...

Jimmy ran a hand down his face and responded, "Maybe I should talk to someone else."

* * *

Later that day, Darry and Dani walked back into Fenton Works after a long morning of training. "That was the most fun I've ever had." Darry said cheerfully to his aunt. "I can't wait to do it again. How about tomorrow?"

Dani chuckled nervously and replied, "Sorry, but Sam and I are going shopping with Jazz."

"Oh, well, how about the day after then?"

"Well, I wanted to hang out with your sister first, and then I'll be chatting about my adventures with Danny."

"Well, all that sounds good," Darry smiled, "Since you'll be staying with us now."

Dani almost choked, "W-What do you mean?"

"Duh," Darry answered with a calm smile, "Since you've been traveling the world this whole time, you're obviously settling down here in Amity Park. Here. With us."

"Uhhh, Darry?" Dani said nervously, "I think you misunderstood something."

Darry frowned. "Pardon?"

"Look, I just wanted to visit you guys cuz it's been so long," Dani explained, "And once the week is done, I'll fly off and fulfill all my duties around the world again."

Darry's jaw nearly dropped, but he decided to hold it back, not wanting to create a bad impression on her. He cleared his throat, "Oh, I get it. T-That's cool. I understand."

"Yes, but it was really great to see everyone, especially you, Dar," Dani warmly said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "You're just as strong and determined as your father, so it got me thinking... why don't you come with me after my visit?"

Darry's eyes widen in surprise by her offer, "Me? Come with you? You mean like, fly around the world, fight crime and save people, and become a world-renown hero?"

"That's right."

"Gnarly! That's...that's something I've wanted to do my whole life!" then he frowned when he remembered something, "But what about my family...and my friends? How long until I see them again?"

"I couldn't say." Dani honestly answered. "But tell you what, why don't you think it over this week? But there's one thing you have to do for me if you decide you wanna go: get your parents' permission first."

After Dani left to give him some time to think, Yuki walked into the kitchen and saw Darry standing by himself. "Hey Dar," Yuki greeted her brother, "I see you're finally done with training, so you wanna go get some lunch?"

"Uh...sorry Yuks, but I got a life decision to make." Darry answered, "I think I'm gonna travel around the world with Aunt Dani."

Yuki's eyes widen. "Do Mom and Dad know?"

"I'm gonna ask them first and see what they think," Darry answered.

"But...what about the Nicktoons? And Amity Park?" Yuki asked, a bit concerned.

"Well...I don't know yet. But if I do, I'll be able to travel the world and be a hero where ever I go."

Darry walked out of the kitchen to think it over some, but Yuki suddenly crosses her arms and glares, "How could he even think about going?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of town inside a large abandoned warehouse, the Syndicate, consisting of Professor Calamitous, Mr. Crocker, Plankton, and Traloc, were sitting at a table playing poker. Crocker puts down his cards and chuckles. He was about to take the pot of chips until Plankton jumps on top of them. "Don't think know so, Denzel." he says, putting his hand down, "Full house."

Angered by Plankton's third victory in a row, Calamitous said, "Rematch" and began shuffling. However, the large doors of the warehouse blew apart, surprising them and knocking them down.

Standing in the doorwary was a shadowy figure with a cape, who spoke with a deep cold voice, "Looks like I finally found you idiots."

Traloc looked up and asked nervously, "Who are you?"

The figure holds up his fist as it glows an eerie green, "If you all value your lives, I have a favor I need you all to do for me."

* * *

Later that night, Yuki was sitting against the wall as she listened in on the conversation Darry was having with his parents. "...So you see, guys?" Darry asked with a nervous grin, "This is my big chance to take my own path and spend time with the aunt I never knew I had."

Both Danny and Sam were surprised after hearing that Dani had offered Darry the chance to go with her on her travels, but seemed unsure whether to let him go or not.

Darry sighed and explained, "Since Dani was concerned about you two, she suggested I ask you first. So what do you think?"

The parents looked at each other. "Well, if that's what you want, Dar, it's fine with us," Danny stated.

"NO FAIR!" Darry yelled, throwing a tantrum, "This is a big-time opportunity and you never let me do what I-" but he stopped realized, "Wait, you're fine with this?"

"I'm just as surprised as you are." Sam added as she stared at her husband oddly.

"I know, I know," Danny was explaining, "Normally I would think Darry is too young to be leaving home to travel around the world, but I do agree this is a big opportunity and I trust Dani to look after him."

"So you're saying I can go?" Darry asked in excitement.

"It looks like we are, Dar." Sam answered. "But are you sure this is what you wanna do?"

"I've already made up my mind. I'm gonna go with Aunt Dani and become a hero of my own." Darry stands up and leaves the kitchen to head up to his room.

When they were alone, Danny's expression saddened, "Though I have to admit, it is gonna feel a little weird not having Darry around."

"I know," Sam agreed as she took Danny's hand. "But let's remember that where ever he goes, he'll be happy."

"Well, the three of us were able to handle you being gone for 10 years," Danny recalled, "I'm a bit concerned though about Yuki. Will she miss him?" Still listening from the other side of the wall, Yuki stood up and stormed away with an angry scowl across her face.

* * *

Lots of thing going on here, but what will it all add up to? Review what you think and stick around for the next part.


	35. Return of Phantom: Part 2

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 16: Return of Phantom**

**Plot:** _Dani Phantom returns to Amity Park and meets her niece and nephew for the first time. Darry is thrilled to have another half-ghost to train him, but faces the ultimate decision when offered to go travel the world with her. Will his friends and family support his choice? And can Jimmy win Cindy back after she learns of his past relationship with the ghost woman._

**Part 2**

* * *

A couple days later, Jimmy was sitting at the Turners' kitchen table across from Timmy, after spending most of the week in Dimmsdale since he couldn't go home to a furious Cindy. "Thanks again for letting me stay here, Timmy." Jimmy said as he tapped on the sides of a coffee cup, "You have no idea how hard it is to live with Cindy ever since she found out about me and Dani."

"But how is it that you dated Dani if none of us ever saw her after we ended the Nicktoons?" Timmy asked curiously.

"It happened years ago, like I said." Jimmy explained, "Dani made her way to Retroville and I ran into her after she stopped a bank robbery. We talked and I let her stay at my place for a while and soon it just sorta happened."

"Sounds like enough to get any wife mad." Timmy dully pointed out.

Jimmy sighed, "So what am I gonna do now?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Tammy said as she and Tommy pop up behind Jimmy, startling him. He turns his head, wondering where the kids came from.

"We're gonna get your wife back!" Tommy stated.

"Yeah, you two are meant for each other...like two peas in a pod."

"Like peanut butter and jelly."

"Coffee and cream!" Poof said, appearing in front of Jimmy.

"Mold and cheese!" Cosmo hovered behind him, making the others stare.

Tammy began explaining, "You just need to show her that she's the only one for you; and I suggest we start by..." but she was cut off by Tommy's Recaller ringing.

Tommy answered the device, "Yeah, what is it? Oh, Yuki, you never called before. Wait, what? You serious?" he immediately hangs up and drags Tammy away. "Got a problem. You're on your own, Neutron."

As they watch the twins leave, Timmy turns to his friends, "They're right, Jimmy. Though I have absolutely no idea why she would fall for a nerd like you, you two are obviously soulmates."

"Aw, thanks, Turner," Jimmy said gratefully, "I think..."

"Which is why I have an idea..." Timmy suggested and snaps his fingers as Cosmo and Wanda appear behind him.

* * *

At Nicktoon HQ, Darry knocks on the door to SpongeTron's door. "Hey ST! Do you have a GPS I can borrow?" he called.

The door automatically opens and Darry walks in, curious to see no one was around. But afterwards, the door closes behind him and he hears a voice, "Hello Darry," and he turns around to see a chair turn around with SpongeTron ominously sitting in it with his hands resting on his lap.

Darry turns and sees Tammy and Tommy pushing the large computer in front of the door, blocking the entrance. "You do know I can just phase out of here, right?" Darry reminded them.

"We don't need to be taking orders from you anymore." Tommy angrily said with his arms crossed. "I thought we were friends, but you betrayed us!"

Darry blinked his eyes and realized, "Yuki told you guys, didn't she?"

"Of course she did!" the lid of the recycling bin swings open and Yuki pops up from inside, looking furious.

"Alright, what's this about?" Darry asked, looking annoyed.

"You know exactly what this is about?" Yuki yelled, "Why would Aunt Dani invite you to go with her to where ever she wants?"

"And how could you not tell us?" SpongeTron asked, looking hurt.

"Hey, I was gonna tell you guys after I told Mom and Dad," Darry explained, "So why are you guys so upset about it?"

"Cuz that would mean you're gonna leave the team!" Tommy accused.

"Well, you didn't seem to mind when I left the team months ago," Darry recalled.

"But you're not just leaving the team, you're leaving the town." Tammy pointed out. "Do you even know how long it'll be until you see us again?"

"Our family just got back together, and now you're gonna leave for who knows how long?" Yuki asked. "And I suppose Aunt Dani invited you because you have ghost powers?"

"Guys, you're acting crazy." Darry interrupted, annoyed, "Don't you understand this is my chance to be a world-famous hero and to learn from one? You should be happy for me."

The three younger kids and robot gave Darry a scowl. Darry sighed, "If Mom and Dad were alright with it, why can't you be too? Besides, it's not just an opportunity for me, it's for you guys as well. SpongeTron can be the leader of the group and Yuki can be Amity Park's new defender. I'll admit, she's a better shot than I am." Yuki pondered over this. "Besides, you guys won't need me anymore since the Cadets will be graduating soon. They're gonna be actual Nicktoons and help you out. So I don't see what the problem is."

But Tammy suddenly bursts into tears and grabbed Darry in a big hug, much to his surprise. "The problem is we'll be losing our best friend!" she said through her sobs.

SpongeTron began to sob as well while hugging Darry, "How do we know you won't forget us while you're gone?!"

"Take us with you at least!" Tommy begged as he joined in the hug.

While Darry was beginning to feel a little sorry for his friends missing him, Yuki turned away and scowled angrily with her arms crossed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dani enters the HQ and runs into Cindy, "Hey, I'm here to pick up Darry? You know where he is?"

Cindy just glared and responded, "No, and I don't know where Neutron is either. I'm sure you'd like to know that, would you?"

Dani raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms. "Is there a problem between us?"

"Oh, did you forget already?" Cindy asked, "Then let me bring back the memo... YOU WERE DATING MY HUSBAND AFTER HE BROKE UP WITH ME!"

Though surprised by her outburst, Dani frowned and calmly replied, "Yeah, so? That was years ago."

"But not that many years ago that you just happen to show up after not having been mentioned all this time!"

Dani sighs in frustration and mentions, "Do you even know why we broke up?"

"Of course!" Cindy growled until she calmed down and realized, "Actually, I don't recall that."

"Well, first things first, I was the one who broke up with Jimmy," Dani admitted.

"Well, that makes sense. Can't imagine any guy wanting to break up with you."

Dani explained, "I knew things would never work out between us because the only thing Jimmy could ever think about was you. Sure, we liked each other a lot and we had fun together, but I could tell that he was still in love with you. I guess you two were really meant to be together."

Cindy's eyes widen in surprise from hearing this, but before she could ask anything else, Darry runs into the room and grabs Dani's arm. "There you are, Aunt Dani! Come on, we have to get ready before we leave tomorrow." He pulls her outside while Cindy just stands there; still thinking over what Dani had told her about her and Jimmy's relationship.

* * *

Back in SpongeTron's room, Yuki growled as she stared at a framed photo of the Nicktoons, particularly at Darry Phantom. She grabbed the photo and slammed it down. "The nerve of him!" Yuki shouted angrily. "How can he leave and not consider us?"

"He does care about us." SpongeTron assured. "But maybe we should be happy for him. I mean it's not every day he gets the chance to explore the whole world."

"Besides, now I can finally have a pen pal." Tommy mentioned.

"Maybe he'll come back when it's Christmas." Tammy suggested, trying to remain optimistic.

But Yuki glared and angrily said, "But don't you get it? He's not gonna be around for months, maybe even years! He's not gonna be around to protect everyone, he won't be around for my thirteenth birthday, he won't be around to hang out with you, and he won't be here when the Nicktoon Cadets graduate!"

"Wow Yuki," SpongeTron said in astonishment, "You're really gonna miss him, are you?"

"Either that or you're jealous that he's going and you're not." Tommy mentioned.

"What?! No way!" Yuki insisted, "I'm perfectly fine with him going. I can't wait till he's gone."

"You didn't sound like that before," Tammy teased, recalling the moment a few seconds ago.

"I-I was just pretending for your guys' sake. You probably will miss him, but I won't. Besides, I can put my stuff in his room."

"It's okay if you'll miss Darry once he's gone, but you can tell us." SpongeTron assured gently, "We'll miss him as much as you will." Yuki just scowled and stormed away while the others stared at her.

She walks past the bedroom where Cindy was inside folding clothes in her closet while Max watched from inside his walker. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Cindy just called back, "Not now, SpongeTron!" but the door opened and it wasn't SpongeTron.

"How about me instead?" Jimmy asked, smiling slyly as he entered the room.

"Neutron?" Cindy asked, surprised to see him since he was supposed to be staying with Timmy, "You're back?"

"Of course I'm back. I live here."

"Umm...Neutron?" Cindy began saying nervously, "About what happened..."

But Jimmy places a finger on Cindy's lip. "No, let me," he said, silencing her.

He reaches inside his coat pocket and pulls out a small box, which he opens in front of her, revealing a star-shaped gold necklace.

Cindy's eyes widen in surprise and admiration, "Oh, Jimmy. How did you..."

"Let's just say I got a little help from a couple of diminutive winged mythical creatures. Just in case you were still mad at me."

Cindy got closer to him and replied, "Jimmy, I'm not mad at you."

Jimmy held her and asked in surprise, "You aren't?"

"Of course not. But I can't help but wonder why you would agree to break up with a girl like Dani Phantom."

"That's an easy one. As much as I liked Danielle, she's not the one I reserved myself for all those years." Jimmy said as he held Cindy's chin, bringing her lips closer, "There's only one woman in the world for me and she's right here."

Cindy pulls him in for a passionate kiss as the two hold each other, kissing and making up, with Max sitting nearby in his walker and watching wide-eyed. But Goddard pushes him out of the room, giving the couple their privacy.

* * *

Meanwhile in Amity Park, Darry and Dani were walking in town after spending the day shopping for things they would need when they leave. "So I made a list of places I wanna go first." Darry told his aunt, holding a small notepad. "I figured since you've probably been to all of them already, you can list it by the places that have the most crime."

"Well, let's see," Dani recalls, "There's New York, Mexico, Washington D.C., Los Angeles...then there's also..."

While the two were talking, from around the corner, Professor Calamitous was spying on them, talking into a communicator, "I've located the two phantoms, are you certain that's the one he wants?"

"Positive," Plankton responded from the communicator, "Now grab her before he gets tired of waiting."

After hearing his aunt answer his question, Darry thought it over and responded, "Now that you mention Hawaii, I think I should buy a new swimsuit, and maybe a new snow suit for when we go to the Alps."

Dani giggled and mentioned, "You should be careful about what you bring, Darry. Can you really carry it all?"

"Gee, I never thought of that." but then he smiled with an idea. "I know! I'll ask Jimmy to make me a hypercube like the one he has! I'll be able to bring my whole-"

Suddenly, a ray fired from behind and hit Darry, knocking him down. "Darry!" Dani cried, running over and kneeling to him.

Darry quickly recovered and they both turn to see Professor Calamitous approaching them with his large ray gun. "So there is another Phantom in town. You'll have to come with me, madam."

Dani glared and sneered, "Some things never change."

"Don't worry about them, Aunt Dani," Darry smirked, "The two of us can handle these doofuses."

Dani smirked back and responded, "Who said I was worried?" The two high-five and change into their ghost forms simultaneously, now prepared to face Calamitous. Darry and Dani fire blue and green ghost rays together that directly hits Calamitous, knocking him backwards. However, what they didn't notice was a concealed Traloc hiding in an alley, watching the battle. He takes out a tribal blow gun and loads a dart inside.

Darry phases inside his shadow and flies towards Calamitous's shadow, punching and kicking him, which Calamitous feels as well. Dani flies forward and kicks Calamitous down, after which her hands glow blue and she touches Calamitous's suit, freezing him in ice. Placing her hands on her hips, she smirks and says, "That takes care of that."

Darry phases out of his shadow and wonders to himself, "Wait...where's the rest of the Syndicate?" Just then, Traloc spits a dart towards Darry from behind his back. Feeling the sting, Darry's legs suddenly go numb and he falls to his knees.

Traloc casually walks over and smirks at the ghost boy, "Nothing like a little vampiric jackalope venom to leave you paralyzed." Seeing what happened, Dani's eyes widen in shock until she glares and flies toward the shaman with her fists held up. But before she could lay a hand on him, Traloc spits two darts that hit Dani's legs, causing her to fall to the ground and render her unconscious.

"Aunt Dani!" Darry called out as he tried to go to her, but his arms fall to his sides and his whole body goes numb. "What...What are planning to do to her?"

Calamitous breaks out of his ice prison and picks up the unconscious ghost woman. To answer Darry's question, Traloc responds, "It's not what we want, it's what HE wants."

Traloc and Calamitous walk away with Dani, leaving Darry to lie paralyzed on the street. As he watches the villains leave, Darry's vision goes blurry and he begins to pass out, but sees someone approach him, but he can't tell who. His eyes close for a moment and later he heard a voice:_ "Darry? Darry?"_

* * *

Darry opens his eyes halfway and the next thing he sees is Yuki and the rest of his family, along with his friends, and Timmy, SpongeBob, and Tak. He was also no longer outside and now lying on the sofa in Fenton Works. Tak kneeled next to him and held a cup of strange liquid under Darry's nose, letting the aroma go up his nostrils.

Darry was soon able to move his fingers and was also able to move the rest of his body. Holding his aching head, he sat up and groaned, "Dad...Aunt Dani...she's..."

"We figured...when Yuki found you lying in the street with her nowhere to be found," Danny stated.

"It was the Syndicate. They did this us."

"But why?" Tammy asked, "What is it about Dani that they'd want?"

"I don't know." Danny admitted. "I'm just as surprised as you are."

Darry rose to his feet and declared, "Who cares why! They can't capture the aunt I never knew I had! We have to find them and get her back!"

"Don't worry, we will." SpongeBob assured. "We'll just have Jimmy find a way to-" but then he noticed their leader not even present. "Hey, where's Jimmy?"

SpongeTron explained, "He and Cindy are locked in their room doing something together. I never even got the chance to tell him what was going on."

Looking annoyed, Danny responds, "I'll go get him. Til then, the rest of you will make a plan and figure out what tracking equipment we can use that will locate her."

"We can't wait that long." Darry pointed out. "We have to find Aunt Dani before they do anything horrible to her!"

"Don't worry, bro, we're gonna get her back," Yuki assured.

"Yep. Might as well be our last mission together, so let's do things right," Tammy encouraged as Darry smiled at his comrades. Tammy pondered about something when she asked, "Mr. Fenton mentioned Dani was cloned from his DNA right?"

"Yeah," Darry answered, realizing what this could mean.

They all smiled at each other. "Just let me make some quick adjustments and we'll find Dani in no time!" SpongeTron assured.

"Right!" Tommy agreed when he added, "But come on, guys, it's the Syndicate we're talking about. How can Dani be in any real danger?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Dani was regaining consciousness after being paralyzed by the Syndicate. However, she still couldn't move since her wrists and feet were locked to a large machine. "What's going on?" she groaned, trying to glance around. "Where am I?"

"Excellent, you're awake." Professor Calamitous said as he stood in front of the machine that Dani was locked to. "Just in time as well."

Dani glared and asked, "What are you doing? Get me off this thing!"

"Oh, we'd love to, ghost girl." Plankton replied, "However, the one who demanded we do this wants your ectoplasmic energy drained for himself, so you're out of luck."

"My ectoplasmic energy?" Dani asked. Then she noticed something about the machine. It was similar to the one Vlad strapped her down to twenty years ago. Then, she realized. "Wait...you can't do this! If you absorb my energy, it'll make my ghost half unstable and destroy my human half!"

"Right, and once your ghost half is unstable and he obtains the power he needs, you'll once again melt into ectoplasm!" Calamitous said when he whispered, "Which reminds me, we should clean her remains once we finish..."

Dani struggled to try and break free from the restraints, but found herself unable to since her strength hadn't fully returned. "Get me off this thing! Who are you working for?!"

"Sorry, but he told us not to tell anyone." Mr. Crocker answered.

"Let's just tell her." Traloc said, "Since she's being used for him and is gonna be a puddle of goo in a few minutes, she might as well know."

"Fine," Calamitous said, exasperated, "The one who wants this is-" but he was interrupted when he was suddenly hit in the head with a familiar device. Dani looked down toward the floor and recognized the device as the Boo-merang.

The Syndicate looks up to see five figures crash through the window and land on the ground. Darry Phantom was the first to stand up and yelled, "Hands off the machine and release my aunt/father's female clone, Syndicate!"

"Ooh...what machine?" Traloc asked, "You mean...THIS?" he pushed the button, activating the machine as it began to zap and absorb Dani's ghost energy, making her scream in pain.

"NO!" Darry screamed as he saw what was happening.

"Syndicate, attack them!" Calamitous ordered as he stood by the machine.

"Nicktoons, GO!" Yuki commanded as she, Darry, and the others go after them.

Traloc takes out his tribal blow gun and blows darts to finish them off. Tommy and Tammy gasped in fear until SpongeTron takes the hit for them, the toxin having no effect on his metal body.

The Fenton siblings run toward Dani as more of her ghost energy is drained while she screamed. "Don't worry, Aunt Dani!" Yuki assured. "We'll get you out!"

Darry grabbed one of the binds and tried to pull it off, but he couldn't get it to budge. While he was trying to remove it, Yuki turned her head and gasped, pushing her brother aside as a laser blast hits her, knocking her away from the machine.

"Yuki!" Darry called, and then daggered toward Calamitous who armed himself with his laser cannon. Growling, he launched toward Calamitous and threw a punch at him, who blocked it with his arms.

"Let her go, Calamitous!" Darry demanded, "She can't handle all that ghost energy draining!"

"The process isn't complete yet." Calamitous replied, "But you can have her back once it is. You might need a mop bucket though."

Darry growled in fury when he felt a tremendous amount of energy growing within him. His blue eyes flared off, but he realized what's happening and kneels down, clutching his arms, "No...don't use it! Don't use it... fight it..."

Calamitous aimed his laser at Darry to finish off the distracted ghost boy. Suddenly, a laser shot back at Calamitous as Darry regained control of himself. Calamitous turned to see Yuki, who quickly recovered and used the Fenton Wrist Ray. "No one lays a hand on my big brother!" Yuki said and zaps another ecto-beam at Calamitous.

Calamitous flinched as he tried to deflect the beams. He glared at Yuki and retorted, "You think that mere device can stop me. It's a ghost weapon."

Tammy swung her jump rope and tied Crocker and Traloc together. Tommy grabs a jar and places it over Plankton while the latter tries to pound his way out to no avail. SpongeTron quickly ran over to Darry and helped him stand up. "Darry, are you okay? What happened?"

"Uh...it's nothing," Darry quickly lied. Before SpongeTron could ask another question, they hear Dani's screams of agony. They turn to her as the machine continues absorbing her powers and her feet started to convert into ectoplasm and melt.

Darry and SpongeTron ran over to the machine. SpongeTron released a cable to hack into the device and dismantle it, but instead shocks him.

"SpongeTron!" Darry screamed as SpongeTron fell, partly electrocuted.

"It's no use," SpongeTron said as Tommy and Tammy ran over to them. "That machine is impenetrable with that device absorbing her."

Darry's eyes nearly welled in tears, "No...no..."

"There has to be another way," Tammy wondered out loud.

"What are we gonna do? Wait til it blows its circuits?" Tommy asked.

SpongeTron's eyes widen in realization. "That's it! Instead of making the machine lose power, how about we give it some!" His arms form into Robo Chargers and start to zap the machine, only for it to deflect.

"Well, that didn't work," Tommy sighed.

"If doesn't like electricity," Darry noticed when he figures it out, "How about some ecto-juice!" He charges his hands that flow with blue ecto-energy and zaps the device. It works as the machine began to absorb Darry's rays.

However, Tammy cried out, "But Darry, that machine was built to absorb ghost energy! What if it drains you too just like your aunt?!"

Darry ignored her and continued feeding the machine with his rays. Yuki continued fighting Calamitous when she noticed her teammates and brother. "You guys take care of Calamitous. If that feeds on ghost energy, I might as well give him a boost," Yuki said in determination. She cranked up the energy levels of her ecto-ray and zaps more ghost energy into the machine.

"What are you doing?" Calamitous asked in panic. "The machine can't handle that much ghost energy at once!"

He fired another laser at the group, but SpongeTron stepped in front of them and turned his arms into a shield that deflected the blast. Tommy then threw one end of his chain hammers at him and knocked the villain back.

The machine sparked and smoked from all the energy it received. They shield themselves as the machine exploded. The restraints break open and Dani fell to the ground in a puddle of her own ectoplasm. Darry also doubled over feeling weakened from all the ghost energy he gave. Yuki deactivated her lasers and ran towards her brother. "You okay?" she asked.

Darry got up as she helped him. He gave a weak smile, "I'm fine, but what about?"

Tommy and Tammy ran over to Dani to notice her body is still in unstable condition, "We have to get her to Fenton Works fast!" Tammy cried out.

"That won't be necessary." A voice called out. They look ahead to see the adult Nicktoons come inside. Jimmy ran over to Dani and held her up, seeing the lower half of her body was nothing but green ectoplasm.

Danny runs over to her and takes out something: The Ecto-Rejecto. He places it on Dani's right shoulder. Once injected, Dani's body slowly re-stabilizes as the lower half of her body reformed.

Dani opens her eyes and sees what's going on. "Jimmy? Danny?" She says softly. "You all came for me?"

"Actually..." Jimmy said sheepishly. "The five of us just got here."

Before they could explain any further, Darry and Yuki both jump into her arms, hugging her. Dani smiled and held them. "I guess you both are strong like your dad." Danny smiled, happy to see his clone alright. But then, he daggered at the Syndicate and marched over to them.

"What have you done?" Plankton yelled in panic. "It's ruined!"

"Hey, it's our job to ruin every villain's dastardly plans," Tammy shrugs.

"You have no idea what you've done." Calamitous mentioned worriedly, "If he finds out, we-"

But Danny grabbed Calamitous and hoisted him against the wall. "Alright, talk!" he fiercely demanded, "Why were you after Dani's ghost energy? Who hired you to do this?"

Timmy, Tak, and SpongeBob were ready to back Danny up in order to get some answers. But Calamitous stared at the four of them and responded, "I'm sure you're aware of who it was, Phantom. After all, he is you."

Danny's eyes widen in shock as he drops Calamitous on the ground. The other three adults seemed equally as shocked as him.

"It...It couldn't be who we think it is." SpongeBob asked in shock. "...could it?"

"No." Tak answered, trying to get over the surprise himself. "I mean, he was destroyed. We all saw it."

"We all thought so too," Traloc said, "But there's no doubt. He's back!" The adult Nicktoons glance at each other in worry, and turn to the younger Nicktoons who check if Dani is alright.

* * *

Eventually, SpongeTron 911 placed the Syndicate behind bars as the rest wait for Dani's recovery, who is sleeping on the couch. While everyone was resting in the living room, Danny was sitting in a chair by himself, isolated from everyone, deep in thought.

Jimmy walked over to him and quietly talked to him, "You've been pretty quiet since we got back. I mean we saved Danielle and defeated the Syndicate."

"What they said still bothers me." Danny answered, "How can he be back? Tak is right, we destroyed him. And why would he go after Dani when he never even knew she existed?"

"Timmy told me about that. If you ask me, he's right. The Syndicate was probably just trying to scare us. We all know it's theoretically impossible for him to return. But the Syndicate will have plenty to time to decide when they wanna tell us the truth."

Danny sighs and responds, "You're probably right."

They then hear Dani awaken as she sits up. "Aunt Dani, are you sure you're feeling okay?" Darry asks in concern.

"Well, least I'm in one piece," Dani joked as she feels her legs after they almost broke down. "I'm just worried about you. You almost gave your life to save me."

Darry chuckled, "Well, I'd do anything for my family, even if we just met," Then he frowned, "So it got me thinking, maybe I SHOULDN'T come with you after all." Dani seems surprised as she listened on. "Seeing my teammates in danger, especially Yuki, made me realize how much they need me...and how much I need them."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Dani asked him.

"But Darry, I thought you wanted this more than anything?" SpongeTron mentioned.

"Yes, but the Nicktoons and Amity Park need me more. Just like the rest of the world needs Dani Phantom." he turned to his aunt with a sad expression. "I hope you're not too upset."

Dani gave a smile, "It's alright with me. At least I got to visit my niece and nephew..."

Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron hug Darry, happy to have their friend and leader with them to stay. "As much as I hate to admit it, I'm glad you're here to stay, Darry." Yuki said with a smile. "I guess I was a bit jealous that you were going and I wasn't. But if you ever did decide to go, I'll be here to say goodbye."

"Yep, guess you'll be stuck with me for a while, baby sis," Darry said, placing her in headlock.

"Darry!" Yuki shouted, annoyed, and kicked him in the shin so he would let go. Darry yelped in pain and hopped on one foot while Yuki just smirked.

Dani then stood up from the couch. "Well, it's been real, but I think I should get going."

"You sure you can't stay for a few more days?" Jimmy asked.

Dani kissed Jimmy on the cheek, much to his surprise, and responded, "Sorry, I gotta get heading out. But I had fun here."

"Just promise you won't be too much of a stranger and visit us more often." Danny asked with a smile.

"Don't worry." Dani replied as she hugged Danny. "After a week like this, I'm even more excited about what will happen the next time I come to town."

Danny chuckled a bit, "Yeah, sure thing..."

Darry and Yuki hold her hands and the former says, "We'll walk you out."

As the two helped Dani out, Danny raised a brow at Jimmy, "So...what WERE you doing with Cindy?"

Jimmy's face turned red and stutters, "N-Nothing. Just...working on a science experiment...for science." he quickly attempted to change the subject. "So...have any idea who charged the Syndicate with capturing Danielle?"

Timmy rubbed his chin as he wondered, "Can't figure it out, not anyone who would wanna hurt Dani." he glanced at the kids still hanging in the room, and whispered, "But we all know it can't possibly be 'him', right?"

"Of course not." SpongeBob assured. "No one who was destroyed can come back, right?"

"Right," Tak agreed with a nod, but smiled in confidence, "But whoever it really was, we'll find out and we'll defeat him like we always do." Danny smiled and nodded in agreement, knowing they will find out who the mysterious enemy was and defeat whoever it was.

**The End**

* * *

And they all lived happily ever after…for now anyways. What is to come for our heroes? Find out in the four-part Season Finale, "The Terror Within". Please be sure to leave a review of your thoughts as well.


	36. The Terror Within: Part 1

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 17: The Terror Within**

**Plot:** _Darry begins to feel haunted by the events of "Shadow of the Past" and feels he needs to learn control of his Ghost Rage to overcome it. So he sneaks off to Vlad Masters, hoping the former half-ghost can help train him. However, there have been attacks on Danny's closest friends and all clues lean to the culprit being a ghost…and a human._

**Part 1**

* * *

One day, a group of ugly ghost monsters were flying around near Fenton Works. However, Darry Phantom flew into the sky and fired a barrage of ghost rays at them, knocking them down as they disappeared. Watching from below were his family and team of friends as they cheered, looking like they enjoyed watching him battle ghosts.

Darry landed on the ground in front of them and basks in the glory and praise. "Thank you, thank you." Darry said in his most humble tone, "All in a day's work for Amity Park's Greatest Hero."

However, he feels a presence behind him and turns around to see the ghosts he fought reappear and spin around as they merged into something. He charged ghost energy in his fists and prepared for another fight. "Back for more, huh?" but the glow around his fists faded and his eyes widen in horror when he recognizes his next opponent.

The ghosts reform into a large muscular enemy with red eyes and white fiery hair. "You...n-no... it can't be!" Darry said, backing away. He fires a large powerful ghost ray at Darry, knocking him to the ground. Luckily, he wasn't injured and sat on his knees. "Dad..." he muttered as he reached to his family. "Help!"

"You really think he's gonna help you, Darry?" the ghost spoke in a cold voice as he picked Darry up by the back of his suit and pulled him to his feet. "He can't help you anymore. None of them can."

Darry looks ahead and gasps in horror to see the ones he loved on the ground, no longer alive. "What...what have you done to them?" he asked in a weak voice and eyes full of tears.

"No Darrel...what have YOU done?" Dark Dan smirked.

He looked on in horror to see another ghost standing straight ahead of him. Only this ghost was exactly his height, wearing a white in black jumpsuit, had snowy white hair, flaring blue eyes, and a ghostly blue aura around him.

Darry immediately recognized him as his ghost form locked into his deadly ability, Ghost Rage. But he did not have any time to react as the Ghost Raged Darry Phantom charged a powerful ghost ray and fired it at Darry.

_**"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

* * *

Darry Fenton was having a nightmare in his bedroom, screaming and thrashing around in his bed. "No! NO NO NO NO! NOOO!"

The bedroom door opens and Danny rushes in as he turns on the light to see Darry still screaming. "Dar! It's alright! It's just a dream..." Danny stated. He grabs Darry's shoulders, trying to shake him awake. But the ghost boy responds by firing a ghost ray at his father, shooting him at the wall. It wasn't until this that Darry finally woke up, panting and sweating.

"Dad?" Darry asked when he realized his father on the ground and his hands smoking from ghost ecto-energy. He realized in horror, "Oh, my gosh! Are you alright?"

Luckily, Danny got up with no injuries on him. "I'm fine. Just stunned, that's all. Is that how you treat your nightmares?"

Darry seemed a bit embarrassed and stammered, "I- I'm sorry...I wasn't..."

Danny walked over to him and mentioned, "Darry, this is the third night this week you've woken up like this. They seem to be getting worse and you still won't talk to us about it."

"It's nothing, Dad. I swear." Darry insisted. "I just...have a lot on my mind right now."

Danny narrowed his eyes and stated, "Well, if you won't talk to your mom and me about it, then I know someone you will talk to."

"Who?" Darry asked as he tiredly lay on his bed.

* * *

The next morning, a still tired Darry was now lying on a couch inside the office of his Aunt Jazz as she sat in a chair across from him, writing on a clipboard. "Aunt Jazz?" Darry groaned, "Can't you just say I'm normal and let me go to sleep?"

"Now Darry, you're never gonna be able to sleep if you keep letting these nightmares decide how much rest you get. Why don't you tell me what you see in these nightmares?"

"Uh...I see rainbows and fluffy cats?" Darry chuckled and gestured, "Can I go home now?"

"Darrel, these lies aren't gonna get you anywhere," Jazz said, "This is just how your father reacted when he didn't wanna talk about the events that led up to..." she paused, knowing what she was about to mention.

Darry gulped and nervously replied, "Look, these nightmares aren't really a big deal. It's probably because of a scary movie I saw a few weeks ago. They're just about something I'm afraid of and I'm not sure what to do about it."

"The solution to that is simple, Darry. You can't let whatever this fear that's haunting you define who you are. The way to conquer your fear by facing it head on and learning to find a way to control it rather than letting it control you."

Darry tuned in after he heard his aunt's last statement, "A way to control it?"

* * *

That same morning in Retroville, Jimmy had woken up and gotten dressed and was heading inside his lab with a cup of coffee. He set it down on a desk, ready to work on another experiment until he noticed one of his whiteboards with notes covering a bunch of writing on it. He curiously took off the papers to see it was Kida's prophecy that he had heard months ago and had written down.

Jimmy had forgotten it was written there after weeks had passed without anything happening that pertained to the prophecy, but even after he heard something that possibly could relate to it happening, months had gone by and still nothing happened. "Whatcha looking at?" a voice asked. Jimmy turned to see Cindy in her bathrobe, holding a sleeping Max.

"Nothing," Jimmy quickly answered as he stuck the papers on the whiteboard, covering it up. "Just notes regarding the scientific method."

"Whatever," Cindy dismissed. "Listen, Tak is here to see you. He wants to know if you have any old tools he can borrow."

"Sure, send him in." Jimmy quickly responded.

Cindy left and Tak walked in immediately afterwards. "Hey Jim." he greeted. "I wanted to try making more shelves for the potion bottles. So can you lend me some of your fancy tools?"

"Sure Tak, they're right over here." Jimmy was pointing, but got distracted. "Say, do you...recall that prophecy your daughter proclaimed a while back?"

Tak thought it over, "Sure I remember when that happened." He replied, "But I don't really remember how it went."

"Maybe this should jog your memory." Jimmy said as he unveiled the whiteboard containing the prophecy written on it.

Once he saw it, Tak smiled and said, "Oh yeah, I remember now. It's been so long. Has anything like that even happened yet?"

"Well, we almost thought it was Tommy who would bring Armageddon to our worlds," Jimmy recalled, "It proved false however."

"But even after that day, nothing has happened that even sounds like the prophecy." Tak mentioned, "We don't even know who it's talking about."

"Yeah, but don't you remember that day? When Dani came to visit and the Syndicate kidnapped her?" Jimmy recalled.

"Course I do. It only happened just recently. The prophecy can't be about her, can it?"

"Of course not," Jimmy stated, "Until the Syndicate mentioned...HIM..."

Tak's eyes widen in shock. "But...he can't be the one who'll..." he looked at the whiteboard and read the words, "'bestow upon the return of a great evil'. Right?"

Jimmy analyzed the blackboard, "We can't say for sure. However, Dark Dan is the greatest enemy we ever faced since DarkEvil..."

"But like DarkEvil, he's DEAD." Tak reminded. "We all saw him get destroyed by that Specter Splitter thing. So how can it be him?"

"Who knows? But what concerns me is what Kida mentioned," Jimmy points at a phrase written on the board, "That it's one of US who'll be responsible for bringing this...great evil..." While Jimmy remained serious, Tak seemed nervous at the thought of one of them bringing in someone as evil and deadly as Dark Dan to their world.

* * *

Later that day, Darry had left Jazz's office and was walking home until he was greeted by Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron. "Hey Darry!" SpongeTron greeted, "How are you doing today?"

"Well, after about three hours of useless therapy, I'm doing just fine," Darry grinned.

"You don't sound fine." Tammy noticed. "Is it because of your nightmares that Yuki told us about?"

Darry growled in frustration of them knowing. "Yes, alright?! I keep having nightmares about me killing everyone with my uncontrollable ghost powers. Happy that I admitted it?"

"You should be careful, Darry." Tommy warned. "If you keep bringing yourself down like that, you might lose your powers again."

"Don't worry, that won't happen again." Darry assured. "Cuz the only good thing that came from my aunt is the idea I got that will help me."

"Ok, what is it?" SpongeTron asked.

Darry paused for a moment before answering, "I'm gonna learn to control my Ghost Rage."

Tammy and Tommy both gasped in horror while SpongeTron screamed, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" which echoed throughout the town and set off a few car alarms.

After they settled down, Tommy franticly asked, "Are you crazy?"

"You nearly died the last time you used that." Tammy reminded in the same manner.

"Shh!" Darry loudly whispered, "I know. But it's the only thing that'll help me which is why I need your help."

"Gee, I don't know, Darry." SpongeTron said nervously. "Last time I saw you use that power. You nearly blasted me to pieces."

"Why don't you ask your dad to help you?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, if you haven't noticed...he has MORE ghost fighting experience than you do," Tammy added.

"I can't." Darry answered. "After what happened last time, he doesn't want me using Ghost Rage again. He'll never help me. Not to mention kill me for even wanting to use it."

"Which is all the more reason why you shouldn't use it." SpongeTron urged.

"Look, you guys are supposed to be my friends. You're supposed to help me when I need it. Which is why I need your help now."

The three friends look at each other, ponder over it, and sigh. "Whatever you say, leader," Tommy crossed his arms.

Darry led them downstairs to the basement where they could help him train in private. "Okay, my mom and dad are out with Tucker right now, so it's the perfect opportunity for me to practice."

"Okay, so..." Tammy was saying, "...how do we do this?"

"Easy, make me angry!" Darry urged.

Tommy and Tammy froze. "Well, that's dumb!" they said in unison.

"Come on. Getting angry is what triggers my Ghost Rage, isn't it?" Darry mentioned.

"Yeah, but how are we gonna calm you if you go berserk and destroy the lab?" SpongeTron asked.

"Uhhh..." Darry stammered, not having thought this all the way through. "Just...give me a hug or some chocolate. Now come on, we have to hurry."

Tommy just grabs a broom and started poking Darry with the tip. "Are you getting angry yet? Huh? Huh?"

"Not-" Darry answered, looking more annoyed than angry. "-really."

Tammy stopped her brother and suggested, "I have an idea. Why don't you just do whatever you did that activated it last time? Whatever got you angry last time would have to make you angry enough to activate your powers now."

"Tammy, no!" SpongeTron tried to warn, but the damage was already done. "I don't think-"

"Let me try." Darry closed his eyes and began to recollect everything that he witnessed that made him activate his Ghost Rage: seeing DarkEvil stab Jimmy with a beamsword, the Syndicate melting down Danielle...Dark Dan trying to assimilate him and his dad. All these memories made him feel anger and even rage, so much that the feelings seemed to overwhelm him. He grunted as he tried to overcome these feelings, but a strange blue aura began to appear over his body.

Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron gasped in horror. But just when Darry was about to change to ghost form, the three kids embrace him. "Ok, enough rage. Let's hug, that should calm you..." Tammy said with a nervous grin.

"I got your favorite chocolate!" Tommy quickly mentioned, pulling a chocolate bar from his pocket. "It's a little melted, but that should keep you happy!"

A white ring went across Darry's body and knocked them back as he changed into ghost form, only with snowy white hair. His flaring blue eyes locked a deadly glare at Tommy, preparing to fire a large ghost ray at him while he laid there, shaking in fear. SpongeTron activated his sonic cannon and reluctantly blasts Darry across the room, into the wall.

Fortunately, this was enough to snap Darry back to normal and he lied there in the rubble weakened as he changed to human form due to low power. He held his head and asked, "What happened?"

Tammy trembled as she pointed a shaky finger at him, "You were...you were..."

"Crazy and berserk!" Tommy shouted in panic.

Realizing what happened, Darry held his head in sadness, "This is hopeless." he said into his hands, "I'll never learn to control it."

SpongeTron approached and held his shoulder. "Don't give up hope, Darry. I'm sure there's another way to learn control. Maybe if you learned a bit more about this power, you can figure out a way that will be...safer."

Darry wondered about it and realized, "You know what? You're right."

"So you're gonna tell your dad and ask him how to control your Ghost Rage?" Tommy asked.

"No way!" Darry protested, "But I know ONE guy can help me. Someone who's been holding back his resentment and emotions for so long...and finally able to let go..."

The three gasped in horror. "No...Darry," Tammy realized, "You don't mean..."

"Isn't there another way?!" SpongeTron pleaded.

"Your dad's not gonna let you go out of town to stay with him until you learn to control your Ghost Rage." Tommy pointed out.

"You're right." Darry said, growing a smirk. "But he will let me stay a while with you guys..."

* * *

Meanwhile, at a restaurant in Amity Park, Danny and Sam were spending the day with Mayor Tucker as they had a conversation. "...So I told them that the phone is theft proof, so the screen will deliver a shock to anyone whose fingerprints are not coded into it." Tucker contently explained.

"I don't know, Tuck." Danny said unsure. "What if-" but then he hears his phone ring and he answers it, "Hello?"

_"Uh, hello...Dad?"_ Darry's voice spoke from the phone.

"Oh hey, Dar. What's up?"

* * *

_"I am calling to get your parental permission to attend a sleepover at my friends, Tammy and Tommy's house."_ Darry spoke. However, it was actually SpongeTron speaking into his wrist, modifying his voice to sound like Darry, while Tammy and Tommy watch.

_"Uh, sure."_ Danny responded. _"I guess it'll be okay. Maybe you'll get a good night's sleep if you're among friends."_

_"Thank you, Dad. I love you. Bye."_ SpongeTron spoke and hung up. He sighs in relief and tells the twins in his own voice, "I think he bought it."

"I hope this plan works." Tammy says nervously. "I wonder how long he's gonna be gone."

"He's going across the state, then again he can fly," Tommy mentioned when he smiled, "Oh! I hope he brings us souvenirs!"

* * *

Later that day, Darry had flown all the way to Polterheist and had spotted the cave where he needed to go in. He phased through the top and was inside the cave that was decorated like a living quarters. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise." a voice said as Darry turned to see the occupant of this home. "I surely wasn't expecting you."

Darry turned to see it was none other than Vlad Masters. However, he looked much different than before. His long beard is shaved off, his hair is trimmed, and sporting a tidy suit. He almost looks like the same Vlad as before only with more wrinkles, especially for a man in his late 60s.

"Vlad, it's great to see you again," Darry smiled when he noted, "You know, you're not the sworn nemesis of the Fentons or number one enemy of Amity Park anymore so you can move out of this crummy place..."

"Yes, but when you've taken into account that I've lost all my riches and my estates, it's all I have left in this world." Vlad answered with a small smile. "So what brings you here anyway? I can't assume that your father knows that you're here."

"First things first," Darry pointed out, "How are you with my grandparents now?"

"Well, if you must know, saving you has helped put everything from the past behind us. I can honestly say we haven't been this close since our college days."

All of a sudden, one of the doors open and to Darry's surprise, it was Jack Fenton. "Vlad-man! I managed to add cable to the television so we can watch the Packers like we used to!"

"Grandpa?" Darry asked, getting his attention.

Jack smiled, "Dar-bear! It's a surprise to see you!" but he frowned, "Wait a minute, does your father know you're here?"

"Uh..." Darry wasn't able to say anything, afraid he would get caught until Vlad stepped up.

"Not to worry, Jack, I already informed Daniel that he's here," Vlad lied, I actually invited the boy so he can spend more time with his Grandpa Jack and Uncle Vlad." he continued, wrapping his arm around Darry.

Jack smiled, buying the obvious lie, "Well, that's great. He can watch the game with us. It'll be some good ol' fashion manly time." Suddenly, they hear a loud ding. "Great! The burritos are done!" He walked to the kitchen to grab some snacks.

Vlad continued grinning until he glared at Darry. "Darrel, you better have a good explanation for being here. I hate to lie in front of a good friend of mine."

"Okay, listen; I really need your help." Darry explained, trying to sound calm. "I've been having a lot of trouble lately and the only thing that can help me is by gaining control of my Ghost Rage power, and since you're the only one who knows anything about it, you're the one who can train me to control it." Vlad's eyes widen in shock, but before he can say anything, Darry gets a pleading look and quickly adds, "Please don't freak out."

"Freak out?" Vlad replied calmly, "Oh, I'm not going to freak out. Though I can't say the same about your grandfather when he hears that this is the real reason you came."

"You can't tell him!" Darry pleaded again, "If you do, he'll tell my dad, and if he hears about this, he'll kill me. Come on, you gotta do this for me, you're my only hope."

But Vlad still didn't look convinced, "Darrel, Ghost Rage isn't some common power out of one of your fantasy books. I'm sure you remember what happened the last time you used it. You're lucky to even be standing here right now."

Darry narrows his eyes in disappointment as Vlad continues, "If your father had that power when he was your age, he wouldn't have even been able to control it. That power draws from your anger, and since you're an over-emotional teenager, you'll just end up destroying yourself."

"Over-emotional? I'm not over-emotional!" Darry yelled, his hands curled into fists.

Vlad sighed as he places a hand on Darry's shoulder, "Here's some advice: If you really want to use that power, you must overcome your emotions that trigger it. Looking at your power makes it clear that you're emotionally unstable. But more importantly, use it when it's ABSOLUTELY necessary."

Darry thought over and smiled, "Deal. But if that time ever comes, I'll need to know how to control it, otherwise I'll just end up putting everyone I care about in danger. So can you help me with that?"

Vlad sighs and responds, "Very well. I'll do what I can. But let's wait until your grandfather leaves. If he finds out I'm teaching you a deadly ghost technique, he might just abandon me in space again."

* * *

Hours later, night had come in Dimmsdale, and Tammy and Tommy were getting ready for bed. However, SpongeTron was staying at their house to help provide cover for Darry while he was away.

"I don't know, guys." SpongeTron told his friends. "I kinda feel funny about lying to everyone."

"Why?" Tommy asked, "You lie all the time."

"I do not!" SpongeTron protested, "I'll have you know I was programmed for honesty." But suddenly, there was a knock at the door and SpongeTron panicked as he pushed a button on his watch.

The door opened and Timmy walked in while saying, "Hey guys, I got a call from Danny and he wanted to know if Darry had remembered to pack everything he needed."

SpongeTron had already transformed himself into a pajama-clad Darry and nervously replied, "Of course I did. I have everything I need for a terrific night with my two best friends."

Timmy nodded, "Great! I'll tell Danny about that." He closes the door shut, allowing SpongeTron to revert to his normal self.

"Smoooth." Tommy mockingly said.

"You know, I wonder how Darry is doing with his training." Tammy asked, gazing at the ceiling.

"Yeah, who knows what hideous terrifying challenges and torture he must face..." Tommy said, holding the flashlight up ominously.

"Come on, bro. His power may be terrifying, but is it really horrific for him to train so he can learn to control it?"

* * *

Unknown to the three, Darry is bored out of his mind. He is in ghost form and holding the TV satellite in the air while Jack and Vlad are watching football on TV. When the television becomes static, Vlad calls out to Darry, "Darrel, it's abuzz again. Try moving to the left."

Darry frowns in annoyance as he takes one step to the left and the picture comes back on the TV.

"Whoo-hoo!" Jack cheered with his arms in the air. "Touchdown!"

"I thought you said you got cable." Darry grumbled to his grandpa.

"Yeah, and then I remembered there wasn't any place to plug it in." Jack quickly answered. "Now keep it down, will ya?"

"Vlad..." Darry muttered as he held up the satellite. "I thought we were gonna do that 'thing'."

"Oh, we will," Vlad said calmly, "Right after the game ends. Try moving to the right so we can get a clear view."

Darry growled and took another step to the right for the old men's' TV viewing.

But Vlad says in a positive tone, "Patience Darrel. Rome wasn't built in a day."

* * *

Later that night in Amity Park, City Hall was completely empty and the building was completely dark, all except for one place. The mayor's office was still lit as Tucker was finishing up some important business. He shoved everything inside a briefcase and closed it shut. He started to head out the door until the lights suddenly shut off, leaving the room dark, confusing him since the light switch was left untouched.

Suddenly, he saw a cloaked figure phase through the wall, but it was too dark to identify who it was. "Hello Tucker." the figure said in an eerie familiar voice, "I thought I'd find you here."

Tucker stared at him with a mix of fright and confusion. "Do I...know you?"

"You probably do." the figure replied with a smirk as he held up his fist that was glowing green with ecto-energy. "But let's see if anyone will know you after I'm through here."

The bright light was enough for Tucker to recognize the stranger's face under the hood. Tucker gasped in horror. "No...No way. Why are you?" But before he was answered, the stranger swooped toward him and a scream echoed all the way outside with the streetlights flickering.

* * *

The next morning, Vlad was making tea over a small stove. Suddenly, Darry rushes into the room in his ghost form, looking enthusiastic. "I'm ready now! Since Grandpa's gone and football's over, that means you can now help me practice controlling my Ghost Rage."

"That's excellent, my boy," Vlad said when he brings up something, "But first, how about a nice quiet game of chess?"

Darry's smile faded to a look of bafflement, "Chess? But we were supposed to train."

"Chess is calming for the mind." Vlad replied, "Something a high-strung teenager such as yourself could use."

"Ugghhh..." Darry groaned as he slumped over. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Patience Darrel. If you like, I'll let you go first," Vlad said, spinning the side with the white chess pieces to Darry. Darry reluctantly took a seat across from Vlad and moved a pawn piece across the board.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Dimmsdale, SpongeTron was slumping across Tammy and Tommy's room while groaning in exhaustion. Tammy came out of the bathroom, brushing her hair. "Hey SpongeTron." but then she noticed his condition, "Man, you look awful."

"My battery is so low." SpongeTron said groggily as he opened his chest and pulled out a long plug. "Without my computer to charge me, I drain pretty fast during the night." He resisted the urge to doze off as he plugged himself into the wall.

"Well, we have everyone pretty much convinced that Darry was with us the whole night." Tommy said in a positive tone, "Nothing can go wrong now."

Suddenly, they hear pounding at their bedroom door. "Darry!" Yuki's voice called from the other side. "Darry, are you in there?"

"Oh no!" Tammy screamed in panic. "SpongeTron, change yourself quick!"

"But I don't have enough battery charge to alter my appearance or even my voice." SpongeTron pointed out, still charging by the wall.

But Yuki already slammed the door open and barged into the room, looking around franticly. "Where's Darry? Dad said he was sleeping over here." She looks in surprise to see Tommy and Tammy faking a grin while something was hiding under the sheets on Tommy's bed.

"Darry, are you sleeping under there?" Yuki shouted as she ran over to the bed, only to be blocked by Tammy and Tommy.

"You can't come near him!" Tammy warned, "He's...he's sick!"

"Sick?"

"Yep! That's right! It's what you get for staying up all night from nightmares and lack of sleep. It's like his battery is drained," Tommy chuckled until Tammy elbowed him for saying the last part.

"Well, he has to get up and come be a Nicktoon. Mom and Dad are with Tucker in the hospital. He was attacked by some bad guy last night, and Jimmy needs your help to investigate City Hall to find out who did this."

Tammy and Tommy gasped, hearing the news of what happened. Yuki then tried to barge her way through the twins. "Now get up, will you Darry?!"

"No!" Tommy warned as he began pushing her toward the door. "I mean, we'll tell Darry everything that's happening once he wakes up. Don't you worry." and he threw her out the door.

"Phew, that was close." Tammy said with a sigh.

The covers suddenly pulled back, revealing it to be SpongeTron hiding underneath. "But what are we gonna do now?" he asked the twins. "Jimmy is expecting the FOUR of us on a mission."

"Yeah and Darry's not back yet. Oh, I wish-" but Tammy froze and smacked her head, "Of course! Why didn't we think of that before?"

"Think what?" Tommy questioned.

"First off, SpongeTron will be recharging himself and be himself while the four of us come," Tammy explained.

"What?! But SpongeTron's supposed to be Darry. Without him, who's gonna disguise as him now?" Tommy asked.

"Ahem!" Tammy cleared her throat and snaps her fingers, summoning Poof, yawning after a good night's sleep. SpongeTron and Tommy look at each other and smile in understanding.

* * *

In Amity Park, Jimmy was at City Hall outside the mayor's office, talking on his watch. "I'm here with Turner and Tak doing a little investigating. Has Tucker told you anything about who did this?"

_"Tucker's still recovering,"_ Danny explained on the video watch, _"It will take awhile for him to wake up."_

"You and Sam keep an eye on him and keep me posted for anything that happens." Jimmy told him. "The Nicktoons will help us investigate for any clues pertaining to the assassin."

_"Okay, hurry."_ Danny urged. _"I'd like to get my hands on whoever did this."_

After he hung up, Timmy called Jimmy back into the mayor's office, "Jimmy, I think Tak found a clue that might help us."

Jimmy rushed into Tucker's office where the inside had many items scattered on the floor and furniture broken. "So what'd you find?" Jimmy asked.

"Didn't you notice that even though Tucker was attacked right in his office, it doesn't look like anyone broke in here?" Tak mentioned. "I mean, the windows aren't open, the walls aren't smashed, and the door is still standing. So how is it that anyone got in?"

Timmy and Jimmy realize, "You're saying a GHOST did this?" Timmy asked.

Jimmy began saying, "We won't know for sure until SpongeTron gets here so he can-"

"We're here!" SpongeTron called as he and his teammates rush into the office. Tammy and Tommy came in, but noticed they were missing their other team member. "In here!" Tammy called out the door. Darry Phantom suddenly walked in from behind, only behind his visor, his eyes were violet instead of blue and he had long eyelashes.

"Great, you're here." Jimmy said in a serious tone, "I'm sure you're all well-aware of the mission?"

"Find out who it was that attacked Mayor Foley in the middle of the night." Tammy answered.

"Poof Darry on Nicktoon mission." Darry said in a babyish voice with a giggle.

The three men seemed puzzled by this behavior. "Uh, are you feeling okay, Dar?" Tak asked.

"Yeah, I sense something different about you, I just don't know what," Timmy said, rubbing his chin.

"Oh, he's fine." Tommy quickly answered. "Darry's just got a really bad cold."

"Yeah," Tammy agreed. "You might not wanna talk to him or else you might catch it."

SpongeTron tossed a large battery charger on the ground that he was connected to and asked, "So have you found out anything?"

Jimmy replied, "We've only made speculations. I would like you to scan the area for any foreign DNA left around the room between the times of 10PM and 4AM."

"Yes sir!" SpongeTron said with a salute and released a light from his eyes that scanned the entire room. Then his body began to whir as he processed the data.

"You think maybe it was just one of those people who hate politicians?" Tammy assumed.

"If it was, we still have no idea how he even got in here." Timmy mentioned.

"I got it!" SpongeTron shouted, having processed everything he found out. "The contaminants I've found all over the room contain ectoplasm. You know, from a ghost. It's like it was blasted all over the room like how Darry shoots his ghost rays."

"So it WAS a ghost." Tak realized.

"Wait a second, Danny explained to me that Tucker has this place rigged with ghost defense mechanisms if a ghost ever came in," Jimmy explained. "Even if a ghost did get inside, the alarm would have triggered."

"Are you sure you're reading that right, ST?" Tammy asked.

SpongeTron didn't answer, but instead, his body whirred as he prints his analysis from his mouth. Jimmy pulls out the paper and reads it. "It's true." Jimmy announces. "SpongeTron's systems are reading levels of ecto-energy in here that was created last night."

Timmy sighs in defeat. "Maybe Tucker just needs to get his alarms fixed."

But then Jimmy notices something else on the paper. "Wait a minute. I see readings of human DNA on here. Two different kinds. One that I assume belongs to Tucker."

"But I thought you said there was ectoplasmic energy in here, from some kind of ghost." Tommy reminded.

"I did." SpongeTron answered. "But it still doesn't make sense how it got in here."

"Not if the human DNA and the ghost energy were...together." Jimmy theorized.

Everyone stared in surprise until Timmy pointed out, "But the only one who has both human and ghost DNA is Danny."

"And Darry!" Poof said, making the adults turn to him, since he was supposed to be Darry. Poof froze and stuttered, "Uhh...go ghostie?"

Tammy then quickly pointed out, "Darry was with us all last night, so we know it couldn't be him!"

"We know Danny would never hurt Tucker." Tak pointed out. "But who else could it be that has human and ghost DNA?"

"I can figure out who the human DNA belongs to." SpongeTron answered, but added, "But it will take at least 48 hours for the diagnosis to be complete."

"Okay, good. But we should warn Danny and everyone else about this," Jimmy said, dialing on his Recaller. "Cuz if this is a ghostly enemy of Danny's who attacked Tucker for being his closest friend; it's likely everyone he knows is a target."

"You're right." Tak said, looking panicked. "I'm Danny's other closest friend. What if they come after me next?"

But Timmy assured, "Don't worry. You live in the Pupununu. I'm sure whoever it is; they can't get to you or anyone outside Amity Park. Besides, I'm Danny's closest friend."

While the adults prepare to temporarily wrap up the mission, the Nicktoons huddle together to privately discuss what they'll do. "We know where the real Darry is, but who do you think could've really done it." Tammy asked.

"I don't know. But SpongeTron, start working so we can figure out who." Tommy ordered, and then he took out his Recaller. "Should we call Darry and tell him to come and help us?"

"We shouldn't," SpongeTron stopped him. "We can't bother him while he's training. Besides, I'm sure with my technology, we'll be able to solve this without his help."

"But Poof still be Darry?" Poof asked, pointing to himself.

"Yes, you still gotta be Darry." Tammy answered. "I'm sure Darry is training really hard to get what he wants and will be back before you know it."

* * *

Meanwhile, Darry grunted as it was Vlad's turn at chess. The old man was taking his time to make a move as the teen is becoming aggravated. "Hmm..." Vlad wondered and lifted his knight. "Should I-No..." He sets his chess piece back in place.

"Oh no, take all the time you need, Uncle Vlad," Darry encouraged when he mumbled to himself, "You already wasted an hour..."

After what seemed like forever, Vlad finally moved his piece across the board. "Check mate, Darrel." he said with a smile.

"What?!" Darry asked, surprised, "That's the seventh time you've beaten me...and four hours you killed." He takes a deep breath and begins to gather the chess pieces in the box, "Oh well, it's game over, so... NOW can we train?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself, little badg-" but his watch beeped as Vlad looks at the time, "Oh, is it time already?"

"Time for training?" Darry eagerly asked.

* * *

He's wrong however as later on; Darry Phantom is upside down on a yoga mat next to Vlad, who was dressed in a tank top, shorts, armbands and a sweatband. "What is this?" Darry asked, looking baffled. "Is this some sort of training exercise to make the blood rush to my head and my limbs ache so that I would be angry enough to activate my Ghost Rage and you can teach me to control it?"

"Of course not." Vlad easily answered as he stretched his arms and legs. "It's yoga: A physical, mental, and spiritual exercise to transform the body and mind. It's also a great way to keep yourself in shape." Darry then lost his balance and fell flat on his back. But he growled quietly as he grew more and more frustrated that his training lacked actual training.

"Alright Darrel," Vlad began instructing, "I want you to pick yourself up and reach for the sun, take a deep breath, and picture in your head what makes you content."

Darry stretched his arms up high in the air and closed his eyes as he took a deep breath in and out. He pictured an image in his head of him fighting ghosts without a sweat. He chuckled to himself, "Yeah..."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hospital in Amity Park, Jimmy and Tak were walking down the hallways as they made their way to the room Tucker Foley was staying in. "So you don't really think that whatever happened last night has to do with that prophecy, right?" Tak asked Jimmy.

"It's still too early to say." Jimmy answered. "But we don't even know the identity of the assassin. Honestly, all the clues we have point to Danny, but we know that's theoretically impossible."

"Why's that?"

"Well, for one thing, we know Danny would never harm Tucker or any of his friends. But the prophecy describes one of us as the one who would bring evil to our worlds. Even if we found human and ghost DNA at the crime scene, who else could it match up with besides him and Darry?"

"Well, hopefully once ST's data analysis is complete, we can finally figure out this mystery." Tak said as they reach Tucker's room. But suddenly Tak's Recaller rings and he looks at it, "Sorry, I gotta go. Kida's been getting into Jibolba's old-time spell scrolls, so I gotta build that shelf to keep them out of her reach." he walked away. "Say hi to everyone for me."

Jimmy waved goodbye and walked into the room to see Danny and Sam with Tucker, who was now awake in bed, but had a bandage wrapped around his forehead. "How's he doing?" Jimmy asked the couple.

"Despite the minor burns and head injury... He's doing okay," Sam said, relieved, "Has to take a few meds to clear the pain though."

"Tucker, do you know who did this to you?" Danny asked his best friend.

He thought it over until Tucker replied, "Actually, I can't really remember much. This injury to my head is making me forget who I saw. But he was a ghost, kinda like Danny."

Jimmy coughed a bit when he heard this due to shock, but no one seemed to notice this. Sam frowned and told Tucker, "I think that injury to your head did more than make you forget. Danny was asleep last night. I should know since I was there with him."

"Unless someone is trying to tarnish my good name to make my friends hate me." Danny guessed, getting angry. "But who? Amorpho? Skulker? Ember?"

* * *

Back in Polterheist, Darry was lying on Vlad's couch as his back ached in pain due to a bad yoga move. Vlad placed a bag of ice on his back. "I warned you about moving your leg in that position. While yoga can be relaxing, it can also be dangerous."

Darry pushes himself up, his limbs and back cracking with each move. "I wouldn't have turned myself into a human pretzel if you had just taught me how to control my Ghost Rage like I wanted!" but then he yelped in pain and bent forward as he felt pain in his back.

"Tsk tsk Darrel." Vlad said, shaking his head, "You honestly believe that if you use that horrendous power, you'd be able to control it. You have a bad temper and you have no patience or humility. Doesn't come as a surprise given who your father is."

"My father?" Darry asked, holding his back.

"Of course. Like you, Daniel was stubborn...reckless...only cared about himself without facing the consequences of his actions."

"Hey, I'm much more calm and patient than my dad." Darry pointed out. "And I'm NOT stubborn."

"'Not stubborn'?" Vlad questioned mockingly, "You have practically all your father's stubbornness, not to mention his lack of patience. I don't even think you have anything that resembles your mother, otherwise you would've mastered your powers in no time flat."

"Will you quit ragging on my parents?!" Darry shouted angrily. "You're supposed to be helping me! And so far you haven't done any of that!"

"Haven't I, Darrel? Yet another example of your lack of patience. It's amazing you even managed to have these powers in the first place."

Darry growled as he got angrier. "You're a real jerk! I could've mastered this power without your help!"

"Sure you could, Darrel." Vlad sarcastically replied as he continued mocking Darry, "And be a big famous superhero like Daddy. You could never be like him because you're weak and inexperienced."

Hearing this, Darry glared at him with his glowing blue eyes. Vlad just continued mocking and manipulating him, "Ooh, the scary eyes. Haven't seen those in a long time. Tell me, child, are you getting...angry?"

"Yes...I...AM!" Darry shouted as a fiery blue aura appeared around his ghost form and his hair turned completely white. Darry charged up a ghost ray and fired at Vlad, knocking him back against the hard rock as bits of debris fell. Darry calmed down as his aura faded when the ghost boy realized what he has done.

He grabs the sides of his head, trying to gain control. "I can do this, I can do this, I can do this..." he muttered repeatedly. But once his glowing blue eyes see Vlad recovering and standing up, he remembers everything he had just mocked him about and his aura grows back and he once again tries to fire a powered up ghost ray at him.

Vlad managed to dodge out of the way this time. "Darrel?" he tried talking to him, but Darry seemed too far gone this time as the enraged ghost boy fired multiple rays around the cavern, nearly destroying it.

Vlad panicked on the floor, regretting that he intentionally set Darry off. Then he spotted a memorabilia box on the floor and he opened it to see some trinkets from his days as a Syndicate member. Among the items was a small tribal dart that he recognized had originally belonged to Traloc. Once Darry spotted him again, he was about to fire another ghost ray at him until Vlad quickly jumped toward him and stabbed the dart into Darry's leg. The dart's venom takes effect as Darry's eyes revert to normal and his aura faded once more. He collapsed in Vlad's arms as he turns back into human form. Vlad sighed, "I guess training's over..."

Later that night in Bikini Bottom, SpongeTrons 636 and 363 are finishing work at the Krusty Krab while SpongeBob is in his office, counting how much earnings they made this week.

Suddenly his watch beeped and he looked at the time. "Oh, is it that late already?" he hopped out of his chair and ran out of the office. He saw Buster still sweeping the floor. "Buster, it's time to get home before you miss your curfew."

Buster sighs in response until SpongeBob calls out, "Hey Squidward! Walk Buster home, will you? I have some stuff I need to finish."

"Well, at least it's not me staying late. Come on, kid." Squidward reluctantly said as he and Buster leave the restaurant.

"Creator," SpongeTron 363 said, "We're gonna clean the dumpster. Will you be going home soon?"

"In a little bit." SpongeBob answered. "I'm just gonna move all the day's earnings to the safe."

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Creator." 636 waved off as the two robots go outside to do their job.

Once the robots left, SpongeBob whistled as brought the large sack of money to the safe and tossed it inside before locking it shut. He then turned off the lights in the restaurant and was about to head out until a strange figure phased through the front doors.

SpongeBob turned when he noticed him. He didn't recognize him since his body looked like it was wrapped in a dark cloak. "Sorry, we're closed." SpongeBob informed in a friendly tone. "You'll have to come back tomorrow." he then raised an eyebrow, "How'd you get in anyway? I was sure I locked that door."

The stranger chuckled and spoke in an eerie tone, "How rude, SpongeBob. Is that any way to talk to your best friend?"

SpongeBob seemed confused, but narrowed his eyes and put his karate gloves on, prepared to defend the place. "I don't know who you think you are, but no one sticks up the Krusty Krab while I'm here."

The stranger laughed in amusement, "Oh, SquarePants...who said I wanted your money?"

The stranger removed his hood, and once SpongeBob sees his face, his determination suddenly disappears and his karate gloves slip off his hands. "But...but..." before he could say anything, a green ecto-beam hits him into the one of the tables and chairs.

SpongeBob sat up in the debris heavily injured and coughed while the attacker walked over to him. SpongeBob opened his eyes halfway and stared up at him. "Why are you doing this?" he asked in a weak voice.

"Just a little rough-housing." the figure answered with his hand glowing green with ecto-energy. "...like best friends do." He fired another ghost ray at the sponge and kicked him across the restaurant.

SpongeBob is hit against the cashier boat as it smashes to pieces. He tried to get up, but faints in exhaustion. The figure puts his hood back on, explaining, "To answer your question, I wanna send a little message...so I can seek what I truly want..."

* * *

No one is safe now. Who do you think could be the one behind this? Please review what you think and stick around for Part 2.


	37. The Terror Within: Part 2

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 17: The Terror Within**

**Plot:** _Darry begins to feel haunted by the events of "Shadow of the Past" and feels he needs to learn control of his Ghost Rage to overcome it. So he sneaks off to Vlad Masters, hoping the former half-ghost can help train him. However, there have been attacks on Danny's closest friends and all clues lean to the culprit being a ghost…and a human._

**Part 2**

* * *

The next morning, Darry woke up on the couch as Vlad placed a wet cloth on his forehead. He groaned, "Ugh... What happened?" Darry turned to Vlad to see some cuts and bruises on his face. He realized in horror, "I...I did it again, huh?"

"I'm afraid so, Darrel." Vlad answered solemnly, "Evidently, you were not able to control yourself like you so proudly claimed."

Darry held a shaky finger at him, "But last night, you were saying..."

"Oh relax, Darrel. I didn't actually mean anything I said. I was just seeing if you'd react well enough to activate your Ghost Rage. Turned out my hunch was correct." Vlad laughed in amusement. "Just ask your father, I used to do stuff like that to him all the time."

Darry frowned and pressed the cloth against his forehead. "I thought this would be easy. Why can't I do this? Don't you know anything about this Ghost Rage power? I thought you knew enough to help me control it?"

"I do, Darrel, I do." Vlad answered, "But controlling it is not an easy task. I'm sure you remember when I told you that power is brought upon by your hidden anger and powers up your ghostly abilities. It also unlocks the remaining 75% of your ghost abilities and, I don't know if you noticed, also makes your hair as white as your father's. That much power can put a lot of strain on your body as I'm sure you recall."

"Which is why I have to control it." Darry responded, sitting up.

"But are you really controlling it? Or are you letting it control you?"

Darry pondered over this, wondering what he meant when his Recaller beeped. "SpongeTron, what's up? Have you been cov-" Darry's face froze in shock, "He's WHAT?!"

* * *

At the Bikini Bottom Hospital, Jimmy was walking down the halls with a serious expression until he made his way to a room. He opened the door to see SpongeBob lying unconsciously in a bed, beaten and bandaged with his glasses missing. Standing at his bedsides were Tak and Timmy and the two SpongeTron-Units. Jimmy became uneasy. "So it's true. What happened?" he asked.

636 and 363 held each other as they cried, "We don't know. We were cleaning the dumpster at the Krusty Krab last night and we went back inside once we finished." 363 explained through sobs.

"That's when we found him like this!" 636 finished with a loud cry.

Danny arrived to the room and explained, "I just finished looking around the Krusty Krab. There's not a lot of damage, but it doesn't look like there was a struggle."

Jimmy and Tak look at each other. "Could it be the same attacker?" Tak asked.

"Could be," Danny said seriously, "The money and safe are left untouched." He sighed, "First Tucker and now SpongeBob... What's going on?"

Jimmy went over to SpongeBob and placed a gentle hand on his square head, "I don't know. But what I'm more concerned about is that if there was really no sign of a struggle between SpongeBob and the attacker, it would mean SpongeBob didn't fight back. We all know he's soft- figuratively and physically- but SpongeBob's never one to go down without putting up a fight."

"Who on earth would wanna attack SpongeBob?" Timmy demanded to know. "And why wouldn't SpongeBob wanna fight back?"

Suddenly, the door was kicked down and they turn to see Sandy standing there with her foot out. "SpongeBob! Are ya okay?!" she immediately rushed to his side, but he still wouldn't wake up. "What happened to you?"

"Sandy, where's the rest of your clan?" Tak asked, noticing their kids not with her.

"Patrick, is watchin' 'em." Sandy answered, holding SpongeBob. "I had to come see SpongeBob for myself." but she still talked to her husband, distressed, "Oh, sweetie, who'd do this to you?"

"We know who did this." SpongeTron said as he, Tammy, and Tommy walk into the room. "I ran a DNA scanner around the Krusty Krab. It's the same one that matches the one in Mayor Foley's office.

"So it was the same attacker." Tak realized. "The one with human and ghost DNA."

"How's the data?" Jimmy asked.

"I still won't get a full analysis for another 12 hours," SpongeTron informed.

"Wait a minute...human AND ghost DNA?" Sandy questioned until she growled viciously directly at Danny, "You had somethin' to do with this, didn't you?!"

"What? No!" Danny asked, offended, "SpongeBob is one of my best friends! Why would I hurt him?"

"Sandy, calm down. Whoever it is, we'll find out soon enough." Jimmy said calmly. "But we can now confirm the pattern of the reason why Tucker and SpongeBob were targeted specifically."

"They're both my best friends." Danny realized. "Whoever it is, it's me they're trying to get to. I better call Valerie, Jazz, and my parents and warn them to be safe." he then turned to the Nicktoons, "Where's Darry? He needs to come home."

Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron fell silent and stammered, "Uhhh..." since they haven't heard from Darry since they called him over an hour ago.

"I'm right here." Darry Fenton said as he came inside the room.

"Great! Darry's here!" Tammy smiled and whispered to him, "Nice job on the voice. Been working on your Darry impression last night, huh Poof?"

Then Poof appeared, rubbing his eyes from a long sleep, "Poof?" He asked, hearing his name.

"Darry?" Tommy asked in surprise, seeing the ghost boy. "Is that really you?"

Darry was about to respond, but the three suddenly hug him in joy. "It is you!" SpongeTron said happily, "You're back...from the bathroom, cuz you've been with us the past two days."

Darry then glanced over to the injured sponge and walked over to him to check on his well-being. "SpongeBob..." he said in concern, "Is he gonna be okay? What about Tucker?"

"They'll both be fine, Darry." Danny assured as he held his shoulder. "But until this matter is taken care of, you and Yuki will have to stay home with Mom."

Jimmy cleared his throat, deciding to make a decision, "Danny, can I have a word with you...in private?"

Danny nodded as he followed Jimmy to an empty hallway. With the two gone, Tommy whispered, "So...were you able to...you-know-what?"

Darry sighed and answered, "Afraid not. The past few days were a waste of time. I should have been here to prevent all this."

"Even if you had been here, it wouldn't have made a difference." Tammy explained, "This assassin has taken us all by surprise. We can't figure out who it is and why he's attacking everyone your dad knows."

"Well, even if my dad tries to lock me in my house all day, I won't let this happen again." Darry said in determination. "I'll stop whoever's doing this, with or without Ghost Rage."

Out in the hallway, Jimmy was talking with Danny about everything he knew so far. "So what does all of this have to do with this prophecy?" Danny asked, skeptical.

"I don't know, but suppose this is true, you can probably guess who the possible culprit is..." Jimmy added.

Danny's eyes widen in horror, realizing the truth as Jimmy continued, "I mean, think about it. It started after Dani was kidnapped by the Syndicate, who claimed his return. We know about his personal grudge against you, so it makes sense he'd attack those close to you."

"Just what are you saying, Neutron?"

"What if it's really HIM?"

"If it is, how is that possible?" Danny wanted an explanation, "We split him apart atom by atom, remember?"

"True, but I have a theory. Remember the time you tried to get rid of your ghost powers for good?"

"I remember. The only thing that remained of my ghost DNA was this white streak in my hair."

"Exactly," Jimmy confirmed, "And your ghost powers came back when you were hit with a high surge of ectoplasm, right?"

"Yes, that's what happened. It felt no different than being zapped with a ghost portal. So can you get to the point?"

"What if...theologically...an atom, a molecule maybe, or even the smallest fragment of him is ALIVE somehow..." Danny felt his spine shiver at the thought of it. Jimmy continued, "It's been months, Danny, which is enough for this fragment to gain enough strength and consciousness to come into form."

"Now you're being absurd..." Danny denied, "Jimmy, you're talking about a molecule or something smaller than a brain cell. Say your theory is correct, how is a part of him able to survive?"

"I...don't know." Jimmy said shamefully. "I've never been an expert when it comes to paranormal science. But even if it were him, it still doesn't explain the human DNA."

"We all know he doesn't have ANY human part of him left." Danny remarked, narrowing his eyes. "So we know for sure it can't possibly be him. Nice theory though, Jim. I'll wait with you until SpongeTron finishes analyzing that DNA."

Jimmy turned around with his arms crossed as he frowned, "If he's not the one the prophecy depicts, then who is? And which one of US is a part of it?" Jimmy wondered to himself.

* * *

When nighttime came in Amity Park, Darry was laying upside-down on the living room couch since his dad made him stay home with Sam and Yuki while he helped Jimmy uncover the mystery of who was attacking their friends. Darry had his eyes closed and was deep asleep. But he suddenly grunted and his eyes twitched as he was having another dream, and it was not a pleasant one.

* * *

_Darry ran for his life across the street as multiple ghost rays hit at his feet. He looked back and saw his attacker was his ghost form locked in Ghost Rage mode, floating across the ground, growling as he fired ghost rays at him. "Leave me alone!" Darry yelled and stopped when he spots his dad up ahead. Darry smiled and ran into his arms. "Dad!" he cried in joy as he hugged him tightly. "Thank goodness you're here!"_

_Danny held him as he gently responded, "It's okay, Darry." but then, Darry hears his voice suddenly change, "It'll all be over soon..."_

_Darry's eyes widen and he looks up to see he was no longer hugging his dad, but Dark Dan, who smirked sadistically. He suddenly held Darry up by the neck and pointed him at the berserk Darry Phantom. "...Very soon." Dark Dan finished. Darry cringed in terror as he stared at his ghost form power up his ghost rays and fire directly at him._

_**"Darry? Darry!"**_

* * *

Darry's eyes shot open and he fell off the couch, panting and sweating as he sat on the floor. Yuki stood next to him, staring at his behavior after waking him up. "What happened to you?" Yuki asked. "Is everything okay?"

Darry looked at him and quickly said, "Yeah, everything's fine."

"Well, that's good for you." Yuki responded, "But I feel bad for Crash, Twitchy, and Junior. Their dad's in the hospital and they're really upset about it. The same thing happened to Tucker. Do you know anything that's going on?"

"Nope, not a clue." Darry answered with a sigh. "Is Dad still out?"

"Yeah, and Mom wants us to go to bed now."

Darry frowned, not wanting to sleep and have nightmares again, "Uh...wouldn't it be better if we stay up several more minutes? Maybe watch the classics?"

Yuki was perplexed by his behavior, but replied, "Okay, I guess I can use a good movie after a day like today. I have all the good ones downloaded on my tappad."

"Yes!" Darry cheered. "I mean...let's watch in my room."

Meanwhile upstairs, Sam was in her bedroom hanging clothes in the closet, not noticing a strange-cloaked figure phasing into the room through the wall.

In Darry's bedroom, the two siblings are on Darry's bed, watching a ghost movie. On screen, the woman was looking around as if checking if someone is watching her. She gasped and turned her head to see strange static from the old computer. Yuki giggled in excitement, "This is my favorite part."

Darry smiled as he watched, but had a strange feeling in his gut that he couldn't tell if it was from watching a horror movie or something else.

Unbeknownst to the two, the figure stood in the parents' bedroom as he spoke, getting Sam's attention, "Sam...It's been a while."

Sam turned to him in surprise, but despite what he said, didn't recognize him due to the cloak covering his body. "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

"How do you think I did?" The figure asked.

"This place is surrounded by a ghost shield, so no specter should be able to get in," Sam explained while reaching for something in her closet. "But even if you are one or not..."

Sam takes out the Ecto-Foamer and aims, "You chose the wrong place to be reckoned with." But before she can fire, she gasped when she saw the stranger's face...

In the movie, Darry and Yuki watch as the woman screamed in terror, seeing a horrifying specter crawling out of the computer screen. They were watching intently at what would happen next until they heard a loud thud from down the hall that almost shook the bed. "What was that?" Yuki wondered.

Realizing what might be happening after recalling what he had heard that was going on, Darry cried in horror, "Mom!"

Sam had been blasted against the bedroom wall and slid onto the bed. Luckily, she wasn't hurt badly. But before she could get up, the figure grabbed her arms and pinned her down on the mattress. "I can see now what Danny sees in you." the figure spoke sadistically, "I look forward to seeing the look on that overgrown brat's face once he sees what I've done with his pretty little wife."

Sam lied there below him helplessly since she couldn't get out of his strong grip, watching in terror at what he might do. But suddenly, Darry Phantom charged through the door, yelling, "Get away from my mom, you creep!" and fired a ghost ray, knocking him away from Sam.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Nicktoon HQ, Jimmy and Danny were sitting at a table, playing chess, while waiting patiently as SpongeTron stood in front of the computer he was plugged to. They heard a _**"ding"**_ sound and were alerted when SpongeTron yells, "Finished! The DNA analysis is complete!"

Danny and Jimmy immediately rushed to his side as SpongeTron explained, "We can now identify who the human DNA of the attacker belongs to."

"Excellent." Jimmy said with a smile. "Pull it up already."

"You got it." SpongeTron said as he clicked the mouse and a picture of the attacker's identity appeared on screen. But upon seeing it, their smiles drop and they look at the screen in complete and utter shock.

* * *

At this very moment, Darry lowered his glowing blue fists as he wore the same expression, seeing his attack tore off the attacker's cloak and he can now see his exposed body and identity.

"Tak?" he asked in a shaken voice.

It was indeed Tak that was sitting on the ground after being hit by Darry's ghost rays. He opens his eyes that are now red instead of their normal light green color and glares straight at the ghost boy.

Unexpectedly, Darry is shot by a green ghost ray from Tak, who chuckled and spoke in a different voice, "You're both wrong...and right. However..." Tak grabs him by the neck and pins him to the wall, "Tak's not here now."

Darry did nothing as he was still in shock by what he was seeing. Just as Tak was about to fire a ghost ray at him, he was hit with green ectoplasm and stumbled back, dropping Darry. Sam was holding the Ecto-Foamer and rushed to Darry's side. "Stay away from him!" she yelled at the shaman.

Once he had wiped the ectoplasm off, Tak glared at the two and charged more ecto-energy in his hands, but it suddenly faded and he grunts while cringing. "I wasn't planning on staying here more than five minutes" he said coldly. "Guess you both get off easy. But I'll be back for what I'm really after." he turns intangible and flies out of the room.

* * *

Later that night, Jimmy, Danny, and SpongeTron heard what had happened at Fenton Works, and they and the Turners rushed over there to check what had happened. Danny held Sam as the two embrace, "Thank goodness you three are alright." he said thankfully. "We got here as fast as we could."

"Daddy, I'm confused." Yuki said in distress. "Why would Tak do this?"

"That's because it wasn't Tak," Jimmy explained.

"But you said it was." Tammy reminded. "You said the DNA you found in Amity Park and Bikini Bottom matched Tak's DNA."

"I did. That was physically Tak there both times and tonight, but mentally it wasn't him."

Tommy raised an eyebrow, "I don't get it."

"Tak is being possessed!" they all turn to Darry after he shouted out, but he now had a look of distress, "Isn't he?"

Danny lowered his head in sadness as he answered, "Yes..." after a pause, he continued, "He's been possessed by my evil self. It all makes sense now. First Tucker, then SpongeBob, and now Sam. He was going after me specifically, targeting all the people I care about until I caught on."

"But how is this possible?" Timmy asked. "I thought we destroyed him. And why would he be in Tak?"

"I don't know." Jimmy answered. "But I'll talk with Jeera and see if she noticed anything strange about Tak lately. Maybe we can also find him and figure out what happened."

"What can we do?" SpongeTron asked, signaling to him and his team.

"You kids will have to stay out of this." Danny answered. "It's obvious Dark Dan is planning to go after the rest of you in order to break me, so I can't let him try to hurt anyone else."

"Oh, come on!" Tommy cried in annoyance.

"We can totally handle it!" Tammy added.

"We have to help you stop Dark Dan and rescue Tak." SpongeTron retorted.

"Okay Dad," Darry said calmly. "Whatever you say."

Everyone suddenly turns to Darry, surprised to see the normally high-strung ghost boy actually listening when told to stay out of a battle or mission. "You're serious?" Yuki asked, baffled.

"Yeah," Darry replied with a shrug. "I mean, if Jimmy, Timmy, and Dad say they will handle it, I'm sure they can."

"Are you feeling alright?" SpongeTron asked in concern as he stuck an old fashion thermometer into Darry's mouth.

Though Danny was even surprised by his son actually obeying orders, Jimmy spoke up, "Darry is right. You should follow his example and stay somewhere safe until this is all over."

"Yes, sir." Darry promptly said as he walked upstairs.

Yuki, however, turned to the adults and complained, "But Dad, Jimmy; my Nicktoon Cadets team can handle this as well. He hurt Tucker; Crash, Twitchy, and Junior's dad was hurt by him; and Kida's dad is being used as a meat puppet by him!"

"Yuki, that's enough. I'd expect this kind of thing from Darry- actually I'd totally expect this kind of thing from Darry," Danny stated in a stern voice, "But I want you to stay here until it's safe."

"He's right," Jimmy nodded, "Especially if you remember WHO we're dealing with here. It's best all of you stay put and alert us if he comes back."

"Tak is part of our Nicktoons team, so it's our job to deal with him." Danny reminded.

"We're only doing this for your own safety." Timmy mentioned.

The three Nicktoons silently agree to follow orders. Though they wanted to help, they were unable to since their leader was the only one who was willing to follow the adults' orders.

* * *

The next day at the Bikini Bottom Hospital, SpongeBob had his family visiting him while he was still recovering. Junior was laying in the bed with SpongeBob while Crash kept asking his father, "So who was this nasty varmint who dun did this to you? I'll show him what he gets for crossin' us!" Twitchy chimed in with a vicious hiss as he agreed with Crash.

"Boys, boys," SpongeBob said calmly. "I appreciate the enthusiasm, but let's not do anything dangerous. I'm sure that criminal is long gone, so you don't have to worry about it."

"Still, it's best you be cautious." Sandy warned, "I don't want anything like that happenin' again." she held SpongeBob's hand and put her head close to him, "Y'all had me worried sick."

"I was more worried that you would be worried about me." SpongeBob said flirtatiously. "At least I still get to be here with you, sweetums."

Sandy just chuckled, "Just don't ask me to do a sponge bath."

Suddenly, there's a small beeping. Crash checked his pockets when he realized what it was and grabs his shell phone from inside his helmet. "Hello?" Crash answered and informed Twitchy, "It's Yuki." then Crash gasped in awe, "Yuki is callin' me!" With Crash in a love-struck daze, Twitchy groaned and grabbed his phone to answer it.

"Hello,thisisTwitchySquarePants." Twitchy said rapidly into the phone.

Yuki's voice said from the phone, _"Twitchy, I need you, Crash, and Junior to come over right away for an emergency Nicktoon Cadet meeting. And don't be late."_

"Yuki wants us with her?!" Crash asked excitedly. "Let's hurry and get over there!" he grabbed Twitchy and Junior by their arms and yanked them away.

"But I wanna spend more time with Daddy!" Junior yelled, but was already dragged out of the room by his brother.

Afterwards, SpongeTron came in holding a bouquet of flowers and knocked on the door. "Knock knock." SpongeTron said as he came in.

"SpongeTron, there you are!" SpongeBob greeted.

"Did y'all find the varmint behind all this?" Sandy asked, preparing a knuckle sandwich.

SpongeTron stammered a bit, not sure if he should explain who the real culprit behind this is and worry them. "Uh...well, we...sorta did."

But suddenly, SpongeBob interrupted, "H-Hey, Sandy, why don't you take Buster and the girls to the Krusty Krab? I can really use a krabby patty right about now."

Sandy didn't see anything weird by this and happily obliged to her husband's request, "Okay, we won't be long." She gave him a quick kiss, turned to the door, and began walking out. "Let's go, kids." Sally, Dolly, and Allie all giggled and followed their mother. Buster sighs as he stopped texting on his phone and did the same.

Once the two were alone, SpongeBob looked at SpongeTron and asked in a serious tone, "You found out it was Tak, didn't you?

SpongeTron gasped, but silenced his mouth to prevent making any loud noise, "How did you-"

"While I was recovering, I started to remember the incident when I realized it was him," SpongeBob explained, but frowned, "But I don't understand why he would do such a thing..."

"Creator, you got it all wrong." SpongeTron assured. "It wasn't Tak. Well, it was, but he wasn't himself. He's been possessed by Mr. Fenton's evil self."

SpongeBob's eyes widen in surprise. "What? But...But how? I thought he was destroyed."

"We don't know how, but once we find Tak, we'll find a way to help him." SpongeTron said boldly, but stopped once he remembered, "Or at least Commander Neutron and his team will. They won't let us help out and Darry thinks we should listen to him."

"Darry said that?" SpongeBob asked in surprise.

"Yeah. It's weird though; we thought Darry would wanna save Tak from that horrible monster."

SpongeBob thought it over and came to a conclusion. "Gee, you don't think maybe it's because...Darry might be afraid?"

* * *

"I'm terrified..." Darry cried in a fetal position on his bed, covering himself with his bed sheets.

"We're all scared too," Tammy added with her, Tommy, and Poof watching.

"Which is why we have to confront our fears to end this!" Tommy pointed out and whispered, "So can we use your powers to sneak out and deal with that evil ultimate friend-possessing alternate self of your dad?"

Darry peeks out from under the blanket and responds, "But Neutron wants us to stay here while he and the others handle it. We should respect his wishes."

"Dar, what happened during your training?" Tammy wondered.

Darry sighs as he covers himself up with the blanket again. "I did it again. I lost control of myself and hurt Vlad. It probably wouldn't have happened if he'd actually trained me to learn how to control it."

"But you beat him before with that Ghost Rage ability." Tommy reminded. "If you use it again, we'll be able to win."

"It's not that easy!" Darry yelled, springing up from the bed, "If I use that power again, I'll just end up hurting everybody! Or worse...he'll end up killing me." He stops when he notices how upset and disturbed his friends are by his behavior. He takes a deep breath and calmly explains, "So I'm just gonna sit this one out. Let's just do what we're told for once and let our parents handle this."

They were unaware that Yuki was listening to them from outside the room and quickly left. Tammy then told Darry, "Okay Darry, we know how you feel so we'll go along with whatever you think is right. Plus Jimmy is really smart and he probably already has this figured out."

* * *

But at Nicktoon HQ, Jimmy's head was lying face down on a desk and he was snoring heavily as he sat at one of the desks in his lab. A hand places down a fresh cup of coffee next to him, waking him up. He looks up to see Cindy. She crosses her arms, sarcastically saying, "Nice to see you're so hard at work."

Jimmy looks at his watch to see how late it was and answers with a tired expression, "I was up all night trying to locate Tak. But his family has no knowledge of his whereabouts and it seems that the signal to his Recaller has been disconnected."

"Don't you think Tak will come back on his own?" Cindy asked with shrug. "He's a big boy. For someone who grew up in the jungle, I'm sure he can handle himself."

"You don't understand, Cindy." Jimmy said irritably. "Tak is being used as a puppet by an evil spirit." he gets up and pulls off the whiteboard with words written on it. "And it all has to do with this prophecy." in frustration, he bangs it against his head, "How could I not consider the possibility that Tak may be the subject of the prophecy?"

Cindy takes the board away from him. "Cool your big head, Neutron. I'm sure, or I know, there are things even you can't figure out. But does Tak even know what's happening to him?"

"I doubt it," Jimmy assumed. "From what Danny told me, most people who are overshadowed by ghosts have trouble remembering what happened to them during that period. The only question is how he even got overshadowed in the first place."

"Yeah, Danny told me earlier about your absurd theory," Cindy mentioned when she pondered, "Hmmm, I recalled that you told me everyone was there witnessing Dark Dan's disintegration, right?"

Jimmy's eyes widen. "Pukin' Pluto, you're right. Everyone was there, including Tak. A part of him must have latched onto him like some form of parasite. With a vessel, he must have slowly recovered and it'll make sense for him to regain some of his strength within several months."

Cindy closed her eyes and added with a smile, "Just like a molecule."

Hearing this, Jimmy smiled at Cindy. "I love you." he told her, but then he looked at the whiteboard. "Wait...It says here that the subject has "raven hair". But Tak doesn't have that hair color."

"What are you getting at?" Cindy asked suspiciously.

"What if...Tak isn't the one who will bring darkness to our worlds?"

"Then, if it isn't Tak, who would it be?" Cindy wondered, "More importantly, why would Dark Dan take over Tak? If I were in his shoes, I wouldn't pick him as my vessel."

Before Jimmy could consider this, his Recaller suddenly rang and he answered it, "Hello? Oh Jeera, have you found out anything?" suddenly, his eyes widen in surprise as he listens, "Wait, how did he..."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Fenton Works, Yuki met with Crash, Twitchy, Junior, and Kida in the backyard. She stood in front of her friends and began saying in a serious tone, "Thank you for coming, gentlemen and lady. I think you know what we have to do."

"Are we gonna get ice-cream?" Junior asked hopefully with Twitchy excitedly nodding in agreement.

"No!" Yuki shouted, "We're gonna go after Tak! He's in trouble and since the Nicktoons aren't doing anything to help him, it means we have to."

"Yeah!" Twitchy and Crash cheer, though Junior trembled in fright.

"So Kida, when was the last time you saw your dad?" Yuki asked her.

"It was really early in the morning." Kida explained, "He came home, looking upset about something, but he wouldn't tell Mommy why. He just grabbed a few things and went away."

"Alright, now we just need to figure out where he would go." Yuki said, turning to her friends, "Any ideas?"

"But wait!" Junior cried out. "Why should we do this? We might get hurt, or worse!"

"Oh, come on," Yuki yelled, "You can't honestly say you don't wanna get revenge for what's happened." she pointed at Junior, Crash, and Twitchy, "He attacked your dad." she then pointed at a tearful Kida, "He's using your dad as a puppet, he attacked Mayor Foley, and he almost got my mom. What peeves me more is my brother and his friends aren't doing anything about it!" Yuki cried out.

"I hate to admit it, but Junior could be right," Twitchy pointed out, "What if this Dark Phantom fella is just as dangerous as our dad's evil alternate self?"

Yuki felt uncertain until she clears her throats, "Yes, that's true, but the night he attacked Mom, I felt his energy is somehow weak, not as strong as last time. So that gives us the advantage to take him down! Again, who's with me?"

They all stayed silent until Crash spoke up, "Will you think I'm cool if I come with?" Yuki shrugged and hummed in response. "Then I'm in!" Crash shouted.

Kida wiped her tears and spoke, "I want my daddy back, so I'm in too."

"I'll go with you." Twitchy said as he sucked on a soda, only to realize it's empty. "But I'll need more soda in case it's my last...I mean, since it's my last one for today."

Junior shook a bit until he answered, "Okay, I'll go too."

"Great." Yuki said with a determined smile, "Now we just gotta figure out how we can find Tak."

"He could still be in my world," Kida suggested, "Now that I think about it, he's been spending a lot of time in the hut looking at scrolls."

"That means he must be himself at the moment." Yuki realized. "Now let's go save Tak." she created a portal with a Recaller she "borrowed" and she walked through with the Cadets following. From in the bushes, Ringo was watching the whole thing until his eyes widen and he rushes in another direction.

SpongeTron was walking towards Fenton Works until he was stopped when Ringo ran over to him. He bent down and picked up the kitten. "Well, hello Ringo. What are you doing out here?" he asked in a friendly tone as he pet the kitten.

"Meow," Ringo said to him. Hearing him, and apparently understanding him, SpongeTron's eyes widen in shock.

Immediately afterwards, SpongeTron barged into Darry's bedroom where the other three Nicktoons still are. "The Nicktoon Cadets went after Tak!" SpongeTron hollered, "I mean they went after Dark Dan! Or they went after Tak- or maybe Dark...Oh whatever, they're in trouble!"

The twins gasp. "What are they thinking?" Tammy asked in alarm.

"We gotta go after them." Tommy insisted, and then turned to the ghost boy. "Well, Darry? Don't you think we should?"

Darry takes a deep breath, stands tall from his bed with chest forward, "I think..." He points up until he takes out his Recaller to dial, "We should call my dad and his team and let them handle it."

The twins frowned, "You can't be serious, right?" Tommy asked.

"What?" Darry asked. "I always tell on Yuki when she does something she's not supposed to."

He held the Recaller to his ear, but Tammy snatched it away. "Darry! We have to go after them ourselves! We can't let the Cadets get themselves killed if Dark Dan makes Tak kill them!"

"Are you just gonna let him annihilate your one and only sister?" SpongeTron asked, narrowing his eyes. "I guess the Creator was right when he thought you were scared."

"SpongeBob said that?" Darry asked in surprise. "No way! I'm not really scared. I just think we should let Dad and the adults handle it. They are experienced." He tried to get the Recaller back from Tammy. "Now give that back already!"

"Forget it, Tammy." Tommy retorted, "Let's just go rescue the Nicktoon Cadets ourselves. We'll leave Scaredy Phantom here to cower under the bed."

The three were about to walk out the door until Darry called out to them, "Look, I'll come with you guys, but only to talk to Yuki in order to get her and the other Cadets to come home."

"Now that's the Darry we know." Tammy said with smile. "Let's go, Nicktoons." As they left the room, however, Darry followed from behind and took out his cell phone, sending a text message to his dad without the others' knowledge.

* * *

Better safe than sorry, am I right? Though how good is that in this case? Please review what you think and stick around for Part 3.


	38. The Terror Within: Part 3

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 17: The Terror Within**

**Plot:** _Darry begins to feel haunted by the events of "Shadow of the Past" and feels he needs to learn control of his Ghost Rage to overcome it. So he sneaks off to Vlad Masters, hoping the former half-ghost can help train him. However, there have been attacks on Danny's closest friends and all clues lean to the culprit being a ghost…and a human._

**Part 3**

* * *

Meanwhile at the Pupununu, the Nicktoon Cadets were walking out of Kida's hut. From inside, Jibolba was telling them, "Sorry, but Tak left a while ago. He was in a hurry and took a few items with him. Guess he just wanted to be by himself."

Junior just shrugged, "Well, we can't find him now. Guess we'll have to go home."

He was about to walk off, but Yuki grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. "Kida, do you have any idea where your dad might go when he wants to be alone?" she asked the young shaman.

Kida thought it over and answered, "We could try the old cave through the forest. No one really goes there."

"A creepy dark old cave for a lone man to enter just before nightfall?" Yuki asked, crossing her arms, "Nothing sinister about that. Let's go, guys."

"But it's dark and creepy!" Junior trembled, pulling down his cap, "It has the two words I hate the most!"

"We have to go." Kida insisted as tears appear in her eyes. "My dad is in trouble and we have to find him." she immediately ran into the woods, "I'm going!" The other four Cadets look at each other and silently agree that they couldn't let her go alone. They all rush into the woods to catch up with Kida and find her dad.

Deep in the dark Pupununu Woods, the Nicktoon Cadets reached a large cave. Though it was too dark to see inside, they had a feeling Tak might be hiding in there. "Alright, this is it." Yuki said in determination, clenching her fists. "You ready? We may not be Nicktoons, but right now we are."

Everyone else nodded. Kida twirls her staff and slams it on the ground, releasing a great aura of pink energy. Twitchy shakes his soda and finishes it in one gulp, his sugar levels rising at 500%. Crash removes his red helmet and replaces it with a black spikes helmet with a skull printed in the middle while placing war paint on his cheeks. Junior just trembles and takes out his Mr. Jelly doll, hugging it tightly.

Yuki smirked and stated, "Let's go." she led the team toward the entrance of the cave. But before they could go inside, Yuki was tackled to the ground by a white blur.

The rest of the Cadets gasped while Yuki opened her eyes to see Darry Phantom on top of her, pinning her down. "What the heck are you thinking?!" Darry yelled at Yuki.

"Darry, you're here!" Yuki cried with a smile. When Darry released her, Tammy, Tommy, Poof, and SpongeTron arrived. "You're all here. Great!" Yuki grinned, "Now that we outnumber that Dark Phantom, we can beat him for sure!"

"Phew," Twitchy sighed, wiping the sweat off his brow, and whispered to Crash and Kida, "And I thought we were goners for a sec..."

"Yuki, it's too dangerous," Darry said in caution, "We're taking you guys home now."

"What?!" Yuki shouted, appalled.

Kida cried out, "But what about my dad?"

"Come on, your dad is strong. If he has the will, he should break out of Dark Dan's control," Darry excused.

"And we should be the one to finish him once we get the chance!" Kida urged, "Yuki sensed that your alternate dad is weaker somehow."

"Right, but I also sensed him getting stronger," Yuki added, "We need to finish this now and we'll do it with or WITHOUT your help!"

Darry was about to grab her arm, but she swats it away and runs into the cave followed by the Cadets screaming in battle cry. "Guys, wait!" Darry called out, but to no avail. He groaned in frustration, "They're not listening to me."

"Gee, does this remind you of anyone, Dar?" Tommy asked in sarcasm when he ran forward after the Cadets.

Tammy and SpongeTron went after them as well, to Darry's shock, "Wait... What are you doing?"

"Our mission, we can't let your sister and her friends get hurt!" SpongeTron said, igniting his rockets, "You should know that, leader!"

Darry stood outside by himself, crossing his arms. But ultimately sighs and follows the others inside the cave.

The two groups head deep into the cave until they reach the large round center. They stop when they find Tak sitting on the ground by himself in a lotus position in front of what looked like a scroll and some lit candles. His wrists also seemed to be shackled to the ground. Tak had his eyes closed and seemed oblivious to anyone around. But he spoke in his own voice, "Leave me, evil spirit. Get out...beat it..." he grunts in frustration, "This would be a lot easier with another person."

"Daddy?" Tak's eyes widen as he turns around to see Kida and the rest of the kids.

"Kida?" Tak asked in surprise. "What are you...what are ALL of you doing here?"

Kida giggled and ran toward Tak with her arms spread out. "It is you!" and grabbed him in a big hug. "We came looking for you."

But Tak seemed fearful as he moved Kida away from him. "You shouldn't have come. None of you should've come."

"But why?" SpongeTron asked. "I mean...do you..."

"I know." Tak admitted.

"You know?" Everyone else repeated.

"I know."

"How did you..." Yuki is about to ask.

"I woke up this morning and noticed some ectoplasmic burns on my arm." Tak explained. "That couldn't have happened unless I was attacked by a ghost. Or should I say...a half-ghost." Everyone else turned to Darry, knowing he attacked Tak the night before. He chuckled, turning his head away. "I also noticed I usually black out often and get really tired in the morning," Tak mentioned, "Made me remember that's what usually happened when Danny overshadowed me back in the old days." He frowned, bowing his head, "But I know Danny would never make me do those things unless..."

Tak bowed his head in shame. "Oh, Daddy..." Kida said sadly, hugging him.

"Don't worry, Tak. We can bring you to Fenton Works so Mr. Fenton can find a way to drive that ghost away," SpongeTron assured.

"What?" Darry asked, surprised, "You're serious about letting an evil ghastly possessing psycho in my house where my family almost got killed...twice?"

"We have to, especially if we wanna prevent that prophecy from happening," Tak warned.

"Prophecy?" the kids repeated once more.

"Prophecy? You mean the one Kida predicted in a creepy manner, who said one of us will summon the ultimate evil to our worlds and bring doom to us all, which we thought at first was Tommy bringing Dark Laser back until we sent him back into the black hole from which he came?" Twitchy asked. "THAT prophecy?"

Tak nodded until he realized. "Oh Juju. The Jujus must have known about this and used Kida as a medium to warn us. So…I'm the one who's gonna bring the ultimate evil to our worlds?!"

"But didn't the Jujus warn about someone with raveny hair?" Junior asked.

Suddenly, Tak grunted and doubled over on his knees as his body trembled. "Daddy!" Kida cried as she held him.

But Tak suddenly shoved her away to where the rest of the kids are. "No!" he managed to yell out. "Get…out of here." he lowered his head and suddenly cackled. Kida and the others back away in fear as Tak continued laughing, his voice changing and the aura around him turning green. He quickly shattered the chains around his wrists and opened his red glowing eyes.

Before the kids can escape, Tak shoots a string of green ectoplasm that ensnarls them together. Everyone (especially Darry) shivered in fright as Dark Dan takes over Tak. "Daddy?" Kida asked meekly.

"Daddy's not here," Dark Dan spoke through Tak as he moves in closer, "But I have plans for you in order to get what I want..."

"W-w-what do you want?" Darry asked in a shaky voice.

* * *

In Nicktoon HQ, Jimmy has rounded up Danny, Timmy and his fairies, Sam, Cindy, Jeera, and Sandy (since 001 is absent and SpongeBob is still recovering) for an important meeting. "So you're sure you haven't seen Tak at all since this morning?" Jimmy asked Jeera.

Jeera responded, looking distressed, "Like I said, Tak left the tribe early. He wouldn't say why and was carrying a bunch of stuff with him. And when I asked why, he wouldn't answer."

Jimmy took a silent pause before responding, "It's just as I feared."

"So why did you call all of us here?" Sam asked him.

"Because..." Jimmy takes a deep breath and sighs, turning to Danny, "I think what Dark Dan is really after is YOU."

"Me?" Danny asked in shock as Sam has the same expression.

"If it's him he's really after, then why is he possessing Tak?" Jeera demanded to know.

"It's obvious that in his disintegrated form, he had no choice but to take Tak as his current host and was waiting for the right moment until he gained enough energy to strike," Jimmy theorized, "Of course the prophecy states Tak is not the one responsible, only one with raven hair. I initially thought it was Darry due to his Ghost Rage, but after seeing Tak and how Dark Dan is using him to attack those close to you, I realized..." Jimmy was silent for a minute until he finally said, "For some reason, Dark Dan can't escape Tak's body, likely because his ghost form is still unstable. He's finding a method to switch vessels...with one who is powerful, one with enough ghost energy to stabilize him, one with a ghost half whom he can merge with...and become unstoppable."

Danny thought this over, feeling shocked by what he heard. "You're right. It all makes sense. But even so, I'm not gonna let him use me as his puppet like he's doing with Tak. I'm gonna find some way to stop him and I'm gonna save Tak."

Everyone heard moaning and they all turn to see Max in his walker, chewing on a cellphone. Danny walked over and took it out of his mouth. "How did you get my phone?" he asked the baby, wiping the drool off of the device. He looked at the screen, "Hey, I got a text message." He tapped the screen and stared in surprise. "It's from Darry: 'Dad, the Nicktoons are going after Yuki and her friends to the Pupununu. Come get us.'"

"The Pupununu?" Sam asked in shock. "That's where Tak is. They're going after Dark Dan by themselves?!"

"My boys are goin' after him too?!" Sandy asked furiously. "Even after what he did to my husband?!"

"He's gonna make my husband kill all of them!" Jeera yelled, looking more distressed, "Kida won't know what's coming, not even Tak."

"We have to go after them." Timmy urged. "Before Tammy and Tommy get hurt."

Everyone else nodded and prepared for battle as Jimmy sets his Recaller for Jeera's world. Though everyone looked serious, Sam noticed Danny having a cloud of doubt.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"I...I have a uneasy feeling this is all my fault," Danny admitted, "If I didn't let this go over my head, if I hadn't been so overprotective enough to drive my own kids away, if I had told them the truth, listened to SpongeBob...I could have prevented all this from happening. Now we have to face this nightmare I put us through."

Everyone listened when Jimmy gives an assuring smile, "Come on, Dan, no one could have predicted this would happen."

"Yeah, we all don't blame you for what's goin' on," Sandy added, feeling apologetic what she said to Danny yesterday.

"Even I don't." Jeera said with a smile. "And normally I would be punching your lights out right about now."

"They're right. Everyone knows it's not your fault," Timmy nodded.

"Uh…technically it is," Cosmo pointed out when Wanda and Timmy literally held his tongue.

"No matter what you had done, nothing could've prevented this." Sam explained as she held his hand. "But we're here now and we're going to help you fix all this." she passionately kissed him on the lips while Danny wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey," Cindy called, trying to get their attention. "When you're done there, you might wanna get to rescuing your kids. They could be in the hands of that evil ghost by now."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the cavern of Pupununu, Dark Dan stuck the Nicktoons and the Cadets to the cave wall with ectoplasm to prevent them from running away.

"Dad!" Kida yelled with tears pouring down her face. "Daddy, snap out of it! It's me, Kida!"

But he turns to her and coldly responds, "Don't waste your breath, brat. I'm the one in control here."

"What do you want with us?" Yuki demanded to know, "And why are you possessing Kida's dad?"

Dark Dan smirked and answered, "Oh, that's a very interesting story..."

* * *

_A flashback goes many months ago to the last time Dark Dan Phantom returned. Though beaten up, he was prepared to finish off Danny and Darry until their reinforcements arrived. Goddard opens up his back and a large Fenton weapon pops out that looks like a large ray gun. Dark Dan's eyes widen as the mechanical dog fires a green ray that directly hits the evil ghost and he screams in agony as his body begins to evaporate and turns into green ghost energy that begins to split apart. Timmy, SpongeBob, and Tak arrive and they all watch in astonishment as the eerie green bright ghost energy that was once Dark Dan Phantom split apart and flew into the sky before disappearing into nothingness._

_However, a small orb of green ghost energy went astray and flew straight down toward the adults, hitting Tak in the chest and disappearing inside him. The other two Nicktoons failed to notice this and ran off, but Tak remained puzzled, feeling himself and wondering what that was. But upon feeling nothing, he shrugged and went off to join the others and check on Darry's well-being._

* * *

The flashback ends as Dark Dan continues explaining, "Ever since, I've remained in this idiot's body. But because it's only a small part of me, I've been too weak to do anything. So I waited and waited until I felt strong enough to be able to take control, and all this time, no one noticed a thing."

The kids were disturbed by his tale when Darry realized, "It really was you... You sent the Syndicate after Aunt Dani to take her ghost energy!"

"Of course. I thought I could speed things along by extracting ecto-energy from that ghost girl in order to make myself stronger. But it didn't work out, and I have you brats to thank for that." he frowned even more. "I'll have you know that being in this body is no luxury. Unfortunately, I'm not strong enough to transfer myself, so I'm stuck in here." But Dark Dan chuckled, "That is...until I found this..." He rose up an ancient scroll with strange writing Kida couldn't understand.

However, she recognized it and gasped. "The forbidden scrolls!"

"What?" Tommy asked.

"It's one of the ancient scrolls that contain Dark Juju magic. Great Uncle Jibolba kept them away cuz he warned me that in the wrong hands, it can bring 'catastrophe' results."

"Dark...wrong...catastrophe..." Tammy phrases, "My least favorite words put together."

"What are you gonna do with that scroll?!" SpongeTron yelled out.

"The one perk to being in this body is that I have access to all the magic spells I need." Dark Dan gleefully explained, "This scroll contains a spell that can swap the caster's soul into the body of anyone they choose. But it can only be done during a full moon."

Afterwards, the Nicktoons can hear howling from a far distance. "My guess is that it's a full moon tonight, is it?" Tommy asked dryly.

"NOOO!" Junior cried, "I don't wanna be por-cess-ed by an evil dark ghostie and be all mean and hurt people!"

"For a cheesed-head brat who can't pronounce anything right, who would?" Dark Dan scorned.

Yuki scowled at him. "So you found a magic scroll, big deal. No one is gonna wanna be your new body."

"I've already found the body I want." Dark Dan pointed out with a smirk. "One that has all the power I'll need, plus it's one I've used before."

Darry and Yuki widen their eyes in realization. "Nooo..." Yuki uttered in horror.

"Ha! So you thought you can take us hostage so Mr. Fenton and our dads can rescue us?" Tommy asked with a smirk.

"Well, TOO bad cuz our folks don't even know we're here," Tammy smiled as she, Tommy, and SpongeTron laughed. On the other hand, Darry realized what he did earlier and laughed weakly.

"Oh, they will." Dark Dan said confidently. "I'm sure your parents will wonder where you are. And I'm sure Danny will come once he finds out his precious children are here. After I spent the week assaulting everyone else he loves, he's sure to come running." hearing what the evil ghost was gloating about, Darry's fear disappears into a murderous scowl.

"What better way to pass the time until the full moon. Plus this idiot I'm in was never aware of what I was doing. And if anyone got suspicious, all I had to do was pick up this thing and say..." he took out his Recaller and spoke into it using Tak's voice_, "Sorry Jeera, I'll be out late tonight. I'm helping Jimmy with a project."_ he then spoke in his own voice, "It was all too easy."

As Dark Dan laughed, Darry growled in fury and managed to break out of his binds. He balled up his fists and stood against the possessed shaman. "I won't let you get away with this!" he yelled, "If my dad can't stop you, I will!"

"You?" Dark Dan asked with a laugh, not feeling the least bit intimidated. "Danny's little protégé? Please...I mangled everyone else with ease, so I can handle you. Tucker was like squashing a bug, and the little dishrag was even better...because once I showed him this face...he couldn't even throw a punch. So I took advantage of that."

Hearing this, Darry got even angrier and charged up a ghost ray. But suddenly, the blue aura around his hand faded. Darry looked in shock and shook out his hand. "No..." Darry muttered. "Not again...not now."

Dark Dan just smirked in delight. "What's wrong, Darry? Can't use your Ghost Rage technique again?" he then gave a hard punch to Darry in the gut, causing his friends to wince in terror. Darry fell over on the ground, clutching his stomach as he groaned in pain.

"Since I'm gonna be your new dad by the end of the night, I think it's time you learned what your new punishment will be for disobeying my rules." Dark Dan said before kicking Darry against the wall.

"Leave him alone!" Yuki screamed.

Darry lied on the ground, bruised and scratched as he changed to human form. Dark Dan stood over him and responded to Yuki, "Don't worry, brat. You'll be next." While Darry covered his face and trembled in fear while Dan charged a ghost ray to finish him off. But before that happens, another green ghost ray hits Dark Dan, slamming him against the wall of the rocky cavern.

Darry looked up and saw in horror, Danny Phantom with Jimmy, Cindy, Sam, Jeera, Timmy, and Sandy. "Dad...no...You shouldn't be here," Darry said while getting up, but falls back down due to his injuries.

Dark Dan quickly recovered and smiled malevolently to see new guests, "Danny Phantom..."

"Danny Phantom," Danny repeated with a sneer, raising fully charged ectoplasm in his palms with Dark Dan doing the same.

"Nicktoons...UNITE!" Jimmy commanded, "Bring him captive, but don't critically injure Tak."

But Dark Dan did not feel threatened by their arrival. "You really think you can capture me?"

"Might as well try," Sam retorted, activating the Fenton Ghost Peeler, encasing her in metal plated armor. She charged after Dark Dan and fires a green ray when Dark Dan creates a shield to block it.

This gives Sandy the chance to jump up and high kick Dark Dan in the jaw. "That's what y'all get for hurtin' my husband and keepin' my tykes captive!"

Dark Dan held his jaw and turns around to see Cindy charging the Tornado Blaster. She blasts a small gulf of wind at Dan and once it hits on impact, it turns into a tornado that traps Dark Dan in the center.

Before he could do anything, Danny flies forward and punches Dark Dan across the cave. Jimmy helped Jeera free the Nicktoons and the Cadets by using the laser in his watch to melt the ectoplasmic binds, freeing them. Yuki rushed over to Darry, who was being held by Sam. He was still weak from the beating he had taken.

Darry opened his eyes and tried to stand up. "No...This isn't what I wanted."

"What are you talking about?" Yuki asked, confused by what he had to do with any of this.

Danny confronted Dark Dan and said, "I know what you're really after. I've figured out what you've been doing. You're not gonna destroy me. You need me."

"Yes. For the first time, I actually need you alive." Dark Dan replied sadistically. "Don't you want me out of your friend's body?"

"Yeah, but I don't recall giving you an invite to take mine," Danny said, raising a glowing fist and knocks Dark Dan into the ground. He pulls him up and threatened him, "Never lay a hand on my friends and family again!"

The possessed shaman weakly opened his eyes, saying, "Da...Danny...?"

Danny did not hear his evil self's voice, but recognizes the other, "Tak?" he asked in shock.

"H-Help..." Tak pleaded, raising a shaky hand. Danny paused for a moment when suddenly, Tak grabs his throat and pins him to the ground.

"Dad!" Darry and Yuki cried out. They were about to rush over, but Sam grabs them.

Danny tried to pull out of Tak's grip when the shaman chuckled in Dark Dan's voice, "That's the problem with you, is it? You think you're so righteous...think you can save everyone..."

"Shut it," Danny wheezed out.

"You opened yourself to others instead of your own family. You thought you can protect them? You can't make a solemn sacrifice. You thought you can protect them by hiding your dark secret. But I know your real secret...the truth is you're only protecting yourself."

Sam, Darry, and Yuki listened on when Danny objected, "That's not true!"

"It is. You're protecting everyone to protect yourself from being hurt by the harm and loss of others. You can't make a solemn sacrifice by choosing between your own family and friends. You really think you can save everyone? Let's put it to the test."

Dark Dan turns to the three Fentons and waves a hand where green ecto-energy imprisons them. "Look familiar?" He chuckled as Danny watches his family in horror, recognizing his own Ghost Manipulation. With a laugh, Dark Dan turns himself and his three captives intangible and flies up through the ceiling. Seeing them in danger, Danny turns intangible as well and flies after them.

"Aw...we're gonna miss the good part!" Twitchy whined.

"Enough, let's just get heck outta here," Timmy ordered, not noticing Jimmy investigating the cavern's soil, "Danny can handle this, right?"

SpongeTron walks over to Jimmy, who was taking a sample of the dirt. "Jimmy?"

"I have a bad feeling, but got be sure..." Jimmy hands the dirt to SpongeTron, "SpongeTron, scan." SpongeTron scans the soil with his eyes and after a few seconds, prints his analysis through his mouth. Jimmy grabs the paper and reads it, "I hate it when I'm right."

"Neutron?" Cindy asked, concerned.

Jimmy stood up saying, "This isn't an ordinary cavern." As he looks at the top from below to see small chunks of gravel falling from the top of the cavern as it shook.

* * *

Outside, it is revealed the top of the cavern was part of a large stone cliff where Dark Dan brought the Fentons and was right below where the full moon was shining in the sky. There was a painted circle drawn on the stone floor and stone wall right next to it. "Let them go!" Danny demanded. "This is between you and me!"

"Really?" Dark Dan asked with a smirk. "I thought you cared about your family."

He then began to clench his glowing fist which in turn caused Sam, Darry, and Yuki to scream as they felt as they were being crushed. "NO!" Danny yelled in horror. "Stop! Don't do this!"

"Still think you can save everyone?" Dark Dan asked. "I think we both know what the right decision to make is if you still wanna be a hero."

Danny looked at the possessed shaman and looked at his family being crushed by his ghost powers. Danny finally hung his head in defeat and responded, "I'll do whatever you want."

Dark Dan grinned and tossed the three away, causing them to slide down a hill, away from the top of a cavern. Danny tried to rush over and check on them, but Dan used his ghost manipulation to stop him and thrusts him against the stone wall. "Guess I was right. You are willing to give yourself up to save your family, by hurting them as well. But you won't have to worry about hurting anyone ever again since your body will be mine."

"Do whatever you want to me," Danny said with a glare, "Just...please spare them."

"If they stay out of my way, I might consider it."

Darry was the first to wake up after his family had been discarded. He managed to push himself to his feet and tried running back to the top of the cave to rescue his father.

"Dad?" Darry called as he made it back to the top of the cave, but stopped when he saw Danny Phantom was now unconscious and his wrist were locked above him to the stone wall. Dark Dan stuck Tak's staff into a rock in front of him as he prepared to perform the spell.

"No!" Darry yelled as he stepped in. "I won't let you do this to him!"

But Dark Dan laughed in mockery. "And why would you do that? He already made his choice, so it's time you be a good son and listen. Unless...you wanna offer up yourself as a replacement. Now that I think about it, being fourteen again doesn't sound so bad."

Darry's face froze in fright, but then the moon moved itself over the cavern and the stone on Tak's staff began to glow brightly. "Time's up, brat. Now beat it." Dark Dan carelessly fired a ghost ray at Darry, knocked him over the edge of the cliff. But Darry grabbed a hold of the ledge and held on as he tried to pull himself up. But he was helpless to bear witness to Dark Dan as he performed to the spell that would transfer himself into his father's body.

The stone on the staff glows even brighter as Dark Dan stands in the middle of the circle as it too glows brightly. Dark Dan grunts as the glow moved over his body and an orb of green light forms around his chest and shoots out, flying straight into Danny's chest. Soon it was over and Tak fell forward on the ground, now unconscious.

Darry climbed back on the ledge and rushed over to Tak, wondering what became of the evil ghost. Then he looked at Danny, who was still locked to the wall. "Dad?" he asked, standing cautiously.

But suddenly he heard laughing and Danny lifted up his head, only his eyes were now red, and was laughing in Dark Dan's voice. "I'm your dad now!" he spoke with a smirk. Darry gasped in horror as his father broke out of his binds and continued laughing. A green aura forms around him as Darry watches his father transform before his eyes. His skin turns a pale green, his ears become pointy, his costume changed with a long cape and his white hair blazes into white flames. Dark Dan examines himself and looks pleased, "Finally, a body fit for my taste."

"Dad!" Darry asked again, running toward Dan. "Where is he? What have you done with him?"

"Your father's no longer here," Dark Dan stated, glaring at Darry. "He willingly gave himself over to me to spare you and your family's lives. Now I have complete control without any interference."

Tak groaned as he slowly gets up. "Tak..." Darry asked, rushing over to his side.

"Hmm...I promised him that I'd spare everyone if you didn't get in my way," Dark Dan rubbed his chin when he raised a glowing fist. "But...you did." He slams his fist into the ground as it cracked wide open. The stone pillars and top of the cavern starts collapsing. Darry screamed as he and Tak fell off with Dark Dan floating up to safety.

"Then again, when did I ever intend to keep that promise?" Dan asked with a satisfied smirk and laugh.

Darry and Tak continued falling when a blast of pink energy shot at them, causing them to hover. Darry turns to see Kida using the magic of staff, who is onboard with everyone on the Specter Speeder, Jimmy at the wheel. Kida uses her magic to lead them into the Speeder with Tommy and Tammy shutting the door.

Kida released her magic as Timmy and Jeera help out Tak and SpongeTron helps out Darry. "Mom...Yuki..." He asked, remembering where he had left his family. SpongeTron pointed to the backseat, revealing Sam and Yuki onboard with Poof using his fairy dust to heal them.

"Tak…" Jeera said with a relieved smile as she held her weakened husband, "Thank goodness you're safe."

"We gotta get everyone and find somewhere to hide now..." Jimmy said to his comrades.

"But Dad..." Darry said weakly.

"We'll save him later. More importantly, we need to evacuate everyone in Amity Park and seek shelter somewhere so he won't find us."

"But where?" Cindy asked, "He's had access to both Tak, and now Danny's, bodies along with their minds. He knows ALL of our hiding places."

Darry thought about it when he realized, "Not all of them. There's one place..." He types the coordinates on the Speeder's GPS system, "Tell everyone you know to go to this location."

* * *

Things have only gotten worse. What will it take to make it better? Review what you think and stick around for Part 4.


	39. The Terror Within: Part 4

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 17: The Terror Within**

**Plot:** _Darry begins to feel haunted by the events of "Shadow of the Past" and feels he needs to learn control of his Ghost Rage to overcome it. So he sneaks off to Vlad Masters, hoping the former half-ghost can help train him. However, there have been attacks on Danny's closest friends and all clues lean to the culprit being a ghost…and a human._

**Part 4**

* * *

A few hours later, the group was now taking refuge at the safest place they knew: Vlad's home in Polterheist. Despite what had happened, some of them seemed to be making the best of it. But Vlad seemed to be in dismay by their sudden arrival. "I'm a sea bear!" Junior playfully shouted, "I'm living in a cave! Rawrrr!"

Crash and Twitchy were tossing Vlad's football around, but their running around and tossing of the ball began creating a mess. Tommy takes something from to fridge to find a large piece of Swiss cheese, which Cosmo and Poof quickly dine on. Tommy grabs a piece and eats it while asking, "Have anything to eat besides dairy products?"

Vlad Masters rubbed his temples and turned over to Jimmy, Timmy, and Sam (who was now fully recovered). "We're sorry about the unexpected visit, but outside is a world crisis waiting to come out," Sam explained to him.

"Of course, it's such a shame about what happened to Daniel." Vlad said, trying to sound sympathetic, "And a shock as well. To think a monster like that was living right under your noses all this time. I'm surprised you didn't realize it sooner, James."

Jimmy slapped his forehead in frustration, "Don't rub it in. But this is far from over. Once we're all fully recovered, we'll head out. However, he's far too strong for Tak, Timmy, and me to handle ourselves. I still need more time to think of a battle strategy."

Just then, Valerie, Jazz, and Tucker arrived. "Guys!" Sam smiled, hugging of them. "I'm glad you're alright."

"Same as well," Valerie said with a smile, "Once Neutron gave me the memo; we put Amity Park on lockdown. So far, everyone is being evacuated in the underground shelters."

"Pretty soon, the military will arrive to stop him," Tucker added when he asked Jimmy, "Why'd you think that'll be his first target."

"Isn't it obvious?" Cindy asked, "He wants to destroy everything Danny cares about. First his hometown, next the Ghost Zone, then he'll be out looking for all of us."

"And once we're through and Danny loses everything important to him, Dark Dan will have complete power," Timmy added, "There'll be NOTHING to stand in his way and soon..."

"It'll be Armageddon," Jimmy said seriously, "One world at a time."

Jazz covered her face as she tried to hold back her tears. "Oh, Danny…how could this have happened?"

"Not unless we stop him!" SpongeTron spoke up. "I'll call ST-Units 911 and 051 to bring in backup."

"Yeah, we're gonna use everything we can to stop him!" Tommy said confidentially.

Tammy added in the same level of confidence, "And he won't be able to beat us, because we're..." she stopped as if waiting for someone to finish her sentence, but she looked around and did not see their other team member.

"Where's Darry?" Tommy wondered.

"He's...over there." Yuki answered uncomfortably, pointing to another room. "He hasn't said anything since we got here."

Jimmy is about to walk over when Sam stops him. "No, I should talk to him." She walks over to the room and spots Darry sitting on the bed and staring into space quietly. She sits next to him, "Darry?" she gently asks, holding his shoulder, "Are you feeling alright?"

Darry just cried and held his forehead, "What do you think? Dad is gone and it's all my fault!"

"No, it's not." Sam tried to reassure.

"YES, IT IS!" Darry yelled. "I was the one who told Dad where we were! I saw Dark Dan transfer himself into Dad and I couldn't do anything because my powers decided to stop working again!"

Sam frowned and sternly told him, "Watch your tone."

Darry began sobbing again as he continued, "All this happened because...because I'm terrified. I've never been more terrified in my life. I'm supposed to be a hero like Dad and I've just made things worse."

Sam grabbed Darry and held him in tender embrace. "It's okay if you're afraid, Darry. But you shouldn't let it affect who you are."

"I don't know what else to do." Darry replied, crying into his mom's shirt. "It's my nightmares coming true. Even my powers seem to agree that's it's too much for me to handle."

"Is it really your powers, Darrel?" Darry and Sam turn to see Vlad with Jimmy, Timmy, and his teammates, "Or is it perhaps your lack of confidence?"

"Sorry, we didn't mean to eavesdrop on your mother-to-son conversation." SpongeTron added with a shrug.

"But she's right, Dar," Tammy said, "All of us are afraid."

"If you're afraid, why are you still going after him when you don't have a chance?" Darry asked.

"That's the thing, Darry," Jimmy explained, "We're not facing him because we have to, but because we want to. It may be our duty as Nicktoons to stop that villainous ghost, but Danny is also our friend and we won't leave him to his fate."

Darry sighed, "But Dark Dan is too powerful, what makes you think you can stop him? What makes you think all of you can?"

"Tsk, Darrel," Vlad sighed, "You still haven't learned anything from our training, have you?"

"Training? You never trained me on anything, except boring useless tasks," Darry complained, "You just got me more aggravated."

"Exactly," Vlad smiled.

But Darry stared, puzzled, "Wait, I'm confused."

Vlad explained, "Darrel, your powers are emotion-based. What better way to keep your Ghost Rage in check than with a calming game of chess? If someone asks you to help them with something, even if the task is tedious, you have to keep your negative feelings in check. And yoga is both calming for the mind and body, especially useful for a power that takes both a toll on your mind and body. What's even more important is to remain calm even when someone insults you. Are you following this, Darrel?"

Darry listened on when he realized, "You...you were training me all along. Not to control my Ghost Rage...but to control my emotions that triggers them."

"Of course, that's the reason your powers were lost and later returned," Vlad continued, "You lost them because you lacked confidence in being Darry Phantom."

Darry pondered this deeply, "I never really thought about it before..." He realized suddenly, "I was so afraid of that power, worried I could hurt someone with it. It's because of that fear, I let it control me." Vlad smiled warmly now that Darry understood.

"So does that mean Darry could control it if he lets go of his fear?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, but ONLY when necessary and if it is the right time for Darrel to use it."

"When will that be?" Darry asked.

"You'll figure it out soon enough," Vlad answered when a loud siren alarms everyone.

Tak sits up from the couch where Jeera and Kida are accompanying him and he rushes outside to see flashing lights coming from Polterheist. Tak rushes back in and alerts everyone, "I think the town's going under lockdown in case Phantom shows up."

Vlad ran over to one of his computers and types until the monitor shows video footage of Amity Park as a large shadow looms over. "He's here." Vlad told everyone.

Everyone watches the empty town now surrounded by military forces and tanks as Dark Dan hovers above them. He takes a deep breath and unleashes his Ghostly Wail that blows away every one of his opponents. As he watches the screen, Darry stares at the ghost in sadness. "Dad..." he mutters, falling backwards onto the couch.

"Wait a second," Sam said suspiciously until she stared at Darry with her arms crossed, "When did you come here to train with Vlad?"

Darry chuckled with a guilty look, until Tak mentioned, "We still have one problem. Even if we did face Dark Dan and somehow won, we don't have any way to pull him out of Danny. The next full moon isn't for another 30 days."

"And even if we use the Specter Splitter again, we could end up destroying both Dark Dan and Danny," Jimmy added.

"Who are we kidding?" Timmy sighed in defeated, "Danny's gone just like Dark Dan said."

Darry's eyes widen until he narrowed his eyebrows, "No...He's not gone," Darry said, standing up, "I refuse to believe that."

Everyone turned to him, wondering what he meant. "You said Dad is like me in every way, right?" Darry asked Vlad.

"More than you can ever imagine," Vlad answered.

"My guess is you have a plan, big bro?" Yuki smiled.

Darry nodded, much to the delight of his teammates who were glad to have Darry back to his old self, "It'll be risky, but I'm willing to take it. Who's with me?"

"I am!" SpongeTron gleefully answered, raising his hand.

"We are!" Tammy and Tommy shouted, holding each other's hand in the air.

"We'll come too." Jimmy said with Timmy and Tak by his side. "Whatever it is you're planning, we'll follow whatever you do."

"Can we come too?" Yuki asked as she and her Cadets team stood together.

"We will need all the help we can get." Darry said with a nod. "Any more volunteers?"

"One more." they all turn to see SpongeBob rush into the cave.

"SpongeBob!" Sandy called out as she hugs the fully recovered SpongeBob, along with Crash, Twitchy, and Junior.

The sponge embraced his family and told the others, "If we're gonna be fighting a ghost, we'll need the right equipment. Can you lend us anything, Vlad and Val?"

Valerie thought it over and answered, "Hmm, I think I might have something on me."

"As do I." Vlad added.

"We'll take it." Darry told them. "All of it."

"But Darry, what about your powers?" Tammy asked, since his powers had been disabled due to his fear.

"Yeah; and if they do come back, what if you can't control your Ghost Rage?" Tommy added.

Darry seemed uncertain until he remembered all the things Vlad said to him. He takes a deep breath and sighed, "Don't worry. They'll come back." Seeing the reassuring smile on his face along with his voice filled with new confidence, everyone knew right away they can trust Darry. "Guys, we're bringing my dad back."

"OUR dad." Yuki corrected.

Darry nodded as Sam embraced him and Yuki, "ALL of us are gonna get him back." She told her children.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dark Dan continues causing mayhem in Amity Park. He drove out soldiers with his ghost rays and knocked out tanks with his Ghostly Wail. He laughed until he looks up to see jets flying towards them. The pilots press the trigger and fired heat-seeking missiles at him.

Dark Dan raised a glowing palm just as the missile froze in midair. Using ghost manipulation, Dark Dan pushes the missiles toward the jets. The pilots quickly eject and use parachutes just as the missiles destroy the jets. Dark Dan smirked in satisfaction, "Just like old times."

But he was suddenly struck in the head by a plasma blast and he looked up to see SpongeTron flying over with his rockets and his weapon aimed at him. "DANNY!" Jimmy called out as he and his three Nicktoon companions approached him, all armed with ghost weapons.

Dark Dan chuckled in amusement, "You're joking. Do you really think you can defeat me? You still think your friend is in here?"

"We don't think, we know," Timmy replied with the Fenton Foamer, "Otherwise, let the beat down begin!" He squirts ectoplasm at Dark Dan, but he jumps out of the way.

However, SpongeBob rises up and karate chops him using the Fenton Gloves. "This is for stealing my friends' bodies!" he yells as Dark Dan stumbles back after the hit.

Tak puts down his staff and takes out a Fenton weapon similar to a dual lightsaber. He charges at Dark Dan and hits him with it. "Do you know what it's like having an evil spirit overshadow you?" Tak asked as he swung his blade again, "It's the worst feeling!"

Tak raised the ecto-blade to strike up, but Dark Dan holds it in place. He raised a fist of ecto-energy and punches Tak. "I'd say it wasn't comforting either, but now that I have a vessel, you're no longer any use to me." Before he can finish Tak, he is ensnared by metal coils, courtesy of Jimmy using the Jack-O-Nine Tails. Jimmy pushes a button causing the coils to electrocute him. Dark Dan screams in pain as Jimmy yanks away with the whip-like device and throws him in midair.

Timmy aimed and fired, spraying and encasing the Phantom in gooey ectoplasm. The ectoplasm drops him into the ground as SpongeBob uses the Ghost Gloves to give another beating. "Had enough?" SpongeBob asked.

"Not quite," Dark Dan smirked when his eyes glow blue. SpongeBob gasped as Dark Dan concentrates and freezes the ectoplasm in solid ice. He easily broke through his binds and zaps a blue ray from his eyes, freezing SpongeBob.

"Creator!" SpongeTron cried and flew after him. But when Dark Dan spots him, he creates an ecto-ball of energy and throws it at him. When it hits SpongeTron, it explodes on impact, knocking him down.

"Now... Where were we?" The dark phantom wondered when he remembered and approached the frozen sponge. Just then, Dark Dan is hit by a barrage of ecto-beams.

He looks up to see Sandy riding on Valerie's jetsled with Crash and Twitchy behind her. Crash and Twitchy aim their ecto-guns and fire multiple shots at him. Sandy holds up the Fenton Bazooka, aims, and fires a ray to melt the ice trapping SpongeBob. "Thanks, sweetums!" The sponge called out. Sandy blew a kiss at him while Crash and Twitchy giggle victoriously as they rode off.

Dark Dan growled furiously, "How many of you are there?" he asked, darting his eyes back and forth.

Dark Dan hears the sound of an engine and turns to see the Fenton RV almost run him over. At the wheel is Tucker with Kida and Junior at the front seat. On top are Yuki, Sam, and Valerie. "Just enough to take you down!" Valerie growled. She activated her tech suit while Sam activates the Fenton Peeler. Both jump off of the RV and fire rays at Dan.

Dark Dan quickly protected himself with an ecto-shield when Tucker slams the gas pedal and the RV accelerates forward. Yuki goes inside as Tucker says, "I never thought I'd say this, but kids: push all the buttons!"

"Yeah!" The three Cadets cheer and start pushing and pressing buttons and switches, summoning various weapons from the RV.

Streams of electrical blast, pink beams, blue rays, and green ectoplasm fire at Dark Dan, creating a large explosion. The group inside the RV cheer loudly as the black smoke begins to clear, but Dark Dan was nowhere in sight.

"What happened to my dad?" Yuki asked in worry. "Did we obliterate him?"

"Don't worry." They feel the RV shake and look out the window to see Dark Dan pick up the vehicle from underneath. "I'm just fine." and he tossed it through the air. Tucker grabbed a hold of the three kids and braced for impact as the RV smashed into the wall of a building.

"Yuki! Tucker!" Sam cried as she and Valerie rush over to the smashed RV. But once they approach, the car door flew off and Junior came out, scratched, but uninjured. Sandy landed the jetsled on the ground next to the crash and she pulled Junior out of the wreckage. "Junior! Thank goodness you're alright." She cried out, hugging him. Tucker then helped Yuki and Kida up to safety before climbing out himself.

While Sam held Yuki in relief, Dark Dan landed on the ground ahead of them. "Too bad you all lived. Guess I'll have to finish the job."

He was about to fire a ghost ray at the group until a purple chain hammer wrapped around him. He turned around to see Tommy holding the other end. "It's gonna take a lot more to finish all of us off," Tommy scolded.

Tammy stood next to him with her jump rope in her hands. "And we won't be taken down that easily." she fiercely added.

"Oh, please," Dark Dan said, feeling unthreatened, "Are all that's left to stop me is you two brats?" a glow appears around his body and it sends an electrical shock down the chain and shocks Tommy and knocks him on the ground. The chain hammer disappears and turns back into Poof, who looked fried since he too had felt the shock.

Tammy looked frightened as she held both Tommy and Poof. But Timmy and Jimmy both moved themselves in front of the two with their ghost weapons in hand.

"How long are you and these brats planning to keep this up?" Dark Dan asked, unamused.

"However long it takes to get Danny back." Timmy answered.

Dark Dan shook his head. "You just can't accept the truth, can you? Danny's gone and he isn't coming back." he cracks his knuckles, "Well, this has been fun, but it's time to end this." Dark Dan takes a deep breath and unleashes a Ghostly Wail.

Jimmy held Tammy as Timmy held Tommy with the four blown away. Dark Dan moves his Wail towards Sam, Yuki, and the others. Sandy held Junior Tucker and Valerie held Kida while Sam held Yuki as they were blown away by the Dark Dan's Ghostly Wail. He then finishes by blowing SpongeTron, SpongeBob, Tak, Crash, and Twitchy with his Ghostly Wail.

Dark Dan grinned in amusement as he approached the fallen heroes, "Is that all what this world has to stop me? Did you really think all of you would finish off the most powerful ghost on Earth?" Hearing him, Jimmy wheezes out a laugh, making the Phantom approach him. "What's so funny?" He asked in a serious tone.

Still lying on the ground, Jimmy turned his head to the ghost, revealing a smirk, "You're just as clueless as ever," he responded, "You really THOUGHT it would be us to finish you?" Dark Dan froze for a moment when he counted his enemies and found one missing.

From the top of the building, Darry was watching. He breathes in and out. "Okay Fenton, everyone has done their part and now it's all up to you. I can do this. I can do this..." Darry chanted to himself to boost his confidence. Then, he jumps off the building and dives toward Dark Dan. Dark Dan turned to see Darry coming toward him as he yelled, "GOIN' GHOST!" A bright light consumes him and he becomes Darry Phantom again. He smiled to see his powers return, but that's not the end of it.

Dark Dan raised ghost rays to fire at Darry. Seeing their teammate in danger, Tommy and Tammy jump up and each grab his arms as SpongeTron extends his arms to wrap around his torso. Dark Dan threw the twins like ragdolls and used his powers to shock SpongeTron. He was too distracted fighting them that he turned too late as Darry turned intangible and phased inside his chest. Dark Dan grits his teeth and bends over as he grasps his chest. "Impossible..." he says as a green glow appeared around him.

Tak raised his head up from the ground and stared at Neutron. "Hey Jimmy?" he asks, "Do you remember how the last part of that prophecy goes?"

"Yes..." Jimmy answered and recited, _"Soon that boy's battle shall begin... Only he is the one who will decide the fate to our lands, will he doom our worlds or make a stand?"_

"I guess it's up to Amity Park's Greatest Hero now," Timmy said as he held Tammy and Tommy, "But will he make it?"

"He will," Sam protested, "I know he will because I believe in him..." As she stands, Yuki grabs hold of her hand and nodded.

"We all do," Yuki said as everyone watched in anticipation.

Dark Dan hunched over as the ghost boy tries to take control. His aura shifts from green to blue as the same thing happens to his glowing eyes...

* * *

Somewhere, a pair of blue eyes opens up to see nothing but darkness. "Where...am I?" Darry wondered when he finds himself in a pitch-black void. "Okay, I usually don't see this when overshadowing people..." Darry said to himself and wondered, "Am I in the depths of Dad's subconscious?" As he looks around, he notices a faint green glow from behind. He swallows his breath and decides to follow the light.

He wanders across the endless void towards the light and froze. "Dad!" He cried, seeing the source is actually his father in human form, but floating with a green aura around him. His eyes are closed as if sleeping or unconscious. Darry was happy though to see him still here. He flew towards him, shouting, "Don't worry, you're gonna be-" but a blast of green flames comes between the two, blocking Darry's path.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life." a cold voice called out, and Darry looked around to see where it was coming from.

Suddenly, he was tackled by Dark Dan Phantom himself and he was pounded down until they both hit a stone ground below. Dark Dan was kneeled on top of Darry, holding him still, and he grabbed Darry's hair to lift up his head. "You're out of your league, Darry. Did you honestly think your powers would be a match for me?"

Darry glared up at him and answered, "Wouldn't hurt to try." and phased below the ground to get out of Dan's grip. He flew back up from the ground and charged at Dark Dan for a punch. But the evil ghost just calmly grabbed his fist and pushed him back onto the ground.

"Surprised?" Dark Dan asked, "Even in here, I'm still all-powerful. Danny can't bother me and neither can his little brat."

Darry growled in anger and quickly sprung to his feet, charging again at Dark Dan. "Let my dad GO!" he yelled, firing a ghost ray at him.

Dark Dan simply blocked it with a ghost shield and afterwards disappeared. Darry looked around franticly, wondering where he would turn up. Dark Dan reappeared behind him and before he had time to react, Darry was grabbed by his arms and they were restrained painfully behind him as Dark Dan held him still. "Playtime's over. Time you receive actual punishment," Dark Dan said and produced three copies of himself, surrounding Darry. Dark Dan releases him as his clones started punching him harshly. Next, they kick him right in the gut. Finally, they zap him painfully with ghost rays.

Darry collapsed on the ground. He wheezes and tries to get up, but Dark Dan stomps on his back to pin him with his copies merging back.

"If I had any humanity at all, I'd be touched by that so-called bravery of yours," Dark Dan said, "Fortunately, I gave that up and your father did the same." He yanks at Darry's hair again to make him look up at his unconscious father. "He gave himself up, risked his hometown and world just to spare you."

"Dad..." Darry said weakly, trying to reach him, "You...gotta wake up. You can't let him win."

Darry cried in pain as Dark Dan lifts him by the hair. "But he sacrificed himself for nothing. You came here for nothing. But I, on the other hand, received a worthy prize..." He throws Darry on the ground and powers up a ghost ray. "I get the honor of destroying Danny's little brat and Amity Park's newest hero."

Darry lies in defeat, knowing Dark Dan is too powerful. However, thoughts of his friends and family came to his head:

_"You can't let...this fear...define who you are..."_

_"It's okay if you're afraid...but you shouldn't let it affect who you are..."_

_"Even if the task is tedious, you have to keep your negative feelings in check..."_

_"I believe in him..."_

_"We all do..."_

Darry focused on the belief his family and friends encouraged him with instead of the despair Dark Dan has given him. Dark Dan is about to use the final blow when a fiery aura forms around the boy. "For the last time..." Darry growled as his hair whitened, "Let...my dad..._**GOOO!"**_

The blue aura blasted Dark Dan away. Dark Dan quickly got up, but gasped as Darry quickly recovered from his wounds, the blue aura flaring around his body and his hair pure white. The boy did nothing, except open his eyes where this time, his pupils glow a bright shade of blue and his hair reverted back to its normal color. Darry charged a large ghost ray and fired at Dark Dan, blasting him several feet. Dark Dan quickly sat up and stared in surprise at Darry. But then glared in anger, "That power _again_?! You can't control it!"

Darry responded by shooting another ray at him. He smiled confidently, "Well, I CAN now!" He creates an orb of blue energy that shoots out a barrage of ghost rays at Dark Dan. Dark Dan tried to block the attack with a ghost shield, but the rays blow through it and hit Dark Dan, burning him with ecto-energy that sent him crashing into the ground.

Darry quickly flies toward his father. "Dad...DAD! You gotta listen to me! You have to wake up!" Darry pleaded.

Dark Dan arises from the ground, an enraged look in his eyes. "NO!" he shouted in a maddened tone, "I didn't wait MONTHS only to be defeated by YOU!"

Darry turned his head as Dark Dan summoned more clones to attack. Darry created a large ghost shield that spreads out and instantly incinerates them by touch. Darry turns back at Danny. "Dad, it's me! It's Darry! You have to wake up!"

Danny slowly opens his eyes. "D...Darry?"

"Dad!" Darry smiled.

"You shouldn't be here..." Darry frowned, hearing his own father speak, "Get out now. Get your mom and sister somewhere safe before-"

"No Dad, I'm not leaving without you."

"It's too late. He's unstoppable, you can't beat him..." Danny said weakly. At his words, a green glow forms around Dark Dan and he grinned in malice.

He forms a massive orb of green energy above him and threw it at the ghost boy. Darry gasped and quickly flew his dad to safety. He realized something: "Dad, snap out of it! Do you realize what's going on? Dark Dan's provoking you! Your negative feelings are what's making him stronger!"

But Dark Dan grabbed him by his collar. "You heard your old man, Darry. Time for you to beat it." he punched him away to the ground.

Darry collides on the ground making a huge crater. He groaned, getting up when Dark Dan shoots an icy ray at him. Darry gasped and held out his hands. But when the ice ray hits his hand, they glow white. He seemed surprised, but uses this to hit Dark Dan and encase him in ice. Knowing he'll break out soon, Darry flies up to Danny. "Come on, Dad..." He begged, "If we fight him together, we can beat him."

"If we do, what happens next? He revives himself again?" Danny asked. "No matter how many times I beat him, he always manages to come back and put all my friends and family in danger..." His despair made Dark Dan's eyes gleam red as a crack appears around his icy prison.

"It's no use, son. Get out of here now. Get Neutron to use the Specter Splitter..." Danny said.

Darry gasped in horror, "But if I use it while he's still merged with you, you will-"

"I know," Danny said, darting his eyes away from his son's gaze, "It's probably best if I...if both of us…are gone for good."

"But Dad-"

"It's all my fault because I created him."

"Da-"

"It's best for you...for everyone else…that I…disappear for good," Danny said, bowing his head in shame. Just then, a black gloved-hand slaps him across the face.

Danny touched his right cheek that was now red, and looks up at the intimidated Darry, "Dad, for once, can you stop feeling sorry for yourself and JUST LISTEN TO ME?!" Darry yelled with his blue aura flaring brighter than before.

Dark Dan managed to break free of the ice halfway and glared up at the two Fentons. "Quit worrying about the past! Quit worrying about the future!" Darry shouted as if releasing every ounce of anger he kept from his dad and finally confessed to him, "What matters now is the present, here and now!"

"Darry..." Danny responds until Darry cut him off again.

"I was thrilled the day I found out who you really were, and that I finally had someone to look up to!" Darry yelled, his eyes glowing completely blue again, "But what kind of hero just gives himself up to someone who is going to kill everyone he cares about?! You're not a failure, you're my dad, you're Danny Phantom, you're my hero. I love you."

Finally, Dark Dan manages to break out of the ice and fly toward Darry, grabbing him by his neck. "When are you going to learn to do as you're told?" he asked furiously and threw Darry on the ground. Before Darry can get back up, Dark Dan landed on top of him and pinned him to the ground, grabbing his neck as he started choking him.

"Go ahead and scream, you miserable little brat!" Dark Dan said with a smirk. "I'm sure your dad will wanna hear your voice one last time!"

Darry gasped for air with his eyes tightly closed.

Dark Dan yelled in a crazed voice, "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

Once Danny sees his son about to be killed by Dark Dan, he stares in horror and yells, "NO!" and changes into ghost form, zooming over to the two and shoving Dark Dan away.

Darry sits up and coughs as he gasps for air. "Dad?" He asked in a raspy voice, "You...saved me."

"No son..." Danny said as he lends a hand with a smile on his face, "YOU saved _me_."

Darry grinned as he grabs his hand and Danny pulled him up. The two face Dark Dan whose aura is fading. "N-No..." He said, looking at his hand, "This can't be..."

* * *

In the real world, Dark Dan grunts in pain with everyone watching. "What's happening?" Tammy asked out loud. They notice Dark Dan's form flickering, switching from the dark spirit to Danny Phantom himself.

Jimmy understood, "He's winning..."

* * *

Back in the dark void, Dark Dan is viciously attacked as the two phantoms charge at him, firing at him with green and blue ghost rays. "How is this happening?" he asked, his voice growing weaker. "I'm the one in control. I had you defeated until that brat interfered!" Danny said nothing and brings out two glowing fists that hammer him into the ground. Darry lands and places his hands on his shadow and summons shadowy hands to mercilessly attack him.

Dark Dan is brutally injured when the two ghosts march towards him. "You still don't get it?" Darry asked, "You may be the most powerful ghost in the world, but you don't have something that my dad DOES!" He holds up a fist and hits him with a sky-uppercut. "It's friends and family," Darry answered and charged a blue ray in his palm, "People worth fighting for!" He blasted Dark Dan with another ghost ray once more.

Dark Dan groaned in pain when he looks at his hands in horror, he is becoming transparent, close to fading away. Darry smiled and asked his dad, "Shall you do the honors?"

"No, be my guest," Danny replied, urging him that they finish the fading phantom together.

"Dude, let's just kick his butt." Darry said with a brazen smile.

Darry powers up his Ghost Rage again and yells as he fires a powerful ghost ray. At the same time, Danny takes a deep and unleashes his Ghostly Wail. Both attacks fire at Dark Dan as he stood there in pure shock and horror. He braced himself, but cannot protect himself as the powerful ray and wail hit him and explode upon impact.

* * *

Jimmy, the adults, Nicktoons, and Cadets watch as Dark Dan fights himself from within. Suddenly, he screams out as light pours through his eyes and mouth as it engulfs him. Everyone covered their eyes until the light faded. Sam was the first to look and gasped, seeing Danny Phantom as his original self, smoke coming from his body. "Danny..." Sam said, tears welling in her eyes. She was close to running towards him until Jimmy and Timmy grab her.

Sam wondered why the men stopped her, but she turns and sees why. In front of Danny is who...or what seemed to be Dark Dan. He was now nothing more than an apparition of unstable ghost energy as it screeched in anger.

"How...were you able to beat me?" the apparition spoke before slowly fading away into the sky.

Danny looked up and with a tired expression and answered, "I...we...no longer fear you." but then collapsed on the ground in exhaustion, changing into human form.

Realizing the evil phantom was gone for good; Sam finally rushed over to her husband and bent down to him. "Danny?" she gently called, holding his cheek, "Are you there?"

Danny opened his glowing blue eyes and responded in a quiet voice, "Yes, I'm here, Mom. We did it, we won."

Sam smiled, but realized what her husband had called her, "Darry? Is that you?"

His blue eyes widen he realized Danny wasn't in control of his body, but his son was instead. "Whoops," the ghost boy said in Danny's voice, "Hold on."

A blue glow appeared around his body and Darry appeared to be tossed out of it. Sam helped Danny sit up and they both held Darry.

"Darry! Dad!" Yuki yelled as she ran towards him and Danny.

Darry lied in his parents' arms as Yuki hugged him. Darry slowly opened his eyes and asked weakly, "Is...Is it over?"

Sam wiped the running tears from her face and assured him, "Yes, the nightmare's over." Darry smiled as he lets his eyes close for a long rest.

* * *

Soon, Amity Park got word of Dark Dan defeated once and for all. Everyone returned to their homes and the military got back to their bases. At Fenton Works, everyone involved were inside. Danny and Darry are alright, but bandaged up as Vlad scans every occupant with the Fenton Finder. Right now, Vlad scans Tak. "I'm finding no ecto-readings in you either." Vlad explains. "It appears that this time he's gone for good."

"You sure?" Tak asked again, just in case. Vlad nodded in reply. "Oh, thank Juju..." He said in relief and embraces Jeera and Kida.

"So, no one has traces or signs of him and that phantom is gone for good?" Jimmy asked. Everyone nodded, positively sure.

"Everyone's fine, Jimmy," Cindy assured as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I know. I'm just a bit worried that in a million-to-one chance, he could return." Jimmy said, rubbing the back of his head.

"No need to," Danny smiled, "I have a feeling that he's gone forever. Besides, even if he comes back..." Danny turned to Darry and winks at him.

Darry smiled back and finished, "…We'll be ready for him."

Suddenly, Twitchy landed on the couch and jumped up and down, "Thatshowdownbetweenyou,yourdad,andyourdad'sevilalternateselfmusthavebeentotallyawesome! Whatwasitlike? Whatwasitlike? Didyoubeathim? Didyoukillhim? Didyoudie? Howdidyoudie? Ifyoudied,howdidyoucomebacktolife? Didyouendupinlimbo,butmanagedtocomebacktofacetheultimateevilalongwithyourgreatestfear?"

Danny and Darry just sat there silently, having not understood a thing Twitchy was asking them. Crash then added, "I wanna know all that too! Tell me, tell me!"

"Give them some space, guys!" Yuki interrupted, "They need some rest after what they've been through. Now how about us Cadets go to my room and rest as well?" She whispered the last sentence when the four realize what she meant. The Cadets are about to sneak upstairs until-

"Hold it!" Jimmy stood up from his seat. "You five are still in trouble for deliberately disobeying a direct order!" Before they can take a step up the stairs, they all freeze nervously while Junior quickly hides behind Twitchy. "You snuck off without saying a word," Jimmy reminded them, sounding disappointed. "You managed to track Dark Dan Phantom down and were prepared fight him even though you knew very well that neither of you were a match for him."

"Well...it seemed like a good idea at the time." Yuki tried to explain, despite being in trouble. "I thought it was what Nicktoons should do and-"

"It was Yuki's idea!" Twitchy quickly shouted, pointing at her.

She daggered at him while Kida quietly said, "I just wanted to save my dad."

"I know that," Jimmy said, growing a smile, "Which is why I talked to the others and we agree...that you're ready to become Nicktoons."

"We're so sorry...please don't ground us." Yuki pleaded until she realized, "Wait...what?"

"Well, after that incident, we all realized...we're not gonna be around forever and will need help," Jimmy shrugs, "So it's time we give you actual training."

The Cadets smiled at each other excitedly. "So after three months of training, we get to graduate and become actual Nicktoons?" Kida asked, smiling.

"A year."

They suddenly frowned. "A year?!" Crash asked, "But we already took three months of training before our graduation was postponed by that DarkEvil fella!"

"You'll go through another six months of training where this time, we take things seriously," Jimmy explained, "Also an additional six as punishment for nearly getting yourselves killed."

"YAAAAY!" the cadets all cheered as they hug each other in joy. But then Yuki adds, "Wow, this is bittersweet."

"So the Nicktoon Cadets are getting promoted to Nicktoons, but what will that mean for us?" Tommy asked curiously.

"Yeah," Tammy agreed. "Are we gonna do anything exciting in the future too?"

"Of course." SpongeTron said as he pulled them close. "We're already Nicktoons. Beating villains will be easy now that we beat the baddest one of all."

"Don't forget. I fulfilled an ancient prophecy and I learned to control my Ghost Rage." Darry added gleefully. Suddenly, their Recallers beep rapidly calling them for a mission.

SpongeTron pulls his tie and a monitor emerges from his hat as a broadcast shows up from Retroville. "It looks like the Syndicate is causing trouble in Retroville." SpongeTron announced as the monitor shows a video image of the Syndicate in robot mecha armor, breaking into a bank vault.

"They won't know what hit 'em when they realize we managed to beat that Phantom." Tammy said with a giggle.

"Nicktoons..." Darry said as he changed into ghost form, "Let's Go!"

"But Darry, are you sure you can handle another fight so soon?" SpongeTron asked, a bit concerned.

"C'mon ST, fighting villains, saving worlds, and protecting our loved ones is what being a Nicktoon is all about, right?" Darry asked with a confident smile.

SpongeTron thought it over and smirked, activating his giant spiked fists, "Let's do this!"

* * *

In Retroville, the Syndicate continued causing mayhem when a green portal appears. SpongeTron rockets through first bumping his spiked metal fists. Tommy and Tammy emerged as Poof summons the Star Baton and turns into a pair of chain hammers for them to fight. Finally, Darry Phantom come last as his palms glowed with ghost energy as the Nicktoons prepare for battle.

"Nicktoons…Go!"

**The End**

* * *

And that's the end of Season 3 for Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future. We hope you enjoyed this story and the whole season in general. Please leave a review and check out the rest of the series if you haven't.


End file.
